Kuroda Taishi
by Kuroda Taishi
Summary: Several generations after the 6th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, saved the world, tensions between the shinobi villages are rising. A young Genin in the Hidden Leaf Village embarks on adventures with his teammates Sakura Nagana and Jando Hyuga along with their Sensei Kayo Yuhi. Everything seems normal as Team 3 goes on missions, but Kuroda has many secrets. Is he good or is he evil?
1. Introduction

**(Hi, well this is the first chapter of the series. I hope you give it a chance and read a few chapters before deciding to drop it. I do warn that the series is planned to be very long and probably won't be completed for at least 3 years. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)  
**

**History:**

After the last Ninja World War and the conclusion of the Tailed Beast Era the world settled into a state of relative peace. This peace lasted for a long time, but eventually cracks started to form. Mistrust between rival nations and ninja villages started to re-emerge. Fears of another Ninja World War began to form and the Hidden Villages secretly began to prepare. Recently tension has been growing between the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Rock Village. This is due to an incident where Leaf shinobi accidentally attacked Rock shinobi on a bridge that was supposed to be neutral grounds. Now the 7th Hokage Konahamaru Sarutobi has made a deal with the Tsuchikage to prevent a war. As a part of the agreement, he has to sacrifice his life in order to form an alliance with the Hidden Rock Village. But before this, the 7th must reveal this awful truth to a certain academy student.

* * *

**Introduction:**

Kuroda Taishi and Ichimaru Nara are academy students in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They have been best friends since early childhood and are almost always together. They are both extremely intelligent but do not like to show it. They even have the same style of hair, black and about shoulder length but tied up a knot, like a spiked pony tail. Yet Kuroda has bangs which drape over the right side of his face and cover his brilliant light blue eyes. They enjoy goofing off and messing around with everyone and don't really have any plans for the future. Like most kids, they are just living in the moment.

The duo bursts out of the doors the Ninja Academy after class and falls to the ground overcome by laughter. "Awe man that was great," says Ichimaru, "Did you see Sensei's face?"

"I know it was classic," Kuroda agrees, "The fish was a great idea."

"Yeah, lucky my mom was going to throw them out," chortles Ichimaru. The other students start to file out of the building, announcing the end of the school day. Most head off in whatever direction their homes lie, but a few stick around to hang out and talk. Most of them split off into their own separate cliques to chat, but a larger group starts to form around Kuroda and Ichimaru as they recount their prank.

"And then Sensei slipped on one of the loose fish and ended up with his face in the whole bucket of them," Kuroda sniggers completing the tale and causing most of the group to laugh. Two people who aren't laughing are Naoko Fei and Rame Tsu. By most accounts they are the best female shinobi in the class and they clearly didn't appreciate the prank. Naoko's frown does not detract from her beauty one bit, in fact some might say it makes her cuter, but no boy in the class is brave enough to even try to compliment her. Her blue-green eyes are full of disapproval and she shakes her head in disappointment. Like usual her dark brown hair is pinned up in a ponytail and she is wearing a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and black slacks. Next to her Rame Tsu is mirroring her expressions. Her appearance is more tom-boyish with her light-brown hair being cut to ear length. She is also wearing a long-sleeved shirt, only hers is black and her slacks are brown.

"You two are horrible," Naoko comments, "You know some of us are actually trying to learn in class, and when you disrupt things it is our advancement that suffers."

"What do you expect from a couple of boys?" Rame Tsu says, "They are completely incompetent."

"Hey we're not incompetent!" Ichimaru argues, "It took careful planning and execution to pull off that prank." This causes an uproar among the surrounding children.

"Uggh you are so useless," Naoko responds, "This is why males are inferior to us females. You don't see any of us girls goofing off in class do you?"

"If you are offering we would love to have you join!" Kuroda jokes. Another fit of laughing surges through the crowd and upsets the girls even more.

"They are hopeless," says Rame Tsu, "Come on let's go Naoko."

"Right behind you," her friend says as they stalk off.

"That was a terrible prank they pulled today," says a young girl with long flowing pink hair and blue-green eyes as she looks over at the group from afar.

"Just ignore them Sakura," her friend advises, "You know those two are just troublemaking pests."

"Yeah you are right Yui," says Sakura.

"Hey wait," says Yui as she brushes her hands through her golden blonde hair, "What is Shun doing over there?"

"Shun? No way," gasps Sakura in disbelief, "He is way too cool to be hanging out with them. Hey, where are you going?"

"Come on," says Yui as she moves towards the larger group, "Let's get closer to Shun."

Shun Kashi, one of the rare darker-skinned people in the village, is standing among the circle of students. His black hair springs out of his head and forms into an afro and his eyes are a solid black color. His muscles are well-toned, he is tall, and his facial features are strong and sharp. Not only is he *Hot* in the opinion of most girls, but he is by far the top-ranked student in the academy. As evidence of his popularity he is surrounded by a gaggle of girls, just dying to get his attention. He of course has no real interest in any of them and at the moment is chuckling about another joke of Kuroda's.

"That was a good one. I think I've officially filled my laugh quota for the day," announces Shun.

"So soon?" asks Ichimaru, "We have plenty more."

"Yeah we know, and plenty more pranks planned too I'll bet," Shun replies.

"You'd win that bet," Kuroda says.

"You know if you guys put half as much effort into school as you did into your pranks then you'd probably be near the top of the class," Shun says.

"Who needs school anyways?" Kuroda responds, "We're going to open up our own joke shop."

"Good luck with that," says Shun heading off, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. That is if you decide to show up." The rest of the group starts to disperse and everyone begins to head home. None of them know what the future holds, and who one day will become important figures in the village.

* * *

On a seemingly normal day in the confines of his private chamber the 7th Hokage uses his Telescope Technique to observe Kuroda and Ichimaru pulling a prank in class. He laughs, being reminded of the antics of his own youth and that of his master. _"If only you were still around 6th,"_ he thinks as he looks at the mountain that has the faces of the previous Hokages' watching over the village, _"I know you would have been able to work things out differently." _He has come to terms with his decision and his fate and now all that is left is to make preparations for the future of the village.

After school Kuroda and Ichimaru are walking home, joking around like they normally do.

"No, no, no you can't use a turtle for that," Kuroda declares.

"You don't use an actual turtle," Ichimaru explains, "You just use the shell and stuff it with whipped cream."

"Where are we supposed to get an empty turtle shell?" Kuroda questions.

"How should I know," Ichimaru responds, "You're the smart one."

"I thought you were the brains and I was the brawn," Kuroda retorts.

"I was the brains yesterday," Ichimaru says, "You're the brains today."

"Yes that's right, how could I forget?" says Kuroda.

"The better question is how did I remember?" Ichimaru responds. Both of them clutch their bellies in a fit of laughter from their game of mindless banter.

They start to round the corner when the 7th suddenly appears in front of them and asks, "May I speak to Kuroda alone Ichimaru?"

"Of course Lord Hokage," replies Ichimaru after recovering from the startling appearance, "See you later Kuroda."

"So what's up Gramps?" asks Kuroda curiously. Normally the Hokage didn't like to make such an extravagant show of going about things. Usually he had a little more sedate way of doing things, like waiting at a corner up ahead or casually walking up from behind.

"Come walk with me," replies the 7th putting his arm around the boy and guiding him forward. They walk to the Stone of the Lost Shinobi and the 7th tells Kuroda about the situation the village is in. "So you see I have no other choice than to give in to the demands of the Hidden Rock Village and sacrifice my life for the safety of the village," finishes the 7th as they stop in front of the stone that contains the names of all the brave ninja that died in the Nine Tails attack all those years ago. A black slab of stone shaped like a kunai, it stands as a landmark to recognize those who sacrificed themselves for the village.

Kuroda's face goes white and his eyes widened, staring at the old man with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and hurt. He opens his mouth a few times, trying to find words, but each time, they became stuck in his throat. Finally, he painfully yells, "No, you can't do this Gramps! You can't do this to me! Other than Ichimaru you're the only friend I have. You are the only family I have!"

Konohamaru stares at Kuroda, taking in the pain reflected on the boy's face; Kuroda deserves better than abandonment by another person and, for a moment, The 7th allows a few memories to flash before his eyes.

* * *

*Many years ago*

Kuroda's mother and father appeared in the village with serious injuries. Not being of the type to turn away people in need the 7th allowed them into the village and put the highest ninja of the Leaf Medical Corps on the job. Kuroda was born a healthy baby; however both his parents died almost immediately after. Many people objected to the 7th letting the boy stay in the village when they learned his father was from an enemy village. However Kuroda was an innocent child and the 7th to let him grow up in the village, forbidding anyone from telling him the truth about his origins. Yet still to this day many are resentful and treat him badly and his constant pranks only make the issue worse. But the Hokage watched over him as he grew, guiding him towards becoming a strong man. Eventually Kuroda met Ichimaru and they instantly became the best of friends, and all the sadness drained out and was replaced by laughter and a nearly unbreakable bond.

* * *

"You know that's not true, young one," says the Hokage finally after his brief venture into the past.

"She doesn't count!" yells Kuroda as he tries not to think about her. The woman that he hated and loved at the same time. The woman that rejected him and treated him like he barely existed. He tries to shut out her warm face, her thick hair, her ghostly eyes. None of it gets through, not even her smile.

The 7th sighs regretful about the way things turned out, "I am not going to discuss that with you now; I have something more important to tell you. You must be careful, because when I am gone people will not be as forgiving towards your jokes and pranks as they are now. They will use any reason they can to kick you out of the village."

"Then don't do it," pleads Kuroda desperately not wanting to lose the man he thought of as a father, "Don't leave!" The seventh Hokage stops dead in the middle of his stride, his eyes bore into Kuroda's with intensity, he leans over slowly and his whisper is a low susurration as he tells him something that completely shocks and awes him, something that will change his life forever. Then he steps back smiling proudly at the boy, pats him on the shoulder, and then teleports away before Kuroda can respond.

* * *

A woman with long blonde hair knocks on the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in Michiyo," says Konohamaru looking tired.

She walks inside commenting, "You know I hate when you call me that. You should call me by my family name of Katonae like everyone else."

This restores his energy and he chuckles, "Yes I am well aware, but an old dog doesn't like to learn new tricks, especially when he is about to be put down."

"You're being foolish!" says Michiyo brusquely, "There is no guarantee that they won't attack right after you die."

"I must do what I can in order to protect this village and save lives," he replies confident with his decision.

"You will save more lives by being alive!" argues Michiyo defiantly, not wanting to lose the strongest ninja in the village; its protector since she was just a child, a mentor to her, and a father figure.

"I am well past my prime Michiyo," the Hokage says with a heavy sigh, "There are younger, faster, stronger, and smarter ninja that are more useful in battle than me. So I will do what I can to prevent them from going into battle."

"But the Tsuchikage is…" she starts.

"That's enough," he says sternly, "The decision is made. You cannot change my mind."

Feeling defeated without even getting to fight, she quietly asks, "Then why did you summon me here?"

"You are like a daughter to me. Would you deny me the chance to see you one last time before I go to my final resting place?" he asks.

"Of course I wouldn't," replies Michiyo comforted that he considers her family, "But isn't there someone you should be seeing instead of me?"

"My son made it very clear that he wants no part of this village, and I will respect his wishes," says the Hokage heavily, remorseful about his estranged child. Michiyo clutches her chest deeply as a deep pain from long ago resurfaces. She tries to be strong like a shinobi should, but her distress and hurt is clearly evident to the old man. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" starts the 7th apologetically. He instantly regrets saying the words and forgetting what meaning they would have to her.

"Its fine," she says quickly regaining composure and putting up the strong emotional wall she had built over the years.

"I must confess however that just seeing you is not the only reason I called you here," he says.

"It isn't?" she inquires wondering what else he could possibly want to talk to her about.

"No, I have made a decision," he confesses with a hint of regret in his eyes.

"A decision, on what?" she asks.

"Michiyo Katonae, from here on forward you shall be known as the 8th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" he announces. She is utterly speechless at this declaration, not at all expecting him to choose her as the successor to protector of the village.

* * *

Later in the week the 7th Hokage officially announces to the village that Michiyo Katonae will become the 8th Hokage. Then the next day the Tsuchikage and a delegation from the Stone Country come to sign the treaty. The 7th Hokage is executed with a peaceful smile on his face and buried near the previous Hokages' remains lie. Pain wells up inside and tears flow from Kuroda's eyes as he watches his mentor's body being carried to its final resting place. He stares at the 7th's peaceful smile until the pain building up in his heart is too much and he has to get away. He pushes his way back through the crowd and runs into the forest.

The young boy wanders in the forest for days, trying to deal with the devastating loss. Surprisingly not many people in the village notice that he is missing and no one is sent out to look for him. When he returns he goes back to school like normal. Ichimaru questions where he was, but he acts like nothing happened and he was never gone. Soon the final academy exams come and Kuroda and Ichimaru both pass with ease taking their first steps into the Genin world.

**(I forgot to mention, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	2. Team 3 Formation

**(Thanks for coming back to read the second chapter of the series. I hope you give it a chance and read a few chapters before deciding to drop it. I do warn that the series is planned to be very long and probably won't be completed for at least 3 years. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Ichimaru is sitting in class the next day waiting impatiently. "_Come on where are you_?" he wonders in his head.

Sitting a few rows above, a young and beautiful blonde girl with short pigtails tries to hold in her excitement. "I can't wait!" says Yui exploding with energy, "I hope I get on the same team as Shun."

"I am the one who is going to be on Shun's team!" says her best friend Sakura seated in the adjacent seat. She is also teeming with anticipation and nervousness, trying to pass it off by twirling her long, lush pink hair around her fingers.

"You better not be!" replies Yui out of jealousy, for the both of them have a huge crush on the most talented boy in the class.

"_Where are you_?" wonders Ichimaru again, not really listening to the girls because he is so focused on his friend. They had been pals for such a long time and he had never seen Kuroda behave this way. He leans over onto his elbows and bites his thumb nervously as he awaits his friend.

Below him Naoko whispers in the ear of her best friend Rame Tsu, "Why do those two have to be so pathetic? I hope neither of them is on our team." This in reference to the hopeless girls arguing over who will be on Shun's team. Unlike them, Naoko and Rame Tsu are focused on becoming the strongest Konoichi and proving that women are superior to men.

The dark-haired girl replies, "Yeah, but I just hope we get an all girl team, and a wise female Sensei too."

"You're almost out of time, where are you?" mutters Ichimaru out of frustration.

"Where is who?" asks Kenta sitting down next to him. A rather plump boy for his age mostly due to the fact that he loves food. Any kind of food as long as it tasted superb. His true dream is to become a master chef and open up his own restaurant. However he first must get the necessary skills and money and becoming a ninja is the fastest way to do that. He could travel the world meeting new people and tasting all sorts of new foods.

"Kuroda; he is not here yet," explains Ichimaru.

"I don't know if he is even coming," says Kenta, "I heard he went missing for a few days after the new Hokage was named."

"He did, but I checked the list and he passed the test yesterday. So that means he is back," replies Ichimaru still in a state of worry.

"Who is back?" asks a voice from behind them. They look around to see a young boy with dark hair and a cool, relaxed demeanor.

"Kuroda!" exclaims Ichimaru loud enough to make the whole class turn and look at him for a second, "Where have you been?"

"I had some things to take care of," replies Kuroda rather vaguely as he scans the room looking for something unknown.

"What…?" starts Ichimaru.

* * *

"All right everybody quiet down and take a seat," says a man with long dirty blonde hair sticking straight up, "I am Tousen Nohana a Jonin here in the village. I will be dividing you up into your Genin teams and assigning you to your Jonin instructors. Is everybody here?"

The door flies open and a boy with short black hair and white eyes runs in panting, "Did I make it?"

Tousen sighs, "Yes, now take a seat." The boy stumbles over to the nearest row and sits down in the open seat at the end all the while trying to regain his breath. The appearance of the newcomer starts whispered conversations among the rest of the class.

Tousen stares at him with barely disguised impatience and once the boy is settled he gestures for the class to be silent and starts again, "On Team One will be…"

"Who is that kid?" asks Kenta just soft enough so the instructor cannot hear.

"Not sure," whispers Kuroda.

"That's Jando Hyuga," answers Ichimaru with a bit of knowledge surprising the others, "He is two years older than us. Looks like he finally passed the test though, I didn't think he ever would."

"A Hyuga?" inquires Kenta, "Don't all of them have the Byakugan? I thought all ninjas from that clan were great."

"I don't know," replies Ichimaru with a bored look as he rests his chin on his palm, "I guess he is the odd one out."

"On Team 3 will be Sakura Nagana, Kuroda Taishi, and Jando Hyuga," announces Tousen, "Your Sensei will be Raj Fujo."

"Awwe man, this stinks," groans Ichimaru, "Why didn't they put us on the same team Kuroda?"

"I suspected they wouldn't group us together," says Kuroda honestly as he shrugs his shoulders, "I guess they don't want us goofing off when we are real ninjas, but I guess it will be better this way."

"I guess," says Ichimaru disappointed, "But it still stinks."

"Yes!" says Yui doing a fist pump behind them, "Looks like you are out of the running Sakura. And you have to be with that goofball Kuroda. Have fun with that."

"I don't know," replies Sakura scrunching her face as if trying to solve a difficult math problem, "Something seems different about him."

"Like what?" asks Yui.

"I'm not sure; he kind of looks more…serious I guess. To be honest I'm sort of attracted to him now for some reason. I mean he always has been pretty cute, but I've never really thought much of it before," admits Sakura with newfound curiosity for the class clown.

Yui squints her eyes takes a closer look, "There is something different about him. He is pretty good looking, but he still doesn't compare with Shun."

"Team 10 will be Kenta Akimichi, Ichimaru Nara," says Tousen.

"Sweet we are on the same team Ichimaru!" exclaims Kenta in joy for having a friend on his squad.

"And finally, Yui Yamanaka," finishes Tousen.

"Ha ha," laughs Sakura, "Looks like you got stuck with the other goofball."

"Your instructor will be Yoshikuni Dosu," says Tousen.

In utter disappointment Yui hangs her head in defeat. After a moment she sits back up straight and sighs, "Well at least I got Kenta. He is decent, plus he always has the best tasting food with him."

"So I guess neither of us gets to be with Shun," Sakura states not nearly as depressed as she thought she would be, "I wonder who the lucky girl will be." More names are called off until there is only one team left.

"And finally Team 15 will consist of Shun Kashi, Rame Tsu, and Naoko Fei," announces Tousen.

"I wanted an all girl team, but at least we got a decent guy," says Naoko with an expression of aversion, "If you can even use that word to describe a male."

Rame Tsu chuckles and then realizes, "Hey wait a minute, who is our Jonin Sensei?"

"Well my beautiful young kunoichi, that would be me," says Tousen with a wink.

"Great, our Sensei is a pervert," comments Naoko rather loudly and bluntly.

Tousen clutches his heart in mock pain as he collapses to the floor in shock. "So young and yet already so cruel," he gasps as he lies in despair on the ground.

"Having to deal with that guy every day is going to be quite the experience," Rame Tsu sighs.

The instructor recovers and returns to the front of the room, "Your instructors will be here in a minute to meet with you. Take this time to meet with your team and get to know them better."

"I guess I will see you later," says Kuroda getting up.

"Yeah, maybe we can hang out later and catch up," replies Ichimaru.

* * *

Kuroda walks up the steps to meet Sakura. "Hey Kuroda," she says nervously.

"Hey Sakura, let's go over to the corner to meet up," he replies.

"Okay," responds Sakura and then she turns back to her friend, "Bye Yui."

"Later Sakura," says the blonde as she goes to meet with her new squad, "Come over to my house later if you're not busy."

* * *

Kuroda and Sakura walk over to the corner in silence. "Is there something wrong Kuroda?" she asks, "You seem different."

"Surprised I'm not showering people with confetti or throwing water balloons?" he inquires as the corner of his lips raise up into a crooked smile.

"Yeah kinda," she admits as her heart starts fluttering in a reaction that she has never had towards a boy before. Her palms become all sweaty and sticky and she nervously wipes them off on her dress.

He chuckles, "I guess I just decided I need grow up and get serious if I want to be a real ninja."

"Cool, I hope our team can do well, and I hope our Sensei is good," she says, "I want to become the strongest ninja I can be."

"Some kids told me you are Sakura and Kuroda," says the boy with white eyes walking up to them. His hair is cut short and although it looks respectable it seems a bit unnatural in combination with his more refined facial features. It doesn't really seem to suit a noble looking person like him at all.

"That's us," replies Kuroda, "I am guessing you are Jando." He looks at the boy suspiciously, examining his height and build trying to determine his capabilities.

"That's right," he replies with a bored expression on his face.

"Is it true?" asks Sakura examining the boy curiously.

"Is what true?" asks Jando slightly irritated.

"Do you really have the Byakugan?" she asks. Inside Kuroda is seething to know the answer, but his expression doesn't give away any hint of his emotions.

"Of course I do," he says, "I am from the Hyuga clan."

"So you are my team," says a ninja who drops down in front of them, "I am Raj Fujo, your Jonin instructor."

"It's nice to meet you," says Sakura.

"Well I don't feel like playing around so I will just tell you now," says Raj seeming distracted, like he has somewhere else to be.

"Tell us what?" asks Jando.

"You may think you are Genin now, but you're not," says Raj.

"But we passed the test!" argues Sakura vehemently knowing that she worked hard and studied for days in order to pass. Jando also has a look of shock and outrage all over his face, yet Kuroda seems completely unaffected by the news.

"That was just the preliminary test," explains Raj, "Now you have to pass my test and I will determine if you are truly worthy of being Genin."

"So what do we have to do for this test?" asks Kuroda.

"Meet me at the Stone of Lost Shinobi tomorrow morning," says Raj, "And bring your ninja gear. You are dismissed."

"_Another test huh_?" thinks Sakura as she walks out of the classroom, "_How come no one even told me about this? Now I have to stay up all night to study. Although it is outdoors, so maybe it is a skills test."_

"_Another test huh_?" thinks Jando, "_Well that is fine with me. It will just help me get stronger_."

"_So I have Sakura and Jando on my team_," thinks Kuroda as he walks out the door and down the hallway, "_Sakura isn't anything special. Her grades on paper are good, but her physical skills are just average. Still she could be useful. Jando on the other hand could be very useful to me."_

* * *

They all go home and prepare for the next day. Jando returns to the Hyuga complex where the majority of the clan resides. He spends his night in the training area working on perfecting his skills. Kuroda stops by the library and does some research to learn more about Jando's Byakugan. He dives into all the resources available, trying to get as much information he can in the short amount of time. Most of the data is vague, with all of the really useful stuff being housed with the Hyuga clan as closely guarded secrets. Sakura arrives home and immediately begins studying. She looks over anything and everything they could possibly be tested on. When she wears herself out she eats a light snack and then changes for bed. Before going to sleep she sits in front of a mirror and combs a brush through her hair in order to relax her mind.

* * *

The next morning Sakura arrives at the Stone of the Lost Shinobi to find the three males already there. "_Great, why do I have to be the last one here?"_ she complains to herself, "_I'm supposed to be the most reliable one of the group_."

"Great, now that everyone is here we can get started," announces Raj as he digs two small bells out of his pocket, "This is the bell test. All you have to do is get one of the bells from me and then you will officially become a true Genin of the Leaf Village."

"But you only have two bells," Jando points out, "We need another one."

"No, I think two will be just fine," Raj replies casually.

"Wait a minute," Sakura exclaims, "Does that mean only two of us are going to be become Genin?"

"Not at all," Raj responds, "If none of you can take a bell then none of you will advance, or if only one person gets a bell then only he or she advances."

"We just became a team and you are already pitting us against each other?" Jando comments out of annoyance, "What kind of test is this?"

"I never said you had to work against each other," Raj replies.

"_So that is how it is_," Kuroda surmises, "_Not a bad test. I don't think Jando gets the point though, and Sakura doesn't look like she does either. Oh well it doesn't really matter anyways_."

"But the maximum amount of people who can pass is three, so one of us won't make it," says Sakura.

"So what are the rules of the test?" Kuroda inquires seemingly unconcerned with how many people can pass.

"You can pretty much do anything you want to in order to take a bell," Raj reveals, "Try to trick me, try to beat me up, try using Ninjutsu, or even the weapons you brought. All that matters is that you get a bell."

"_Well if that is the case then this will be easier than I thought_," Jando thinks as he plans his strategy.

"_I guess this is a real test after all,"_ Sakura thinks as she tries to prepare.

"Sounds good to me," says Kuroda, "When do we start?"

**(Will they pass the test? Read the next chapter to find out. I forgot to mention, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	3. Genin Test

**(Thanks for coming back to read the third chapter of the series. I hope you give it a chance and read a few chapters before deciding to drop it. I do warn that the series is planned to be very long and probably won't be completed for at least 3 years. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"One more thing, you have until the end of the day to snatch a bell," explains Raj, "Ready? Begin!" At his signal the test begins and Sakura and Kuroda dash off into the bushes to hide. "_Alright, it looks like they have all hidden themselves pretty well_," thinks Raj before he looks over and sees Jando still standing in front of him, "_…I guess not_." Jando shifts his stance and widens his base into a fighting stance.

"Umm…what are you doing?" inquires Raj irked by the stupidity of his new pupil.

"I can't get a bell if I go run and hide. So the only option is to attack," responds Jando as he charges forward, "Byakugan!"

"_That is right,"_ thinks Raj as he dodges Jando's first blow, "_I forgot this kid is from the Hyuga clan. However his Gentle Fist Taijutsu isn't really up to par_, _plus I am guessing he didn't really do well in strategy courses. Oh well, I guess I will have to teach him."_ Jando charges in again, his fingers dart in towards Raj's chakra points intending to disrupt them. Yet Raj casually dodges and slaps the attacks away.

"Technique number one of a shinobi: Taijutsu," comments Raj with an air of superiority. Raj seems to have the upper hand in the following melee, but then Jando lands a strike to the chest. Raj liquefies and his Water Clone is destroyed.

"Water? What the..?" exclaims Jando.

"Technique number three of a shinobi: Ninjutsu," says Raj appearing behind the Hyuga boy. Then he kicks Jando in the gut and easily knocks him to the ground.

* * *

"_I guess this Raj Fujo is pretty decent, but he doesn't seem like Jonin material to me_," thinks Kuroda as he observes the fight from his hiding spot, "_There are a lot of open spots in his defenses, or is it that he is purposely leaving himself open? Either way I think it is time to get things moving_." Kuroda creates four shadow clones and launches them into attacks. They sprint out of the forest and attack the Jonin from all sides. Raj is surprised and gets overwhelmed by the simultaneous and unexpected assault.

"_Four clones?"_ thinks Raj as he smashes his elbow into the face of the nearest clone, "_I don't remember reading anything about that in the profile. Impressive, he must have been hiding the fact that he could use them_."

Raj is knocked backwards away from the four clones and he quickly performs seals, "Good idea Kuroda, however it is not going to be that easy. Fireball Jutsu!" A large ball of fire erupts from his mouth and engulfs the clones. Two of the clones are destroyed, but the other two manage to escape with minimum damage. The grass in the surrounding area is singed away leaving mostly dirt behind.

"_Wow, amazing_!" thinks Sakura as she observes from her hiding spot.

"Sorry but I don't need your lessons," says Kuroda appearing behind the Jonin.

"What? How did you…?" says Raj before the young Genin lands a devastating kick to his spine.

The real Kuroda starts performing hand signs as his remaining clones go in for another attack. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" announces Kuroda.

"_From below?"_ thinks Raj looking down as he recognizes the Jutsu. Yet the clones are already on him and one of them throws a punch aimed right for his face. Raj brings up both hands to block it. However Kuroda takes the opening and his hands pop up from the ground and grab hold of the Jonin's ankles.

"Damn!" curses Raj. The second clone is fast enough to take out a kunai and cut off the bells before Raj is sucked underground. The real Kuroda pops up and chops the Jonin on the back of the neck knocking Raj into unconsciousness. He retrieves the bells from his clone and then they disperse into white smoke.

* * *

"_He ...won?"_ thinks Sakura as she makes her way out of the bushes, "_Kuroda actually did it_." Jando walks over and is dumbfounded at what he just saw. Sakura starts realize, "_He doesn't even look tired? I didn't even do anything. I can't believe I am so weak compared him. He is amazing; I never knew he was this good_."

Jando stalks over with an enraged look, "Damn it! How could that guy beat Raj-sensei? He made it look like it was nothing. How come I was not able to get a bell?"

Kuroda says, "So there are only two bells here. That means only two of us can pass. I will give one of you the other bell if you give me something in return."

"What do you want?" asks Sakura.

Kuroda replies, "Well if you really want to become a Genin of this village then Jando, you will have to give me one of your eyes. As for you Sakura, you will have to give me your life." Both of them are taken aback by such a request.

Sakura questions, "What do you mean my life?"

Kuroda explains, "I want you to bend to my will. I want you to follow every order I give without hesitation, even if it means sacrificing your own life. Don't be mistaken though, this doesn't only benefit me. It will let you become very powerful as well. As for you Jando, I think it is clear why I want one of your eyes. The Byakugan is a very powerful Kekkei Genkai and anyone with it has the upper hand against an opponent."

Jando begins contemplating the offer, _"Is this guy serious? He wants one of my eyes. This is crazy, I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to fight with only one eye. Yet if I don't give it to him then I won't become a Genin and I will be stuck as the failure of the Hyuga clan. What the hell am I supposed to do?"_

Finally Sakura declares, "I…I'll do it. If that is what it takes to become a Genin then I will do it."

Kuroda takes out a scroll and tosses it to Sakura, "Well then just sign your name in blood on this contract to bind the agreement." Without really thinking about it she makes a small cut in her finger with a kunai then puts her signature on the bottom of the scroll and then hands it back to him. "Jando stay here and watch Raj to see if he wakes up," orders Kuroda after he tucks the scroll away, "Come on Sakura I need to do one more thing."

* * *

Kuroda walks with Sakura until they find a secluded area. After checking to make sure no one else is around he tells her, "All right, now that we are alone, take off your clothes." She hesitates and a surging pain goes through her body. It is so strong and violent that she falls down on to her hands and knees.

Kuroda speaks forcefully, "Did you think this was just a game Sakura? This is real. That pain you are experiencing right now will happen every time you try to disobey me. It is a part of the contract you signed. It is not fatal, but it hurts a lot. You should have read the contract before you signed it, but now this is what you have to live with for the rest of your life. Now as I said, take off your clothes."

Regretfully Sakura begins to remove her clothes, stripping them off shamefully, piece by piece, until her body is exposed. She tries to hide her private parts from his eyes by covering them up with her hands and arms. Yet this attempt to keep her most precious areas unseen is ended when he has her lie down on her back with her arms to the side.

Kuroda shows no excitement or intrigue at seeing the naked body of the opposite sex nor does he show any smugness or superiority. In fact he is not emotional at all and rather indifferent about the situation. He then kneels over her and places his hands a few inches above her body. He moves his hands around over her as if scanning for something. "Lie still and be quiet, this will only hurt for a few seconds," he says once he locates the spot above her belly button.

He takes out a kunai and carves a symbol similar to an exploding tag into her flesh. Then he makes a few hand signs and pours some of his chakra into the mark. After a minute the mark dims and soon is no longer visible and skin looks like nothing ever cut into it. "You are to tell no one about what I just did," Kuroda orders sternly, "You can redress now."

Sakura attempts to quickly put her clothes back on trying not to show her confusion and discomfort with the event. Yet this attempt fails because her small hands shake as she tries to re-zip and button her clothes and trembling tears wet the tips of her eyelashes.

* * *

Once Sakura is dressed and in control again they return to where Jando is still standing around looking stunned. Kuroda looks over at Raj and is disappointed to see him still knocked out. He pulls Raj out of the ground with a simple tug and says, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" inquires Sakura.

"To see the Hokage," he replies.

**(What will the Hokage have to say about this turn of events? Read the next chapter to find out. I forgot to mention, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	4. New Sensei

**(Thanks for coming back to read the fourth chapter of the series. I hope you give it a chance and read a few chapters before deciding to drop it. I do warn that the series is planned to be very long and probably won't be completed for at least 3 years. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Deep in the dark underground of the Hidden Leaf Village there is a small secluded room with a single chair inside. There is a man sitting in the chair, bound to it by various ropes and chains. His face is bloody, sweaty, dirty, and extremely tired. In the corner of the room there is another man, his face is clean, his clothes are freshly pressed, and though he's flipping through a magazine, he looks rather bored. Immediately outside the door there is another guard and a few meters further down the hall is a third man. This man is leaning against a wall and humming a cheerful melody to himself as he waits for someone. The sound of footsteps begins to echo down the hall and a few seconds later a woman comes into view.

She has long, black flowing hair, and her eyes are a scarlet red shade. She wears a white blouse that extends past her hips, with a black fishnet top under it and one red sleeve. The other arm is covered in white bandages up to the elbow and her legs are bare save for her tiny red shorts. Compared to the men she looks very out of place in the bowels of the village. The humming man stops humming and stands up straight to greet her, "Welcome Kayo, I'm glad you could make it. I'm sorry we had to pull you all the way down here."

"It really is not a problem. I just returned from a nice, relaxing vacation. I'm ready to get back into the swing of things so why not start with this?" she replies, "Although I am surprised that you would need me."

"Well, this guy is pretty tough. The interrogation squad couldn't get anything out of him and no one from the Yamanaka clan was able to penetrate his defenses," he explains, "So you are the last hope of finding out what his mission was and if he completed it."

"If he is so good then how did you catch him in the first place?" she inquires.

"Well that is the strange part. He was sneaking around some restricted rooms in headquarters when an ANBU member came across him. For some reason he just stood there looking at her," explains the man as he scratches his head, "He didn't even try to run away."

"That is strange," Kayo agrees, "But also good to know. Well then, show me to him."

He leads her to the door which the guard opens up and closes once they are inside. The guard in the corner, reading the magazine, gives a courteous nod which she returns. The prisoner doesn't even seem to notice her at first until she steps up right in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asks, his voice a little hoarse.

"Me? Oh, I'm just here to get some information," she replies. His dead and desolate expression turns into a smirk and he begins laughing uncontrollably.

"Something funny?" asks the head guard.

Once his laughing fit calms down and the prisoner responds, "You think she can break me? No one can break me. She will fail like all the rest."

"Don't be so sure," warns the guard in the corner, "She is not a normal interrogator, she is more of a specialist."

"It doesn't matter what she is," the captured spy sneers, "She won't get anything out of me."

"Enough talking, let's get on with this," says Kayo, "You wouldn't happen to have another chair would you?"

"Sorry, only the one," the head guard apologizes.

"Its fine," Kayo says as she sits down on the ground and crosses her legs. She takes two deep breaths of air before beginning to weave a complicated series of hand signs.

"What are you doing?" the prisoner questions.

"You'll find out in a moment," Kayo replies as she finishes the last sign and stares straight into his eyes, "Mind Interrogation Jutsu!" The prisoner's eyes become blank and his body stiff. Her eyes close and, as the Jutsu takes effect, Kayo experiences the familiar feeling of her mind disconnecting from her body. Her consciousness flows forward and invades the mind of the captured man.

* * *

When she opens her eyes Kayo is standing in the middle of a stairwell. The stairs are made of some sort of grey stone and the walls of various colored bricks. She begins to ascend the stairs which have flickering torches every so often to light the passage. Soon she comes to a corner and the stairs turn to the left and a while after that another left turn appears. _"Well, I guess his mind is configured like a tower,"_ she thinks, _"If I just keep walking for a while I should find a door."_ So she continues to ascend the stairs walking farther and farther up and turning left when the next corner comes around.

After walking for what seems like hours she suddenly stops and smiles. "Very clever, this isn't a tower at all; it is an impossible staircase," she says as she puts her hands together and concentrates for a moment and then places a single hand on a wall, "Reveal."

The bricks she placed her hand on all start turning brown and changing their texture and composition into that of wood. The effect spreads out until it forms into the shape of a door. A metal knob emerges from the newly created door and Kayo grabs it and opens it. The room on the other side is pitch-black so she takes the nearest torch off the wall and steps into the darkness.

The door closes itself behind her and only a very small area of the room is revealed by the light of the torch; but with the light she spots another torch on a wall and uses the fire from hers to light it. Once the fire is transferred all the torches in the room come alive. This new room is very large and composed of hundreds of new doors and hundreds of stairs leading to the doors. However, not all of the stairs and doors are in the correct position. Some are upside down, some sideways, and some at angles. "No wonder no one from the Yamanaka clan could get any information," she mutters, "I haven't seen mental defenses like this in a while. Whoever trained this guy did a really good job. Too bad for him that I know how to bypass a Relativity Technique."

Kayo places her torch in an open slot and then sits down on the ground in a cross-legged position. She places her hands together and closes her eyes to concentrate. After a few moments a breeze begins to flow around the room. Then the breeze picks up into a strong gust of wind centered around her. Her hair flies up and whips around as the wind moves faster and faster turning into a tornado with her at the epicenter. Amazingly, none of the torches seem to be affected by this wind, but everything else does. The bricks that the stairs are made of fly out of their positions and swirl around. The doors join them as well and eventually the torches, but their flames stay lit. Kayo changes the way her hands are locked to form a new seal and bricks begin flying out of the tornado. As they shoot out they land perfectly on top of each other and form four walls spaced about 100 meters apart. The doors fly out after and settle themselves into place leaving exactly a meter in between each. Finally the only thing left are the torches, and once they all fly out and settle into place the tornado reverts into a strong wind, a light breeze, and then fades into nothing.

"And so I don't have to waste time later," Kayo comments with a slight smile as she makes new hand signs, "Open!" The doors in the room fly open one after another, going around the room like dominoes. Kayo opens her scarlet eyes and proudly smiles at her work. She stands and walks over to the nearest door to peek inside. In this room a small sandy-haired boy is playing with a stuffed frog. She moves to the next room in which the child is running through a harsh downpour of rain and his clothes are getting drenched. In the room after that the child is laughing with a young violet-haired girl that looks to be the same age. Kayo moves from room to room, glancing in each just to make sure she doesn't miss anything.

_"Most of these memories are immaterial,"_ she thinks as she watches a teenage version of the boy kissing a teenage version of the girl, _"He does seem to have a very good memory though. Most people don't even have half as many rooms as this."_ She moves along from door to door observing the memories of the prisoner, watching his life go by. For the most part the memories are in order, although are few of them are jumbled around. One thing she does notice is that she has yet to encounter a memory from his older years. After a while she comes to a door that has not been opened. She reaches for the handle and immediately two metal bars sprout out and barricade the door.

"He still has defenses in place? He really is good. I can see why he was chosen to be a spy," she says as she makes a few hand signs, "But it still is not good enough." She reaches her hand out and shoves it into the door. It phases straight through the door as if it was air. She shoves her arm in up to the elbow and then slowly twists it to the left. She uses her free hand to make another hand sign and orders, "Unlock!" The metal bars retract into the door frame and when she extracts her arm the door swings open.

Inside this room the teenage boy and girl seem to be embracing in a hug under the light of a full moon. Yet the girl pulls back clutching something in her chest. Her blouse turns crimson and she holds up her hand staring at the blood in disbelief. "...Why?" she asks in anguish.

"I had no choice," replies the boy with coldness and indifference, "You are a distraction. I can't serve the village with my full abilities as long as you exist."

The pain and hurt show in her eyes as the tears roll down her cheeks. "I...I loved you," the girl says as her last words before pulling a dagger out of her chest. The blood pours out of the mortal wound and she collapses onto the ground. The boy turns his back on her without the slightest thought and walks away.

"_So, this is what they teach their ninja in the Serpent Village," _Kayo thinks shaking her head in disgust as she moves on to the next door. After a few more unimportant memories she comes to a corner of the room still having learned nothing significant. The next wall is filled with the man's training to become a ninja and some of his first missions. She arrives at the second corner and after opening the first few doors she fears that it will be much of the same type of memories. But then she comes across another closed door that bars itself from opening. After using her technique to unlock the door she sees a memory of his first true spying mission. She moves on to the next door to find that it is also closed.

She glances at the next door in line and sees that it is also closed. She looks at the one after it and sees the same thing. In fact, the entire section of the wall seems to be filled with closed doors. _"Damn this is going to take forever if I have to open them all up one by one,"_ she thinks dreading the prospect of going though one by one, _"Well, only one choice then. I haven't done this in a while, but it should fit the task."_ She takes up a seated position again and begins to concentrate. After a moment, and a series of hand signs, a small, green object pops up from the ground in the center of the room. It grows larger and larger, turning brown as bark forms around the center. Then the tree sprouts branches, and the branches sprout branches, and those branches sprout branches.

The tree becomes enormous and the branches spread out far and wide. Then each of the branches stretches out until it finds one of the closed doors. They phase through the door in the same manner that her arm did earlier. With a twist and the order from Kayo all of the doors pop open. "_Something is wrong," _Kayo senses opening her eyes. She stands and begins to walk, weaving her way through the maze of branches searching for something. She walks and walks until finally she sees it. One door has not opened. This door has five metal bars across it, all in the color of gold. "I have you," she smirks, "It might have taken me hours to find this one if you hadn't added the extra protection."

She stands directly in front of the door and closes her eyes to concentrate while forming hand signs. Suddenly all of the branches retract from their doors and flood toward this door; the one that contains the man's most recent memories. The branches swarm all around her and surge into the door. They rip and tear at the golden bars, tossing them aside when they come loose. A solid gold shield drops down in front of the door, chopping the branches in half. Another wave of branches surges forward and slams into this new barrier. They scratch and claw and slash and pull until the new barrier comes flying off. Finally, the door swings open and Kayo steps forward to experience the full memory.

* * *

Kayo opens her eyes as her mind returns to her own body. She is back in the small, isolated room with the two guards and the prisoner strapped to the chair. "How did it go?" asks the one in the corner, still reading his magazine.

"It took a little more effort than I anticipated, but I got what we needed," she explains as she stands.

The prisoner seems to awaken from a comatose state and immediately senses something is not right. "Impossible! That is impossible; no one can get through the labyrinth. Let alone open the golden door!" he shouts.

"It is only a labyrinth because you re-designed it to be that way," Kayo responds, "That little trick confuses a lot of people, but once you know how, it is easy to return it to the original form."

"They never told me someone like you was in this village," the captive says, "Who...who are you?"

"It doesn't matter," says Kayo as she moves to leave the room with the lead guard, "Oh, and just so you know, the woman in the hallway was not her. You killed her all those years ago." As the door closes the spy hangs his head in guilt and shame.

Outside the lead guard asks, "So, what did you find out?"

"I'll give a full report to the Hokage, but basically he failed his mission," she reveals, "The Serpent Village wanted information on the defensive strategies of our village. He was able to get some information, but we caught him before he could pass it on to his superiors."

"Why did he give up when we captured him?" the guard inquires.

"He thought the ANBU woman was someone he killed a long time ago," she explains.

"I see, well thanks for all the help," he replies.

"No problem. Ohh, I left his mind open so that the Yamanaka clan can go back inside later. I'm sure there is a lot of important information we can learn from him, I just didn't feel like sifting through it all on my own," she adds.

"I'll be sure to send them in as soon as possible," he responds, "Good work." Without looking back or accepting his praise, Kayo silently walks down the long hallway disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Team 3 arrives in front of the Hokage's study with Kuroda carrying their defeated teacher and the others tentatively following behind. From inside the chamber they hear the 8th and another female voice having a discussion about Genjutsu. Sakura and Jando pause and hesitate before the solid, oak doors that open into the chambers of the most powerful person in the village.

"_What are we doing here anyway?" _Jando wonders, _"It's not like the Hokage has time to talk with some new and unimportant Genin like us. There is no way we can get a meeting with her. What is this Kuroda kid thinking?" _

"Umm... maybe we should come back later," Sakura suggests nervously, "She seems to be busy with someone right now. We probably shouldn't interrupt."

Kuroda bursts through the doors, walks into the room, and throws Raj onto the ground. His unconscious body makes a large thud when it impacts the wooden floor boards. Shocked by his boldness, Sakura and Jando stand dumbfounded in the hallway for a minute before following him in. Kuroda glances over at the woman standing across from the Hokage. He notes her exquisite beauty, flawless porcelain skin combined with her dark hair and scarlet eyes that give her an exotic look. But then he turns his attention toward the blonde-haired woman behind the desk.

Outrage and shock flashes like shadows across the Eighth Hokage's face as she demands, "What in the world happened?"

"Sakura and I passed the test," Kuroda politely replies before he throws the bells over and they tinkle when they hit the papers on her desk, "Even though the point of the exercise wasn't to get the bells we did it anyway. However, now we require a new Sensei. Raj Fujo just really is not up to par." He glances back over at the black-haired woman and sees a hint of curiosity in her eyes that intrigues him.

The Hokage stands on her feet slamming her fists on the solid oak desk and starts to yell, "It is not your decision who…!"

Kuroda cuts her off, "That woman over there seems like she would be an appropriate replacement. Jando, Sakura, I will see you tomorrow." Then he turns his back and simply walks out of the room leaving Jando and Sakura behind to feel the Hokage's wrath.

* * *

"Ohh man, I am beat," announces Kenta Akimichi as he rests his hands on his knees. His new teammates, from Team 10, Yui Yamanaka and Ichimaru Nara stop alongside him.

"Yeah, me too," says Yui stretching her arms out and yawning, "I definitely wasn't expecting something like that."

"I guess becoming a Genin isn't anything to joke around about," says Ichimaru as he folds his arms behind his head and stares up at the sky, "It is going to be a lot tougher from here on out. Are you two ready for it?"

"What's with the new attitude?" Yui inquires, "I always thought you were a goofball and a slacker."

"Yeah, well, everybody has to grow up sometime," he replies.

"I'm definitely ready!" Kenta proclaims as a large growl comes from his stomach, "I just need a refill first. I know a great sushi bar by the Academy, you guys want to come? My treat."

"Oh, I know that place," says Yui, "It is great, I'm definitely in. Let's go Ichimaru."

Still staring at the clouds Ichimaru thinks, _"This is my new life now. These are my new comrades, no, my new friends. I know we can become strong together."_

"Come on, Ichimaru," calls Yui, already running up the road with Kenta.

"Hurry up or you will miss out," yells Kenta.

"Wait up for me," says Ichimaru running after them.

* * *

Kenta, Yui, and Ichimaru are walking towards the Academy looking exhausted and hungry when Kuroda appears in front of them says, "Yo."

Kenta nearly jumps out of his pants before realizing who it is, "Oh, it's just you Kuroda. How did you do that?"

"Huh do what?" he replies playing dumb, "So, did you guys pass your test?"

"Yeah, we are all officially Genin," Ichimaru answers glancing proudly at the other members of Team 10.

Kuroda comments, "Everyone in my team passed as well, but our Sensei was not qualified so we are getting a new one."

Ichimaru comments, "My Sensei is really good and really smart. I've been told that Yoshikuni Dosu is one of top Jonin in the village."

"That is really great for you," Kuroda murmurs.

Ichimaru starts to ask, "So what exactly happened with…?"

"Sorry, I have to get going," says Kuroda as he turns to walk away, "See you around."

Ichimaru watches his best friend walk off and is left standing in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile the 8th Hokage has been interviewing Jando and Sakura about the events of the Genin test.

"So, you are saying that Kuroda defeated Raj Fujo, a highly skilled Jonin, all by himself? And he did this by summoning multiple shadow clones and then trapping Raj underground and knocking him out?" the Hokage summarizes.

"Yes, Lady Katonae," Sakura confirms meekly.

"Then he said your team needed a new teacher and you headed here?" the Hokage inquires.

"Well, no, there was something else first," says Jando uncomfortably looking down at the floorboards.

"And that would be...?" she prompts.

"Well, Kuroda took the two bells and said that he would give the other to one of us in exchange for something," Jando explains.

"What did he want?" the Hokage asks.

"Well... he said that he wanted one of my eyes or that he wanted Sakura to be his slave or servant or something," Jando reveals, "I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but Sakura took the deal and they went off somewhere together for a bit."

"Sakura, is this true?" the Hokage asks, her tone and facial expression changing from angered to interested.

"Yeah, but Jando is just exaggerating a bit," Sakura replies, trying to hide her nervousness and stick to the plan Kuroda gave to her, "He just wants me to help him out with chores and stuff, since... you know... he lives all by himself."

"So, then, why did you need to go off alone with him?" the Hokage inquires suspiciously as she peer into the mind of the young girl and drag out the truth.

"We were just discussing when I would be free and if my parents would have any problem with it," Sakura lies.

"Fine, fine enough of this," the Hokage announces, though still skeptical about the tale, "For the moment I will appoint Kayo here as your new Jonin leader. You'll meet her tomorrow at the Three Pillars for your first mission. Now get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am," says Sakura quickly hurrying to the door.

"Yes, ma'am," repeats Jando eagerly following after her.

"You don't really mind this, do you?" the Hokage asks after the two young Genin exit the room and close the door.

"I don't mind it," replies the raven-haired woman standing across the desk from her, "I haven't been needed on a lot of missions lately, and I have been interested in teaching for a while."

"Good, because going through all the trouble of selecting a new Sensei for Team 3 is something I don't have the time for," the newly-appointed Hokage says with a heavy sigh.

"It should be fairly interesting," the younger woman replies, "Especially with that taller boy on the team."

"You know who he is, don't you?" the Hokage asks.

"Yes, I am aware," the Jonin confirms.

"And you don't have any problem with it?" asks the 8th.

"If the 7th Hokage didn't have a problem with him, then neither do I," the Jonin confirms.

"Very well then, here is a complete profile on the team so you can catch up," says the Hokage handing her a folder, "Make sure to keep an eye on Kuroda though. Something seems strange about him. He is different from before."

* * *

Sakura, Jando, and Kuroda meet around noon at the Three Pillars. Wooden posts are stuck in the ground; each about two meters tall. For generations this site has been the meeting place of newly-appointed Genin. The ground around the posts is filled with patches of dirt and grass, evidence of the sweat from the hard training of young ninja. They wait patiently until their new Sensei arrives.

"Sorry I am late," says the raven haired woman suddenly appearing in a tornado of leaves, "I had some things to finish up, but anyway, my name is Kayo Yuhi. As you know the Hokage saw fit to replace your previous squad leader Raj Fujo and give him another assignment. So, since I am relatively free I took the job."

"Good afternoon, Kayo-sensei," Kuroda says politely.

She looks at him skeptically and then says, "I'm impressed from what I was told about you from the report of the test, but I expect that all of you will work as a team from now on."

"You don't have to worry about that," Kuroda assures her.

"That is good to hear. Now, to start out, I want to do a little exercise. Since I just introduced myself I will start out by giving some background information," she says as she brushes some loose bangs out of her eyes, "I am 28 years old and I have lived in the Leaf Village all my life. I specialize in Genjutsu techniques, but I am a Jonin and am skilled in other areas. I have served in a variety of sections and on various teams throughout my time as a ninja. Some of them I can talk about and some of them I can't. My goal in life is to keep the people of this village safe from any threats that come against them."

"I guess I'll go next then," the pink-haired girl says, stepping forward, "I'm Sakura Nagana and I am only 12. My family has lived in the village for generations, and we own a small store that sells a mixture of items. There have been some great kunoichi who came from the family and I just want to be strong like they were."

"I'm Jando Hyuga and I'm 14," says the Hyuga boy as he runs his hand through his short-cut hair, "My clan was one of the founding members of the Leaf Village. My goal is to become the leader and strongest member of the clan. Anyone who gets in my way will get a fist to the face."

"All right then..." says Kayo feeling awkward, "Looks like you're the last one."

"I'm Kuroda Taishi and I am 12 years old," says the taller boy with jet black hair, "I live alone in my own apartment. As I am sure you know I used to be a big troublemaker and played pranks on villagers nearly every day. My goal now is to grow up and do my part to help make this world a more peaceful place."

"Well, those are all noble goals and, as your Sensei, I will do my best to help you achieve them," says Kayo with a warm smile.

* * *

Soon after that day Team 3 starts going on assigned missions, but they are not quite what the new Genins expected. The first few missions are the basic D-rank ones like helping out villagers with chores, pulling weeds, walking dogs, or planting crops for sick farmers. While they were initially excited to start out on real missions, these ones were not the type they expected. They found the assigned ones unsatisfying; leaving them itching for some real action.

"What is the point of doing this mission anyway?" Jando complains, "Ninjas shouldn't have to do these types of trivial things!"

"Just be quiet and stop complaining," warns Sakura, who is hiding in the bushes beside him, "I'm sure once we do enough of these easy ones we will start to get more difficult assignments."

"This is so irritating," he moans, "I could be doing actual training instead of sitting here and doing nothing."

"Just focus on our assignment," she orders, "We are sitting here so we can ambush the target when Kuroda gives us the signal."

There is a crackle of static from her radio and then a voice says, "Target is moving again."

"Copy that," replies Sakura as she touches a button on the radio to talk, "Is the target headed our way?"

"Negative," says the voice, "I will redirect and notify you when it is coming."

"Understood, good luck Kuroda," she responds.

* * *

Kuroda takes his hand off the transmitter button and watches carefully as a small, black ball of fur darts out of the bushes. He follows after it from above in the trees thinking, _"If I remember correctly there should be a large boulder ahead. I can make my move there."_ The cat charges ahead chasing after who knows what. A minute later it slows down and comes to a halt in front of a large, gray boulder that looks very out of place in the forest. Kuroda drops down right behind the cat making barely any noise in the process. "_Hmm... well maybe I can catch it on my own instead of driving it into the ambush_," he thinks as he reaches forward.

But this cat is a little trickier than most. It senses him and spins around hissing and baring its fangs. Then it takes off, darting right through his legs. He tries to catch it, but it is too nimble and agile. "_Man, that thing is fast_," thinks Kuroda as he spins around, "_And now it is going in the wrong direction." _He flips open the pack on his leg and extracts some kunai. The cat is running away when one of the kunai zips over its head and lands in its path. Scared for its life the cat hops around the weapon and tries to keep running in the same direction. Several more blades land and block off that path, causing the cat to turn and head towards the south.

Kuroda chases after it, picking his kunai up along the way. He puts his hand on the transmitter to send word to the others, "The target is heading your way, Sakura. ETA one minute."

"Okay, we will be ready," she responds.

"Kuroda, you are supposed to catch the cat not kill it, remember?" says another voice on the radio.

"I didn't hit it, Sensei," Kuroda replies innocently.

"Just be more careful," Kayo warns, "Our client would be very angry if we brought her pet back dead."

"Yes, Sensei," he replies as he charges after the animal.

* * *

"Here it comes, Jando," says Sakura as she sees the feline sprinting towards their position.

"Yeah, I see it," replies the Hyuga boy.

Sakura watches closely as it comes into range and says "Okay, we move in five... four... three..."

"Here I go!" shouts Jando as he bursts out of the bushes with the big, brown sack to catch the animal in.

"Wait, you idiot!" yells Sakura as she jumps out after him. That cat puts on the brakes when it sees the boy leap out from hiding. It turns around to go back the other way, but Kuroda is charging in from the direction. It spins back the other way and sprints back to Jando. He tries to catch it in the sack but it darts around him, easily dodging his attempts. Then the cat spots Sakura and suddenly leaps straight at her.

"Well, that was unexpected," says Kuroda walking up. Sakura holds the cat in her arms like a baby, it purrs as she stokes it.

"Good work, team," says Kayo as she drops down from the trees, "It didn't go exactly as planned, but in the end you completed the task."

"I guess we all have room for improvement," says Kuroda ruefully.

"Especially you, Jando," comments Sakura, "You moved way too early. If it hadn't jumped into my arms we would still be chasing after it."

"Ahh, who cares, it is just a stupid cat anyways," he responds looking disgruntled, "Can we go do a real mission now?"

"Let's go back and drop it off to the client before anything else," says Kuroda. He moves up closer to walk with Sakura but as he approaches the cat becomes defensive and hisses. He backs away from her and it settles back down. _"That's strange," _he thinks, _"Animals usually like me."_

"I guess it only likes girls," says Kayo as she pets the cat with no problem.

As she walks through the forest back towards the village Kayo watches her students interacting with each other and examines what she has learned about them over the past few weeks, _"Kuroda seems to be the most mature of the bunch which is surprising considering the reports about him. I guess the Hokage was right when she said something seemed different about him. But overall he is strong, fast, intelligent, quick to react, and a hard worker. Plus, he seems to get along with Sakura and they work well together. She is just a little immature, but that is normal for a girl her age. But as a ninja she is completely and utterly average. She has all of the basics down, but she doesn't have anything after that. I'll have to work with her more to try and find her true calling. Then finally we have Jando. Cocky, rash, impatient, and not very bright. I'll have to put the most work into him if I want my first batch of students to succeed. I guess it is true that becoming a Jonin leader and teaching the youth of the village isn't an easy task."_

* * *

There is a rapping at her window and Sakura wearily opens her eyes to the new day. She turns her head to look at the clock and mumbles sleepily, "It's only seven o'clock; it is way too early to be getting up on a Saturday." The noise continues and Sakura is forced to get up to see what is going on. Outside of her window Kuroda is waiting patiently on the balcony. She rubs her eyes, yawns, and then slides open the glass. "Did you need me for something?" she asks sleepily.

"I don't really need you for anything today," he says, "But the Hokage does."

"The Hokage? What does she need me for?" she inquires.

"Well, she doesn't need you specifically, she wants the whole team there," he reveals, "Kayo-sensei said we will be going on our first C-rank mission today."

At the news Sakura instantly becomes fully awake and energetic asking, "What? Are you serious? Our first C-rank?"

"That's what she said," he confirms.

Sakura slams the glass and pulls the curtain closed. She scrambles around, throwing things all over the room, trying to find everything she needs for the day. Kuroda patiently waits outside just staring up at the clouds. Sakura emerges fifteen minutes later complaining about her messy hair and they take off toward the center of the village.

**(What do you think of the new Sensei Kayo Yuhi? I really think this chapter was the best so far and if you liked it I hope you will continue reading. I forgot to mention, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	5. Escort the Brothers Part 1

**(Thanks for coming back to read the fifth chapter of the series. This time we find Team 3 going on there first real mission outside the village. How will they fare? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"The objective of this mission is to escort a politician's two sons to a private estate where their mother lives," explains the Hokage, fighting off a grin due to the knowledge of what is coming next, "Come on in boys."

There is a loud thump on the wooden doors and the sound of two voices raised in anger can be heard out in the hall. The team looks at each other with uneasiness and uncertainty. After another thump the door bursts open and two boys roll though, fighting one another with feet and fists.

"Take it back Enji!" says the one with messy dark black hair just long enough to reach his eyebrows. His fancy black suit is covered with dirt and his face has a few small pink scratches on it.

"Never!" shouts Enji who sports light brown hair in the same style as his brother, "I won't take it back Nobuo." His knees are covered in dirt and his expensive looking jacket and red bowtie are also filthy from the brawl.

"We have to escort these brats?" Jando complains over the noise of the boys renewed scuffling.

"Hey, who are you calling a brat?" shouts Enji forgetting about his brother and earning a fist in his face.

"Good luck," says the 8th with a wink and a devious smirk on her face.

"Uhh...thanks," Jando replies scratching his head and looking uncomfortable.

"All right, let's go you two," says Sakura trying to begin the mission.

"Shut up ugly!" responds Nobuo as he closes his eyes, scrunches up his face, and sticks his tongue out at her.

"Why, you little…" shouts Sakura as a blush of anger takes over her features. She stomps over, all attempts at professionalism flying out the door with her temper, preparing to punch the young boy who is still entangled with his brother.

"Sakura, those are our clients," comments Kayo mildly, "You can't attack them."

"Sorry, Sensei," says Sakura, ashamed of forgetting her place. After the reprimand from her sensei she takes a moment to compose herself.

"Well, what are we supposed to do with them?" asks Jando glaring at the boys with anticipation of a highly irritating mission.

"Do with us? We are not animals you know!" exclaims Enji.

"If you don't want to be treated like animals then stop acting like them," comments Kuroda as he picks up both of the boys by the backs of their shirts and throws them over his back.

"Hey, let me go!" shouts Nobuo as he struggles to get free.

"Sorry, but you are just going to have stay there until we get to our destination. Let's go team," Kuroda says sternly. He heads out the door, not giving the boys a chance to protest.

"Well, that was easy," remarks Sakura amazed at the quickness with which the kids submitted to Kuroda's authority. She bows to the Hokage and then turns to follow them out of the office.

"He can only do that because he is so tall," complains Jando as he walks after them.

* * *

Hours later, the group is traveling on a lonely little dirt road in the middle of a quaint and quiet forest. Spots of sunlight seep through the leaves overhead and shed light on the path. Kayo eventually made Kuroda set the brothers down to walk on their own feet since they were behaving well, but it is now looking like a bad idea. They have started to fight each other again for no apparent reason.

"No you're the second, I'm the first," shouts Nobou with conviction.

"I'm definitely the first, you are just jealous," counters Enji.

_"What the heck are these two even arguing about?" _wonders Jando as he tries to hold the two apart.

* * *

They are becoming so loud that a group of bandits hear them from miles away. "Those brats are way too easy to track, this is going to be a piece of cake," remarks one of the bandits, whose neck and mouth are covered with a long, thin blue scarf.

"What about the guards?" asks another bandit gravely, this one wears an open flannel shirt and has a long scar across his chest, "It looks like there are four of them."

"Who cares? We outnumber them five to one. It will be a piece of cake," comments another bandit exuding confidence in the group's strength. Tied to his back is a sword the size of a person which seems just the perfect size for this man.

"Okay, let's attack now then," suggests another man with black eye-patch. With a rumble of agreement from the rest of the men they move out to attack their target.

* * *

"Will you two please stop fighting, you are hurting my brain," groans Sakura putting her hands up to her ears to try and block out the noise.

"_Mine as well_," Kayo thinks secretly as she grits her teeth and tries to focus on the road. Up ahead a bit a small stream cuts though the earth and carries water to an unknown destination. Water flows over the rocks and it is so clean that the pebbles at the bottom can be clearly seen. Compared to the conflict between the boys it seems like the most peaceful place in the world.

"How much longer until we get there?" asks Jando after he notices her staring ahead.

"You are so wrong!" yells Nobuo ignoring the ninja's comments.

"I am right! You are the one who is wrong!" argues Enji as he tries to push past Jando.

"I said be quiet!" yells Sakura, red-faced and stomping her foot onto the ground. The sudden outburst causes everyone to become quiet, including the boys. Finally there is no noise and everyone can think clearly again and they can hear clearly as well.

"Sakura look out!" screams Kuroda as he runs towards her.

A large bandit swings a sword down upon Sakura. The sword glints in the sunlight as Sakura stares in frozen fascination at the advancing bandit, but Kuroda makes it in time to halt the blade with his kunai. Sparks that fly off the connected blades as they each try to overpower the other.

"We are surrounded!" yells Jando who has activated his Byakugan, "Those brats were so loud it's no wonder they snuck up on us." He moves his arms and legs into a pose as he tries to count the number of enemy popping up.

"Sakura, guard the boys!" orders Kayo as she draws a weapon, "Jando, form up with me and Kuroda so we create a triangle with Sakura at the center." 'Sakura snaps out of her horrified reverie and runs over towards the boys, but a bandit charges at her. Kuroda tricks his opponent into using too much power and then slips down under the blade. As the bandit falls forward he grabs hold of his arm and tosses him over the shoulder so he crashes into the new attacker.

Now over their initial surprise and focused on their orders Team 3 starts to engage the other bandits. Sakura turns to where a big group of enemies are rushing forward and places herself in front of the boys.

Nobuo and Enji are shaking in their crocodile-skin shoes and covering their ears in an attempt to block out the sounds of violently clashing weapons all around. The fear takes over their bodies and they start backing up, out of the defensive formation, 'and the action leads them to bump into a very large bandit.

"Hi there boys," sneers the bandit in an evil voice. His size is massive, as if he was meant to be a bear and not a human.

"Sakura help!" screams Nobuo, but she is engaged with another bandit. Another two bad guys appear and surround the boys, they are much shorter but just as deadly-looking.

One of them comments, "You two are coming with us!" They move in from all sides, providing no chance of escape.

"Not while I'm around," says Kayo appearing in mid-air. Her flowing black hair looks dazzling as she spins around and with a single kick nails both of the men in the head simultaneously with a sickening crack.

"Nice moves for a sexy woman such as yourself," says the larger bandit as he catches and locks his arms to restrain her, "Maybe I'll take you too." He laughs menacingly believing that he has achieved victory.

"Not likely," says Kayo coolly and calmly. "_You may be big, but you are way too slow to catch me off guard_," she thinks as she senses her technique starting to take effect.

"What the hell? I can't move my body!" exclaims the bandit as his muscles strain to move.

"That is because I caught you in my Genjutsu," explains Kayo as she easily slides out of his grip and settles on the ground, "It's called the Body Freeze Jutsu. How do you like it?"

"Damn you, you bitch!" yells the large man, fury evident in his face and eyes full of rage.

"Next time you should plan more carefully before you attack Leaf Ninja," says Kayo impassively before twisting around and slashing his neck with a kunai.

Meanwhile an opponent has backed Sakura up against a tree. Her eyes dart around frantically looking for an opening to attack or escape. The bandit brings his sword up and slashes horizontally. The attack connects, but Sakura's body turns into a log. "What the hell?" exclaims the surprised bandit.

"I am a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village," says Sakura proudly as she appears in the air above him.

"Why you little…!" says her opponent swinging upwards, but only connecting with a shimmer of light. The sword passes straight through the illusion, causing the image to warp and bend back into reality.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" taunts Sakura appearing below, beneath his guard. She slams her kunai into the ninja's gut and he collapses into a heap. Sakura places her hands on her knees, breathing heavily from her effort.

"Good work Sakura," says Kuroda, walking up to her.

She looks around to see a few bandits dead on the ground, their bodies crumpled into huddling shapes where they'd fallen in death, but there are not nearly enough corpses. "Where did the rest of them go?" she asks surprised.

"They ran away like cowards," comments Jando grinning cockily as he brushes dirt off of his robes.

"No, they retreated," corrects Kuroda, "A wise choice on their part. I guess they weren't informed that the boys would be guarded by ninja."

"I still think they are cowards," says Jando turning his back and gritting his teeth.

"Don't worry," says Kayo as she examines the two brothers for injuries, "I have no doubt they will be back. You can prove your skills then."

"I am fine!" shouts Enji tugging his arm away from the scarlet-eyed Jonin.

* * *

"Hurry up you two," says Jando later on in the day as the group travels down the banks of a river. The river is wide and deceptively deep, its water still and calm providing a tranquil atmosphere. The sun is nearing the end of its arc, signaling that night is almost upon them.

"I am tired," whines Enji as he stumbles along.

"I am hungry," adds Nobuo, tugging on Sakura's dress.

"All right, let's take a break then," announces Kayo, searching around for a good resting spot.

"What? Why?" questions Jando, "I can still go on for miles."

"Are we really going to stop Sensei?" asks Sakura.

"Yes, we are," confirms Kayo, "When you are traveling with other people you need to take their needs into consideration. We are ninja; we have the ability and training to keep going for a long time. These boys are just regular people. Their bodies cannot handle the same things as us."

"I understand," says Sakura.

"We will stop over there," says Kayo pointing over to a secluded grove, "Kuroda, please set up a perimeter."

"Yes Kayo-sensei," he responds.

* * *

After gathering some dry logs Sakura starts up a fire so that they can cook a meal for the two hungry boys. Kuroda walks in a large circle around the camp and sets up a few traps to warn them of approaching enemies. Then he jumps up into the forest and keeps lookout from high in the trees.

"Wow, this is really good Sakura, where did you learn to cook like this?" asks Jando once the meal is prepared. He dives into the stew with ferocious intensity, giving way to his hunger.

"Kuroda taught me," she replies.

"Since when does Kuroda know how to cook?" questions Jando resentfully. "_That jerk has time to hang out with girls instead of training and he is still so good?" _he wonders, _"And Sakura needs to learn how to cook from a guy? I thought that was the first thing that all girls learned."_

"Well, he has been living on his own for a long time," explains Sakura, "So it is only natural that he knows how to cook for himself."

"I thought you guys were ninjas," interrupts Enji, "Since when do ninjas have time to learn to cook?"

"They only recently became Genin, or considered as full-fledged ninja," explains Kayo, "And besides that it is not like ninja are on missions every moment of every day. We do have some free time."

"Yeah, but this food is a lot better than something an amateur could just cook up," comments Nobuo, "It takes time and dedication to learn to cook this good."

Sakura blushes, "Well thanks, I have been working hard and I guess this means it has paid off."

"I do a lot of reading in my free time," comments Kuroda having caught the tail-end of the conversation from his perch above, "And I got tired of eating bad food all the time. So I just took out a lot of cookbooks from the Village Library and taught myself how to cook better. I made a meal for Sakura one time, and she liked it so much that she asked me to teach her."

"Since when are you an expert on cooking brother?" comments Enji.

"What did you say?" replies Nobuo.

"You heard me, Scaredy-cat!" taunts Enji.

"Take that back!" shouts Nobuo.

"Oh great, not again," sighs Jando. The boys jump at each other and wrestle around on the ground.

"Why should I?" replies the brown-haired youth.

"Because it's a lie!" cries Nobuo hotly.

"No it isn't! You are a scaredy-cat. You were so scared of those bandits back there that you were shaking!" yells Enji.

"Shut up! You were scared too!" counters the black-haired boy.

"That's a lie!" yells Enji.

"You were right next to me shaking like a little girl," taunts Nobuo dodging out of the way of his brother's furious fists.

"All right, that is enough, you two," says Kayo breaking apart the fight, "You are going to give our position away again."

"I hate you Enji, and I never want to see you again!" yells Nobuo.

"Good because I never want to see you again either!" shouts Enji.

"Fine, I am out of here!" announces Nobuo, and before anyone can stop him, he runs off into the forest.

"Good, then I will go this way!" yells Enji, before running off in the opposite direction, leaving his escorts staring after him with blank eyes and open mouths.

"Umm…what the heck just happened?" asks Sakura, scratching her head.

"Damnit, now we have to go find them, and it's going to get dark in a few hours," groans Jando as he sets his empty bowl down, "I'll go after this one." He runs off to track down Nobou before anyone can do anything.

"Jando, wait a minute, don't go off on your own," calls Sakura as she heads after him.

Kuroda jumps down from the tree and lands next to his raven-haired master, "What do you want to do about this Sensei? You can take care of yourself, so do you want me to head after them?"

"No, I want you to come with me," says Kayo as she pulls a scroll from her pouch, "The area that Enji is headed towards is very dangerous terrain. We need to find him before he hurts himself. I'm sending a message to Sakura to meet us back here once they get Nobuo."

"Okay," he replies. A small mechanical bird pops out of the scroll when Kayo pours chakra into it. She attaches a message then winds the bird up and it flies off.

"Let's get moving," she says.

* * *

The mechanical bird catches up to Sakura and lands on her shoulder. Sakura takes the note from the bird's leg, and then it poofs into smoke. "What is that?" asks Jando as they run through the forest.

"A message from Kayo-sensei," says Sakura as she reads the note, "She says to meet back at the grove when we find Nobuo. Have you spotted him yet?"

Jando looks around with his Byakugan trying to find the boy, "Yeah, I just found him. He is up ahead about a hundred meters."

* * *

"Stupid Nobuo," mumbles Enji picking up a rock and chucking it. There is a thud and then a scary growl. A large bear stumbles out of the trees with a large lump on its head and an angry expression on its face.

"Uh-oh, help! Somebody help!" shouts Enji backing away and tripping over a stone. The bear stalks toward him planning to get a fresh meal for the day. It bares its polished, white fangs and roars so loud it sounds like thunder.

"Body Freeze Jutsu!" announces Kayo appearing just in time. The bear becomes frozen, unable to move, its teeth looming inches away from the boy's neck. Kuroda jumps down and grabs Enji and then leaps back into the trees. Kayo releases her Jutsu when Kuroda lands next to her. "Good work," she compliments.

"Put me down!" demands Enji struggling and nearly in tears but unwilling to admit he was afraid.

"Oh, so you would rather we let the bear have you'?" teases Kuroda.

Enji freezes in horror and shakes his head violently replying, "No, I'm sorry,"

"Good because if you run off again then I won't save you," threatens Kuroda.

"We should head back and see if Sakura and Jando were successful," comments Kayo giving her student a stern, but not totally serious glare.

Meanwhile...

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? What will happen to Nobuo, and can the team complete the mission? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	6. Escort the Brothers Part 2

**(Thanks for coming back to read the sixth chapter of the series. We continue with Team 3's first real mission outside the village. How will they fare? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

...Meanwhile Nobuo is in another area of the forest kicking a log. "Dumb Enji, he always has to be right," mumbles the young lad as he kicks the log in frustration and stubs his toe, "Ouch, ouch, you stupid log! Why are you so hard?"

He hops up and down holding his injured foot in an attempt to ease the pain. But slowly it dawns on him that something seems to be out of place and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Nobuo freezes in fear, staring ahead before gathering his courage to slowly turn around.

"Well, well, isn't this convenient," says a bandit as he picks up Nobuo by the collar, "We were just about to decide how to attack and capture you, but then you decided to come to us."

"Yeah, but where is the other one?" asks another bandit slithering out from the woods and scratching the long scar on his chest, "It is a package deal."

"Let me go!" shouts Nobuo as he angrily kicks and squirms trying to get free. More of the kidnappers emerge from hiding and surround the boy.

"Shut up, you brat," says one of the others, who dons a black eye-patch, before punching the boy in the gut. They watch in satisfaction as the small boy coughs and gasps for breath

"We can use this one as bait and set up a trap," suggests the one holding Nobuo whose neck and mouth are covered by a long, thin blue scarf. They all slowly turn to look at Nobuo, grinning evilly, while he cowers in the hold of his captor.

* * *

"Damn, they got to him before us," says Jando as he uses his Byakugan to observe from his vantage point, hidden in the boughs of a tree about a hundred meters away.

"We should pull back," advises Sakura nervously.

"What are you talking about? We have to go save him now, or else we might not have another chance," argues Jando, "Besides they are only ordinary bandits, we can take them."

"I don't know Jando, there are a lot of them," replies Sakura skeptically. She looks around at the grove the bandits are standing in and tries to find places where an attack would work in their favor.

"We can do it, we have the element of surprise on our side this time," encourages Jando, "Look, I will go in first and distract them. Then you come in and get Nobuo."

"Okay, I guess that sounds like a good plan," says Sakura with a bit of uncertainty still lingering in her voice.

* * *

"So how should we set up this trap," asks a smaller member of the bandits who carries a large number of deadly-looking knives.

"It needs to be good, because they are ninja," advises a tall, skinny bandit, "They won't be fooled easily."

"You got that right!" shouts Jando as he lands in the middle of the group and starts his assault on the nearest bad guy with his Gentle Fist Taijutsu.

"They found us," yells the bandit holding Nobuo captive, "Watch out for the other three!"

"Wrong, I am all alone!" announces Jando as swipes the feet from under the closest enemy, "I don't need them to take…" The tall, skinny bandit sneaks up behind Jando and chops him on the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" asks the smaller bandit as he examines one of his blades.

"Because now we have another hostage to use as bait," the taller man gloats as a huge grin grows on his face.

* * *

"_Damn! Jando got captured. I knew it was a dumb plan_," thinks Sakura as she hides in a tree, "_I can't rescue them on my own. I need to go back and regroup with Sensei and Kuroda."_

* * *

"Somebody is approaching," announces Kuroda.

"Who is it?" asks Kayo looking up at the boy perched in the tree.

"It is Sakura," he replies, "But she is alone. Jando and Nobuo are not with her."

Sakura arrives seconds later at the campsite looking winded. "What happened, Sakura? Where is Jando?" asks Kayo feeling uneasy about the girl being on her own.

"We were able to find Nobuo, but the bandits had already captured him," explains Sakura while she catches her breath, "Jando rushed in and got captured as well. I retreated back here to tell you."

"Good choice, if you didn't come back we would have been in a big jam," says Kuroda cleverly hiding the sarcasm.

"Sakura, while I commend you on wanting to assist a comrade, it was a very bad decision," Kayo says sternly, "If you would have waited for me to come up with a plan then the enemy would not be holding two of our people."

"I...I'm sorry Sensei, I should have thought before I acted," the girl replies staring down at her feet feeling guilty and dumb.

"Everyone makes mistakes," replies Kayo, "Just make sure you learn from this experience."

"I will, I promise. So what are we going to do now?" asks Sakura.

"Well if they are smart, they probably changed their location. So we have to track them down first," comments Kuroda matter-of-factly.

"That part is easy," says Kayo.

"What do you mean Sensei?" asks Sakura.

"Well since you came back here I assume you got the message I sent you," says Kayo.

"Yeah, I did," Sakura confirms staring at her master with a confused expression.

"Oh, I get it now," comments Kuroda folding his arms behind his head and looking at the night sky.

"Get what? I don't understand," says Sakura, a bit confused.

"Sakura, didn't you find it a bit strange that the mechanical bird was able to find you so quickly?" asks Kuroda.

"Yeah, that was pretty lucky," admits Sakura.

"It was not luck," explains Kayo, "My device found you by keying in on your chakra. Since we are a team and will be for a long time, I took samples of your chakra and exposed each of them to a specific device. So, the birds are able to track you if the team is separated."

"I get it now!" exclaims Sakura, "And since the bandits captured Jando we can use a bird to track where they took him and Nobuo."

"Exactly," says Kayo, "The birds do have a limited range, but I doubt they will go very far since they only have one of the boys. There is also a possibility that they split them up and took them to separate locations, but we will have to deal with that if it comes up."

"So what's the plan of action then Sensei?" asks Kuroda.

"Well they will most likely be setting up a trap, on the basis that we will be attempting a rescue. Either that or they will attempt to trade Jando for Enji so they can get a better ransom," states Kayo.

"Why don't we just leave them both behind?" suggests Enji.

"Are you serious?" exclaims Sakura disgusted by the suggestion, "You're willing to leave your brother behind with a bunch of bandits?"

"Who cares about him?" replies Enji.

"Maybe you are willing to leave a member of your own family behind, but we can't leave Jando behind," Kuroda says harshly, "Not only is he a friend, he is a member of Team 3, and a Leaf Ninja. If you can say one thing about the ninja of Konoha, it is that we don't leave our comrades behind."

"Yeah, that's right!" adds Sakura.

_"It good to see my students have already taken up the mind-set of a Leaf Ninja, but I am a bit surprised that Kuroda would call Jando a friend,"_ Kayo ponders, _"I was under the impression that they were anything but friends."_

"Fine then, one of you go and save your friend while the other two escort me to my home," replies Enji.

Kayo squats down in front of Enji and looks at him directly in the eye, "You are angry at your brother, and with good reason. However, that anger is not going to last forever. He is still your brother, and always will be. If you leave him behind now you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I guess...I guess you are right," replies Enji trying to cover up the shame he is feeling.

"So how should we do this?" repeats Sakura.

"Well if they want Enji, then we will just give Enji to them," announces Kayo, "How is your transformation Jutsu Kuroda?"

"I can handle it, but what are we going to do with the real one?" he asks.

"I can hide him with my own Jutsu," replies Kayo, "Now, let me explain the full plan."

* * *

A little while later, as the sun rises for the new day, Team 3 has managed to track the bandits to a small complex and tries to negotiate for the release of Nobuo and Jando. Kuroda has transformed himself to look like Enji and he is looking cool and comfortable while impersonating the boy. Meanwhile Enji has been transformed to look like Kuroda through the use of Kayo's advanced Jutsu. He on the other hand is struggling to keep his composure while pretending to be a ninja. Sakura is also looking a bit uncertain, but trusts in the plan that her sensei has devised.

"Well, well, well, we thought you might come to rescue your teammate and the boy," says a bandit with a sword as large as a man; as a bunch of his friends file silently out of the hideout and stand their ground staring menacingly. They drag out their two captives who are tied up with rope. Jando is unconscious, but Enji is struggling to break free from his bindings.

"Actually, we are here to make a trade," replies Kayo, showing no sign of fear; in fact looking completely confident in her abilities.

"A trade? Well, that is an interesting proposal," says a very short bandit as he plays around with a few knives, "What were you thinking?"

"We will give you the second boy if you give us back Jando," explains Kayo.

"What? You are selling us out?" screams Nobuo in the arms of a large, muscular bandit.

"Looks like you are out of luck kid," laughs his captor.

"So, you are selling out your client to get one of your own back?" asks the small bandit as he scrapes his knives together creating a defined screech.

"He is more important to us," comments Sakura.

"You good-for-nothing ninja," yells Nobuo, "My mom will have your heads for this!"

"Something seems strange about this," comments the tall skinny, bandit, "I don't like it."

"Do you have another proposal then?" asks the fake Kuroda.

"Actually, I do," replies the skinny bandit, "I was looking in this useful book I bought the other day, and I figured out who you are. You are Kayo Yuhi of the Leaf Village."

"Yes, what of it?" asks Kayo.

"The bounty on your head is at least double what we would get for ransoming these kids," he states, "How about we give you both of these boys in exchange for you?"

"It is a deal," she replies.

"Wait, Sensei that was not part of the plan," whispers Sakura franticly as she tries to hide her anxiety from the bandits.

"Sometimes you have to alter your plan," says Kayo evenly, staring straight at the negotiator the whole time.

"You there, the other little rich kid. You go over and tie up her hands nice and tight, then we will do the exchange," says the skinny bandit taking charge of the situation. The fake Enji follows the orders.

"_What is Kuroda doing?"_ thinks Sakura, "_I guess he caught on to Sensei's plan. I will just have to trust them_."

A few moments later the three people walk across to the opposing sides. The large, muscular bandit puts Kayo in a bear hug as soon as she gets near and laughs, "This was a great idea. We will get a ton of money for her, and maybe we can have some fun with her first."

"Maybe another time," says Kayo smirking.

"What was that?" asks the bandit. Suddenly Kayo's body starts to disappear, starting from the bottom up. Her captor tries to hold on, but she dissolves into nothingness and disappears from his grasp.

"She vanished!" yells the smaller bandit as he slips out more of his knives and prepares to attack.

"It's a ninja trick!" shouts the tall, skinny bandit, "Get the others before they can escape!"

The rest of the kidnappers snap to attention and start pulling out their swords, hammers, maces, and other weapons.

"Sakura, Jando, get the boys to cover!" yells Kuroda as he turns back into himself and prepares to fight.

"What the hell?" yells one of the bandits swinging around his humongous sword, nearly taking out some of his comrades.

"What is this?" yells another man as he fumbles with his black eye-patch.

"I can't get free!" yells the smaller bandit as he slashes around with his knives.

Trees start to growing behind every one of the bandits. The branches creak as the trees slowly push up through the ground while the bandits stand frozen in the Jutsu, expressions of horror on their faces. As the trees grow the branches of the trees wrap themselves around the victims and immobilize them.

"Damn, this must be one of her ninja techniques," says the tall, skinny bandit as he struggles to get free like the others.

"It is called Tree Capture Death," says Kayo as the top half of her body emerges from the tree right above the bandit, "It is one of my Genjutsu techniques."

"Damn you Leaf Ninja!" yells a man with a long, painful looking scar across his chest. He glares towards a second Kayo who has appeared above him. In fact, every bandit is trapped in a tree and has a clone of Kayo above them. A kunai appears in all of the copies' hands and they all draw back preparing to strike.

"I underestimated you," comments the tall, skinny bandit.

"You seemed like the smart one. You should have known better than to take on a Leaf Ninja," says Kayo before swinging her arm down for the final strike.

All of the bandits collapse on to the ground and then Kayo reappears next to Kuroda. "So that was all Genjutsu?" asks Kuroda, "I couldn't see anything. They all just started freaking out, and then boom they were down."

"It's just a good thing they talked for so long, otherwise I might not have been able to trap them all in it," she reveals.

"Wow, Sensei, that was amazing!" yells Sakura running over to them.

"So, it was all a trick?" asks Nobuo walking over with his brother visibly shaken.

"You didn't really think we were going to leave you behind, did you?" asks Kuroda.

"I guess not," he replies, still looking unconvinced.

"Yeah, you totally did," teases Enji, punching his brother's shoulder and smiling.

* * *

After going back to the campsite and gathering up all their gear, they set out on the road again. The rest of the journey is much easier as there are no more attempts to kidnap the boys. Nobou and Enji still fight with each other, but their banter is much more light-hearted than before. After a while they get bored with each other and turn to annoy Team 3.

"Are we there yet?" asks Nobuo, for the tenth time.

"Does it look like we are there?" counters Jando through gritted teeth as he struggles to hold on to his patience.

"Are we there yet?" asks Enji, as he drags his feet along in the dirt.

"No, not yet," replies Sakura, as she tries to keep the bulging nerve on her forehead from exploding.

"Are we there yet?" asks Nobuo, tugging on Jando's clothes.

"Shouldn't you know? I mean, you do live at the place we are headed to," says the Hyuga.

"We have only been there a few times, and we always rode in a carriage," Nobuo explains.

Everyone is so caught up in the argument that they don't notice the landscape around them changing; the woods thinning out, the path becoming a proper road, the animals hiding their presence.

"Are we there yet?" asks Enji.

"Actually, we are," says Kayo.

"What? Really?" the boys exclaim in unison.

"Yep, just look," she says pointing up ahead to a large white stone wall up ahead.

"We're here, we're here!" shouts Enji with a sudden injection of energy.

"Come on, let's hurry," encourages Nobuo as he races ahead of the group.

_"We are almost rid of them,"_ thinks Jando with a tired smirk.

* * *

The team follows the boys ahead to a black wrought iron gate in the middle of the wall. As they approach the gate opens and woman with long, dark hair wearing an extravagant purple dress comes out.

"Mommy, Mommy!" the boys cry as they jump into the arms of their mother. Tears streak down their cheeks as they are reunited with the woman who created them. Their mother is surprised and amazed to see that the two are getting along so well. After a short conversation she rewards the squad handsomely, far over the actual cost of the mission. After saying their goodbyes Team 3 quickly heads back for the village.

* * *

On the journey home Kuroda questions Kayo about her Genjutsu. He asks, "Kayo-sensei, I was very impressed with your Genjutsu. You took care of those bandits so easily. Could you teach us some of the basics? Because it might come in handy in battle."

"Yeah, I want to learn too, Sensei!" adds Sakura enthusiastically.

Kayo says, "I doubt that you will be able to use it, it requires a certain knack, but learning to defend against Genjutsu is an essential skill for a ninja. So, I should teach you about that. We don't have any missions coming up so we will meet tomorrow and train."

_"Awesome!"_ thinks Sakura doing a fist pump in her mind, _"If I can learn Genjutsu then I can be much stronger."_

_"Genjutsu? Who needs that?" _thinks Jando, choosing not to voice his opinion, "_Ninja who rely on tricks and illusions are weak, but I guess it might be worth learning."_

_"So she wants to teach us how to defend against Genjutsu?"_ Kuroda ponders, _"I didn't think she would say yes. Usually we wouldn't be going over something like this so early in our career, but now that I have the chance I definitely need to learn as much as I can. This is one skill that I can't just learn on my own by reading a book."_

* * *

Team 3 arrives home at the same time as Team 15 is returning from their own mission. The Genin greet each other and exchange stories about their missions while the Jonin exchange information with the gate guards. After both teams finishes recounting the tale of their adventures Naoko comments to Sakura, "You are so lucky to have a female leader. Our Jonin-sensei, Tousen Nohana, is completely incompetent, plus he is a total pervert."

"Yeah, I'm so jealous," adds Rame Tsu, "I so wish we were on your squad."

"Well, if it isn't Kayo Yuhi. You're looking ravishing as always. I didn't realize that you had your own squad of Genin. I didn't think you wanted to teach, but I guess things change. It looks like you completed your mission successfully. I myself just completed a tough C-rank mission with my own squad. Maybe we can go out later and celebrate," says Tousen lifting his eyebrow.

However Kayo is not paying attention and says, "I have to go make a mission report to the Hokage. I'll see all of you later for training."

"Bye Sensei," replies Sakura, waving with a genuine smile.

"I will win the affection of the beautiful Kayo Yuhi," Tousen vows as he stares longingly after her.

"_What a loser," _thinks Jando as he stares at his elder, "_He should be focusing on training his team instead of lusting after women."_

Naoko and Rame Tsu slap a hand to their foreheads in synchronized movement and sigh, "You're so pathetic."

"I am going to train," comments Shun uninterested in the antics of his team. He walks off without another word to them.

"Something about that guy just doesn't sit right with me," says Jando.

"You are just jealous because he was the top of the class," comments Sakura before grabbing Kuroda's hand and dragging him off, "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"If you want to beat him then you have to train even harder than he does," Kuroda calls over his shoulder, allowing Sakura to drag him away.

"Not likely," says Rame Tsu, running her hands back through her hair, "That kid spends almost every free moment he has training."

"Yeah, you'll never catch up to him," adds Naoko as she adjusts her ponytail.

"I'll beat Shun and you Kuroda!" vows Jando, shoulders squared in determination even as jealousy shimmers in his milky white eyes.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Will Tousen be able to win Kayo's affection? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	7. What is Genjutsu?

**(Thanks for coming back to read the seventh chapter of the series. This time Team 3 is getting training in the art of Genjutsu! How will they fare? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"Good, it seems like the team is doing well," says the 8th after being briefed by Kayo Yuhi about Team 3's latest mission, "Their progression is about equal with the other teams from their class."

"Yes, well there is still room for a lot of improvement," Kayo adds.

"Don't worry, you are doing an excellent job in your first assignment as a trainer," the blonde says, "Now, is there anything else you would like to add?"

"After they saw me use some of my abilities they asked if I could teach them more about Genjutsu," reveals Kayo, "Do you think I should begin lessons on that subject?"

"I don't see why not," replies the Hokage, leaning back in her chair, "I don't believe they will advance very far considering their chakra types, but it would be beneficial to learn the basics. Go ahead and do as you see fit."

"Understood, is that all for now?" asks Kayo.

"Actually, there is one more thing," replies the leader of the village, her eyes sharpening and her tone becoming even more serious, "Are you familiar with the incident concerning Kuroda after the death of the 7th?"

"I think I know what you are referring to. He disappeared into the forest for a few days without any scent or trace, and then reappeared the day of the Genin team assignments?" the Genjutsu specializing Jonin recalls, wondering why this subject has been brought up.

"Yes, that is correct," responds the Hokage, "I am still concerned about that and the situation that occurred when Raj was assessing their capabilities. I would like you to use your special Jutsu to see if you can find out what actually happened in both circumstances."

"You want me to use that Jutsu on a Genin?" asks Kayo, a little bit puzzled by the request.

"Do you have any problems with that?" replies the Hokage, in a commanding tone.

"No my lady, it will be done," says Kayo, submitting to the Hokage's authority, with obvious discomfort still evident on her face.

"There won't be any unwanted side-effects because of his age, will there?" The Hokage inquires, her face like stone, showing none of her apprehension about this order.

"It won't be a problem," Kayo assures her.

"Good," says the Hokage satisfied, "That is all, you are dismissed."

* * *

"Over here," greets the dark-haired Jonin when Team 3 arrives outside her residence the next morning for their first lesson in Genjutsu.

"_Wow, this is surprising," _Jando thinks as he walks across the small bridge with the others, "_I didn't know Kayo-sensei lived in one of the more affluent areas of the village like me._"

"Wow this is so cool," Sakura whispers at Kuroda as they walk towards their sensei's open door, "I've never known anybody who lives in this part of the village."

_"That isn't exactly accurate_," Kuroda thinks involuntarily, quick to suppress the old memories. Kayo Yuhi's home is a small, single level Daibutsu-Style house in an older and more traditional area of the village. As opposed to the center of the village where the apartments are wall-to-wall and stacked four to five high, the houses here are more spread out and occupied by only a single family. Kayo's home even has a small pond with a bridge leading up to the front door, suggesting that whoever built it was very wealthy even after the Akatsuki incident that destroyed nearly all of the Village those many years ago.

"Welcome," says Kayo as the students arrive at her door, "Come inside."

"Hello Sensei," replies Kuroda.

"Your home is so beautiful," Sakura comments as she marvels at exquisite architecture and antique furnishings kept in pristine condition.

"Thank you Sakura," Kayo replies, closing the door once the last of her students entered, "I do my best to keep it in the same condition that my mother did, and her mother before her."

"So this house has been in your family's possession for a long time?" Kuroda inquires.

"Oh yes, since the day it was built," she replies, "Follow me to the training room." She leads them further inside, opening up the white sliding panels to reveal even more of the house.

_"It reminds me of the Hyuga compound_," Jando thinks as he follows along. Kayo opens the door to a large open room, more spacious than any they have passed through. Various weapons, like swords and shuriken, are hung on the solid oak wall to the left, and a large cabinet filled with dozens of scrolls is off in the back right corner.

"Please, sit down," says Kayo, pointing to the mats on the floor in the center of the room.

"So you really are going to teach us Genjutsu Sensei?" asks Sakura as she takes her place, obviously excited about learning. Kayo takes her place in front of the three students on the largest mat.

"Yes, I said I would, didn't I? We will be starting with the basics today," she replies.

"Awesome, let's get started then," says Jando. Kuroda remains quiet but leans forward with a hungry look on his face, eager to gain more knowledge of the ninja arts.

"Before you actually begin attempting Genjutsu you must first understand what it is," explains their teacher.

"Why do we have to do that?" complains Jando.

"You should always understand concepts before you attempt practical application," comments Kuroda.

"Precisely. Now in order to be considered human, a being needs to have three essential parts. Those are the mind, the body, and the spirit," says Kayo motioning her hands towards her head, torso, and then heart.

"What in the world does that have to do with anything?" asks Jando rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you let her finish before interrupting?" says Sakura giving him an insidious glare, "Continue please Sensei."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, to be human you must have a mind, a body, and a spirit. As a ninja you have an additional part, and that is chakra. Jutsu are the tools that we use to manipulate our chakra to perform feats that normal humans aren't capable of," she explains.

"Oh, I get it now," comments Jando as his eyes lighting up with understanding as if the figurative light-bulb had gone on over his head.

Kayo continues, "As you know there are three types of Jutsu and as some of you may have realized, each one relates to one of those 3 essential parts."

"I'm not sure I understand," says Sakura frowning, now lost in the lecture.

"I will elaborate then," says Kayo, "First, there is Taijutsu, this is where a ninja focuses chakra throughout their entire body in order to increase their hand-to-hand combat abilities. Then we have Ninjutsu, this is where we extend our spirit using our chakra and tap into the natural elements of the world. By forming special seals with our hands we can manipulate the earth, water, fire, wind, and lightning elements. Finally we have Genjutsu, this is where we use our chakra to affect the mind."

"I see now," says Sakura, eyes lighting up with gleeful understanding, "Taijutsu relates to the body, Ninjutsu relates to the spirit, and Genjutsu relates to the mind."

"That makes sense," says Jando, nodding his head slowly, his hand under his chin.

Kuroda sits patiently with his legs crossed, having already been aware of the information due to his exploits in the library.

"As planned, we will be focusing on Genjutsu today," states Kayo, "A Genjutsu works by extending the chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of the opponent to control their mind's chakra, thereby affecting the five senses. The opponent then becomes trapped in an illusion in which the mental pain and suffering is just as deadly as physical pain."

"So it's not real?" inquires Sakura.

"No, but it seems real to the victim," adds Kuroda.

"Yes, your attacker takes partial control of your mind and your senses tell you that the illusions are real," reveals Kayo, "However, in order to use Genjutsu you must have superb chakra control. From what I have observed none of you have the level of control required to be masters of Genjutsu, however you may be able to learn some simpler Genjutsu that can buy you a short amount of time. But we are not going to focus on that yet, instead I will start teaching you how to defend against Genjutsu attacks."

"I don't need defense, I want to attack!" exclaims Jando, puffing his chest up and folding his arms over each other in defiance.

"If you don't want to learn what I am teaching then you are free to leave Jando," Kayo says flatly.

"Fine," says Jando letting his shoulders hang down, folding to her authority.

"Okay, so we'll be starting with Genjutsu defense, but before you can defend against it you must know a little more about how it works," says Kayo, "There are two basic options when using Genjutsu. The first is to try and keep them occupied for a period of time so that you can follow up with a different attack. The second goal is to try and overload the victim's mind so that it shuts down and they either die or become incapacitated."

_"I wasn't aware that Genjutsu could actually kill someone," _Kuroda thinks, "_But after witnessing Sensei's Jutsu on the last mission I guess I should have figured that out."_

"Now, I said it affects all five of your senses, which means it can be induced by any one of those senses and it will affect all of them. The most common sense to attack is vision; the caster can activate the Jutsu when the opponent looks at a certain part of their body. This type has the most variety of techniques, and also the advanced techniques are the most powerful Genjutsu," the master explains, "Next is sound, where the caster creates a certain tone. Then there is smell, the caster makes a distinctive smell that affects the opponent. This type is easy to use, but its power level is the weakest of all of them due to the relatively poor capabilities of the human nose compared with other species. Then comes touch, this type is very hard to use because the caster is required to touch the victim's body in order to induce the illusion. Genjutsu induced by touch is the second strongest type. This type has also been adapted for defensive use. It can be sealed into an object, so that when someone touches the object they are instantly trapped in the Genjutsu. Finally, there is taste; this is the hardest Genjutsu to use because it requires the victim to eat something. It is very easy to detect, so most people do not use it, but it can be useful on assassination missions."

"Interesting. I knew that Genjutsu was complex, but I really didn't know just how intricate it was," comments Kuroda hungrily absorbing the information, soaking up every last detail and committing it to memory.

"I guess that is why there are so few Genjutsu specialists," says Sakura with a fake laugh, trying to hide the concern about whether or not she will be able to do any sort of Genjutsu.

"There are a lot more than you think, Sakura," warns the raven-haired woman, "And there are many ninja who don't specialize in it, but can still use it to great effect."

"Well then, we can just defeat them once you teach us the defense methods," says Jando jumping up and throwing a few punches at an invisible opponent only to have to sit again when Kayo simply looks at him unenthusiastically.

"Yes, back on topic," says Kayo, "Now, if you have a Genjutsu cast on you there are only four ways to defend against it."

"Only four?" inquires the curious pink-haired student.

"Yes, only four," confirms Kayo, "If you are skilled in Genjutsu you can counter attacks, but if you're not a specialist it's best to use one of the defensive methods."

"Okay, so what are they?" asks Jando still sulking from being shut down seconds ago.

"The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra. That may sound like its easy, but you will see that it can be very difficult depending on the level of the Genjutsu. The second option is to have an outside ninja who's unaffected by the Genjutsu make body contact, and use their chakra to disrupt the caster's flow in your body. The third option is to have an outside ninja who's unaffected by the Genjutsu force the opponent to break the Genjutsu. This is the easiest way to deal with Genjutsu, but if the caster has an ally protecting him then it is smarter to resort to the second option. The fourth option is only to be used when you have no backup to assist you with the second and third options, or when you cannot successfully use the first option. The reason for your lack of success will most likely be that you are low on chakra, or their technique is so advanced that you cannot deal with it. The fourth option is to cause physical pain or injury upon yourself. This includes causing yourself to bleed by possibly stabbing yourself or breaking a bone. By injuring yourself you change the condition of your mind, since your mental status has internally changed, the Genjutsu is disrupted and no longer affects you. Now remember, this is a last resort only. If you use it you must immediately retreat, because it cannot be used two times in a row."

"So you are saying that pain causes the status of your mind to change, but there are a lot of different types of pain," Kuroda points out, "Why is it limited to only one use?"

"Yes, there are many different types of pain," Kayo agrees, "However, the nerve receptors in your body all carry the feeling of pain to the same part of your brain. The signal your nerves send activates this portion of the brain, thus changing your mental status. This part of the brain stays active long after the pain is gone. Thus you cannot reactivate it for a while. Most battles last minutes, while that portion of the brain can stay active for hours. So hurting yourself more than once is pointless."

"Wait, does that also mean we can't use the fourth option if we are already injured?" Sakura asks.

"An excellent question," the teacher says, "Remember, if a Genjutsu has been placed on you then your opponent's chakra has entered your mind and changed the status. Even if you are injured the status changes and will change again if you injure yourself. So you can use the fourth defensive option."

"Good to know," comments Kuroda.

"Now, today you will be practicing the first defensive technique I mentioned," announces Kayo, "I will use a low level Jutsu on you, and we will see how well you can do against it."

"Okay, I will try my best!" declares Sakura sitting up straight and eager to test herself.

"Yeah, let's do this!" pronounces Jando squaring his shoulders and preparing to overcome the obstacle.

"Are you ready as well Kuroda?" asks Kayo, her crimson eyes focusing on him, curious about his reaction.

"I am prepared," verifies Kuroda as he rolls his shoulders back to relax them and then primes himself for the task.

"Very well then, step into the realm of serpents," utters Kayo after her fingers tangled in swift signs that were formed too quickly for the Genin to make out what they are.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? They have learned what Genjutsu is, but will they be able to overcome it? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	8. Genjutsu Defense

**(Thanks for coming back to read the eigth chapter of the series. Team 3 continues training in the art of Genjutsu! How will they fare? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

A hissing sound fills the room and Kuroda looks around to find that hundreds of snakes have abruptly appeared to surround him. They slide out of the cubbyholes and slither past the scrolls stored within, they twist around some of the spears and the wooden staff weapons, and soon the entire room is filled with them. Their tongues slip out of their mouths and flicker at him, the animals poised to strike. Many of the snakes have also climbed their way onto his sensei. They cover her voluptuous form winding around her waist and outstretched arms, giving her an appearance that would seduce most men. The snakes seem to move with her, declaring her their queen. Kuroda is entranced by her, but then remembers that it is all an illusion. He focuses his thoughts on the task explained to him only a few minutes earlier.

"First I have to gain control by stopping the flow of chakra in my body," Kuroda speaks out loud, his face scrunched up in concentration while performing the action, "Then I have to release enough chakra to disrupt the attacker's chakra." His hands come together and he gathers chakra, forcing it all to the center of his body, and then it explodes like a giant, blue balloon filled with water when he shouts, "Release!" The snakes dissolve, leaving no evidence they even existed in the first place, and the room returns to its clean and polished original state.

"Well, that was very surprising Kuroda," comments Kayo, her right hand locked in a vertical position to keep the Jutsu in effect, "You almost made me release my hold on Jando and Sakura."

"Did you put a separate Genjutsu on each of us?" he inquires quizzically with an eyebrow raised.

"That is correct," she replies, "Excellent analysis."

"So what now?" he asks, crossing his arms into a more comfortable resting position.

"Now we wait and see if the others can get themselves out," says Kayo, "In the meantime you can practice on focusing your chakra and directing it. You were able to free yourself, but a lot of your chakra was wasted because you made it go out in random directions."

"I will refine my technique Sensei," replies Kuroda.

* * *

"Ewwe, ewwe, ewwe, ewwe, ewwe!" Sakura screams as she tries to back up against the wall, "Get away, get away!" She pushes herself backwards along the floor only to find that the slimy, scaly, scary snakes have surrounded her on all sides. She curls in on herself trying not to be touched by any of them.

"_What happened? How did all these snakes get in here_?" she thinks desperately trying to remember what happened, "_One minute Sensei was lecturing us and then the next she is covered in snakes along with the entire room." _She looks over seeking help from Kuroda, but he is not there. She looks to the left and Jando is absent as well, his place filled by a pile of hissing reptiles.

"Crap, where did they go? Did the snakes get them already?" she asks no one in particular, "Wait, there is no way that would happen. Kuroda could easily take care of a bunch of snakes, and Jando would probably be stomping around the room trying to smash them all." She closes her eyes and thinks and thinks trying to figure what is going on until it hits her.

_"Wait a minute, this is a Genjutsu_," she concludes, _"Kayo-sensei must have used it on us so we could practice the defensive stuff she was talking about. Okay, then what was the first step? Oh right, I have to gain control by stopping the flow of chakra in my body. And then next I release my own chakra to disrupt the enemy's. Okay, here I go, release_!"

Sakura opens her eyes expecting to see everything returned to normal, but is very disappointed. "_What? Why didn't it work_?" she wonders, "_Did I not do it right? Well, I guess the first time should be a little difficult. I'll try putting more chakra into it this time." _She closes her eyes and repeats the process, but upon opening them again she finds the same result.

"Damn, I failed again! Why isn't it working? What am I doing wrong?" she shouts in frustration, "Okay, okay I need to calm down. I just need to concentrate and remember exactly what Kayo explained." After several failed attempts the sweat is dripping down her forehead from all the effort she has put into dispelling the technique. The snakes keep inching closer and closer and the fear of having their slimy, slippery bodies all over hers is starting to take over.

_"I don't know how much more of this I can take," _she thinks, her mind exhausted, _"I only have one last push left in me, and after that I am done for. But I really don't want those disgusting things sliding all over my skin and inside my dress, so it just has to work this time!"_ She closes her eyes one last time and concentrates, gathering all her remaining chakra into a make-believe bubble in the center of her chest. Then with one final effort she pops the bubble and all of its contents come raging out.

* * *

She slowly opens her eyes hoping not to be trapped in the serpent prison any longer. Much to her delight she finds the room clear of snakes and her master sitting before her with a proud smile.

"Well done Sakura," Kayo congratulates, "It took you a while, but you managed to break free."

"Yes, good job Sakura," Kuroda adds with a cheerful grin.

_"I did it, I did it, I did it!" _Sakura shouts in her mind barely keeping her excitement contained.

"We'll need to work on you method more," Kayo says, "It looks like you used about all of your chakra."

"Yeah it was really difficult," Sakura replies scratching the back of her scalp, "How did you do Kuroda?"

"Well, I guess I was pretty lucky, I did it on my first try," he explains, "But Sensei said I still need a lot of work though."

"I knew you would be great," Sakura responds, "You'll probably have it mastered in no time."

"Maybe, we'll see," he replies.

"Okay, so what now?" Sakura inquires.

"We still have to wait for Jando," Kuroda says, "He seems to be having a lot of trouble."

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Jando yells, smashing his fist into the ground, "Stupid slithering bastards, why won't you go away?" The snakes seem unaffected by his outburst and continue to circle around him, slowly closing in.

_"All right I guess I can try it one more time. Now how did Kayo-sensei say this works again_?" he thinks as he tries to recall the correct method, _"Something about building up my chakra and throwing it at the other guy... How am I supposed to throw chakra? Chakra doesn't have a physical form. It's like air, or a feeling. How the heck am I supposed to throw a feeling? Man, this is so frustrating I don't get this at all. Whatever, I'll just go with my gut."_ He builds up the chakra inside his body until it reaches a healthy amount and then stands up and jumps in the air yelling.

When he lands and opens his eyes he finds that nothing at all has changed, so he sighs and plops himself back on the floor. "I'm a Hyuga; this should be easy for me! Why do I need to learn this anyways? Dumb Genjutsu, using illusions is a coward's way to fight. A real man fights with his fists!" he declares. As he sits there trying to think of what to do he gradually becomes drowsy and his vision becomes blurry. Eventually he slumps to the side and the snakes overwhelm him as he falls asleep.

* * *

Jando wakes up rubbing his eyes and then lets out a big yawn as he stretches his arms up into the air. "Whoa, I did it!" he realizes as he finds the room returned to normal and his comrades all in their places.

"No, you didn't," Sakura says flatly, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Jando responds, "I'm out of the Genjutsu, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you didn't escape," Sakura explains, "You were taking too long so Sensei decided to let you out of it."

"What? No way, you are lying," Jando insists while looking bewildered.

"Sakura is telling the truth," Kayo reveals, "You're going to need some serious work if you want to get this right."

"Awwe man, this is so lame," Jando sulks as he crosses his arms.

"Well, that was interesting," says Kayo, "Kuroda you can leave and come back in a few hours. I want to try using more powerful Jutsu on you and see how you fare, but we cannot do that with the other two here."

"Why does he get private lessons?" Jando complains, still upset about his failure.

"Because not only was he able to escape the Genjutsu on his own, he was able to do it after only a few minutes," reveals Kayo.

"Really, you didn't mention that earlier, is that true Kuroda?" asks Sakura, her eyes filled with admiration.

Kuroda nods as he stands to leave, "I will see you later then Sensei."

* * *

_"Even though Kayo said she didn't sense that any of us were suited for Genjutsu I was still able to escape her illusion with ease,"_ Kuroda thinks as he walks out through the gates of her estate and onto the sandy brown streets, _"I wonder if there is something that goes on during Genjutsu that she didn't explain to us. Well, since I have some free time I guess I will go over to the library and do some research."_ He turns and heads towards the center of the village where the library is located.

Kuroda walks up the white stone steps and into the building that is one of his favorites in the village. A slew of large white pillars line the front of the white building that sits in a favorable spot, reachable by most of the main village roads. He heads in through the big tan doors immediately feeling a sense of welcome. The walls are a faded light green color, having not been repainted in a number of years, and the ceiling's darker green coloring is in similar condition. The receptionist at the front desk recognizes him and offers a friendly smile which he returns in kind. He travels through the rows of tables neatly aligned near the entrance and nods politely to any of the people who happen to look at him. Then he walks up to the first column of maple bookshelves, filled with scrolls and books, and looks around until he finds the right row and enters to finds the research documents he needs. After a few minutes of searching he is satisfied with the materials he has found so he takes them to a door in the back and heads down to the lower levels. Only a few people are on this floor, but he ignores them and goes over to a cluster of very unorganized shelves. He navigates his way through the mess, careful not to make it any worse until he finds a dusty black door hidden behind everything. He opens that door and heads down to the basement level where extremely old documents are stored. It is a rare occasion when anyone comes down to this place, even the librarians, so he know he will not be disturbed down here and can research in peace. He sets his items down on the least cluttered table available and gets to work.

* * *

A few hours later he returns to Kayo's home and greets Sakura as she is on her way out. She looks tired both mentally and physically, but her face beams with pride. "So how did it go?" asks Kuroda cordially.

"I think I really got the hang of it," replies Sakura blushing and hiding her face behind her bangs, "But Jando was still as terrible as when we started."

"That's not a shocker," he jokes, letting out a light bit of laughter. Sakura joins in with her own soft giggling until the joke wears off. An awkward silence descends upon the two with neither of them knowing what to say next. Sakura fiddles with her hands and stares at her feet while Kuroda looks more closely at the design of the house.

"Well, I am beat, I am going to go home and take a long rest," she says as she stretches her arms up high.

"Yeah, and I probably should get inside before Sensei grows impatient," he responds as he scratches the back of his head.

"Good luck with your training then," she says before spinning around and running off. He watches her pink hair bob up and down for a few seconds as she exits the estate and then turns to go inside.

* * *

Kuroda does not see Jando on his way in, and finds his sensei in the same room as earlier. "Welcome back," greets Kayo, "I was surprised at how easily you dispelled the Genjutsu earlier, even if it was just a low level one. If you are ready I would like to test your capabilities more extensively."

"I am ready whenever you are," he replies.

"I thought you would say that," she smiles, "Then let us begin. I am going to skip up a few levels instead of going step by step. You might recognize this Jutsu from our recent mission. Body Freeze Jutsu!"

Suddenly Kuroda's entire body feels like it is tightly bound, not like his muscles are locked into position, but more like there is some invisible field preventing them from moving. He tries to shift position, but is unable to.

"I can't move," he asserts.

"I am aware," states Kayo as she sits across from him, sipping a cup of tea.

"Is that part of the Jutsu?" he asks.

"No, I was merely feeling a bit parched," she replies with a giggle, "The purpose of this Jutsu is restraint, as you have pointed out. Usually it is not meant for long term incapacitation. The idea is to throw the enemy off, and then strike while they are confused. However, for our training purposes it will do just fine. Now you need to focus, before I told you to practice on making all your dispersing chakra go in one direction. Now you also need to learn to detect just exactly how much chakra I have used in my Jutsu. You don't need to overwhelm me; all you have to do is match the amount of chakra I put in. It is wasteful and stupid to use all your chakra when you only need a certain amount to escape. Now focus."

"Why?" asks Kuroda reaching forward to get the extra teacup she had placed in front of her, "Oh, you don't mind do you? I was also a little parched and I just assumed the second cup was for me."

"When did you…?" questions Kayo, clearly astonished that he had escaped the Jutsu already.

"Right when you explained I only had to put an equal amount of my own chakra into my dispersal," reveals Kuroda, "I was just going to put a bunch in, but when you said that I suddenly became aware of the exact amount I needed to use. It was very strange."

"This is very odd," remarks Kayo gazing at him curiously as she scratches an itch on her cheek, "I can usually tell when a person is more suited to Genjutsu, but I guess everyone is wrong sometimes."

They sit there, staring at each other and the silence stretches for minutes until he finally inquires, "About the tea…?"

"The tea can wait. We need to continue exploring your abilities," she says as she begins to weave hand signs, "This next technique is a lot more advanced than the previous one so brace yourself. Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique!"

* * *

And so the process repeats, Kayo starts using stronger and more complex techniques on Kuroda, but time after time he is able to dispel them all.

_"How is this possible? It doesn't make any sense,"_ she thinks as she sits there baffled by what has occurred, _"I'm not sensing any bit of talent for Genjutsu, he seems exactly like any other Genin when they are first learning it. And yet every time I use a technique on him he is able to get out of it in no time at all and using only a little of his chakra. Is he simply a genius, or does he have some sort of special ability I don't know about? There was nothing unusual in his file when I went over it, so that means the village doesn't have any clue either."_

_"What is going on? Kayo hasn't said anything for a few minutes, but I know she is freaking out inside. She told me that she was using stronger Jutsu each time, but they all felt exactly the same to me. The only difference was the amount of chakra I had to use to break free,"_ Kuroda ponders as he watches his master's nonverbal messages closely, _"Is it not supposed to be this way? I didn't really find a lot of detailed information when researching earlier, so I wasn't able to learn all that much about the mechanics of Genjutsu. I wonder what she is going to do next." _

_"If the village doesn't know about this then I guess I'll need to investigate it further. Or maybe they do know about it. Was this what the Hokage was truly hinting at when she gave me those orders,"_ Kayo thinks, "_But using my Mind Interrogation Technique on a child is almost unthinkable. It is one of the most dangerous Jutsu I have in my arsenal. The amount of damage I could cause if I am not careful is insurmountable. I could fracture his mind and trap him in a half-comatose state. He would barely be able to walk and eat, let alone talk or fight if I messed up. But this phenomenon I am witnessing is just too unimaginable not to investigate, and I did receive direct orders from Lady Hokage. So I guess I have no other option but to go through with it."_

She slowly begins building up the necessary chakra, trying not to look suspicious. And then when she finally has enough she quickly makes the required hand signs and regretfully whispers, "Sorry about this."

A misty haze creeps up and surrounds the skilled boy and he quickly forgets where he was and what he was just doing. He hears the roar of some sort of beast and turns to find a mass of black stalking towards him. The shadow monster is quickly joined by a few friends and within seconds they have encircled him. A wave of fear that wasn't present before hits him and he hastily pulls out a weapon and prepares for battle. The shadow monsters loom closer and closer and he decides his best option is to attack. Caught in the fantasy, Kuroda charges forward to combat the monsters.

* * *

While Kuroda tries to deal with the illusions, Kayo walks the pathways of his mind trying to learn his secrets. His mind is set up as many crisscrossing hallways, each with many doors. Kayo is freely able to search throughout Kuroda's mind, opening many doors without problem and seeing the memories of his youth; him exploring the far reaches of the village as a child, sitting through lectures at the academy, watching the clouds with Ichimaru Naru, pulling pranks on the teachers, and various other adventures of his youth. However, the doors are in no particular order and the memory fragments are scattered all over the place.

_"Well, so far I haven't found anything to explain his gift for Genjutsu defense, and I also haven't come across the Genin Test incident yet. So far it just seems like the mind that a normal boy his age should have,"_ she thinks as she watches through a door as Kuroda and Ichimaru are attempting to train a monkey to throw poop at the academy teachers, "_There are some peculiar things though. Normally a younger mind tends to store all of the memories in the order in which they happened, but his are all jumbled up. Also some of his memories are separated oddly; parts of them seem to be cut off halfway in the middle. Then finally I haven't come across any memories of a foster parent or a social worker. As an orphan he had to have been looked after and supported by some sort of adult. He can't have been living on his own all this time."_

She continues to walk around examining things until she encounters a mind barrier unlike any that she has seen before. She tries to pass through it but halts when a yellow electrified field appears. The static energy crackles through the air giving off a constant buzz to signal it is active and protecting something on the other side. "What is this?" she exclaims as she stares in fascination at the spectacle before her, "I've never encountered anything like this. How can he be using an elemental construct as a defensive tool? My master taught me that only physical constructs could be used and elemental ones were only suited for offense due to their unstable nature. What's more, how can he even have it if he doesn't even have any other defenses anywhere? Is this where all those missing memories are? I'll have to get past it if I want to find out."

She sits cross-legged on the ground for a few minutes and considers how to get around the barricade. After deciding upon a course of action she makes a few quick hand signs and whispers, "Rise." She plucks out a strand of her hair and tosses it into the air. The strand expands and mutates until it takes the form of a large black python. The snake slithers forward and jumps straight into the barrier. The yellow current surges through the animal, electrifying it and throwing it back. The snake hits the ground smoking and melts back down into a simple piece of hair.

Kayo then tries a different method; after weaving some more hand signs a tree begins to spring up from the ground behind her. It grows larger and larger, turning brown as bark forms around the center. Then the tree sprouts branches and the branches sprout branches until it has developed into a fully grown adult. "Penetrate!" she orders and in response the branches surge forward into the barrier. But the yellow current again senses the attack and activates. It zaps the branches, immediately lighting them on fire, and they retract and cause the whole tree to light up in flames until it burns to the ground.

Kayo moves over towards the wall on her left and makes a few hand signs before placing a single hand on the stone and saying, "Emerge." A block of the wall about two feet high by two feet long emerges out of the wall and elongates itself. Then it makes a left turn and stretches toward the barrier. As soon as it comes in contact with the yellow current it is flooded with electricity and crumbles into dust.

"_This isn't working,"_ she thinks as she moves back closer to the barrier and sits down, "_I don't know enough about its composition and function." _She reaches out her hand cautiously to touch the barrier in order to understand it better. Then suddenly Kuroda walks out from behind the obstruction. The barrier surges with yellow sparks and tries to electrocute him, but he is completely unaffected by the electric barrier.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sensei," he warns, walking towards her. She backs away from him nervously allowing him to fully pass on to her side of the yellow static wall. "It is impossible to break though," he says, "And you could cause serious damage to yourself if you attempt to get past."

"Impossible, how are you here?" questions Kayo, "That Jutsu is one of my most advanced Genjutsu; there is no way a Genin could get past it."

"Yet here I stand," replies Kuroda.

Kayo eyes him suspiciously, he looks the same but his hair is darker and his eyes brighter and he has an air of absolute certainty about him. Then she returns her attention to the barrier, "What is that barrier and how was it created?"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Kuroda replies cocking his head to the side and waving his hand through the barrier, the electric pulse zaps him but he takes his hand out unharmed, "How about we strike a deal? I will grant you access to all the information you wants if you will sign a contract, but one condition is you are not allowed to read it before signing it."

Kayo's eyes light up, intrigued by the thought of learning about the barrier, but then they cloud over with doubts about the offer. She debates the positives and negatives of the deal, _"I could end up in the same situation as Sakura, but I still don't know what that is exactly. I was there when Jando explained to the Hokage that Kuroda said something about following his orders. Yet both Kuroda and Sakura claimed it was a joke. If I sign the contract I could be putting my life at stake. However, I would learn all the information that the Hokage seeks, and I can learn what that barrier is and make one in my own mind. I have never seen anything like that barrier, or even something remotely similar. With all my encounters with elite ninja, not one of them has possessed something like it when I entered their mind through the Mind Interrogation Technique."_

"You're sure you don't want to just tell me," she inquires.

"Positive," he responds with a strict gaze, "Do you agree to the terms or not?"

_"There is something different about him, something dangerous about this kid,"_ she thinks hesitantly, _"But this could be my only chance to get the information that the Hokage seeks, and the only way for me to learn how to make that barrier. Is all that really worth it to do what he asks?"_

After mulling it over for a while she decides that it would be worth it to learn how the barrier was made, so she could make her own. "Ok, I will agree to sign your contract," she says to the figure in front of her.

"Well then, I will meet you out there," replies Kuroda motioning to the ceiling, his eyes zealous with anticipation. Kayo nods and closes her eyes, letting her consciousness flow free.

* * *

She exits Kuroda's mind and her consciousness returns to her own patiently waiting body. When she opens her eyes she finds a contract sitting on the ground in front of her and the tip of a kunai up against her throat. "Is that really necessary?" she asks to the boy behind her, "I said I was going to sign it.

"True, but you could easily change your mind," he replies as he holds his arm perfectly still, "And I can't have you running around telling people about this."

"So you're just going to kill me if I don't sign it?" she inquires, "Do you really think you'd get away with it?"

"I really have no interest in taking your life," he admits, "But if I am forced to then I will. After that I would simply have to take Sakura and leave the village before anyone caught on."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" she asks.

"Deadly," he replies, allowing himself a slight smirk.

"Let me get a pen then," she says moving to get up.

"Sorry Sensei, that will not work," says Kuroda tightening his grip on the weapon, "You have to sign it in blood."

_"A blood contract?" _she thinks, _"Just what am I getting myself into? Could a Genin really have created a working blood contract? No, that is impossible. Even I don't have the linguistic skills for that, and I am a Jonin. Whatever it is it can't be a real blood contract._" After hesitating she pricks her thumb with one of her teeth and flinches a bit at the sting of pain, then moves to sign at the bottom of the contract in her blood. Kuroda allows her enough space to bend down, but still keeps his weapon tightly against her throat. She can't taste the blood seeping down from the tooth into her mouth and smell the metallic scent as she autographs the cream-colored paper.

"Very good," says Kuroda as releases her and goes to roll up the contract and place it in his pouch, "Now take off your clothes." She questions if she heard him correctly and a surging pain ripples through her body. If time was slowed and chakra was visible a miniature wave of purple lightning would be seen passing through the woman's body. She drops to the floor, completely enveloped by spasms from the shocks to her nervous system. Kuroda informs her, "That pain you are feeling right now will happen every time you do not follow my instructions. It is not fatal, but it hurts a lot and you cannot stop it."

Unable to bear the torture Kayo is forced to strip her clothes off. "All of them Sensei," he orders when she stops with her undergarments still on. She takes the rest of them off not bothering to hide the rage from being violated in such a way.

"Lie down on your back please," he requests. She quickly, but bitterly, complies and he walks over to her. He kneels down over her body, and then takes his right hand and scans over her searching for some strange invisible point. He quickly seems to find the correct spot just above her navel. Kuroda takes out a kunai and carves a strange symbol into her flesh. She winces from the stinging pain as she tries to keep an eye on his actions, _"What is he doing? Is he giving me some sort of curse mark? Or is he just marking me as his property?"_

After finishing with the symbol he makes a few hand signs and pours some of his chakra into the mark. After a minute the mark dims and soon is no longer visible. "You are to disclose to no one what has just occurred today," orders Kuroda as he stands up, "Oh, and you can put your clothes back on."

"What have you done to me? What was that contract, and what was that ritual you just preformed?" asks Kayo angrily as she redresses herself.

"I will explain it all in due time, but first we have a few more things to go over," he replies.

* * *

After making some fresh tea Kuroda sits down to set more advanced rules in place for what Kayo can and cannot say and do. "So, as I already explained, if you disobey an order that I give you, you will be tortured by that unimaginable pain until you comply. That was what you consented to when you signed the contract," Kuroda reveals.

"So then you really did manage to make a blood contract," Kayo comments.

"Of course I did, do you really think I would threaten to kill a higher ranking soldier if I wasn't absolutely sure that my contract would work?" her responds, "I know I wasn't showing you my true personality in all the time we've spent together, but I don't remember pretending to be an idiot at any point."

_"I seriously underestimated this kid_," Kayo thinks, "_Just what have I gotten myself into?"_

"Now if you'll let me continue I will explain a little more. In addition to setting that first rule there were some generic orders written in to the contract such as you can't try to kill me or physically harm me," Kuroda explains, "Then I also gave you that first order not to discuss this with anyone else. An order can last a lifetime or only for a few moments depending on how I phrase it, that was also disclosed in the contract."

"What is your game? Why have you done this? What is your objective?" Kayo questions.

"I told you I'll explain everything to you in due time," he replies, "But for the moment I guess I can explain why I chose you. I was hesitant at first, but after witnessing you in action and experiencing that mind-invasion technique I knew that you were a powerful ninja who can be very useful for my plan. I guess that is all I need to tell you for now, so let's move on. I want to learn more about Genjutsu. I still don't understand why it was so easy for me to get past all of your techniques, so if you can clarify and elaborate on a few things maybe I will be able to figure it out."

"You mean you didn't even know you could do that until just now?" Kayo questions in shock.

"You mean the barrier? Yes, I did invent that after all," he reveals, "But the Genjutsu thing I had no idea about. Shall we begin then?"

* * *

"So you didn't find anything unusual at all in his mind?" the leader of the village questions from behind her large oak desk.

"No my Lady, there was nothing that seemed abnormal," Kayo replies with a resolute stare.

"And the scroll that the Hyuga boy made such a big deal about was nothing more than a promise to do some chores?" the Hokage asks.

"That is correct," Kayo confirms with a nod, "Jando tends to exaggerate a bit."

"Well, then I suppose I was concerned over nothing," the Hokage responds, "How about Kuroda? Did you do any permanent damage to his mind?"

"No, I was very careful not to contaminate anything," the Jonin assures, "I left everything in the same condition as I found it."

"Very good, then I believe we can put a close to this matter," the Hokage replies, "Thank you for your hard work. That's all for now, I have some other reports I need to go over."

"Yes ma'am, I'll see you at the mission briefing later," Kayo replies with a bow.

"Get some rest," the Hokage says as waves her out.

_"Whew that was close," _Kayo thinks as she wipes her brow once the door to the Hokage's office closes behind her, _"I think she believed me though. I wish I could tell her the truth or even write her a note, but I guess Kuroda thought about that when he gave his order. He said I can't disclose his secrets to anyone and that covers a very broad area of communications. But there has to be some way around it. I'll just bide my time and keep close watch on him until I can figure a way to get myself out of this." _She turns to head down the stairs and go brief Kuroda about her report to the Hokage, resigning herself to doing nothing for the moment. Life moves on with more missions and more training for Team 3.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Kayo has signed a blood contract, what does this mean for the team? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	9. Jando's Jealousy

**(Thanks for coming back to read the ninth chapter of the series. Jando Hyuga to graduate the academy on multiple occasions, will hard work and dedication enable him to become stronger? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

A few weeks later Jando is training hard somewhere in the woods. The sun is shining brightly overhead and the weather is the perfect for a day outside. The clearing the Hyuga boy is practicing in is just off the path of one of the lesser used trails around the village. The grass is packed down to the ground as many ninja often come to this area to train. The surrounding trees are numerous but not that close together, giving an occupant a good view of anyone approaching. Jando smoothly flows through the different stances of the Gentle Fist Style, trying to get his body into the perfect position as he squares off against an imaginary opponent.

Kuroda is sitting high up in the branches of a nearby tree watching the training and munching on an apple. _"The technique overall is not that complicated,"_ thinks Kuroda as he spies_, "However, without the Byakugan I would have no idea at all of what effect I am having on the enemy. I was thinking I might add it to my repertoire, but there is really no point if I can't use it effectively."_ He lies back and starts to stare up at the clouds when he hears two girls talking very loudly.

The girls seem to be unaware that anyone else is in the area. "These are great flowers," says a young blond girl as she travels along the dirt path.

"Yeah, they are perfect," her red-haired companion agrees.

"Do you think he will like them?" the first girl squeals.

"Oh yeah, totally," assures the second.

Jando tries to ignore their voices and focus on his training. He lashes out viciously at a tree as if the violent action will drown out their voices.

Kuroda is still lying high up on the tree branch, deep in thought. He makes virtually no sounds at all, and his presence in the area continues to go undetected.

The girls keep up their conversation becoming louder and chattier as they get closer.

Jando becomes more and more irritated by their high-pitched voices, but tries to keep his concentration by focusing on his techniques.

The girls are now extremely close by when the blond one comments with stars in her eyes, "I just love Shun so much. He is so talented and so cool."

"I just know he will love your flowers," says the red-head, "He will definitely go out with you."

"I know it is going to be amazing. He is the most talented Genin in the village," gushes the blonde, "No other Genin even comes close!"

"Damn that guy getting all the glory and praise," mutters Jando as he clenches his fists in frustration, "He has it so easy because he is naturally gifted. He doesn't have to work half as hard as I do!" He angrily moves into a complex set of moves: Kicking, punching, sliding, striking, making the sweat drip more profusely from his forehead. He attempts another step, but his feet tangle and he falls flat on his face. He lies there for a second gathering his breath until he gets up to his knees and pounds his fist on the ground in frustration.

The fangirls move away and their voices slowly fade off, but then some more voices start coming through the woods from the opposite direction. As they get closer Jando starts to recognize them and when they step into the open space he sees his suspicions were confirmed and the voices indeed belong to Yui Yamanaka and Shun Kashi. They seem to be having a polite, but private conversation yet Yui is the one who is more enthusiastic about it. Jando is mulling over the words of the girls and the unfairness of it all. The appearance of the boy they were speaking of is just too much and he totally loses it. In his anger Jando stands up and yells, "Hey, Shun, get over here - I challenge you to a match!"

Raising an eyebrow in surprise by the sudden confrontation Shun turns to his challenger responds, "Look, I'm not really in the mood to fight today and besides I am pretty busy at the moment." He turns his back and tries to walk away.

"Get over here, you coward!" yells Jando as he takes a step forward.

The dark-skinned boy with the afro freezes in place. "What did you say?" responds Shun, the dark shadows dancing in his as slowly he turns his head around.

"I called you a coward!" Jando jeers, walking to meet him, "Now fight me!"

Kuroda drops down from the tree and lands in between them. "Stop this Jando, you are not strong enough to take on Shun yet," he warns.

"Kuroda, when did you get here?" questions Yui, jumping a little at his sudden appearance.

"He has been here the whole time," comments Shun dryly.

"Get out of my way, Kuroda," orders Jando, "I am going to take this guy down!"

"I don't have any interest in fighting someone of your level," states Shun resuming his cool and calm attitude, "You should listen to your teammate and challenge me when you get stronger. Come on Yui let's get out of here." He and Yui turn and start to walk away again.

"Don't walk away from me!" yells Jando as he pushes past Kuroda and takes out a kunai and throws it at the back of Shun's head. Shun quickly turns and easily catches the kunai in between his fingers.

He twirls it around and hurls it back at Jando saying, "You should be more careful with that. If you just throw it around you could hit someone like Yui on accident. Now listen to Kuroda's advice and step down."

The tone of Shun's voice pushes Jando to the edge. He activates his Byakugan and charges as Shun disrespectfully turns his back again. He lunges forward with his right hand, Shun senses the attack and tries to turn around but Jando ends up landing a few strikes to his chest. Shun lowers his body level down closer to the ground and lands a lightning-fast shot to the gut. Then immediately follows it up with a heel kick that connects right into Jando's chin and sends him flying. Jando hits the ground and tumbles backwards a bit until he regains his composure and stabilizes himself in a three point-stance.

In the meantime Shun has been making hand signs for a Jutsu. "You wanted a fight with me, then I will show you a real fight," says Shun, his eyes raging with fire, "Leaf Tornado Jutsu!"

Kuroda leaps back up into the trees, sensing the incoming attack. As he lands on a branch he notices some of the leaves beginning to drift away from their branches and float towards Jando.

"What kind of Jutsu is this?" wonders Jando as his Byakugan allows him to see the chakra starting to gather around him. With Jando as the central point the leaves start to swirl around, moving faster and faster while constricting to a smaller area.

Kuroda observes as leaves whirl so fast that there is a tornado of green from the leaves and white from Jando's clothes. Then a deep red color is added to the mix before all of the leaves suddenly drop harmlessly to the ground. Jando is revealed and his clothes are torn to shreds and his body is covered in blood.

He starts to fall to the ground, but Kuroda quickly appears beside him and steps in to catch him before he falls down. Yui shrieks, horrified by the sight of so much blood. She looks at Shun in disgust, and then runs off towards the village to get help.

"You went too far this time Shun," says Kuroda blandly, as he place his fingers on Jando's neck to check for a pulse.

"I was just teaching him a lesson," replies Shun forcefully, "He should not attack a stronger ninja especially if that spares him in the first place."

"Still, you could have just roughed him up a bit, you didn't have to go this far," Kuroda points out.

"This was faster and more effective," states Shun calmly, "Besides I didn't even use the full power of the Jutsu." Shun sticks his hands back in his pockets and walks off without another word.

_"Not full power? Very interesting,"_ thinks Kuroda, his eyes shining with new light, as he picks up Jando and starts to carry him to the Konoha hospital.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened to him?" exclaims a nurse when Kuroda walks through the hospital entrance with a blood-soaked boy in his arms.

"It was a training accident," explains Kuroda placidly, "Luckily I was close by and found him only a short while after it happened. But he does need immediate care."

"Put him on this stretcher," orders another nurse running up, "We will treat him right away." Two more nurses rush up and after Kuroda lays Jando on the stretcher they start to take him away.

One of the nurses jumps onto the stretcher and kneels on top of Jando saying, "Mystical Palm Technique!" Kuroda observes as a green aura surrounds her hand and then she places it near a cut in his chest and it starts to heal. His eyes light up and he watches intently as the skin stitches itself back together.

* * *

Kuroda is leaning against one of the walls on the second level of the Konoha Hospital waiting for a certain woman to pass by. He has already memorized her daily route and knows that she will be passing by in a few moments unless some medical emergency occurs. _"Just as expected,"_ he thinks as he sees the woman approaching.

She is a very plain-looking young woman in her early twenties. She has her brown hair tied up in a neat ponytail, and wears a standard formfitting white nurse's uniform. Kuroda pretends to be reading an old romance novel as she approaches. "Excuse me miss, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment," says Kuroda politely as she passes by.

"Oh, did you need something?" she inquires as she turns to face him with a smile.

"Well, I've been feeling a little strange lately, and I have developed a strange rash in an umm... private area," he explains pretending to be shy and thankful that he practice hard to perfect blushing on command, "It is kind of embarrassing and I don't want anybody to find out. So I was wondering if you could examine me in a discreet manor."

"Oh, yes, I understand completely," she says becoming a little red in the face.

"So, are you free right now? Is there some place nearby where you could take a look at my rash?" asks Kuroda.

"Oh yes, there is a room right down the hall that we can use. Follow me please," says the nurse as she begins to lead the way.

_"Perfect, she is even headed to the room that I predicted,"_ thinks Kuroda as he silently follows. As they walk the hallway seems to be completely empty save for them. The walls are in a soft blue-green color with all the wooden doors and trimmings in a dark brown. Most of the rooms on this level are for patients with serious illnesses or those who don't get a lot of visitors so most of the doors are closed. Kuroda glances out the open windows and sociably comments, "It is a wonderful day outside, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'll be going out for a picnic lunch with some of the other nurses later," she replies cheerfully.

"Well, that sounds pleasant, it is always good to take a break from work and enjoy the nice weather," he responds.

They make it to the end of the hallway and then turn right into a small corridor. They walk a few meters further and then the nurse opens the last door on the left. "In here please," she requests.

Kuroda walks inside and looks at the glass sliding door with a large smirk. The nurse closes and locks the door and then walks over to close the drapes. "A little more privacy is needed I think," she says, "If you will please disrobe so I can take a look at the rash..."

* * *

"Uhh, what happened?" says the nurse as she slowly opens her eyes and puts her hand up to her throbbing head. When her vision becomes clear she sees the young man from earlier standing in front of her, but she is confused because they seem to be outside now. Suddenly the ground drops out from under her and then her mind becomes sharp again and she is able to take in her full surroundings. She is hovering over the middle of a large canyon, and can see the sharp jagged rocks down far below. The only thing keeping her up is the boy's grip on the collar of her dress as she dangles over the windy canyon. The person holding her is standing on the long branch of a tree that sticks out to the middle of the canyon. He is dressed in black and seems to be contemplating something.

_"Well, that was slightly convenient and informational, but unexpected,"_ thinks Kuroda,_ "She passed out for a while after I got her here. I guess her body wasn't able to handle that many consecutive transferences with almost no break in between. Either that or...anyways I'll do some testing later with Sakura, but for now I will take care not to do it for safety reasons."_

"Do you know who I am?" asks Kuroda, finally seeming to remember that he is holding the nurse in his hand.

"You're...the boy from the hospital," she says in a frightened tone.

"Not the answer I was looking for, but it will do," Kuroda comments, "Now, what is your name?"

The nurse is too scared to give a response. A heavy gust of wind blows and violently ruffles the nurse's dress. Her hat is blown from her head, but Kuroda easily plucks it out of the air with his left hand before it falls out of reach. He tucks it into the back of his pants and says, "I don't know if you have noticed yet, but it is a long way down to the bottom of this canyon and on the bottom sit a thousand jagged rocks. Even if you were a skilled Jonin it would be nearly impossible to survive such a fall. Now I am strong, but even I have my limits. The more time you waste by not answering my questions the more the chances of me accidentally dropping you. So please tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is...Emi," she stutters.

"See, now wasn't that easy?" he replies, "I am Kuroda, it is nice to meet you Emi. How are you feeling?"

"Scared," she stammers.

"The natural reaction. It means you have regained full consciousness and don't seem to be suffering any mental damage," says Kuroda.

"Why are you doing this?" Emi asks, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"Ahh, the exact thing I was going to talk about next," he says, "You, Emi, have something I need."

"Something you need?" she questions.

"Do you value your life?" Kuroda inquires.

"I don't want to die," she pleads, "I haven't done anything to you. Please, why are you doing this?"

"You have something that I need. When I determine that I need something I will do nearly anything in order to get it," he says fiercely, his eyes showing the truthfulness of his statement.

"What do you need?" she asks, becoming increasingly hysterical, "I'm not very wealthy and I don't have many possessions, what could I possibly have that you need?"

"You misunderstand. I don't want any object you have, I want your skill. I was the one who brought in the Hyuga boy earlier this week and I watched as the staff healed all of those nasty cuts," explains Kuroda, "I was watching very carefully the entire time and I noticed that while you weren't the head healer or the best healer you were very talented. In order to achieve my goal, I may need medical treatment and thus I determined that I needed your abilities."

"So you have some sort of Jutsu to steal my abilities away from me?" she asks.

"Again, you misunderstand," he says, "I don't want to take your abilities away from you; I want you to use them for me. I will undoubtedly get into situations where I will be injured and need to conceal my injuries from the elders of the village. It would be very bothersome to have them question me every time I appear with an inexplicable injury. Thus I will require someone who can competently and discreetly heal any wounds I sustain. And that person I am hoping will be you."

"I don't understand, why are you doing all of this? You could have just asked me," she says.

"Don't be so simple-minded. I can't simply rely on the ability of even my most trusted friend to not tell the elders what I am up to. Additionally, I can't count on anyone's ability to resist the village interrogation unit. The only way for absolute secrecy is to get my allies to sign over their lives to me," he explains.

"I don't understand," says Emi utterly confused and terrified.

"I will put it in simple terms then," says Kuroda harshly, "There is a contract in my back pocket. Either sign it or I will let go and you will fall to your death."

"Please no," she pleads, "I am just..." Kuroda lets her clothes slip a bit out of his hands, but makes sure not to let go completely.

"Next time I won't hold on," he warns coldly, "Choose now: Live or die!"

"I want to live!" she screams as tears flow from her eyes, "I'll do anything you want."

"Hold out your right palm," he orders. She hesitantly complies, but when she does Kuroda takes out a kunai with his left hand and in a lightning fast motion creates a small cut on her palm that starts to leak blood.

She winces from the pain, but doesn't make a sound. Kuroda stores his kunai away and then reaches into his back pocket to get out the contract scroll. He unrolls it in front of her and orders, "Sign your name at the bottom."

Emi curls her hand into a fist and then reaches out with a bloody finger to sign her name. As soon as she is finished another heavy gust of wind comes along and threatens to tear the contract and her out of Kuroda's hands. He is able to hold on until the wind subsides and quickly rolls up the contract and tucks it back into his back pocket.

"Take my hand," he says reaching out towards her. She hastily grabs hold and he yanks her back on to the tree branch. Then he picks her up by knocking her knees out from under her and runs the length of the tree branch before jumping to the ground and setting her down on her feet.

"So, what happens now?" she asks, relieved to be back on the ground but still wary of the dangerous and dark boy.

"Now you will need to disrobe," he says. Knowing that her life now belongs to him Emi silently reaches down and pulls her dress up over her head. "I appreciate that you are being so cooperative. It really is a smart thing to do as I don't believe you will want to experience what happens if you don't comply," says Kuroda, "Oh and remember to take everything off and when you are done please lie down on your back."

Emi silently follows the instructions, still shaky and reeling from her near-fall, recognizing the boy before her is a very dangerous person and he could choose to kill her at any second. Once she is down on the grass Kuroda kneels next to her. He places his hands a few inches above her body and begins to concentrate. He quickly finds the spot he is looking for right below her belly button and takes out a kunai. "Please lay still, this will only hurt a bit," he orders. He lightly cuts into her skin and carefully carves a special seal into her body.

Once the process is complete he stores his kunai away, makes hand signs, and starts funneling chakra into the seal. The seal glows a deep yellow color and then dims until it becomes invisible and it looks like no cutting ever occurred. Kuroda stands and says, "You may redress now."

Emi runs a hand over her belly, eyes wide in astonishment and comments, "I have never seen that kind of healing Jutsu before."

"It is not a healing Jutsu it is just a convenient side effect of the seal," explains Kuroda, "Please hurry and redress we will need to return to the hospital quickly so as not to arouse suspicion. Oh, and heal the cut on your palm."

Emi turns her back to try and retain any dignity she still has and slips her undergarments back on. Then she slides back into her nurse outfit, her fingers still trembling as she fumbles to hook buttons into the correct holes. Once redressed a green light emanates out of her palm as she heals her cut.

When finished Kuroda has her wipe the blood on her dress before she tidies up her hair. As he hands her back her hat he says, "If anyone asks the blood is from the rash of mine you were looking at."

"Okay, I got it," she replies.

"Now, if you will please do me the honor of giving me a hug," he requests. Remembering his threat of pain if she doesn't comply, but still frightened of him she slowly walks over and embraces him. "Hold on tight and take a deep breath," he says as he grips her securely and looks for the special kunai he left in a tree near the forest line. Their bodies vanish from view, and he uses his secret technique to retrace his leaps from his carefully placed kunai so they arrive back in the small hospital room they came from.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Jando's misfortune has turned into an opportunity for Kuroda. He now has another ninja under his control, but just what are these blood contracts? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	10. Journey to the Snow Country

**(We now enter into a 7 chapter story arc set in the Land of Snow! Team 3 has been selected for a C-rank mission and they will be joined by Ichimaru and Team 10. How will they fare? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"I think I have said all I need to, so good luck on your mission," says the Hokage as she dismisses the group.

"Thank you, my Lady," says Kayo with a low bow.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," says Yoshikuni Dosu also bowing. He lifts his black head of hair up and his long brown overcoat sweeps the air as he turns to the door. Team 3 and Team 10 both file out of the Hokage's chambers after the mission briefing.

"Finally, we get to go on another C-rank mission after all of those lame D-rank ones," Jando exclaims as they walk down the hall, "But why do we need Team 10?"

"The Hokage already explained this," Kuroda sighs, "Normally this mission would be assigned to a Chunin team, but at the moment there are none available so she is sending two Genin teams instead."

"Yeah, well, I don't care why we were assigned this mission," states Yui," I'm just excited we get to go to the Snow Country. I heard that it is a beautiful place."

"Yes, but that is only in the summer, Yui," Yoshikuni interjects, "During the winter it covered in snow and has constant blizzards."

"Well, I'm still pumped because I will get to test out the cuisine of another country," Kenta exclaims, licking his lips with a dreamy look in his eyes, "I bet they have all sorts of unique ingredients in the north that we don't get in the Fire Country."

"Don't get caught up in other things," Kayo cautions," We'll still be on a mission, so you all need to keep your minds focused."

"I'm just happy that we will get to spend sometime together," says Ichimaru has he puts his arm around Kuroda, "Ever since we became Genin we haven't been able to hang out as much."

"Yeah, it will be great," Kuroda replies, putting on a flawless fake smile.

* * *

On the journey to the port where the ship is docked Ichimaru plans on how to renew his friendship with Kuroda. "_I don't know why you changed so much since we became official Genin, but I'm definitely going to find out. I'll have plenty of time and opportunities to have a serious conversation with my old friend about his life in the village, his teammates, and the future," _thinks the Naru boy.

"Wait, so what is the mission again?" asks Jando as the group walks along an endless dirt road in the middle of a forest of pine trees. Kuroda and Ichimaru are walking point, followed by Kayo, then Jando and Sakura, then Yui and Kenta, and finally the tallest member of the group, Yoshikuni at the rear.

"Weren't you paying attention when the Hokage explained it to us?" comments Yui sighing and rolling her eyes.

"I was busy thinking about other things," he retorts.

"I guess I will explain it to you then," says Sakura, once again having to re-explain something to her incompetent teammate, "There is a freighter full of grain being shipped to the land of Snow. Recently there have been a lot of pirate attacks on the route they will be taking. So the freighter hired us to protect them until they get to their destination."

"Yeah, and we have to make sure all the crew and all that tasty food arrives safely," adds Kenta licking his lips as he imagines the different types of food that could be made with the grain.

"Another babysitting mission?" Jando complains.

"Yeah, but this one will be a lot more dangerous than any we have been on since the Hokage decided to assign two teams to the mission," states Kuroda.

"Don't worry, now that Kuroda and I are back together nothing will be able to take us down," Ichimaru states confidently.

_"Now that Team 10 is on this mission I won't be able to investigate the Snow Country as I had planned_," Kuroda thinks, _"You are far too important to me to get you involved in my plans, Ichimaru."_

* * *

Team 3 and Team 10 arrive at the port a short while later. Steel is everywhere, on ships and buildings and shipping containers. They walk out to the wooden, waterlogged docks and find the ship that they are hired to guard. The base is made of metal, but the decks and cabins are composed of wood. It is a large ship, over 40 feet from end to end, but compared to some of the others docked in the harbor it is ant-like in size. They board the ship and Yoshikuni and Kayo immediately meet with the ship's captain and discuss what they will be facing on the mission.

A pipe in his mouth and a thick, full brown beard he is exactly what anyone would picture when thinking of the captain of a sea-faring vessel. They review the details of their assignment and the captain gives them some additional information about the attacks on the previous ships. The crew then gives them a tour of the cargo ship so they can pick out the most defensible positions for when they are on guard, and then they are shown to their quarters. No other females are on board so Kayo, Sakura, and Yui get a room all to themselves. Jando, Kenta and Yoshikuni also get their own room. However, Kuroda and Ichimaru are forced to share with some of the crew. Shortly after that the ship sets sail to the Snow Country.

* * *

On the second night of the journey Kenta is on lookout duty near the fore of the ship. His grey cloak flutters in the light breeze as he stares out at the blue ocean. Jando is also on duty and is complaining about the weather. "Even though we brought these large cloaks with us it is still freezing cold out here," Kenta says as he hugs himself in an attempt to keep in the heat, "I thought they made these things with a special type of chakra coating that seals in the heat."

"_Why are you complaining, you have all that blubber to protect you_," thinks Jando pulling his cloak around tighter, "_I'm just skin and bones_."

"Hey, did you just see something out there?" asks Kenta as he looks out into the foggy ocean.

"No, I didn't see anything," say Jando through chattering teeth.

"Are you sure? I thought I saw something," Kenta replies.

"You're probably just imagining things," Jando says dismissively. Meanwhile a tall figure with dark hair and sporting an overcoat that reaches almost to the ground appears on deck and observes the two silently.

"No, if I was imagining something it would be a gourmet restaurant with the most delicious food ever," Kenta retorts sharply, "I definitely saw something out there."

"Well, I didn't see anything," Jando states.

"Be ready, they are coming," warns Yoshikuni stepping up behind them, his black eyes focused out on the water.

"See? I told you I saw something," says Kenta smugly, "So, what is coming, Sensei?"

"Mind lending us those eyes of yours, Jando?" inquires Yoshikuni.

"Byakugan!" announces Jando as he activates his kekkei genkai and scans the surroundings, "It is hard for me to see through this fog, even with my Byakugan. There is something, it looks like….a ship. Wait no, two ships." He narrows his eyes as he focuses on the two ships and searches for more coming from the same direction.

"And there are three coming in from the rear," announces Ichimaru from on top of the captain's quarters.

"So, that makes five total," says Kayo as she comes out from the crew quarters with the other Leaf ninja, "Everyone be prepared, remember the incident reports don't have a lot of details so we don't know who or what could be on those ships."

"How did you all get up on deck so fast?" Kenta wonders.

"You have your radio on, remember?" Sakura points out as she taps her ear.

Kuroda suddenly reaches out and pushes Yui's head to the ground. "Hey! What was that for?" she complains as a large object whizzes over her head.

"Looks like they have harpoons," Kuroda says dryly.

"Make sure you are on guard," orders Kayo.

"Sorry, Sensei," says Yui, "Thanks for the save, Kuroda."

Slowly the ships emerge from the misty waters, all bearing the skull and bones flag. The decks are lined with many figures, but they are still too far away to make out clearly. Suddenly a pirate jumps on board the freighter swinging a large axe down on Jando's head. Kenta intercepts the attack and catches the axe with both hands. The pirate snarls and tries to force his weapon down, but Kenta's stance and base are perfect and he holds firm. Jando steps out from behind Kenta and blasts the pirate into the water with a solid palm to the chest.

"How did he get on board?" questions Sakura, frantically looking around to see if anymore have arrived.

"The harpoon has a line attached to it!" yells Ichimaru from his vantage point, "They are using it to cross over." Five more pirates drop down onto the deck and a dozen more are following close behind them. The Leaf Ninja let out a battle cry and quickly engage the invaders while Ichimaru slips out a shuriken and throws it at the wire. It slashes straight through and drops anyone on it into the ocean, as well as preventing any more people from crossing over. Several more harpoons are fired from the other ships and Ichimaru works to take care of them before more pirates can join the fray.

* * *

The Leaf Genin fight bravely to fend off the invaders. Punching, kicking, and striking as soon as the pirates jump on board. The two Jonin easily cut down any pirate they come into contact with. All of them resist the temptation to use Ninjutsu so that they can conserve their chakra. But even without Ninjutsu simple pirates are no match for trained ninja. Dead bodies start to pile up on the deck and injured members of the assault force jump into the ocean to try and swim back to their ships.

"Geez, just how many of these guys are there?" pants Sakura as she stands back to back with Yui surrounded by a group of attackers.

"I don't know, but right now we need to focus on the ones in front of us," replies Yui breathing hard and clutching a kunai with both hands.

"Okay, well then what is the plan?" asks Sakura as her eyes dart around to detect any movement from the enemy.

Yui tries to come up with one when she notices some movement on the ground behind some of the pirates. "On three we will break through by attacking those guys over there," she says motioning her head to where she saw the movement.

"Okay, got it," responds Sakura with determination.

Yui counts down, "One…Two…Three!" The kunoichi rush towards the targets with their kunai drawn. The kunai glint as moonlight reflects off the deadly blades.

"You little jailbaits think you can take me by surprise? I'll slice you in half!" yells a man with a crooked nose and long dirty hair, as he starts to swing his sword, "What the … I can't move a muscle! Damn bitches, what did you do to me?"

Yui plants her kunai into the man's gut before moving past and stabbing the next target. Sakura is right next to her, slashing through two of his allies who are also frozen in place.

"How did you immobilize them back there?" questions Sakura when they get to safety.

"I didn't," reveals Yui with a big grin, "It was Ichimaru."

"He was backing us up?" assumes Sakura.

"Yeah, he used his paralyzing Jutsu to make an opening so we could get away," Yui explains, "As soon as I saw the shadows start to move I knew what to do."

* * *

"Get off my ship you damn weaklings!" Jando yells as he grabs the shirt of an injured pirate and throws him over the railing that lines the deck.

"_Man, that guy is out of control_," Kenta thinks as his fist smashes into the face of an enemy, "_I can't believe Sakura or Kuroda have to put up with him on every mission_."

"Aren't there any of you that are strong?" Jando shouts, "None of you can defeat the Hyuga Clan's Gentle Fist Style!" An angry hoard of pirates rushes to confront him, forcing Kenta to come to his aid.

* * *

Yoshikuni hops in the air and whips around, slamming his foot into the heads of three enemies all in a row. They fly over the rail and he lands lightly, with his hand tucked in the pockets of his brown pants. Another group of pirates jump on board and rush towards him. He runs a hand through his black hair muttering, "You guys just don't learn, do you?"

* * *

Kuroda drops to the ground and sticks his leg out before rotating around. He sweeps a group of attackers off of their feet, and quickly grabs hold of the ankles' of two of them and tosses them overboard. The remaining ones pop back up and charge, but he uses his superior speed to sprint around behind them and uses a drop kick to smash them into each other and then into the mast. They are all knocked unconscious and he plans to toss them off the ship. However, he sees another group of pirates jump on board and rushes to confront them.

* * *

"C'mon, we can take this woman down while all the guys are busy with our friends," encourages a tall, heavily muscled pirate wearing only a pair of blue shorts.

"Try it then if you think you are so tough," Kayo retorts.

"You're mine!" the man yells as he charges all on his own.

Kayo ducks under his punch and smashes her knee into his gut, knocking the air out of him. Then she uses an uppercut and he sails off into the water. "They are always so confident that they can defeat a woman," Kayo says, shaking her head, as she waits for more men to attack.

* * *

Ichimaru observes, _"The number of pirates coming onto the ship is decreasing and the number being forced off is increasing. I guess they are running out of reinforcements. We should be in the clear in a few minutes."_

* * *

"Funimo, what is taking so long? We should have control of the freighter by now," says a tall man sitting with his feet up on the desk in the captain's quarters of the lead pirate ship. His face can't be fully seen but his hair is pure white, nearly matching the white of his boots, and his pants are light blue.

"Not sure, Taiki," replies another man wearing a Snow Village headband with a large scratch across it symbolizing his rogue ninja status.

There is a knock on the door and Funimo looks at his superior and shrugs. Taiki asks, "Who is it?"

"It is I, Yukiko, master," responds a soft-spoken voice from the other side.

"What do you want, Yukiko?" questions Funimo as he scratches his short, orange hair.

"I have news about the freighter," says the voice.

"Hurry up and get in here and tell us then!" orders Taiki. The door opens and a young woman wearing pearly-white Eskimo attire that neatly fits her form and short, curly white hair enters the room.

"So, what is the news then?" questions Funimo impatiently.

Yukiko clasps her hands together and starts, "Some of the survivors have started returning to the ships…"

"What do you mean survivors?" interjects Taiki sharply.

"It seems the freighter hired some ninja to protect them," explains Yukiko unemotionally, "They have been successful in stopping our attempts to take control of the freighter."

"Ninja, huh? They would have to be pretty decent to stop all our forces," comments Funimo, making a creepy smile in anticipation of a challenge.

"Fine," sighs Taiki, "I guess we will have to just go and deal with them. You know what they say: if you want something done properly …"

* * *

Kuroda kicks his foot upward into the chin of one of the pirates and sends him flying off into the ocean. Pretending to be out of breath, he pauses, hands on his knees and looks around and sees that the other Leaf Ninja are clearing away the last of the pirates. "Anymore coming, Ichimaru?" he yells up to his friend still situated on top of the captain's private quarters.

"It doesn't look like it," Ichimaru calls back, "They seem to be retreating."

"I guess we should start clearing away the bodies then," states Kuroda.

"Awwe man, but there are so many of them," Jando groans, "Can't we just leave them there?"

"Wait a minute, something is happening to the ocean," calls Ichimaru watching the dark water with intense concentration.

"What is it?" inquires Yoshikuni from his section of the defensive formation, "What do you see?"

"I don't know, it is like part of the ocean is freezing over," says Ichimaru puzzled by the event, "But it is happening way too fast to be natural."

"Everyone be on guard," warns Kayo, joining the conversation, "It looks like those pirates didn't come alone."

Seconds later three figures jump up in a blur of motion and land on top of the railing that lines the deck.

The foremost figure is clad in a light blue turtleneck with a white strap angled across his chest as well as white gloves and a white overcoat. His headband is attached to the coat and the white cloth blends in perfectly. "Well, well, I wasn't expecting this," says Taiki as he rises up from his squatted position, "It is rare to see…"

Before the sentence can be finished Jando rushes forward into an attack, trying to take the Snow ninja by surprise. Taiki casually bats him away with a fist and Jando crashes into the metal wall of the cabin. The other Leaf Ninja watch the move with astonishment, but don't move in for a follow up attack.

"That was rather rude," comments Taiki, "I didn't even get to finish my sentence. Now what was I saying again?"

"You were talking about seeing something rare," says Yukiko.

"Ahh yes, it is rare to see Leaf ninja this far north," states Taiki.

Kayo subtly takes out a batch of shuriken from the pouch on her butt and hurls them at the new arrivals. As she moves into a defensive stance, awaiting the counter-attack from the Snow-nin, she starts barking orders, "Yui and Kenta go and check on Jando. Everyone else form up on Yoshikuni."

Sakura starts to run towards her assigned position but Taiki seemingly vanishes from his position and reappears nearby to intercept. Her eyes are too slow to track him and recognize that he is about to smash her head off with his fist. Sakura sees his fist at the last second and closes her eyes but instead of a painful blow to the head she feels the rush of air as another body moves in between her and the threat. Taiki's punch connects with Kuroda's defensively crossed arms and he staggers. There is so much force behind the blow that he is pushed back several meters into a pile of crates.

"_That kid is pretty fast,"_ thinks Taiki, acknowledging the trait of his adversary.

He returns his attention to Sakura saying, "Where do you think you are going little missy?"

Yoshikuni moves to help her out but a figure appears before him blocking the path. "Not so fast there," Funimo leers, "Boss wants to have some fun with the little ones." The man wears a white shirt with a light blue haori over it. He has white pants and light blue shoes and his arms are covered in black fishnet and his hands sport light blue gloves.

"You should move out of my way before you get hurt," warns Yoshikuni calmly.

"Oh, a tough guy, huh?" Funimo mocks through the bandages covering his mouth, "You know I have always wanted to test my skills against a Leaf Village Jonin. All of the Chunin I have encountered so far didn't put up much of a challenge." They stare each other down, Funimo wriggling his fingers above his kunai holster and Yoshikuni standing stoically with his hands in his pockets.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? First pirates and now ninja's? What will happen next on this mission? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	11. Assault on the Freighter

**(This is the second Chapter in the 7 chapter story arc set in the Land of Snow! The freighter has been attacked and now the brave ninja of the Hidden Leaf are caught up in a fight with ninja from the Hidden Snow Village. How will they fare? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Meanwhile Kayo has been cut off from the Genin by the soft spoken-girl called Yukiko. She has placed her body in between the Leaf Jonin and the others, preventing her from getting through. "Sorry, but my master has instructed me to not let you pass," Yukiko says indifferently.

"I don't like your master's order very much," retorts Kayo, narrowing her eyes, "I think I'll have to make you disobey it."

* * *

"Yui is Jando okay?" whispers Kenta as he stands guard in front of her. His legs are slightly bent and placed parallel to each other, giving him the ability to quickly react in any direction.

"How should I know? I'm not a medical ninja," she retorts, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Well, what do we do then?" he asks.

"We just have to wait until the others defeat those Snow Ninja," Yui frets, "Sensei will know what to do after that."

Kenta raises his eyebrow skeptically but replies, "Okay, but then…" Before he can finish Taiki appears to the left of him and smashes his forearm into Kenta's gut and then quickly uses a roundhouse kick with his left leg. This connects with Kenta's face and sends him into a wall and knocks him unconscious. Yui starts to stand up when Taiki spins around and smashes his heel into Yui's cheek to send her into a pile of crates.

"_That is three down and three to go_," thinks Taiki as he tries to locate Sakura again. "_There she is_," he thinks when he sees her moving towards the crates where Kuroda landed. Taiki sprints over to attack her, but when he is about three feet away he sees something and jumps away, giving up on his attack.

"_Damn, I missed him," _thinks Ichimaru as he comes out of hiding and firmly steps in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, stop worrying about him and pay attention," he says through gritted teeth, "This guy is way too fast and skilled to just ignore."

"Oh, sorry I'm just worried about the others," she says slightly dazed.

"They will be fine, just focus on the enemy until Yoshikuni and Kayo-sensei can come and help us out," he replies as he carefully watches for the Snow-nin to make a move.

"So, what exactly was that Jutsu you just tried to use on me now?" asks Taiki nonchalantly, as he stretches his arms, "It looked like it might be pretty dangerous."

"Oh, it is nothing special," replies Ichimaru casually, letting a grin slip out, "You can just forget you ever saw it."

"You are a pretty intelligent kid," says Taiki, "But being smart is not going to help you at all against me."

"_Damn, I need to think of a strategy,"_ thinks Ichimaru as his mind churns and sifts through all of the available options, "_I can't stall him forever. Sooner or later he is going to attack and I can't count on being saved by the Jonins_."

Three shuriken suddenly fly around the corner straight at the Snow Ninja. He notices them and draws a kunai. Sparks fly as his weapon clashes with the flying stars and knocks them down with little effort. Sensing another attack, Taiki spins around and comes face-to-face with Kuroda. The young leaf ninja tries to stab into his heart with a kunai, however Taiki easily catches the boy's wrist and squeezes tightly to force him to drop the weapon. Then he lifts him up in the air and lets go before twisting around in a speedy backspin kick that sends Kuroda into a wall.

"Well, that was rather dumb of him," comments Taiki wiping his hands together, "But at least there is one more down."

"You should pay more attention," calls Kuroda as he stands back up, seemingly unfazed by the kick.

"Oh, so you are not down yet?" asks Taiki arching an eyebrow but preparing to attack again.

"No, but you will be," replies Kuroda boldly, as he puts his hands together to focus chakra.

Taiki smells something burning and then looks down thinking, "_Crap, how did I miss the explosive he put there?" _He jumps back and is just fast enough to avoid getting burned by the large explosion of the paper bomb. He lands nimbly back on top of the side rail of the freighter.

"So, some of you weaklings are a little better than I thought," he comments," I guess I will just have to step it up a bit." Kuroda has moved over to join his fellow Genin and they flow flawlessly into a formation to prepare for an assault. Suddenly a figure goes flying past them and crashes into the rail under Taiki. Then a second figure passes by and lands right next to the first.

"_It looks like the enemy is better than I thought_," thinks Taiki biting down on his cheek in frustration as he looks down at his subordinates. Kayo and Yoshikuni join their students and settle into the front of the formation.

Funimo and Yukiko stand back up and prepare to reengage when the leader stops them. "We are retreating," announces Taiki, "Back to the ship."

"Yes sir," responds Yukiko without hesitation.

They jump over the side of the ship, but Funimo is the last to go and warns, "This won't be the last you see of us."

* * *

Ichimaru falls back on his butt commenting, "Whoa, man, that was intense."

Kuroda relaxes his position and lets the tension escape from his body while Sakura disbelievingly asks, "Are they really just going to go like that?"

"Probably," answers Yoshikuni, "But you can be sure that they will be back again for another try."

"Yui, Kenta, you can come out now. It is safe," calls Kayo not showing any signs of exhaustion like the Genin.

"Sensei, they got knocked out by the tall guy," says Sakura respectfully.

"They did? Are the badly injured?" she inquires, moderately concerned. Sakura and Kayo go over to tend to the injured.

"T_he ship still seems pretty good," _Kuroda thinks as he surveys the damage, "_Well, at least the important parts are fine. All the crew is below deck, so they should be okay. So the only negative things about the battle are that Jando, Yui, and Kenta got taken out."_

* * *

"So, who exactly were those guys?" questions Ichimaru, "I mean, they were wearing Snow Village headbands, but they were attacking a ship with cargo to help their country and they were working with pirates!"

"It was more like the pirates were working for them," Kuroda mutters, abstractedly peering off in the direction that the enemy ninja had disappeared.

"There was only one thing they could have been," says Yoshikuni, "Those were rogue ninja who abandoned their village. They must have a really big grudge or otherwise they wouldn't be attacking freighters like this one. But I'm surprised that the Hidden Snow hasn't caught on yet and moved to stop them."

"Or maybe someone is hiring them and they just teamed up with some pirates so they wouldn't be discovered," says Ichimaru, growing excited as they narrow down the possibilities.

"Whatever the case is, let's just hope that those are the only three ninja they have in the group. Otherwise we could be in big trouble," says Kuroda grimly.

* * *

Miles away on a retreating pirate ship the rogue ninja are licking their wounds and planning the next assault. "Damn those stupid Leaf Ninja," complains Taiki slamming his fist onto the table in his quarters, "They really put a dent in our numbers, plus they delayed us in getting to our prize. I'm not going to go easy on them the next time. And you two better shape up. You were completely useless! You couldn't even hold off the Jonins for a bit so I could get rid of the little ones."

"Sorry man, that guy was stronger than I thought," mumbles Funimo humbly.

"I apologize for my failure," says Yukiko down on her knees, expecting some sort of physical punishment.

"Don't let it happen again," demands Taiki as he slams his fist on the desk.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to," she replies softly, looking up but not quite meeting her master's eyes

"You had better," he replies heartlessly, "I didn't save you all those years ago and then train you in Ninjutsu for nothing. You are my tool and you had better start acting like it."

"Yes sir," she responds, bowing her head once again.

"And you, Funimo, I expect a lot better from you," says Taiki harshly before turning his back and stomping away, leaving them kneeling on the ground in shame.

**(The enemy ninja have been driven away, but they will be back. How will the Leaf Ninja deal with the next assault? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	12. Yukiko's Past

**********(This is the Third Chapter in the 7 chapter story arc set in the Land of Snow! Just who are these ninja from the Hidden Snow Village? And why are they allied with pirates? Can memories from one girl's past provide the answers? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

As she listens to Taiki's ranting Yukiko remembers when she first met her master and his partner Funimo.

* * *

*Blank Years Ago*

A young, pale girl with shoulder-length, snow-white hair, wearing a ragged and torn grey dress is running down the back alleys of a small town, frantic for her life. There is only a light sprinkling of snow today, but the temperature is still freezing cold. Desperate to escape her two pursuers she runs as fast as her legs can take her. But she is just an ordinary orphan girl and they are fully trained ninja. Soon they split up and one speeds ahead and drops down in front of her to block the path. He threateningly holds out his rusty, old katana while smiling an evil grin with his mouth full of broken and crooked teeth. She turns to run back the other way but sees the other ninja casually walking towards her. His frayed dark grey robes ruffle in the wind as he advances.

"Where do you think you are going, Yukiko?" he asks smugly, "The boss is not happy with you. Normally he doesn't care too much that some pathetic little orphan steals food from him but this time it is a lot worse. That is no ordinary gem you stole there. We are not going to whip you like we normally do. This time we are going to have some fun with that scrawny little body of yours. Then we will put you out of your misery."

"Ha ha, yeah this is going to be fun," says his partner as he stores his katana away, "I haven't had a woman in a while. And I bet since she is young she will be nice and tight."

"We promise to kill you quickly afterwards, Yukiko," the other man promises as he advances closer and ties his messy black hair up with a string, "But only if you hand over the jewel first. Otherwise we will make it slow and painful."

The frightened girl drops the valuable item in her hand and then backs up into the wall and shrivels up into the fetal position.

"Well, at least she is smart," laughs the second ninja as he picks up the jewel and stores it in his pocket.

"That is a good girl, Yukiko," croons his partner, as he reaches towards her, "Now open up those pretty little legs of yours so when can see what you look like underneath."

Scared for her life she complies with the request, her body shivering partly from fear and partly from the cold weather. She closes her eyes as he reaches forward and starts to lift up her dress.

The next thing she hears is the screams of the two men along with the splattering of blood on her cheek. She slowly opens her eyes to find a new man standing before her holding the jewel and examining it. He is tall and has short white hair and his clothes fit him so well that he could be mistaken for a business man. Her shell-shocked eyes take in the gore that litters the ground, blood and guts everywhere and her two pursuers lying on the ground with large holes in their chests. She brings her hand up to her cheek and dips it in the liquid. Then she moves it so she can see the crimson red color of the blood. The new person before her stows the jewel away and starts to walk away without even acknowledging her existence.

"Wait, take me with you," she calls, reaching out towards him.

He stops and without turning around coldly replies, "What do I want with a dirty orphan brat?"

"You saved my life," she pleads with all the desperate emotion she can muster, "That means I owe you my life. I know how to sew, I can cook a bit, and I can clean if you have the tools. I'll do anything that you want me to do, just take me with you."

In an instant he has her up on her feet and pinned against the wall with his forearm over her chest. Keeping his eyes locked on hers he reaches down with his free hand and slowly starts to pull up her dress. She begins to whimper and tears form under her eyes. Still tugging her dress up he asks, "What is wrong? You said you would do anything I wanted."

"I'm….I'm sorry," she says moving her arm to wipe away the tears, "I've never done it before. I will try not to cry." He sighs and then releases her clothes and takes the pressure off of her chest so she can stand on her own. "What is wrong?" she inquires.

"You were seriously going to let me do that, how pathetic," he comments with disdain, "Did you really think I would want to do that with a child? I'm not that sick. Well, at least I know you keep your word. I guess I can find some use for you. Maybe Funimo will want to play with you, he is a little pervert. Come on, girl, we are leaving."

He walks off down the alley leaving her standing there. "I said let's go," he shouts back over his shoulder when he pauses at the end of the alleyway, "Don't make me change my mind." She immediately chases after him, her face brimming with the light of hope for a better life.

* * *

"What took you so long, boss?" asks Funimo when he hears the creak of the door as it opens.

"I picked up a little something on the way back," replies a voice dryly.

"That isn't like you, Taiki," comments Funimo skeptically. Taiki walks into the room and tosses the jewel to his subordinate ordering, "Put that in a safe place until the client comes to pick it up."

"No problem," replies Funimo as he puts the jewel into a black box, "So, what did you pick up?"

Taiki gestures behind, but there is nothing but an empty doorway. "If you are going to be with me you can't be acting like a scared little baby," he declares impatiently "Now, step up and introduce yourself."

"Yes, I am sorry," says a small voice, "I am Yukiko, nice to meet you."

"Boss, what the hell is that?" questions Funimo alarmed that his leader would bring the girl back to their secret base, "Are you going soft on me?"

"I apparently saved her life and now she promised to do whatever I say. So I thought why not take her, she could be useful," responds Taiki, shrugging and leaning up against the wall, "She may not look like it, but she is actually pretty fast for a little kid."

"Yeah, but she is a girl," complains Funimo, "What the heck are we going to do with a girl?"

"Anything we feel like," replies Taiki stifling a yawn, "I thought you would be interested since you like them young."

"Hey! Are you still giving me crap about that? It was only one time!" claims Funimo, his face becoming red with anger and embarrassment, "And she wasn't this young."

"Try seven different times, you liar," laughs Taiki, "Anyways, just take her in back and put her to work. But before you do that, or if you decide to have fun with her, make sure she takes a bath. I don't want her scaring clients away because she looks and smells like she just came out of the trash. And find something new for her to wear too."

"Why do I have to be the babysitter?" complains Funimo as he opens door in the back of the room, "Well, come on, squirt."

"Okay," she says meekly, following him into the next room. Taiki plops himself down in a comfortable chair and puts his feet up the wooden desk to relax as the others leave the room.

"Just take off those rags you are wearing and throw them in that can," Funimo orders pointing to a rusty, silver bucket, "Then follow me upstairs to the bath." As he climbs the stairs she reaches down to pull her dress over her head.

* * *

*The Present*

"Hey, Yukiko, stop day-dreaming," shouts Funimo, "Taiki said it is time to plan for the next strike."

She slowly comes out of her reverie and stares at Funimo. Then she realizes when and where she is and replies, "Coming."

******(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Yukiko's life was saved by Taiki, and for that reason she is forever in his debt. What will happen next on this mission? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	13. Snow vs Leaf Round 2

**(This is the Fourth Chapter in the 7 chapter story arc set in the Land of Snow! The Snow Ninja are ready to strike, but have our heroes prepared enough to withstand a second attack? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

A few more days pass and the freighter is finally repaired: wood is no longer splintered, the steel no longer dented, and enemy weapons are no longer scattered all over the deck. Now that the crew of the ship is focused on sailing again, they have made it almost halfway to the Country of Snow. Yui, Kenta, and Jando are not fully healed, they are lying in bed wrapped up in bandages and resting until they recover. Everyone else has to cover for their assignments.

Kuroda and Ichimaru are on lookout duty and are making rounds on the deck of the ship.

"_Man this is such a bummer,"_ Ichimaru thinks as he rests his elbows on the rails of the deck and looks out at the water, _"Why am I so stressed out? I never get like this. I just need to settle down and relax a little. Hey, I know, this would be the perfect time to catch up with Kuroda."_

"What is wrong?" inquires Kuroda as he leans over the guard-rail beside Ichimaru.

"I'm just getting restless with all of this waiting," answers his old friend, "I thought those Snow ninja would have attacked again by now. It is making me a little on edge. I don't think they would give up that easily, so it makes me think they are planning a big attack."

"Well, at least the others are resting up pretty good and should be back on their feet soon," says Kuroda.

"Yeah, that is one positive thing," Ichimaru agrees, "Maybe I am getting worked up over nothing."

"I don't think you are," says Yoshikuni, coming up from below deck.

"What, do you sense something?" inquires Ichimaru, slightly alarmed.

"Yeah, just look up ahead at that mist," says Kuroda pointing, "It is not natural." Ichimaru turns his head and spots the thick, dark blue mist quickly forming right in the path of the ship.

"So, an ambush then?" suggests Kayo, appearing next to them.

"It looks like it," says Yoshikuni, grimly.

"Well, then everybody get into position like we planned," orders Kayo, "We don't want them getting the jump on us again."

"How many guys do you think they will have this time?" asks Ichimaru with trepidation.

"Not sure," she replies, "But it is the rogues we need to focus on. If we take them out then the rest will be easy. In fact, they will probably give up if their leaders fall."

"Sorry I am late," pants Sakura as she bursts through a door from the crew's quarters.

"Did you secure the others like I asked?" questions Kayo.

"Yes, Sensei," Sakura replies, snapping to attention.

"Good then get ready, we are almost into the mist," she says grimly.

* * *

The freighter slowly enters into the mist. The ship is dead silent as the Leaf Ninja wait for the attack that is sure to come. They stay hidden, with hearts pounding, their nerves nearly stretched to breaking point, waiting for the strike. But a minute or two later they float out of the mist unharmed.

Sakura sighs in relief and then comes out of her hiding spot. "I guess we were wrong," she says, relieved, "They really weren't planning to strike at us. It must have just been some strange chakra mist."

"Sakura, watch out!" screams Ichimaru as he sees three figures coming down at her from above. Taiki slashes at the foolish pink-haired girl, cutting clean through her body. But when his feet hit the deck and he looks up he sees that she is several meters away in the arms of the black-haired boy with long bangs.

"That was a pretty fast move, kid," he comments.

"He just got lucky," replies Funimo. Yukiko absently glances around staying silent and waiting for orders.

"_Ichimaru's position is compromised and Kuroda and Sakura are now exposed,"_ thinks Kayo as she watches, "_It was pretty smart of them to use the mist as a distraction to get us to let down our guard. Luckily Sakura was the only one who fell for it. I guess we need to change our strategy now."_

An instant later she appears in front of the rogues and Yoshikuni is right next to her. "I guess we had the same idea," he comments, unsurprised.

"Looks like it," she agrees, with a slight smirk, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"It doesn't matter what you try to do," says Taiki, dashing forward to attack, "You're going to die either way!" He thrusts his kunai at Kayo at the same time Yukiko, who had been tailing him, slips out to his right and attacks with a kunai as well. Kayo leaps backwards to avoid the assault and it just a second to slow to hit her. Yoshikuni comes at them from the side, but Taiki predicts this and uses a back-spin kick. Yoshikuni catches the leg, but then Yukiko slips around the side and tries to stab him in the gut. The elite Leaf ninja chooses to leap back and join Kayo at her location.

"_So, they wanted to separate us again,"_ observes Ichimaru as he makes his way over to Kuroda and Sakura, _"But they didn't send the strongest guy to take us out like last time. We should stand a better chance."_

"Took your time getting over here, didn't you," jokes Kuroda.

"I was just doing some calculations on how we can beat this guy," Ichimaru jests back.

"You think you can beat me?" laughs Funimo, "You little twerps don't stand a chance, especially if you have to protect that useless girl the whole time."

"You shouldn't underestimate her," retorts Kuroda, "Hidden Leaf kunoichi aren't just ordinary girls."

"Thanks, Kuroda," she says turning bright red and shooting him a grateful glance.

"Hah, sure she is," mocks Funimo.

"_So, he is going to try and target Sakura,"_ thinks Ichimaru, "_But we can also use that as part of our strategy_." He looks at Kuroda and then nods towards Sakura. Kuroda nods back confirming that he understands the plan.

"All right Sakura, you and me are going to attack while Ichimaru backs us up," whispers Kuroda.

"Okay, I got it," she whispers back, a determined light glinting in her eye.

"Good. Then I will follow your lead," he says. Sakura takes out her kunai, trusting in her comrade's plan and then begins to move forward.

* * *

"Well, well, this is a surprise. I didn't think they would hire so many ninja to defend a simple shipment of food," says Taiki with a cocky grin.

"I think it's obvious that this shipment of food isn't exactly little," retorts Kayo with her crimson eyes focused on him, "But I'm sure you already knew that, didn't you?"

Taiki laughs carelessly, "Think you got me pegged, do you, Leaf Ninja?"

"Actually, we were wondering why a Snow Ninja would be attacking ships that are delivering goods to his own country," says Yoshikuni slyly, hoping to gain more information about his opponent and his motives.

"Ah, if it isn't Konoha's Brown Cobra. I didn't realize such a famous ninja would be here," says Taiki with an elaborate bow.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, because I don't exactly recognize you," replies Yoshikuni evenly.

"It seems my former village hasn't let out the news that I no longer reside with them. No matter, you don't need to know my name," Taiki muses.

"So you're a missing ninja then?" asks Kayo.

"Yes, and now that I know who you are it will be a good chance for me to test my skills against one of the best," replies the rogue, keeping his eye on the Brown Cobra the whole time.

"I don't go around looking for fights, but if you're going to continue attacking these freighters then I'm going to have to stop you," warns Yoshikuni.

Taiki laughs, "Well then, let's get to it."

He and Yukiko act in a perfect synchronized motion and fling some shuriken at them both. Both Leaf Ninja dodge the attack, and Yoshikuni counters with his Striking Shadow Snakes. Four brown-scaled snakes are launched out of his left sleeve and wrap themselves around Taiki, while four snakes from his right sleeve capture Yukiko. Kayo moves in close and attempts to use a Genjutsu on the leader. Before she can, Taiki's body melts into a pool of water.

"Hmm, a Water Clone," comments Kayo intrigued, "When did he do that?"

"Kayo, behind you!" yells Yoshikuni. He moves to help Kayo as Taiki rises up from the water behind her with a spear composed purely of ice in his hands. However, as the Leaf Ninja moves to help his partner he momentarily forgets about Yukiko.

"Ice Style: Swallow Blizzard," announces the girl once she gets off the hand seals. A large group of small, sharp icicles shaped like birds appear over her head and then streak towards the Leaf Jonin. Light sparkles off the tiny shards of ice as they zip through the air.

"_Oh crap_," Yoshikuni thinks as he detects the light shining off of the surprise attack.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichimaru has been attempting to capture Funimo with his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu while Kuroda and Sakura run around and distract him. "Man, this guy is tough," comments Ichimaru in an undertone to his temporary teammates, "We need to think of a better plan."

"You little kids are annoying," Funimo complains as he appears in front of them and lands a kick to each of their abdomens, knocking them a few feet away. Sakura falls to her knees, holding her gut, but Kuroda stands strong on his feet.

"_I should end this already,"_ thinks Kuroda, annoyed, "_But with Ichimaru around I can't use my Jutsu_."

"I'll teach you what a real ninja can do!" shouts Funimo. Before Ichimaru can react Funimo has rattled off the signs for a Jutsu.

"_Damn, that was some fast hand weaving," _thinks Ichimaru, "_So what is his Jutsu going to be, an Ice Style?_"

Funimo grins and says, "Ice Style: Instant Freeze!" A cold blast shoots towards Ichimaru. He instantly feels a drop in the temperature and begins losing the feeling in his feet. When he looks down he sees his leg freezing over. Then not a second later he is trapped in a block of ice.

Kuroda looks over and sees Ichimaru standing motionless and thinks, "_It must have been some sort of Genjutsu otherwise I would be able to see its effect. I need to get over there and free him from it before he is overwhelmed_." He moves to help his friend, but that gives Funimo the chance to strike at his real target.

"Swallow Blizzard!" yells the rogue as hundreds of ice shards shoot out from over his head. Sakura is trapped in a bad position with crates filled with grain on both sides. She is utterly helpless to move and all she can do is watch as the razor-sharp ice flies toward her getting ready to slice her into a thousand bloody pieces. Many of them are headed right for her vital spots. But right before the attack hits, Sakura's seal activates. Underneath her clothes the spot right above her belly button glows purple, revealing the seal. Kuroda is instantly transported in front of the attack. He easily deflects all the shards aimed at vital spots with a kunai. He also manages to knock down many of the other icicles, but there are so many that some of them manage to get through and tear thin strips of skin off of both him and Sakura.

"_What the hell was that?"_ thinks Funimo, flabbergasted, "_How did he get over there so fast and how did he deflect all of those? He doesn't even have one significant scratch and neither does the girl." _

Kuroda ignores the pain from the hundreds of small cuts he has acquired and extracts one of his special kunai from his weapons pouch. He makes a few well-practiced hand signs and then flings his weapon at Funimo. The rogue dodges, but Kuroda activates his top secret technique. He vanishes from sight and appears behind Funimo almost simultaneously and knocks him unconscious with a chop to the back of the neck.

Ichimaru is slightly released from the Genjutsu and falls to his hands and knees, his heart beating rapidly. He looks around, his vision blurry, trying to figure out what happened and sees his comrade standing over the body of their opponent. A sense of darkness washes over him, seeming to originate from his old friend.

"_So it looks like I really can use this technique I inherited in an actual battle_," Kuroda thinks as he stares absently at his hand, "_That is as long as I'm not seen by anyone, and since Ichimaru was trapped in an illusion I should be fine. Now I just need to put this guy down for good."_

* * *

While battling the two Jonin Taiki catches sight of his subordinate being defeated and narrows his eyes speculatively and thinks, "_So that one was holding back. I can't fight all of them at once, so I'll have to get rid of them one by one. He seems to have a connection with that girl, so I'll start with her." _

Taiki quickly makes seals and a Water Clone forms from all the water droplets on the deck. It rushes forward to help deal with Yoshikuni and Kayo, as the real Taiki goes after Sakura.

"Sakura, watch out!" screams Kayo as she tries to make her way to her student, but Yukiko steps in front of her and blocks the path. Kuroda turns to help his teammate, but it is already too late. Sakura is helpless to defend herself against the rogue Jonin. After knocking her unconscious with one blow, Taiki tosses her into the freezing cold ocean. Kuroda sprints past him in a blur of insane speed and dives in the water after Sakura.

"_Well, that is convenient,"_ laughs Taiki, to himself, "_I took out two birds with one stone." _

Yoshikuni is locked in a clash of kunai with the Water Clone, both of them fighting to overpower the other. Out of the corner of his eye he spots an opening and suddenly stops pushing back against the clone, causing it to stumble forward. Then he sprints over just as Yukiko is landing back on the deck, his mouth is set in a grim line as he drives his fist into her face and sends her flying.

Taiki is able to jump over and catch her before she falls into the ocean. Then he looks over to see Kayo slash his clone across the chest with a kunai causing it to lose its form.

"It looks like you've won this time, Leaf Ninja, but I'll be back, and you'll be down two more ninja," promises Taiki as he picks up the unconscious Funimo and runs across the top of the water back to a waiting pirate ship.

* * *

Yoshikuni walks over and fully releases Ichimaru from the Genjutsu. The Leaf Genin wakes up, his head pounding, wondering what happened. "You were caught in a Genjutsu," explains Kayo, "Kuroda was about to release you from it, but then he had to go and help out Sakura."

"Damn, a Genjutsu? I should have expected that," Ichimaru curses, "Wait, where are Kuroda and Sakura now?"

"Somewhere out there," she reveals, pointing to the sea.

"What are we waiting for then?" he questions frantically, "We have to go after them!"

"We can't," says Kayo, "It is the middle of the ocean. Even if we had a qualified tracker ninja it would almost impossible to find them. It hasn't even been three minutes and we have already moved far away from where they entered the water. There is nothing we can do, we just have to hope that Kuroda can find Sakura and then make his way back to the village on his own."

"Sensei, come on, we aren't just going to leave them out there to die are we?" shouts Ichimaru.

Yoshikuni places a comforting hand on his student's shoulder and replies, "Sometimes ninja lose the ones closest to them, but they have to keep going and complete the mission. Have faith, Kuroda is a strong ninja. He knew what he was doing when he jumped in after Sakura."

"_Damn it,"_ thinks Ichimaru as he clenches his fist, "_You'd better come back, Kuroda, or I won't forgive you."_

******(The enemy ninja have retreated again, but the Leaf Ninja have paid a high price. Can Kuroda and Sakura survive the freezing temperatures of the ocean? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	14. Trapped under the Freezing Ocean

**********(This is the Fifth Chapter in the 7 chapter story arc set in the Land of Snow! Without hesitation Kuroda jumped into the ice cold water after Sakura. But will he be able to survive, let alone save her? Can memories from one girl's past provide the answers? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

At first all he sees is the dark depths of the ocean stretching endlessly before him, but then his eyes adjust and Kuroda can see more clearly. He swims in the deep blue ocean searching for his fallen comrade, diving lower and lower into the vast expanse of water. He searches desperately, ignoring the stinging pain as the freezing saltwater soaks into all the tiny cuts he had received earlier. Finally, he spots a white and pink form sinking down towards the ocean depths and quickly rushes to it. Kuroda is able to reach Sakura under the water, but knows that she is unconscious and needs fresh air in her lungs. He wraps his arm around her waist tightly and starts to bring her back to the surface. Suddenly a powerful force slams into his back and tosses him around like his is a pebble. He is determined to get the girl to the surface, but they are caught in the currents and flung deep underwater. Kuroda holds onto her tightly, making sure that whatever happens he won't lose her. He notices the flow of water start to slow a bit, but still not enough for him to escape. He looks ahead and sees a large chunk of ice looming and frantically tries to swim away but the current still has them in an iron grip. He spins around so that when they smash up against the ice his back takes the bulk of the impact. Finally free of the current's will he heads in the direction that he believes is up. In desperate need of oxygen he tries to follow along the side of the ice to the surface, but his lungs are at their limit and he can't use the slippery ice to speed up their ascent.

Along the way he spots a large hole in the ice and sees light coming from within. He takes a chance and goes inside to find a cave inside the iceberg. He surfaces and with a big heave pulls Sakura out of the freezing water onto the ice floor. Then he falls down next to her gasping, frantically trying to refill his lungs. He remembers that Sakura is unconscious and not breathing and thinking quickly he slams his fist into her chest and she coughs up water.

"_Damn, we found oxygen, but we are both freezing,_" he thinks as he moves his fingers to try and force the numbness out. Once his right hand is functional he pulls a small scroll out of his pouch. "Good thing I prepared this fire scroll," he says, teeth chattering, as he smears blood from one of his cuts onto his finger and then on the scroll. A blast of flames erupts from the paper and then settles down to become a steady burning fire. He also summons a heavy coat that he packed in another scroll and changes Sakura out of her wet clothes, more concerned about her condition that his own. He finds some icicles jutting out of the wall and hangs her clothes up to dry.

"Looks like she has a fever," he mumbles after feeling Sakura's forehead, "It looks like it will take a while for her to recover, so I guess we are stuck here for the moment. The others will just have to get by without us."

As the hours pass Sakura tosses and turns, her body furiously trying to fight off the fever. Kuroda can only watch and wait, as his medical skills are seriously lacking. He tries to stay strong and not let the worry and helplessness overcome him but it is hard for him to accept that he can do nothing, especially when she is breathing hard and moans in pain.

"_This is just one of the many flaws of the curse seal I invented that I haven't been able to perfect yet_," he thinks as he watches orange flames dance around wildly, "_But there has to be a way to make it work. If I can't figure it out on my own or discover something that will fix it then chance of completing my goals will still be in jeopardy. Furthermore, if I lose Sakura at such an early stage it just shows that I'm nowhere near ready to accomplish anything. All I can do is sit and wait_."

Slowly, after many days, the fever that Sakura suffered as a result of being in the cold ocean for so long starts to break. Days pass and now that it looks like Sakura will pull through Kuroda starts to relax and his mind becomes sharp again. He becomes bored with sitting and finally notices his surroundings. The cave that they are in is small and dark, but there are a number of different pathways attached to it. As Sakura sleeps peacefully he decides to explore, so he summons a shadow clone and leaves it to watch over her as he sets out to explore the cavern inside the iceberg.

* * *

While wandering around looking for an alternate exit, as opposed to diving back in the ocean, he stumbles upon a giant chamber. The moment he tries to enter the chamber traps are activated and hundreds of sharp miniature icicles are fired everywhere. Curious as to why there are traps here he heads forward. He works his way through various layers of traps including pitfalls with spears lining the bottom, razor wire fences, land mines, and all sorts of devices designed to take care of unwanted guests. He finally makes it to the innermost part of the chamber where there is a moat surrounding an island of ice. A source of unknown light breaks through and mysteriously reflects rainbows over the area. In the center of the island he spots two large scrolls encased in a strange cloudy ice formation. "That isn't a natural formation," he says as he instantly recognizes what the scrolls are, "Someone went to a lot of trouble to seal those summoning scrolls in there. Plus with all the hidden traps around this chamber it just furthers that fact. I suspect that means those scrolls can summon something pretty powerful. Knowing a summoning Jutsu would add to the variety of attacks I can use in the open, but it would also put a risk in my plans if something uncooperative comes out. I guess I can always destroy the scrolls if need be."

He ponders it a bit further, growing excited and then wary and then excited again as he moves through all the possibilities in his mind. Finally he comes to a decision and pulls out a few of his special kunai along with some normal ones and takes another step forward into the chamber.

* * *

Later in the day Kuroda returns to the cavern where Sakura lies carrying the two hefty summoning scrolls on his shoulder. Sakura stirs as he sets them on the ground so he goes over to check on her after seeing her begin to move. The clone he left disperses and he gains the knowledge that nothing significant happened while he was away. She slowly opens her eyes and is finally able to fully wake up. "What…what happened? Where are we?" she asks weakly.

"Don't talk, I will explain but you need to rest," says Kuroda, "Here, I made some soup, you should eat." Sakura weakly accepts the bowl and slowly begins to consume its contents.

He watches her like a hawk to make sure she eats while going into an explanation, "I dived into the water after you got knocked out. You were sinking pretty fast but I got to you in time and started back towards the surface. Then the underwater currents took hold and all I could do was wait until they let us free. They took us deeper into the ocean. Far too deep for us to get to the surface with the oxygen we had left. Right now we are inside a giant iceberg that I discovered. We have been here for about four days. I've been searching around trying to find a safe way out, but I haven't had much luck. Our food supplies aren't going to last that much longer and my fire scroll is running out of juice, so we really need to get out of here."

"Can't we just go out the way we came in?" inquires Sakura, struggling to sit up and finding her arms too weak to support her.

"If it comes down to it, then we will be forced to," he replies as he sits down behind her so that she has something to lean against, "But I would rather not. I don't know exactly how far it is to the surface, plus the underwater currents could just drag us deeper. Also getting back in the ice cold water would not be the smartest idea considering your condition. So we really need to find another exit."

"What makes you so sure there is another exit?" she asks.

"These caves are not natural, something built them," he explains, pointing some of the tunnels out to her, "And it certainly was not some wild animal if you look closely at the design. So that means it had to be an intelligent life form. Anything smart enough to build something like this would also be smart enough to leave more than one exit. But don't worry about that, just go to bed and build your strength back up."

"Okay," Sakura says as she sets her empty bowl on the floor and lies back down to close her eyes.

* * *

While waiting for her to recover Kuroda decides to test out the new scrolls he found. They are each about three feet high; one has white lining on the top and bottom while the other has grey. They look to be fairly new, probably due to being securely stored in the ice formation. He rolls them out on the floor, each being about ten feet wide, and examines the lettering that spells out the terms of the contract. "_As I thought, these are definitely old_," he thinks as he deciphers the contract, _"Based on the writing style and the terminology they are probably from around when the Five Great Ninja Villages were being formed. It also seems they haven't been used in quite a while, I haven't heard of any of the ninja who have signed either of these. Well then it seems I have gained a great advantage by finding these scrolls. According to this the summoning should work in a similar way to which you can summon items, so all I have to do is sign it and then I'll be ready to go."_

After deciding the terms are agreeable he signs both of the scrolls with his blood and then summons the sacred animals. White clouds burst up from both of the scrolls and then clear away leaving two figures. The first one is a human sized mammoth with woolly white fur. It yawns, "It's been a long time since I was summoned. I'm called Uthuloxo, who are you?"

"I'm Kuroda," the boy answers.

The mammoth yawns again, "You must be a very skilled ninja to have found my scroll. It was hidden down here a long time ago." He looks at the other figure which is a pale-grey elephant.

It says, "Hey, Uthuloxo long time no see. So someone found the scrolls eh?"

"Yeah, that's him right behind you, Dantoloxo," replies Uthuloxo.

"You? But you're only a kid?" exclaims Dantoloxo, skeptically scratching his head with his trunk.

"Appearances can be deceiving," replies Kuroda, "So, tell me why exactly I found your scrolls down in some ice-cave under the sea?"

"It was those damn Cloud Ninja," growls Uthuloxo, "They sealed us down here so the Village Hidden Among the Snow wouldn't be able to use us, and they wouldn't be able to become a larger power among the villages."

"I see, so you are very strong then?" ponders Kuroda.

"Just give me someone to fight, and I'll show you how good I am," promises Dantoloxo as he stomps his feet and curls his trunk up into an aggressive form.

"So, then are you aligned with the Hidden Snow?" inquires Kuroda.

"We are aligned with whomever is able to summon us," states Uthuloxo.

"Well, that is good to know," replies the Leaf Ninja with a smirk.

* * *

Crouched low in a nearby tunnel a petite figure covered in white fur closely watches the exchange between the boy and the two animals. "_He was able to recover the scrolls_?" she ponders as she examines the boy, "_But how? Taiki has tried dozens of times and he's never even gotten close. It shouldn't be possible, but yet there are the sacred animals. That pink-haired girl is here too. Taiki dropped her into one of the most dangerous parts of the ocean. She wasn't even conscious, the currents alone should have ripped her apart not to mention drowning or freezing to death. But that boy, he risked his life or her without any hesitation and managed to save her. I have to talk to him, I have to know why."_

* * *

"_Well, they seem friendly_," Kuroda thinks as he studies the mammals, "_I'll just have to see if they will cooperate with me."_

"_Did this kid really summon us after all of this time?_" Dantoloxo wonders.

"_Looks like life is about to get a little less boring,"_ Uthuloxo thinks as his nose detects something, "_It seems we're not alone_."

"So you were able to get the scrolls out?" says Yukiko revealing her presence, sauntering around the cave touching the walls here and there almost negligently ignoring the other occupants, "Taiki and Funimo have been trying to get them for a while now."

"You, how did you get here?" asks Kuroda seemingly undisturbed by her sudden appearance.

"Is she an enemy?" asks Dantoloxo eagerly, looking back and forth between them.

"Yes, but I can handle her on my own. You two may go," says Kuroda confidently.

"Well then, until you need us," says Uthuloxo hesitantly, pausing for a second to make sure, "Time to go back, cousin."

"Yes, this will be big news back home," says Dantoloxo, "Maybe something interesting might happen for a change." The creatures nod to Kuroda and then two clouds of smoke fill the cavern as Uthuloxo and Dantoloxo disappear.

* * *

Yukiko tilts her head to the side as she studies the Leaf Ninja with an inscrutable expression and then explains, "This cave is in the middle of a giant iceberg, our base is also inside."

"I see, but you're an enemy, why are you not attacking me?" Kuroda inquires curiously.

"If you were able to get the scrolls you are far stronger than me. It would be stupid to provoke you," she answers before pausing to stare at nothing in particular, "I have a question to ask. Why did you risk your life to save that girl?" She motions her head towards the pink-haired girl still resting quietly on the ground.

Kuroda looks taken aback and then shrugs as if he can't see the harm in answering that question and then explains, "I saved her because she is important to me. She is going to help me accomplish my dreams. I would do anything to protect her."

Yukiko sighs and looks up at the ceiling commenting, "Taiki would never do anything like that for me. I don't believe in his dreams."

Quite bewildered and unsure what to make of the pronouncement Kuroda just stares at the girl. Then an idea pops into his head and he asks, "Then why are you with him?"

"My parents died when I was young. He found me and took me in," she confides, resuming her walk around the room, making sure to look at everything.

Kuroda senses she is coldly dispassionate about the death of her parents and presses her further, "So, you feel that you have to serve him because he saved you?"

"Yes," she responds, raising an eyebrow as if the answer was obvious.

"It's understandable, someone saves you so you feel obligated to repay the debt," he comments.

"Yes, obligated," she says softly.

Sensing that her defenses are low he prods, "So tell me, what is he really after? Why is he attacking shipments heading towards the Land of Snow?"

Lost in her own thoughts she absentmindedly reveals, "Taiki and Funimo were banished from the Village Hidden Among the Snow. Their only goal is to get revenge on the village, so they are gathering supplies and people for an attack. They wanted to mobilize fairly soon because of the problems in the east."

"What problems?" Kuroda solicits, curiously.

"There is some conflict going on in the east that has the Hidden Snow's attention focused on it. I don't know the exact details," she responds, "All I know are Taiki's plans."

"How foolish, he is going about it in the wrong manner," mumbles Kuroda before getting back on track, "So let me ask you this, what would you do if your comrades were no longer living?"

"I don't know," she replies honestly.

Kuroda announces, "I wasn't planning on it, but I will release you from your debt to them. However, I will only do this if you will pledge your life to help me accomplish my dreams."

"And what is your dream?" asks Yukiko, still seeming a bit detached from the conversation.

"I can only tell you that after you pledge your life," he responds, "However, I can promise you that if you do follow me I would sacrifice my life for yours without hesitation, if you were ever faced with death."

"Those eyes of yours, I can tell you're not lying, you meant every word you spoke," she muses out loud. The sincerity in his brilliant blue eyes completely overwhelms her. She hasn't seen eyes radiate with such honesty and conviction in a long time.

"So, what is your decision?" he asks.

Yukiko stares into his eyes, attempting to see inside his mind, inside his soul. She longs to be a part of something bigger. Something where the people around her truly care about her and don't just think of her as a tool to be tossed away when it can't complete the job. Something that she only has distant and vague memories of. Something that she thought Taiki and Funimo might be, but they never were. A family. She makes up her mind and decides to take a chance. "I will follow you," she says with new hope.

"If you truly mean that then you will sign this contract," replies Kuroda, pulling out a scroll from his pack. Yukiko agrees and signs one of Kuroda's blood contracts. She goes through his marking ritual with little resistance. After it is over he begins pumping her for information and she confirms she knows the other exit to the ice cave.

******(A mysterious iceberg and an unexpected ally have allowed two Leaf Genin to survive the unforgiving northern ocean. What will happen next? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	15. Snow vs Leaf Round 3

**(This is the Sixth Chapter in the 7 chapter story arc set in the Land of Snow! Yukiko has joined with Kuroda and Sakura, and now they have a way to escape and rejoin with their comrades. But will they make it back in time to help stave off another attack by Taiki and Funimo? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Sakura sits up and rubs her eyes as she awakens from her long slumber. Once she gathers herself she opens her eyes to find Yukiko sitting in front of her. She instantly searches for a weapon, still under the impression that the snow-haired girl is an enemy.

"Calm down, Sakura," Kuroda fervently orders as he sits patiently cross-legged beside her, "She is with us now."

"What?" Sakura objects, "But she is the enemy."

"Relax," he replies serenely, "Just take a second to analyze the situation."

Sakura settles down for a moment and tries to remember everything that happened. She runs through all the events she can recall and examines the surroundings before she finally figures it out. "So, she signed a contract then?" she inquires.

"And I suspect you signed one as well," Yukiko comments quietly.

"Good, now that you understand how are you feeling?" Kuroda asks with concern, "Do you think you are able to move? Or are you a little light-headed and still tired?"

Sakura runs a quick check over herself, stretching her arms out and testing her strength. "I am still a little stiff," she admits, "But I think I am ready to go."

"We'll wait a little longer so you can eat and regain your strength," Kuroda decides, "Then Yukiko will show us the easy way out."

After a few more hours, once Sakura has recovered, Yukiko leads them through the maze of the ice caverns to an above ground exit from the cave. There are actually a number of different exits that they eventually could have found on their own, but Yukiko takes them to the hiding spot that Taiki and the pirates use in hopes of sneaking aboard one of their vessels. However, when they arrive they find that all ten ships of the fleet are gone.

"It looks like they left for the next attack already," comments Kuroda sighing and letting his fatigue show, "Sakura and I will go after them, but you have a different mission."

"You don't want me to come?" Yukiko asks crestfallen that she won't be able to prove her worth to her new master.

"No, it would ruin my cover, plus I have a more important mission for you. I need you to seek out the strongest female shinobi in the Snow country, evaluate their skills and compile a list for me," explains Kuroda as he gives her a letter, "After you feel you have found all of them send this letter to the Hidden Leaf Village and I will come."

She reluctantly accepts the envelope and the new assignment she has been tasked with.

* * *

Meanwhile the freighter is only a few miles away from the Snow Country. All of the Leaf Ninja including Jando, Yui, and Kenta are healthy and at full strength. The day is turning to afternoon, but the sun is still shining bright and the skies are blue with only a few white clouds drifting overhead. "If they haven't attacked again by now they probably aren't going to," declares Jando confidently, looking out at the water.

"You really think so?" asks a doubtful Kenta.

"Yeah, I mean Kayo-sensei said we are close to the Land of Snow. They would be crazy to attack now," says Jando.

"I hope you are right," Kenta responds, "Those rogue ninja were really strong. I don't want to take them on again."

* * *

On the other side of the boat Ichimaru is leaning over the rail, in a state of deep thought, not really paying attention to anything else. He has been depressed ever since Kuroda disappeared into the sea. "_Damn you Kuroda, what the hell did you go and do that for?"_ Ichimaru thinks in frustration, "_Throwing your life away like that for someone you barely knew. I mean I know she was your teammate, but there is no way you could have gotten that close in such a short amount of time. And what about that dream you were talking about? Did you really just give that all up to go drown in the ocean? Then there are still all those unresolved issues you have with your mother. Stupid idiot, there is so many things you had left to do."_

"What is wrong with the weather today?" asks Yui as she walks up and stands by her distraught teammate.

Ichimaru lets out a depressed sigh and looks up at the darkening clouds then gloomily comments, "A storm is coming."

"That is not a good sign," says Kayo staring up at the clouds, not letting the kids see her concern about the state of morale on the ship.

"I think that attack we were waiting for is going to be coming pretty soon," says Yoshikuni.

"Why? Is that another Jutsu?" asks Kenta looking alarmed.

"No, but the weather always seems to know when something bad is coming," replies Kayo, "At least, in my experience that is."

"That is just your bad luck," jokes Yoshikuni, "But, in all seriousness, we need to get ready."

* * *

"You sure about this, boss?" inquires Funimo seeming unsettled as he stands on the deck of a pirate ship, "I mean, first you said you wanted to use the whole fleet and then we left without Yukiko."

"We don't need her," says Taiki, cocksure, "The pirates can handle the runts and we can take out the Jonins. I'll discipline Yukiko later; I'll even let you have your fun with her afterwards."

"I told you I'm not interested in her and I never was," replies Funimo, obviously irritated by the suggestion.

"Oh yeah, what about the time I found you both naked in that walk-in freezer?" counters Taiki.

"We were locked in, you know body-on-body contact makes more heat and keeps you alive longer in the cold," Funimo argues, vehemently trying to defend his reputation.

"Sure it does," laughs Taiki sarcastically before becoming more serious, "Now, order the fleet to move ahead. We have almost caught up with them."

* * *

"Here they come," announces Yoshikuni calmly as the pirate ships emerge from the mists.

"Whoa man, there are a lot of them!" exclaims Kenta.

"Can we really handle this?" questions Yui, "There are ten full ships of pirates, not to mention the rogue ninja."

"Actually, that probably isn't accurate," interjects Ichimaru, "We dealt with a lot of them earlier. There might be a few ships that are at full strength, but most of them won't be."

"Even if that is true, there are still a lot of them," says Yui stubbornly.

"So, what is the plan, Sensei?" asks Kenta.

"We need to try and prevent the enemy from attacking us all at once. That will be my job. I will go out and cripple some of the ships so they can't catch up," explains Yoshikuni, "Ichimaru, you will be in charge over here coordinating the defenses. Kayo will be here to assist you of course, but her main focus will be dealing with the rogues until I can get back. So that leaves you Genin to take care of any pirates that try or manage to get on board."

"Fine with me," says Jando, "I will take down all those worthless pirates!"

"Are you sure about this, Sensei?" asks Ichimaru.

"This is the best option we have," says Yoshikuni apprehensively, "I'm heading out now I will leave the rest to you."

* * *

The Jonin rips off his cloak and tosses it aside before he jumps over the side of the ship, leaving the others to prepare. After a few moments the first pirate ship comes into range. Using the same tactics as before it fires a harpoon at the freighter and then the pirates climb over on a rope. "How dumb, that isn't going to work now that our visibility is better. We can just cut the rope," scoffs Jando as he moves to do that.

"Watch out! It's a trap!" screams Yui as she spots paper bombs hidden on the harpoon. Jando springs back as the bombs activate and several explosions combine into a larger ball of superheated fire. Jando lands unharmed a few meters away, but the starboard side of the ship now has a large hole in it. A gang of pirates flood on board through the cover of the smoke.

"Damn, they must have had a smaller and faster boat approaching us in secret," Ichimaru curses as he lifts up a kunai to defend himself.

"I will take care of these ones," insists Kayo, "There is another ship approaching fast from the other side."

"Are you sure, Kayo-sensei?" asks Yui.

"Oh yes, I can handle some mangy pirates," Kayo assures them.

"Okay, let's set up for the other assault then," orders Ichimaru as the Genin move to the other side of the freighter.

* * *

"You're just a woman!" shouts one of the pirates, "You can't beat us anymore than those kids can."

"I'm not just a woman. I'm also a kunoichi," Kayo responds as she weaves hand signs, "There is a very big difference."

"Yeah right," laughs the pirate, "All right then, show us what you got."

"As you wish," says Kayo now that she has finished her hand seals, "Now, step into the realm of the serpents." Thousands of snakes emerge from every corner, every nook and cranny of the ship. Snakes even materialize out of the deck and other structures of the freighters. They surround the pirates and trap them in a circle.

"What the hell is this?" shouts the lead pirate.

"I told you I'm not just some ordinary woman," says Kayo with a slight hiss to her speech. Some of the snakes slither up her body and entwine themselves around her. Her clothes seem to fade away as the jungle-colored snakes twist around her frame and form into a very revealing and seductive snake attire that shows off all the curves and contours of her body. She walks towards the pirates and her snake outfit moves in complete symbiosis with her. The hissing of the snakes grows louder as she gets closer and the animals move into an attack position, their flat snake heads perking up and emerging from the scaly dress wrapped around her, their forked tongues flickering as the snakes prepare to strike.

"No, stay away!" yells the pirate leader as he tries to back up but is blocked by his comrades.

"Oh, you don't want to play?" teases Kayo with a hiss, "How sad."

"Get back, witch!" the pirate yells as he surges forward in a desperate attack. With that all of the snakes jump forward to strike, suddenly multiplying by the hundreds and washing over the pirates like a flood. Only a few outstretched limbs can be seen in the tangle of snakes, but the horrified screams of the men are loud and clear.

The Genjutsu ends and as the snakes vanish Kayo's features return to normal. She looks down at all of the pirates lying unconscious on the ground and comments, "How disappointing. I didn't even get to use the full Jutsu."

* * *

Ichimaru kicks a pirate overboard and then sees Kayo across the deck with her opponents on the floor. "_Man, that was fast,"_ he thinks to himself, "_I know she is a Jonin, but I never knew how good she was._" A large explosion comes from out in the distance and he looks out to see one of the pirate ships on fire and sinking into the ocean.

"It looks like Yoshikuni-sensei was successful," comments Kenta as he punches his opponent in the gut and then tosses him overboard.

"Let's just hope he can keep it up for a while," says Yui ducking under a kick and then smashing her heel up into a man's jaw.

"Let's just hope we can keep this up for a while," adds Ichimaru already starting to feel the strain of battle as he dodges an attack.

Jando spins around and his heel connects with two pirates and sends them into the water. "I can do this all day," he announces.

* * *

There is another explosion and a second pirate ship goes up in flames. "_He is moving faster than I thought," _thinks Kayo, "_I hope that he can knock off a few more before the rogues start to move against him."_

"Well, well, what do we have here?" says a voice from behind her. She turns to see the smaller male, former Snow Ninja standing there.

"Looks like it is my lucky day," smirks Funimo, "Yukiko didn't fare well against you, but I wonder how I will do."

"So you separated from your friends already," Kayo notices, "Is that a smart thing to do?"

"If I am going to properly test my skills against you, then it has to be in a one-on-one battle," he responds.

"Fine with me," she replies, "I'll just take care of you real quick and then get back to helping the others."

"Don't think it is going to be so easy," Funimo warns, "Swallow blizzard!" The ice Jutsu comes out of nowhere and the deadly little clear icicles speed towards the Leaf Kunoichi.

* * *

Yoshikuni hops off of a pirate ship and lands on top of the water seconds before there is a large explosion at the aft of the ship. As the flaming ship sinks into the ocean he runs across the water towards the next one. "_That is three down,"_ he thinks, "_If I can take out three more then we will have the advantage in the fight."_

"Well, that was pretty impressive," says a figure dropping down from the sky and landing agilely on the ocean before him. The landing creates a small wave that forces the leaf ninja to focus on keeping his balance for a moment. When he looks up he recognizes the person before him.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out," says Yoshikuni.

"Sorry for being late, I was finishing up my nap," replies Taiki showing his arrogance by checking the cleanliness of his fingernails.

"Or you just wanted me to expend my energy so I would be weakened when you decided to strike," counters the Leaf Ninja shrewdly.

"Don't be so arrogant," Taiki huffs, "I am more than capable of defeating you at your full strength."

"Who is the one being arrogant now?" responds Yoshikuni as he takes out a kunai, "Well, we should get started then."

"I agree," says Taiki as he makes a single hand sign, "Ice Style: Ice Weapons Jutsu." The ocean water leaps up into his hands and then solidifies into a crystal spear. The rogue grips it with one hand and twirls it around to tests its balance and then settles into an attacking stance.

"O_nly one hand sign for a Jutsu like that?" _thinks Yoshikuni, "_This guy isn't one to be messed around with. I might need to go full-out against him. I just wish there was a land mass closer to us_."

"The time of the Brown Cobra is almost up," says Taiki as he rushes forward. He thrusts his spear forward, but Yoshikuni bats it to the side before it can reach his gut. Taiki quickly recovers and moves into a barrage of thrusts. However, the Leaf Jonin is able to smoothly dodge or deflect all attempts. Taiki changes tactics and swing his spear down intending to trip his enemy. Then he quickly spins around and brings the spear up for a menacing slash down across the chest. Yoshikuni hops over the first attempt, and steps back to avoid the follow-up. But he is a step behind and the attack manages to slice through a part of his combat vest.

"Pretty smart," the Leaf ninja compliments, "You deliberately attacked me with slow strikes to trick me into thinking that was your normal speed. Then with that last attack you sped up, anticipating that I wouldn't be able to dodge."

"You figured it out in one go around," says Taiki, "Not bad. I guess it would be pointless to try it again. I'll just go full speed from now on." With that the rogue dashes forward into his thrusting attacks, which are now much faster than before.

* * *

A cold chill starts to consume Kayo's body and she looks down to see ice creeping up her leg and freezing her as it goes.

"You're mine now!" laughs Funimo.

"How could this happen?" says Kayo distraught that she could lose so quickly, a second before the ice encompasses her entire body and she is frozen solid.

**********(The Leaf Jonin have their hands full with two rogue ninja who are stronger than they've been letting on. Yoshikuni is so far holding on, but Kayo Yuhi is in dire peril. What will happen next? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	16. Taiki's True Power

**(This is the Final Chapter in the 7 chapter story arc set in the Land of Snow! The time has come for the final confrontation between Snow and Leaf, but who will the victor be? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

The raven-haired, scarlet-eyed Jonin stands paralyzed before the rogue ninja with blazing orange hair. "And you call yourself a Jonin?" Funimo mocks, "That was easier than I thought." The woman gives no response due to the effects of his dangerous Jutsu.

"_Now I can go and take care of the weaklings,"_ he thinks as he tries to take a step in their direction. But his foot is stuck to the ground, and when he looks he sees ice creeping up his leg just like his Jutsu had dope to Kayo moments ago.

"What? Impossible!" he yells, eyes wide in shock.

"That is a nice Jutsu you have there," compliments Kayo as she steps fully free from the ice trap, "Too bad for you that I specialize in Genjutsu."

"Damn you!" Funimo howls with rage, as he struggles to make hand signs before he freezes over, "No one has ever reversed my Instant Freeze Illusion on me!"

"I guess you have never fought a Leaf Ninja before," replies Kayo austerely, "We're not that easy to defeat."

Funimo manages to use his chakra to counter the Genjutsu and the sheet of ice disappears from his body. "Fine then, bring it on," he hisses, glaring at his opponent, "Let's see just how strong your Genjutsu is."

* * *

"Looks like your friends aren't as committed to the cause as you are," Yoshikuni taunts as he balances atop the waves with his hands up defensively, waiting to counter the next attack of the Rogue Leader.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" says Taiki, arching an eyebrow in befuddlement.

"Well, they all seem to be abandoning you," reveals the Leaf Ninja, smirking as he points to the retreating ships.

"Damn you, you weaklings!" shouts Taiki with a ferocious growl. Thinking quickly about his next move he decides to punish his cowardly forces. He slips a hand into his weapons pouch and pulls out a bundle of smoke bombs. He tosses them into the air and when they explode a thick grey cloud spreads over the area. It provides an effective cover for him to escape from Yoshikuni. He runs over the water towards the ships forming a long and complex series of hand signs.

"You will regret the day you crossed me, pirates!" he yells as he completes the sequence, "Ice Style: Ice Whale Jutsu!" A massive chunk of ice that has been carved into a giant blue whale with a horn bursts out of the water. It has the cry of a genuine animal as it leaps high into the air. The pirates observe the beast heading at them and try to maneuver their boats out of the way, but they are too slow and the whale slams down on top of them, completely crushing three entire ships at once. Explosions of munitions and gunpowder on board the ships cover up the screams of the helpless men. Wood cracks and breaks and sends splinters all over, providing a multitude of different ways for the pirates to die. The landing creates a large splash and the ripples of the waves are felt all the way back on the freighter. Seconds later the whale re-emerges ramming its horn through two more of the boats and thrashing its tail around into another. The rest of the pirate ships pick up the speed in trying to flee, but Taiki sends the whale after them. After a few minutes the ice whale smashes them all to pieces, leaving the water filled with hundreds of corpses and any remaining wreckage from the fleet.

The whale returns to him and he jumps on top with a smug look on his face, satisfied that all the traitors had paid the price for crossing him. _"It always feels good to slaughter the weaklings that think they are better than me,"_ he thinks as he looks around for his previous opponent, _"Now, where did that Brown Cobra run off to?"_ He spots the famous Leaf Ninja as the man jumps back on board the freighter. After cracking his knuckles Taiki is ready to go and the Ice Whale lurches forward towards the new target.

* * *

Meanwhile as Taiki was distracted he left his comrade Funimo all alone in the midst of the Leaf Ninja. He slowly moves backwards, noticing that they are trying to get him into the corner. _"Damn, I'm good but I'm not that good,"_ he thinks as he searches for a path out, _"Those stupid pirates messed everything up, and now the boss has to go and deal with them. I'm left all on my own, and without Yukiko I can't take on five ninja by myself."_

"You guys just let Team 10 handle this," Ichimaru says as Yui and Kenta move into their secret formation, "We have the perfect technique to take care of this guy."

"No way am I letting you guys have all the glory," Jando declares as he rushes in by himself.

"Hey, wait, you idiot!" Ichimaru swears.

"Man, that guy is either crazy or stupid," Yui mutters tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

"I think it's the latter," Kenta whispers.

"Fine, I'll just have to back him up then," Ichimaru decides as he makes hand signs.

Jando strikes with his special form of Taijutsu used only by the Hyuga Clan. His blows are quick and nimble, but Funimo anticipates the boy's movements and easily dodges. They tangle for a few moments until Funimo notices the shadow of the ship's mast bending towards him. He blasts Jando in the stomach with a heavy kick and then flips away. While in motion he withdraws a few kunai and scans the area for the creator of the Jutsu. He spots Ichimaru in a deep focus and flings the kunai at him.

Ichimaru rolls out of the way, but manages to keep his Jutsu intact. Funimo leaps in the air as a shadow zooms towards him. "Now's my chance!" Jando yells as he hurdles towards the rogue.

Funimo twists around in the air and his right foot connects with the back of Jando's skull. There is a huge crack in the air before the boy flies down to the ground and smashes into the wooden deck.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" yells a deep voice as four brown-scaled snakes zip out of a trench coat sleeve.

"Crap!" thinks Funimo as he tries to twist around to defend himself. The snakes are too fast though and they quickly wrap themselves around him.

Yoshikuni lands on board saying, "Looks like I got back right on time." He flicks his arm and the snakes crash down, slamming the rogue onto the deck.

The orange-haired ninja is a little disoriented, but still alive when he staggers to his feet.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" calls Yui as she lines him up in her sights. Her mind is fired out from her body and invades the target, taking complete control over all functions.

"Nice one, Yui!" Kenta cheers as he catches her limp body.

"How about we tie this one up," Yui says from inside Funimo's body. Ichimaru grabs some rope and they bind the rogue ninja tightly to the mast before Yui releases her Jutsu and returns to her own body.

"Well, now that this guy is out of the picture that just leaves one enemy standing," Kenta says.

"Damn you! Let me go!" Funimo screams as he struggles with his bindings, only to find his pleas fall on deaf ears.

"Yeah, but he is clearly the strongest of all the attackers," Kayo says as she smacks the captive in the back of the neck and knocks him into unconsciousness.

"What are we going to do about that, Sensei?" asks Ichimaru as he watches the ice whale swim towards him.

"I don't know; that seems like a pretty powerful Jutsu," Yoshikuni muses, "And I don't have any Jutsu I can use out here in the ocean to match it."

"We will just have to distract him and keep it away from the freighter," Kayo suggests, "Hopefully he won't be able to maintain it for a long period of time."

"Here he comes," says Kenta warily. Yoshikuni directs all of them into positions where their skills will be most effective. The group shuffles around until they are in the proper spots and then they wait silently for the enemy to arrive.

* * *

Taiki jumps ahead of his whale and sprints on top of the water towards the freighter. Kayo and Yoshikuni leap off the boat and go to intercept him at the halfway point. Fingers nimbly twist around each other as Taiki makes hand seals and uses the ocean water to make twin blades in his hands. Yoshikuni arrives first and clashes with a kunai, a screeching sound reaches out as the metal collides with ice. A tan-colored cloak whips in the wind as Kayo follows up by attempting to circle around behind the enemy and strike from his blind side. As she stabs her kunai at his kidney he ducks low and rams his knee into her gut. Then he kicks up and smashes his foot into her chin and sends her into the air. He jumps up and spins around intending to hit her with a powerful double over-handed slash, but Yoshikuni jumps in between and raises his kunai up to block the attack .

As they fall back to the water the Leaf Ninja catches Kayo with one arm. With the other he shoots two brown serpents towards the opponent calling, "Striking Shadow Snakes." Taiki easily slices the vicious vipers to pieces before he lands.

"Are you okay?" inquires Yoshikuni as he sets his comrade down.

"I'll be fine, he is just faster than I recall," she says catching her breath.

"Sorry, I should have warned you," he apologizes, "Your Taijutsu skills aren't high enough to handle him, so just sit back and try to catch him in a Genjutsu while I distract him."

"Understood," she responds.

Yoshikuni turns toward the enemy and pulls his arm back. Then he thrusts it forward and two more serpents come shooting out of his sleeves, "Striking Shadow Snakes."

"That stupid attack isn't going to work on me!" yells Taiki as he cuts down the snakes. Yoshikuni appears behind him and stabs his kunai at the back of the rogue's neck. Somehow the former Ice Ninja is able to get one of his blades around behind him to block the strike in time.

"Nice try," he sneers as he whirls around and brings his other blade around to cut his opponent in half. As the blade cuts through the Leaf Ninja he dematerializes into particles of light.

"_What? An illusion?"_ thinks Taiki. Before he can react Yoshikuni appears behind him and slashes his kunai down the length of the rogue's back.

"You got him!" exclaims Kayo as her partner hops back to her.

"Yeah, but that seemed a little too easy," he says. Suddenly the blood pouring out of Taiki turns white and then his whole body turns into a clear structure before the water melts back into the ocean.

"A Water Clone, damn!" says Yoshikuni, "But where is the real one?"

"The freighter!" exclaims Kayo.

"Crap, the kids are there!" he shouts. As they turn back towards the freighter they can already see the Genin engaged in combat. They try to run to help, but suddenly the Ice Whale blasts up from the ocean and hurls them into the sky.

* * *

Taiki throws Ichimaru into the wall next to the rest of his team and he sags down, unconscious. Then the rogue looks at his incapacitated subordinate. "How worthless you are if you can't even beat these fools, Funimo," he comments, "I didn't think you were such a weakling." He looks out to the water to see his whale thrashing about while the two Jonin are standing back up.

"_I'll deal with Funimo after I take care of those two_," he thinks before jumping off the freighter to re-engage.

* * *

"What is with all this wood?" Sakura questions as she looks out from the small row boat. The ocean is littered with small chunks of broken wood just floating about.

"It looks like Yukiko was right about the coordinates," Kuroda mutters to himself.

"What do you mean?" she inquires, looking around in confusion, "I don't see any ships here."

"That wood is from the ships," he reveals, "I recognize the markings and the shapes are consistent with ones used for ships."

"What happened to them?" she asks reaching out to touch a piece of driftwood that floats by and seeing the cleanly cut symbols on it.

"It looks like our team is doing pretty well without us," Kuroda observes, impressed by the accomplishment, before pointing out into the sea, "I see the freighter over there."

"Where?" Sakura asks not having eyes as sharp as his, "Oh wait, now I see it. But what is that thing, that block of ice? I didn't think icebergs could move that fast, and it looks like it is attacking the freighter!"

"It is not an iceberg, it is a Jutsu," Kuroda corrects, narrowing his eyes as he tries to analyze the scene, "Looks like those Rogue Ice Ninja were holding back against us earlier."

"How are we supposed to fight that?" she asks, shaking at the prospect of trying to defeat something that large.

"I'm not sure yet," he replies, "We'll figure it out when we make contact with the others."

* * *

They quietly sail their boat over to the freighter while the Ice Jutsu seems to be engaging in battle with someone. Kuroda attaches a rope to a kunai and then throw it up towards the ship's wooden mast. It digs into the wood and he gives it a few tugs to make sure it is stable. Then he and Sakura climb up on board and find Jando, Ichimaru, and all of the other Genin spread out across the deck.

"Are they dead?" Sakura asks quietly, covering her mouth to prevent a wail from escaping.

"No, just unconscious," Kuroda replies as he takes Ichimaru's pulse, "Some of them are injured, but nothing too serious. Kayo-sensei and Yoshikuni-sensei probably put them here to keep them out of harm's way. And look, that one Ice Ninja is unconscious over there too!"

"What should we do?" Sakura asks, nervously glancing around.

"Go and check on the crew," he orders, "If they are all okay then stay here and watch over everyone. I'm going to take the boat out and see how the Jonins are doing."

* * *

He jumps back into the boat and sails over to where the Ice Jutsu seems to be taking place. When he gets closer, what he had previously thought to be an iceberg suddenly leaps high into the air. This allows him to see that it is in the form of a giant whale. The sun sparkles off it, creating tiny rainbows in all different directions. The whale crashes into the ocean and creates a giant tidal wave. The water rushes towards Kuroda, but luckily he is just far enough way that most of the power has left the wave when it hits his boat. Big thumps indicate that more than just water has it the small boat and several objects, like kitchen knives and cannons, are thrown into the boat and snap off various pieces of the wood. Then something flies into the mast and breaks it in half. When the boat stabilizes he checks around to make sure there are no leaks, and he finds Kayo and Yoshikuni lying near the broken mast. They are both unconscious and have various cuts and bruises on their bodies. He attempts to rouse them but to no avail. Then he turns around and sees the Ice whale headed towards the boat.

"_I need to get away from here,"_ he thinks as he looks around for something he can use, _"I can't protect them from that thing. But since they are unconscious it does open up some new possibilities."_

He quickly finds an axe lying near some other tools and then goes over to the mast and begins chopping it apart. He makes several pieces, about three feet long each. Then he tosses the axe aside and forms hands signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he says as the replica bursts out from white smoke beside him. First, Kuroda throws one of the mast pieces out into the ocean. Then, they each gather up the remaining pieces. The clone goes first and leaps off the ship onto the wood already floating in the ocean. It throws another piece as far out as he can and then leaps out onto it. Then it throws the remaining piece the same way and creates another stepping stone before dispersing back into white smoke. Kuroda follows afterwards using the same method once he gets to the third log. Once this is done he is a significant distance away from the ship and he is relieved when he sees the ice whale change course towards him. He waits patiently as the enemy approaches.

* * *

Taiki changes directions towards the ninja standing on a log thinking that it will be Yoshikuni. But once he gets closer he sees that it is not who he expected. "_Wait a minute, that is not the Brown Cobra,"_ he thinks, "_This can't be, that is the young Genin I got rid of a few days ago! How did he survive? His corpse should be floating at the bottom of the ocean by now." _His temper starts to take over again.

"I don't know how you survived, but it was not smart of you to show yourself again. You should have stayed hidden if you wanted to survive," he calls to the Leaf Genin.

"I am fine right here," Kuroda responds.

"Do you really think you can beat me, you little brat?" Taiki yells, "I already decimated the rest of your team including the two Jonin. Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"Why don't we find out?" Kuroda replies with unwavering resolve.

"I know you were hiding something special earlier, but whatever it is you won't be able to beat me with it," Taiki shouts.

"So you noticed that did you? Well, then I guess I really do need to kill you," replies Kuroda, his voice becoming darker and his facial expressions more serious.

"Why you little...! You'll regret that!" Taiki yells, his eyes widening and his face contorting with rage, as he jumps back into the air while forming hand seals. The ice whale dives under water and then quickly jumps into the air intending to crush the Leaf Ninja upon landing. Sensing the danger Kuroda reaches into his weapons pouch and pulls out one of his special kunai. He stores it is his mouth for a few seconds while he makes a series of hand signs. As the whale hurtles towards him he hurls his kunai and watches closely as it flies along the side of the whale's body, not hitting it but passing by inches away.

"Flying Thunder God Technique," he whispers before vanishing into thin air. In an instant he appears next to his special kunai. He quickly plucks it out of the air and uses its momentum to spin around before releasing it at the enemy.

"_How did he get over there so fast?"_ thinks the former Ice Ninja, utterly baffled when he spots Kuroda, "_Who cares, it doesn't even matter._" Cool air swirls around his palm and then a sword of ice forms in his hand. He intends to slash the kunai away but doesn't bother as he sees the trajectory of the knife.

"You think a kunai is going to kill me?" he shouts as it whizzes by, "And one that was thrown off target!"

"Yes," says a voice behind him before he feels something sharp slide right in between his ribs and into his heart.

Blood slowly drips out of Taiki's mouth and stains his perfectly kept uniform. His eyes widen and with his last breath before slipping into the next life he asks "How…?"

"It wasn't off target, it was right where it needed to be so that it was close enough, yet far enough away so that you wouldn't bother deflecting it," explains Kuroda to the dead man in his arms as they fall down to the ocean.

* * *

Kuroda uses Taiki's body to shield him from the impact of hitting the water as around them Taiki's Ice whale cracks into a thousand pieces because his chakra is no longer holding it together. The smaller pieces glimmer with light and the larger pieces make a plopping noise when they smack against the water. Kuroda lets the rogue's corpse sink to the bottom of the ocean before he swims back towards the sailboat. After making makeshift oars he rows the Jonins back to the freighter. Then after hefting them on board he goes to check on everyone else.

Ichimaru awakens first and is stunned to see Kuroda alive and Taiki nowhere to be found. "Where is the lead ninja?" he asks both excited and bewildered to see his friend alive.

"At the bottom of the ocean by now," replies Kuroda with a boyish grin as he holds out his hand to help his friend up.

"Well, that is a good thing," replies Ichimaru as he rubs the back of his head, "And that one over there was taken out by Yoshikuni-sensei. The Hidden Snow Village will probably want him since he is a rogue."

"I don't think they are going to get their wish," says Kuroda as he walks over to the unconscious enemy.

"What are you doing?" questions Ichimaru as he sees his friend take out a kunai.

"I'm going to neutralize the threat," Kuroda responds blandly.

"What are you talking about?" shouts Ichimaru stumbling over due to an ache in his legs, "He already _is_ neutralized. He is unconscious. He is our prisoner now!"

"This guy is way too dangerous to leave alive. He might try to take revenge for his master, we can't risk him escaping," replies Kuroda unfazed, "And besides, people who betray their hearts don't deserve to live."

"What does that…?" says Ichimaru, but before he can finish or intervene Kuroda plunges his weapon into Funimo's heart.

* * *

As everyone wakes up Kuroda uses his excellent imagination to come up with a false tale about how he and Sakura achieved victory over Taiki. Yoshikuni discovers that Funimo is dead and starts asking questions about it. Kuroda tells a lie about Funimo escaping his bindings so he was forced to kill him. Ichimaru goes along with it, but doesn't sound as convincing which causes Kayo to be suspicious about the truth.

The freighter finally arrives in the Snow Country a few hours later, and the Village Hidden Among the Snow is relieved to receive the corpse of Funimo and hear about the death of Taiki. After all of the goods are unloaded in the port the Leaf Ninja take their leave and Kuroda's thankful to leave all the questions behind. Ichimaru begins avoiding Kuroda, still trying to figure out why his friend would kill a helpless captive without any remorse.

The journey home is a lot shorter, but Team 10 starts questioning how Kuroda and Sakura survived, and what happened to the female Snow ninja. Kuroda lies again and says that Yukiko decided to save them, then helped him kill Taiki, but that she'd disappeared by the time he'd broken the water's surface again after his fight.

**************(The Ninja of the Hidden Leaf have survived Taiki's wrath, but at what cost? Lies have been told and decisions have been made that not everyone is happy about. How will these events effect the future? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	17. Off to the Valley Country

**(Welcome back! Soon Kuroda and company will embark on a new mission in a new country, but before that he has some secret training sessions to get to. What kind of new techniques will he learn? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Kuroda walks down a long hallway, the same hallway that he has been traveling down every night for the past two weeks. Some empty beds and unused IV poles are scattered about the hallway, but for the most part it is barren. The night lights of the hospital are on, only providing the hall with a slight amount of light, just enough to see where he is going. He walks further down, passing all of the doors until he is at the end of the hall. He turns left and opens the door to the last room, which is a fair distance away from any others. After closing the door he closes the blue, cotton drapes and lights a few candles. Only after that does he acknowledge the woman sleeping, hunched over her desk in the corner.

He walks over and places his hands on her shoulders and gently massages her back to consciousness. "Wake up Emi, it is time for my lesson," he whispers.

As she comes to Emi rubs her tired eyes and apologizes, "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep while I was looking over something for a patient."

"It is not a problem, shall we pick up where we left off?" he suggests.

After nodding to confirm, she walks over and reaches into a fish tank and pulls out a large fish and then sets it onto the table. The fish flaps frantically in her grip, it's gills fluttering as it tries to stay alive. Then with a scalpel she slices a large wound into the side. Kuroda comes over and places his hands over the fish and gets to work. He begins with deep concentration and focuses his chakra into his palms. Over the next few hours he attempts to heal the fish using medical Jutsu. After his previous mission he decided it would be a good idea to learn healing Ninjutsu in order to treat wounds on site. Thus far he has excelled, learning techniques quickly and now can easily heal small cuts and bruises.

* * *

"I can diagnose the injury and figure out how it needs to be treated, but I'm still not able to actual heal it," says Kuroda a while later as he sets aside a fish with a rather large gash in its side.

"It is just the inherent limitation of your chakra disposition," explains Emi, "You're really just not suited for healing. Honestly, I am astounded that you have been able to do what you can in such a short amount of time. But it seems you have hit a wall. Maybe if you were able to devote all of your time to medical Jutsu training you would eventually be able to master it, but with just these night sessions it isn't going to happen."

"I don't have the time, and this isn't important enough for me to make time," he replies, frowning slightly, "I'll just have to settle with what I have learned, which will in fact be very useful. If any serious injuries come up I'll always have you to count on."

"You don't seem too disappointed with this," she notices.

"Everyone has limitations and they have to accept that there are some things they cannot do. This just happens to be one of mine," he states with an unconcerned shrug.

"I see. Well then, will this be our last session?" she asks, hoping to have her schedule return to normal so she is not so tired all the time.

"Yes, I'll still practice when I can on my own, but formal training isn't necessary anymore," he replies, "You'll be able to get back to your regular schedule so you won't be so tired in the mornings."

"How did you know..?" she questions, again disturbed by the boy's seemingly omnipotent knowledge.

"I've been checking up on you a bit, just to make sure nothing seemed irregular to the casual observer," he explains nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see," replies Emi, trying to hide her alarm.

"Well then, I'll be in contact," he says indifferently, as he departs, "Get some rest."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei," Kuroda apologizes as he comes to a halt in front of the other members of Team 3, "I was up late last night studying."

"You've been like that the past few weeks, is something up?" inquires Jando, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"I've just been doing some research on a special project," Kuroda replies vaguely.

"Care to share what that is?" asks Kayo sharply.

"Not really, you'll find out eventually," he responds evasively.

"Fine then, let's get inside, the Hokage has been waiting for us," says Kayo not hiding her resentment. They file into the chambers and spread out into a single line before the Hokage who is waiting at her desk.

"Ahh, good you have arrived. Now we can get started. Although the mission to the Snow Country was completed it is clear to me that your team was not ready for that level yet," announces the Hokage.

"What? Why not?" complains Jando.

"To put it bluntly, you shouldn't have been on that mission at all," she explains, "If I had known that Rogue ninja were responsible for the disruption of shipments I would have sent a team of Jonins. But I didn't know and you were forced to deal with it. And although you eventually defeated the Rogue Snow Ninja it was not without mistakes. For instance Kuroda and Sakura nearly froze to death and only survived because one of the enemies decided to turn traitor. You can't rely on luck to survive in the ninja world."

"So then we are back to D-rank missions, Lady Hokage?" Sakura inquires, disheartened by the news.

"Yes, you need to get stronger, both as individuals and as a team," the golden-haired woman responds honestly.

"So then what is the mission this time?" Kuroda asks, not really bothered too much by this turn of events.

"You'll be going to the Valley Country in the west," the Hokage reveals warmly, "The King of that country is going to enter into some diplomatic meetings with the neighboring Forest Country. You will be guarding his daughter until he returns."

"We get to meet a Princess?" asks Jando, brimming with excitement.

"Yes, and you had better be on your best behavior," she warns sternly, "This is the first time the Government of the Valley Country has hired the Leaf Village for a mission. If you do well then hopefully we can establish a relationship and acquire more business."

"Why is this only a D-rank mission?" inquires Kuroda, "You would think that guarding a Princess would be a fairly important job."

"The King is a wealthy man, but also an extremely generous one," the Hokage explains, "He uses a large amount of his wealth to help improve the quality of life for his citizens. He doesn't have very many enemies. In addition the Valley Country doesn't have any strategic importance in terms of military operations. So it isn't very likely that anyone will try to threaten it. It is a peaceful nation and all intelligence suggests that no one will try to attack the princess."

"So this mission is just a safety precaution?" surmises Kayo.

"Exactly," confirms Lady Katonae, "But for our village it is a building block for a potentially long-term and beneficial relationship."

"So when do we leave?" asks Sakura, energized and overcoming her earlier disappointment.

"You are expected there within the week," says Lady Katonae, "Although it won't take you that long to get there, I want you to leave sometime later today. You have to pass in between the Wind and Earth Countries in order to get there and although they are both allies of ours there has been some recent tension between the two nations."

"So, we need to pass through that area quickly to avoid getting dragged into any potential incidents," Kuroda concludes.

"Very good," confirms the Hokage with a nod, before tossing a scroll to Kayo, "I know you haven't been around that area in a while, so that is a map of the best routs to choose from."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," says Kayo with a respectful bow.

"All right, I think that is all," announces the Hokage, "You are dismissed. Good luck, we are counting on you."

"Yes ma'am," the team says in unison snapping straight to attention.

* * *

The team is casually walking down the trail that will eventually get them to their destination. Like many of the roads around the area it is simply made of dirt. Although this particular one seems to be less traveled and little patches of nature are trying to reclaim their territory. There is a slight mist out, but the temperature is still fairly warm. For the most part the team is in good spirits, thrilled about the idea of meeting royalty.

"Man, this is seriously messing up my training schedule," Jando complains as he lazily rests his hands behind his head, "How am I supposed to get stronger if I keep getting sent on bad missions all the time?"

"Have you already forgotten about the tough mission we were just on?" questions Kuroda sarcastically.

"That isn't what I meant," Jando retorts, "That was a great mission, but we have only had a couple missions like that. We need more of them in order to get stronger."

"You are still just a Genin," Kayo reminds him, "You don't have the skills, training, and experience to be trusted with harder missions. Besides, this is an important mission."

"Yeah, I know," Jando responds, calming down, "But I'm still missing out on training."

"Why can't you just train when we get to the Valley Country?" suggests Sakura, "We are going to be there for a few weeks."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," admits Jando, his face lighting up at the prospect.

"That is a great idea, Sakura," comments Kuroda, "In fact; we should get started right away."

"What do you mean?" she asks in surprise.

"I'm going to help train you, of course," he reveals with a smirk.

"What? Really?" she exclaims with joyous anticipation.

"Yes," he confirms, "To be blunt, you were a vulnerability to the team on the last mission. Your ninja skills are decent and you have all the basic skills mastered, but that is all you have. You don't know any unique or special Jutsu that can be helpful in battle or on missions outside of fighting."

"That is true," Sakura admits, "I haven't fully learned any Genjutsu from Kayo-sensei yet, I'm not great at Taijutsu like you, and I don't have any special ability like the Byakugan."

"Exactly, so that is why I've decided to teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu," Kuroda announces.

"Wow, really? That would be so cool if I could make real clones," Sakura exclaims, becoming animated, "I'd be so much more effective!"

"Kuroda, the Shadow Clone Jutsu is not really a Jutsu that Sakura should be learning," Kayo interjects, "She doesn't have the chakra levels to make it work correctly."

"It is fine," says Kuroda dismissively, "I'll teach her the proper strategies so she won't waste chakra."

"Even if you do, I still think…" Kayo continues despite the dismissive counter from the boy.

"I said it is fine," Kuroda says, harshly cutting her off, "This isn't a discussion, Sensei."

Kayo glares at him fiercely, but wisely chooses to say nothing more. The group passes around a tree that had fallen down quite some time ago and is now decomposing back into the earth. Hundreds of different fungi and insects cover the tree and are using it for their own purposes.

"Man, this is awesome!" shouts Jando, "If I combine Shadow Clones with my Gentle Fist Techniques I could be unstoppable."

"I didn't say I was going to teach you, Jando," Kuroda says teasingly.

"What? Why not?" Jando demands, stomping his foot.

"Because it wouldn't work for you," Kuroda replies coolly.

"You think I'm not good enough to learn it?" Jando growls, instantly on the defensive.

"That is not what I said," Kuroda responds politely, "I said it wouldn't work for you."

"What are you talking about?" questions Jando, half-bewildered and half-upset.

"For someone from the Hyuuga clan, you sure don't know a lot about your own abilities," Kuroda sighs.

"What does that mean?" Jando questions, the aggravation showing on his face.

"Never mind," says Kuroda, "The point is I'm not going to teach you the Jutsu. You should just focus on getting better with your own training."

"_Screw you, I'll just have to figure out the Jutsu on my own_," Jando thinks as he clenches his fist and watches the boy walk ahead so smugly, "_Sakura is worse at Taijutsu than I am. She couldn't possibly use that Jutsu better than me. Why does he even want to teach it to her?"_

The team walks along in silence for a bit, listening to the birds singing and the crickets chirping as they travel through the forest.

"Okay, so what do I do first?" Sakura inquires, pretending the mini-argument never happened.

"Well, we can't start any training now," muses Kuroda, "We are almost at the border of the Fire Country. Once we get outside we need to move quickly through the gap between the Wind and Earth Countries like the Hokage ordered."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," says Sakura, contrite, "Sorry, I was just excited about training."

"All right, once we are outside the border I want Jando to take point," orders Kayo, "Followed by Sakura, Kuroda, and then myself."

"Sweet, I love going up in front," comments Jando, moving to the forefront of the formation and casting a side-long glare at Kuroda as he passes.

* * *

A few minutes later the team has passed over the deserted border. Without a map or prior knowledge a person would just assume the wide open field is a normal part of the landscape. However, there are various underground structures on both sides that house the men and women who protect their countries from invasion by the other side. But now that they have passed through the area they are hopping through a forest of trees at a fast pace. Without her other students noticing, Kayo edges closer to Kuroda so that she can talk with him.

"Something on your mind, Sensei?" he asks as he notices her drifting closer.

"I want you to tell me what happened in the Snow Country," she whispers, giving him an even look from the corner of her eye.

"I already explained it," he says dismissively, "And again when I reported to the Hokage."

"I know what you said, but I want to know what really happened," she replies, "How did you really get out of that iceberg? And how did you defeat Taiki?"

"I already told you that the girl Yukiko helped us find our way out," he says, "Anything after that is not your concern for the moment."

"You're never going to tell me anything are you?" she questions in frustration.

"I'll tell you when the time is right," he replies, "Don't worry, I keep my promises."

**************(Kayo's intuition has made her suspicious about what really happened in the Snow Country, but as usual Kuroda refuses to divulge the truth. How long will it take for her to figure out what his plans truly are? As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	18. The Princess of the Valley Country

**(Welcome back! When Team 3 arrives in the Valley Country what kind of reception will they get? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Team 3 arrives in the Valley Country two and a half days later. A wide open land filled with green grass, wild plants, and rolling hills the country is largely untouched by human hands. There are a number of small villages, but they are many miles away from each other and almost all of them consist of farmers who work the land to survive. The country lives up to its name, as there is are plenty of small valleys throughout the landscape, but the biggest one of all is in the center of the country and stretches for hundreds of miles. It takes the team another half-day to get to the far end of the country where the King's manor is situated. When they arrive they are greeted by the friendly staff and escorted inside the grounds.

"Whoa, this place is huge," comments Sakura as they walk up a stone path towards the main house. Pristine and well-groomed green grass covers the grounds along with an abundant amount of cherry blossom trees. As they come close to the manor she gets the feel for how large it actually is. "I've never seen a home this big," she says awed by the sight, gazing in wonder with her eyes wide.

"It isn't that big," scoffs Jando, unimpressed by the sight, "The Hyuga compound back in the Leaf Village is about the same size. This place just looks a lot bigger because of all the space around it."

"Yeah, but more than one family lives in the Hyuga compound. This is all for the King and his daughter," she counters.

"Look, that is the King up ahead," says Kuroda motioning towards a large man up at the entrance to the main house. The king is very tall and by looking at him anyone could tell, from his large belly, that he lives a comfortable life. Though physically imposing, his gentle and warm face dissuades the idea that he could be in any way dangerous.

"Hello, your majesty," says Kayo, stepping to the front and giving a polite bow.

"Welcome, welcome," replies the king in a large and booming voice.

"We are the team sent by the Leaf Village to accompany your daughter while you are away. I am Kayo Yuhi and this is Sakura, Kuroda, and Jando," she says, motioning to her students.

"I'm so delighted you could come," he responds cheerfully, his face warm with kindness, "Did you have any trouble on the way here?"

"It was an uneventful journey," she murmurs in response.

"Good, good. It is great to have you all here," he says, his voice echoing out for miles, "And I am especially happy they sent you Miss Yuhi. It should be a great experience for my daughter to be in the company of a mature woman such as yourself."

"I look forward to it," she replies with a thoughtful smile.

"Well, why don't I introduce you right now," he says, "Come out and meet your new friends, my daughter."

Slowly the young girl steps forward from behind her father. He is so massive that she was easily able to completely conceal herself behind him. She is wearing a pink-colored kimono decorated with flower patterns and accompanied by a light orange sash. She also wears traditional Zori sandals and holds a white Uchiwa fan. Her hair is a soft black color; pink ties hold it in a pigtail style that reaches down past her waist. Her eyes are a purple/blue color and are filled with curiosity and fascination.

"I am Kyoko, it is very nice to meet you," she says in a formal manner, but with a hint of shyness.

"It is an honor to meet you," says Kuroda as he steps forward to take her hand and kiss it, "I hope we can become good friends in the short time we will be spending together."

"Yes," she replies with a hint of red appearing on her cheeks. She is instantly fascinated with Kuroda because of his looks and his serious yet relaxed personality. She is also surprised by his knowledge of formal manners; having thought before that all ninjas were ruffians.

"_Although Princess Kyoko is only a few months younger than Sakura she doesn't seem to be as mature_," thinks Kayo as she observes the girl, "_It is probably a result of being born into such a privileged family_. _Judging by all the people we have seen so far, I don't think she has very many friends her own age. Hopefully I can get Sakura to connect with her so that we can build a future relationship like the Hokage wants."_

The group walks inside and the King brings them on the grand tour of the manor that takes up the rest of the day. It appears to be even bigger on the inside than it does on the outside. It even comes complete with its own hen house, horse stable, and private hot spring. The last stop on the tour is the living quarters in which they will be staying. Kayo and Sakura each receive their own room; however Jando and Kuroda are forced to room together.

* * *

"So what do you think of the princess?" asks Kuroda as he and Jando lie down in their room after dinner.

"Who cares?" responds Jando sourly as he throws himself face first into the pillows on his bed.

"You should, you are going to be spending the next few weeks with her," Kuroda points out.

"I didn't sign up for a mission to babysit a little girl," says Jando.

"She isn't that young, in fact she is nearly my age," comments Kuroda.

"Which makes her two years younger than me," states Jando, "I could care less about her. I need to focus on my training. You and the others can take care of her."

"If that's how you want it," says Kuroda as he turns over to his other side and a smirk shows on his face.

* * *

The King remains for another day, but then takes off for his diplomatic mission in the morning. The remaining staff at the manor along with Team 3 and Princess Kyoko wave to him as his majestic horse-drawn carriage passes out the main gate.

"The King is an interesting man," Kuroda comments, "I hope we get to spend some more time with him before we go home."

"Yes, despite the Hokage's information he was not quite what I expected," Kayo nods in agreement, "I think our mission should be quite beneficial."

"My father is the greatest, nicest, most generous man alive," says Kyoko, "There is no one else that can even compare to him."

"Of that I am sure," replies Kuroda, with a warm, gentle smile.

* * *

Kuroda is standing in one of the larger and more open rooms in the manor examining an artifact inside a glass case. Other historical antiquities are displayed throughout the room, each with their own particular area of space to highlight their importance. He happens to be looking at a very old katana that seems to be on the verge of falling apart. The brown sheath is discolored and the blade has clear signs of rust. "The Sword of the Farmer," says a small voice coming up from behind him.

"Good morning, Princess," Kuroda replies as he turns around and gives a small bow.

"I bet you are wondering why it is in this room," she says without even looking at him.

"Yes, it does seem out of place considering the rest of the items here," he replies.

"Obviously it does not have a large monetary value, but we keep it because of the significance to our country," Kyoko explains, "It was the sword of the man who united the country hundreds of years ago. It was lost long ago, but found by my grandfather. Our family has wanted to get it restored, but experts have told us that any tampering would only destroy it faster."

"Maybe you can tell me the story of the first king some day," Kuroda says.

"If I feel up to it," she answers coyly, "Anyway, your name is Kuroda right? Where are the rest of your teammates?"

"They are out surveying the area so they can be familiar with everything in case of an attack," he explains, "I'm sure our Sensei has already done it on her own, but I guess she wanted us to practice."

"Then shouldn't you be out scouting too?" she questions.

"I have already finished, so I decided to look for you," he replies.

"You were looking for me?" she asks curiously, her face gaining some pink color.

"If I am going to be protecting you then I need to get to know you better," he responds.

"Well, I was just about to go start on my studies in the library if you wanted to tag along," she says, batting her eyelashes.

"I'd be very interested to see the library of a royal family," he murmurs, not revealing just how excited he is, "I imagine it has books that you can't find anywhere else."

"Yes, of course it does," she states proudly.

"Then lead the way, Princess," he urges.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the pair quickly becomes friends. Princess Kyoko takes a liking to him and she stays near him a majority of the time even coming to watch Kuroda teach Sakura a new Jutsu.

"So now that you know all the basics, theories, and strategies it is time to start applying them," announces Kuroda after finishing up teaching the initial lessons.

"Okay, I think I can do it," says Sakura nervously as she stands up and moves towards the center of the field.

"Don't be disappointed if you can't do it the first time. It may take a while to get the hang of it," he warns her, "Just remember to focus on solidifying your chakra."

"_Right, just focus on solidifying my chakra,"_ Sakura thinks as she performs the proper hand signs for the Jutsu. Her face scrunches up as she concentrates and gathers the chakra inside of her. "Okay, here I go, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she announces as a large cloud of white smoke appears next to her. As the smoke dies away the product of her Jutsu becomes visible. "Yes, I did it!" Sakura shouts when she sees the duplicate of herself.

"It was a nice attempt, Sakura," Kuroda chuckles affectionately, from the sidelines.

"Attempt? What do you mean?" she asks, puzzled, "I made a clone."

"Look closer," he says flatly. Sakura scoots closer to her clone and then circles around it for inspection.

"I don't understand, it looks fine to me," she mutters as she turns to examine her creation.

"Haven't you noticed that it hasn't moved one bit since you made it?" he asks pointedly.

"Oh yeah, you are right. Hey, what is wrong with you, clone?" she asks while she pokes it, "Oh no, it is as hard as a rock!"

While Sakura hangs her head in depression Kuroda explains, "You focused on making your chakra solid instead of solidifying it. There is a big difference between the two."

"_Awe man, I just made a useless statue,"_ she thinks as she ends the Jutsu and the failed clone disappears.

"Like I said, it may take a while to get it right," he says encouragingly, "Try again."

"Okay, I'll get it right this time!" she says determined to correct her error.

* * *

As the days pass by Sakura and Jando spend the majority of their time working on their individual training methods. They both feel the pressure to improve their skills and become more effective in the team. Kuroda advises Sakura in her training or entertains the young princess. Meanwhile Kayo is watching them all closely, mostly as a caring mentor but in Kuroda's case as a suspicious woman trying to figure out exactly what his plans are. The raven-haired woman twists her curly locks of hair around her fingers as she leans up against the wall of the manor in a, slightly hidden, quiet corner of the courtyard.

She watches Sakura from afar as the young Kunoichi tries to master a new Jutsu. Kuroda is nearby sitting in his usual place on the bench watching her struggle and guiding her towards her goal. No doubt that the young prodigy knows his Sensei is around, but he shows no interest in her. His face is an emotionless slate that gives away none of his feelings or thoughts. Kayo stares at him intently, trying to pierce his mind and dig into his secrets.

"_Okay let me review what I know and try to see if I have enough information to figure it out_," she thinks as she sees him brush aside his bangs and reveal the right half of his face momentarily, "_According to his file he showed extraordinary potential when he first entered the academy, but then became the class clown and his grades fell towards the lower end of the spectrum. Then, after the sacrifice of the 7th Hokage, he disappeared into the forest for days and when he returned he got a perfect score on the final academy exam. After that he showcased elite abilities in his Genin test with Raj Fujo. So either something about the death of the Hokage or the days when he went missing caused him to change his attitude and set some sort of plan into motion_."

Kayo's attention is drawn away when Sakura screams in frustration as her latest attempt to make a shadow clone ends in failure. As Kuroda gets up to comfort her Kayo continues her analysis, "P_art of his plan includes getting people to sign blood contracts that allow him absolute control over them. If he found the contracts or designed them himself is something I'm not sure of. So far Sakura and I are the only ones whom I definitely know have signed the contract, but it is highly possible that the young Kunoichi from the Snow Country did as well. He also did some sort of ritual that transferred a portion of his chakra inside me. If the ritual was included in the contract or something separate I don't know, and exactly what it does also eludes me._"

Kuroda returns to his seat and Sakura renews her training efforts. He glances over in the direction of his Sensei but soon returns his attention to Sakura. Kayo swats a bug away from her face and returns to her thoughts, "_He also has a barrier inside his mind the likes of which I have never seen. I have never encountered an adult with that level of defense let alone a 12-year-old. Also his ability to defend against Genjutsu is superb, but strangely enough his offensive skills in that area are not even close to the same level. It could be some sort of Kekkei Genkai, but I have never heard of it and since he is an orphan I can't ask his parents about it. When we had our first team meeting he said his goal was to do his part and make sure the world stays a peaceful place, but I don't know if that was a lie or not. So he is highly intelligent, has superb fighting skills, is recruiting subordinates by means of a binding contract, and he has some sort of goal that he wants to achieve. But just what is his goal? Damn it, I just don't have enough information yet. How foolish it was for me to sign his contract just because of my insane curiosity in his mental defenses. I'm a trained Jonin, and I should have known better. But now I have to live with my choice and do everything I can in order to figure out what his plans are_."

******************(A cute Princess, and eccentric King, and a stay in a luxurious estate. Everything looks perfect, but how long can this Utopia last? As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	19. Infatuation

**(Welcome back! Team 3 is on an extended mission in the Valley Country. Jando and Sakura have taken this opportunity to do some serious training. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Sakura collapses onto her hands and knees breathing profusely. Her clothes are sticky and wet, drenched with all the sweat from her training. _"Damn, I'm still not even close to making one,"_ she thinks, "_I wonder how long it took Kuroda to perfect this Jutsu. I can't disappoint him; I need to learn this Jutsu so I can become stronger. I don't want to be the useless one on missions anymore."_

"Good work, Sakura, that is enough for today," observes Kuroda, seated on a log a short distance away. Sitting next to him is their Sensei, Kayo Yuhi, wearing a concerned look.

"Really? Already? I can go for a bit longer," Sakura replies frowning, trying to figure out if Kuroda is displeased with her efforts.

"No, you can't and you know it," he replies, rather coldly, "You need to rest and relax so you can start again fresh tomorrow. Also you smell pretty bad, you really need a bath."

"Okay," Sakura says, recoiling from the harsh words. She blushes, feeling like a disappointment, as she turns to go inside the manor, her shoulders hanging as she leaves.

"You are letting Sakura push herself too hard," comments Kayo as she watches the young girl walk away.

"If you don't like the training regimen then maybe you should be the one teaching her," replies Kuroda, "You are the Sensei after all."

"Yes, but you are the one making her learn the Jutsu," she counters, "And I don't know the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"I could teach you as well if you want," he offers.

"My chakra level is not high enough for me to use that kind of Jutsu effectively," Kayo says, "And besides I am a Genjutsu specialist. Clones can't initiate Genjutsu, so it would be rather pointless to have one."

"Hmm…I guess I never really attempted to use Genjutsu with one of my clones," he grins, "Thanks for the tip, Sensei."

"Stop trying to change the subject," she responds, frustration building in her tone, "This training method is not good for Sakura. Why are you even trying to teach her this Jutsu in the first place? It doesn't suit her nature at all. She should really be focusing on…"

"I'll decide what she should and shouldn't learn," states Kuroda, "If you think there is something she needs to learn then fine, go ahead and instruct her. But don't interfere when I am teaching her."

"Is that an order?" Kayo questions, gritting her teeth.

"Of course it is, can't you tell?" he replies curiously, "Anyway, your job is to teach her how to be a ninja, but I have to teach her how to survive if she is going to stand by me while I work toward my goals."

"And those would be?" she inquires sharply, hoping to catch him off guard.

Kuroda flashes a wicked at her smile before he gets up to walk away and calls back, "You know, Sensei, something you might want to consider working on is patience. You'll definitely need it in the long run."

"_Damn, I messed up with that one,"_ Kayo thinks as she watches him go inside, "_He's always on guard. Maybe I do need to be a little more patient so I can strike when the time is right and get the information I seek_."

* * *

Jando moves around the training area attacking the imaginary enemies he has dreamed up for this training session. He flows through the forms and stances of the Gentle Fist Style in an attempt to perfect them. Beads of sweat roll off his forehead as jabs his fingers out for the quick strikes needed to properly use the technique. When the last of his fantasy foes have fallen he takes a break and goes to sit down against the wall of a nearby building. He picks up his canister of water and takes a big swig, gulping the cool water down. He sets the jug down and wipes his mouth before staring out at the blue sky.

"_I don't feel like I am getting any better_," he thinks, frustrated by his lack of improvement, "_But there is no real way for me to tell. I knew this mission was a waste of time. If I was back home I could be training with my father or one of the other clan members. It is practically useless for me to train on my own. I need a sparring partner so that I can see their chakra points. And there is no one here to spar with since Kuroda just plays with the princess or watches Sakura fail over and over again. Plus Kayo-sensei will only train me in that dumb Genjutsu stuff. I hate missions like these. I wish someone would actually attack so that I could get some real experience. I want to get stronger_."

* * *

In a private room deep inside the manor Kuroda sits watching Princess Kyoko as she practices calligraphy on a large piece of parchment. "I've become very fond of you, Kyoko," admits Kuroda, his words flowing softly through the silent room, "More than I ever expected."

She turns to look up at him, her heart swelling after hearing his intimate confession. "I have as well," she confesses as her face turns bright red, but she turns back and tries to concentrate on her work, "I have never met anyone like you before."

"Right here and now everything seems so magical and perfect," he replies, sliding around the room to the front of her desk, "But I know it isn't true. The world where I come from is full of danger; it is not peaceful like this place. I know when I leave I'll be thinking about you and worrying if you are safe."

"You will?" she says shyly as she sets her writing tool down on the table.

"Of course I will," he confirms, "You are very dear to me. I never want to see you get hurt. I want to protect you, always."

"You are a ninja," she reminds him, "You can't be worrying about me while you are on dangerous missions."

"There is a way that I can make sure that you can always be safe," he reveals, "A way that I can always protect you."

"I don't understand," she replies, unsure of what he speaks of.

"It is a special Ninjutsu I created to protect the people that I care about," Kuroda explains as he moves closer, letting the words drip off his tongue, "And if you let me use it on you then I can always be there to protect you when you are in danger."

"Can you really? Is it really possible?" she asks, entranced by his affection.

"Yes, all you have to do is sign a special ninja scroll and then I can bind us together forever," he promises, almost hypnotically, playing on her feelings towards him.

"It will bind us together?" she asks, looking uncertain for the first time.

"Yes, we will always be connected," he whispers, gently brushing the hair back out of her face and caressing her cheek, "Will you please let me protect you?"

"I…Yes, I will," she replies enchanted by the prospect of being tied to him forever. Kuroda pulls out a kunai and reaches for her hand.

"What…what are you doing?" she says as she pulls back.

"Don't worry this will only hurt for a second," he assures her. Feeling relatively safe she lets him take her hand and he carefully makes a small cut into her finger. He sets the kunai down on the table and reaches into his bag. Kyoko pulls her finger close and examines the blood leaking out of it. Being a princess and living a pampered life it was rare for her to become injured or see other people injured. She stares at her finger, absorbed by the red liquid flowing from it.

Kuroda unravels a scroll on the desk before her and says, "Now all you need to do is sign this document and then I can finish the Jutsu."

"What is it?" she inquires, curiously reaching for it.

"It is just a spell that will allow me to help you," he replies gently and subtly placing his hand on the small of her back and urging her forward.

"I don't about this…" Kyoko murmurs, faintly trying to emerge from the dreamlike state, "My father said never to sign…"

"You said you would let me protect you," Kuroda reminds her softly, "Don't you trust me?"

She stares into his eyes, holding his gaze for what seems like eternity until declaring, "Yes, of course I trust you." She reaches forward and quickly smears the blood on to the paper to form her name.

When she is done he reaches for her finger and slips his mouth over it to suck the remaining blood off. At the same time he rolls up the scroll and stores it back in his bag. Utterly engrossed by him she barely catches his next words and replies, "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I said I am sorry," Kuroda clarifies, his face looking at her somberly for a moment.

"Why are you sorry?" Kyoko asks, confused.

"Because now I need you to remove your clothes," he says still in his gentle voice, but now with a hint of anguish mixed in.

"Kuroda, I like you a lot but I am only 12," she says blushing, stammering, unsure of how to respond, "I'm not ready for…AHH!" She falls off her chair and collapses onto the floor writhing in pain. The high pitch of her screams fill the air, but just as Kuroda planned they are in an isolated area of the manor and no one is within range to hear her pain.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko," he says in a darker voice as he tenderly places his hand on her cheek, "But I wasn't asking; I was telling."

"Please make it stop!" she shrieks as pain shoots through every nerve in her body.

"I'm sorry I can't," he says, "Only you can do that. I have to complete the Jutsu, but I can only do that if you don't have any material covering your body."

Unable to bear the agony any longer she reaches for the sash of her pink kimono and fumbles to remove it. Immediately when she does this the pain ceases and allows her to function normally. "It stopped," she says in astonishment. Disoriented and not really sure what to do she struggles to stand back up, still half-reeling from the pain.

"Yes, but only so long as you comply with what I say," Kuroda explains, "Otherwise it will come back. Do you understand?"

She turns her back to him and mindlessly begins stripping off her attire. The pieces of her kimono slide off of her one by one until she is down to just a pair of white panties and wrappings around her chest. Her breasts aren't developed enough yet to merit a bra or even a training bra. She undoes the wrappings and throws them to the side and then slowly slides her panties down and steps out of them.

"I'll need you to lie down on your back with your hands at your side," Kuroda says. A hesitation brings the pain back and sends her convulsing down to her hands and knees, but she quickly turns over and gets in the proper position so the pain ceases.

Kuroda grabs the kunai off of the table and walks towards her. She immediately looks away from him, not wanting to see him look at her naked body. But she can still feel his eyes on her and fears what he intends to do. He places the kunai on the ground beside her and kneels over her. Then he places his hands a few inches above her body and moves them around over her as if scanning for something. After a minute or so he locates the correct spot on the front of her left thigh. "This will only hurt for a few seconds. I will be as quick and gentle as possible," he says picking up the kunai. Tears start to stream out of Kyoko's eyes as thoughts of various ways he plans to hurt her flash in her mind.

He lightly slices into her skin barely even penetrating into it. Moments later when the symbol is finished he makes a few hand signs and pours a small amount of his chakra into the mark. After a minute the mark dims and soon is no longer visible leaving her soft skin as perfect as it was minutes ago. He wipes away all of the blood that leaked from the cuts and then cleans off his kunai.

"Would you like some help putting your clothes back on?" he offers, returning to his kind voice, "I know that a kimono can be difficult to put on."

"That is it? That is all you wanted to do?" Kyoko says in a mix of shock and relief, "I thought you were going to…"

"I told you I just needed to complete the Jutsu," he replies as he brushes his hand against the spot where the invisible mark lies, "Now there is a part of me inside of you and I can always be there to protect you." She reaches her hand towards her thigh and pokes it too see if anything will happen. When nothing does she looks into his eyes and again becomes entranced by them.

"Come," he says grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet, "We can't have anybody walking in and finding you naked on the floor. They might think we were doing something inappropriate."

"Yes, that would be bad," she agrees as she gathers up all of her clothes and begins putting everything back in place, her mind now certain that he truly is a person she can trust with her life.

******************(A young Princess with a crush now has Knight to protect her. But did she make a terrible mistake? As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	20. The King returns to the Valley Country

**(Welcome back! He now holds a Princess in his hands, but what will Kuroda do with her? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"Hey, you guys stop messing around," says Jando, seeing his teammate practicing and walking over to the training area, "The king is supposed to return sometime today and Kayo-sensei says we need to be ready for his arrival."

"We are not messing around," says Kuroda, from his perch on the wooden log with the princess by his side, "Sakura has almost perfected the Jutsu. If she trains today she should be able to do it, otherwise she has to wait until we get back to the Leaf Village."

"She has been at this for weeks, who cares about a few more days?" Jando snorts.

"Just because you didn't accomplish anything with your training doesn't mean that other people didn't," Kuroda counters.

"Oh yeah, what about you? You haven't trained at all," Jando responds, his tone a mix of irritation and anger.

"If I trained I would be even further ahead of you two than I already am. If we want to get stronger as a team then we need to be advancing at the same rate," Kuroda says loftily.

"Fine. Whatever," Jando scoffs, "What about you, Princess, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your father's return?"

"I already am ready," she replies, not even turning to look at him, "When his carriage gets close one of the servants will come notify me so I am in position to greet him."

"Fine, but I'm not going to be the one that Sensei is mad at if you guys are late," Jando warns as he turns to stalk away.

"_I know I can do it this time_," thinks Sakura as she pants heavily and rests on one knee, "_I just know I can_!" She pushes herself up, determined to get it right on this try.

"Okay, here I go," she announces as she makes the hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A giant cloud of smoke bursts into existence a meter away. She stares intensely into it, just waiting for it to clear away so she can see the product of her efforts. Out of the white gas walks a perfect copy of Sakura Nagana, right down to the long, pink locks kept soft and shiny by daily care, and the unique blue-green colored eyes that always seem to shine, and the custom white dress with dark blue outlines designed by her mother. Sakura examines her work and is both hopeful and skeptical thinking, "_Well, she looks correct and she can obviously move, but I'm not sure_."

"Can you speak?" Sakura asks her clone.

"Of course I can speak," the clone replies, "I am a Shadow Clone."

"Hey, Kuroda, did I get it right?" Sakura calls excitedly.

As Kuroda stands up to come over for an inspection both the original and the copy's faces light up in anticipation. He carefully assesses the clone looking for any discolorations or irregularities and then takes her arm and gently runs his hands over her skin. After seeing that it is soft and smooth just like the real Sakura he pokes and prods the arm to make sure the density and composition is the same.

When he is satisfied he takes a step back and asks, "Please raise your arm." After complying he has the clone do some stretches, jumping jacks, and a few other activities to make sure she moves in the same way as the original.

"She looks and moves correctly, but can she talk?" questions Kyoko, still seated on the log.

"I didn't notice that she hadn't," admits Kuroda, "Good work, Princess."

"Of course I can talk," the clone says, her irritation showing on her face, "I wouldn't be a good clone if I couldn't."

"So, what is your determination, Kuroda?" Sakura asks, eagerly awaiting his approval.

"Well, she has a bit of an attitude, but she seems like a perfect copy to me," he admits, "There is just one more test I want to do."

"Another test?" the clone moans, displeased with having to perform like a circus animal.

"It will only take a second," he assures, "Just go over there and stand still. Don't move no matter what."

"Fine," she says, with a groan before walking away several meters and turning around, crossing her hands over her chest with impatience evident in her frown. When the clone is in the proper position Kuroda slides his right leg back and in one swift motion pulls out a kunai and whips it straight at her chest. Her eyes open in astonishment but she holds her position and ordered. When the weapon pierces her chest she bursts into white smoke and vanishes from existence.

"Congratulations, Sakura, you have officially made your first Shadow Clone!" Kuroda decrees.

"Yes, I did it!" Sakura exclaims, jumping up and punching her fist into the air.

"Well done," Kuroda says proudly, "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you so much," she cries as she smashes into him for a long and crushing hug. He returns the gesture, but in a much lighter fashion. Princess Kyoko runs over to congratulate her as well.

As they chat about her victory Kuroda reviews what he learned, "_Like I theorized the clones are affected by the contract and have to follow the rules. Also as I speculated they are not tied into my blood ritual, so I don't have to worry about rescuing copies_."

"I'm so happy for you, Sakura," says Kyoko with sincerity.

"This is so great, now I will be so much more useful on our missions," Sakura responds, "And when we get back to the village you can teach me to make even more, Kuroda."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you'll be on your own when we get back home," he says flatly.

"What? Really?" she questions, her shoulders drooping and smile fading, the disappointment evident in her voice.

"I'd like to help you," he says sincerely, "But I have to return to my own training. I've been slacking a bit here. Plus our bodies are different and I am not a medical ninja. Only you will be able to figure out how to improve the Jutsu to fit your own style."

"I promise I will work hard and make you proud," she pledges.

One of the servants comes out of the manor and walks down towards the groups. "It looks like my father will be here shortly," says Kyoko, "I must go and prepare."

* * *

Kayo Yuhi walks down one of the many corridors of the manor as she makes her way towards the main entrance. Now accustomed to the pristine cleanliness of the marble floors and silk drapes that make up the inner corridors of the building she hardly gives them a look when passing by. Her mind is focused on other things; spending every spare moment she has trying to figure out her pupil's plans or how to remove herself from them. The tips of her white teeth bite into her scarlet lips as she concentrates on her thoughts. "_There has to be a loophole somewhere, doesn't there?" _she ponders, "_I know if I could just see it then I could find some way to bypass his orders. One thing I do know is that he hasn't specifically told me I can't try to find the scroll and destroy it. If I could find mine I could figure it out and then be able to help Sakura remove her signature without actually finding her scroll. Although she seems to be completely content with blindly following Kuroda's orders. I'll have to talk to her about that_."

Her thoughts are interrupted when she realizes that she is at the front door. She nods politely as one of the servants opens it for her. Outside she finds Kyoko waiting with a number of attendants. Her hair is braided into an intricate style and she has a bit of makeup on that gives her a slightly older appearance. She is wearing a more formal gown than she usually does but the main color of it is pink, like most of the rest of her clothes. Jando is nearby leaning up against a wall and looking grumpy and bored. Sakura is there as well, her clothes looking a little dirty and sweaty from a last minute training session. Kuroda is by her side staring up at the sky, looking for something unknown.

Kayo tries not to stare at him, but some strange feeling won't let her look completely away. It is as if she is being drawn towards him, not just on a mental level but on a physical level as well. She can feel her body itching to move closer to him. Kuroda stops looking at the sky and turns his attention towards the gate where moments later the King's carriage charges inside. The two mighty horses neigh as the driver steers them up the slight incline on top of which the manor rests. Attendants scurry around to complete various tasks as the door to the carriage opens.

The large mass of the man who is King steps out yawning and stretching his arms high into the air. "I hate having to travel in that thing," he comments, "It is always so boring and I fall asleep. Then my joints ache from sleeping in such a cramped space."

"I told you that you should just purchase a bigger one, Father," Kyoko says, stepping up to greet him.

"I know, I know," he replies as he bends down to grab her into a bear hug, "It is just so difficult to find one as sturdy as this one. It has been in our family for…"

"Forty years," the Princess finishes, "That is what you say after every journey."

"Well, my daughter, you seem to be as joyous as ever," he says, "I trust you had a good time while I was away."

"Yes, it was a very good time," she murmurs, blushing a bit, "How did the negotiations go?"

"Well enough for now," he answers, "But of course there will be more in the future. Ah yes, Ms. Yuhi, it seems that there were no significant events while I was gone."

"Everything was very peaceful here," Kayo replies.

"Very good, and it seems my daughter was very entertained," he responds, "I haven't seen her light up like that in a while."

"We did our best to keep the Princess from falling into boredom," she says, resisting the urge to glance at the dark-haired boy on her right.

"Splendid, splendid. Now come back into the manor. I am going to throw a grand feast tonight," the King announces.

"I'm sorry but we really must decline," Kayo responds, politely, "Now that you are back we really must return home."

"So soon? But I have barely just arrived," he protests, "I must treat you to some more of the hospitality of the Valley Country."

"We can stay for a bit," she capitulates, not wanting to offend him, "But then we need to hurry back. I received word from the Hidden Leaf that the situation looks to be getting a bit more intense between the Wind and the Earth Countries. We don't want to get caught in the crossfire so the Hokage ordered us to return with haste once you arrived."

"Ah yes, I heard about that during my travels. I honestly don't believe anything will come of it," the King responds, with an airy wave of his hand, "But I understand you have your orders."

"Thank you for understanding," she replies appreciatively.

"Come then, we will have some tea and then get you stocked up with supplies for your return home," he announces, ushering them inside.

* * *

"Well, from this letter that the King sent back with you it seems that you accomplished exactly what I tasked you to do," says the Hokage, as she leans back a little more in her chair, "This should now set us up for more business with the Valley Country. Good work, Team 3."

"Thank you, Lady Katonae, but it was mostly due to the efforts of Kuroda," Kayo replies, mischievously, "I had intended for Sakura to become good friends with the Princess, but she established a connection with Kuroda that flourished during our time there." Inside Kuroda boils with rage about mention of his relationship with the princess, but he doesn't let any of it show on the outside.

"Yes, very good," the Hokage replies, seemingly uninterested with the details, "It also seems that the King is just as generous as rumored."

"I tried to decline the additional bonus he added into our fee," Kayo explains, "But he insisted that we take it."

"I have a feeling I chose the perfect team for this mission," the Hokage responds with a smirk, "Well, now that you are back I think it would be best to keep you on D-rank missions for a while…"

"What? Again?" Jando complains, starting to throw a tantrum, "We can handle harder missions!"

"_Oh great_," Sakura sighs, "_Right when we get on the Hokage's good side Jando has to go and screw it up_."

* * *

After the meeting the team departs from the Hokage's chambers and head their separate ways, but Kuroda follows his Sensei down the hallway. He stays close by her side and speaks softly so that only she can hear, "Well played, Sensei, I honestly was not expecting that."

"Too bad the Hokage didn't seem to be interested in my hint," she replies as they duck into the stairwell.

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do," he says as they descend down the stairs.

"What do you mean by that?" she inquires suspiciously.

"Oh, it really doesn't matter," he replies dismissively, "In any case don't do something like that again."

"Is that an order?" she asks.

"Can't you tell?" he responds, slightly surprised.

"How would I know? Some of your orders are so subtle that I only know when I go against them," she reveals.

"You should be feeling a slight tingle on your fingertips whenever it is an actual order and not just a suggestion," he reveals, "I'll see you tomorrow morning for the mission. Don't be late."

As the boy walks ahead of her she holds her hand up in front of her and stretches out her fingers, trying to feel the tingling sensation he referred to.

* * *

Deep in the cramped, dusty basement of the village library Kuroda is intently reading a large scroll and attempting to decipher the text. It is very old and some of the ink has faded leaving words unfinished and sentences that don't make sense.

"If that letter is an S, then this other letter could possibly be a P," he mutters to himself as he tries to figure it out. Suddenly a small pricking goes off in the back of his neck and the realization of the danger that it means hits him. "_Good thing that no one usually comes down here_," he thinks a second before his body fades from view, leaving no trace of his presence.

******************(A tingling sensation runs down his spine, what could be its significance? ********************As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page.** Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)


	21. A Cold Confrontation

**(Welcome back! What has happened to Kuroda? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

The next thing that Kuroda sees is a blanket of white and he feels the chill of harsh weather creeping up his skin. Awareness at the back of his mind of the conditions of his summoning, he searches for the immediate threat. He catches the gleam of a silver katana as it stabs towards his stomach. He instantly shifts to the side and brings his knee up while simultaneously moving his elbow down. With this maneuver he catches the tip of the blade in between the elbow and the knee, completely stopping the momentum it had.

"I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon again, Yukiko," he says without even looking at the girl behind him. He drops the katana to the ground, the blade shattering into pieces due to the amount of force he had to use to stop it.

The young white-haired girl is on the ground, her face bruised and battered and her clothes covered in blood. While she tries to recover from the shock of his sudden appearance he looks around for the enemy.

"_It looks like we are in the northern part of the Snow Country_," he thinks as he notices the features of the land, "_Although I can't be too sure seeing as I've only read descriptions in books. We didn't come to this area during our mission. I'll just have to ask Yukiko when I take care of that Rain Ninja over there. But it is good to know that my Cursed Seal Jutsu works over such a great distance. It is hundreds of miles from here to the Leaf Village_."

"I don't understand, how did you…?" stutters Yukiko when she is finally able to speak.

"I promised to sacrifice my life for yours without hesitation," he responds, "This is me keeping that promise."

"I… thank you," she says gratefully, still not understanding how he appeared before her.

"You are welcome," he says as he stares at the enemy ninja waiting for him to make a move, "What level of injuries have you sustained?"

"Nothing fatal, just a few gashes on my legs," she reveals, touching her hands to her wounds.

"_I see, his strategy was to limit your ability to move_," thinks Kuroda as he takes a second to glance back and examine her wounds.

"What are you going to do now?" she inquires, "I know you wanted me to look for powerful female shinobi, but this guy is pretty strong."

"Stay back here, out of the way, while I go see if he can be useful to me," he orders as he walks forward.

"_It is a good thing no one else is around_," he thinks as he lifts up his shirt. Because he was studying in the library he doesn't have any of his normal ninja gear with him. However, knowing that a situation like this might arise, he prepared himself. A roll of white bandages is wrapped around the middle of his chest and he quickly unravels it. Two specially designed kunai fall out of their hiding places and he catches one in each hand. Their blades are smaller and shorter than most kunai, but the handles are normal size allowing him to wrap his special tags around them. He stalks towards the enemy and begins implementing the fighting strategy he chose several moments ago.

"I'm surprised you have not attacked by now, most ninja would have," he calls towards the enemy.

"There is no point in attacking if there aren't any openings," the Rain Ninja yells back. He watches the Leaf Ninja's moves carefully with his hazel eyes. Other than that there is nothing really notable about him. He has messy brown hair with his blue headband wrapped around his head and wears a long tan cloak for protection against the cold. He also carries some large weapon on his back that Kuroda can't quite make out.

"So you noticed that? You must have some good eyes," Kuroda responds.

"Not really, just very experienced," the Rain Ninja calls back, "Plus I'm not stupid. You are obviously the one in charge of the girl making you more powerful in theory. It also makes you the one I am after, so I can't just go rushing in if I want to capture you."

"Oh, and why would you want to do that?" Kuroda questions.

"I was hired by a nearby village to track her and find out what she was up to. I wasn't aware until now that she was acting on someone else's orders, but now that I am, I realize this is much bigger than the villagers thought," the Rain Ninja explains.

"I don't understand, why would the Snow Country hire someone all the way from the Rain Country to investigate?" asks Kuroda.

"You don't know a lot about the Snow Country, do you? I should have guessed that especially since you aren't dressed for the season," scoffs the Rain Ninja, "I guess that makes you either the middleman or a newcomer. I'll explain it to you then. The Snow Country does have its own ninja village however they are small, disorganized, and dealing with the conflict in the east."

"_That is still going on? I thought that would have been over by now. I guess I'll have to ask Yukiko about it again_," thinks Kuroda.

"So, since their own ninja village is busy they call on ninja from other countries to help out with suspicious situations," the Rain Ninja finishes.

"Well then, I guess that just gives me another reason to kill you," says Kuroda, his muscles tensing as his body shifts into an attack position.

"Not likely," sneers the Rain Ninja as he shifts his left leg back. He pushes his cloak open and reaches inside. A second later a batch of five shuriken is speeding towards the Leaf Ninja. Kuroda plants his right foot firmly on the ground and pushes off to the left to dodge the razor-sharp weapons.

"_He is pretty quick_," thinks Kuroda as he has to dodge another batch and move back towards his right. He changes his course again and resumes his original direction of heading straight at his opponent. The Rain Ninja pushes open the other side of his cloak and this time tosses out three kunai. One is aimed slightly to the left of his target, one slightly to the right, and the final one directly at Kuroda's head.

Kuroda ducks down onto one knee and stabs the weapon in his right hand into the snow. Two of the incoming weapons fly right by, but as the third one passes he is able to catch its handle.

"_That is pretty impressive if he is able to grab something moving that fast," _the Rain Ninja thinks, "_His eyes must be as good as mine and his hands are pretty good too_." Without hesitation Kuroda sends the kunai flying right back at its owner. The Rain Ninja reaches behind his back and pulls out the stored weapon. A large silver umbrella slides over his shoulders and he pops it into an open position. There is a large clang when the kunai hits and then it twirls in the air and falls harmlessly to the ground.

"_What happened? A kunai should be able to tear right through a simple umbrella,"_ thinks Kuroda as he watches for the enemy to make a counter-attack, "_Is he reinforcing his weapon with chakra?"_

"We seem to be evenly matched in long distance combat," the Rain Ninja calls as he holds his weapon out in front with little effort, "Close combat will have to decide this."

"I think you are right," agrees Kuroda as he charges forward with blinding speed.

"_Shit, he is fast_," thinks the Rain Ninja, "_He was holding back before_."

Kuroda gets in close and tries to slash at the enemy's side. But the Rain Ninja moves his silver umbrella to the side and the blade scratches against it making a screeching noise as tiny sparks fly into the air. Then he thrusts forward with all of his weight trying to land a heavy blow. Kuroda twists around putting his left leg on the umbrella and pushing off. But the rain ninja keeps pressing forward and tries to smash into him as he lands. Kuroda lands on the top of the umbrella and tries to attack his enemy's head, but before he can the Rain Ninja swings the weapon up throwing the black-haired youth into the air. Kuroda comes back down and slashes with both hands, but the kunai do nothing against the silver umbrella. He lands on top and then leaps off as far as he can before turning around.

"_He didn't follow, his specialty must be counter-attacking_," Kuroda thinks as he recalls the encounter, "_That umbrella is definitely metal, but how is he able to move it around so freely? I didn't sense him expending a whole lot of chakra so I doubt it was a Jutsu."_

"You're wondering about my umbrella, aren't you?" the Rain Ninja smirks, "Pretty cool, isn't it? It is made from a special lightweight steel. There is only one blacksmith who knows how to make it and he just happens to live in the Rain Country. I was lucky to receive this piece because he doesn't take very many requests."

"I see, very interesting," Kuroda replies, "I'll have to investigate this man once I defeat you."

"How optimistic of you," the Rain Ninja says, "Well, since you don't seem to want to attack again I guess I will." He collapses his umbrella and throws it on his shoulder before charging forward. As he gets close he reaches into his cloak and throws out two shuriken.

Kuroda deflects the shuriken with the two special kunai in his hands, but as soon as that is finished the enemy is above him, ready to slam the steel weapon down on his head. Kuroda rolls to the side and the weapon slams into the ground throwing up a cloud of snow. The Rain Ninja pops open the umbrella and swings it around after the black-haired boy. Now, with a closer look at the weapon, Kuroda can see the edges are razor-sharp. He hops up just high enough so the weapon passes under him. In mid-air he twists around and lands a spin-kick to the back of the enemy's head. The kick causes the Rain Ninja's headband to go flying off into the snow, but other than that it just makes him angry.

He uses his momentum to swing the umbrella in a full circle, intending to catch Kuroda on the way down. But Kuroda had already anticipated this and lands on the face of the umbrella and then pushes back off into the air. He slips one of the special kunai in between his teeth while throwing the other at the opponent. The Rain Ninja sees the projectile and raises his weapon so the kunai hits the bottom portion and stabs itself into the ground at his feet. Kuroda quickly makes a series of hand signs before throwing his remaining kunai straight at the enemy.

"I thought you were smart enough to know that isn't going to work," yells the Rain Ninja as he bats the projectile out of the way.

"Flying Thunder God Technique," whispers Kuroda before he winks out of existence.

******************(Kuroda has been transported back to the Snow Country to defend his ally Yukiko. Will he be able to defeat the enemy when he has only two kunai to fight with? ********************As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page.** Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)


	22. Unnoticed Absence

**(Welcome back! Stuck in the freezing cold with barely any clothes or weapons Kuroda fights for his life and that of his ally. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"_What? Where did he…_?" the Rain Ninja thinks, moving his eyes to the left and right before looking down and seeing his opponent right in front of him.

"I am smart enough," says Kuroda as he pulls his first special kunai out of the ground and stabs it into the man's neck. The man stumbles back, dropping his silver umbrella and clutching his neck. He tries to contain the gushing blood, but it is wasted effort. He drops to the ground, dead, turning the white snow a deep crimson red. Kuroda robotically goes to retrieve his second kunai before coming back to take the other one out of the dead enemy. He looks over the corpse, emotionless, to see if there is anything valuable worth keeping.

"_T__his weapon is pretty unique," _he thinks as he raps his knuckles on the steel umbrella, "_But it really is not my style. The special steel used to make it is worth looking into though_." He is able to break off a small portion of lose metal and stores it in his pocket. He departs the scene, abandoning the dead body in the open for animals to eat and the snow to bury. As he walking back towards his fair-haired comrade his foot knocks against something in the white. He reaches down and picks up the Rain Village headband that had fallen off earlier in the battle. He decides to take this item and folds it up before putting it in his pocket.

"Do you have a shelter nearby?" he asks when he arrives next to the young girl with white hair.

"Yes," Yukiko quickly confirms, trying to hide her shock about his easy victory, "It is not that far."

"Good, it is cold out here and we have a few things to discuss before I go," he says helping her off the ground.

"Is there anything in particular?" she inquires.

"Well, I was thinking of learning a Jutsu from you so I am not as unprepared in the future. It would allow for greater flexibility in my tactics," he explains as they walk off.

* * *

*Two days later*

"_If someone does happen to spot me while I am crossing the ocean they will just think they are seeing things_," he thinks as he prepares to depart on the journey back home, "_I'll be there one second and then gone the next. Like the legends say: the goddess of the ocean likes to play tricks on unsuspecting sailors_."

"Are you leaving already?" Yukiko inquires when she walks into the tent and sees him packing.

"Yes, my time here is at an end," he responds, "In fact I probably stayed far too long already. But if someone questions where I was I already have several excuses lined up that should get me out of any trouble."

"You are always thinking three steps ahead," she comments as she gazes at him, "I knew I made the right choice to join with you."

"More like ten steps, but that is just semantics," he responds, "And I knew I made the right choice when I offered to let you join me. Even though I haven't fully mastered the Ice Jutsu you taught me I should be able to in no time. It will prove very useful to me in the future. Thank you, Yukiko."

"It was my honor to be able to teach you something," she replies, with a short bow, "So now that you are leaving am I to return to my mission?"

"Yes, mainly because I don't have anywhere or anyway to safely hide you back in the Leaf village and I don't have any other missions that you could complete on your own," he explains, "So just stay in this country and keep searching for Kunoichi that are worthy of joining us. Oh, and keep your eyes and ears open about the conflict in the east. I want to know what it is about and whether it will be ending anytime soon."

"I won't disappoint you," she promises.

"I am confident you won't," he says as he goes to her and gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Ohh, by the way do you mind lending me a kunai? My emergency ones are not really designed for traveling."

"Do you need more than one?" she offers as she hands him the requested item, "I can buy more at a shop a few miles away."

"No, just the one," he says as he accepts the kunai and wraps a special tag around the handle, "Farewell." With that he pushes the tent flap out of the way and departs the shelter.

* * *

Outside a light snowfall is coming down along with a rough breeze of wind. The miniature snowstorm dies down as he reaches the edge of the land and looks out over the deep blue sea. He faces in the southeastern direction necessary to get back to the village and then takes a deep breath. Then he tosses the special kunai straight up into the air. After rattling off the necessary hand signs his chakra goes to work. He looks up and mutters, "Flying Thunder God Technique."

His body flashes out of existence and reappears instantly next to the kunai. He grabs the kunai in mid-air and twists around to gain extra power before launching it out over the ocean. He watches the weapon intently as he falls down toward the freezing water below, and when it is almost out of eyesight he flashes away and reappears next to the kunai again.

He swiftly catches it before it speeds past him and then twirls around again before hurling it in the necessary direction. He repeats the exact same maneuver minute after minute, hour after hour, until he reaches the mainland. After a brief rest in the forest he climbs up to the top of the highest tree and resumes his journey home. All in all, it takes him a full day to arrive back at the village safely.

* * *

To his luck, a convoy of goods arrives at the same time of night that he does so he stabs his kunai onto the side of one of the carts and hides in the bushes outside the gate. Once the convoy passes through the security inspection it moves into the village and he flashes to it without anyone noticing. He jumps off into one of the many back alleys littered throughout the village and walks home. As he turns out onto one of the more open streets he bumps into a familiar face.

"Watch where you are going, Kuroda," snarls a boy with short cut hair and traditional marble colored robes.

"Oh, sorry, Jando, I didn't see you there," Kuroda apologizes.

"How could you not see me? I'm not that much shorter than you!" Jando counters.

"I just had something on my mind and wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Kuroda explains.

"Yeah whatever," Jando says not convinced, "I'll see you later, I have some more training to do. I have to stay sharp for when the next mission comes up."

"Good luck," replies Kuroda.

"Yeah, see ya," Jando responds as he heads off in the direction of the Hyuga compound.

"_Well, I figured he wouldn't notice I was gone_," thinks Kuroda as he watches his teammate walk off, "_He usually doesn't pay attention to anyone but himself_." He turns and continues on his way back home observing the people around him for any sign of suspicion or surprise at his appearance.

* * *

The black-haired boy with bangs over his right eye is moving past a flower shop when he hears the jingle of the doors and followed by a fast moving figure that crashes right into him. A bundle of light brown, green, and blue covers his eyes as he hits the ground. He hears a moan from the person on top of him and waits for the person to get off.

"Oww my head," groans Rame Tsu as she sits up and rubs a small lump on her skull, "Why do boys' heads have to be so hard?"

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't much I can do about that," Kuroda replies, with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, it is you, Kuroda," she says in surprise, "Why are you going to the flower shop?"

"I'm not, I was just walking by," he replies.

"Oh, good," she says as if winning a private victory.

"Umm…as much as I enjoy this position would you mind getting off me?" he asks with a slight smirk.

"What?" she says confused until she realizes the situation and practically leaps off, "Ugh, you pervert! Boys are so disgusting."

"So why are you at the flower shop?" he inquires as he stands up.

"To get flowers obviously," she replies loftily.

"Then these must be yours," he says as he gathers up the periwinkles scattered about the ground.

"Thanks," she mutters reluctantly as she takes the re-done bouquet out of his hands.

"Although I must say that blue really isn't your color," he comments as she fixes them.

"They are not for me," she replies as a spot of red starts to take over her cheeks.

"Oh, then who are they for?" he inquires.

"None of your business," she says sternly, "Now I have to go to the sweets shop, I'll see you around."

"Good luck," he calls as Rame Tsu runs off, "I hope she likes them."

She stops in her tracks and turns around but finds he is gone. "_Does he know_?" she wonders, slightly embarrassed. Without dwelling on it for too long she returns on her journey to find the perfect gifts.

* * *

"_Well, I guess she is too focused on other things to notice I was gone_," Kuroda thinks as he strolls through the more packed streets of the village. A large number of people seem to be out shopping for their weekly needs. The fruit looks fresh, the vegetables seem large, and the hunting season seems to be well under way. All sorts of new clothes, blankets, and accessories have been introduced to the village. Kuroda looks around at some of the items but none of them pique his interest so he moves on.

"Hey, Kuroda, wait up!" a voice calls just as he gets past most of the popular shops. He turns around to see a young girl with blue-green eyes and a dark brown ponytail running towards him. Naoko Fei is not wearing her normal attire today and instead wears a light blue summer dress. Since her legs are not covered up like normal Kuroda notices that they are actually one of her best features.

"Hey, Naoko, what's up with the dress?" he questions, finding it very odd for a tomboy like her to be wearing that kind of outfit.

"Shut up," she says becoming defensive, "My grandma bought it for me and my mom said I had to wear it today. I wouldn't normally go around looking like this."

"Why not? It looks good on you," he says in complete honesty.

"Be quiet," she says blushing and crossing her arms over her chest, "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyways."

"What do you need then?" he asks.

"I've been looking for Rame Tsu all morning and I can't find her anywhere," she explains, "Have you seen her?"

"Actually I just ran into her a few blocks back," he reveals.

"Really?" she asks as her face lights up, "Do you know where she was headed?"

"She said something about food," he expertly lies, "She wasn't very specific though."

"Hmm… maybe she went to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar," she mutters as turns to leave, "Hopefully I'll be able to catch her there."

"Good luck," he says.

"Thanks for the help," she says before running off.

"You really do look good in that dress," he calls after her, "You should wear stuff like that more often."

"Don't be a pervert," she shouts as she disappears into the crowd.

"_I wonder if something special is going on today_," he thinks as he continues his journey home, "_I'm pretty sure it isn't a holiday today. Is there a festival tonight_?" He looks around at the buildings for some sign that a celebration is coming up, but nothing stands out. Everything looks like it would on a normal day.

* * *

He is a few blocks away from his apartment when the door to a small shop opens and a long arm plucks him out of the street. "Hey, what's going on here?" Kuroda shouts, becoming a little nervous.

"Quiet down, no need to yell," says a man in a black suit with unusually long arms.

"Sorry about that, Kuroda," says another voice," I asked the tailor to pull you inside so I could get your advice."

"Tousen-sensei, is that you?" Kuroda asks as he tries to make out the figure behind the curtain.

"Yes, my young friend and I are in desperate need of your help," Tousen says dramatically, as he strikes strange poses.

"Umm…how can I help you then?" asks Kuroda with a bit of wariness.

The curtain slides open revealing the captain of Squad 15 in all his glory. The charismatic Jonin with dirty blonde hair that reaches towards the sky is not dressed in his custom grey combat vest. Instead he is dressed in a sharp black tuxedo. He strikes a few more unusual poses, testing the limits of the new outfit. "It is almost perfect," he mumbles as he looks at his reflection in the full body mirror.

"Looking good, Sensei, what is the occasion?" Kuroda whistles.

"It matters not," replies Tousen, "What I need to know is which one looks better?" In his hands he holds up two ties. One is a classic red and the other has slanted stripes in shades of blue.

"That depends on the occasion," Kuroda frowns, "What are you getting dressed up for?"

"I doesn't matter, just tell me which one is going to win me the heart of a special female," says Tousen.

"Wait, did Kayo-sensei actually agree to go on a date with you?" Kuroda inquires incredulously.

"A woman's heart is a hard thing to win. Now tell me, which one?" the Jonin asks as he alternates the two ties in the proper place on his neck.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think Kayo's favorite color is red. I've noticed that girls tend to like the color of their eyes," Kuroda explains, "So I would go with the red one."

"They like the color of their own eyes, huh?" Tousen repeats, more to himself than the young Genin, "Well, then that settles it! I must go with the blue one."

Kuroda scratches his head and says, "But I just told you…"

"Yes, yes thank you very much for your assistance," Tousen interrupts, "You are free to go." Kuroda begins to argue but the silent tailor scoops him up and seconds later he is standing outside the shop.

"Well, that was strange," Kuroda says to no one in particular as he scratches his head..

* * *

He resumes his journey home, moving faster than before since less people are on these streets. "_So it pretty much seems like no one noticed that I was gone for three days_," he thinks as he walks, "_Although everyone was acting a little bit strange. But it didn't seem to be directed at me in particular. It was like their minds were somewhere else. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, as long as I am in the clear then everything is fine_."

He turns onto the road his apartment is on and sees a figure standing in front of his building looking around. He tenses up a bit getting ready for a confrontation until he recognizes who it is and relaxes. In the street wearing a light purple colored kimono stands Sakura Nagana. Her hair is pinned up in a bun and her face light up with joy when she sees Kuroda walking towards him.

She waits until he gets near to say, "Welcome back."

His eyes dart around for a bit before he reaches out for her hand and says, "Let's talk inside."

* * *

Once they are up in his apartment she can't resist embracing him in a warm hug. "I was worried about you," she confesses, "I didn't know where you went. You were gone for three days."

"Sorry, I didn't plan to leave but something came up," he responds, "But luckily you seem to be the only one who noticed I was missing."

"I know, I thought it was strange that no one else was worried. I even asked Ichimaru but he figured you were off training somewhere," says Sakura, "I didn't know what to do so I've just been waiting here all today to see if you would come back."

"You know you can talk to Kayo-sensei if you are worried about me," he says as their hug ends.

"Yeah, I know," she replies, "So, where did you go?"

"It isn't important," he says evasively, "Anyway, is there some sort of festival going on tonight?"

"Festival? Not that I know of," she says, looking surprised.

"Then why are you all dressed up?" he inquires with a puzzled frown.

"Oh, its Naoko Fei's birthday today," Sakura explains, "I'm going to her party later."

"That does explain a lot of things," Kuroda comments, "I wonder why she didn't mention it to me when I ran into her."

"Probably because you are not invited," Sakura reveals, "It is a girls-only party."

"That also makes sense," he says, "But I guess that means that Tousen-sensei is going to be disappointed."

******************(It seems Kuroda has lucked out and his absence from the village didn't cause any problems. How long can his luck hold up? ********************As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page.** Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)


	23. The Master Sculptor

**(Welcome back! Team 3 embarks on a new mission that is pretty straightforward, but things aren't always as simple as they seem. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

_"I wonder if Naoko liked the present I gave her?"_ Sakura ponders as she walks along the trail, _"She didn't really say anything about it the other day."_

Team 3 is traveling down a dirt trail outside the edges of the border to the Fire Country. Around them are nothing but fields of various crops and tall grass. The clouds are out and there is a light rain, but not enough to warrant a cloak.

"You've been pretty quiet today, Sensei," Kuroda comments, "Something on your mind?"

"No, not really," Kayo replies, seeming distracted.

_"Hmm...nobody really noticed I was gone and Sensei hasn't mentioned it, but I wonder..."_ Kuroda thinks, _"Does she suspect me?"_

"So, why are we going to this town again?" Jando asks as he folds his arms behind his head, "It is in the middle of nowhere."

"Do you ever pay attention to the Hokage's briefings?" Sakura lectures with a heavy sigh.

"Only when they seem interesting," Jando admits with a shrug.

"Why even be a ninja if you aren't going to try?" she mumbles.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what we have to do," he responds, waving his hand dismissively.

"Fine, but next time you are on your own," she warns, jabbing her finger at him, "A client hired us to go and pick up an item he purchased from an artist who lives in the town."

"Why did he need to hire us?" Jando questions, "He could just get it himself."

"The sculpture we are collecting is very valuable," Kuroda answers, "Mainly because the artist is a renowned master sculptor. So the possibility that someone will try to steal it is very high. Our client declined to come with us to pick it because he thought he would get in the way if we were attacked."

"I guess that does make sense," Jando agrees, "This sculpture must be priceless. Maybe this mission won't be lame after all. I could get in some good action this time around."

"Let's hope not," says Kayo, "This is a C-rank mission, but hopefully we will get the package and return to the village with no problems."

"Wait, this is C-rank?" Jando asks with the excitement showing in his eyes, "I didn't know that! Now I am really pumped for this mission."

Sakura sighs and hangs her head in disappointment thinking, "_We should just tell him that all our missions are C-rank. Then he might actually pay attention_."

* * *

Team 3 arrives at their destination near the end of the day and makes their way to the appropriate store. The town is a very small farming community without a lot of buildings in it, so the place is easy enough to find. The store instantly stands out among the rest because it has been carved out of a giant oak tree. All of the windows are open to let the sun in, so the illusion of being a simple tree that it would normally give is broken.

Jando eagerly runs up to the door and starts to bang on it shouting, "Hey, master sculptor guy! Open up!"

The door swings open revealing a young man with blond hair in his early twenties. His hair is unkempt and his clothes are worn, dirty, and covered with dry clay. "No need to yell," he says, "I'm not deaf."

"Sorry about him," Kayo apologizes as she steps forward, "He is a little energized."

"Ahh, you must be the Leaf Ninja that I have been expecting," the artist says, extending his hand, "Come in, come in."

As they follow him inside Sakura whispers, "He is not exactly what I was expecting when the Hokage said he is a world famous artist. He is pretty young to be so well known."

"Don't let yourself be ruled by preconceived notions," Kuroda replies, "It will only make you more unprepared when something unexpected happens."

"So are you saying I should think that anything is possible?" she asks, taken aback by the suggestion.

"No, but you should believe that it is possible that anything is possible," he replies.

"I…don't get it," Sakura confesses.

"I'll explain it later," he promises.

"So now, do you have the…?" the sculptor asks as he steps behind the front counter.

"Yes, here you are," Kayo interjects as she hands him a scroll.

"Ahh, yes, thank you," he says as he unrolls it and checks it over, "Everything seems to be in order." He turns around pulling out a key and uses it to unlock one of the plain wooden cabinets on the wall. Then he digs through the various objects inside until he pulls out a small package about a foot long and half a foot wide.

"What is that?" Jando asks.

"This is the sculpture you are here to pick up," the artist says as he hands the package over.

"What? That's it? It is so small, and we don't even get to see what it is," the Hyuga boy complains.

"Quiet down, Jando," Kayo orders, "We don't need to see it in order to deliver it."

"I knew this mission was going to be lame," he grumbles, turning towards the door.

"Sorry about that," she apologizes again, embarrassed by her pupil's behavior, "Our client sends his thanks for the item."

"Tell him that I very much enjoyed making it," the sculptor replies.

"I will," she guarantees, "Now we must be going."

"No, no I can't have that," the artist protests, "It is far too late to start a journey. It would be bad luck to go now. You can stay here tonight and set off in the morning. I have plenty of spare rooms."

"Thank you very much," she replies graciously, "I think we will take you up on that offer."

"Why don't you kids go have a look around and pick out your rooms," the sculptor says, "My wife will have dinner ready shortly."

"_Free meal, sweet_!" thinks Sakura as she makes for the stairs.

"_Maybe I'll do a little exploring and see how this place was made_," thinks Kuroda as he follows behind.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asks Kayo once Jando has gone out of the room.

"You pick things up fast," the sculptor compliments.

"It is part of the job," she replies, "Now what is going on? Why did you want us to wait to leave?"

"Someone has been trying to steal the sculpture the past couple of days," he reveals, "They haven't been able to get past the defenses I have set up around this place, but once you go out of the town you will be on your own."

* * *

"What is with all of this mist?" asks Sakura as she opens up the door the next morning. After a good night's rest and a healthy breakfast the team is ready to depart back to Konoha.

"That is pretty peculiar," Kuroda comments as he glances out, "It is pretty unusual for that kind of weather during this time of year."

"How would you know?" questions Jando, "You've never even been to this village before."

"It is called preemptive research," Kuroda responds, "I always try and find out as much as I can about where we are going before leaving on a mission. You might want to give it a try."

"I don't need stupid books to tell me what to do," Jando counters.

"Suit yourself," Kuroda shrugs, "Anyway, according to the data, misty weather is still a few months away for this area."

"Be on guard everyone," Kayo orders as she looks out into the thick mist.

"Is there something wrong, Sensei?" Sakura asks, worry blooming on her face.

"If anyone does try to intercept the package then they will surely try to use this mist to their advantage," Kayo explains, "Be ready for anything.

"Okay," Sakura says, confident in her new abilities.

"I'm always ready for a fight," Jando brags.

"Good luck on your journey," the master sculptor says as he stands with his wife and waves goodbye to the team.

"Thanks for the hospitality," says Kuroda, "We'll be sure to stop by the next time we come into town."

The squad moves through the town, heading back the same way they came in. As they go the mist only gets thicker and thicker, making it extremely hard to see anything more than four feet in front of them.

"This mist really is horrible," Sakura complains, "I hope it isn't like this the whole way home."

"Jando, use your Byakugan and see if you can guide us through the mist," Kayo orders, "It should help us travel faster."

"No problem," Jando says as he focuses the chakra into his eyes, "Byakugan!" He stares into the mist trying to make out shapes and objects, but something is wrong.

"What is the hold up?" asks Sakura growing impatient, "Take the lead already."

"This is weird," Jando says, "Something is messing with my Kekkei Genkai."

"What makes you say that?" Kuroda inquires.

"Because I can't see through this mist," Jando reveals, "It is like it is made out of chakra."

Kayo tenses up and the news and reaches for a weapon, "Everyone take out a weapon and be prepared to follow me in a sprint."

"What is going on, Sensei?" Sakura asks.

"This isn't a normal mist," Kuroda says, understanding the situation, "This is a Jutsu."

******************(A suspicious mist has arrived just as the squad is preparing to return home. What could it mean? ********************As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page.** Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)


	24. Escape the Town!

**(Welcome back! This is the Second Chapter of a 10 Part Arc. Team 3 is preparing to bring their special package back to the Hidden Leaf, but a Mist Jutsu signals they are about to be ambushed. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

A shuriken comes whirling through the mist right towards a pink head of hair. Luckily Kuroda sees it in time and pushes Sakura down and out of harm's way. Kayo is also targeted but she senses the incoming weapon at the last second; she tilts her head just far enough to the left so the shuriken slashes through her hair, but doesn't hit her actual body.

"_So, they are trying to take out the strongest and the weakest at the same time," _Kuroda analyzes as he deflects another weapon away from Sakura, "_A pretty smart tactic, too bad they don't have any idea who those members actually are. They're just guessing based on appearance."_

"Damn, I can't see anything," shouts Jando as a shuriken slices into his wrist. He bites down on his lower lip to suppress a scream of pain.

"Sensei, we need a plan here," says Kuroda urgently, "Can't you use your Genjutsu or something?"

"I need to be able to see my opponent in order to trap them in an illusion," Kayo responds as she knocks away some kunai, "But if I consider the abilities of everyone on the team I do have a plan. I read the reports of your Genin test; can you really make 4 Shadow Clones?"

"Yes, and the answer to your follow up question is also yes," Kuroda replies, "Transforming them to look like the rest of the team would not be difficult, but the task would take up a lot of my chakra. It would buy us a few minutes to escape, but it would be a total waste if we didn't get all the way out of the mist."

"I can take care of that part. Just make the clones and then everyone form up on me," she orders.

"Sakura, you'll be on your own for a second, can you handle it?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she assures him with a nod of determination, "Just focus on your job." He passes her his kunai and then sets off making hand signs for his Jutsu. Jando and Sakura slowly move towards Kayo so that all their backs face each other.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," whispers Kuroda before jumping back into his place in the formation. A swirling mass of white smoke appears and then the members of Team 3 shoot out in opposite directions, trying to make a break for safety. The flurry of projections target their movements and catch up to take them out one by one. But as each member falls their body morphs back into the image of Kuroda and then poofs into white smoke.

* * *

"Just clones," says a man peering down from the rooftops of the buildings. A wispy question mark-like symbol is carved into the steel plate of his grey headband indicating that he is a member of the Hidden Smoke Village.

"Wow, not bad," comments his partner squatting down beside him, a man with short grey hair and an ugly mustache.

"Well, we weren't putting that much effort into it, so I guess it isn't that much of a surprise, Bosch," says the leader as he strokes his long, greasy, purple hair, careful not to ruin the ponytail.

"That's true, Kaneo," Bosch agrees.

"What to do now is the question," comments Kaneo, seemingly indifferent to the mission, "I suppose we should go after them."

"Can I go after them alone?" Bosch asks as he tries to hide the glint of ambition in his eyes, "I don't think they will be much of a problem, even if I am only a Chunin."

"Sure, go ahead and have fun," Kaneo says as he makes a shooing motion with his hand. The younger man leaps off the building and lands neatly on the ground and then sprints off in the ninja fashion with his arms trailing behind him.

"_Let's see if you are worthy to advance your rank_," thinks Kaneo as he slips his hands into his pants and whistles as he walks along the eaves of the rooftops.

* * *

A mass of swirling leaves appear a short distance outside the town. As the whirlwind dies down the real Team 3 is revealed.

"What? How did we get here?" questions Jando in utter bewilderment.

"Wow, Sensei, was that the Body Flicker Technique?" asks Sakura as her eyes sparkle in amazement.

"_So that is what high-speed movement feels like. It truly has a completely different feeling than my ability,"_ thinks Kuroda as he flexes his fingers, "_And Kayo-sensei was able to move three other people without much difficulty. I guess Genjutsu is not her only talent but now that I think about it, a good Jonin wouldn't limit themselves to only one area of expertise." _

"Is everyone okay? Can you all still move?" asks Kayo as she checks over her students.

"My clones are gone, Sensei," Kuroda warns, "That was a lot faster than I thought."

"We'll do an injury check later then," Kayo announces with the urgency evident in her voice, "We need to get moving before the enemy catches up to us."

* * *

A while later the group comes upon a gap in the forest where a large lake lies. The water is deep blue and stretches for about a mile before hitting the other shore. Kayo puts her arm up to signal them to halt and announces, "I haven't been sensing that the enemy is tracking us, so we will rest her for a while and regain our strength."

"Are you sure that this location is the best, Sensei?" Sakura questions, as they walk towards the lakefront, "I mean, it is right out in the open where anyone can see us."

"Very true, but the tree line is so far away from where we will set up camp that any enemy will have to expose themselves if they want to attack. Not only will it make it a more even fight, but it will also let us identify just exactly who we are dealing with."

"Oh wow, there are so many things you have to take into account even if you are just choosing a spot to rest," Sakura comments.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter who the enemy is," Jando boasts, "I'll destroy anyone who attacks."

"I'll go set up a perimeter," Kuroda says, rolling his eyes at the comments of his foolish teammate.

**********************(They have escaped the ambush, but Team 3's two new opponents won't be giving up that easily. ********************As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page.** Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)


	25. Attack of the Smoke!

**(Welcome back! This is the Third Chapter of a 10 Part Arc. Eager to prove his skills, the Hidden Smoke Ninja called Bosch tracks down Team 3 and prepares to strike. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"_It has been a couple hours since we left the village and no one has attacked yet. This lakefront is still a ways from our village; did our pursuers give up already_?" Kayo wonders as she eats a ration bar, "_I find it hard to believe that they would launch a bold attack and then simply give up because we slipped away."_ She watches as a hawk dives down and skims the water with its talons before plucking a trout out from the lake. The sun is just starting its descent and the birds are out for their afternoon flight.

"Why do we have to eat these disgusting rations?" Jando complains, throwing his bar to the ground in disgust, "Can't Sakura make us some food?"

"No, stupid, if we start a fire then the smoke would give away our position," Sakura snaps.

"We are out in the open," Jando argues, "If they were going to find us then they would have already."

"Just because they haven't found us yet doesn't mean they aren't still looking," Kuroda interrupts, "We're not going to expose ourselves and make their job easier. You should think with your head and not with your stomach."

"Fine, fine, but as soon as we get back to the village I'm going to have my mom cook a nice big feast," Jando proclaims, as he picks his ration bar up from the dirt.

"But isn't it strange that they haven't found us yet?" Sakura asks thoughtfully, "I mean with a powerful Jutsu like that they had to have been experienced ninja."

"I also find it peculiar," Kuroda agrees, with a frown, "What do you think, Sensei?"

"Well, it is pretty obvious that we are not dealing with another team of Genin. So that would mean they have to be Chunin or higher," Kayo theorizes, "Unlike Genin squads a Chunin squad is usually composed of members that serve specific purposes. They can change for different types of missions but a basic configuration would be an attacker, a medic, and a sensor. So based on that assumption I would say either their sensor is not very good, or they have already found our location and are setting up a strategy. Of course there could be hundreds of different reasons for why they haven't come yet."

"Why aren't Genin teams made up of specific ninja?" Sakura asks.

"That should be obvious, Sakura," Kuroda says, "Genin squads serve the purpose of giving new ninja time and experience. They allow us to go on various types of missions and hone our skills. Then based on how we do in different situations the higher ups can decide what we are best suited for."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I already knew that," Sakura laughs, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Kuroda sits up straighter, turning his head towards the forest and warns, "Sensei, something is approaching from the North East."

"Can you tell how many?" she asks, her combat instincts activating as she reaches into her weapons pack.

"Only one of my traps was set off. I can only say for sure that there is one, but there could be more," he explains.

"It could just be a hunter or someone who got lost," Kayo says, "Everyone, be prepared nonetheless." A minute later the leaves of a large bush on the edge of the tree line shake and fall to the ground as a man forces his way through. He spots Team 3 and after examining the surrounding area he waves and casually walks over.

"Sensei, I don't recognize that headband," Sakura whispers, leaning closer to her master, "What village is he from?"

"He is from the Hidden Smoke Village," Kayo reveals, "You can also tell by his outfit. They are the only village I know of that wears a purple and grey color scheme. But it is pretty surprising that he is so far away from his village. They are a smaller village and from what I have heard they usually don't accept missions that bring them far away from home."

"Why, hello there, Leaf Ninja, I am Bosch from the Hidden Smoke," he says politely as he cautiously approaches, "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Actually, you are," Kayo responds warily, "What business do you have here?"

"My, how rude," Bosch snidely replies, "In my village the women are much more courteous."

"If you have no business with us then please move on from this area," Kayo requests, glancing dismissively away.

"Oh, I think you know why I am here," Bosch says, with an evil grin as he drifts closer, "I was just attempting to negotiate in a more civil manner so no one gets hurt."

"We have no intention of getting involved in any negotiations," Kayo says sharply, her eyes now focused on him.

"Why don't you just hand over that sculpture you have there and we can each go our separate ways without anyone getting hurt," Bosch offers.

"It is four against one," Kuroda states, "If you had any backup they would have set off the traps we set up. So why should we hand over the item when we have the advantage?"

"Don't get cocky, kid," Bosch warns, his eyes narrowing, "Three of you are still Genin, and I can tell that you have only become ninja recently. As for me, well I am currently ranked as a Chunin but our village has higher standards than yours. If I came from the Hidden Leaf then I would be one of the top Jonin there."

"I thought the rankings were the same in all villages," Sakura says, her eyes shifting back and forth between the man and her master, looking for an explanation.

"The titles are the same, but the actual power levels can be very different depending on the village," Kayo explains without taking her eyes off the enemy.

"_Very interesting_," Kuroda thinks, "_I wasn't aware of that. I'll need to investigate that fact a bit more when I have time." _

"However just because he claims to be strong is not an indication of anything," Kayo advises, "The only way to know his true strength is to have data on him or to see him in action."

"Well, then I guess we have to go with number two," Jando announces with fire burning in his eyes, "We're not just going to hand over the item that we have been assigned to bring back to the village. If you want it then you'll have to take it from us."

"You have no idea what you just asked for, kid," says Bosch as he begins a series of hand signals.

"Everyone be on alert," Kayo orders, "I haven't had many encounters with ninja from the Hidden Smoke so I'm not exactly sure what Jutsu he will use."

* * *

Sakura stares down the enemy, confident that she will be able to handle anything that comes her way. But gradually her vision becomes blurry, she rubs her eyes with one hand but it doesn't solve the problem. Colors flow into each other and mix to form new colors and those mix with other colors until everything becomes one giant collage.

"Hey, what's going on? Is anyone else seeing this?" she asks, but when she looks to the side everyone is gone, "Sensei? Kuroda? Where did everyone go?" Panic and fear rush to the forefront of her emotions along with hurt and abandonment. Then the Smoke Ninja reveals himself and charges straight at her.

* * *

Jando tries to activate his Kekkei Genkai abilities, but they provide no help to his vision problems. "_Damn, what is going on? What kind of crazy Jutsu is this?" _he thinks in frustration, _"And where did everyone else go?"_ He tip-toes backwards until his heel is surrounded by something cold and wet. He looks down and abruptly the lake comes back into view.

"Maybe the Jutsu only affects a limited area," he mutters, "Well then, if I just stay by the lake then I'll be able to see properly. Wait, there he is!" He spots the enemy staring at him menacingly and waving around a sword. Forgetting about his revelation, Jando charges in to attack.

* * *

_"A Jutsu that distorts the opponent's sense of sight; I haven't come across this kind of technique yet_," Kuroda thinks, "_But I am betting it has a limited range. So if I can just get outside of that range then I should be okay."_ He turns and heads along what he thinks is the shoreline until eventually his vision starts to return to normal.

"Good, I was right," he comments to himself, his mind always at work, "Now I just have to find the enemy and defeat him without attacking or getting attacked by the rest of the team." He looks back into the area where the others should be and finds it to be filled with a swirling mass of colors. It is impossible for him to see anything that is going on inside.

Then a figure shoots out of that area closely tailed by another. The enemy ninja chases Jando throwing punch after kick after punch. Kuroda rushes to aid his teammate, but something seems wrong, or more like a little bit off. He tries to figure it out as he runs when he senses a slight pricking along the back of his neck; and then it comes to him.

"_Jando doesn't like to use a kunai and he won't run away from an enemy unless Sensei orders him to. This is a Genjutsu! Okay, I just need to stop the flow in my body_," he thinks as he concentrates, _"Then determine the correct amount…ah, there it is. This is a pretty strong Jutsu, but I have more than enough to match it. Now, Release!"_

The world changes back to its true nature and Kuroda sees that it is Jando who is attacking Sakura. He moves to help her, but is too slow as Kayo grabs hold of both his comrades' arms. Recognition of their surroundings dawn in their eyes and they look around, confused.

"S_ince it was Genjutsu I should have expected Kayo would easily deal with it," _he thinks as he moves to rejoin the team, "_Although I expected a little better from Sakura. I thought she was improving with the private lessons."_

"Huh? Sensei, what are you doing here?" Jando questions, "Where did the enemy go?"

"Wait, was that a Genjutsu?" Sakura realizes, "Damn, I should have been able to figure it out."

"It isn't your fault, that was a pretty potent one," Kayo reassures her.

"What? Impossible!" Bosch screams in anger, "How did you break free so fast?"

"You really should do your research before attacking an enemy," Kuroda mocks, "If you did you would have known that our Sensei is Kayo Yuhi, a master of Genjutsu."

_"Damn, a Yuhi_," Bosch thinks, _"No wonder they escaped my Water Vapor Reflection Jutsu so easily."_

"What an idiot," yells Jando as he rushes forward, "It was pretty stupid to come at us all on your own."

"_Look who's talking,"_ Sakura thinks as she rolls her eyes.

"Hah, stop talking like you've won already, you little punk," Bosch sneers, "I'm still more than a match for all of you."

"Oh yeah, bring it on then. Byakugan!" he shouts as he aggressively charges forward.

"Hey, wait a minute we need to think of…" Sakura starts to say, "Ugh, why do I even bother."

"You're coming at me without even drawing a weapon," Bosch mocks as he takes out a kunai, "You must be really confident in your Taijutsu then."

"Kuroda was right; you didn't do any sort of research about us. I'm Jando Hyuga from the Hyuga Clan!" he declares as he closes the distance.

"The Hyuga Clan? Never heard of them," Bosch replies surging forward, "It must be a pretty weak clan then."

"I'll back him up," Sakura announces. Kayo puts her arm in front to stop her from proceeding and instructs, "Just hold back for now."

"But, Sensei…" Sakura argues, eventually subsiding.

"She is right," Kuroda comments, "Just let Jando handle this one on his own."

"…All right, if you say so," she replies, still doubtful.

_"So he doesn't know about the Hyuga Clan,"_ Jando thinks as a smirk of confidence appears on his face, "_Too bad for him."_

"Have a small taste of the strength of the Hidden Smoke Ninja!" Bosch screams as he lunges into an attack. Jando ducks under the strike and bends his knees to the perfect position.

"Gentle Fist!" he bellows as his hand shoot forward targeting the chakra points in the enemy's chest. His fingers slam into Bosch's body in a furious flurry, landing blow after blow. The smoke ninja flies back but manages to roll backwards and land on his feet.

"What was that lame poking maneuver?" Bosch laughs, "I barely even…" His sentence is cut off as he grabs his chest in pain, struggling to breathe.

"My clan's technique isn't so weak after all, now is it?" Jando brags.

"_What the heck did he do to me_?" Bosch wonders, "_His strikes did hit, but there was barely any power in them. Damn, my chakra is going haywire. I can't fight like this." _

"Whoa, Jando actually hurt him," Sakura says in astonishment.

"That is what happens when you don't know anything about the abilities of your opponent," Kayo says.

"I underestimated you, but it won't happen again," Bosch warns as he back away, "You'll be sorry that you didn't just hand over the item."

"Yeah, yeah go ahead and keep boasting while you run away," Jando shouts after him, "Man, what a loser. I totally destroyed that guy."

While he is celebrating his victory Kayo warns her students, "More ninja will come to get the sculpture, he was just a scout. Be on guard all of you."

"Shouldn't take care of him now so he doesn't bring back others?" Sakura asks, looking worried.

"We could, but it might take us out of our way and he might lead us into an ambush," Kayo says, "If we stay on course then we will get closer and closer to the Leaf Village and can contact them for backup if we need it."

* * *

Meanwhile Bosch returns to his hide-out, a large network of caves hidden deep in the woods, and reports to his superior Kaneo.

"I'm sorry I failed. I underestimated their strength," Bosch apologizes with his head hanging low.

Kaneo laughs, "I knew you would be defeated, but it always better to learn from experience."

"Yeah, well, it won't happen again. So what is the plan?" asks Bosch, his face now a mix of anger and shame.

"I already started working on it. I'm going to lure them into this cave, and we will take them down one by one," Kaneo explains, handing him a map of the cave with various markings on it, "Here are the trap layouts, finish them up while I go and get our guests and get a look at this Yuhi you mentioned."

**********************(Team 3 has repelled another attack but Kaneo, the leader of the Smoke Ninja force, has a sinister new plan in the works. Will the Leaf Ninja be able to defeat him? ********************As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page.** Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)


	26. Attack of the Smoke 2!

**************************(Welcome back! This is the Fourth Chapter of a 10 Part Arc. The Ninja of the Hidden Smoke Ninja don't give up so easily. Can Team 3 survive another attack? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"Let's take another break and rest here for a bit," says Kayo as the team moves through the trees. They've made their way through a large forest, far away from the lake they took a rest at earlier. The team drops down from the thick upper branches and lands smoothly on the ground. Jando throws himself against a tree trunk and takes out a ration bar to snack on.

"Keep your Byakugan active, Jando," Kayo orders, "We don't want anyone sneaking up on us."

"Yeah, yeah I got it," he replies airily, waving his hand.

"So what do you think, Sensei?" Kuroda asks, "What is the enemy's next move?"

"Well…if I were them, depending on the personnel I have available, I would probably try to move ahead and get in front to set up an ambush," she speculates.

"If that is the case I suggest we take a different route than we normally would," he replies, placing his hand under his chin.

"I am pretty familiar with this region, so it shouldn't be a problem," she says, her eyes looking up as she tries to recall her past ventures in this area.

"But if we take a detour won't it take us longer to get home?" Jando asks.

"Yes, but if you don't have to fight then you should do what you can to avoid fighting," Sakura interjects.

"Very good, Sakura," Kayo compliments, "Combat takes up a lot more energy than traveling. So we preserve that energy by going around rather than busting through any enemy trap."

* * *

"_Seems like they haven't noticed me yet_," thinks Kaneo as he spies on the group from high up in the trees, "_Looks like that Hyuga kid Bosch told me about hasn't truly perfected his famous Kekkei Genkai yet. Since I have the element of surprise I might as well try to take them out before they notice me."_ Using a high-speed movement technique he vanishes from the tree branch.

* * *

A small cloud of violet colored gas appears only a short distance away from Team 3's location. It is in the perfection position so that none of them can see where it has formed. The gas slowly expands and starts closing in and surrounding them. "Sensei, are there any sulfur deposits nearby?" Sakura asks curiously.

"Not that I know of," she answers, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there is that weird gas coming toward us," Sakura responds pointing towards the gas.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Jando asks skeptically.

"Crap, it's all around us!" Kuroda shouts frantically.

"Don't breathe it in, its poison!" Kayo warns, having dealt with this type of attack during her many years of being a ninja.

"_How the hell did they sneak up on us?" _Jando wonders as he covers his mouth, "_I should have been able to see them with my Byakugan."_

"_It is everywhere, even overhead,"_ Kuroda thinks as he searches for a way out, "_I could use my Flying Thunder God Technique to get everyone out safely, but that would mean exposing my ability to Jando and our assailants."_

Kayo pulls out a scroll, unrolls it, bites her thumb so it bleeds, and smacks her hand down on the scroll all in one swift motion. As her chakra pours into the scroll it activates and releases a massive blast of air out in all directions. Unaware of what her master was planning; Sakura is forced to hold her dress down so that it isn't blown off. The gust of wind drives the deadly poison far away and saves the team from certain death. Sakura breathes a sigh of relief, Jando is still wondering how his Byakugan failed, and Kuroda eyes are darting all around looking for the attacker.

"Watch out for a secondary attack," Kayo cautions as her scarlet eyes scan the surrounding woods. The Genin act quickly and form up on her so that everyone is facing a different direction.

"Sensei, I didn't know you could store wind in a scroll," Sakura says.

"You should have learned that in the academy," Kayo replies, "You can store almost anything inside a scroll as long as it isn't too big and it isn't alive. I'll teach you how to do it once this mission is over."

"Do you see anyone, Jando?" Kuroda asks.

"No, I don't see… wait there is someone coming right over at four o'clock," Jando reveals, irritation showing on his face, "Definitely a ninja based on the amount of chakra I am seeing."

"Very impressive," says Kaneo as he pushes some bushes aside and comes into view, "I wasn't expecting my Poison Gas Jutsu to work, but I certainly didn't think you would deal with it so quickly and effectively."

"Look at his headband," Sakura whispers, "He must be a companion of that other Smoke Ninja."

"Jando, keep an eye out for any of his friends trying to sneak up on us," Kayo orders.

"My subordinate, Bosch, said you were skilled," Kaneo says calmly as his eyes scan over the group and then settle on Kayo, sizing her up, "It looks like he was telling the truth."

"I guess that means you are the leader of your operation," Kayo says defiantly, "We're not handing over the sculpture to you."

"You must be Kayo Yuhi, I've heard of the Yuhi Clan before," Kaneo responds, "My subordinate said you claimed to be a master of Genjutsu."

"What of it?" Kayo asks, curious as to why the man cares about this.

"Oh, nothing really, I just wanted to get a look at my opponent with my own eyes," Kaneo explains, "But now I guess it is time to get things started."

"Another four on one battle?" Kayo questions, "You Smoke Ninja are really cocky."

"Oh, this isn't going to be a battle," Kaneo says, with a confident smirk, before making a combination of hand signs with blinding speed, "Ninja Art: Smog Choking Technique!"

His right arm becomes engulfed in a thick, dirty, grey gas-like substance. He motions his arm forward and the gas shoots off, changing into the shape of a large hand while it moves. Kayo attempts to slice the newly formed hand in half when it gets near her, but the kunai just passes right through. A look of surprise slips through her determined expression. The arm twists around and weaves through the formation, each member trying to attack it and a stunned look appearing on their faces when they fail. Finally the smoky hand reaches Sakura and grabs hold of her throat. She tries to slash the arm off, but her attack also passes through. The gaseous hand clamps down on her esophagus and starts choking the life out of her. She tries to free herself, but to no avail, and her eyes start rolling towards the back of her head.

Kuroda flips into the air and tries to smash his leg through the grey arm, but again it passes through like nothing is there.

_"Damn it! How can his technique grab hold of Sakura but none of our attacks can touch it?"_ he thinks in frustration as he glares at the enemy, _"Fine, then if I can't touch it then I'll just have to attack the person who created it."_ He charges at the smoke ninja, but Kaneo pulls his arm back and yanks Sakura through the air. He smashes his left fist into her gut, completely knocking all the remaining air out of her and causing her to lose consciousness.

He throws her over his shoulder and then shakes his right arm and his Jutsu deactivates. "You bastard! Let her go!" Kuroda shouts with menace in his eyes.

"I told you it wasn't going to be a fight," Kaneo ridicules, "I think a game of tag is so much more fun. Let us play a round, shall we?" With that he spins around and takes off with great haste.

Kuroda moves to charge after him, but stops himself and thinks, "_I've got to calm down. He is using her as bait. If he wanted to kill her he would have just choked her out with his Jutsu."_

"What are you doing?" Jando shouts, "We need to go after her!"

"I want to go after her, but we need to think about the mission first," Kuroda says calmly, "Sensei, what do you want to do?"

"The mission is important, but we are Leaf Ninja," Kayo reminds him, "We don't leave our friends behind. We're going after her."

"You know he is just leading us into a trap, right?" Kuroda says.

"I know," she says, "We'll just have to deal with whatever he has planned when we catch up to him. Let's move out."

* * *

Along the way Kayo summons her mechanical bird and they use it to follow after Sakura and her kidnapper. They track her chakra to a large cave entrance and decide to enter in order to save Sakura. Kayo steps forward into the unknown determined to save her pupil from whatever despicable plans the enemy has. Jando takes a big gulp, his confidence wavering for a moment, but then steps inside, ready to go to battle. Kuroda however is strangely calm, his mind seemingly elsewhere. Yet when he takes the first step into the cave he becomes focused on the task that lies ahead. The dark, damp cavern swallows all the daylight from outside but luckily someone seems to have set up a lighting system to bring illumination to the darkness. With every step they venture ever deeper into the mysterious hideout.

* * *

"Here, take this one," Kaneo orders as he tosses Sakura's limp body over to his associate.

Bosch catches her and comments, "Oh, this one is actually pretty cute. I really didn't get a good look at her earlier." His tenses up in arousal and he licks his lips as he scrutinizes her unconscious form

"You can do whatever you want with her later," Kaneo says, "Just make sure you take care of the two boys. I don't want my contest with the Yuhi woman interrupted."

"I'll take care of them, no problem," Bosch says, determined to make up for his previous failure.

**********************(Sakura has been captured by the enemy. Team 3 has abandoned their original mission and race to save their comrade. ********************As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page.** Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)


	27. Rescue Sakura!

**(Welcome back! This is the Fifth Chapter of a 10 Part Arc. Team 3 journeys deeper into the enemy hideout in order to save their comrade, but what kind of trap are they walking into? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

The cave system has many twists and turns, but the mechanical bird that tracks chakra stays on the main passageway lit by the overhead lights. Small bits of light reflect off its metal wings allowing the team to keep track of it as it traverses through the winding paths. Some of the corridors are wide enough for all three team members to travel through comfortably, while others are so narrow that it is difficult for a single person to travel through. The damp and cool atmosphere doesn't do much to pump up the team's spirits, but they stay true to their goal.

"The lighting system doesn't seem to be anywhere except on this main pathway," Kuroda observes, "So, either they have traps set up in the unlit areas, or they simply haven't gotten around to installing lighting everywhere."

"More likely they just happened along this place and the lights were already here," Kayo comments, "It was probably a mine at some point."

"But there are no tracks to for the carts to haul out the minerals," Jando points out.

"True, but there are more efficient ways of moving things," Kayo replies as she notices the bird begin to flap its wings faster, "We're getting close. Be ready."

They turn at the next corner and appear in a large open cavern, bigger than anything they have been through so far. In the center the two Smoke Ninja that they have encounter are discussing something with each other. The mechanical bird lands in Kayo's hand and poofs into smoke.

"Look, Sakura is with them," Kuroda points out.

"Does this mean that there are only two of them?" Jando asks, slightly disappointed.

"I think so," Kayo says, her eyes scanning around and analyzing the situation, "They probably assumed that it would be an in-and-out type mission so they only sent two people. But they are very skilled."

"So what is the plan?" Kuroda inquires, his eyes showing his determination to get back his ally.

* * *

"It looks like our guests are here," Kaneo announces, "Why don't you come out and we can do a trade. Your little comrade here in exchange for the sculpture."

"I don't think so," Kayo says coolly, "We will be taking both of them out of here."

"Is that so?" Bosch sneers, "Well, then come and get her." He throws Sakura's body over his shoulder and takes off into one of the side caverns linked to the large one they are in. Jando sees Bosch and feeling confident he goes after him without thinking.

"It is my fault Sakura got captured, I should have seen him with my Byakugan. Don't worry, I can handle this guy on my own!" he calls back.

"Wait, Jando, you won't be able to get past his Genjutsu…" Kayo yells as she tries to follow him.

The entire cavern starts to shake, Kuroda and Kayo look around in confusion while Kaneo smiles confidently. Loose pieces of rock fall down from the ceiling making a deadly rain. Kayo stops short when giant boulders crash down and close off the path behind Jando.

* * *

"_Bosch, you imbecile, I told you to occupy both of the boys,"_ Kaneo thinks in frustration, "_Fine, I'll just kill the kid quickly so I can duel with the Yuhi."_

"We're cut off," mutters Kayo, "I don't have anything that can get through this much rock."

"We'll just have to hope Jando can handle it by himself until we can find our way around," Kuroda responds, annoyed by the setback.

"You seem to be forgetting about me," Kaneo interrupts, "I'd worry about saving yourselves first before thinking about your friends."

"You're right, we'll just have to take you down then," Kuroda replies, shifting into a cocky battle stance.

"Easier said than done," Kaneo replies as he makes hand signs, "Water Style: Hidden Mist Technique." The air turns cold and damp as the moisture in the air thickens. Visibility is severely reduced as the mist consumes the entire area.

"_I can barely even make out Kayo-sensei even though she is right next to me,"_ Kuroda thinks, _"But the enemy should be suffering from the problem."_

"Stay close to me, Kuroda," Kayo cautions as she places her back against his, "If he is using a mist this thick then he probably has advanced senses so that he can locate us."

"You've faced this Jutsu before?" he asks, eyes uselessly looking around to try and detect the enemy.

"Yes," she confirms, "It is the trademark Jutsu of the Village Hidden in the Mist just like the Fireball Jutsu is for Konoha."

"You know you really shouldn't talk so much," calls Kaneo as he weaves his way towards them, "It makes you so much easier to find. I don't even have to bother with listening for your heartbeats."

"_He can actually hear our beating hearts?" _Kuroda wonders, "_Is that a special ability of his, or is he augmenting his senses with his chakra?"_

A leg flies out of the haze and smashes into Kayo's side and sends her flying across the room. Kuroda tries to track where she lands, but the mist screens her from his view. He runs over in the general direction that she traveled, but has no sure way of finding her. The mist starts to swirl around him and then seems to back off and give him a few meters of room where he can actually see clearly. His mind races as he runs through several different courses of action.

Kaneo steps out from his mist with an evil grin upon his face and says, "Sorry, but your journey is going to have to end here. I don't want you interfering when I fight your master head on."

"_He wants to fight Kayo alone?"_ Kuroda wonders, "_But why?"_

"Don't worry I'll make it quick," Kaneo says as he makes some hand signs, "But not painless. Ninja Art: Deadly Poison Death!" A cloud of purple mist erupts from the ground, spreading out on the floor much faster then any natural gas would. It seeps all around and quickly surrounds Kuroda before he can move out of range.

A strange feeling washes over the Leaf Ninja as the new mist engulfs him. His feet and legs cramp up and the muscles inside seem to seize and knot together and lose all strength causing him to fall to his knees. He slides his pant leg up and sees that his shins are turning purple. The feeling of limbs becoming frail and weak spreads up through his body. He stares helplessly wondering, "_What is this? What is happening to me?"_

Kaneo laughs as his victim succumbs to his Jutsu. He turns his back on the boy and goes to find his true prey.

* * *

Meanwhile Jando has followed Bosch through the maze of the cave system until arriving in another large cavern. This has poor lighting compared to the previous one, and there are no other visible entrances or exits.

Jando stops to catch his breath before moving in closer to the enemy. Bosch turns around to face his chaser and carelessly tosses Sakura's unconscious body onto the rough surface of the rubs his shoulder with his hand and then rotates his arm in a circle to work off the stiffness before deciding he is good to go.

"Well, well it's the Hyuga boy again," he taunts, "Don't think you'll get lucky like you did last time."

"There was no luck," Jando counters, "It was all skill."

"Really now?" the Smoke Ninja replies as he makes hand signs, "Then let's see how you deal with this. Ninja Art: Poison Fog!" He leans his head back and then juts it forward and a cloud of purple smoke sprays out of his mouth.

Jando covers his mouth with the sleeves of his robes in an attempt to prevent himself from inhaling the deadly gas. "That's not going to work," Bosch shouts, "My poison will seep right through that flimsy material your clothes are made from." Jando's body slowly but surely slumps down to the ground.

_"Stupid kid, thinking you could take me one on one,"_ Bosch thinks as he walks over to the body, _"Now I need to go find that other one before Kaneo gets pissed at me for ruining his challenge. Then I can have fun with the girl."_

He notices a hint of movement and quickly leaps far away. _"Damn, I missed my chance,"_ Jando thinks after his failed strike, _"I probably won't get one like that again."_ He moves his left leg back and his right arm forward into one of his clan's classic Taijutsu stances.

"Impossible, how did you survive my poison?" Bosch questions in complete astonishment.

"You're pretty dumb, aren't you," Jando replies as he taps his finger against something over his mouth and nose, "Your friend used the same attack against us earlier. So our Sensei gave us each a breathing apparatus so we wouldn't get poisoned."

"Huh, you are better than I thought," Bosch admits "But I am still going to pound you into the dirt!"

* * *

Kayo sprints through the dark corridor formed long ago by nature. Her pursuer is right on her tail, so she doesn't have much time to decide on a plan of action. "_I'll lead him away from the mist he created,_" she thinks, "_Hopefully Kuroda will find his way over to Jando and assist him. Now I just need to find a place where I'll have the advantage in a fight against the leader_."

"_She's looking for a spot that will be advantageous to her,"_ Kaneo thinks as he follows along in her wake, "_But if my memory is correct then she is heading towards the perfect spot for her demise."_

The corridor comes to an end in another large, spacious cavern. Kayo spots another passage on the side and heads for it. But the floor rumbles and the ceiling comes crumbling down, blocking off not only that exit but all of the others as well. "_Damnit, he was steering me here the whole time_," Kayo thinks as she turns back around to face the enemy.

"It looks like my careful planning worked to perfection," Kaneo brags, "Now we will have this place as a nice arena for our contest and we won't have to deal with any disturbances."

"Contest?" Kayo repeats in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm guessing you probably don't know who I am so let me properly introduce myself. I am Kaneo of the Hidden Smoke Village," he says with a formal bow, "In my village I'm rather well known as the best Genjutsu user around. Of course I know about you also. You are from the famous Yuhi clan of the Hidden Leaf. After the massacre of the Uchiha clan your clan became the top Genjutsu users in the Land of Fire. So since I came across you so conveniently I figured why not test my skills against one of the best."

"So then splitting me up from my team wasn't really your master plan to get the sculpture," Kayo says, "You just wanted to fight me one on one."

"I'm confident that my subordinate Bosch can handle your two remaining Genin seeing as one is unconscious and the other is a waste of space," Kaneo states confidently.

"You are forgetting about the last and most skilled of my Genin," Kayo responds with a grin.

"Oh no, I already took care of that one," Kaneo replies with a devilish smile, "He should be dead in a few more seconds."

"_Could he be telling the truth?"_ Kayo wonders, "_Did he lead Kuroda into a different trap? I'll have to defeat him quickly and go search for him." _

"Now then as the gentleman that I am, I will let the lady make the first move," Kaneo announces with another bow and sweep of his arm.

"You won't last long as a ninja if you are so courteous to your enemy," Kayo replies as she makes hand signs.

"Ahh, but manners are what allow us a sense of civility in this murderous occupation of ours," Kaneo counters, wagging his finger.

"It's your life, if you want to throw it away so casually who am I to argue?" Kayo shrugs in response, "Body Freeze Jutsu!"

Kaneo tries to move forward but his muscles are locked in place. "That's it?" he complains, "Your opening move is a paralyzing type? I guess your clan isn't as good as I presumed."

"Big talk for someone…" Kayo starts to say before she realizes that she can't move her body. Kaneo has regained control and makes hand signs for his own Jutsu.

_"What? He already reversed my technique_?" she thinks in shock as she tries to release herself.

"I'll just go ahead and show you what I am capable of," Kaneo announces sinisterly, as he finishes his hand signs, "Ninja Art: Deadly Poison Death!"

A strange feeling washes over the Leaf Kunoichi as the new mist engulfs her. Her feet and legs cramp up and the muscles inside cramp up and lose all strength causing her to fall to her knees. She looks down and sees that her shins and ankles are turning purple. The feeling of limbs becoming frail and weak spreads up through her body.

_"Crap, this is a top level Genjutsu,_" Kayo thinks as she struggles to concentrate her chakra, _"I guess he wasn't lying when he said he was the best in his village. I'll need to work quickly if I want to survive this."_

"So how does it feel?" Kaneo asks pervertedly, "Are you enjoying the taste of my Jutsu?"

"It's not bad," Kayo replies calmly, after managing to free herself from his technique, "A little too slow moving for my liking."

"What did you say?" Kaneo questions with a scowling face.

_"I'll probably need to use my strongest technique to defeat him,_" she thinks, "_But that will take some time to prepare. I'll have to try and distract him for a bit with another one."_

"I asked you a question," he demands, "It is rude to not answer me."

Kayo's eyes shine brighter and their crimson color seems to bleed out and infect the world around, turning every other color into a shade of red as her Jutsu starts to take effect.

"I think you heard me just fine," she responds, "But in a minute you won't be able to hear anything at all. Ninja Art: Crimson Wrath!"

_"Oh, this Jutsu is much stronger_," Kaneo thinks as tears of blood flow from his eyes, "_This might be a challenge after all."_

**********************(Sakura has been captured by the enemy. Jando chases after Sakura, but can he save her on his own? Kuroda is on the verge of death, will he survive? Kaneo is intent on battling Kayo, but whose techniques will prove stronger? ********************As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page.** Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)


	28. A Brush with Death!

**************************************************(Welcome back! This is the Sixth Chapter of a 10 Part Arc. Kuroda struggles as the poison works its way through his body, is this the end for him? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Back in another area of the cave system a young ninja lies on the ground, his body unable to move due to the poisonous gas that has infected his system. _ "Is this how it ends? Is this how I die?"_ Kuroda wonders as his pale and shriveled body lays splayed out on the wet, rocky surface of the cave, "_All my dreams, my goals, my mission, my whole purpose for living ends here in this desolate place without ever even truly beginning."_

He stares at his hand, watching as the veins push out from the skin, bursting with the violet tint of the poison. He watches and waits for his coming departure to the next world, focusing all his attention on tracking the progress of the poison. Then something else comes to his attention, something that has been in the back of his mind for a while but only coming to the surface when his thoughts became clear.

_"I didn't feel anything when I fell to the ground_," he realizes, "_I should have felt something, a jolt or a shock when my leg gave way and knee hit the ground. I didn't even feel any throbbing afterward. If my body is weaker from the poison then it should hurt even more from a simple bruise." _At that very moment he becomes aware of a slight tingling along the back of his neck that has existed since he was first attacked.

"Genjutsu, this is Genjutsu!" he recognizes, feeling like an idiot "I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. It must be very powerful then, at least as strong as the kind that Kayo-sensei has used on me during training. All right, now gain control by stopping the flow of chakra in my body. Then determine the amount of chakra the enemy used and release!"

* * *

Her vision is blurry at first when she opens her eyes, but then everything sharpens and becomes clear. She is no longer in a tense battle in the forest; she is now in a dark cave with two other figures._ "What is going on? What happened?_" Sakura wonders as she looks around and spots Jando, "_Jando is here fighting that mustache guy, but where did he come from? How come I am in a cave instead of a forest and where did Sensei and Kuroda go?" _Still confused, she manages to roll to the side as a stray shuriken whizzes over her head.

Nearby, it is a close contest between a Smoke Ninja and Leaf Ninja in mid-battle. Bosch dodges a strike and hops into the air, twirling around, and smashes his leg into Jando's head with a spin kick. Jando is knocked off his feet and slides across the ground until the wall stops him. Stalking over to finish off the boy, Bosch stops short when a kunai narrowly misses his eye.

"_What, she's awake already_?" he thinks looking over at Sakura who is now standing, "_Damn, then I will just have to take her out as well_." He runs towards her and aims three shuriken at her chest.

Sakura focuses hard and uses a kunai to deflect all of the projectiles away, but during this she loses sight of the smoke ninja. Bosch appears behind her after an incredible burst of speed and starts to come at her with a blade in his right hand. Sakura turns her head to see the attack at the last second and manages to somersault out of the way so that the full power of the attack doesn't hit her. Bosch does, however, score a long gash on her back, ripping into the fabric of her dress and staining the white with crimson blood. Sakura ignores the pain as her body fills with adrenaline and she goes for an immediate counterattack. She lunges forward intending to catch him off guard, but he easily thwarts the attempt; repeling it away with his weapon.

"You're too slow and weak, girl!" he yells as he lands slashes both of her arms. Bosch spins around and throws a high back-spin kick, but Sakura ducks under it and counters with a high-aimed punch. The smoke ninja catches the punch with his free hand. In a panic Sakura tries to go for his groin with her left foot, but he jams his knee into the side of hers to stop the attack.

He takes advantage of her hesitation after her desperate move and releases her hand to smash his fist into her gut. She bends over, the air blown out of her lungs, and he withdraws his hand to replace it with his knee and drive her upwards. For the final part of the combination he pulls his arm back as far as he can and then rockets it forward and blasts her in the chest. Her small and light body is sent flying across the room until she crashes into the rocky wall and slumps to the ground.

Proud of his work Bosch turns back to go finish off Jando. Sakura gulps down air in large and heavy breaths, trying to restore her lungs with oxygen. _"I have to get up_," she thinks as her entire body moans in pain, "_I can't be defeated this easily. Not after all the hard work I have put in. Not after all the training I have done. Kuroda is counting on me, if I don't get up now then I'll never be strong enough to help him."_ Her whole body shakes as she puts her weight against the wall to try and stand.

Bosch hears the groans and whimpers and turns to see the Leaf Genin attempt to stand. "Don't bother, girl," he warns, "You don't have anything left. Even if you did you still couldn't defeat me. Just stay down."

"I'm…I'm not going to give up," she says, staggering.

"Look, just stay down," he replies, exasperated, "Or else I'll have to put you down, for good."

"I said I'm not going to give up!" she repeats as she makes her way to her feet but still looking unbalanced.

"Fine then, have it your way," he says as he whips his kunai at her with astounding velocity. Exhausted, in pain, and still catching her breath Sakura has no energy left to dodge the weapon soaring straight for her heart.

* * *

_"That used up a lot more chakra than I anticipated,"_ Kuroda thinks as he opens his eyes and finds himself lying on the ground, his body perfectly normal, _"I'll have to keep a close watch on my chakra level from now on."_

He glances around and sees nothing else in the immediate vicinity. As he stands he thinks, _"There is no indication of where Kayo-sensei and the enemy went. This cave system is pretty large, if I wander around trying to find her or the others I'll just get lost. Clones won't work either, because making too many would drain my chakra. If only I had Sensei's mechanical bird, then this would be easy."_ He stands around thinking hard about what step to take next when he feels a tingle down the back of his spine and is whisked away in an instant.

* * *

Sakura's pupils dilate as she helplessly watches the kunai streak towards her. Her life flashes before her eyes in that split second before the kunai would puncture her heart. Thoughts of her mom and dad, her best friend Yui, all the wasted time spent chasing after boys instead of practicing her ninja skills. Her knees weaken and her muscles go numb as the final image in her mind rests on a cute boy with black hair holding his hand out to her. A violet light brightens, unseen by anyone and barely noticed by Sakura herself, coming from under her clothes in a special spot right above her navel. Kuroda materializes before her just as the kunai is about to hit. His eyes take a nanosecond to adjust to his new surroundings and then he dives to the left while grabbing onto Sakura's arm and pushing her the opposite way. The kunai slices into the side of his stomach and then the side of her arm, but the cuts are only superficial wounds.

He quickly lands and then jumps back in front of her to provide cover. _"What the hell? How did he get here?_" Bosch wonders in bewilderment, "_This cave is sealed off. There is no way he could have gotten in without me noticing."_

"You should pay more attention when you are fighting against multiple opponents," Jando yells as he attacks the smoke ninja from behind with a Gentle Fist strike. Bosch jumps back and puts himself far out of reach of any more Taijutsu attacks.

"Are you all right, Sakura? Do you have any injuries?" Kuroda asks as keeps his eyes trained on the enemy.

"It's not that bad," she replies, trying act tough, "I can still fight." Kuroda spares a second to glance back and evaluate her condition.

_"She has bruises all over and those cuts on her arm, plus she is breathing pretty heavily," _he concludes, _"I probably shouldn't let her fight, but with Jando here I can't use my special Jutsu to finish the enemy off quickly."_

"Please, let me help," Sakura pleads, "I can do it."

He is indecisive for a moment, but recognizes the look in her eyes that say she will try to help either way. "Okay, but just stick close to me," Kuroda replies.

_"I don't know how that kid got in here, but it works out for me. I'll take care of them just like Kaneo ordered,_" Bosch thinks as his eyes dart from Jando back to the other two, "_Although they do have the advantage of numbers on me, so I guess I'll have to even it up."_

Kuroda starts shifting to an attack stance but pauses when he sees the Smoke Ninja using hand signs.

"Be ready," he calls to his comrades, "He could try to use that Genjutsu again."

"You coward!" Jando protests, "Why don't you try fighting fairly instead of using stupid illusions?"

"It is three versus one, why should I fight fair?" Bosch shouts back, "Ninja Art: Fog Clone Jutsu!" A fog spreads out from his body encompassing a large area of the cave. Then slowly, blobs begin to rise up out of the fog and morph into copies of the mustached Smoke Ninja.

"Crap, that is a lot of clones," Jando mutters as he takes an involuntary step backwards.

_"There are over thirty clones there! Has this guy been holding back the entire time?"_ Kuroda wonders as he searches for a plan, _"He'd have to have an enormous chakra reserve to be able to split it up into that many copies."_

"What is the plan, Kuroda?" Sakura asks, her jaw firms and her lips compress in determination.

"Well, I guess the only way to fight clones is with our own clones," he replies.

"I can only make one though," Sakura frowns, concerned that she won't make much of a difference.

"It's fine," Kuroda assures her, "His should be significantly weaker due to the large number."

"All right then, I trust you," she nods, "Just tell me when to go."

"Jando, Sakura and I are going to attack and distract him," Kuroda calls, "We need you to use your Byakugan to find and then take out the real one. Can you do it?"

The doubting look Sakura casts at Jando clearly states her opinion of his abilities.

"Right, no problem," Jando pledges, even though he isn't sure if he can.

"Okay then, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kuroda announces after making the required hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sakura shouts following suit. Four small explosions of smoke go off and when the white gas clears away three copies of the young, handsome, charcoal-haired boy and one copy of the light fuchsia-haired girl are standing beside them.

"Clones against clones huh?" one of the smoke ninja clones yells, "Too bad that yours are just a waste of chakra."

"We'll see if you're still boasting when this is over," Kuroda replies as he charges forward.

"Okay, my turn," Jando mutters as he places his hands together and focuses chakra into his eyes, "Byakugan!" The muscles and veins around his eyes bulge out and he accesses his clan's unique ability to see the world around him in the form of chakra.

_"Wait, what the heck? What's going on,"_ he thinks as he stares ahead, _"Why is everything so misty? It's like a big cloud of chakra, I can't see anything inside it clearly. Is there something wrong with my eyes?" _As Kuroda's clones jump into the battles they all disappear from Jando's enhanced vision and are lost inside the cloud of chakra.

Kuroda charges his first target head-on and goes for a slash across the belly with his kunai. However, his strike passes straight through the target, almost as if there is nothing even there. Sakura has the same problem when she tries to use a spinning kick, but doesn't hit anything. After several attempts at hitting the enemy Sakura just becomes more frustrated. "What's going on? Why can't I hit them?" she screams in both frustration and panic.

_"This is exactly like the other guy's technique,"_ Kuroda thinks as he jumps back out of the swarm of Fog Clones, _"I can't touch any of them. My attacks just go straight through. Maybe it's not a Ninjutsu at all. Is it possible that this is actually a Genjutsu? I have to … Oh crap, not now!" _A familiar tingle travels down the back of his spine and he is whisked away in an instant.

**********************(After escaping the deadly Genjutsu, Kuroda is summoned to the aid of Sakura. But just as he begins to form a plan another of his allies calls him away. ********************As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page.** Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)


	29. Counterattack: Team 3 Fights Back!

**************************************************(Welcome back! This is the Seventh Chapter of a 10 Part Arc. The Genin of Team 3 are struggling with their enemy, but how is Kayo Yuhi faring? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

_"I'm done for, I hope the kids can get away and retreat back to the village,"_ Kayo thinks as she watches the batch of shuriken zoom towards her. Her heart races, pounding hard enough to break out of her chest. Her adrenaline spikes, seemingly slowing down time so that each passing nanosecond lasts an hour. She closes her eyes and accepts her fate, but the pain from the impact of the weapons she expected never occurs. Instead she hears the sound of metal clashing with metal. She opens her eyes and sees Kuroda standing with his back to her and the shuriken lying harmlessly on the ground.

"What? How did you…?" she asks, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"You have some seriously bad timing, Sensei," Kuroda complains with the irritation evident in his voice.

"He said that he killed you, how did you survive?" she gasps, her mind not fully accepting that she is alive.

"He almost did," Kuroda admits, "But once I realized it was a Genjutsu I was able to break free. What happened to you? I would have thought you would have easily been able to overtake him with your own Genjutsu."

He looks over her body, which is in seriously bad shape. There are cuts and bruises all over with some nasty looking lacerations across her waist. As she clutches her wounds Kayo explains, "My Genjutsu was not effective against him; he was able to counter everything I threw at him. Plus, he has some powerful Ninjutsu as well. I won't be able to do much in my condition, so you'll have to be careful if you are going to take him on."

"Well, you've put me in a precarious position," Kuroda grumbles, "I was just with Sakura and Jando taking on the other guy, and I don't think they will last long without me."

"If you were with them then why did you come here?" Kayo questions, her eyes darting towards Kaneo, wondering why he isn't attacking.

"I really didn't have much of a choice," Kuroda replies, forgetting that she hadn't experienced the sacrifice curse yet.

"Hey, boy!" Kaneo yells angrily, a vein popping out on his forehead, "I don't know how you escaped my Jutsu, but if you were smart you would have run away."

"_This is bad_," Kuroda thinks tries to figure what to do, "_I'll probably be summoned back to Sakura in a few moments, and then back here, and then back there. It will just be an unending cycle until I end up dead. There is one option, and it would be the perfect opportunity for me to test it." _

"If you're not going to respond to me, then I'll just go ahead and cut you down," Kaneo shouts as he prepares to charge.

Kuroda makes a few quick hand signs and then scrapes some blood off the wound in his side and slams his palm onto the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" he yells as a cloud of smoke bursts up from the earth. As the white cloud dissipates a pale grey, four-legged figure is revealed. It is a miniature elephant with a thick hide, sturdy legs, and a long trunk. It has some sort of dark blue material hanging over its back which houses weapons, tools, and other materials.

The elephant trumpets loudly as the air rushes out of its trunk. "Man, that was a rush!" it announces, "Being summoned is always such a thrilling experience!"

Kaneo stops in his tracks, deciding to reassess his tactics.

"Welcome, Dantoloxo," Kuroda says.

"I was wondering how soon it would be before you called on me," the animal states.

"I'm in need of your assistance and I don't have a lot of time to explain," Kuroda says in a rush.

_"A summoning Jutsu? When did he learn that?" _Kayo wonders as she slides back against a wall.

Kuroda tells Dantoloxo, "I don't know how long I'm going to be here, due to certain circumstances that are out of my control I might disappear. So you might have to fight by yourself for a while."

Dantoloxo seems eager, "That's fine with me; I haven't been in a fight in a long time, so I need to see if my abilities are still as good as they used to be."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Kuroda says, "Now that guy over there is the enemy and the woman behind us is our ally. Don't worry about protecting her, just focus on defeating him."

_"Gee, thanks a lot for the consideration,"_ Kayo thinks sourly.

"That works for me," Dantoloxo says, "I'm not too good at defense anyways."

"Okay, I'll go in first then and you follow behind," Kuroda orders as he picks up his dropped kunai and charges. The elephant uses his trunk to extract a kunai of his own from one of the pouches hanging at his side and then charges after the boy.

"So you can use a summoning Jutsu? Well, good for you," mocks Kaneo as he shifts into a defensive stance, "But it isn't going to make any difference."

Kuroda draws close and then, when he is in range, he lunges forward with the sharp point of his weapon. The Smoke Ninja slides to the right just enough to evade the attack, but as he does he catches hold of Kuroda's arm. Before the Leaf Ninja can react he is already being whipped around and then hurled straight back at his support. He quickly tucks himself into a ball and then rolls in the air, passing straight over the charging elephant. As his feet touch the ground and he slides back Dantoloxo is already engaging the enemy.

Kuroda quickly spurts forward and aims to catch Kaneo off guard. Yet the Smoke Ninja is a combat veteran and easily senses the attack. He ducks down low to avoid getting his throat slashed and then bounds backwards to put some distance between them so he can make hand signs.

"Don't let him complete that Jutsu!" Kuroda yells, recognizing the combination of hand signs from before, as he sprints ahead with startling speed. Dantoloxo immediately flicks his knife at the enemy with surprisingly little effort.

"Too slow," whispers Kaneo with an evil grin, "Ninja Art: Smog Choking Technique!" He tilts his head to the side and the kunai flies harmlessly past, and then his right arm becomes engulfed in a grey gas-like substance. He motions his arm forward and the gas shoots off changing into the shape of a large hand while it moves. Kuroda tries to back off, but he is already too close and the smoky hand slams into him, sending him crashing into a wall.

The impact loosens several rocks and they slip and slide to the ground, clinking and crackling as they knock into each other. As he shifts some of the rubble off Kuroda notices light coming from a hole in the wall. He glances through and catches a glimpse of white and blue cloth running by. "_How convenient_," he thinks as he stands and brushes dirt off his clothes, "_I bet they lured our team to these specific caves. There is probably a hidden door somewhere around connecting them. I'll just have to find it once I am done with this guy. But first I need to figure out how to get around his Jutsu."_

Kuroda sees Dantoloxo charging in again, flinging shuriken from his side pouches, but the smoky hand bats them all to the ground. Sensing another opening Kuroda slips a kunai into his hand and starts to charge when a familiar tingle travels down the back of his spine and he vanishes on the spot.

* * *

Kuroda materializes back in the other cave and deflects an incoming shuriken with his weapon sending up a shower of sparks. Sakura is on the ground, her skin covered in more bruises and cuts. Jando is nearby not looking much better, but he still seems ready to go as he jumps to his feet.

"Hey, you're back! Where did you go?" Jando questions, angrily punching the air.

"I have no idea, everything was dark," Kuroda lies, "It must have been some sort of Jutsu he used."

"We're lucky you escaped it," Sakura pants, trying to stand up, "I don't know how much longer we could have lasted on our own."

"_What? That third brat is back again_?" Bosch wonders in frustration from within his battalion of clones, "_He appears out of nowhere, disappears, and then reappears again. And I was just about to finish off the others, damn, this is crazy."_

"Sakura, you need to stay back and rest," Kuroda orders, "You're in no condition to fight. Let me and Jando handle it from here on out."

"Okay," she replies, acknowledging her situation. She limps over to rest by the cavern wall.

"Have you been able to figure out how his technique works yet, Jando?" Kuroda inquires.

"Yeah, I can see it all with my Byakugan," he confirms, "The real one is hiding underground. He only pops up when we are distracted by the clones."

"Underground, huh?" Kuroda ponders, "If that is the case then I think I have a plan. Can you detect his exact location?"

"Yeah," says Jando focusing his eyes and searching for the enemy, "He is about 15 meters ahead and 4 to the right."

"All right then, you stay back here and feed me his location if it changes," Kuroda says as he starts making hand signals.

"Okay, I got it," Jando replies.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kuroda announces as a cloud of smoke blankets the air around him. When it is gone there are three copies surrounding him.

"You're going to try clones again?" Bosch laughs from his hiding place, "It's still not going to work. You are just wasting your chakra yet again."

"We'll see about that," Kuroda shouts back, "All right guys, let's do this!" The Leaf Ninja charges ahead with his copies into the army of Smoke Ninja. Before they reach the line of enemies the three copies break off from the formation and each head in a separate direction. Then they all crash into the enemy, cutting and slashing anything that they can reach while the main one heads to Bosch's location.

The first copy is quickly surrounded by fog clones and they grab hold of his body, preventing him from moving before they snap his neck. The loud crack eerily echoes throughout the cave, followed by a poofing sound when the shadow disappears. clone Soon the other copies are overwhelmed by the fog clones and they burst back into white smoke, leaving Kuroda stranded behind enemy lines.

"_Okay, that is three down,"_ thinks Bosch, "_So that means the last one is the original_."

Kuroda fights valiantly against the horde, but soon they surround him and latch on to his arms and legs, restraining him completely. Bosch emerges from the ground with a big smile on his face, sensing imminent victory.

"Damn it, let me go, you coward!" Kuroda shouts.

"Stupid little brat, this is the ninja world," Bosch responds as he walks closer and draws his kunai, "It is win or die, that's all there is."

"You won't get away with this!" Kuroda warns.

"Oh, but I have already won," Bosch replies before stabbing him in the gut.

As the life force fades from the boy Bosch thinks, "_Too easy, but whatever, at least he is dead. Now I just have to finish the other two off before I can see how the boss is doing."_ He moves to turn and go after the remaining members of Team 3, but something prevents him from moving. He looks down to see two hands coming out from the ground and latching on to his ankles. Kuroda's corpse poofs into a cloud of smoke and vanishes.

"What's going on?" Bosch screams in fear and confusion.

"I told you that you wouldn't get away," Kuroda says as his head pops up from the ground. At the same time there are two more poofs of smoke and two of the Smoke Ninja transform into copies of the Leaf Ninja.

"What the Hell?" Bosch screams as he struggles to free his legs. But Kuroda's grip is iron tight and before the smoke ninja can do anything one of the shadow clones is already in front of him. It thrusts a fist into his gut and knocks all the air out of him. The original Kuroda releases his hold on Bosch's ankles allowing the clone to smash his right knee into the man, as he is bent over, and this launches him into the air.

The other clone times his jump perfectly so that he is in the air next to Bosch as he reaches the peak of his flight. The clone twists around and lands a powerful spin kick, sending the Smoke Ninja hurling towards the cave wall. Bosch's body connects with the wall, but his momentum is so strong that he completely smashes through it and disappears on the other side.

The clone lands back on the ground just as the Bosch's fog clones begin to fade back into nothingness. Jando rushes towards him supporting Sakura at his side as the original Kuroda climbs out of his hole in the ground.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Sakura compliments, her eyes filling up with admiration, "How did you do that?"

"I created four clones and hid underground to avoid detection," Kuroda explains, "Then I purposely let him destroy the first one while the other two used the Transformation Jutsu to infiltrate his forces. I used my Headhunter Jutsu to grab hold of him once he came out of hiding to destroy the last one. My two hidden clones revealed themselves and finished him off."

"_Kuroda is so awesome!_" Sakura thinks, in awe of her comrade, "_He came up with that strategy so fast and was able to execute it perfectly."_

"What should we do now?" Jando asks, trying to hide his annoyance at being outdone by his teammate, "This cave is like a maze and we don't know where Kayo and that other guy are."

"First we need to make sure this one is truly incapacitated before we go searching for Sensei," Kuroda says as he walks towards the large hole in the wall. As they pass into the next area there is a huge explosion that spreads a cloud of dust and dirt everywhere. Once it begins to settle they can see Kaneo locked in combat with a grey elephant.

"What's going on?" Jando questions, confused by the new twist, "What the heck is that animal?"

"Look there is Kayo-sensei over there on the ground," Sakura points out, worry starting to creep into her voice.

"Maybe she did a summoning Jutsu," Kuroda suggests, in order to keep Jando out of the loop.

"I didn't know she was capable of…" Jando starts to say, but the rest of the sentence slurs as he falls asleep, his chakra expended and his body exhausted.

"Jando, are you okay?" Sakura says in a panic, trying to hold him up.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest," Kuroda says calmly, "He has good timing though, now I don't have to keep up this charade anymore."

"What should we do?" Sakura asks.

"Take them over by Kayo," Kuroda instructs his clones, "Sakura, I need you to stay over there in a safe area so I can fight with my full abilities. And make sure Jando stays asleep."

"Okay, I will," she promises as one of the clones picks her up in his arms. The other clone throws Jando over his shoulder and they head off.

"_It looks like Bosch is out of commission_," Kuroda thinks as he looks at the Smoke Ninja buried in a pile of rubble on the other side of the room, "_His durability is really poor, that must have been why he needed that Jutsu. Anyways now I can focus on the leader. It looks like Dantoloxo is holding his own without me, but now it is time to tip the scale in our favor."_

"_What? How did Bosch lose_?" Kaneo wonders in rage, "_I trained him myself, there is no way he should have lost to those weaklings! I'm not going to let some worthless Genin tarnish the reputation of the Hidden Smoke_."

"You're back sooner than I expected," Dantoloxo says, coming over to strategize.

"A lucky break that I didn't have to travel that far," Kuroda says mildly, shrugging, "So how did you fare?"

"I haven't been able to get close to him and land a hit," the elephant admits, "But he hasn't been able to hurt me either."

"You're going to regret coming back here again, boy," Kaneo yells as he finishes weaving hand signs, "Ninja Art: Fog Clone Jutsu!" A dense fog rolls out from his body like a mushroom, encompassing a large area of the cave. Then slowly, blobs begin to rise up out of the fog and morph into copies of the Smoke Ninja, all with the same scowl on their face.

"_So he is going to use the same Jutsu as his subordinate_," Kuroda ponders as he tries to come up with a plan, "_And I bet his version is much stronger. If I use the same tactics they probably will fail, I'll just have to modify them a bit then_."

"That looks pretty dangerous," Dantoloxo comments, "What do you want to do?"

"Do you have any powerful Ninjutsu that can take him out with one hit?" Kuroda inquires.

"As a matter of fact I do," the elephant confirms, "I just need some time to prepare it."

"Good, then I'll head in and keep him occupied," Kuroda states, his jaw firming in determination, "Once you see the opening don't hesitate to act."

"Roger that," the elephant replies with a nod.

Kuroda's two clones then return and form up on both sides of him. Then they all rush forward, with tremendous speed, straight into the still forming army of clones.

**************************************************************************(There is only one enemy left and Kuroda no longer has to deal with suddenly disappearing in mid-battle. However, will he be able to defeat a man who bested Kayo in Genjutsu? ********************As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page.** Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)


	30. The Truth of the Cursed Seal

**************************************************(Welcome back! This is the Eighth Chapter of a 10 Part Arc. Jando is unconscious and no one else is around. Will Kuroda go all out in order to defeat the Jonin Kaneo? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"_Crap, he is too fast_," Kaneo thinks, trying to urge his clones to appear before his young adversary can get in range to attack, "_I can't go underground yet_." He squats down and channels chakra into his legs, strengthening them, and then leaps up to the ceiling. At that point he flips over and laces his feet with chakra so that he can land on the ceiling and not fall.

Kuroda's clones immediately split off in opposite directions, intending to climb the walls of the cave. Meanwhile Kuroda imitates his opponent and rises into the air with his kunai poised to strike. But Kaneo is more than ready for him and defends himself with a kunai. The sound rings throughout the room as the metal clashes. Unable to levitate, Kuroda falls back to the ground. He lands easily and starts to try another attack, yet now the fog clones are fully formed and he is surrounded by them.

Meanwhile one of the shadow clones has managed to climb high up on the wall and is now standing on two kunai that are embedded in the wall. He reaches into his pouch and gathers up three shuriken in each hand. Then taking careful aim he launches them at the enemy in two separate waves.

Kaneo spots the attack and does a cartwheel to slip in between the first wave, and then he deflects the second wave using his kunai. "_Pretty inventive_," he thinks before he stops funneling chakra to his feet. He falls down to the ground, flipping in mid-air to be upright, and then disappears within his army of clones.

"You are way out of your league, kid," he calls, his voice echoing around the cave, "You can't even stand on the wall, so how do you expect to beat me." Several shuriken zoom out of the fog, making their way straight towards the clone high up on the wall. Without the ability to maneuver it makes it hard to defend himself, yet he manages to dodge them by falling down and grabbing hold of his kunai, holding onto them like monkey bars. This strategy doesn't work for long as a second wave comes up from the fog, this one with three times the amount of projectiles. The clone has no chance and he explodes into smoke when the weapons strike him.

"_One down_," Kaneo thinks from his hiding place, "_Now where is that other clone and where did the original disappear to? I can't sense him within my forces anymore."_

Suddenly an explosion goes off at the edge of the area that Kaneo's Jutsu extends to. The fog clones are blasted away and are slow to reform. Each individual molecule of gas coalesces into a pile and then morphs until it mimics the Smoke Ninja's form and appearance. Then a second explosion goes off on the complete opposite side of the clone contingent and those copies are wiped away.

"_What the hell is going on?_" yells Kaneo as he rises up from the ground, "_I can't detect him at all, so how is he doing this?"_ A third explosion goes off and then another, shooting dust and debris all over the place. The bombs continue to go off until all of his clones are completely blasted away and won't be able to reform for several minutes.

"Nowhere left for you to hide," calls Kuroda, running at him from several meters away.

Kaneo quickly makes hand seals and shouts, "Ninja Art: Poison Gas Jutsu!" He moves his head back, his cheeks filling up, and then he blows out and releases a small cloud of violet colored gas. Kuroda cannot divert his momentum and he runs straight into the poisonous gas. It quickly infects his system, his face and hands turn purple and he stumbles to the ground, landing in a pile at his enemy's feet.

Kaneo starts to smirk until the body explodes into a small cloud of white smoke. When he looks again he sees the corpse of his dead subordinate. _"Substitution?"_ he guesses, while noticing a sizzling sound, _"But what is that sound? It is like something is burning."_ He instantly leaps away, seeing the body covered in explosive tags. The body erupts into a torrent of flames, reaching out in all directions. He covers his face with his arms to protect it from being burned.

"_That little bastard_," he thinks as he lands and slides back on the floor, "So his first two attacks were just a distraction so he could set up that little trick. But where is he now?"

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Kuroda says as his head and arms pop up from the ground and latch on to the Smoke Ninja's legs.

"What the…?" Bosch yells as he is dragged into the ground. His feet and ankles are trapped underground, leaving his upper body vulnerable to attack. In a panic he tries to make hand signs for his trademark Jutsu.

"Oh no, you don't!" trumpets Dantoloxo as he lands on the ground a few meters away, causing everything to shake.

"_Shit, I forgot about him_," Kaneo thinks, messing up the combination of hand seals he was making.

The grey elephant rears back, lifting its trunk high overhead. Then it bends forward, making its trunk completely straight, like a rifle lining up for a shot. A torrent of water erupts out and hits Kaneo right in the center of the chest. The attack is so powerful it rips him out from the ground and carries him across the cave until he smashes into the wall.

"Very impressive, Dantoloxo," Kuroda compliments as he assesses the damage, "And it looks like he has internal injuries."

Kaneo is breathing heavily and has blood spurting out of his mouth. He rests against the wall, not able to stand up.

"You said you wanted a one-hit Jutsu," the elephant replies proudly.

"That I did," Kuroda nods.

"It is one of my best attacks," Dantoloxo brags, rubbing his trunk nonchalantly against his shoulder.

"Thank you very much for your assistance in this matter," Kuroda says, bowing formally, "Your performance was impressive. I look forward to seeing you in battle again."

"My sentiments are the same," Dantoloxo replies, returning the gesture, "I'm very interested to see what kind of ninja you will become."

"An interest that many people have about me," Kuroda murmurs, mostly to himself.

"Well, I'll be going then," the elephant declares before exploding into smoke and transporting back to wherever he came from.

"This isn't possible," Kaneo complains, as he wheezes and coughs up blood, "I am a Jonin, there is no way I should lose to a Genin."

"I pity your kind. You stick to these structures and ideas about the world that you have invented. And when something different happens all you can do is make excuses," Kuroda lectures as he stalks towards his enemy, "You refuse to accept the reality of the situation, even when it is happening right before your eyes. People like you won't have a place in the world I'm going to create."

"I am the top Genjutsu user in my village," Kaneo says, stuck in his own little world, "I can't die in some worthless place like this."

"See, even now you're still caught up in your own delusions," Kuroda says, "Goodbye Kaneo of the Hidden Smoke. I'll make sure to say hello when I join you in hell." With a swift motion of his arm he slashes the man's throat. Blood pours out of the wound, staining his shirt red. Kaneo weakly attempts to cover the cut with his hands, but it is too late and he is already finished. His body goes limp and his arms fall to his sides.

Kuroda wipes off his bloody kunai on the dead man's clothes and then turns to go check on the rest of his team.

* * *

"That was astounding," Kayo says with genuine amazement, "How did you come up with that strategy?"

"I simply altered the one I used to defeat the first Smoke Ninja," Kuroda explains, "Since I didn't have Jando's eyes to back me up this time I played on my enemy's weaknesses."

"What do you mean?" Sakura inquires, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"First, he underestimated me," Kuroda explains, holding up one finger, "He classified me as a Genin and kept me there even when I displayed abilities that surpassed that class. Second, he was arrogant. He assumed that just because he was a Jonin that his Jutsu were superior to his subordinate's. But in the end they have the same fundamentals and work the same way. Bosch couldn't sense me when I dug underground with my Earth Jutsu and neither could Kaneo."

"So you went underground immediately after your first attack," Kayo surmises, "And while your one clone was distracting him you came up and planted explosive tags all over the area."

"Wait, but what happened to your second clone?" Sakura asks, "The one that used the replacement Jutsu."

"Good eye, Sakura," he compliments, nodding his head, "I sent him off to find a way out of these caves once I knew my plan would succeed."

"But what do we do now?" Kayo questions, "My legs are too badly damaged, I can't walk on them. Everyone else is injured as well."

"Mine are just surface wounds," Kuroda says dismissively, "As for the rest of you, it won't be a problem."

"What does that mean?" Kayo questions, "It's not like you can carry all of us all the way back to the village. And your chakra has to be running low by now."

"It's not even close to low," Kuroda smirks, "And besides I won't have to carry you if you can walk on your own."

"I told you I…" Kayo starts to argue, but before she can finish she sees a green glow emanating from Kuroda's hands.

"What is that?" Sakura asks.

"How do you know the Mystical Palm Technique?" Kayo demands, "You never received any medical training."

"Not any that would be on file," Kuroda says with a devilish smirk before he places his hands above one of her wounds.

"You know medical Ninjutsu?" Sakura says in wonder, "Could you teach it to me?"

"Probably not," Kuroda admits, "I'm not a master of it. I can only heal minor injuries, just enough to keep you from bleeding out or dying of shock. Anything really serious has to be treated back at Konoha Hospital."

Sakura's eyes widen and she watches in amazement as the cut on Kayo's leg stitches itself up and seals back together. He works diligently, healing as many of the smaller wounds as he can on Kayo, Sakura, and even Jando.

"We'll just have to wrap all of the more severe stuff for now," Kuroda muses, "But your lives aren't in danger anymore."

"I still don't think I'll be able to walk," Kayo complains.

"I guess I will have to carry you after all, Sensei," Kuroda replies, suppressing a secret smirk.

"There is something I'm still confused about," Kayo says as she brushes her hands over her freshly healed skin, "When you came to save me you said that you didn't have any choice. What did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," he responds, "In that moment in time I was forced to be there, even if I wanted to be somewhere else or doing something else."

"That still doesn't explain anything," she responds.

"It is an insurance policy," he says.

"An insurance policy?" she inquires.

"To be more precise it is a life insurance policy," he explains, "At least on your side, that is."

"And what is it on your side?" she questions warily, trying to figure out his true intentions.

"An asset insurance policy of course," he explains, "It would be irresponsible for me to let any of my investments be destroyed."

"So is that what we are to you?" she asks disbelievingly, "Just an investment, a valuable tool?"

"If you want to think of it that way you're free to do so," he responds, arcing his eyebrow coolly. "But you're much more important to me than just a simple tool. If you weren't then I wouldn't be risking my life to protect yours."

"So this is a part of the contract we signed?" Sakura asks.

"No, this is extra," Kuroda explains, "A gift from me to you to show how much you mean to me."

"So then, is this what that curse mark is for?" Kayo asks, trying not to be too obvious as she presses him for more information.

"Very good, Sensei," he says, "That is correct."

"How does it work then?" she asks.

"In simple terms, it is a summoning Jutsu," he reveals, "If your life is about to come to an end I will be summoned to protect it."

"What, so I'm immortal now?" she asks sarcastically.

"Don't be silly, death is inevitable for all living beings," he says, "I've just made sure that yours is delayed."

"But basically as long as you are alive to step in then nothing can kill me?" Kayo asks.

"No, the seal is far from perfect," Kuroda explains, "Any attack targeting a vital spot, that would result in instant death, triggers the seal and summons me in front of the attack."

"It is impossible to account for any and every scenario, the mathematics for that would take centuries to calculate," Kayo argues.

"Maybe so," Kuroda acknowledges, "But I had to do very little calculations."

"Then how did you…" Kayo starts to ask.

"Moving on," Kuroda says cutting her off, "There are some very crucial things that the seal cannot protect you from."

"What are those?" Sakura asks.

"Poison, infection, suffocation, drowning, extreme blood loss, freezing, and burning are all things that can still kill you," Kuroda warns, "And of course internal things such as strokes, heart attacks, or internal bleeding can send you to the afterlife as well."

"So you can save us from a lot of things, but we are still vulnerable," Sakura summarizes.

_"Is this what he was doing when he disappeared from the village after the 7th Hokage's death?"_ Kayo wonders as she analyzes all she has learned so far, "_But how is this even possible? He is still just a child. Is Kuroda part of the next generation of geniuses to emerge in the ninja world? Or is someone else working behind the scenes?"_

"Yes, and I would be most appreciative if you both would be more conscious of your situation in the future," he says he heals the last major injury on Sakura, "Oh, and before I forget, neither of you is to reveal to anyone that I know medical Ninjutsu."

"Why not?" Kayo inquires.

"Secrets are secret for a reason, Sensei," he replies, with his devilish grin, "Now, we should all get some rest before we head back to the village."

******************************************************************************************************************************(The Smoke Ninja have been defeated and the purpose of the Curse Mark has been revealed as a way to protect Kuroda's allies from death during combat. But what other secrets is Kuroda keeping? ********************As always, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page.** Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)


	31. The First Time We Met

******************************************************(Welcome back! This is the Ninth Chapter of a 10 Part Arc. Forgotten memories resurface as Team 3 makes its way back to the Hidden Leaf. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"Do you really have to carry me like this, Kuroda?" Kayo inquires through clenched teeth from her position over Kuroda's shoulder.

"It's your punishment for being defeated so easily," Kuroda replies, "You're lucky I had already escaped Kaneo's Genjutsu and was fully conscious. Otherwise our whole team would be corpses instead of the Smoke Ninja."

"What do you mean? What happens if the seal activates and you're unconscious?" she asks.

"The same thing that would normally happen," Kuroda replies, "Only I won't be awake and able to stop or deflect an incoming attack. I'll be a sack of meat just waiting to be cut up."

"So then it really would be a sacrifice," Sakura comments with dread, realizing the incredible danger Kuroda has put himself in.

"Yes, it would," he says gravely, "I'm working on a way to deal with it, but I haven't gotten any promising results yet."

"Huh? Where am I?" Jando questions as he wakes up on Kuroda's left shoulder.

"Hey, you're awake, finally," Sakura says, smiling in relief that he is okay and not in a coma or anything.

"Good, now I don't have to carry you anymore," Kuroda says, tossing him to the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jando shouts as he rubs his hip.

"You were heavy," Kuroda shrugs, "I was getting tired of lugging you around."

"You could have set me down nicely, shesh," Jando complains, as he sits up and brushes the dirt off his shirt, "What are we doing here anyways? Last thing I remember was starting to fight that tall Smoke Ninja. Where'd he go? What happened?"

"You used up too much chakra and fell unconscious," Sakura explains, irritated by his careless use of chakra.

"The rest of us managed to defeat him," Kuroda adds, "But we're all in pretty bad shape. We thought it was best to head back to the village as soon as we could, in case they had any backup on the way."

"Oh, well then I guess that's another successful mission for Team 3!" Jando exclaims proudly.

"We're almost back to the village, so you don't have to walk that far," Sakura says.

"My body is a bit sore, so that's good," Jando comments as he stands and they continue on their journey home.

"Hey, I just remembered something," Sakura exclaims into the silence.

"Yeah, well if it is important then spit it out," Jando comments.

"Well, it isn't anything vital," she says, "But this isn't the first time Kuroda has saved my life."

"Well, duh, he saved you in the Snow Country," Jando points out.

"No, I mean this was when we were little," Sakura replies, "Before we were even in the academy."

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura?" Kuroda says, "We didn't even meet until we got into the academy."

"Yeah, we did," she counters, "I remember it clearly now. I was roaming around in the forest one day looking for…"

* * *

*Seven Years Ago*

"Oh, wow, look at the pretty blue flowers!" the little pink-haired girl exclaims, "There are so many of them." She runs over, in her white shoes and blue summer dress, to look closer at the patch of cornflowers. "I wish my dress was this color blue," she comments as she sniffs one, "Then I would be the prettiest girl in school."

Sakura pulls some of the flowers out of the ground and adds them to the bouquet that she is creating. Once she is satisfied that there is enough of the new flower she moves on to search for others she hasn't added yet. She soon spots a unique multicolored flower that she has never seen before, in life or in a book, and she heads straight for it. She stares at it, fascinated by all the colors flowing together in perfect harmony. Sakura instantly decides that this will be the prize of her collection and plucks it out of the ground. She looks for more around the immediate area, but there are none to be found so she decides to push through the bushes to see if any are hiding behind them.

She soon realizes this is a mistake when she pops out on the other side and there is a steep hill. She tries to turn around and keep herself from falling down, but it is already too late and her balance is gone. She closes her eyes as she tumbles down the hill, crashing through bushes and tree branches, picking up scratches and scrapes from sharp rocks and sticks. By the time she finally smashes into the earth at the bottom of the hill she is covered is dirt and blood. In complete shock from the experience she doesn't react to any of the pain from her injuries. But once she tries to stand up she immediately comes back to reality and grabs her right leg as a sharp pain shoots through it. All the hurt of all her injuries hit her like a flood and she cries out into the forest.

* * *

A young boy with pitch-black hair and bangs covering his face, strolls down the forest path humming to himself. His grey shorts and shirt are covered in dirt from a recent game of capture the ninja. With a youthful smile on his face Kuroda hums the melody that is his favorite, even if he can't quite remember where he picked it up.

"Somebody please help me!" cries a voice from somewhere in the woods.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kuroda calls back, concerned and eager to assist.

"Hello? Is someone up there? Please help!" the voice calls.

"I'm here, where are you?" Kuroda shouts, putting his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound.

"I don't know, I fell down the hill," the voice calls back.

"Are you hurt?" Kuroda asks as he tracks the location of the voice, frantically searching through trees and bushes to find it.

"I'm bleeding all over!" the voice cries, "And my ankle hurts. I can't get back up the hill."

"Just hold on a minute!" he shouts as he finds an area where the plants seem to have been disturbed, "I'll find you."

"Please hurry, I want to go home," the voice sobs.

"I think I found where you fell," Kuroda calls as he pushes his way through a few bushes, noticing a pattern of footprints on the ground.

Sakura looks up to a see a black-haired boy around her age pop up on the top of the hill. "You found me!" she says as she tries to wipe the tears off her face.

"Okay, just hold on, I'll go get some adults to help," Kuroda says as he starts to turn around.

"No, don't go!" Sakura screams, panic and desperation filling her voice, "I don't want to be all alone again."

Kuroda turns back and apprehensively glances down the large hill. Not wanting to leave the sad and scared girl all by herself he works up his courage. After a moment of nervousness he leaps off the top of the hill. His feet hit the ground and he slides down the slope. He flails wildly as he tries to avoid hitting sharp rocks and tree branches sticking out in the path. At last he lands at the bottom, only accumulating a few light scratches.

"Wow, that was amazing!" she says, the fear starting to go away.

"Thanks," he replies bashfully as he stares at the girl. He can tell that underneath the torn, bloody dress and the mud covered face that she is actually really cute, "So how is your ankle?"

"It hurts really bad," she says as she shows him the bruised, red, swelling ligament, "It hurts even more if I try to walk."

"It must be broken then," he guesses, scratching his chin as he tries to think of a way to get her up the hill with her ankle in such bad shape, "Well, that will make it harder to get you out of here."

"I tried to climb up," she explains, pointing to the hill, "But it is too steep."

"I don't know this area well, so we would probably get lost if we tried to find another way up," he says, "I'll just have to carry you on my back."

"Are you strong enough?" she questions.

"I'm really strong!" he says proudly, showing off his arm muscles, even though there aren't any muscles visible.

"Okay then," she says cautiously.

"Here, get on," he says as he turns around and squats down.

She slowly climbs up on him, wincing a bit when one of her injuries hurts, and secures her arms around his neck. "I'm on," she announces.

"Okay, then hold on tight," he warns as he locks his arms around her thighs and stands up.

"Don't drop me," she cautions as she clings tightly to him.

"Don't worry, Kuroda Taishi would never drop anything," he promises.

"Is that your name?" she asks.

"Yeah, what's yours?" he inquires.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Nagana," she replies.

"All right then, Sakura, we'll be up this hill in no time!" he declares. She tightens her grip and closes her eyes as he surges forward up the hill.

* * *

Kuroda sits patiently outside the hospital room waiting until the nurses finish tending to Sakura's wounds.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asks as soon as a nurse exits the room.

"She'll be fine," the nurse replies politely, "She just needs to rest. But you can go in and see her if you want."

"Thanks a lot!" he says, relieved.

"Oh, hi!" Sakura says as soon as she sees him.

"The nurses said you were going to be okay," he responds.

"Yeah, I just have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks," she replies, gloomily.

"It's not that bad," he assures her, "I had to be here for a month when I broke my leg."

"Really?" she questions.

"Yeah, everyone was really nice and I got to eat lots of ice cream," he explains.

"Wow, that sounds cool," Sakura replies, with a smile, "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Well, I should be getting home now," he says, "My mom is probably worried about me."

"Do you really have to go?" Sakura asks.

"I'll come back and visit you tomorrow," he declares.

"You promise?" she asks.

"It's a promise!" he assures her before running off.

* * *

*The Present*

"You promised to come back, but you never came," Sakura says, frowning at the boy who has saved her life multiple times, "What happened?"

"Oh, I must have gotten into some sort of trouble with Ichimaru," Kuroda lies, "You know what a goof off I used to be. Sorry about that."

"That's okay, it isn't a big deal," Sakura replies, "I was just thinking that if you had come back we could have become really close."

"Yeah, I'm sure we would have," he replies.

"But we're together on Team 3 now, so I guess everything worked out," she says cheerfully.

_"I remember that day,"_ Kuroda thinks, a feeling of dread overwhelming him as he recalls that painful memory, _"And I remember why I didn't go back. It was because of her. That woman."_

**(Well that is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Why did Kuroda forget about meeting Sakura when he was younger? And who is this mysterious woman that caused pain in his past? Read the next chapter to find out. As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	32. The Memory and the Recovery

**************************************************(Welcome back! This is the Final Chapter of a 10 Part Arc. We find a rare glimpse into Kuroda's troubled past. Will it bring new insight, or only raise more questions? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

*Seven Years Ago*

"Mom! Mom, I'm back!" shouts the young boy with jet-black hair as he bursts into the house, "Hey mom? Are you here?" He slips off his shoes and leaves them by the door before going in search of his mother. The house seems exceptionally large, but that is partly due to there only being two people living in it. The ceilings are high and the rooms are very open, not stuffed with furniture like most homes. All rooms are neat and organized due to the meticulous nature of both the residents. Kuroda goes to the spotless white kitchen but finds nothing there and moves on to the other places on the first floor which all look the same due to the same pale green paint lining the walls. The first couple of rooms are vacant, but then he hears the sound of someone coming down the stairs and rushes to meet her.

"Oh, hello, Kuroda," says the woman, only recognizing his presence when he grabs hold of her legs for a hug. Her long, golden locks brush against his face and tickle his cheeks.

"Sorry I was late getting home, mom," he apologizes. He looks up to see her face, but quickly the memory becomes distorted and most of her body is covered in a shroud of darkness.

"Oh, you just got in now?" she says, sounding distant, "I didn't notice."

"Yeah, I was at the hospital," replies the younger boy, who is unaffected by the warped image of his mother.

"Are you hurt," she says, her mind elsewhere, "I don't see any injuries."

"No, I was just visiting a friend," he responds, "You won't believe what I did today! I was walking…"

"Sorry, I don't have any time right now," she says patting his head, "I've been assigned a mission."

"Again?" he questions, following her around as she collects a few items, "You were just on one yesterday. Gramps is working you too hard."

"I'm a shinobi," she replies, "It's my job to go on missions."

"I know, but I just wish you didn't have to go on them all the time," he says.

"I'll be gone a few days," She announces, lifting up her hair to tie her headband around her head, "There is money on the table for food or you can go over to the Hokage's place for meals."

"You didn't make me any sandwiches or anything?" he inquires softly, staring at the ground and trying not to let her see just how hurt he is by this small act of neglect.

"I forgot, sorry," she says, an uncomfortable tremor in her voice, "Look, I have to get going now, I'm already late. I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay, good luck," he says tenderly, following her to the door, "I love you."

She freezes in the open doorway and after a moment of hesitation she replies, "Goodbye, Kuroda." She quickly closes the door behind her and is on her way.

Kuroda stands and stares at the door, hoping she will pop right back in and say the words he has always longed to hear.

* * *

*The Present*

Kuroda's thoughts return to the present. He adjusts the load he is carrying, shifting the position of his sensei whom he has thrown over his shoulder.

_"I suppose with Sakura in my life things would have been a little better_," he thinks, "_But in the end I would have ended up in the exact same position I am now. Gramps is dead and now I have my mission that I have to carry out. No matter what did or didn't happen in the past I'll see through this until the very end. Even if I end up destroying myself in the process."_

* * *

"Where are Kuroda and Kayo?" the Hokage asks harshly, suppressed panic on her features, when only Sakura and Jando show up in her office a few hours later to report on the mission.

"Kayo-sensei was wounded pretty badly so Kuroda decided to take her straight to the hospital for treatment," Sakura explains wearily, hoping not to get on the bad side of the most powerful person in the village.

"You two don't look that good yourselves," the blonde woman comments with a sigh as she sits back in her large wooden chair.

"Yeah, we have to stop by there later," Jando admits, "But we are nowhere near as bad as Kayo-sensei. Kuroda had to carry her back all the way on his shoulders."

"Well, then it looks like you'll have an interesting report on the mission," the Hokage states.

"It was really difficult, but in the end we completed it successfully," Sakura says proudly as she hands over the sculpture, "We brought this back safe and sound."

"Good, the client will be very pleased," the Hokage notes, nodding with approval as she takes the valuable sculpture, "Now, tell me what happened."

* * *

The white door creaks open into the small hospital room. The windows are open allowing a small breeze in that causes the thin curtains to sway back and forth. The woman resting on the bed glances over to see who has entered the room.

"Why are you back here?" Kayo asks as she turns her head away from the visitor at the doorway, "You've degraded me enough for one day, haven't you?"

"It was a fair punishment for your failure," Kuroda replies as he closes the door.

"Being paraded around the village carried by my own student is not what I would call fair punishment," she retorts, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"Oh, do you think that a little humiliation is worse than death?" he counters, "You're lucky you are curious, otherwise you might have never signed my contract and then I wouldn't have been able to save your life."

"If you weren't holding back on using your true abilities then you might not have needed to save my life," she spits back, letting all her anger out.

"Don't make excuses for your own faults," he says sternly, "You are the Jonin, the leader of the team. You're the one responsible for the safety and well-being of everyone else, not me. Jando and Sakura both could have been killed because I was forced to help you. Sure, I am gifted, but I'm not invincible. Something like this can't happen again."

"Are you just here to lecture me, or is there a reason you came back?" Kayo asks, turning her head to look out the window again so the boy can't see the feelings of regret and failure take over her expressions.

"I got word from the Hokage," he replies, plopping down on the vacant bed beside her, "Apparently I'm your new roommate."

"What?" she says, shocked and turning to look at him.

"Don't worry, it is only for a day or two," he assures her, "Apparently after hearing the mission report from Sakura she insisted that the whole team be treated. I really don't need any medical help, but I don't have anything else to do at the moment so I might as well follow orders."

"Why didn't they put Sakura with me?" she questions.

"Oh, I pulled a few strings so I could be with you. Sakura and Jando are right down the hall though," he explains, motioning with his arm in the direction of their room, "I figured since we are stuck here we could have a chat about a few things."

"So you're finally going to reveal your goals to me?" she asks sarcastically.

"I think I've told you enough about me for a while," he answers, "Now, I want to know about…'

* * *

A few days after being released from the hospital Kuroda is summoned to the Hokage's office where she informs him, "The Chunin exams are coming up and I think you proved on your last mission that you have the ability. I want you to participate."

Kuroda surprises her with his knowledge by responding, "I am aware that the first stages of the exam require a team, and I feel that my team is not ready yet."

"Oh, really? And why would that be?" she inquires, "Team 3 has yet to fail a mission and some of them were even Chunin level difficulty."

"True, but that was more luck than actual skill," he replies, "We still need to improve on our teamwork. I think Kayo-sensei will agree with me on that part."

"Well, if you're not up for the task than there isn't a point in forcing you to compete," she replies, apparently indifferent about the news, "I'll stand by your choice, but I am a bit surprised by this decision."

Just then Team 15 barges into the room. Naoko Fei, Rame Tsu, and Shun Kashi shuffle inside. "Oh, sorry, Lady Katonae," Naoko apologizes, starting to back out, "We were told you weren't busy."

"We've just ended our discussion, is there something you need?" the blonde village leader asks.

"Its just that Tousen-sensei told us that you wanted us to compete in the upcoming Chunin exams," Naoko explains, "But we wanted to inform you personally that we don't think we are ready for them yet."

"_Another of our promising Genin squads?_'' the Hokage questions

This time Kuroda seems surprised saying, "I would think that a team like yours with all that talent would be itching to move up to Chunin level."

Rame Tsu comments, "Our Sensei is more concerned with being a pervert. He hasn't really taught us anything that we could not have figured out on our own."

"_What is with this all of a sudden?_" the Hokage ponders as she looks over them all, _"First Kuroda doesn't want to participate and then the top Genin team as well." _

_"I wonder what the real reason is behind them not wanting to join in_," Kuroda wonders as he looks at the girls, _"With a team like that they should be more than ready for the exams."_

"Your whole team is in agreement on this?" the Hokage asks, looking towards the reclusive Shun Kashi.

"Yes, my lady," he replies with a nod, repressing his emotions as usual.

"Fine, if none of you are going to participate then I will give you a mission instead," the 8th Hokage decides, "And since Kuroda's teammates are still in the hospital, he will join you on the mission. Report back tomorrow so I can sort out the details."

"Yes ma'am," they all say in unison.

As Kuroda and Team 15 file out of the Hokage's office, Ichimaru and his Team 10 pass by. "You guys got a mission?" Kuroda asks curiously.

"No, we just need to talk to the Hokage about something," Kenta replies vaguely, looking off in a different direction.

"I take it that you're not going to participate in the Chunin exams," Kuroda says dryly.

"How did you guess?" Yui responds, her eyebrows arching in surprise.

"It's the same thing I was just in there about," he reveals, "Same goes for Team 15."

"Wow, really?" Ichimaru comments, "Knowing Shun I thought he would be burning to move up the ranks already."

"I guess you can never tell what people are really thinking," Kuroda shrugs as he walks off, "Well, good luck, I hope she doesn't throw anything at you."

"He was joking about that last part right?" Kenta whispers.

"I don't know," Yui replies, "The 8th Hokage is known to have a blazing temper. She is nicknamed the Princess of Fire after all."

"That's not what the nickname is for," Ichimaru scoffs, "It's because she…"

**(Well that is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Kuroda's parents are supposed to be dead, but who is this strange woman he used to call mother? And why do his memories hide her face? With the delivery of the Sculpture complete. will this old wound effect him as sets off on a new mission? Read the next chapter to find out. As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	33. The Tea Country

**************************************************(Welcome back! This is the First Chapter of a new 5 Part Arc. Kuroda's regular squad is still recovering in the hospital. Since he is 100% he has been assigned to accompany Team 15 on their new mission. Will they be able to work together, or will his presence cause conflict within the team? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"Wait a minute, why are we here again?" asks Tousen Nahana as he scratches his head. His dirty-blonde hair is packed with so much gel, to keep it standing straight up, that it stays perfectly in place even as he messes with it. Team 15 along with Kuroda is standing in a waiting room outside a more formal meeting room. The room is a simple off-white color with sliding panels on two sides and a few wooden chairs to sit down on. Kuroda and Shun are quietly sitting on two cream-colored chairs watching all the commotion.

"You're the Jonin, you're the one who should have the most information about the mission," Rame Tsu says, a vein bulging out of her forehead as she stabs her finger at her mentor.

"I thought you were all paying attention though," he replies waving his hands innocently.

"Ugh, you idiot," she sighs as she slaps her forehead.

"Is he…serious?" Kuroda whispers cautiously, to the dark-skinned boy seated beside him.

"No, he just likes messing around with Naoko and Rame Tsu," Shun whispers back, "He acts like a fool, but he is actually really talented. He just likes to be eccentric because he feeds off people's reactions."

"Please, won't you explain it to me?" Tousen pleads, as he is on his knees begging, "I'll make the village look bad if I go inside and don't know what we are here for."

"Fine, I'll sum it up for you," Naoko sighs sourly, "We are in the Tea Country because the Wasabi Clan has been having trouble with a man who owes them a lot of money. He has been entering their gambling houses all over the area and wears a different disguise every time. The Clan's own debt collectors haven't been able to catch him, so they hired us to do it for them."

"Oh, that's right," Tousen says as he jumps to his feet and puts his hand under his chin to look like a wise man, "You know the Tea Country is famous for their gambling houses and the variety of different games you can bet on. Why, the 5th Hokage used to wander these lands searching for the best game around. What a glorious woman! Such beauty and grace and power! It was long before my time, but she got a reputation for her gambling. They used to call her…"

"We don't need to know about your necrophilia fantasies!" Rame Tsu shouts, "Just go inside, we've made them wait for us too long already."

"Hey, don't be shouting about that kind of stuff," he shushes, trying to calm her down "Everyone will hear and think I am a pervert."

"You are a pervert!" the girls shout in unison.

"So harsh," he says, cowering in a corner, overwrought with despair.

"Is it always like this?" Kuroda asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Always," Shun sighs, resting his chin in his hand.

"Alright we better go in and talk to the Clan Chief to see if there have been any new developments," Tousen announces, suddenly recovering from his depression. He opens the sliding panel and they enter the beige meeting room. The room is already occupied with several men in formal attire. Important members of the Clan are sitting in two parallel lines with the head of the clan at the far end. He has sharp black hair even though he seems to be entering into the later years of his life. He is dressed in blue robes and seated cross-legged sipping a cup of tea.

"Ahh, you must be the team sent by the Leaf Village, please have a seat," he says politely, motioning with his hand towards the empty mats on the ground.

"Thank you, sir," Tousen replies formally as he sits, "I am Tousen Nohana. This is Shun, Naoko, Rame Tsu, and Kuroda. It is a pleasure to be working with the Wasabi Clan again."

"Yes, we have a long and prosperous history with the Leaf," the leader replies, "I just wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Yes, let us get down to business," the Jonin responds, "What can you tell us about the situation?"

The clan leader motions his hands and one of the lesser members hands a scroll to the Jonin leader. He unrolls and examines it and then passes it along to Shun.

"This man owes us a substantial debt, which he gained a few months ago. He opened up a tab at several different locations and lost lots of money. But after a while he began winning large amounts," the head of the clan explains, "Our collectors were sent after him, but he seems to have ninja-like abilities."

"What do you mean?" Shun inquires, his neutral expression changing into a frown..

"I've been able to corner him a few times with my team," says one of the lesser clan members, "I have seen his face several times and each time it looks completely different. Also every time we corner him he has been able to disappear in an instant."

"Sounds like a Transformation Technique and a Body Flicker Technique," Naoko whispers to her best friend.

"Yeah, I agree," Rame Tsu says nodding.

"However, he does have a unique method of betting," the clan leader explains, "That is how we have been able to recognize him each time."

"I see, and what exactly is this betting style?" Tousen inquires.

The members of the Wasabi clans exchange significant glances, hesitant to respond to the inquiry. The Clan leader clears his throat and then nods towards one of the other members, giving his permission to reveal the information.

* * *

After the meeting the team is shown to their quarters and left to discuss their strategy for capturing the elusive gambler. They are given a single room, but it large enough to comfortably fit five beds plus a few dressers and it has its own private bathroom.

"Well, it all seems pretty obvious to me," Tousen says, leaning against a wall, "We just have to wait until a message comes in from the Wasabi Clan. Once we know that the gambler is at one of the betting houses we can immediately go and capture him."

"You make it sound like it will be simple," Naoko responds, plopping down on one of the beds.

"It'll be fine," Rame Tsu interjects, "We just have to do what we are best at. Beat up the bad guy."

"It is just a waiting game then," Shun states.

"Isn't anyone curious about the motives of this guy?" Kuroda asks, "I mean, he knows that the Wasabi are on to his scheme, so why does he stay in the country? He could easily go to another country and restart there."

"True, but like I said earlier the Tea Country is famous for having a large number of gambling houses," Tousen reiterates as he picks some dirt off his shoulder, "No other country has this many within such a short distance of each other. If you look around it may not look like a rich country, but there is a lot of cash flowing around each and every day."

"You work where the money is," Shun nods.

"I guess," Kuroda replies, rubbing his chin, "But still there has to be some ulterior motive."

"Well, we can interrogate him once we catch him," Naoko suggests, stretching her arms over her head.

"I'm sure the Wasabi Clan will want to take care of that," Rame Tsu says, with a happy grin.

* * *

Over the next few days the team lounges around waiting for a call to come, but none does. Everyone starts to get restless, itching to get into a battle. Eventually Tousen decides that he will pass the time by trying his luck in a casino.

"Sounds like fun, I've never actually been gambling before," Kuroda says, jumping off his bed.

"Oh, sorry, but I'll be the only one going," Tousen announces from behind the dressing panel, "No one else can come."

"What? Why not?" Naoko questions.

"Well, that should be obvious," Tousen points out as he jumps out and reveals his brand new lime-colored tuxedo, "You're all minors. You're too young to gamble."

"What? That doesn't make any sense," she exclaims.

"Yeah, I mean we can risk our lives on dangerous missions, but we can't gamble?" Rame Tsu adds with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Hey, don't blame me," he says innocently, "I didn't make the rules. Anyways I'll be out for a while. Let me know if any messages come in. Don't make a move without me."

"Hey, wait, are you sure this is a wise…" Kuroda starts to say, but before he can get the rest of the sentence out Tousen has zoomed out the door.

"Same old Sensei," Shun comments, shaking his head.

"I bet he's not even going gamble," Rame Tsu speculates.

"Yeah, he is probably going to a brothel, because he is a pervert!" Naoko adds.

_"Well, this is certainly different than a mission with Team 3,_" Kuroda thinks as he plops back down on the bed, "_But now that Tousen is gone I could benefit from this opportunity_." He stands back up and grabs his weapons holster off the table and secures it to his leg.

As he heads for the door Naoko questions, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going out for a bit of exploring," Kuroda replies innocently, "I've never been in this country before, so I thought I'd take a look around."

"What happens if the gambler shows up?" Rame Tsu asks.

"Hey, I'm just an extra on this mission anyways," he says, "I'm sure you can handle it on your own if it comes down to it."

"Well, he's right about that," Naoko agrees.

"Fine, but we're not going to be responsible if you get into any trouble," Rame Tsu warns, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"See you later then," he says, waving as he exits.

"Hey, where are you going, Shun?" Naoko questions when the dark-skinned boy follows after Kuroda. He gives no response or explanation as he leaves.

"Typical men," Rame Tsu sighs, "Always leaving the women to do the work while they go out and play."

"Whatever, at least we get some time away from that perverted Sensei of ours," Naoko says, falling back onto her bed.

"Yeah and I don't think he'll be back for a while. So maybe we can have some fun of our own," Rame Tsu suggests with a hopeful smile.

******************************************************(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? While the squad waits for their target to make an appearance Kuroda decides to take a walk. But what are his true motives for this sudden urge to explore? Read the next chapter to find out. As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	34. Lost and Found

**************************************************(Welcome back! This is the Second Chapter of a new 5 Part Arc. The Leaf Ninja are scattered all over the place, but can they come together when the target surfaces? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Kuroda exits the guest room, faintly hearing a fading conversation between voices as he walks away. He quickly exits the mansion grounds and heads out towards the town proper. He takes this opportunity to explore the region and keeps a vague idea in the back of his mind that he might find someone or something useful. He walks the streets of the nearby village, easily blending in with the locals. He takes note of the various shops; most of them are poorly constructed or very old. Almost all of them provide tools or goods that would be considered junk back in Konoha. The only shops that seem to have anything worthwhile are in the food markets. The main offering is various types of fish, which isn't surprising considering the country is surrounded by water. Yet there is plenty of produce like rice and beans. As he continues his examination of the shops and structures he goes over everything he knows about the country.

_"From what I can remember, this country doesn't have any sort of ninja force or village,"_ he thinks as he walks past a sushi shop, the tasty aroma of the food drifting past his nose, _"If they specifically need the help of ninja they usual call on the Leaf or Mist Villages, and in rare cases the Hidden Cloud Village. The Feudal Lord is technically the leader of the country, but due to the economic importance of their gambling establishments the Wasabi Clan are the ones that actually control it. Their forces are the ones that enforce the laws and keep order."_

He turns to head down a different street when he feels a tingling down the back of his neck as if someone is watching him. _"I'm being followed,_" he thinks, continuing to walk forward, not turning around to try and see the tail, _"Is the Wasabi Clan keeping tabs on me? No, that's not it. The person tailing me is seems kinda familiar. There is something about this chakra signature that I recognize. Wait a minute I know who this chakra belongs to. It is Shun, but why is he following me? Is he under the orders of the Hokage, or does he have his own suspicions? Well, either way it doesn't matter since so far there hasn't been anything worthwhile in this country."_

* * *

A dark brown hand firmly grips onto a dirt-covered brick, allowing the owner of the hand to hide in the large windowsill of a broken-down, old building. Shun's eyes stay locked onto his target, searching for signs of the next movement. As soon as Kuroda turns the corner Shun takes off towards the next place where he can hide, but still observe. His hands are covered with calluses due to the extreme training he does everyday and he barely feels it when latches onto the rough surfaces of the buildings he uses for cover. After a while he starts to get bolder and moves in closer and closer until he sees Kuroda's head start to turn and he jumps into the first opening he can find. _  
_

_"That was close, he almost saw me,"_ Shun thinks as he takes refuge inside a small bookstore, _"I think I'm in the clear, but I'll need to be more careful. I'm not used to sneaking around like this, so this is a good experience for me. But what exactly is Kuroda up to? When he left he seemed like he had a specific goal he wanted to accomplish, but he hasn't done anything but walk around. He hasn't even gone into any of the shops."_

He spots a mirror in a display case and watches as Kuroda examines something through a window but then quickly moves on. Shun frowns as he watches Kuroda's progress, but still takes off after him._  
_

* * *

The day drags on and Kuroda continues to explore the rest of the village even though he doesn't find anything of note. He allows Shun to tail him the entire time, not even attempting to shake him off.

"Well, this is disappointing, but I guess it wasn't a complete waste of time," he says to himself, "I did learn a few things about the country. I guess it is time to head back now."

He starts to take a step forward, but before his foot hits the pavement his body disappears.

* * *

"What the hell? Where did he go?" wonders Shun, from a nearby alley, as he sees the black-haired boy completely vanish from view.

"Are you ready to go back?" says a voice from behind him.

Shun spins around to find Kuroda standing there. His eyebrows rise in alarm and he questions, "How did you get…?"

Kuroda just smirks and leans against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sensing he won't get a response, Shun sticks his hands in his pockets and sighs, "When did you figure out I was following you?"

"I've known for a while now," Kuroda admits, trying not to gloat too much, "I could have lost you at any time, but I figured you had your reasons so I let you tail me for the day."

_"He let me tail him?"_ Shun ponders silently, his curiosity overpowering his anger over being one-upped.

"Come on, we should return now," Kuroda says turning to head back to the Wasabi Clan headquarters.

"Right," Shun responds absently, following after him while still pondering why Kuroda allowed him to follow him around for the day.

* * *

When the boys arrive back they are immediately subjected to a severe lecture from the women of Team 15.

"Where were you?" Rame Tsu questions, poking her finger into Kuroda's chest.

"What were you doing?" Naoko adds, also poking her finger.

"Why were you gone so long?" Rame Tsu asks, pushing him towards the wall.

"What if we had gotten the signal?" Naoko demands, making him back up even more.

"Well…I…uh…" Kuroda stutters, scratching his head, unaccustomed to this assault of questions.

"Relax, nothing happened so it is fine," Shun says, attempting to calm down the situation.

"I'm not going to relax," Naoko replies furiously, "I don't know how you do things on Team 3, but on this team we don't just go running off without telling anyone where we are going and when we will be back. We take our duty as shinobi seriously!"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt," says a young man kneeling down outside the sliding panels.

"Yes, do you need something?" Shun replies.

"Moments ago the Clan leader received a message that the mysterious gambler has been spotted at one of our gambling dens," the young man explains, "He requests head out to capture or eliminate the man."

"Can we have the location?" Shun asks as he slides open the panel. Everyone seemingly forgets about the quarrel moments earlier in the face of the message.

"Yes, here you are," the messenger says as he hands over a slip of paper.

"Thank you," Shun says before sliding the panel back, "Everyone get your gear ready, were heading out."

"Wait a minute; don't you think we should wait until Tousen returns?" Kuroda asks, concerned about the apparent ease that this team has with keeping their squad leader out of the loop. He represses a smirk as his thoughts flash on the irony of the situation.

"It might be a long time before we get another chance to catch this guy," Rame Tsu argues, "We can't afford to wait."

"Yeah, but if we go in unprepared we could end up facing off against somebody who's abilities are far superior to ours. That's the whole point of having a Jonin assigned to be the leader of the team," Kuroda counters.

"I agree with that," Naoko says, "But Rame Tsu is also right that we can't pass up this opportunity. At the very least we should do a recon."

"We can do a recon and then if it looks promising we can move in for the capture," Rame Tsu suggests."

"I'm inclined to agree with that," Shun says, "It looks like the best option."

"I still think that we should…" Kuroda starts to say.

"Sorry, Kuroda, the vote is three to one," Shun interrupts, "We can have the Wasabi Clan locate Tousen-sensei and send him to the location. We'll discuss the details of our strategy on the way, let's move out."

"Alright then, it is your team," Kuroda says, reluctantly following the others out the door.

* * *

"This is the place," says Shun when they arrive outside of a sleazy-looking establishment on the outskirts of a village in the northeast part of the country.

"It would be easy to trap this guy inside," Naoko says, "But then he might take hostages and civilians could get hurt."

"Maybe we should send someone inside to scope things out," Kuroda suggests.

"We are all underage," Rame Tsu points out.

"Did you forget that we are ninja?" Kuroda replies, "We can use a transformation Jutsu."

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" says Tousen Nahana rather loudly, bursting with eccentricity as he walks outside for a quick break from betting, "It is good you came by, now you can help me carry all the money. I've been winning tons off some sucker in there. But why are you here anyway? You're supposed to be back at the Wasabi headquarters, waiting for the gambler to show up." He tips a bottle covered by a brown paper bag up to his mouth and gulps down some of the liquid inside.

"Sensei be quiet, you're too loud," Naoko urges.

"Shut up, you idiot! You'll give us away!" Rame Tsu whisper-shouts.

"Huh? What?" he responds, taking a break from sipping his alcohol and stumbling around in confusion.

* * *

Their arguing is interrupted as a man inside the gambling den releases a smoke bomb. Everyone inside starts coughing as the gas spreads everywhere and reduces visibility. Drunks stumble about, women shriek, and people in serious debt swipe as much cash as they can during the confusion. A perverted man tries to take advantage of the situation and cop a feel. Unluckily for him he happens to grab the breasts of a Judo expert. The woman tosses him over her shoulder and out the front door. He bursts through the doors, taking them off their hinges on his way.

"Crap, something is going on in there," Shun notes, concern on his face as he runs towards the open door. Rame Tsu and Naoko quickly pick up on his intentions and form up on his sides.

Suddenly something crashes through a window sending glass everywhere. The figure lands on the dirt and then bolts away from the area.

"Dammit, there he is," Naoko calls, "Quick, everyone after him."

The Genin take off after the gambler, leaving Tousen standing there utterly baffled.

"What's going on here? What was that all about?" the Jonin wonders looking at all of the people flooding out of the smoke-filled den, "Wait a minute…" After realizing that he will not receive any of the money he just won, he figures out that the sucker was the guy they were looking for. He takes one last swig of his liquor, tosses the bottle to the side, and then he takes off after them.

**********************************************************************************************************(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The chase is on! Can the Genin capture the target and will Tousen ever catch up? Read the next chapter to find out. As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	35. The Criminal and the Prodigy

**********************************************************************************************************(Welcome back! This is the Third Chapter of a new 5 Part Arc. The criminal is fast, but are ninja faster? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

The four Genin race after the fleeing criminal, determined not to lose track of him. He leads them on a winding path through the town, trying every trick in the book to lose them. Cutting through buildings, making quick and unexpected turns, causing objects to fall in their path. But the Leaf Ninja stay on him like a pack of wolves homing in on the scent of a tasty meal. Soon the gambler sees that his tactics aren't going to work so he exits the town and makes way towards the beach.

"This guy is pretty fast, but it looks like we are keeping up with him," Shun pants as they chase down the target, the excitement due to an anticipation of battle showing on his face.

"Why is he heading towards the ocean?" Rame Tsu questions from the rear of the formation as the terrain switches from dirt to sand.

"He could have some sort of ship docked somewhere for a quick escape," Naoko suggests.

"But right now we aren't near any ports," Shun says as their target turns and they chase him along the beach.

"It's possible he has a hidden ship, but I have a feeling that he has a different plan," Kuroda mentions, not elaborating on what his thoughts are.

"Well, whatever," Shun replies, "Tousen-sensei is catching up to us and once he is here we can really get going."

All of a sudden they run into an extremely dense mist. The wet dew clings to them, making their skin feel sticky and impeding their movement. The air is thick and moist, a ghostly grey blanket sweeps over the area making the visibility horrendous. The group comes to a stop, not being able to see where their target went. They instantly put their backs together and draw kunai so they can guard in case of an attack from any side. Strict training and drills from back in the academy days has allowed them to execute this movement without even needing to speak.

"I know this Jutsu," Kuroda says, instantly recognizing it as the Hidden Mist Technique, "I think we can say for sure that we are dealing with a ninja. We need to get out of this quickly."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Rame Tsu complains, "I can barely see two feet in front of me!"

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!" a familiar voice shouts. A concentrated burst of wind tears a hole through the mist. More small bursts follow until the mist Jutsu has been cut down to size and practically all of it is gone. Tousen quickly runs over and joins his young students.

"Great timing, Sensei," Shun says, his expression now eager knowing that they can't fail now that their team leader has joined them.

"That is a pretty cool Jutsu you have there," Kuroda praises, a hint of envy mixed into the compliment.

"It is one of my specialties," Tousen boasts, "I learned it from an ancient…"

"We don't need to hear the story again," Naoko interrupts, "Get focused! The enemy could still be nearby."

Indeed the gambler is nearby and the misty cover soon dissolves around the criminal, showing his form. He wears a dark brown shirt and slacks with a grey cloak. The hood is up over his head, covering most of his sharp white hair and barely showing his green eyes. Instead of moving to run away he is simply staring at the group with an annoyed expression upon his face.

Tousen acts quickly and uses hand signs before announcing, "Water Style: Syrup Capture Field!" He spits out his chakra infused water over a wide area in front of them. The gambler is taken off guard and the syrup washes over his feet. He attempts to move, but the syrup is highly adhesive and he is trapped within it.

Before anyone else can move Rame Tsu hits the enemy in the chest with two superbly aimed shuriken. However, the gambler turns out to be a Water Clone and splashes onto the ground.

"Over there," Shun shouts as he points, seeing the gambler sneak into a nearby cave. The team quickly moves to follow him in with Tousen taking the lead, followed by Shun, Kuroda, then Naoko, and Rame Tsu in the rear.

"This place is pretty big, maybe we should split up to track him down," Naoko suggests as they run past the dark cave walls, her eyes alert for any hint of movement. Light inside the cave is scarce, but so far it just seems to be one long passageway with an occasional tunnel jutting off in a different direction. But the smaller tunnels have low ceilings and walls so close together that only an animal could pass through them.

"Not a good idea," Kuroda advises, "This might be a trick to split us up and make us easier targets. It happened on my last mission."

"I agree, it is best if we stay together," Tousen nods, giving a vote of confidence to the new addition.

"I placed markers at the entrance, so we'll know if he tries to go around us and escape," Rame Tsu reveals.

"Good thinking," Tousen compliments, "Now everyone be on guard, there could be traps in here."

"I think I just saw something move up ahead, Sensei," Shun says, "We should hurry before we lose him."

* * *

"You should give up," Shun calls as Team 15 and Kuroda finally corner the gambler in a large cavern, "You have nowhere left to run."

"If you surrender and come with us quietly you won't be harmed," Tousen offers, not really expecting the criminal to accept.

"Who says I was running?" the gambler replies as he places his hands together. He is instantly surrounded by smoke, and when it clears away a young woman is revealed. She has deep blue hair down to her shoulders and wears a blue tank top and a light-brown skirt. Her expression suggests that everything is going according to plan.

"Wait a minute," Tousen says immediately recognizing her, "That is Kasumi Momochi a Jonin from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"That is correct," Kasumi replies, "And you are…?"

"She doesn't recognize me," Tousen complains as he drops down into a squatting position and sulks.

"What a failure," Rame Tsu sighs, her hand covering her face in shame.

"You're so pathetic," Naoko adds, tired of her mentor's overly dramatic outbursts.

"Everyone be on guard," Tousen warns, reflecting the seriousness of the situation as he stands back up, "She may look young, but she is a child prodigy and extremely dangerous. Some of our sources even predict that she will eventually be named as the next Mizukage."

"What? Really?" Naoko inquires with excitement.

_"Even if she is an enemy, it is still cool to know that a woman will become one of the rulers of a ninja village,"_ Rame Tsu secretly thinks.

"_The future Mizukage, huh?"_ Kuroda ponders.

_"What is the Hidden Mist doing sending someone like her to make mischief in a country allied with the Leaf?"_ Tousen wonders, observing her carefully for any sign of action.

"_Tousen is pretty serious now,_" Shun thinks, picking up on his sensei's demeanor, "_That means she must be really strong."_

"You are pretty well informed," Kasumi says, "Although that stuff about me becoming a Kage is a bit premature. The old man won't be going away anytime soon. In any case it is irrelevant. Now that my cover is blown my mission has ended, but before I can return to my village I have to kill all of you.

Tousen steps in front, putting his arm in front of the others and announces, "All right, all of you stand back, I am going to take her on by mys…."

But before he can finish both Shun and Kuroda create Shadow Clones and jump in front to start an attack run at her.

"So eager to die," Kasumi comments to herself as she prepares to counterattack.

"Damn fools," Tousen comments as he hesitates on how to proceed.

"Rushing in without a plan, how stupid can boys get?" Naoko comments through gritted teeth, her eyes showing just how worried she really is about them.

"What do we do, Sensei?" Rame Tsu asks, turning to him for orders.

"We'll stay back here and provide support from long range," Tousen orders, "Start preparing your Jutsu."

"Right," nods Naoko as she starts making hand signs. Rame Tsu nods, slips off her backpack, and starts withdrawing things from inside.

"I want to see just how strong you really are, Kasumi of the Mist!" Shun growls as he charges in with his kunai. He lunges forward, aiming his weapon straight for her heart.

"Too predictable," she whispers as she bends over backwards and then twists in the air, landing a spin kick while they are parallel to the ground. Her kick practically tears through him and when he impacts the ground the clone instantly turns into white smoke.

"You're mine!" yells another copy of the afro-haired ninja, coming in from the side.

"I said too predictable," Kasumi repeats as she continues her rotation and smashes her knee into the boy's chin. He flies up into the air, seeming to levitate for a moment, and then falls back to the earth and then explodes into white smoke.

"My turn now," announces Kuroda as he falls down from above before she has even landed back on the earth. His falling axe kick combines his own strength with the power of gravity to produce a tremendous attack.

Yet all Kasumi does once she lands is cross her arms over each other and raise them up high. Kuroda's heel smashes into her defensively placed arms. "You guys must have something in your ears," Kasumi says with a wicked smirk on her lips.

_"Impossible, she blocked my attack?"_ Kuroda thinks in astonishment. The attack does zero damage, and the only real affect is the ground around the Mist Kunoichi's feet sinks down into an impact crater. Kasumi quickly twists her arms around and grabs hold of the Leaf Ninja's leg and slams him into the ground. After a few seconds of lying there the clone explodes into smoke.

"If we can't hit you on our own…" Shun starts to say as he charges at her from behind.

"…Then we will just have to work together," Kuroda finishes as he charges from the front.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Kasumi sighs as she stands completely still. Both boys pull back their right arms so that their blows will have more power. When they are within range their fists fly forward, aiming for her head.

At the last second Kasumi bends forward, ducking under both the attacks. Their fists crash into each other's faces, sending them both reeling back. At the same time as she begins making hand signs Kasumi stands tall and slides over, landing a shuffle kick in Kuroda's gut and sending him flying across the cavern.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu," she declares once she is finished weaving. She sticks her left arm out towards Shun and a blob of water spreads out, encompassing the boy in a 360 degree cage. He is completely trapped inside her Jutsu and even when he punches and kicks the walls of the sphere it does nothing to help his situation.

"Damn, she got Shun!" Naoko yells, still in the middle of preparing her attack.

With only her right hand Kasumi weaves more hand signs and says, "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu." A blob of water rises up from one of the puddles on the ground and morphs into a perfect imitation. As soon as it gains its final form it charges towards the remaining Leaf Ninja.

"Ninja Art: Manipulating Attack Blades!" Naoko shouts as several kunai spread out and seem to levitate in front of her. In truth the weapons are connected to her by way of a chakra thread. She sends her Jutsu flying ahead in multiple directions to try and free Shun. But the Water Clone jumps in front of its creator and uses a kunai to deflect them all. The clang of metal on metal rings out with each deflection and the attacking kunai clatter harmlessly to the ground.

Tousen takes the chance to launch his own attack. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" he yells as he reels his head back and gathers air in his cheek. His head snaps forward and, as he opens his mouth, all the air rushes out in the form of a deadly attack. As the menacing ball of air rockets forward the water clone moves to sacrifice itself and take the attack, however the air bullet is far too fast. In the end Kasumi reluctantly pulls her arm out of the water prison so she can avoid the attack. The water falls down all around Shun, releasing him from the spherical confinement.

"_I forgot about that wind Jutsu_," Kasumi thinks, "_I'll have to remember to watch out for it_." Suddenly her water clone bursts right in front of her, scattering the liquid it is made of onto the ground.

"Nice work, Naoko," says Rame Tsu as starts hurling a huge swarm of shuriken at the enemy.

"_Dammit, she was able to turn around the kunai after the clone deflected them_," Kasumi thinks as she draws her own kunai and begins to dodge and deflect the wave of shuriken, "_That must be the pu…"_

"Don't forget about me!" Kuroda shouts as he charges at her from behind.

"_Crap, how is he still conscious? I'll have to use that Jutsu then_," she thinks as she begins to make hand signs.

******************************************************(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? It is Five vs. One, but which side is really the one at a disadvantage? Read the next chapter to find out. As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	36. Kasumi Momochi

**********************************************************************************************************(Welcome back! This is the Fourth Chapter of a new 5 Part Arc. Kasumi Momochi, a prodigy from the Hidden Mist and in line to be the next Mizukage. Does Team 15 stand a chance against her? The criminal is fast, but are ninja faster? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Kuroda rises back up to his feet, the decision already made about his next move. He watches his comrades face off with the powerful and beautiful young ninja from the Hidden Mist. He waits patiently and counts himself lucky that no one is paying any attention to him. This is most likely due to the fact that Team 15 is not used to working as a five man squad and their opponent is too busy dealing with them to notice him. He sees his opportunity as Naoko uses some strange hand gestures and is able to make fallen kunai rise up from the earth and attack the water clone.

* * *

With everything in place and no one the least bit wiser he starts the second phase of his plan. "I'm not going to let you complete that Jutsu!" Kuroda yells as he sprints forward in an attempt to stop Kasumi from executing her latest move. Yet out of nowhere another clone of the Mist Ninja smashes her fist into his face and sends him crashing into a wall. His body is limp and unmoving even as rubble from the wall falls on top of him.

"Another clone!" Rame Tsu exclaims, too late.

"Kuroda!" Shun yells, wanting to run over and assist, but hesitant to expose himself to attack.

_"But where has it been hiding?"_ Naoko wonders, searching around the cave for concealed spots.

_"When did she make…"_ Tousen thinks, trying to recall each part of the battle so far.

_"What the hell?"_ Kasumi thinks, flabbergasted, _"That's not my…"_

Everyone, including the real Kasumi, is stunned at this occurrence and they disregard all their training and freeze in place. Then suddenly four more clones appear. Rame Tsu is the first to notice, but before she can warn the others she is hit from behind and everything goes black. As everyone else looks her way they are attacked in a similar manner. Within seconds each member of Team 15 has been knocked unconscious with a blow to the back of the neck.

Panic setting in, Kasumi frantically searches around the room for answers, _"What the hell is going on? Where the hell did all those clones come from? I certainly didn't create them"_

Kuroda stands up from his feigned unconsciousness, pushing dirt and rubble off his body, and orders, "Take Team 15's bodies outside. Rough them up a bit so it looks like they were all in battle, and make sure they stay unconscious until I come out."

"Yeah, we know what to do," one of the clones replies, rolling his eyes, before hefting Naoko's listless body over his shoulder.

Kasumi stares at the boy in utter confusion and asks, "What the heck are you doing? How did you make all of those clones and transform them into copies of me without anyone seeing? And why the hell are you attacking ninja from your own team?"

Kuroda shrugs and comments, "Why would I tell the secrets of my Jutsu to you? I will however say that I took out my own team because I wanted to be alone with you."

Kasumi starts laughing hysterically, "You are a fool for wanting to fight an advanced Jonin like me by yourself. There is no way you can win with all those weak attacks you used earlier. I barely even had to try."

"I was only using a tenth of my power to attack earlier," Kuroda casually retorts before he throws a few kunai at her and then disappears from view.

Kasumi sidesteps the knives, and then is attacked with a kick from behind by Kuroda. She spins around and blocks the attack with her left arm and then catches his leg and throws him against the ground saying, "So you are faster than you showed earlier. Your speed is impressive for a Genin, but it is still not good enough."

As the dust clears Kuroda's body turns into smoke and the original Kuroda appears above Kasumi and lands a powerful axe kick to the head. Her body melts into a pool of water. Then she materializes next to him and traps him in a Water Prison Jutsu.

She comments, "Good strategy, but you are not the only one who can create a clone within only a few seconds." A puff of smoke appears inside the Water Prison and Kasumi releases the Jutsu with an angry look on her face.

She yells, "I'm getting pissed off and now I'm not going hold back anymore. I'll just use some of my more advanced Jutsu to kill you quickly."

Five clones materialize out of thin air and charge at her. She takes out a kunai and tears the replications to shreds; Dodging their punches and kicks with ease while landing multiple hits of her own. After a quick couple of strikes the individual clones lose stability and explode into harmless smoke.

When one of the clones does not disappear she kicks it away and quickly uses some hand signs. "Water Style: Rapid Crasher!" she shouts as a stream of highly pressurized water shoots out of her palm and straight at Kuroda at a very fast speed while at the same time pushing her backwards.

He is able to get most of his body out of the way, but the attack hits his left arm and nearly rips it off his body. His face contorts in anguish as he feels his muscles being torn apart inside his arm. The force of the attack throws off his balance and he twists around, falling to his knees. He immediately feels the shooting pain in his left arm and struggles to hold in a scream of agony. The pain is like nothing he has ever felt before, and he knows his arm is severely injured.

With gasping breaths Kuroda forces himself to make hand signs and a Shadow Clone soon pops up beside him. Without delay its hands start to produce a faint green glow as it uses the Mystical Palm Technique to heal him.

"You disrespectful little punk!" Kasumi yells in a rage, her anger growing by the second, "Do you really think I am going to allow you to just sit there and heal yourself in the middle of a battle!"

She lifts her arm up again and fires off another Rapid Crasher at him. This time his eyes glow yellow and a violent yet controlled fury washes over his normally complacent and confident expression. He instantly transports right behind her and slashes her back with a kunai. She falls to the ground screaming in agony. He quietly steps over her, resuming his normal demeanor, and walks over to his clone to begin healing his arm again.

Kasumi struggles to sit up and groans, "Impossible, no one can move that fast. Besides, you were only half as fast as I was, so there is no way you should be able to do that."

Kuroda sighs, "I already told you I was only using a tenth of my power. As a Jonin you should know to never underestimate an opponent that you know nothing about." Kuroda examines his arm, seemingly satisfied with the state of it, even though it is not fully healed, and then walks toward Kasumi.

"How dare you lecture me, you little brat," Kasumi yells, blood soaking the back of her shirt as she rolls over onto her hands and knees.

Ignoring her comments, Kuroda replies, "This battle is over, and now I need to hurry and fulfill my objective before the others wake up."

Kasumi somehow struggles to her feet appearing even more enraged than earlier. Through her willpower and ferocity she is able to stand tall and charge at him. He easily dodges her punch and this time lands a huge slash across her chest with a kunai. She falls to the ground, landing on her side with another tortured scream.

Kuroda eyes focus on her more intensely, "I'm impressed. You are indeed a highly-skilled ninja. That first wound was so deep that you shouldn't even be able to walk right now. I really don't want to kill you. I'm not a cruel man. I'm very willing to spare your life. All I ask in exchange is that you serve under me from now on."

"Screw you!" she shouts before spiting in his face and then jumping up and away across the room. She immediately starts a long, complex chain of hand signs.

Kuroda smiles, his first genuine smile in a long time, and comments, "You just keep surprising me. To think that you still have enough chakra to do what I assume is an extremely advanced Jutsu."

Kasumi responds, "Prepare yourself, this Jutsu is going to send you straight to hell!"

"Really? I'm eager to see it then," he replies, shifting back into a battle stance. His knees are slightly bent so he is able to move quickly. His eyes are attentive, trying to read the style and type of attack. His arms are in position, but relaxed so they can act at a moments notice.

Once she finishes the hand signs she screams, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" She uses her chakra to gather all the moisture in the cavern and all the pools of water on the ground.

A huge river of water rises up behind her and surges toward Kuroda, and he has no way to escape it. The chakra fueled water takes on the shape of a frenzied dragon and smashes into the young Leaf Ninja. He is tossed around inside the water and slammed against the cave wall. Once the liquid washes away Kasumi throws some kunai at Kuroda to finish the job, but his body goes up in smoke.

"Did you forget about the shadow clone I created to heal me?" the boy's voice says, echoing around the room.

She falls down to her knees exhausted, "Curse you and your Clone Jutsu."

Kuroda appears behind Kasumi, wraps an arm around her, and presses a kunai knife to her throat. He whispers into her ear, restating his proposition, "My offer is still on the table. Your continued existence in this world in exchange for your servitude."

"_How is he so strong? He is still so young. Is he even more of a genius then I am?_" Kasumi thinks to herself, "_I will probably be executed if I go back to the village and tell them I failed this mission. If I don't accept his offer then I am dead. What should I do?" _

"What say you, Kasumi Momochi of the Village Hidden in the Mist?" he asks.

"I… accept your offer," she answers, her head drooping in defeat and shame.

Kuroda takes out a scroll from his pouch and unrolls it in front of her. Then he orders, "Sign your name in blood to bind the agreement."

After a moment of hesitation she wipes her finger in the blood from her chest wound and signs her name.

"Excellent," he says removing his weapon from her neck and then rolling up the scroll, "And now, I'll need you to take off your clothes."

"…what did you say?" She says in hesitation. A surging pain flares through her body, making her writhe in agony.

Kuroda tells her, "This pain will happen every time you don't do as I ask. It is not fatal, but it hurts a lot. I suggest you obey if you want it to stop."

Unable to bear the torture she quickly fumbles to strip off her clothes. Relieved when the pain ceases, she slowly removes all of her garments, wincing every time a movement causes one of her wounds to flicker up with pain. As an accomplished and highly-trained ninja Kasumi does not let show any emotional discomfort with the situation. Once she is unclothed he has her lie on her back and holds his hand out above her searching for the right spot. When he finds it he takes a kunai and lightly carves a special seal into the flesh right below her lowest rib. Then he makes a few hand signs and pours some of his chakra into the mark. After a minute, the mark dims and soon is no longer visible.

Kuroda stands and starts to wipe his kunai off on his shirt and says, "You're to inform no one about the ceremony I just preformed. Oh, and you can put your clothes back on."

"What did you just do to me?" she asks as she slowly redresses, her injuries still throbbing.

"I gave you a gift," he replies.

"You think a cursed seal is a gift?" she questions, her voice sounding morbid and grim as she no longer has the energy to express anger.

"Interesting," he notes, "You're the first one to figure out it was a seal."

"What do you mean the first one?" she inquires.

"There are others who serve under me," he explains, "You'll meet them eventually. In any case, the seal is not a curse. At least not for you."

"What do you mean by that?" Kasumi frowns, hissing as she slips her top back over her head.

"It doesn't matter," he replies, "Now that you're dressed I need to heal that wound on your back. Otherwise you won't be able to travel."

"Are you sure you can do it?" she inquires, not really doubting his abilities after having been defeated by him.

"I'm only going to heal this one wound, and only partially as I'm not a fully trained medical ninja," Kuroda says as he places a glowing, green hand on her back, "I won't heal any of the other ones, because you need to look like you were just in a battle. You will return to the Village Hidden in the Mist and report everything up until I took out my teammates. Instead you will lie and say that a mysterious and powerful ninja attacked all of us and somehow you were able to get away and head back towards the village."

Kasumi vehemently rejects the idea, "If I go back to my village I will be executed for failing the mission!"

Kuroda ignores her concern and says, "They wouldn't kill you because of that."

She tries to object, "You don't understand. I am…"

But he harshly cuts her off, "You must do as I order unless you wish for that pain to return."

Kasumi gives up fighting, remembering the horrible pain, and instead asks, "What are you going to tell your village?"

He finishes tending to her back and responds, "Oh, I'm just going to pretend that I was knocked out like the rest, and woke up outside the cave with you gone. As you may have picked up on, I am a very good actor. Now let's go, I think the others will be waking soon and you need to be gone by then."

* * *

They walk back to the entrance of the cave and head over to the others, who had been placed their earlier by the shadow clones. "Now remember the plan," he reminds her, "You are to depart back home as soon as your finished knocking me unconscious. I'll make contact with you once I need you for something specific."

"Understood," she replies before slamming her fist into his head and knocking him out. With a grin of satisfaction she turns away and runs off.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? What will happen once everyone wakes up? Read the next chapter to find out. As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	37. Murder in the Mist

**********************************************************************************************************(Welcome back! This is the Final Chapter of a new 5 Part Arc. There is trouble in Hidden Mist Village, but what does Kuroda have to do with it? The criminal is fast, but are ninja faster? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"I think he is coming around," a light voice says. It definitely sounds female, but Kuroda can't quite match a face to it. He tries to open his eyes, yet he can only get them to let in flickers of light. Choosing to be patient and let them open on their own time he tries to recall the last thing that happened to him.

"_I remember I was giving Kasumi her final instructions_," he thinks, "_and then...oh yeah..._"

"Yep, he is definitely coming back to us," a much deeper voice agrees.

When Kuroda wakes up two days later in a soft and comfy bed, the others are all standing around him. "I should make a mental note not to let her do that again," he thinks as he struggles to sit up and starts rubbing the back of his aching neck.

"Jeez, you should have been the first one up, because you were attacked first," Naoko comments, her tone full of irritation.

Kuroda feigns ignorance and asks, "What happened, and how did I get back to the Wasabi mansion?"

Shun explains, "When I woke up we were all outside the cave and that Mist Ninja was nowhere to be seen. I waited until Tousen was awake and we decided to come back to the mansion."

"I've already sent word about this incident back home," Tousen says, showing a worry on his face that he usually hides behind a laugh, "Since the Mist Ninja seems to have fled the country we are going to head back to the village in the morning and give a full report to the Hokage."

* * *

Kasumi arrives at the entrance to her village where she is met by some guards. The air is filled with a light mist, which is a common occurrence in the Land of Water. This particular area is a semi-rainforest type setting that is thick with trees. The tall, white wall separates the untamed nature from the pristine organization of the village. This is one of the lesser used entrances because of all the foliage and the main gates stay permanently closed. The only way in is the small side doors that the guards use.

However, she barely acknowledges either one of the men. Her mind is racing through recent events, trying to rationalize what happened to her but still finding everything impossible. In fact, she is so focused on sorting through things that she doesn't even notice how bad her body is shaking. But this of course is on purpose because she doesn't want to have to think about what they will do to her once she gets inside.

"What the hell happened to you?" one of guards questions, his expression one of shock and concern as he scans over her injuries. He knows who she is and what she is capable of, and seeing her like this scares the hell out of him.

"It's none of your business," she says coldly, "Just tell them I am back."

"Yes ma'am!" they say in unison, instantly deferring to her superior rank. They salute and then one of them goes inside to get someone while she waits.

A young boy appears from nowhere, eerily drifting into view from out of the mist forest. He casually says, "You back already, sis? Always looking to finish as soon as possible, but you don't look too good. Did you underestimate your opponent again?"

"Shut up, Desh," she sharply spits back at him, "You should not concern yourself with my missions unless you are included in them." His presence makes her skin itch, as if thousands of tiny bugs are crawling underneath her skin. Her palms become sweaty and her stomach unstable. Everything about her brother makes her want to puke up her lunch. Of course no one knows any of this as she keeps her outward appearance calm and composed like a true shinobi should.

The guard returns and says, "Come with me, Lady Kasumi."

"Took you long enough," Kasumi grumbles under her breath, grateful to get away from her brother as soon as possible.

The guard sees Desh and tells him, "The Mizukage was looking for you, he wants to talk to you right away, and he isn't in a patient mood."

"Damn," says Desh warily, "Well, see you later sis." He reluctantly dashes off, giving her one last glance before vanishing back into the forest.

Once through the white wall, the guard leads Kasumi through a series of buildings and trees and into an underground tunnel and up to a door. Along the way they don't encounter anyone else, but that is to be expected since this meeting is highly classified. She moves on from the disturbing feeling she got while in her brother's hostile presence and tries to go back to thinking about Kuroda. However, she can't because the thing she was more worried about creeps into her mind. The fear she was avoiding throughout the journey home has finally taken over. It seeps through her veins, slowly freezing every nerve in her body to the point where she can barely even take the next step forward. It peaks when they arrive at the discolored blue door. It creeks open, the darkness inviting her in to be swallowed up. She silently enters and her escort returns to his post.

* * *

Team 15 is about halfway home when they decide to take a short break. They stop by a small spring that Naoko remembered seeing on their trip to the Tea Country. She kneels down by the water and splashes some in her face to cool off. Rame Tsu settles down by a large tree and promptly pulls off her backpack and sticks her hand inside the main pocket. She fishes inside for a while before pulling out a pair of candy bars. She tosses one to Naoko before setting her pack to the side and ripping the seal to open the food.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have stayed and made sure she isn't still in the country, Sensei?" Shun inquires, running his hands through his afro as he stares at the water.

"I doubt she is still there," Yoshikuni replies, "And if she is the Hokage sent an ANBU squad to investigate the site, so they will detect her if she is close by."

"I am going to look for some rare berries I heard were around here," Kuroda suddenly announces, as he stands up and walks off.

"Just don't go too far," warns Yoshikuni.

Kuroda wanders around indeed looking for the rare berries, but he also has another motive for wanting to be on his own. As soon as he is out of sight he grabs his left arm, which has been burning with pain ever since he woke up. He thinks back on his battle with the Mist Ninja, _"This must be the residual effects of that water Jutsu she hit me with. I thought it was simply an attack of force, so that is why I only had my clone reattach my shoulder after it was separated. But her Jutsu must have been embedded with her chakra nature and produce some other sort of effect. I didn't feel it during the fight because of all the adrenaline coursing through my body."_

"This is going to be a problem for me," he says flexing his fingers and moving his arm around, testing the part of his body that was affected by the water Jutsu, "I'll need to have Emi examine it as soon as we get back to the village. But I'm fortunate that this is all I have to deal with. I was lucky to be able to manifest without a marker, otherwise I would be dead. However, since it is over and done with I would have to say it was worth the risk."

He reminisces about the battle more, going over every detail multiple times. The smile on his face grows ever larger as he thinks about his accomplishment, _"Kasumi Momochi, thought to be a prodigy and a future kage. I soundly defeated her while only acquiring one serious injury. Then I was able to convince her to join my cause. She truly is gifted, her speed and strength alone are formidable, but she also has powerful Jutsu and knows how to use them effectively. Now that I have her on my side my plans can advance much further. With her and Kayo on my side I have secured two very important pieces, and if you add in the princess then I would say I am ahead in the game. Plus if Yukiko and Sakura end up paying off then I'll have even more strong pieces on my side."_

Out of the corner of his eye Kuroda spots one of the rare berries he is looking for. He remembers reading about their special healing properties in one of the books from the library, and is eager to acquire some for personal use. So he walks over to inspect it when suddenly a small pricking goes off in the back of his neck. "Shit, why now?" he complains as his body is instantly dissolved into nothingness and he is transported away.

When Team 15 realizes he is gone they begin to look for him. After an hour they decide to give up and head back towards the village and send a search party of tracker ninja back to find him.

* * *

When Kasumi closes the doors she sees the outlines of five men, but can't see their faces even though there are several small candles bringing light to the secret room. She knows these men are some of the highest ranking Jonin who are under direct orders from the Mizukage. She also knows that she has a 90% chance of not leaving the room alive. She takes a few steps forward, trying not to shake, and then goes down to one knee to show the proper respect. After a moment one of them says, "Kasumi Momochi, it is very surprising to see you. Why did you abandon your mission? You were supposed to be in the Tea Country for two more months."

Another one questions, "And why are you so badly hurt? You are one of the top young Jonin in our village."

A third, the tallest man, demands, "Answer us now! Explain yourself or face the punishment!"

"All of you shut up!" One of the final two yells, "How is she supposed to talk with you badgering her? Now speak, Kasumi!"

She takes a gulp of air and then recounts, "I was discovered by a team from the Hidden Leaf Village. I lured them into a cave so I could take them out without anyone seeing as the mission plan specified. Everything was going fine; I was in the middle of fighting them when suddenly a figure appeared. This… mysterious ninja was so fast that I could barely see what happened. He attacked both me and the Leaf Ninja. When I woke up I was outside of the cave in this condition and the Leaf Ninja and the mysterious ninja were nowhere to be. I thought it was best to return here and report what happened."

The room is dead quiet, none of the men say a thing as they analyze and dissect the explanation. Kasumi waits patiently on her knee, staring at the ground awaiting their response. Finally the men exchange glances, speaking without words. Then one stalks over to her, tilts her chin up, and slaps her across the face proclaiming, "You lying b...!"

She falls to the ground clutching her face, pleading, "I would not lie to you! My only purpose is to serve you! I am telling the truth!"

The men exchange glances again and then one motions his head, signaling them to come together for a consult. They huddle up and talk amongst themselves whispering and debating, each member fighting to have things resolved in their favor. After the short meeting of minds they turn to face the young woman and explain their verdict.

The more rational one of the group speaks again and explains, "It is the determination of this committee that since you failed such an important mission and revealed yourself to an enemy village that you will be killed and the village would claim that you were a Rogue Ninja not acting on our orders."

"But…my lord…" she begs desperately, loosing control of her emotions as tears fall down her face.

The man on the committee that has so far been silent pulls out a long sword. He is not moved by her tears, finding it disgraceful that a shinobi like her does not accept death honorably. He aims it at her chest and everything seems to slow down. Kasumi looks from one man to the next pleading for her life, but she finds no comfort in any of their faces. She stares at the blade as in inches toward her heart, her body becomes paralyzed in fear and she can do nothing to save herself.

In the blink of an eye Kuroda materializes and blocks the attack, the blade pierces his left hand but he is able to halt it. Kuroda acknowledges that he should be in pain, but his mind overcomes this fact as he takes in as much of the scene as he can before the enemy starts to react.

The sword wielder yells, "Who the hell are you?" Everyone else in the room freezes for a moment, they are caught off guard by the intrusion into this highly secretive meeting.

Another of the committee members sees the Leaf symbol on Kuroda's headband and yells out, "She is a traitor! Kill them both!"

In a single swift motion Kuroda swats the sword away and takes out forty of his special kunai and scatters them all over the room. Some of them manage to hit the committee members in non-vital spots, but he wasn't truly aiming for them. After a lightning fast weaving of hand signs, he whispers, "Flying Thunder God Technique."

He flashes in and out of view, jumping around all corners of the dimly lit room like a ghost. First, he aims for their throats, slashing off their ability to alert any guards nearby by taking out their vocal cords. Then he goes for their vital areas, flashing around the dark room, killing all five men before they can even try and defend themselves.

Kasumi's eyes widen as she stares in amazement, not even able to track what is happening. She realizes, "_Is that his real power? If he had used that against me he could have defeated me easily with that technique. Was he only testing my abilities when we fought?"_

When he is done, Kuroda takes off his headband and stores it in a pocket. Then he walks over to one of the corpses and takes the mist headband and puts it on. After that he sets out and collects all of his special kunai that are scattered about the room. He does all this without saying a word or even acknowledging that Kasumi is in the room. She watches him as he goes about these various tasks, staring at him dumbfounded. Her mind is caught between comprehending that she is still alive and that all of her five extremely powerful superiors were taken down so effortlessly.

He finally speaks, "I guess you weren't kidding when you said they would kill you. I will remember to believe you next time. However, they should believe you this time, so tell them that the mysterious ninja from earlier followed you back and assassinated everyone but left you alive for some reason."

"Yes, I will," she replies, still in a daze.

"Oh, and since I am here I wanted to ask you about that Jutsu of yours. I believe you called it the Rapid Crasher," he says, "What kind of effects does it have?"

"It causes massive internal injuries," she explains, finally coming out of shock, "If I would have hit you anywhere on your torso or your head you would have been paralyzed and then died from internal bleeding after a couple of hours. If you can't heal it yourself you'll need someone else to look at it as soon as possible. If you don't you might permanently lose the ability to use that arm."

"Good to know," he says nodding, "Next time you use it I hope your aim is more true."

"I'll do my best," she promises, a little taken aback and not used to being spoken to so casually by a commander.

"Now then, I assume we are deep inside the Hidden Mist Village," he comments, "What is the quickest way to get out of here?"

"Go out that door and go straight for 100 meters," she says, "Then turn right and you'll see the village wall about 300 meters away. But if you go that way you will run into a lot of guards. I could lead you to a lesser used entrance…"

"No, it is fine," he says, "I'll be able to get past them without fighting."

Then, without any warning, he stabs her in a particularly painful spot close to her spine and she lets out an excruciating scream heard throughout the village. She stares at him in disbelief as she clutches the dagger and tries to pry it out of her body. But this only causes her to scream out in even more pain. Guards from all over abandon their posts and come running in the direction of the scream.

He opens the door and uses his Flying Thunder God Technique to escape the village and head back to his own. The wheels in his head start spinning as he starts to think up how he will explain his sudden disappearance to the Hokage when he gets back to Konoha.

* * *

*A few minutes earlier*

A young man with spiky, blue hair travels through the relatively barren streets of Kirigakure heading towards the outskirts of the village so he can leave for his newly assigned mission. The night is still young but most villagers don't like to be outside after sunset. A chill seems to set in at the end of the day and people have been known to disappear as random clouds of mist spring up unannounced. So like usual unless they have business to attend to or are posted on guard duty the occupants of the village stay inside their homes at night. People who do happen to pass by Desh on the dark and lonely streets give him a large berth when they sense the aura around him. Some even do a double take thinking that they literally see steam exuding from his body. Yet Desh Momochi ignores them all, focused on his problems.

"Damn idiots, why do we even allow useless people to become ninja?" he grumbles, anger and irritation making his hand long to stab a weapon into someone's flesh, "Now I have to head all the way over to Iwagakure just to clean up their mess. When I become Mizukage I'm not going to tolerate this shit."

"You look like you're in a foul mood," says a friendly voice nearby, "Something wrong?"

Desh looks up to see his comrade Ju. There isn't a whole lot to say about Ju. He has no distinguishing traits whatsoever. Brown hair, blue eyes, standard ninja gear, everything about him is average. In fact he is the most average looking guy that Desh has ever met. If you mention him in conversation most people forget they have even met Ju unless he is standing right in front of them. But this trait actually works as an advantage for Ju and allows him to complete assassination missions with relative ease. It also helped Ju earn his rank of Jonin and his nickname, the Faceless Ninja of the Mist.

"I have to go clean up a mess some morons made in the Stone Country," Desh explains as he flexes his fingers out and then into a fist and then back out again.

"That doesn't sound too difficult," Ju replies with a chuckle and a smile.

"It isn't," Desh responds, "I'm just pissed because I just got back from Sand Country today. If they would have reported their failure a few days ago I could have saved myself the trouble of traveling thousands of miles."

"That is pretty inconvenient," Ju agrees, nodding his head, "But there's not much you can do about it now."

"Yeah, yeah," Desh sighs, relaxing a bit.

"Hey, I passed by your sister a little while ago," Ju mentions.

"I already saw her earlier, what about her?" Desh responds, picking at dirt in his nails.

"Frankly, she looked like shit," Ju says earnestly, "Someone really did a number on her."

"Yeah, I noticed that. That stupid bitch deserved to get her ass handed to her. I knew that slut wasn't as invincible as everyone thinks she is," Desh replies, "I didn't get to talk to her a whole lot, so I wasn't able to find out who did it. But next time I see her I'm going to find out. Then I'll go and kill the bastard and earn myself a promotion."

"It really concerns me though," Ju comments, rubbing his chin as his demeanor sours, "I mean she is supposed to be a prodigy, the next in line to be the Mizukage. But if she was able to get trashed so easily is she really that strong?"

"What did you just say?" Desh questions, his face turned red with fury and his eyes locked on Ju with murderous intent.

"I just said I don't think your sister is as strong as she lets on," Ju says, unaware of the other male's change in attitude.

Without warning Desh pins Ju up against a wall and has a kunai at his throat.

"Hey, man, what is your problem?" Ju asks, caught off guard, but not acting like he thinks he is in danger.

"You're the problem!" Desh shouts, "You're talking crap about my sister."

"Huh? But you were just doing the same thing!" Ju points out, now struggling to break free of the hostile Chunin's grip.

"Yeah, but the difference is that I am her brother," Desh explains, his tone deadly serious as he continues to press Ju against the wall, "I can say whatever the fuck I want about that filthy bitch. However I'm not going to tolerate anyone else saying shit about her and calling her trash."

"Okay, okay, man I'm sorry," Ju apologizes, just hoping to get away from the crazy kid as fast as possible.

Desh releases a breath and calms down a bit as he releases the man's shirt from his grasp. "Good, it seems we have an understanding," he says, "But if I ever hear that you've been talking down about her again I'll slice you into little pieces and feed you to the fish."

"No problem, buddy, I won't say a bad word about her," Ju says as Desh takes the knife away from his throat, "She is a great ninja, she is sure to become the next Mizukage."

"Yeah, right," Desh laughs, "I'll gut that whore myself if she becomes Mizukage before me."

"_Man, this guy is a psycho_," Ju thinks to himself as he puts on a fake smile and rubs the back of his neck, _"And his sister is a piece of work too. It probably would have been better if their Clan had died off before the 4th Great Ninja War like everyone thought."_

Suddenly a piercing scream interrupts the silence of the night.

"What the hell was that?" Ju asks.

"Sounded like a woman being assaulted," Desh replies. As lights turn on and people start filing out of their homes to find out what the disturbance is a blaring alarm erupts throughout the village.

A group of ninja drop down next to Ju and Desh and girl with curly, pink hair asks, "What's going on? Are we under attack?"

"Not sure, I don't recognize that alarm," Desh replies.

"It sort of sounds like one of the signals that the Hunter-nin use, but I've never heard that version before," Ju adds.

"Maybe a spy has infiltrated the village?" A man with a burn scar covering the upper portion of his face suggests.

"We'll assume we are under attack," Ju orders, "Desh, you go back to headquarters and find out what is going on. Everyone else report to your assigned posts."

"Right!" all the ninja say in unison before zipping off to fulfill their duties.

"_I have an uneasy feeling about this_," Desh thinks, "_I hope Kasumi is okay._"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? How will Kuroda explain where he has been all this time? Read the next chapter to find out. As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	38. Halcyon Days

**(Here is the long awaited chapter 38! I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

After escaping from Kirigakure, Kuroda arrives just outside of the main gate to the Hidden Leaf Village about 12 hours later due to inventive use of his secret technique. In accordance with the plan he came up with on the journey, he creates a Shadow Clone and has it put some serious wounds and gashes all over his body so it looks like he was attacked. He checks the position of the sun and in a few moments he is able to confirm that his calculations were correct. He sees Team 15 approaching the gate at exactly the time he predicted. After dismissing the clone he stumbles out of the treeline, onto the road, and collapses onto the ground. Team 15 along with the gate guards immediately rush over to him.

* * *

When Kuroda wakes up he is in a bed with white cotton sheets that make his skin a little itchy. There are some machines set up to his side that have cords running to his body, pumping fluid in and out and taking measurements of his vitals. The light shining in from the big window in the quiet room informs him that it is about midday. A middle-aged woman dressed in a white nurse's uniform is fumbling with something in a corner of the room, just beyond the silk sheet separating him from the vacant bed on the other side. She sees him open his eyes and immediately walks out of the room to summon the Hokage. Several minutes later the busty, blond leader of the village comes in and greets him, "Hello, Kuroda, it is good to see you awake."

"Lady Hokage, why are you here?" asks Kuroda, feigning ignorance.

"Do you know where you are?" she inquires cautiously, taking a seat in a white chair beside the bed.

"I assume that Yoshikuni and the others brought me inside the village," he replies, "And judging by the room, I assume I am in the hospital."

"Good, the doctors thought you might have had a concussion," she replies.

"But still, why are you here, Lady Hokage?" he asks.

"When someone disappears from a mission and then randomly shows up in front of the village hours later, covered in blood, it is a matter that a high ranking person needs to investigate," she explains, "And considering the report I got from Tousen Nohana I thought it was necessary that I investigated this matter personally."

"So, he told you what happened," comments Kuroda.

"Yes, but I would like to hear your version," she says, "And please start at the point where you tracked the Mist Ninja called Kasumi into the cave and engaged her in combat."

He explains, "I anticipated that Shun was going to attack her alone, so I thought I would give him a hand. Obviously we failed and Shun was trapped in her water Jutsu. After Tousen was able to free Shun, I was going to try another attack, when Kasumi started to perform hand signs. Suddenly, as if Kasumi did not mean to do it, a clone attacked me from behind and knocked me unconscious. I woke up back in the Wasabi mansion."

"That is consistent with what the others said, but what about your arm? Tousen said it was injured when they all woke up and found you," she says.

"I'm not sure," he lies, irritated that Tousen had noticed his injury, "I just woke up like that."

The Hokage does not seem to believe him, but she moves on, "So what happened to you on the way back to the village? Where did you disappear to?"

Kuroda explains, "We stopped to take a break, and I remembered reading about some rare berries that were in the area, so I went to look for them figuring I could sell them for profit. While I was searching someone came out of nowhere and attacked me. I tried to get to the others, but couldn't find them. I tried to fight the enemy, but he was too fast for me, I could barely even see his movements. So I did the only thing I could think of which was run. Somehow I was able to make it to the village gates where I collapsed. I'm not sure why my attacker didn't follow me and finish the job."

The Hokage levels him with a piercing stare and sighs, but does not press the matter. "Very well, thank you for explaining that to me," she says getting up and walking to the door, "Please get some rest."

* * *

She leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Then she meets with Kayo, who is fully recovered from Team 3's last mission, out in the hallway.

"So how is he?" asks Kayo, trying to hide the fact that her concern is beyond the level of a normal student-teacher relationship.

"He seems fine both physically and mentally," replies the Hokage, tossing her long locks over her shoulder with a sigh, "However, I believe he is lying to me for some reason. Please use your Mind Interrogation Technique to find out what really happened."

"Yes, Lady Hokage," says Kayo, not questioning the order since she received the same request once before.

Kayo quietly enters the recovery room and immediately does the Jutsu before Kuroda can say anything.

* * *

Inside Kuroda's mind Kayo finds the wall with yellow electricity surging through it, and, after a moment, Kuroda appears on the other side and walks through to converse with her.

"The Hokage ordered me to find out what really happened," she explains, "I'd like to know what went on as well. I've already read over the report, so how about you tell me what actually happened?"

Kuroda grins and replies, "I was summoned to help one of my other associates."

"You mean slaves," Kayo snaps, her temper flaring faster than normal.

"Is that what you really think?" Kuroda says. "Do you not see that this is a mutual relationship? I have already proven that I will risk my life to save yours, and all I ask is that when I need you to, you follow my orders and wishes so I can accomplish my dreams."

"And the majority of your orders have been to keep your secrets about the betrayal of the village, and to help you in enslaving others to my own fate," replies Kayo sharply, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"It is only your opinion that I am betraying the village, because you do not know the full extent of my plans," says Kuroda.

"Plans that you swore you would tell me," snaps Kayo again.

"And when the time is right you will know them, but I cannot risk you meddling," he responds, "As for my other associates they have all agreed to my terms of their own free will in return for something that they wanted from me. Now, you will tell the Hokage that my memories have been tampered with and the originals cannot be recovered."

"Is that all?" she asks bitterly, knowing it is useless to try and press him further.

"Yes, now go," he commands, turning around and disappearing back behind the yellow wall.

Kayo exits from Kuroda's mind; her spirit drifts back into her own body and her eyes snap open. She walks outside and gives the Hokage the message.

The Hokage comes back in the room and declares, "I have decided that you will be suspended from all further missions and you are not allowed to leave the village until I say so."

"What? Why?" he protests, "Did I do something to make Kayo mad? I can't remember what we just talked about."

The 8th Hokage shakes her head and explains, "It is for your own protection and for the village's protection. You cannot fully remember what happened and it is obvious some of your memories have been tampered with. You may have given up some information about the village, or been put under a Jutsu. Also the person who attacked you might be waiting and will try to kill you the next time you go on a mission. It is safest for you lay low for a while until we can determine if the threat has passed."

* * *

As per the Hokage's decision Kuroda is restricted to the village after he is released from the hospital. He is allowed to go on the D-rank missions that are inside of the village, but other than that he is suspended from duty. For any missions outside of the village either Shun, Ichimaru, or Rame Tsu accompanies Team 3 as a temporary replacement. So the dark-haired boy with mysterious intentions is forced to wait and do nothing until it is considered safe. Of course the minute he was whisked away on the journey back from the Tea Country he knew that this would happen. But still it irritates him to know about all the opportunities he is going to miss and all the precious time that will be wasted. Yet he recognizes that there are still some things that he can do inside the confines of the village that will affect his future plans.

* * *

*Day 1 of Suspension*

Kuroda starts to get up, but then thinks better of it and goes back to bed.

* * *

*Day 2 of Suspension*

After making the decision not to sleep in again Kuroda decides to go out to one of the training areas and brush up on his Taijutsu skills. He creates a Shadow Clone to spar with so that his opponent will be on the same level as him. They spend the first half of the day kicking and punching and dodging until they are both drenched in sweat and the clone expends all its energy and disappears.

After a home-cooked lunch of beef stew Kuroda sets out to go do some more training when he encounters Sakura. After a quick discussion she practices with him for the rest of the day so that they can work on improving her skills. Sakura is overflowing with glee as she gets the chance to spend some more alone time with Kuroda. However, she is careful to suppress her excitement so that she can focus on the rigorous workout he puts her through. In the end the session doesn't produce the best results, but Sakura is still just happy that she got Kuroda all to herself.

* * *

*Day 3 of Suspension*

Kuroda heads out to the training fields again, but this time he decides to focus on Ninjutsu. He makes sure to only practice Jutsu that he learned before officially becoming a Genin. After an early lunch break he heads over to Kayo's house to receive more tutelage in Genjutsu. She spends several hours trying educate him in the secrets and nuances of the art of illusions. Although his progress in actually preforming Genjutsu is slow, he does end up picking up a few new Jutsu that could prove useful. After stopping at a Yakitori booth for a snack he spends the third part of his day researching various subjects in his favorite spot at the library.

* * *

*Day 5 of Suspension*

Another day of training with Sakura followed by an additional session of researching in the library and ending with some quality time hanging out with his best friend Ichimaru. The two kick back and relax at Ichimaru's place while his parents are out of town. Not being the types to throw a huge party, they spend the evening playing cards, shogi, and other strategic games. The conversation is lighthearted as they catch up on recent events and reminisce about the fun times back at the academy.

* * *

*Day 10 of Suspension*

After a few days the village starts to get really busy as it is gearing up in preparation for the Chunin exams. Not one to miss an opportunity Kuroda carefully scouts out all of the new arrivals. He takes note of their height, weight, build, any weapons they carry, the style of clothes they wear, and anything else he can use to determine their strength. But even he can't account for every single person, not even with shadow clones. It would take up way too much chakra to make enough to keep track of everyone, but even if he could they would certainly be spotted.

So instead he settles for keeping tabs on the ninja who look the most cunning and dangerous. It is difficult to determine strength and ability just by looks alone, so the process isn't very accurate and he doesn't come across anyone particularly noteworthy.

After giving up on following the foreign ninja, Kuroda instead tries to get information on the actual Chunin exams. He could certainly pass the exams on his own with ease, but that might arouse suspicion. Plus he knows for a fact that in order to move up in rank you have to do it as a team. So the purpose of learning about the Chunin exams is not to help himself, but to help his teammates and ensure he doesn't bring any unnecessary attention to himself. First, he tries a direct approach by asking fellow Leaf Ninja, but none of them are willing to cough up much information. Next, he attempts to gain info by disguising himself with a Transformation Jutsu and talking to various ninja from the other nations. This plan also doesn't prove fruitful as the foreign ninja are just as tight-lipped as the ones from Konoha. Finally, he is able to learn that the first part of the exam will take place at a multi-purpose building in a few days.

He thinks about sneaking into the testing facility to see exactly what is going on. He knows he could probably get in without a problem, but there is so much security that moving around and getting back out without being seen would be impossible even for him. And he has no inclination to create any sort of international incident at this time, so he chooses to just wait, watch, and try to glean information from testers once they exit the facility.

Throughout his spying Kuroda picks up on a few things. Everything seems peaceful as ninja from other villages arrive to compete, but underneath everything is an unsettling tension. It isn't the build-up to a highly competitive exam, it is more like everyone is on edge. Like people are waiting or expecting something to happen so that they can break out and start attacking. This revelation is very disturbing to Kuroda and so he decides to back off of his intelligence gathering so he is not the cause of some incident.

After talking with a local vendor he learns that the last part of the exams is a public display of abilities by means of one-on-one fights in the stadium.

It is strange; he remembers that several exams have been held in Konoha since he has been alive but he doesn't remember actually attending the final rounds of any of them. He knows he has been in the Konoha Stadium before, but none of those times were for the Chunin trials.

"_I guess I was just too caught up in my own world to notice anything going on around me,_" he thinks as he walks home, "_It seems that a lot of people fall into that trap. I'll probably be able to use it to my advantage one day._"

* * *

*Day 37 of Suspension*

"_Now that the Chunin exams are over the town is less crowded,_" he thinks as he walks through the streets, "_I suppose I should go and do some more research at the library since there isn't a whole lot else I can do."_

A group of young boys rush past him, chasing after each other with paper weapons and yelling at the top of their lungs. He smiles remembering the days when he would've been running right alongside them. An old woman hollers at them to be more careful before they disappear down another street.

He shakes his head and continues on his way to the library. As he approaches the familiar place of refuge a sudden memory pops up in his mind.

* * *

It was many years ago, back before Kuroda and Ichimaru started their campaign to become the most famous practical jokers in the world. At that time Kuroda was making an effort to go out and make more friends, but many of the villagers discouraged their children from playing with him because they knew a truth about him that he was not yet aware of.

"No way, he can't play," states a blond boy in brown trousers, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" questions Ichimaru.

"My mom says I'm not supposed to play with him," comments another boy in a green shirt, shrinking back into the crowd after speaking.

"Yeah, last time I got in trouble when we let him join the baseball game," adds a tall boy with long, blue hair who doesn't really seem to care either way.

"Well, then just don't let your mom find out," Ichimaru responds, as if the answer was as obvious as the color of the sky.

"I guess we could, I mean we do need another person to make it a good game," suggests a kid with a red baseball cap.

"Fine," says the tall boy, eager to get the game started.

"Okay, but he has to be a Rogue," declares the blond boy, pointing a finger at a young boy with pitch-black hair.

"I'm good with that," Kuroda says eagerly, a smile lighting up his face.

"All right, now that it is settled who gets to be the ninja?" asks the tall boy. The rest of the group throw their arms in the air and jostle to be picked for the ninja side and not have to go and hide as an evil rogue.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out back there," Kuroda says gratefully once they ran a few blocks away from the lucky kids who got be ninja and whose goal it was to find everyone else's hiding spot.

"Yeah, no worries, I got your back," Ichimaru assures him.

"Okay, now where should we hide?" Kuroda poses as the two boys look around for a good spot. An idea sparks in his head and he takes off running without warning.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Ichimaru calls.

"I'm going in there," points Kuroda. It is a massive white building with tall pillars lined up in neat rows out front.

"But that's the library," Ichimaru says.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Kuroda responds with a grin.

"The library is the most boring place in the whole village. Plus it is always hot and stuffy in there," Ichimaru complains.

"Exactly, it is the last place any kid wants to go," Kuroda explains, "Nobody will ever think to look for me in there."

"That's pretty smart, but I think I'll find my own spot. I at least want to be able to look up at the sky," Ichimaru says.

"Okay, suit yourself," Kuroda shrugs before running up to the large tan doors that mark the entrance to the building.

"I'll find you when the game ends," Ichimaru promises.

"_Now where should I hide? I should find a place just in case someone actually does decide to come and look in here_," Kuroda thinks as he makes his way inside and looks around. He's been in the building before, mostly on trips with the Hokage, but he has never really explored the place on his own.

A young librarian smiles at him from behind a counter, happy to see a little one entering all on his own. "The children's section is right over there. Can I help you find something?" she asks.

"No, I'm just going to look around for a while," Kuroda says shyly, hoping to keep a low profile.

"Sure, go right ahead," she replies warmly, "Just ask one of the librarians if you have a question."

"Thanks," Kuroda replies before wandering off. He roams through the maple bookshelves, admiring the different sizes and shapes of the books. He enjoys the wide variety of colors displayed on the shelves and wonders if this is what a rainbow looks like up close. Sometimes he stops to read the titles of books that seem strange and unique. After a bit of browsing he remembers about the game and starts searching for a good place to hide.

He spots a door in the back that takes him down a wide staircase to the lower levels of the building. This place seems a little less cheerful than the upper level, the mundane color of the walls and those of the books themselves giving it a gloomy appearance. There aren't as many people down here and most of them are at tables piled up with books and they are too consumed with whatever they are studying to notice him. Kuroda sees a sign marking a section for adult fiction and being a curious boy decides to check it out. He turns down the first aisle, but quickly backs out once he sees a couple of teenagers pushed up against a wall and locking lips.

"Uggh, gross," he complains, quickly turning into another row, "He's gonna get cooties now."

As he tries to get the repulsive image out of his mind he notices that this particular row of books is very different than all the rest. It seems to have been completely neglected. Books are randomly piled on shelves, half of them don't seem to be in the right section and the other half are out of order. There are also a bunch of scrolls and torn pieces of paper strewed about the ground. It intrigues him that the rest of the library could be so clean and organized while this part is a complete mess.

He heads deeper into the aisle, poking and prodding things and sometimes picking them up to skim the material. It is only once he is engrossed in the middle of the messy row that he spots a dusty, black door at the far end. He instantly heads to open it. At first he thinks it is locked, but after some coaxing and a little effort he is able to turn the handle.

"_I wonder what is down here?_" he thinks.

He pushes open the moldy old door and it expels a loud creak as if the hinges are used for the first time in many years. He stops and looks around, fearful of someone coming and getting in trouble, but no one does. After a few minutes he decides he is in the clear so he proceeds to step into the stairwell.

* * *

*The Present*

"S_ince then I've been to this place just about every day_," Kuroda remembers as he takes a step towards the doors, "_Where would I be now if I never came in here? I wonder how different things would be._"

* * *

Sakura watches Kuroda enter the library and thinks about seeing him go there even when he used to be a goof-off. She stops for a moment and sits down on a nearby bench so that she can examine her feelings for him.

_"He's changed so much from back when we were in the academy. I always used to think that he was a loser that would never go anywhere in his life and definitely not become a shinobi. But then at Raj's test everything changed. He was suddenly so powerful and sure of himself. It was like all that time he'd just been hiding who he really was. He was keeping his true self back in the shadows and putting on a mask to distract everyone and prevent them from seeing what was real. Now when I look at him I feel... I feel... I'm not sure how I feel. I always thought he was cute, but because of his attitude and behavior I never even considered him as a boy that I'd want to be with. But now I've gotten to see under the mask a bit more. I've learned that he is so much more than just a boy. He can be kind, and caring, and thoughtful. But he can also be strict, and harsh, and cold. Yet nothing he does is without purpose. Everything he does has a reason behind it. Whether it's being mean during training, so that he pushes me to become stronger, or when he flashes that smile of his so that I know I've done a good job. He thinks everything through, plans everything out so that it all helps him reach his goal."_

She crosses one leg over the other and folds her arms over her chest as she tries to work her way through their complicated relationship._  
_

_"What that goal is I couldn't even begin to guess, but I do know that he is so determined he'd do anything to accomplish it. Including risking his own life to save mine. But is it really his goal he is thinking about when he throws his body in front of my own? Or is it something else, something more? Could he really care about me in a different way? Not just because I'm a part of his plan, but because he has feelings for me? But how could he feel anything for me after the way I used to treat him? And would he even be attracted to me when he has all those other options? I mean he's seen me, all of me. He's seen my body in a way that only my parents have, and that's only when I was little. But he's seen Kayo and the others in the same way as well. I'm still just a teenager, my body can't even be compared to a fully grown woman's, especially a woman like Kayo-sensei. She's so stunning, and beautiful, and full of curves. I've seen the way guys perk up when she passes by. How could anyone ever choose me over that. And I know she has no interest in Kuroda that way, but if he really wanted to he could make her. I've seen the way he looks at her sometimes. I can't believe he'd ever act on it, but still the lust in his eyes is so intense it's scary. And he's never looked at me that way. But I know that I've looked at him that way a few times. I don't understand why, but sometimes I just want to throw myself at him. Yet other times I feel like even just a kiss would send me spinning in circles for days"_

Sakura notices she has been chewing on her nails and quickly takes them out of her mouth to stop herself from reverting into her old bad habit._  
_

_"Uggh, why am I even thinking about this? At this point it doesn't even matter what my feelings are. He'll never accept me the way I am now. I'm still weak. I can't keep depending on him to rescue me every time a situation becomes difficult. If I don't become stronger then it won't matter how I feel. So that's what I'll do. I'll work hard and become stronger. Strong enough so that he won't even have to think about how he feels about me."_

She turns away from the library, forgoing everything she had planned for the day she heads straight to the training grounds to start improving herself.

* * *

*Day 42 of Suspension*

Kuroda is looking at the mountain where all the previous Hokage have their heads carved into stone. He avoids looking at the one to the far right, the one most recently added for the 8th Hokage. He pretends it is not there and instead focuses on the rest. People give him strange looks as they pass by because he is standing in the middle of the street. He ignores them as he recalls a distant but valuable memory.

* * *

*Several years earlier*

"Where are we going?" Kuroda asks, brushing his dark hair out of his eye.

"To the place where we can get the best view," explains the elderly Hokage guiding the way.

"Best view of what?" Kuroda asks, his attention span nearly at its limit.

"You'll see in a moment, we're almost there," says Konohamaru, placating the young boy.

"Good, cuz I have to meet up with Ichimaru later and I don't want to be late," Kuroda states, proud to be able to brag about being busy.

The 7th Hokage smiles warmly and pats the young child on the head before continuing on the path. A few moments later he announces. "Okay, here we are, now turn and look over there."

"It is just the Hokage Mountain, I see it every day," the young boy states when he looks in the direction the old man is pointing.

"Yes, but have you ever seen it from this view, where you can see all the heads at once?" Konohamaru inquires.

"I guess not. It is pretty impressive. Hey, gramps?" Kuroda asks.

"Yes, Kuroda," responds the Hokage as he takes a seat.

"Why does the village put the faces of all the Hokage up on a mountain? Are we supposed to worship them like gods?" Kuroda asks cautiously.

The innocence and honesty of the boy's question brings another warm smile to the old man's face. "No, not at all," he replies, "I can't say if there are any gods or not, but I'm sure none of the other Hokage was one, and I know that they never tried to be one."

"Okay, but then why are they there?" the child inquires.

"So that everyone knows they are watching over us, protecting us, keeping everyone in the village safe," the Hokage reveals.

"That makes sense. It is the Hokage's job to protect the village," Kuroda states manner-of-factly.

"Correct," nods Konohamaru.

"I have another question," Kuroda declares after a few moments of quiet.

"You seem to have a lot of those. Go ahead, ask away," says the Hokage, indulging the young boy.

"Well, all of the faces seem to be pretty close together. Except for the 5th and the 6th, those are further apart than the rest. Did somebody make a mistake, or was it just too hard to carve into that part of the mountain?" Kuroda asks, his skills of observation seeming beyond his years.

"Neither," the 7th responds.

"What do you mean?" Kuroda questions, wondering what other possible answer there could be.

"That gap was left there on purpose," the old man explains.

"Why?" Kuroda asks, each answer bringing up a new question.

Konohamaru sighs, "I guess you're too young to know about it, but that space represents the Hidden Hokage."

"The Hidden Hokage? I've never heard of that," Kuroda says, struggling to think of what this new information could mean.

"His name was Danzo. He was the Hokage who took over when the 5th fell ill before the 4th Great Ninja War," the Hokage reveals.

"But wasn't Naruto the one who came after the 5th?" Kuroda counters.

"Officially yes, but Danzo was the first man to be called the 6th Hokage," explains the 7th Hokage.

"I don't understand," Kuroda says flatly.

"Danzo cheated to gain the title, so after he was found out it was decided that his appointment would be erased from the records," says the old man.

"How can you cheat to become Hokage?" Kuroda wonders aloud.

"He used a special Jutsu to trick the Fire Daimyo into naming him as Hokage," the Hokage states.

"Then if he was a bad guy why leave a space for him on the mountain?" Kuroda inquires.

"It is there as a reminder," Konohamaru states.

"A reminder of what?" Kuroda asks.

"A reminder of his love. Danzo may have used improper methods and done some terrible things, but he did it because it was his way of protecting the village. His love for the Hidden Leaf Village was so great that he would do anything to safeguard it," the 7th Hokage says, "Out of respect for Danzo's love the 6th Hokage decided to leave him a space on the mountain so that he too could watch over the village."

"Wow, that was pretty nice," Kuroda exclaims.

"Yes, it was. Now then, what can you tell me about the other faces on the mountain?" the old man asks slyly, turning the conversation into an education.

"Well, there is you, Konohamaru the Wizard," Kuroda jokes.

"That's not my title," the Hokage says, feigning a look of shock.

"I know, I was kidding," Kuroda explains.

"Although I do like the ring of it," the old man chuckles.

"Okay, and then the 6th Hokage was Naruto the Jinchuuriki of Peace. He was host to the Nine-Tailed Fox, ended the 4th Great Ninja War, and brought peace to the ninja world," Kuroda says confidently.

"Yes, correct, what about the others?" the Hokage asks.

"Well...ummm..." Kuroda mumbles as he struggles to recall the things he learned in school.

"Someone's been slacking in class again"

"Sorry, it is just hard to remember people from that long ago," Kuroda admits.

"All right, then I'll give you a personal lesson from the 7th Hokage," Konohamaru declares.

"Cool, gramps," Kuroda smiles.

"On the far left is Hashirama Senju ,the Wood User. He is the 1st Hokage and helped to found the village. Next to him is Tobirama Senju, the Water User. He was brother to Hashirama and established the organizational structure of the village. The next one is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi or the Professor. He is famous for being the strongest Hokage and because of his knowledge of every single Jutsu in Konoha. He also happened to be my grandfather," the Hokage brags.

"Was he stronger than you gramps?" Kuroda asks.

"Probably," the old man admits.

"What about Naruto, was the 3rd Hokage stronger than him?" Kuroda inquires.

"Well, that would have been an interesting battle if those had ever fought," the Hokage contemplates, scratching his chin, "Now, moving on, the next one up is Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash. He is known for his Space/Time Ninjutsu that allowed him teleport between locations. He is also known for sacrificing himself to save the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox and then seal it inside his infant son, Naruto. Then the only one left is Tsunade, the Slug Princess. She is the only Kunoichi to become the Hokage so far, and she happened to be the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage. She is also famous for her superhuman strength and her medical Ninjutsu."

"Wow, they are all so amazing!" Kuroda exclaims, envious and awestruck by the legacy of the Hokage.

"Yes, and they all did everything they could to protect the village," Konohamaru adds.

"Just like you do," Kuroda states.

"Yes, just like I do," the Hokage agrees.

"Hey, gramps, do you think that I could become Hokage?" the young boy asks.

"If you put your mind to it I know you can do great things," the 7th Hokage says wisely.

* * *

*The Present*

"_You never did tell me that I could become the Hokage, gramps,_" Kuroda thinks, _"I guess even then you knew what path I would take._"

* * *

"_What is Kuroda doing over there just staring at the mountain?_" Jando wonders as he watches his comrade's odd behavior, "_Whatever, it's not like I care anyways._"

He stretches his arms and then picks up a brown bag of various items that he had bought from the few stores he visited earlier at his parent's request.

"Uggh, today is going to be such a boring day. Why do I have to be the one to watch over the little brat? I mean, we have, like, hundreds of people in the Hyuga clan. I'm sure one of them would be more than willing to look after her for a few days," Jando complains, talking to himself more than anyone else, "I'll be wasting so much valuable training time just because my parents have to attend some important meeting with the King of the Fire Country. What a hassle! When I'm the clan leader I'm not going to go to any stupid political meetings. Why do I always get stuck with the short end of the stick?"

Jando sighs as he notices the position of the sun and turns to head back to the Hyuga manor. "_I guess I should probably pick something up on the way home,_" he thinks, "_The brat will probably be hungry_."

* * *

*Day 55 of Suspension*

Kuroda is lying on top of a hill, just staring up at the sky and watching the clouds drift by. He looks for familiar shapes and lets his imagination play with them and form the white blotches into plants, animals, and anything he can think of. Turned on to this activity by his old pal Ichimaru, he finds the exercise extremely relaxing. It stimulates his mind, but in a way that takes minimal effort and doesn't tax his brain. He'd come to this spot after a heated morning of Taijutsu training against one of his shadow clones. Kuroda was planning on meeting up with Kayo later on, but decided on a whim to come here instead.

He spots a particularly odd-looking cloud formation that reminds him of a hunk of nasty-smelling expired meat he had seen a three-legged dog playing with a few weeks ago when a shadow encompasses him. A moment later a blue sandal stomps down on his chest forcing air out of his lungs. He looks up and sees Rame Tsu pressing her leg on top of him.

"Hello, Kuroda, I hope I didn't wake you from your nap," the girl says, a hint of superiority and contempt lacing her voice.

"Would you mind letting me up?" he asks politely.

"And why would I do that?" she mocks, "I've got you right where I want you."

"If you were wearing a skirt I would be able to see up it," he comments. Her face goes stark red and he uses the chance to slip away from her.

Snapping out of it, Rame Tsu's blush changes to rage and she shouts, "You little creep, I knew you weren't any different. You're just like all the rest of them."

"I guess it is a good thing you're not Naoko," Kuroda states as he tries to brush the dirt off his clothes, "Otherwise I might need a doctor to fix my face."

"You still might," she threatens, showing him a menacing fist, "I don't understand how Kayo-sensei or Sakura haven't put you in the hospital already."

"Because they don't jump on top of me from out of nowhere," he replies.

"You should have been ready," she counters, "Any good ninja is always on alert. Even when they are sleeping."

"I'll keep that in mind next time," he responds, sarcasm lacing his voice, "Now, is there something you needed or did you just want to give me a good view?"

"God, I came here to get some advice on how to deal with your incompetent team member," she says, "Not to be sexually harassed."

"Oh yeah, Sakura did mention you might be one of the ones subbing in on missions," Kuroda remembers, "So I take it that Jando is starting to get on your nerves?"

"I thought having two female team members instead of just one would be an upgrade," she complains, "But when you throw in that moron it turns it into double the effort. I can't believe that this experience is actually making me appreciate Shun and Tousen-sensei. How do you stand working with that Hyuga kid?"

"You get used to it after a while," Kuroda shrugs, "And you learn to work around him instead of against him."

"Still, I don't understand how your team is able to accomplish anything at all," she says, "Kayo-sensei must be a saint for putting up with him every day."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," he agrees, "We're lucky to have her."

"I'll say," she responds, "If she was my team leader we'd be unbeatable."

"I don't know," he says, "I heard some of the kids from the new class are pretty strong."

"Yeah, whatever," she replies, "Anyways, how much longer are you going to be suspended for?"

"Not sure," he reveals, "The Hokage hasn't said anything to me yet."

"So they still haven't figured out who attacked you yet?" she questions.

"Nope, and I heard the ANBU investigation in the Tea Country didn't turn anything up," Kuroda says.

"What about you?" Rame Tsu asks, "Can you still not remember anything?"

"It's all still pretty much a blur," he says.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to help you. We looked everywhere trying to find you, but we couldn't find a trace," she says.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," he assures her, "Anyways, I've got to get going. I actually get to go on a mission today, even if it is only a D-rank. It's probably chasing cats again or something, but it's better than just sitting around the whole day. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you later," she replies softly as he turns around to head off and waves his hand.

* * *

Rame Tsu heads over to her favorite weapons supply shop planning to purchase some new items for her collection. She avoids all of the main roads so that she can have some time to go over her own thoughts.

"_That Mist Kunoichi was so powerful. Even Tousen-sensei got taken out by her. I know he is an incompetent pervert, but he wouldn't have the rank of Jonin if he wasn't skilled. Even the Hokage said we were lucky to survive considering some of the things she's heard about Kasumi Momochi. I always thought that the Hidden Leaf Village had the most powerful females since we've had two woman been named as Hokage. But it looks like we're not the only ones with skilled Kunoichi," _she contemplates,_ "I guess I was just being unrealistic thinking that Naoko and I would be the girls to change the world for all females. Now I know the truth. I understand how it is out there in the real world. If I ever truly want to change things I'll not only have to beat all the men out there, but all the woman as well. I'll have to surpass them all._"

Rame Tsu decides to forgo shopping and head straight to her usual training spot to start a new practice regiment.

* * *

*Day 63 of Suspension*

Kuroda is on the main floor of the library looking up something on the Village Hidden in the Grass when Ichimaru walks in.

His old friend plops down in the chair beside him and says, "Man, this is really getting annoying. Pulling double duty as a replacement on your team as well as going on my own team's missions is really a pain. What makes it worse is that Jando Hyuga doesn't listen to anyone. He always jumps right into everything without planning or strategizing. When are you going to get yourself back on to missions?"

"She is the one making me stay inside the village," Kuroda replies, getting up to return the scroll to the proper storage slot, "Go complain to her."

"No way, man," says Ichimaru, waving his arms, "I'm not going to say that to her."

"It stinks," Kuroda states, "While I can get in a lot of research and practice, there is no better training than a real mission."

"Strange to see you doing research, but yeah, a real mission is the best training," Ichimaru agrees, standing up and pushing his chair in, "Well, I am pretty tired I am going head off to bed."

"Make sure you get a good rest," says Kuroda, gathering up the books and scrolls he was using and depositing then on a restocking cart, "I heard from Kayo that you have another mission tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered," Ichimaru recalls as he turns towards the exit, "Sakura said she wanted to talk to you about something important. You should probably go and see her."

"All right, thanks for the message," responds Kuroda. They exit the building and depart on their separate ways.

Kuroda is walking through the deserted streets of Konoha, over to Sakura's house, and is almost there when he feels a familiar pricking go off in the back of his neck. He mentally prepares for the worst as his body is transported thousands of miles away.

**(Well that is the end of the chapter, what did you think? I hope you liked it, I wonder what will happen next? lol. As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	39. A Chilly Reception

**(With Chapter 39 we get back into another fight! I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Kuroda recognizes the chill of harsh weather creeping up his skin even before his eyes can take in the white plains of the Snow Country. He immediately deflects several shuriken with a back spin kick and they plunge harmlessly into the snow beside him. Kuroda scans the area from which the projectiles came and spots two enemy shinobi, and this time confirms from their headbands that they are ninja of the Village Hidden among the Snow. Behind him, once again, is a battered young girl with curly white hair.

Eternal gratitude shines off her face as she says, "I knew you would save me."

Kuroda walks over to her, quickly taking note of the surrounding area. For the most part it is flat, but the enemy does seem to be at the bottom of a fairly large hill. He moves to his comrade, formerly a rogue ninja allied with dangerous criminals that were trying to destroy the Hidden Snow Village, but now she is working for him as a spy in the Snow Country. When he gets to her he kneels down and starts to heal her wounds with his medical Jutsu.

"You have both good and bad timing, Yukiko," he says, more to himself than to her, "I was eager to get out of my confinement, but I didn't necessarily want to be thrown into a battle. At least this time I came prepared."

"Your confinement?" she questions in confusion.

"It isn't important," he replies, "Now, who are those Kunoichi?"

"They are…" she starts to explain, but in a surprise move one of the enemies throws a few kunai at Kuroda's back.

He hears the weapons slicing through the wind and quickly draws a kunai from his weapons pouch and knocks them to the side. The clashing metal rings through the air, but the noise is quickly silenced by the howling winds.

"Who the hell are you?" the attacker yells.

Kuroda does not answer her, and continues to heal Yukiko. This time the Kunoichi fires off a Swallow Blizzard at him. The tiny crystal birds refract the light of the sun and it looks as if a hundred small rainbows are streaking towards him. He picks up Yukiko under one arm and leaps to the side to dodge the attack. Spotting a large boulder covered in snow he heads for the cover and quickly puts her behind it and out of danger.

"Stay here until I call for you," he orders.

"Understood," she replies with a weak nod.

He returns from cover and calmly speaks to the attacker saying, "It is proper to give your own name before asking that of someone else." Now that his attention is focused on her, he can evaluate her overall appearance. The female ninja looks just a tad older than himself, is about average height, has curly white hair down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She wears a white t-shirt with a strapless sky-blue tank-top over it, and also an arm-length mesh undershirt. On the bottom she has a white skirt, help up by a blue belt, over sky-blue pants and ankle-high white sandals. Her lack of warm and heavy clothes puzzles him, but he decides to ignore it for the moment and try to figure out how to handle the situation.

"Why aren't you a cocky one?" she replies, "You interfere in some other village's business, and don't even identify yourself."

Kuroda looks confused for a moment, and then remembers he has his Leaf headband still on. "Oh, I see now why you are confused," he states as he removes his headband and stores it in a pouch, "I am interfering, because you just tried to kill one of my allies. Now why would you do that?"

"That weak little piece of shit is your ally? Well, then you must have been the one who told her to follow us around. My friend Rin and I don't appreciate people spying on us. I guess I will just have to kill you both then," she sneers.

"Hey, Gina, you think you can handle them both on your own?" says her partner coming more into view. She is dressed similarly to her comrade in terms of the color scheme of her outfit, but her overall appearance gives off a different vibe. The long flowing hair that is a very soft frosted light-blue color, and the white dress gives her a more feminine appeal. Yet Kuroda can't help thinking that the girls might be sisters.

"The girl is only a meekly Genin, and this guy doesn't look so tough," replies Gina, rolling her shoulders back in a cocky display of superiority.

Kuroda yells to them, "Yukiko will no longer be participating in this fight, but I would recommend that you both attack me. You might have a chance then."

"Why you are a cocky one," says Rin, licking her lips, "Go get him, Gina."

"Yeah, this guy is gonna pay," Gina comments as she runs forward.

As the enemy advances Kuroda also charges, with his kunai at the ready. The Snow Ninja takes out a kunai of her own and the steel clangs when the two blades meet. The force behind their attacks is even and they quickly separate from the engagement. Gina bends down and scrapes some snow off the ground and flings it at Kuroda's face. He ignores the distraction and easily blocks her strike when she comes at him from the side.

When her first attack fails she instantly reacts by twisting around into a back kick. Her heel slams into his hand and causes him to release his weapon. As it goes flying off Gina uses her momentum to move into a spin kick with her other leg.

Kuroda bends backwards and watches the kick fly over his face. Then he twists his own body at the perfect time and slams his foot into the back of her hand, causing her to drop her weapon. As soon as her body turns all the way around she thrusts her right leg forward, intending to smash her heel into his gut. He anticipates the move and catches her leg with his hands. Not missing a step, Gina jumps up and attempts to smash her left foot into his chin.

Kuroda leans back while also lifting his arms, causing her kick to go too high. As the Snow Ninja flips in the air, he shifts his stance and then uses a shuffle kick. He catches her unawares as she is about to land. His heel smashes into her gut and sends her flying back. Gina clutches her stomach, but she is quick to recover. Her feet touch the ground and she slides back in the snow, but she manages to stay standing.

As she slides she reaches into her weapons pouch and gathers shuriken in both hands. She releases two waves of three projectiles each. Kuroda dives forward into a roll and goes under the first wave. As he comes up he grabs the kunai that his enemy dropped and then uses it to deflect the second wave of shuriken.

"_Not bad, this kid is pretty good," _Gina thinks as she waits to see if he makes a move.

"_She won't be able to beat him with Taijutsu alone_," thinks Rin as she watches the fight from a distance.

"All right, looks like I need to change things up a bit," Gina announces as she makes hand seals, "Ice Style: Ice Weapons Jutsu!" Snow drifts up from the ground and swirls around her hands until it forms into an object and then solidifies into ice.

_"A mace?"_ Kuroda thinks as he looks at the large spiked ball on the end of a pole, _"That's an interesting choice."_

Gina twirls the weapon around in one hand with a big grin on her face. Then she grabs it with both hands and charges back in. When she is almost in range she lifts the weapon high overhead and then brings it down with tremendous force. Kuroda easily avoids the attack by hopping back, but the mace smashes the ground and sprays snow everywhere.

The weapon shoots out of the snowfall, aimed right at his chest. He barely has time to move his kunai and prevent one of the spikes from stabbing into his heart. Gina continues moving ahead, pushing him back across the battlefield. Kuroda is forced to take out a second kunai so that he can swing upwards and divert the momentum behind the mace.

Recovering, the Snow Kunoichi uses a backspin kick, which is easily blocked with Kuroda's forearms. But it was just a preliminary move so that she could swing the mace all the way around. The Leaf Ninja narrowly avoids the deadly weapon by once again leaning far back and watching it pass over him.

But again Gina continues spinning around, only this time when she is half way she lifts the mace up high over her head. Kuroda drops flat to the ground and rolls to the side, barely managing to circumvent being smashed into a bloody pulp. He quickly plants his fists on the ground and flips up, but has to leap back to dodge another overhead smash.

The mace once again sprays snow everywhere, and this time instead of a thrust, Gina steps forward and swings the weapon horizontally. Kuroda tries to hop back, but not before the spikes slash across his midsection. He instantly takes a large leap back to put distance in between him and his opponent.

"_Damn, I missed_," thinks Gina as she tears a few pieces of cloth off of her weapon.

"I guess it is time I stepped up my fighting as well," Kuroda says as he tosses his kunai to the side and starts making hand signs.

"What makes you think I'll let you!" Gina yells as she rushes forward. She lifts her mace overhead again, but when she smashes down her enemy has already moved several feet away.

"_So he's faster than he was letting on_," Rin observes, keenly watching the fight with her arms folded across her chest.

Gina charges another time and again uses an overhead smash, but by this time Kuroda has already completed his Jutsu.

"Ice Style: Ice Weapons Jutsu," he whispers.

Gina slams her mace down, but it is stopped by a long crystal staff that Kuroda is holding above his head. He raises a leg and kicks forward, his heel slamming into her gut and sending her sliding back in the snow.

Once she recovers, Gina's expression is laden with the disgust she is feeling. She spits on the ground and then says, "That little bitch is a traitor to our country for teaching an outsider that Jutsu."

Kuroda does not reply to the comment. Instead he starts his counter-attack. Gina breaks contact with her mace and it starts looking like it is dissolving into water, but then forms into a new shape. She makes it into a staff of her own. Yet Kuroda is too fast and before she can fully complete the change he is in front of her and already whacking her arms and legs. Her face cringes as the solid ice weapon repeatedly beats against her limbs leaving bruised flesh and maybe some fractured bones.

She manages to complete her change of weapons and then is able to block his attacks for a few moments, her adrenaline allowing her to ignore the pain of her injuries. But she soon realizes that his attacks are getting stronger and more accurate. She sweeps a cloud of snow into the air and uses is as cover so she can buy some time.

Gina runs away with an angry scowl on her face while somehow making hand signs with an object in her hands. "Ice Style: Ice Clone Jutsu," she says once she is done. She stops and spins around as the snow beside her rises up from the ground, swirling around into a small tornado. After a moment the extra snow falls back to the ground and a crystal copy of herself stands by her side. The clone does not have pink skin, or the blue and purple blots of flesh, or the colorful fleece and wool clothes. Instead it is made of a clear crystal that reflects light off in all directions. Yet this copy does carry its own crystal staff.

Both the clone and the original release hold of their weapons and change them into a new shape. This time the weapon of choice is a nice sharp broadsword, good for cleanly chopping opponents in half.

_"How is she able to change the shape of her weapon without making new hand signs?"_ Kuroda wonders as he prepares his defense, "_Does she have a special ability? Or is she just at a much higher level than Yukiko?"_

Gina charges in with her clone right on her tail. Kuroda notices that her speed has improved, guessing that it is because of the lighter weapon she now wields. The Snow Kunoichi lifts her sword up and swings down in an overhead strike. Kuroda plants his feet and lifts his staff up with both hands, stopping his opponent's blade before it can harm him. The clone comes in thrusting her blade forward, the strike extremely close to slicing her own creator.

Kuroda twists his staff in the air, the bottom half coming down and knocking the clone's blade to the side while the top half throws the original's sword off to the other side. The clone expertly plants her foot in the ground, then turns the blade so the flat face is parallel with the earth, and then slices back towards the Leaf ninja's body.

The original uses the exact same technique, only on the opposite direction. Kuroda plants his staff in the ground and uses it to vault over the girls and land behind them. He spins around to smash the clone in the back, but Gina has already turned around and blocks the blow with her broadsword.

The clone steps on her creator's back and leaps towards Kuroda, attempting to cleave off his head. He ducks under the slicing ice blade and waits for the clone to pass over before sticking his left leg out and kicking his heel into her back.

"_Damn, I forgot she is made of ice_," Kuroda thinks, trying to ignore his throbbing foot.

Gina disengages and comes in for another horizontal strike. Kuroda parries and then counters with his own attack. They clash several times until the ice clone returns to the fight and starts giving a clear advantage to the Snow Ninja. He manages to drop low to the ground and twirl his staff around, knocking both enemies off their feet. He releases his grip on his ice weapon and it dissolves into a harmless pool of water. He flips back several times until there is a fair amount of distance between him and the enemy.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu," he announces after completing the hand signs.

Gina stands back up and watches as two clouds of smoke appear next to the Leaf Ninja and then reveal two perfect copies.

"So he can make clones too," she comments to herself, "However he had to sacrifice his ice weapon to do so."

_"He decided to make two clones, but Gina should still have the advantage in this environment,"_ Rin thinks, still observing from afar.

Kuroda and his clones each withdraw a kunai from their weapons pouch and then charge forward. They run in a v-formation, one in front and two following close behind. Gina's copy steps up to her side and they both prepare for the assault by shifting into defensive stances.

The two forces clash, blades slicing through the air, knives stabbing at flesh, kicks aiming to break bones, all movements in an attempt to either hurt the opponent or defend their own body. The fighting is so fast and so close together that everything seems to blur together in one big glob of motion.

Yet one side must come out as the victor, and after several minutes of conflict it becomes clear who the winner is. The Ice Clone flies out of the scuffle, two kunai sticking out of its chest. It bursts into water as soon as it touches the snow covered earth. Gina also shoots out of the combat area a moment later, her body tumbling through the snow and leaving a red trail behind.

She slowly moves to her knees and then plants a foot in the ground to stand back up. She has a number of cuts and scratches, but the worst wound is a deep slash in her left arm that is bleeding profusely. Kuroda and his clones on the other hand have barely any noticeable damage.

_"Crap, this kid is better than we thought. Gina is actually losing against him,"_ Rin observes as she takes her arms out of their folded position, _"I guess it is time for me to step in."_ Recognizing that they had underestimated their opponent she becomes concerned for the safety of her longtime partner. Acting quickly to help her best friend she starts weaving hand signs for a Jutsu._  
_

"_Damn, I thought I could handle this own my own_," Gina thinks as she holds her throbbing arm, "_But Rin always has my back. We'll take him down together." _Her confidence and pride are hurting as much as her wounds, but she knows that her friend will always be by her side and she has no doubts that they can bring him down together._  
_

"Ice Style: Swallow Blizzard!" Rin yells as soon as she has prepared her Jutsu. She extends her arms, palms open, and suddenly a stream of small crystal birds flies out from them.

Kuroda and his copies dive in all directions, making sure to evade the deadly projectiles. Yet the attack was mainly used to buy time so that Rin could make her way over to her partner. It also allowed Gina the chance to switch her ice sword back to an ice mace. Confident in their ability to work as a team the Snow Kunoichi charge back in to the battle.

The women's tag team attack is superb, evidenced by the fact that they are able to destroy one of Kuroda's clones in only the first few moments. Rin wields a custom ninjato that is shorter and lighter than normal. This gives her great speed and allows her to perfectly compliment the power that Gina has with her large ice mace.

_"They've obviously been working together for a very long time,"_ Kuroda thinks as he sidesteps the mace and then blocks the ninjato with his kunai, "_However I know exactly what moves my clone will use while they have to predict each other's actions."_

The fight drags on for a while, with neither side seeming to gain the upper hand. They both try several different tactics and strategies, but nothing seems to work. The battle stretches across the white plain, eventually coming close to the large hill, which is the only visible landmark around. Eventually the two Snow Ninja disengage and take the higher ground on the hill.

"This is taking too long," Rin complains, her breath a bit short, "The battle should be over and he should be dead already."

"Time for our Combo then?" Gina inquires, releasing her ice weapon so it dissolves back into water.

"Right, let's finish this," Rin nods as she makes a complex series of hand signals, "Ice Style: Wolf-Fang Avalanche!"

The ground begins to shake and Kuroda looks around, wondering what is coming next.

"Time to move," his remaining clone warns.

"You're right, we need to get out of here," Kuroda replies as he sees the top of the hill starting to move.

As the shaking becomes more violent and the rumbling becomes louder as an avalanche of snow rains down from the top of the hill. As the snow slides down, it coalesces into large snow wolves. The pack charges down the hillside, hungry for blood; they leap and bound over each other in order to be the first one to get to the target.

The avalanche is gaining speed and becoming too fast for Kuroda to escape. The remaining shadow clone grabs hold of Kuroda's arm, swings him around in a circle, and then hurls him out of range. The clone is swallowed up by the ravenous wolves, but real Leaf Ninja has been saved. Kuroda watches the wolf pack die down as the Jutsu runs out of gas, and he searches for his opponents.

"Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu!" says a soft feminine voice whose owner is hidden by the clouds of snow.

All around him large pillars of ice rise up from the ground. They are about three feet thick and ten meters high. The space in between each pillar is too small for him to slip though, but he can still see the area around him. They form a square around, he attempts to jump up and over, but a ceiling of ice quickly forms over the top of the structure before he can escape.

_"These Snow Ninja really are a great team,"_ Kuroda thinks as he tries to determine a way out, "_The avalanche was a strong attack, but they also set this trap up in case it failed. But, will I be able to break out of here?_"

"Perfect timing, Gina," says Rin, her smirking face visible now that all the snow has settled.

"Yeah, I got him trapped like a rat," Gina replies, a smug grin across her face as she walks into view.

Kuroda charges at one of the pillars and uses a sidekick in an attempt to break it. His kick has no effect except for making his own leg go numb from hitting such a solid object.

"That's not going to work," Gina giggles.

_"I'm betting those pillars extend underground, so my Headhunter Jutsu probably won't work,"_ Kuroda thinks as he reaches into his weapons pack, "_I guess I don't have any choice then."_

He extracts one of his special kunai with the secret seal wrapped around the grip and throws it towards the gap in the pillars. However instead of going through something else happens. The kunai hits some sort of invisible barrier and stops. It freezes over instantly and then drops to the ground and shatters into several pieces.

"That won't work either," Gina giggles again, "Oh, and if you want to live for a few more minutes I'd suggest not trying to run through the gap. It'll freeze you dead in an instant."

"So what should we do with him now?" Rin asks, raising an eyebrow, "Some interrogation maybe?"

"Yeah, I want to know how he got that little bitch to turn traitor," Gina replies, showing of her sharp fingernails threateningly.

_"I've never heard of a Jutsu like this before,"_ Kuroda thinks as he goes through his options, _"I guess the Leaf Village has incomplete data on the Hidden Snow. I'll have to investigate when I get back home. But for now I think I'll have to improvise since I can't get my kunai out of the prison."_

Kuroda tries to throw another kunai outside just to be sure, but again it freezes and drops to the ground.

Gina laughs and explains, "You cannot escape unless I release the Jutsu."

**(Well that is the end of the chapter, what did you think? I hope you liked it, how will Kuroda get out of this one? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	40. The Troublesome TagTeam

**(The Fight continues in Chapter 40! I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Kuroda stands in silent thought, attempting to come up with an idea so that he can escape from the prison Jutsu he has been trapped inside. He admires the way it will freeze anything trying to pass through the invisible walls connected by the four pillars of ice at each corner. This prevents escape, but also allows the captor to have full view of the prisoner. The two enemy kunoichi certainly did a good job of recognizing that he was more of a threat than initially anticipated and then neutralizing him. However, he still has a few tricks up his sleeve.

He opens his eyes and calls out, "Yukiko, I need you to come out where I can see you and lift up your shirt so I can see your belly."

Rin laughs and warns, "Whatever you are trying to do, it isn't going to work. There is no way you can possibly escape."

Yukiko does as ordered and once she is in position Kuroda calmly uses a few select hand signs and whispers, "Flying Thunder God Technique!"

The curse mark on the former rogue ninja's body briefly becomes visible, taking on a bright yellow color. Kuroda's body vanishes from inside the ice prison and reappears in front of Yukiko before anyone can even blink.

"What the hell?" Rin yells when she realizes he has escaped.

"But… that's impossible," Gina says in astonishment.

"Thank you, Yukiko, please return to a safe area now," Kuroda says politely.

Knowing not to make any inquiries at that moment, Yukiko does as ordered.

"You bastard, don't forget about us!" Rin yells, becoming more pissed by the second, "What kind of idiot takes his eyes off the enemy in the middle of a battle."

Gina is still in shock that he was able to escape her Jutsu and doesn't even have a reaction when her ice prison crumbles into pieces.

"I don't know how you got out of the ice prison," Rin hisses as she quickly makes hand signs, "But you're going to regret that you did. Ice Style: Swallow Blizzard!" Once again she sticks her palms out and hundreds of tiny icicles shaped like birds shoot out.

Because of the distance the attack isn't very accurate so Kuroda only has to sidestep to evade, however he does allow one of the birds to hit his arm, causing only a minor cut. Kuroda makes hand signs and swipes a bit of blood from the wound. He starts walking forward calmly saying, "You stated earlier that you wanted to know what would make Yukiko join me. Well, the reason is very simple. It is because I am strong. I have the ability to protect her and have promised to protect her whenever she needs me. You've already seen some of this ability and now I'll show you a little more. Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"

He plants his palm on the snow covered earth and then there is an explosion of smoke. Once the wind blows the smoke away there is another figure before him. It is a roughly human-sized mammoth with woolly white fur and several weapons tied around his legs and body with white leather straps.

"So you finally called on me, eh?" Uthuloxo yawns, looking like he just woke up from a nap.

"Yes, I wanted to see how you compared to your counterpart," Kuroda explains.

"Oh yeah, my cousin did mention that you summoned him for battle a while back," the mammoth replies.

"So he can use a summoning Jutsu?" Gina questions.

"I've never seen anyone summon something like that before," Rin states, "We'll need to be careful of it."

_"Hmm…they don't seem to recognize Uthuloxo,"_ Kuroda thinks, _"They do look fairly young, so it is possible they have yet to be told about the summoning scrolls. But I guess since Taiki was using that iceberg as a secret base that he never told his superiors about the hidden scrolls back before he went rogue."_

"So we are up against ninja from the Hidden Snow Village," Uthuloxo comments, "Well, I can't say I am particularly eager to go up against people from my former home, but you are the one who found my scroll so I'm loyal to you now."

"That is good to hear," the Leaf Ninja replies, "Now then, these two girls are a pretty good team so you'll have to be careful."

"Hah," the mammoth scoffs, "Just worry about yourself. I'm not going to let Dantoloxo upstage me."

"Okay then, follow me," Kuroda orders as he runs off and starts weaving signs.

"What should we do?" Gina asks her companion, "It is two-on-two now. We've lost our advantage."

"We're still the best tag-team in the Snow Country," Rin replies, trying to boost her confidence, "We'll keep using our combo-attack, and if that doesn't work then we'll break out our most powerful Jutsu."

"All right, let's do this," Gina nods.

"Here I go," Rin declares as she makes a complex series of hand signals, "Ice Style: Wolf-Fang Avalanche!"

The ground begins to shake and in front of the Snow Kunoichi a massive mound of snow rises up.

"_So she doesn't even need to be on an elevated plain to use her Jutsu_," Kuroda analyzes as he turns and runs in another direction, "_She can make her own mountain."_

As the shaking becomes more violent and the rumbling becomes louder, an avalanche of snow rains down from the top of the newly formed hill. As the snow slides down, it coalesces into large snow wolves. The ravenous pack charges down the hillside, leaping and bounding over one another in order to get to the prey.

"Be ready to take aim at the other girl," Kuroda orders, as he changes directions once again, now also carrying a staff composed of ice in his left hand, "She is setting up a trap."

"Right, just clear away these canines and I'll take care of her," Uthuloxo shouts back.

Kuroda changes directions again, the woolly mammoth right on his heels closely followed by the wolf Jutsu. However, because of the twists and turns the wolf pack has separated and now two separate groups come crashing into each other. Shards of ice explode all around causing a massive pileup and destroying all the momentum of the Jutsu.

Kuroda slams his staff into the ground and uses it to vault high into the air. From there he spots Gina preparing to use her ice prison to trap them.

"Target is at four o'clock, about 30 feet away," Kuroda calls.

Uthuloxo twists around to aim his trunk in the correct direction. "Ice Style: Swallow Blizzard!" he trumpets before the stream of razor sharp icicles shoot out his trunk.

Gina senses the attack and dives to the side just in time, but this forces her to stop weaving hand signs and she is unable to complete her Jutsu.

_"Damn, he has only seen it once and he has already figured out how to negate our attack,_" Rin thinks with a scowl on her face, as she hides using the cover of falling snow, "_I'll have to buy Gina some time so she can set up her next Jutsu."_

"What now?" Uthuloxo questions.

"We'll take this one out as quick as possible," Kuroda says, "But be on the lookout for her partner."

"What kind of guy plans to team up on a girl," Rin yells as she jumps in from above. Her custom ninjato slices through the air, but Kuroda has more than enough time to block it with his staff. Rin flips back and puts herself in between her partner and the Leaf Ninja.

"The kind of guy that is smart enough to recognize that the girl is a deadly ninja," Kuroda retorts.

"Is that how you treat all the girls you meet?" Rin flirts.

"Only the ones who aren't on my side," he responds.

"Swallow Blizzard," Uthuloxo shouts as he fires off a round of deadly bird-shaped icicles.

Rin expertly twirls her blade in her hands, hacking away any projectile that comes close. "Please," she mocks, "That Jutsu won't work on me."

Kuroda dashes in, whipping his staff around and aiming for her head. She ducks under the attack and then blocks the staff with her ninjato when he swings it around again. Their power is evenly matched, with neither able to press their weight onto the other. Kuroda breaks the engagement and drops down to the ground, extending a leg to take out her feet.

Rin jumps over the tripping attack and then leans back, narrowly avoiding the ice staff as it shoots up from below. She dances around and slices towards the ground only to find that Kuroda is back on his feet again. They trade blows for a few moments, with neither seeming to score a direct hit. Finally, Rin disengages and retreats back several meters.

"Giving up already?" Kuroda questions, "I was enjoying our ballet."

"I'm not giving up," she explains, "I just completed my objective."

"Your ob…" Kuroda starts to ask before he realizes that she was just distracting him, "Uthuloxo, the other one!"

The mammoth, who had been focused on the combat, snaps back to attention and roars, "Swallow Blizzard!"

Gina finishes the last hand sign to her Jutsu and smiles confidently as the icicles come rushing at her. "Ice Style: Freezing Mist Jutsu," she says calmly.

Then the ice birds suddenly stop their attack in mid-air, coming to a halt and then dropping to the ground. Kuroda leaps back to what he judges as a safe distance, not knowing what his enemy's Jutsu is capable of.

The mammoth fires off another attack, but the result is the exact same. Rin joins her companion, standing behind with a confident smile.

"It is similar to her other Jutsu except that it is not contained to a specific structure," Kuroda observes.

"It has a limited range," Uthuloxo adds, "I calculate that it extends about ten meters in every direction to the front of her. It will only affect us if we get close."

"We could try to go around it," Kuroda suggests, "But we don't know if she can move it or not."

"Damn, I thought I could at least catch one of them in it," Gina complains.

"It is fine, they still can't attack us," Rin reassures her.

"I'll just have to extend the field," Gina says as she makes hand signs, "Ice Clone Jutsu!"

Small mounds of snow begin to rise up beside her and wind blows, swirling the snowflakes into a small twister.

"What is she up to now?" Uthuloxo questions.

"Maybe her clones will be unaffected by her Jutsu," Kuroda theorizes.

"_Crap, I've used up too much chakra. I don't have enough for the Jutsu_," Gina realizes as the swirling snow dies down and leaves nothing behind.

"I thought you might run out of chakra soon," Rin says as she makes her own hand signs, "It's fine, I'll just use my Jutsu instead. Just keep your field active and one of us will get them."

"She must have run out of chakra and not had enough left to make her clones," Kuroda states.

"Good news for us then," Uthuloxo yawns.

"But her partner still seems to have plenty," Kuroda observes.

"Ice Style," Rin says with a huge grin, "Tiger Pierces Dragon!"

A massive gust of wind flows out from behind her and then settles in front of her, circling around into a giant globe of snow. After a few moments the snow blasts out in all directions and reveals a crystal figure in side. The ice has taken the form of a large beastly tiger.

The tiger opens its mouth and lets out a resounding roar. Then the beast begins to move, and as it does the ground where its paws touch instantly freezes over into a slick sheet of ice.

"That is going to be a problem," Uthuloxo sighs.

"I suggest we run," Kuroda replies as he turns tail and bolts. Rin quickly sends her beast after the fleeing targets. It runs around the perimeter of Gina's freezing field and chases after the Leaf Ninja and his friend.

"You don't happen to know any Fire Jutsu, do you?" Uthuloxo inquires as he frantically gallops.

"No," Kuroda says, flinging some shuriken over his shoulder to try and slow down the ice beast, "Not yet anyways." The tiger chomps down on the tiny metal weapons and then spits them out harmlessly to the ground where they shatter into frozen pieces.

"You may be fast enough, but I won't be able to outrun it for long," Uthuloxo warns, as his breathing starts to get heavier.

"Just distract it for a few seconds while I think," Kuroda orders, "You can go home after that."

"Understood," the mammoth replies as he splits off to run in a different direction.

Thinking strategically, Rin sends her crystal tiger after the slower of the two targets. After a few moments the beast quickly catches up to the smaller and slower elephant. It smacks Uthuloxo in the side with its giant paw. The mammoth goes hurdling through the air and his body starts being taken over by ice. Before he is completely encased he poofs into smoke and disappears into thin air. The shell of ice that was forming around him falls to the ground and shatters.

"Good work, Rin," Gina complements.

"One down and one to go," her partner replies as she aims her beast at the next target.

"_Well, that didn't last as long as I had hoped_," Kuroda thinks as he runs, "_But I just realized how to get rid of that troublesome Jutsu_."

He turns and heads straight towards the tiger in order to get its full attention. His speed and agility are still superior to the beast so he is able to slip past and get behind it. But instead of attacking from the rear he keeps on running. The tiger of course spins around and immediately gives chase. Kuroda zigs and zags, weaving his path in several different directions so that his enemies don't catch on to his true destination.

"What does that guy think he is doing?" Gina laughs, "He is only going to tire himself out. Your tiger is not going to stop chasing him unless you tell it to."

"I don't know," Rin replies, her skin tingling and letting her know something is amiss, "But I get this feeling he has something up his sleeve."

"Wait a minute, I just noticed something," Gina exclaims, "Rin, call off the attack!"

"What why?" Rin questions.

"He's been getting closer and closer to us this whole time." Gina reveals, "He figured out the weakness of the combo!"

"Shit, I can't stop it!" Rin yells, "He's too close and going too fast."

Kuroda smirks before he jumps off to the side and the tiger jumps straight into Gina's Freezing Mist Field. It struggles for a few seconds, but eventually it becomes completely paralyzed inside the field.

"Crap, when did he figure it out?" Rin questions.

"I noticed that when you first sent the tiger after me that instead of taking the most direct route you sent it all the way around the area in which your partner's Jutsu was active," Kuroda calls, "At first I didn't think much of it, but then I realized that you must have done it for a reason. I theorized that the reason was that your friend's Jutsu is more concentrated than yours. My theory proved to be true seeing as your tiger is no longer animated; it is just a harmless block of ice now."

"Dammit Gina, why didn't you tell me sooner," Rin complains, "I just wasted a whole bunch of chakra."

"Don't blame me," Gina yells, "You're the one that can move your Jutsu around. You should have paid more attention to where it was going."

"But you weren't doing anything," Rin counters, "You just had to sit there and wait to see if he would stumble into your field."

"Oh no, you're not putting this one on me," Gina says, deactivating her Jutsu so that she can point her finger at her partner.

"You're the one who ran out of chakra first," Rin shouts, "I always have to do all the hard work."

"Hey, that isn't fair," Gina complains, "It is not my fault I don't have as much chakra as you."

"Maybe if you used it more effectively you wouldn't have to rely on me so much," Rin responds.

"So now you are questioning my fighting tactics…" Gina starts to say, but before she can finish Kuroda has taken the opportunity to close the distance and now appears right in front of her. Before she can blink he slashes her across the chest with a kunai.

"Gina!" Rin screams as she dives in trying to save her partner. But it is already too late and Gina falls to the ground and slips into unconsciousness. Kuroda dodges a powerful kick aimed at his head and then backs off several meters.

Tears roll down Rin's eyes as she glances at her fallen comrade. "You'll pay for that!" she promises.

"I doubt it, but go ahead and give it your best shot," Kuroda retorts motioning with his hand for her to come at him.

Realizing that the Leaf Ninja is much stronger than initially anticipated, Rin sees that her only chance at winning is to use her most powerful attack. She quickly starts weaving a complex series of hand signs, and Kuroda makes no attempt to stop her.

"You'll regret your words," Rin says as she completes the last sign, "Ice Style: Ice Whale Jutsu!"

"That again?" Kuroda signs, recognizing the name of the Jutsu from a previous battle.

There is a great rumbling from the earth and then a huge horn bursts up from the ground, attached to a massive block of ice in the form of a whale. The ice sparkles in the sun, deflecting rainbows in every direction.

"_Interesting, I remember Taiki's being larger,_" Kuroda thinks as he starts running, "_Is that a difference in the size of their chakra or a mastery of the Jutsu_?"

He sprints as fast as he can in order to evade the body slam of the ice whale. He manages to make it out of range in time, although he is still hit by the shockwave caused by such a large object hitting the earth. The wind and snow blown up by the impact buffets his back and throws him in the air. Luckily he lands in an area with a large amount of snow to brace his fall.

Rin scans the area, trying to determine if her attack was successful, but her concentration is waning as the exhaustion from using up so much chakra starts to take its toll. Each breath of air is hard to swallow and her legs feel like they are going to collapse at any second.

"You do realize that type of Jutsu isn't meant for one-on-one battles?" Kuroda says calmly standing a few feet behind her.

_"What? He was able to escape?"_ Rin thinks as she turns to confront him. Before she can even complete the turn Kuroda is right on top of her. Her body is so worn-out that she can't even react as he slashes his kunai across her chest. She hits the ground hard, but she is so drained that she is numb to the pain. Kuroda grabs the collar of her blouse and drags her over to where her partner lies.

* * *

Gina's eyes flutter open and she immediately feels the sting of the gash on her chest and remembers what happened. She tries to stand, but her whole body has gone numb. Then she notices that her partner is lying down beside her with a similar wound.

"Rin," she calls weakly.

"Sorry, Gina," Rin coughs, "Looks like I wasn't able to beat him on my own."

"It isn't your fault," Gina replies, "We didn't know he was so strong."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Rin apologizes

"I'm sorry, too," Gina responds.

"So, Yukiko, what do you think I should do with them?" says Kuroda walking towards them with his young supporter in tow. Most of her wounds are now healed thanks to his secret training in Medical Jutsu.

"That is your decision to make," she replies meekly.

"Yes, but I want to know your opinion," he says.

"I…I don't know," she says.

"Well then, I guess I'll just kill them," Kuroda responds with a darkness in his eyes. Once before he killed someone who was defenseless and he thinks back to that time and emulates the calculating and cruel efficiency in order to prepare himself to repeat the task. Utter coldness radiates off him as he takes out a kunai.

"Wait, please!" Gina begs, desperate for her life.

"Oh, how rude of me," Kuroda apologizes, "Did you have some last words you wanted to say?"

"Please have mercy, don't kill us," she pleads.

"Why should I?" he asks, "You're an enemy ninja who attempted to kill me and my ally. If I left you alive you'd probably go back to your village and send them after us."

"No, that's not true," Gina replies, trying to show her sincerity as much as possible.

"Oh really?" Kuroda questions.

"We can't go back to our village," Rin admits, "And we don't want to either."

"So that makes you rogue ninja I suppose," Kuroda surmises.

"Yes, we abandoned the Hidden Snow a while back," Rin explains, "We couldn't stand the way that it was being run. No one cared about anyone else. They would sooner stab you in the back then they would sacrifice their life for you."

"Well, that certainly doesn't sound pleasant," Kuroda comments, "No wonder there seem to be so many rogue ninja running around the Snow Country. Is that why you left as well, Yukiko?"

"I was never a member of the Hidden Snow," Yukiko reveals, "Taiki and Funimo were the ones who trained me and taught me Ninjutsu."

"I guess that is one reason for you to be thankful to them," Kuroda says.

"I suppose so," Yukiko responds rather indifferently.

"So you two claim to actually be rogue ninja, but that still doesn't give me a reason to let you live," Kuroda states, "In fact it would give me more of a reason to kill you so that then I could turn in your bodies for a reward."

"Hold on! Just wait," Gina begs.

"Please just hear us out," Rin pleads.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Kuroda shrugs, "Okay, go on and convince me to spare your lives."

"Gina and I have known each other since before we could walk," Rin says, "We're pretty much inseparable. She is the only one I have ever cared about. I'd do anything for her even sacrifice my life. It is because of that bond that we make such a good team. That is why I am so amazed by you. I know you are not from around here, I can tell by your complexion, and yet you formed such a strong alliance with that girl that you risked your life to protect her. Despite the fact that you beat us you took us on without even knowing how strong we were. I've never met anyone who would do that for a mere ally before."

"I told you," Kuroda repeats, "I have the ability to protect her and have promised to protect her whenever she needs me. In return she has promised me her unwavering loyalty, she'll follow any order I give her."

"That's what was missing from our village, that is what we could never find there," Rin explains, "That is the thing that we have been searching for. If you spare our lives then we join with you."

"Yes," Gina agrees, "We will pledge ourselves to you."

"Well now, this is interesting," Kuroda comments, "What do you think Yukiko?"

"They are just like me," Yukiko recognizes, "They have been searching for someone who will be there when they need them."

"Yes, the similarity is remarkable," Kuroda admits, "Well, then I guess I really can't refuse. I mean, they are willing to join, beautiful, talented, but most importantly strong. There is a stipulation that you should both know about. This isn't just a verbal agreement where I just take your word. This is a binding agreement between us that cannot be broken." He pulls out two of his special contracts from the pouch on his waist.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Gina says.

"Me as well," Rin adds.

"All right then," Kuroda says as he unrolls the contracts before them, "Just sign your name down at the bottom. I don't have anything to write with, so you'll just have to use the blood from those wounds I gave you."

Gina shows signs of doubt, but when she looks over into her partner's eyes she gets a wealth of reassurance. She nods her head and then gathers up the strength so that she can move her arm to sign.

After the last stroke Kuroda rolls both contracts back up and stores them back in his pouch. "Good, now that that is over with I'll need you both to take off your clothes," he says, "Yukiko, they don't seem to be able to move too well, so please assist them."

"As you wish," the girl replies.

"What?" Rin shouts.

"Wait a minute, what is…?" Gina starts to say, but before the rest of the sentence gets out they are both blasted with a surging pain that moves through their bodies, hitting every nerve they have. Even though they were both practically numb the pain ignites every cell in their bodies, torturing them with intense agony.

Kuroda apathetically explains, "This pain will happen every time you do not obey me. It is not fatal, but it hurts a lot. It won't stop until you follow the order."

Rin looks to Yukiko who reassures her with a nod and then begins to undress. Yukiko moves to assist Gina as she is the one who can't move her body as much. They slowly take their clothes off, exposing their naked flesh to the freezing temperatures of winter.

As soon as Rin is ready Kuroda quickly sets off to work, knowing that she could easily get frostbite, pneumonia, or some other ailment if exposed to the cold for too long. He places his hand above her body, using his chakra to search for a specific spot where her chakra is concentrated. Once he finds the spot on her chest he uses a kunai to lightly carve a special symbol into her chest. Then he pours some of his own chakra into the symbol, and once he is done it fades away like nothing is even there.

"Put your clothes back on quickly," he advises before turning to repeat the process with Gina. Once finished with both Kunoichi Yukiko aids them in redressing.

"What was that? What did you just do?" Rin asks.

"Wait a minute, I remember that symbol from our fight," Gina realizes, "You had your friend show it to you so you could escape my prison."

"That is correct, it is the method I will use to protect you from now on," Kuroda reveals, "I was all the way back in the Leaf Village before I was called here to help Yukiko."

"You were where?" Gina exclaims in astonishment.

"But that is thousands of miles away!" Rin says, "How is that possible? Is that some kind of Space/Time Ninjutsu?"

"We can discuss that later," Kuroda responds, "Right now I have to heal you injuries. Yukiko, please go find us a warm place to stay. I'm sure I am not the only one who is freezing."

"Right, if I remember correctly there should be some caves nearby," she replies before taking off.

Kuroda begins working to repair their injuries while they wait for her to come back.

* * *

Yukiko eventually finds a suitable cave and leads the others there. After a few days of rest and recovery the newly allied ninja start discussing what plans Kuroda has in store for them. To start off, Kuroda has Rin and Gina divulge all the information they have on their former village.

"Some of our information may be out of date," Rin reminds him at the conclusion of her briefing.

"Yes, I am aware," Kuroda replies, "But still, this intel is extremely valuable. It gives me a much greater understanding of not only the Village Hidden Among the Snow, but also the Snow Country as a whole."

"So what do you plan to do with this intelligence?" Gina inquires.

"Right now, nothing," Kuroda reveals, "I don't have a significant amount of forces and even if I did this country is outside the scope of my initial goals. I won't be conducting any activities here for a long while."

"If that is the case then what is next step? Where do we go from here?" Rin asks.

"Well, I do have some time on my hands, so I'd like to go out and personally explore more of the Hidden Snow Village," Kuroda reveals, "I'll be taking Gina along with me and we will pose as two siblings searching for our missing father."

"What will I be doing then?" Yukiko inquires.

"I want you to stay here and train with Rin," Kuroda says, "You need to work on improving your Jutsu."

"I'm not really the type for babysitting," Rin complains.

"Don't worry, it will only be for a few days," Kuroda assures her, "Besides, I would hardly call Yukiko a child. She's been on her own for several months now and fared pretty well."

"All right, all right," Rin sighs, "Just hurry back, I don't like being away from Gina for long periods of time."

"She is perfectly safe with me," Kuroda states.

"It is not that I don't trust you," Rin replies, "But I don't trust you."

"Rin, I'll be fine," Gina assures her, "You saw what he can do."

"Yes I did," her friend responds, "That is what concerns me."

Gina blushes when she recognizes the other girl's meaning and then gives her a big warm hug. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," she says, "And besides, something tells me that he's not the type to do something like that."

"Just be careful," Rin says, squeezing tightly, "Don't get caught and come back soon."

"Ready to go?" Kuroda inquires, picking up a pack of gear.

"Yes, I think so," Gina nods.

"All right, then lead the way," he replies.

Rin watches as her best friend in the entire universe walks off with a stranger that they met only a few days ago. Her worry threatens to take over, but she pulls herself together and recognizes that she can do nothing to change the situation. She dubiously turns her attention towards the young girl who she had been intent on killing not so long ago. "Now what are we going to do about you," she comments.

**(Well that is the end of the chapter, what did you think? I hope you liked it, What has been happening back at the Leaf with Kuroda missing? Read the next chapter to find out. As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	41. Action and Reaction

**(Kuroda must deal with the consequences of disappearing from the Hidden Leaf, but before that there is a side mission he must complete to further his secret plans. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

After two weeks in the Snow County Kuroda decides he should probably return to the Hidden Leaf Village, but first he wants to make a side trip. Kuroda, Yukiko, Rin, and Gina pose as siblings, altering their appearances with a transformation jutsu, and they take a freighter all the way to the Land of Water.

"So what are we up to? Why are we going all the way to this country?" Gina inquires.

"You'll see when we get there," Kuroda replies turning back towards the inside of the vessel.

"Geez, what the hell?" she complains, "Did we really give up our freedom for this?"

"Would you rather be dead?" asks Yukiko.

"She's right, this is better than not existing," Rin says.

"I just wish he would tell us something, anything really. Is he always like this?" Gina asks.

"This is the longest time I've ever spent with him," Yukiko admits, "So I really don't know if this is how he normally is. In the end it doesn't really matter though. He saved my life, so my life belongs to him."

"Ahh, love is such a beautiful thing," comments Rin.

"Love?" Yukiko repeats, her face turning bright red.

"Whatever, I just hope we're not stuck joining the Leaf Village or something," Gina states.

"Something tells me that isn't the plan," says Rin, "Come on, lets go below deck. It's almost meal time."

The journey by water takes them another week and a half. Then once they arrive at the port they set out towards their next destination.

* * *

"Halt, who goes there?" a guard shouts when he spots some travelers approaching the gates. Even though it is a relatively cloudless day and the expanse in front of the village entrance is an open space with little to no cover, the guard is insistent about checking for enemies.

"What are you the keeper of the castle?" his friend mocks, "Just relax, those people are harmless."

"I don't know," the first guard says as he adjusts his Mist Village forehead protector, "They look pretty suspicious to me."

"An old man and his three daughters?" his fellow guard questions, "Really now? They can't cause any trouble, so just calm down."

"Sorry, this is my first official duty as a Chunin," the first man admits as he scratches the back of his head, "I don't want to mess anything up."

"Hello there," calls the old man who sports a black cap, a long white beard, and black robes. His companions stay behind him on the long dirt road that leads up to the massive wooden gates, even though his pace is fairly slow due to his age.

"Hello, sir," says the more experienced of the two guards, when the travelers get closer, "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Mist, how may we assist you?"

"Such a friendly greeting for a weary traveler. It is nice to see young folk with manners," the old man comments, "I've come a long way with my three granddaughters here." The three girls step forward and bow. All of them have short and straight brown hair, simple faces, and are dressed in plain green robes.

"Oh, so they are your granddaughters, I thought they were your daughters," the elder guard admits, a light chuckle escaping his mouth as he rubs his head.

"Well now, such a nice compliment but I am far too old to still be having children of my own," the old man replies.

"Oh no, you don't look a day over 40," the guard counters, causing the girls to giggle.

"Thank you, thank you," the old man says, "Now, down to business. I have a very important mission and I would like to hire ninja from your village to help me out with it."

"Yes, of course, we'd be happy to help you out," the guard replies, "My young friend here can escort you to the council chambers where you can make your official request and negotiate a fee."

"Hey, wait, are you sure I should be leaving?" the newly appointed Chunin questions, "I mean, we are supposed to stay at our post the whole time."

"Relax, just show them the way and you'll be back in no time," his partner replies, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, if you say so," the other guard says, still a bit unsure. He turns to the travelers and motions with his hand, "Just follow me and I'll show you where you need to go."

"Lead the way," the old man says, "But not too fast, I am an old geezer. My legs don't carry me as fast as they used to."

* * *

The streets of Kirigakure full of people eager to enjoy the unusually nice weather. The sun shines bright overhead as the youthful guard leads them through the ninja village. The route to the central office is fairly straight, but because of the elderly man's pace the group has the time look around and take in the sights of the large and active village. Seeming to be more country-type folk, the girls gawk at all the marvels of the big city. Giant shops line all sides of the street offering food, clothes, and other items from all over the world. Some of the buildings are eight stories high while others use shapes and designs that should be impossible to exist in such large structures. Eventually they make it to a large circular building with a dome covering. At this point the guard leaves to return to his duties and a polite receptionist guides them through several hallways until they get to the grand hall where the village council accepts requests for missions.

"I have a very secret and important mission and I require the shinobi known as Kasumi Momochi for the mission," the old man says once he appears before the village council.

"Kasumi is one of our top Jonin, she is very important to our village. What will this mission entail?" asks an elder member.

"This is a very top secret A rank mission. I will only reveal the details to Kasumi," replies the old man.

"Can't you give us any more information than that?" asks another council member, "And why do you need Kasumi specifically?"

"I cannot answer either of those questions," insists the old man, in a polite manner.

The elders whisper among themselves and then the first one who spoke says, "Kasumi is unavailable at the moment, but her brother Desh Momochi is highly skilled and can take her place."

The old man considers it for a moment and then pulls a large bag of money from his robes and plops it on the table saying, "Kasumi is the only one whom I trust will be able to do the mission the way I want it. There can be no one else. I'm sure this fee will more than cover the expense."

A helper steps forward and makes a quick count of the money and then reports the total back to the council. They whisper amongst themselves once again until they come to a decision. A female member speaks up and proclaims, "Very well, we will accept the mission. However, Ms. Momochi will not be returning until this evening, so you will have to wait for her to get back."

"That is fine with me," the old man agrees, "I heard there are some excellent sushi restaurants here, so I will explore them with my granddaughters until then."

* * *

Later in the day the old man and his three granddaughters are summoned back to the council chambers. Kasumi soon enters the chambers. An elder informs her, "This man and his family have hired you for a mission. They requested you specifically and have paid a significant sum for your services. You are to leave immediately."

"Is there some reason you requested me? Have we met before?" she inquires, curiously scanning over the customers and trying to recall if they have met before. Nothing significant pops out to other then the fact that they seem to be dressed in more moderate clothes yet they had enough money to convince her superiors spare her for the mission.

"Something like that," the old man says vaguely, "You came highly recommended from a friend of mine."

Satisfied with the explanation she then asks, "So, what exactly is the mission? Can you give me some details?"

"I will tell you once we are outside the village," the old man responds, "I trust you are prepared for anything that will come up."

She starts to argue, but the council members tell her, "The matter has already been settled Kasumi. Please complete the mission as fast as possible then return to the village." She does not say anything else and follows her new employers out of the village.

* * *

A few miles away from the village the old man stops in a fairly dense part of the forest and turns around to Kasumi. She starts to ask him, "Why was I requested for this mission and what exactly is the mission? And…"

The old man interrupts her, "Is anyone from the village is following us?"

"I was not aware there was any reason for someone to follow us," she says, growing more and more concerned about the strangeness of the mission.

The old man responds, "Let me rephrase that; tell me if anyone was sent by the village to follow us."

Kasumi does not answer and she is hit by a wave of pain, and falls over. She slowly gets up and says, "It's you, isn't it?"

"Answer my question, Kasumi, unless you want the pain to continue," says Kuroda, his voice changing from that of an old man back to its normal tone.

Kasumi quickly answers, "The village elders told me to watch you closely and abandon the mission if it was too dangerous, but they did not send anyone to follow us."

"Good," says Kuroda, and then he rips off his disguise and his face morphs back to normal.

"Who are the others?" Kasumi inquires, recovering from the pain of the curse, "They don't look like they could be the same ones from the last time. "

"Don't be foolish," responds Kuroda, "I would never bring any of those people on a personal mission."

"A personal mission? Why are you here? What do you want me for?" asks Kasumi as she climbs back to her feet.

"I have come to see how you are," Kuroda replies, "I also want to know why the Hidden Mist Village has not made any public responses to our encounter in the Tea Country."

"Is that all?" Kasumi asks, sighing as she brushes her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yes, that is the only reason I have come," Kuroda reveals, "I became concerned when I did not hear any news in my own village and wanted more information. I figured that they might have used poison or some other means to kill you because they did not believe your story."

"Oh, the Mizukage believed my story when he heard it, and the village is taking it very seriously," replies Kasumi. "We have sent out messages to all our ninja to look out for a mysterious and deadly shinobi. We have sent spies all over to find out which village he is from. As for our encounter in the Tea Country, the Mizukage has decided to wait for the Leaf Village to make the first move before responding."

"I see, very interesting," comments Kuroda, "Oh, you three can take off your disguises as well."

The girls all fling their borrowed clothes to the ground and their faces and hair return to their true forms.

"I hate having to use that kind of transformation jutsu for an extended period of time," Gina complains, stretching out her various body parts.

"It couldn't be helped, someone could have recognized us," Yukiko shrugs.

"I'm glad to have my own face back," Rin comments, rolling her neck to work out all the kinks.

"Kasumi, this is Yukiko, Rin, and Gina. They are other associates of mine. If you ever happen to come across them during a mission for your village I want you to do your utmost to avoid any combat with them. Okay, now that we have finished the introductions, I want you three to return to the Snow Country and continue to train and become stronger. Yukiko, you can tell the others of the mission I gave you, but I doubt you will find anyone. Absolutely do not go near the Village Hidden Among the Snow," Kuroda orders.

"Understood," Yukiko nods.

"So we came all this way for nothing?" Gina complains, throwing up her hands in frustration.

"It's not for nothing," Kuroda says, "On the off chance that you encounter each other I don't want to have to be dragged into anything and expose myself."

"Relax, Gina, it isn't like we had anything better to do," Rin comments, her eyes wandering around.

"If you need to contact me then do it by either sending a note using the aliases Rin and I used; or you can come in person to the Hidden Leaf and ask for a ninja called Kayo Yuhi and her squad to go on a freight escort mission," he explains before pulling out a bag of money and tossing it to them, "This should be enough if you need to come in person."

"_Where does he keep getting all this cash?"_ Gina wonders, looking at him speculatively.

"Now, give me your headbands, from this point on you are no longer to associate yourself with that village," he orders.

Rin and Gina reluctantly take of their old Hidden Snow headbands and hand them over.

"I will contact you in two years if nothing comes up, now go," he commands.

Without any hesitation the three white-haired females disappear into the forest.

Kuroda turns back toward Kasumi and says, "Now, for your orders, you will wait for a few days and then return to your village saying that you assassinated ninja from the Snow Village." He tosses her one of the headbands to use as proof.

"Sounds like a believable story," Kasumi replies, storing the forehead protector in the pouch on her back.

"In one month you will suddenly remember that you saw the Mystery Ninja use a grass type Jutsu. You will suggest that the village give this information to the Hidden Leaf Village and that there should be a joint mission to identify if the Mystery Ninja hails from the Grass Village," Kuroda orders

Kasumi inquires, "Why do you want to blame the Grass Village?"

Kuroda explains, "I want to visit the Grass Village for my own purposes, you don't need to know about them at the moment. However, the problem is that I am still a member of the Leaf Village and I don't have any good excuse to go there. So this will give me the opportunity I need."

Kasumi decides to not question it anymore and then turns to leave.

"One more thing," Kuroda says, "When I was back in your village the council mentioned you had a brother. Is he strong?"

"I suppose you could say that," she replies, her head turned away.

"Stronger than you?" Kuroda asks.

"I couldn't say, I've never seen him in combat," Kasumi admits with a shrug, "He's only a Chunin, but I do know that he has never failed a mission before."

"Hmm…intriguing. Well, have fun on your mini-vacation," says Kuroda, "Make sure to be discreet about where you go and what you do."

"That won't be a problem," she replies, glad to have the discussion over with. He nods and then decides to leave and head back to his village.

* * *

The next day Kuroda arrives outside the gates of the Leaf Village, and when he tries to go in two guards jump down and block his entrance. They both take out a kunai and get ready to attack. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" one of them asks, blonde hair covering half of his face.

"Relax," says Kuroda holding his hands up, "My name is Kuroda Taishi, I am a Genin here in the village."

"We know who Kuroda Taishi is," says the guard, "And there is no way you are him."

"Why not?" asks Kuroda curiously.

"Because he vanished from the village four weeks ago," replies the second guard, his sleeveless arms flexing to show off his large muscles, "You may look like him, but there is no way you are him."

"Well, if it is going to be like that then I request an audience with the Hokage," Kuroda sighs.

The guards look at each other and then one of them sends a message on the radio.

* * *

Raj Fujo bursts into the Hokage's office and immediately falls to his knees bowing, "I am sorry to intrude Lady Hokage but we have urgent news."

She sets down the scroll she was reading and replies, "What is it? Did the Tsuchikage send a reply message?"

"No, my Lady," he responds, "There is a report from the East Entrance that there is a boy claiming to be Kuroda Taishi."

She stands up immediately, "What did you say?"

"The guards say they stopped a boy trying to get into the village. He claims to be Kuroda Taishi and even looks like him. One of them is half Hyuga and confirmed that the boy is not using a transformation jutsu," Raj explains, "He has requested an audience with you."

The Hokage jumps out of the window and runs toward the gate leaving Raj behind.

* * *

Kuroda sees the Hokage approaching and sighs in relief, "Finally, someone rational is coming. Will you tell them who I am, Lady Hokage?"

"I know who you look like, and who you claim to be," says the 8th Hokage, crossing her arms over her chest, "But I find it very hard to believe that you would just suddenly appear after running away from the village for a month." Her eyes run over every inch of him, trying to spot anything out of place that would prove he is an impostor.

Kuroda states, "What makes you think I ran away? I could have been kidnapped, or misled by someone to think I was on a mission."

The Hokage admits, "Those two options are possible, but there is no proof of either of them."

Kuroda replies, "Well, then I guess that the only real way to confirm my identity is to have Kayo to use her Mind Interrogation Jutsu on me."

The Hokage tenses up for a split second then stares intently into the boy's eyes. After a while she remarks, "The real Kuroda wouldn't know about that Jutsu."

Kuroda counters, "I am well aware of the Jutsu and I am sure that it has been used on me at least once, due to a time gap in my memories. Plus I have seen Kayo-sensei use it on a mission before and I know it erases all traces of the invasion into the victims mind."

"You could have gotten that information from a spy or a bingo book," she replies, circling around him like a shark.

Kuroda lets loose a deep sigh in annoyance. "Fine, would a bingo book know that I single-handedly defeated Raj in Team 3's Genin test. Then proceeded to carry him on my shoulder all the way to your office before demanding a new Jonin supervisor?"

She stops her prowling, knowing that only a few individuals knew the exact details of that incident. The 8th now seems convinced that it is in fact Kuroda. The Hokage grabs him by the ear and drags him all the way to her office.

* * *

Once they get there she starts yelling at him about all the ninja they had to use to look for him, and how Sakura got extremely sick from worry and ended up in the hospital, and various other things that could have destroyed the entire village because he disappeared.

Kuroda takes everything with a grain of salt, quickly growing bored with the lecture, but not letting a hint of it appear in his expressions.

Then she starts questioning him, "Now, I want to know where you went and why you left even though you were under direct orders not to do so."

Kuroda calmly explains, "I was on my way to visit Sakura when a messenger bird flew up to me and gave me a note saying that a friend I met on one of my missions needed my help. So I decided that I would go on my own and help out, partly because I wanted to help and because I wanted to get out of the village for a while. It turns out that my friend was being harassed by some new gang that just showed up in his town. So I helped to get rid of the gang and set up some defenses, so that the people would be safe from any future trouble."

The Hokage starts yelling, "We could have easily sent a team on a mission to help out and then this whole mess would have been avoided."

Kuroda replies, "The town was poor and would not have been able to pay for a mission, so I did it for free."

The Hokage admits, "It was the right thing to do, but you should have at least told someone. But now you have forced my hand. You will still be confined to the village like before, but now I will assign someone to follow you everywhere you go to make sure you obey my orders."

Not waiting for a dismissal Kuroda exits her office. Groaning with distaste for his new plight he barely even notices when he runs into Kayo. Her familiar features are a welcome sight until he recognizes her demeanor.

Without warning she tries to slap him across the face but the pain of the seal surges through her, bringing her down to her knees before she can lay a finger on him.

"You idiot! Where have you been?" her hands curling into fists as she tries to contain her anger and frustration, "Sakura has been so worried about you. She even tried to kill herself in order to summon you back and make sure you were still alive. But this cursed pain prevented her from doing that. Eventually, she tried and failed so many times that her body just collapsed and the medical ninja are bewildered because they cannot figure out what is wrong."

Kuroda quickly drags her into a private room before she can cause a scene and replies, "It was pointless of her to worry so much. If I die you will instantly know because the seal mark would burn off."

Kayo snaps back, "How are we supposed to know that? You never told us that, so there was no way for us to know."

Kuroda smirks and says, "I was not aware that Sakura cared that much about my well-being."

Kayo's face turns red with rage at his apparent lack of concern, but before she can get another word out he is already out of the room. Kuroda walks away from the room, contemplating his new situation and trying to figure out a way to dissuade Sakura from developing more feelings as he makes his way over to the hospital.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? How will Kuroda and Sakura's relationship change? Will Kuroda ever be allowed out of the village again? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	42. The Trees are Alive

**(Kuroda must deal with the consequences of disappearing from the Hidden Leaf, but an opportunity arrives for him to skip out on some of his punishment. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Kuroda opens the door to exit his apartment complex and his mood quickly sours when he spots two men waiting for him outside. It has been a month since he returned to the village and he has had fellow ninja escorting him around every day. He gets irritated very easily because he can never be alone. He has been lucky because most of the time his escort turns out to be either Ichimaru, Kayo, or Sakura. However, on days like today, when they aren't available, other ninja are assigned to accompany him. On several occasions he has also caught glimpses of an ANBU squad following him from the shadows. The days are long and boring, and he often finds himself doing research in the library. Of course he never gets any important research done because he doesn't go down to the lower floors of the building, for fear of exposing what he has been looking at down there.

As weeks pass by and, then months, the status of his confinement inside the village doesn't change. Over this time Kuroda has noticed that Sakura is getting very attached to him. She makes up excuses to see him, brings up strange topics just to keep chatting with him, or just gazes at him when she thinks he isn't paying attention. He has also observed that she is very grumpy when she returns from a long mission and hasn't seen him for a few days. He takes care not to say or do anything that would give her the impression that she is more than just a teammate. Getting too close to any one of his assets could complicate things.

So in one way the guards following him around have been helpful in limiting the amount of one-on-one time they have together. He also finds please in leading his escorts around to various strange and ultimately pointless places just to see their reactions. Of course today wasn't supposed to be one of those days.

* * *

Kuroda's patience had started to run thin due to being confined and followed, so he had decided yesterday to start plotting a scheme to get back on active duty. Yet, out of the blue, this morning a request came in summing him and all of Team 3 to report to the Hokage's office. Initially thinking that they might be getting a mission he was excited to see what was up, but after encountering the guards outside his home he started to doubt his earlier assumptions. He meets up with the rest of the team outside headquarters and his escorts take their leave to attend to other duties. Shrugs and blank stares tell him that nobody else has a clue about what they have been assembled for.

After the group shuffles inside and closes the large doors they form up and present themselves to the leader of the village. Everyone is a little suspicious of the meeting since they haven't been called together as Team 3 for a while.

The Hokage starts out by saying, "I am still very angry with you, Kuroda, and I was not planning on letting you go outside the village for another few months; however a request came in asking for you personally to be on the mission."

"A request for me, who is it from?" he inquires.

"It seems that the King of the Valley Country asked for you. As you know, from your last visit, the Valley Country is in negotiations for peace with the neighboring Forest Country. It turns out that there are some people who do not want peace and have threatened the Princess of the Valley Country. So until the negotiations are completed the King has asked that you come and guard her. Now, if you did not know, the Forest Country has a small ninja village, which is not much of a threat to us, but for a country with no ninja village of its own it is very serious. The King seems to believe that the ninja are very loyal to the leaders of the Forest Country and will not attack his daughter. Yet there is still the possibility that someone will act of their own volition, so he wanted your protection. Our own intelligence suggests there are rogue elements in the Forest Country that could be problematic. For obvious reasons I am sending the rest of your team with you," the 8th Hokage nods decisively.

* * *

Team 3 makes the lengthy journey to the Valley Country, going through forests and around lakes and quickly passing through the territory between the Sand and Stone countries. When they finally arrive at the King's estate they are greeted by Princess Kyoko. She is very excited to see Kuroda again and is looking forward to having lots of fun with him. The King has already left on his diplomatic mission, but one of the staff shows them to their quarters and gives them some more information about what they might be expecting in the days to come.

Princess Kyoko now starts paying more attention to Jando, but only for the purpose of pulling pranks on him. Everyone is very entertained by this except, of course, for Jando. An uneventful week goes by and nothing happens. Sakura uses the time to continue her training and can now produce three fully functional Shadow Clones. Kuroda notices that Jando has also improved and is now able to control his Byakugan better. The mission seems like it will be fairly relaxed and peaceful, and Kuroda can't complain since he is get a break from the monotony of his life in the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

One morning, Princess Kyoko convinces her bodyguards to take a walk in the neighboring forest so that she can show them a secret grove. Kuroda of course agrees to go, and Sakura accompanies them as well. They set out from a large courtyard near the edge of the estate and follow a well known, but lightly used dirt path. There doesn't seem to be anything remarkable about the path they are taking until they arrive at an oddly-shaped bush that looks like a disfigured horse. At this point they ditch the official road and go directly into the heart of the forest.

"This is one of the few spots in the entire nation where this particular flower will grow," Kyoko brags, eagerly dragging them along to the hidden location, "Our family has protected this grove for generations. Poachers would come in and pick it clean if they knew it was here. Only a select few members of our staff know where this is."

Kyoko seems to have traveled to the grove many times before as she barely needs to look where she is going while guiding them. She excitedly explains about the various plant species they pass by on the route, eager to impress them with her knowledge of Botany and Ecology. Coming up upon a large, moss-covered boulder she makes a move to turn in a different direction. Out of nowhere a female ninja attacks them from the shadows of the forest. Sakura reacts quickly and pulls the princess out of the way before three kunai strike her in the chest.

"So they hired some Leaf Ninja to protect the princess," the enemy ninja comments from up in a tree. She has faded brown hair worn in a ponytail that reaches down to her shoulders. She wears a short, light brown miniskirt with black, spandex shorts underneath. Her legs are covered by a black mesh material and she has brown, open-toed shoes. On the top she wears a dark brown wrap around her breasts and a light cotton jacket.

"Who are you?" asks Kuroda shifting himself in front of Kyoko.

She identifies herself, pointing to her forehead protector which is worn as a belt above her naval and styled with a cute bow, "I am Kohaku from the Village Hidden in the Woods. I do not support the alliance between the Forest Country and the Valley Country, and I have come here to ensure it does not happen. Be warned, Leaf Ninja, I will do anything to stop it."

"Can you tell me why you are so against this alliance?" Kuroda asks as he positions himself at the center of the two sides.

"The Forest Country was built from the ground up by hardworking people who only had their hearts and their guts," the girl responds, "I can't allow some power-hungry dictator to take over everything that my ancestors have created just because he has a bunch of money to throw around."

"I see, well I'm sorry you feel that way. Sakura, take Kyoko back to the village. I will deal with her," Kuroda orders, sensing that he won't be able to dissuade her from following through with her plan by using words alone.

"Right, come with me, Princess," replies Sakura as she grabs Kyoko around the waist and takes off. Kohaku tries to follow them but is stopped when Kuroda cuts off her path.

"You will have to get through me first," says Kuroda as he engages her with a kunai.

Kohaku leaps back onto the branch of a large tree replying, "Bad move deciding to take me on by yourself. I have the advantage in the forest."

"I advise you not to underestimate me," responds Kuroda.

"Why, because you are from the Leaf Village?" she taunts, "That won't make any difference. Ninja Art: Stick Needle Jutsu!"

Thousands of tiny sticks and branches come flying at Kuroda from all directions. At first he thinks to dodge it, but the attack is very fast and comes from many angles. So instead Kuroda decides to use his Ice Weapon Jutsu with the water in his pouch. The water spreads out around him on all sides forming a protective sphere. Now Kohaku's attack just bounces harmlessly off the ice.

"Not bad," comments Kohaku, "I will just have to change my strategy then."

As she starts to weave a new set of hand signs Kuroda charges in close for an attack. She responds easily, their kunai clashing in mid-swing, but this effectively neutralizes the Jutsu she was preparing. Kuroda presses forward, driving her back towards a clump of tightly packed trees with his quick and accurate slashes. Kohaku holds her own, patiently waiting for an opportunity to gain some distance so she can use her special techniques.

Yet Kuroda himself has just been stalling, only attacking halfheartedly, but enough to convince her the he is putting serious effort into his strikes. The clang of metal on metal echoes through the forest with each thrust and the conflict seems like it could continue on this endless path for days. The Leaf Ninja's patience pays off when he spots Jando, Sakura, and Kayo arriving on the scene.

Seeing the backup appear Kohaku snarls at her misfortune and smartly decides, "_Four against one, I don't like those odds. My best option is to retreat for now and come back later."_ She runs away deeper into the forest, jumping from tree to tree even faster than a normal ninja can.

Kuroda orders, "You three stay here at the mansion with Princess Kyoko in case any more ninja show up. I will track her down and attempt to capture her."

The others start to obey, but Jando objects, "You haven't even been with the team for a while. I do not know why the others are even listening to you, but I am going too." So Jando and Kuroda go into the forest, racing after the Tree Ninja.

* * *

Kohaku runs for a while, ultimately crossing the unmarked border into the Forest Country. Eventually she comes to her secret base, a gigantic tree in the middle of the forest. Its branches spread far out in all directions giving a significant advantage to anyone wanting to defend the territory. But even that is a bonus since getting the tree in the first place is a very difficult task. The Leaf Ninja manage to track her all the way and follow her inside the base of the tree and into a large carved-out room with a strange looking tree in it. Newly unfolding green leaves stand beside withered branches, making the plant seem to be in some sort of half-alive and half-dead stasis. Along with that, several branches have formed into a peculiar pattern giving the illusion that the plant has wings. Additionally it has a portion of an ancient looking scroll sticking out of the center.

Kohaku turns around with a smirk and sees them enter the room after her.

She says, mostly to herself, "I thought that all of you would follow me, but since there are only two of you I won't have to take the scroll from the tree."

Jando replies, "Don't get cocky. It is a two-on-one match and you will need all the help you can get."

"You are the one who is cocky," replies Kohaku as she quickly uses her Stick Needle Jutsu to attack them again. The loose branches and twigs fly at them from all over, threatening to cause serious damage. This time the attack seems to be even more powerful than before.

Jando and Kuroda are able to use Escape Jutsu to get away safely. Kohaku follows them outside the tree still attacking, adding more and more ammo from the forest outside.

Exuding complete confidence in her assured victory she explains, "This part of the forest is denser than the area we were in earlier. Every one of my Jutsu is three times as powerful in here."

Kuroda uses his Ice Weapons Jutsu and creates a large shield that is big enough to protect both of them. Jando instinctively activates his Byakugan so he is able to see outside.

"Good thinking, Jando, now we can see what she is doing out there," Kuroda compliments, "You should observe her attacks and see if there is an opening we can use to our advantage."

They sit under the shield fully protected from everything she throws at them. After a while Jando reports, "There is a pause in her attacks every 30 seconds, we can strike then."

"Good work," compliments Kuroda. They exchange glances and start counting down in their heads. Anticipation and exhilaration build up as they near the end of the countdown. Muscles clench and nerves peak as the time to counter-strike grows close. When the time is right, they lift the shield and, in simultaneous movement, counter with kunai. Kohaku dodges behind a tree and the kunai whiz past and bite into another tree.

"_Damn, this isn't working, that shield is too strong. I don't see how though seeing as it is made of ice. Whatever, it doesn't matter, I will just have to step it up a bit_," the Wood Ninja thinks as she makes hand signs, "_Ninja Art: Falling Tree Jutsu!" _

She barely even touches the tree she is hiding behind and it instantly topples over on top of the boys. Since they are under the shield they cannot dodge the attack, and the tree falls on top of the shield. The boys hold their breaths, nerves flaring up as the seconds tick by, just hoping that the spidery-crack forming in the ice won't break and crush them with a tree. The cold, crystal structure gains a small crack in it but still holds strong, allowing them to let out a big sigh of relief.

"What was that?" asks Kuroda.

"She threw a tree at us somehow," explains Jando, "Do you think this shield will hold?"

"I don't know, just be ready if it breaks," warns Kuroda. From their extensive training in tactics they come to a silent understanding that when it finally gives way they will scatter in opposite directions to try and confuse the enemy. After 3 more trees topple, the shield breaks and they scatter for cover.

As Kuroda runs he scrutinizes his surroundings, "_The air here is not as cold as when I was in the snow village. I should have realized that the weapons I create will not be as strong. I also lost nearly all my water when the shield collapsed, I will have to be careful."_

Jando decides, "I am tired of hiding, it is time to go on the offensive." He charges straight at Kohaku. She is so surprised that he lands a punch right in her face. Then Jando uses his Gentle Fist Taijutsu to close up some of her chakra points, disabling the flow of chakra to her fingers. She jumps back and tries to use her Jutsu again, since they have moved out in the open, but is unable to. None of the sticks and twigs responds to her commands.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she snarls, angry and confused about her abilities being disabled.

"I noticed that you use your fingers to control your Jutsu," explains Jando, "So I messed with your chakra points. You won't be able to use that Jutsu anymore."

"Not bad," she says, a slight hint of frustration hidden in her voice, "But you didn't think that were my only Jutsu did you? Ninja Art: Branch Bashing Jutsu!"

She uses her arms to control the branches of trees and attack Jando. The wooden appendages follow her movements and slam down, crashing into anything in their path. Since the forest is so large Jando is not able to dodge the attacks for long and is knocked out when a branch smacks him right in the back of the head.

Kuroda takes the opening and uses his Headhunter Jutsu. He sprouts up from the ground underneath the Tree Ninja grabbing her ankles and dragging her down, trapping the upper half of her body under the surface. He stands up and brushes his hands off.

"Let me out of here!" demands Kohaku as she struggles to break free.

"I haven't practiced this a whole lot on a fully-fledged ninja, but it is worth a shot," comments Kuroda as he starts weaving some hand signs.

He uses the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Genjutsu Technique on Kohaku. Suddenly a fire springs up around them, devouring the forest. It encircles them, but Kuroda seems to be unaffected by it. However this is not the case for Kohaku, she can feel the searing heat all around her and believes that she is about to be burned alive.

She screams in agony as the fire latches onto her clothes and starts to consume her body.

"I can stop this," says Kuroda, "I can save you from the fire. I am the only one who can save you."

"Please stop, help, save me," she begs, her body thrashing around in the dirt, hopelessly trying to put out the imaginary flames.

"I can save you," he repeats, "But you must pledge your loyalty to me."

"I'll do anything you want," she pleads desperately as tears stream from her eyes, "Just save me."

She is in such fear that she agrees and instantly signs the contract he gives to her. He releases the Genjutsu and pulls her up out of the ground. The illusions disappear, what is real and what is not becomes clear. But Kohaku falls down, shaking, still not 100% sure she is safe. It takes her several minutes to stop shaking, curled up in the fetal position. Once she believes that all the fire is truly gone she takes Kuroda's extended hand and stands up.

"Thank you," she says.

Kuroda coldly orders, "Take off your clothes."

She hesitates and a surging pain goes through her body. Kuroda explains, "That pain you are experiencing right now will happen every time you try to disobey me. It is not fatal, but it hurts a lot."

Already scared out of her mind due to the fire illusion she instantly obeys and begins stripping her clothes off.

"It stopped," she remarks.

"All you have to do is follow orders and you will be fine," replies Kuroda.

"That pain, it was worse than the fire," she comments as she takes the last article of clothing off.

"Good, that means it is working correctly," he says, "Now please lie down and relax."

When she complies he holds out his palm in the space above her body and moves it around until he locates the correct spot. Then he takes out a kunai and carves a special marking into her flesh. After he pours some of his chakra into the mark it dims and soon is no longer visible.

Kuroda says, "You are not to tell anyone about what just occurred. Oh, and you can put your clothes back on."

"So what now?" asks Kohaku as she dresses, her body still a little jumpy.

Kuroda asks, "Are there any other ninja who accompanied you?"

"No, just me," she admits, "There were a few others that agreed with me and did not want our countries to align, but none of them wanted to go against the village."

Kuroda ponders, "_What should I do with her? I could send her back to her village, but would they accept her back? Hold on a moment I just remembered something_."

"Kohaku, what was that strange tree with the scroll inside your hideout?" he inquires.

**(Note - The Genjutsu in my story may be a bit different than the one in the manga. Basically the illusion occurs in the mind, but depending on the Jutsu you wouldn't necessarily be in a sleep state as shown in the manga. So a person under a Genjutsu would still be interacting with the real world, but the illusions would be mixed in and they wouldn't be able to differentiate between what is real and imaginary. So for that specific part the fire that was burning Kohaku alive was an illusion, but everything else she interacted with was completely real. This is how it is possible for her to sign the contract while under the Genjutsu.)  
**

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? What secrets does the mysterious scroll hide? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	43. The New Asset

**(Thanks for coming back to read the next chapter of the series. Kuroda has attained another "asset" but what will he do with her? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Kohaku stares at the deformed tree; caught in a state between life and death. The same tree that she has spent countless hours staring at, trying to deduce its origin and how to unlock the secrets it contains. A crinkly brown leaf falls off and floats to the ground, joining several others that have been gathering at the base for quite some time. She almost forgets that anyone else is in the room with her until the Leaf boy makes a noise to clear his throat, urging her to answer his question. Remembering the extreme pain she suffered due to the curse placed upon her she quietly replies, "The tree contains a very powerful summoning scroll, but it is sealed inside the plant and can only be obtained if the person knows the answer to the riddle engraved in the tree."

Kuroda studies the tree again, wondering what kind of sealing Jutsu was used to put it in the state of suspended animation. He makes a mental note to do research on the techniques necessary to accomplish such a task and then prods his new acquisition for further information. "So what is the answer?" he asks.

"I was bluffing earlier," she admits, averting her eyes, "I have been trying to figure it out for a while. I was trying to get it before you two got to me, but I would have needed more time to figure it out."

"I guess I will just have to do it then," he sighs, stepping forward.

"No way, you can't!" she objects, trying to protect her claim to the treasure that she discovered.

"And why not?" he responds, "You obviously haven't been successful, so let me take a shot at it."

"Do you really think you can get it?" she asks, distrusting his elate confidence.

"No harm in trying," he shrugs nonchalantly.

Kuroda walks over to the odd tree and looks for the riddle. It reads: _One of element and one of animal; both these things are bringers of life and both have three stages of existence. Touch them both to the scroll and it will be released._

Kuroda ponders over the words for a moment and then walks outside. "_I hope this is as straight forward as it seems to be,_" he thinks as he looks around the forest for what he needs, "_It would be a great relief if I don't have to make my way through a hundred death traps like when retrieving the two pachyderm summoning scrolls in the Snow Country._"

He searches around for a while and then returns to the tree once he has found what he needs. In one hand he holds his water pouch with the last of his water and in the other a butterfly. He pours the water over the scroll and sets the butterfly onto it. Then he grips the scroll on both sides, slowly and carefully he extracts it from the tree. After the scroll is completely out, the wing formations of the tree recede to the inside of the plant. The dead portions of the plant flush with new color and are returned to life.

Kohaku stares, amazed by process and by the ease with which Kuroda solved the riddle. _"Damn, I've been trying to get that thing out for years and he goes and does it in five minutes. This is so unfair!"_ she thinks, trying not to let any of the jealousy show on her face, _"Is this guy a genius or am I just an idiot? How did he figure it out so quickly?"_

Knowing she has been struggling to retrieve the scroll for a long time, Kuroda decides to indulge her curiosity. He explains the answer, "Water is a source of life for both plants and animals, while the butterfly spreads pollen from one flower to another and helps them reproduce. Water can also be in the form of ice, water, or vapor. While the butterfly starts out as a caterpillar, then becomes a cocoon, and finally transforms into the butterfly. Thus, these two things were the key to unlocking the scroll. I predict it will most likely summon a butterfly."

Kohaku licks her lips, unconsciously taking a step and reaching forward. She catches herself before she actually tries to snatch the object away, remembering that she is not in control of her own life anymore. "Please allow me to sign the scroll," she requests, bowing her head and trying not to sound desperate.

"You already possess some very powerful Jutsu. I have someone else in mind that could use it," Kuroda decides, quickly dismissing her desire, "Now I need to figure out what to do with you." He turns his gaze away from the scroll and examines the room. He isn't looking at anything in particular and seems to get lost in his own thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Kohaku asks, quickly putting her rejected plea to the side and wondering what he possibly has planned for her.

"Well, I can't just bring you back to the Leaf Village, now can I?" he replies.

"But then why did you…?" she asks, confused about his actions.

He interrupts, "I was impressed by your strength and decided I could use you for my plan."

"Your plan?" she inquires, now completely lost.

"I will inform you when the time is right, but that won't be for a while. Anyways, I just decided what I will do with you," Kuroda reveals.

"And that is?" she asks, fearful about what is to come due to his incomprehensible reasoning.

"You can't go back to your village and I can't bring you back to mine. So the only practical solution is for me to leave you here," he explains, "You will become a personal guard for Princess Kyoko and protect her from any future attacks."

"What about the other Leaf Ninja?" asks Kohaku warily, "Will they agree with this?"

"The princess and the others have signed contracts like you have," he explains, "And the guy on the ground is not important. We can trick him easily."

* * *

Kuroda brings Kohaku with him back to the mansion. As they step out of the shadows of the forest they are immediately confronted by Sakura and Kayo.

"Oh, it's just you, Kuroda," the pink-haired girl says with relief, "I thought for a second that more enemies were attacking."

"There shouldn't be any others," he comments.

"Wait a minute, where is Jando?" Sakura says, raising her guard back up, "And what is she doing here? Is she holding him captive, or are you under a Jutsu?"

"Relax, Sakura," Kuroda replies calmly, "She is with us now."

"With us? What do you mean?" she replies, still not convinced.

"You know what he means, Sakura," Kayo interjects, having already deduced the situation.

"If that is the case then why did you bring her back here?" Sakura questions, distrustful of the ease at which her Sensei was convinced, "She was trying to kill Princess Kyoko."

"While I appreciate your caution, I'd like to get into the mansion as soon as possible," Kuroda says, a tone of command underlining his voice, "We can't have any of the staff seeing her dressed like this. Let's move."

Recognizing an order they quickly move inside the mansion without any further objections and slip into a secluded, scarcely used room.

Sakura eyes the Wood Ninja, closely inspecting everything about her. From the way she is dressed, to the way she styles her hair, and even her posture. Kohaku ignores her counterpart, seeming uncomfortable and out of place in the home of a wealthy leader of a nation.

"So this is Kohaku," Kuroda introduces, after securing the room with Kayo to prevent anyone from entering or hearing anything from outside, "She's got some very interesting skills that will be helpful to my cause. As for why she is here, well that is because it is the best place for her to be. From now on she will be serving as a bodyguard for our dear princess. We can't be here to protect Kyoko all the time, but since she abandoned her village she can. She'll also have an advantage of knowing her opponents in case anyone else from the Hidden Wood decides to go rogue."

"You're going to put her in charge of protecting the girl she was trying to kill?" Sakura questions, "How can you trust her with that assignment?"

"It isn't like I asked for this job," Kohaku scoffs, "I'd rather be back with my own village than serving some spoiled bitch."

"Now, now, language," Kuroda reminds her, "We don't want the royal heir to be picking up any ungraceful habits. As for trusting her with the job, there is no need to worry about that. I have already ordered Kohaku to do everything in her power to protect the princess and never to harm her in any capacity. So unless she wishes to end up writhing on the ground she will do as instructed."

"Where is Jando?" Kayo asks, having predicted that Kuroda would take the necessary action to protect one of his assets.

"He's back in the forest incapacitated," he reveals, "I'll go and get him in a bit."

"But what are you going to do? He will recognize her the moment he sees her," Kayo points out, "That is unless you got him to sign one of your contracts as well."

"Really, Sensei, you should know better. I have no interest in bringing Jando into our little group," Kuroda replies.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you did though?" Sakura suggests, "Plus he has the Byakugan, it could be useful for whatever you're planning."

"Even with his Kekkei Genkai, someone like Jando would be of no use in my plans," Kuroda states, "Now as for her appearance, that is where you two come in. You'll notice I didn't select just any room to convene in. This space should have everything we need to do a little makeover for Kohaku. Her cover story is that she is a security guard who came by looking for work and she was very helpful during the attack so she is being hired as a new assistant for Princess Kyoko. It gives us a lot of leeway in the different styles we can use. You two can get started, and I'll go and sort out the details with the princess."

* * *

Once they have finished the makeover Kuroda goes back to retrieve Jando. The Hyuga boy is just starting to regain consciousness when Kuroda arrives.

"Welcome back," he greets, offering his hand with a wide smile, "Good work."

"What do you mean?" asks Jando rubbing his head, but accepting the outstretched hand so he can get up on his feet.

"You killed that Tree Ninja with one of your exploding tags," Kuroda says, congratulating his comrade with a pat on the back.

"I did?" says Jando, still a little groggy. He tries taking a step, but his balance is still out of whack due to the head injury and he nearly topples over.

"Yep, but she got you in the head at the same time. You've been out for about an hour," the dark-haired ninja explains, sticking out his arm to help the other boy keep balance.

"What about the girls?" asks Jando, not even looking around to confirm the story.

"They are fine," says Kuroda, "Kayo-sensei sent Sakura to find us a while back. It looks like that girl was on her own, but I sent Sakura back just in case and did a little recon to make sure. You were waking up when I got back."

They return to the mansion and Jando does not recognize Kohaku in her new disguise.

* * *

A week later the King returns from successful negotiations and is told of about the attack and the new guard for Kyoko. Even though she is unhappy with the situation, Kohaku settles into her new life quite easily and actually gets along well with her new ward. Team 3 stays another few days at the behest of the King, but eventually it is time for them to return home. The trip is relaxed and uneventful. They travel as quickly as possible, not interested in enjoying the surrounding scenery that they have seen three times before.

Along the way, Kuroda decides to give his newly acquired summoning scroll to Sakura, figuring that would increase the diversity of attacks and strategies she could employ. Jando is understandably mad because he is now the only one without a scroll. Sakura immediately tests the scroll out and summons a normal sized white butterfly called Papilio.

Jando laughs at the size of the butterfly, finding it so hilarious that he can't bring himself up from rolling in the grass. His jealousy over not having a summoning scroll is quickly overcome.

Sakura seems disappointed, and starts to internally doubt her abilities as a ninja.

Recognizing her depressed state, Kayo tells her, "Even the smallest creatures can be valuable assets; maybe not in battle, but in other areas. You should get familiar with Papilio and practice with her. You should also practice the Summoning Jutsu so you can get better at it and eventually summon larger butterflies."

"All right, I will," she says with a determined look on her face.

* * *

Team 3 arrives back in the village after a successful mission.

"Again with this," sighs Kuroda. After giving a report on the mission the Hokage has informed him that he will immediately be put back on suspension and not able to leave the village.

"Pardon my asking, but is this really necessary, Lady Hokage?" Sakura says.

"Haven't I been on lock-down long enough?" Kuroda adds.

"It'll be over when I say it is over," commands the Hokage, growing annoyed at the young people rebelling against her orders, "Show some more respect for your Hokage and stop questioning my decisions."

"I apologize if I overstepped my place," says Sakura bowing.

"Whatever, I guess I'll go back to sleeping all day," Kuroda comments, leaving the room before being dismissed.

* * *

Kuroda's birthday comes and goes but the only one who notices is Ichimaru, who appears at Kuroda's door at the end of the day.

"Happy Birthday!" Ichimaru says cheerfully when the door opens up.

"I figured at least you would remember," Kuroda replies with a smile, not surprised that everyone else forgot.

"Sorry I couldn't make it earlier, I just got back from a mission," Ichimaru explains, handing over a banana peel with a bright blue bow on it.

"Ahh, I've been meaning to pick one of these up," Kuroda chuckles, accepting the joke gift and inviting his old friend inside.

The two spend the rest of the day together and talk about the times before they became Genin and how much they have changed.

At the end of the day Ichimaru mentions, "So the Chunin exams are coming up again in a few weeks. Team 10 is going to participate in them this time."

"I think that my team seems like it would be ready, but I doubt that the Hokage would let me participate. I'm still on _suspension_ after all," Kuroda says, miming quotation marks with his hands.

"I can talk to the Hokage on your behalf," Ichimaru offers.

"I doubt it will make any difference, but go ahead if you want," Kuroda replies with a shrug, "It is worth a shot."

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Just how long will this "suspension" continue on? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	44. A Dangerous Ally

**(Thanks for coming back to read the next chapter of the series. A summons to the Hokage's office leads to something unexpected. I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

A day later Team 3, including Kuroda, is summoned to the Hokage's office. His senses go on full alert and his mind goes into overdrive as he tries to discern the intent behind the unexpected call to assemble. In the end he has too little time and information to come up with any reason for the gathering, so he is forced to wait for an explanation from the village leader.

Once everyone has arrived the Hokage starts off, "As I am sure you are all aware, I restricted Kuroda to the village after his mission in the Tea Country with Team 15. The team and the Mist Ninja, Kasumi Momochi, were attacked by an unknown person, and then on the return to the village Kuroda was attacked again. I have been in recent talks with the Village Hidden in the Mist regarding this matter."

"Did you find out what Kasumi was doing in the Tea Country?" inquires Kayo.

"The Mizukage did not tell me and I did not ask," replies the Hokage, "Whatever her assignment was it is not a high priority at the moment."

"Still, it was suspicious," remarks Kuroda.

The fair-haired boss shoots an annoyed look over in his direction, but then continues on with her oration, "Anyway, it seems that The Hidden Mist has uncovered evidence that the ninja could possibly be from the Village Hidden in the Grass. Our two shinobi villages have decided to participate in a joint scouting mission as a sign of good will between us. You can come in now."

Footsteps echo out in the hall until the handle on the door twists and it creaks open. A tall young man with spiky light blue hair walks into the room. He wears light blue pants, a brown vest, and his Mist headband is slightly slanted on his forehead. Turned off by proper protocol, he lazily introduces himself, "I am Desh Momochi, and the Mizukage sent me as his representative on this mission."

"Momochi, are you related to…?" inquires Kayo.

"She is my older sister," says Desh, cutting off the query while he picks at a speck of dirt in his hair.

Sakura looks the newcomer up and down. Even though his height makes him seem chronologically older, she can tell he is still only in his teens. She notices his body is well toned and has a number of small scars indicating he is a trained and experienced warrior. Yet, something about relaxed posture and irritated facial expression rubs her the wrong way. "How come you are alone?" she asks, suspicious about the absence of any other team members.

"How come you're not?" retorts Desh, arrogantly.

"Quiet down all of you, I want to go over the mission rules," says the Hokage, motioning her hand.

"Lady Hokage, why am I being sent on a mission where I could possibly encounter the ninja who might have attacked me?" asks Kuroda, "And if the mystery ninja is from the Grass Village, then its leaders might know what I look like anyways and they might attack."

"I am sending you because there is a possibility that it might trigger some suppressed memories and you might be able to recognize the ninja and confirm his identity," she divulges.

"As you wish, Lady Hokage," Kuroda replies, "Now I have a question for you, Desh. Why has the Mist Village only sent one ninja? This is a joint mission, and I would want an equal number of ninja from both villages if I were in charge."

"I am more than capable of conducting the whole mission on my own," Desh retorts, sneering loftily with his arms folded across his chest, "and the only reason that your team is going along is to ease relations between our two nations."

"Are you two done now?" asks the Hokage, strumming her fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Yes, I apologize if I spoke out of turn," says Kuroda, throwing in a slight bow to feign respect.

"Now, you are to go to the Grass Country and search for any traces of this mysterious ninja. This mission is strictly to gather information. You are to retreat if you are met with any opposition. Is that understood?" she queries, with a firm stare.

"Yes, Lady Hokage," confirm all of Team 3, crisply snapping to attention.

"Desh?" she inquires, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I was already told by the Mizukage," he replies, waving his hand haughtily.

"Good, then you are to head out as soon as you are ready," she commands.

* * *

Team 3 and Desh leave on the mission and head to the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Grass. Along the way there is obvious tension between Desh and Kuroda. They spend their time carefully watching each other, studying movements, and planning on how to take the other one out in a fight.

Eventually they get into conversation where Desh comments, "You talk a lot. If this mystery ninja had not attacked my sister Kasumi, then you would not even be alive right now."

"It was a five on one situation," Kuroda retorts, acting like he hadn't personally tested Kasumi's strength.

"So what?" Desh counters with mocking laughter, "My sister is stronger than most of the Jonin in the Hidden Leaf Village, there is no way she would have lost."

"You say that, and yet she was apparently not strong enough to defeat the mystery ninja," Kuroda mentions, trying push the other boy's buttons.

Desh's hands curl into fists and his muscles start to tense up. Even though he knows completing this mission will advance his position in his village and get him closer to becoming the strongest person in the Hidden Mist, he is having trouble keeping himself under control. A low class Genin insulting his sister is driving his temper to the point of exploding.

Sensing that a brawl is about to erupt, Kayo interrupts, "Settle down. We are approaching the border."

"I don't have to follow your orders," Desh sneers, insolently turning his back to her.

She grits her teeth, resisting the urge to smack him upside the head and instead reminds him, "This is a joint mission, and since I am the highest in rank you will have to follow my orders in order to ensure the success of the mission."

His chakra starts to rise, instinctively reacting to being ordered around by someone from a different village. For a second it seems like he might rebel against her authority and attack right then and there, but eventually he regains his composure and settles down.

"Fine, I will follow your command," Desh replies, letting the tension loose from his shoulders, "For the moment."

The team passes through the border town without any hassle and they make camp for the night soon after. Kuroda cooks up a tasty meal for everyone, but Desh opts to eat his own food, innately distrustful of any ninja not from his village.

"Jando, are you feeling okay?" Sakura comments as they sit around the crackling fire.

"Yeah, why?" he replies.

"You seem really quiet today," she points out, "And I thought you of all people would be rubbed the wrong way by our new friend."

"I just have some things going on at home right now that are more important than some Mist ninja," Jando explains.

"Things? Like what?" she asks.

"Hyuga Clan business," he states, "You wouldn't understand."

"Okay, but if you want to talk about it I'm here," she says.

* * *

They next day the team disguises themselves as ordinary travelers and they put on long blue traveling cloaks. Then they head for a large city only a few miles away from the border. It is a city known for having lots of information on anything and everything. Kuroda notices that three ninja are following them, but does not mention it to anyone else.

When they enter the city Desh suggests, "I am familiar with a few places. We should check them and ask around about any strong or mysterious ninja that have passed through lately."

"Do you really think that will work?" asks Sakura, skeptical about the way they are approaching the mission.

"Everyone is willing to talk," explains Desh, smirking, "For a price."

"What if they give us bad information?" asks Jando, "What if it is just rumors?"

"Every rumor has some sort of factual base," says Kayo, "Besides we are looking for rumors and whispers about this mystery ninja. This will also be good training for your information gathering skills."

"Training?" inquires Jando, "I didn't think of that."

"I will do my best!" announces Sakura.

"I know you will," says Kuroda patting her head and messing up her hair, making her blush.

"All right, let's get moving then," orders Kayo.

"Follow me," says Desh, "We will head to a little flower shop I know of."

The team sets out through the city going to multiple locations trying to find the information they need. The city is good-sized, but doesn't seem to be planned out very well. It is obvious by the layout that it was once a very small community, but then rapidly expanded outward as more people moved into the area. Buildings are smashed close together and streets have no pattern to size or direction. Most of the buildings that they visit are filthy and rotten with crumbling walls and broken windows.

Kuroda is curious about how Desh knows all of these information sources and he is very careful to take note of all of them. He advises Sakura to do the same. After a while they are directed to a small restaurant that looks to have very promising information. Unlike the places they have visited so far it looks to be kept in good condition, but most passerby give the place a wide berth. They enter the restaurant and Kuroda, Jando, and Sakura sit down at a table while Desh and Kayo go to talk to the bartender. After a drink of water Kuroda stands up and starts to walk away.

"Where are you going, Kuroda?" asks Sakura.

"To the washroom, do you want to come?" he replies smirking.

She's taken aback by the comment, a pink blush popping up on her cheeks. However, she's also confused, wondering why he is being so playful all of a sudden when he has been distant in the past couple of weeks. But before she can respond he has already disappeared into the men's room.

* * *

In the interim the bartender has directed Kayo and Desh to a man in a black suit sitting alone at a corner booth and smoking a cigarette. The suit he is wearing seems to be an older one, but it was obviously custom made and kept in pristine condition by the owner. He's an older man with graying hair and a strange L shaped scar under his left eyelid. He wears black shades that hide his eyes from view and give him an edge in his business dealings.

"Do you mind if we join you?" asks Kayo as they walk up, hoping he won't be as tough to deal with as he looks.

"Who is your friend?" asks the man, not bothering to even look in her direction.

"Just my younger brother," she replies.

"Well, in that case you are welcome to sit with me," responds the man, "As long as you let me see that pretty face of yours."

Kayo lowers the hood of her cloak and smirks as she sits down. He lifts up his shades a bit to get an unfiltered view of her gorgeous face.

Desh sits next to her and asks, "So are you the one called Byakko?"

"That's what they call me," confirms Byakko, "And if you don't mind I would like your sister to do the talking. I much prefer listening to the voice of a woman."

"We were told that you might have some information we have been looking for," explains Kayo, quickly taking the lead since he seems to prefer dealing with females.

"I have information on a lot of things," replies Byakko, staring at her chest from behind his shades.

"We are looking for someone," says Kayo discreetly.

"I know lots of people," says Byakko taking another puff of his cigarette.

"We are looking for a Ninja," Kayo whispers, eyes darting around the room to check if anyone is listening in.

"A ninja, well why didn't you say so? So what kind of ninja? Is it a man or a woman? Is there anything special about them? Where are they from?" asks Byakko.

"I can't tell you the gender or give you any facial descriptions. We believe that the ninja is from the Grass Village," explains Kayo, "However, I can tell you the ninja is very strong. He or she was able to take out two Jonin with ease, and possibly has an ability to alter memories."

"A strong ninja from the Grass village you say? That is interesting," comments Byakko, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Why is that?" asks Kayo.

"Because there is a very skilled Grass Ninja staying at an inn at the far end of the city," explains Byakko, "I believe his name is Mazuma Shiranui."

"You are positive about this?" asks Kayo.

"Absolutely," he confirms with a nod.

"Well, I think we will be going then," she says as she starts to stand and take out some money.

"There is no need for that," says Byakko with a dismissive wave, "Just make sure you stop by and chat the next time you are in town."

"I will be sure to do so," replies Kayo with a smile and a wink.

* * *

Meanwhile Kuroda has made a shadow clone while he was in the bathroom. The clone walks out and meets up with the team when Kayo and Desh rejoin them.

"Find anything useful?" asks the clone.

Kayo pulls the hood up on her cloak and replies, "Yes, it seems there is someone in town that fits the profile."

"Really?" asks Jando.

"This must be our lucky day," Sakura comments, genuinely surprised they were able to get the information.

"We will find out when we get there," says Desh, not exactly enthusiastic about succeeding so quickly.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Who is this "Mazuma" they were told about? Will Kuroda and Desh end up in a fight with each other? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	45. Midori and Mazuma

**(Thanks for coming back to read the next chapter of the series. The joint mission with the Mist Village is underway, but will there be any results? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

The joint squad of the Leaf's Team 3 and the Hidden Mist's Desh Momochi head out the door of the backwater bar to go and chase down the lead they just obtained. Yet a certain dark-haired ninja is actually a clone and once the squad is outside the real Kuroda emerges from the bathroom and takes a seat in an empty corner of the restaurant.

He waits a few minutes until he spots the enemy ninja squad that has been following his team since they entered the city entering the restaurant. They are a young Genin team consisting of two boys and a girl. When they stop and talk to each other about the next course of action, Kuroda overhears them call the girl Midori, and tell her to head back to the village to inform the leader about the enemy ninja's actions. They take off in separate directions, and Kuroda follows Midori. She is easy to tail since she wears her short, black hair in a ponytail with a green ribbon intertwined in her hair beside her left cheek. The hairstyle stands out among general population of females who just wear their hair down.

She heads towards the edge of the city and then stops and goes inside an old abandoned house with broken doors and shattered windows. Kuroda carefully follows her inside, but is attacked by a flurry of shuriken when he reaches the main room. The Leaf Genin is able to perform a Replacement Jutsu in time and escape to another side of the room by switching places with an old wooden chair.

Midori takes out a kunai from the black holster on her hip and says, "I noticed you following me after I left the others. I probably should have tried to get some help, but you didn't look that strong so I decided to take you on all by myself."

Kuroda comments, "Confidence is a good thing to have, but looks can be deceiving and you should never underestimate a fellow ninja."

"And what does that say about you?" she counters, brushing her bangs away from her eyes, "Seeing as you came after me on your own."

"Well said," compliments Kuroda, standing up straighter, "However, I know something that you do not."

"And what is that?" she taunts.

"You will just have to find that out on your own," he replies with a wink.

"Fine then, here I come!" she shouts as she charges toward him, her fingerless dark green gloves curled into fists.

Midori starts out using basic Taijutsu to attack, sending powerful kicks and strong punches towards her enemy. She wears a light green skirt with slits on all sides which allows her legs free range of movement. Yet Kuroda easily counters all of her attacks, sidestepping them or slapping them out of the way with his hand. Finally he takes charge and lands a hard kick to her gut sending her flying into a wall. Her back crashes into the moldy wood and she slumps to the ground panting, trying to regain her breath.

He starts to say, "Well, this is disappointing. You're not even worth my time, and I should probably kill you quickly before…"

"Not so fast," she shouts, "Grass Style: Vine Spear Jutsu!" A long vine that she wore curled up on her belt unrolls itself and turns into a long sharp spear.

_"Very intriguing,"_ Kuroda thinks, shifting into a new stance that is better for defending against a lengthy weapon, _"I wasn't expecting anything from her. She may be useful after all."_

She jabs the spear at him from across the room quickly closing the distance between them. He neatly slips to the side to avoid it thinking, _"That is strange, I thought she was exhausted."_ She twists the spear to the side and tries to slash his mid-section. Kuroda nimbly jumps over the spear and it cuts a nearby rotting table in two.

"You have been holding back," comments Kuroda, drawing a kunai.

"You should never attack an unknown enemy at full strength right off the bat," replies Midori. She twirls the spear behind her back and raises it above her head, then brings it down for a powerful blow. Again Kuroda sidesteps, and then jumps over the vine spear when she does a follow up horizontal attack.

The same attack and dodge game continues on for a while. Midori's attacks are more disciplined, but Kuroda is still able to avoid and deflect them all with ease.

"I think I have seen enough," announces Kuroda after a few minutes, lowering his weapon.

"What do you mean?" she asks panting, taking advantage of the break in action to recover.

"Haven't you noticed?" says Kuroda smirking, "I've just been testing out your abilities the whole time." Suddenly he lunges forward, straight past her defenses and slashes her across the chest with his kunai. Before she can even react he uses his speed and technique to land a series of painful blows with the kunai. She falls to the ground, her green t-shirt covered in slashes, and drops her vine spear. It loses its shape and returns to a normal vine as soon as it falls from her grasp.

Then he quickly weaves hand signs and uses his Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique on Midori. A giant white tiger appears on top of her catching her head in between its jaws, threatening to bite her head off. She is too frightened to recognize that it is only a Genjutsu and goes into a panic. Because of the insane fear and terror caused by the Jutsu she is in no condition to make a rational decision. So Kuroda is easily able to convince her to sign one of his blood contracts. Then he does his special sealing ritual, transferring a minute portion of his chakra into the carving he makes on her upper thigh.

* * *

After the ritual is completed Kuroda interrogates her for information. "So why was your team following us?" he questions as he begins to heal her wounds with his medical Jutsu.

"My squad was sent to investigate why the Leaf Village and the Mist Village were working together on a mission in the Land of Grass," explains Midori.

"I see, and why did your friends send you off on your own?" he asks.

"We followed you around all day and all you were doing was searching for information. They sent me back to ask the village if we should continue the mission," she replies.

"And they will continue tracking my team while you are gone?" he asks as he finishes up the final cut on her left breast.

"Yes," she confirms.

"You should be fine now," he says as he stands up, "You can put your shirt back on."

She quickly covers herself, already embarrassed and confused about what happened. "So what now?" she asks.

Kuroda commands, "You will return to your village like you originally planned, and tell your superiors that the enemy ninja were searching for a mysterious and powerful ninja that was rumored to be attacking people and stealing valuable information from their villages. The Leaf and Mist village have uncovered evidence that the ninja uses techniques from the Hidden Grass Village and they sent a scouting team to investigate."

"Why do you want me to tell them that?" she inquires.

"Because it is the truth," he replies.

She looks at him skeptically, "But why would you want me to tell them what you are really doing here?"

"That, you don't need to know," he replies.

"Fine, is that all then? Can I go?" she huffs.

"Hold on a minute," he replies. Kuroda makes a few simple hand signs and then transforms into a perfect replica of Midori.

"Why are you…?" she asks.

"Because I need to look friendly when I catch up with your team," explains Kuroda, "Now you can go." She hesitates for a second and then takes off; he leaves to catch up with her team.

* * *

Kuroda uses his Flying Thunder God Technique to catch up in a fraction of the time it would normally take. He throws his specially marked kunai out in front of him and then transports to them an instant later. He quickly reaches the other two Grass Village Genin and runs up behind them.

"Midori, what are you doing?" one asks when he spots his comrade, "We told you to go back to the village."

He explains, "One of the enemy ninja tried to follow me, but I defeated him and learned that they are looking for a powerful ninja from the Grass Village and were sent to kill him."

"What! Are you serious?" the other team member exclaims.

The first one comments, "The only ninja in the area is Mazuma Shiranui because he is on vacation."

"I know," says the disguised Kuroda, "He must be their target. We need to warn him quickly!"

The taller one comments, "If we take the shortcut we should be able to beat the enemy by a few minutes and warn Mazuma."

* * *

After a speedy race across the village they reach Mazuma right before he enters his hotel and pull him off to the side to talk. "Mazuma-sensei, there is a group of enemy ninja in this village. We have solid information that they have been sent here to assassinate you," explains one of the boys.

"Where are they now?" asks Mazuma scanning around the area.

"They are headed this way," replies a disguised Kuroda.

"All right, Midori, you are the fastest so you head back to the Village and tell the elders about this. We will stay here and see what they truly intend to do," says Mazuma.

"Yes, I will go now," says Kuroda. He heads off just when he sees his team approaching from afar.

* * *

As Team 3 approaches the hotel Desh notices that Kuroda is falling back in the formation. "_What is that guy playing at?_" he wonders. However, he quickly forgets when he sees three Grass Ninja in front of the hotel. While no one is looking the real Kuroda switches with the clone and rejoins the group. Desh darts ahead of the group and heads towards the Grass Ninja while pulling out a kunai.

"Wait, what are you doing?" exclaims Sakura as he runs past her.

"Damn, I told him not to separate from the group!" shouts Kayo as she and the others sprint after him.

Mazuma sees a group sprinting towards him and takes it as a threat. He quickly takes the vine off his belt and hardens it into a spear. Desh doesn't stop even when he sees this, just merely raises up his kunai a bit in case he needs to deflect something. Mazuma thrusts Vine Spear forward with blinding speed and supreme accuracy. The attack hits Desh right in the chest, but it turns out to be a Water Clone and falls apart into a puddle. The real Desh appears back where the rest of the group is and they come to a stop.

Desh yells, "You just made a big mistake, Grass Ninja! Attacking another person like that without any warning."

Mazuma replies, "Foreign ninja are not supposed to be in the Grass Country without the permission of the Hidden Grass Village. I had every right to attack."

Desh corrects him, "That rule only applies to the Hidden Village. The entire country is fair game to any ninja from any other village unless you set up strict border entrances like in the Rain Country. By attacking so recklessly you might have just declared war on the Mist Village. I should kill you for attacking someone who so obviously was not attacking you."

"I just received information that a group was sent to assassinate me," Mazuma responds, "How am I supposed to react when someone rushes at me with a knife?"

Desh laughs, "I don't even know who you are. You are a nobody! If I had really wanted to kill you I wouldn't have come straight towards you like a complete idiot."

Kayo steps in and whispers to Desh, "That is enough, our cover is blown and the mission goals are no longer obtainable. We need to retreat."

Desh regretfully agrees, "Fine, let's get out of here then."

"I apologize for the intrusion, we will be leaving now," Kayo says bowing to the Grass Ninja.

As they turn to go Desh warns Mazuma, "Hey, you! The next time we meet I won't hesitate to kill you even if it is against my orders." They leave and head straight out of town back towards the border.

* * *

After passing back through the border town they rest at a Leaf Village outpost. Kuroda watches as Sakura practices her Summoning Jutsu and is now able to summon two Butterflies about the size of dogs. Kayo yells at Desh, "What were you thinking? You just made all the work we did useless! Now we can't even go investigate any of the other cities in the Grass village."

Desh does not really pay attention and says, "I told you I would have done a lot better on my own."

Jando comments, "Yeah, that was stupid; just charging towards an enemy group all by yourself."

Sakura whispers to Kuroda, "Reminds you of someone else we know?" Kuroda snickers and she giggles.

"Please, I don't need any judging from some useless Genin," Desh scoffs.

"I'm not the one who screwed up the whole mission," Jando counters, the tension building between the two.

"It really doesn't matter in the end," Kuroda comments, "It isn't like this mission had any chance of being successful anyways."

"What do you mean?" Sakura inquires.

"This mission wasn't about finding the mysterious ninja at all," he replies.

"What are you saying?" Kayo asks.

"Just think about it. If they really intended for us to find this attacker do you really think they would send a Genin Squad along with a ninja from another village that they have never even met before?" Kuroda points out, "Both the Mist and Leaf Village probably already sent out a squad of ANBU and thoroughly checked out the place before even considering sending us in. The only reason we are here is because this is probably the last place the mysterious ninja would attack me, so it is probably the safest place for me to be."

"So you're saying this was just a big waste of time?" Jando sums up, "And we came all the way out here for nothing."

"There is another reason," Kuroda alleges, "Both of our villages are probably using it as a way to boost relations and solidify a better alliance with each other."

"So what do you think about this, Desh?" Kayo inquires.

"Seems pretty reasonable to me," the Mist Ninja admits, "I figured there was some hidden motive to send me on a mission like this with a Genin team. You never know what the higher ups are thinking."

* * *

They arrive back in the Hidden Leaf Village a few days later and immediately report to the Hokage. It mostly consists of Kayo and Jando complaining about Desh. The Hokage admits, "I knew the mission did not have a high success probability in the first place. I only agreed to it to improve relations with the Hidden Mist."

_"So Kuroda was right after all_," Sakura thinks as she listens to the Hokage's explanation.

"Unless there is anything else, I think we are done here," the Hokage says, "Desh you should probably head straight home, I'm sure the Mizukage will be eager to speak with you."

Desh gives a polite bow and then poofs into smoke with the Body Flicker Technique, presumably heading back to his own village. Everyone else leaves the office after some more grumbles and complaints. But Kuroda stays behind after the door closes and asks the Hokage, "Was it really a good idea to expose a possible alliance to other ninja villages?"

A look of disbelief at his audacity jumps to her face. She spins her chair around to look out at the village, expecting him to get the message. After a few moments of waiting for him to leave the Hokage finally replies, "You wouldn't understand the complexities of the situation or my true intentions. I am not going to bother explaining them to you."

"I have done a lot of reading about politics," he quips.

"Books can only tell you so much," she replies, "Practical application is an entirely different thing."

Sensing she won't say anymore he changes the subject, "So am I going to be put back on suspension now?"

"Actually," she confesses, turning back around to face him, "I have decided to return you to active duty."

Kuroda seems genuinely surprised and asks, "Why the sudden change?"

"The Chunin exams are coming up soon. It will be the first time in over a century that the Leaf Village will be participating alongside the Rock Village. I want the best Genin in the village to be participating in it," she explains with a sigh, "Which includes you."

Kuroda tries to read her facial expressions and decides that her answer is satisfying. He exits her office, already starting to formulate his plans for the upcoming exams.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Team 3 will be participating in the next Chunin exams! How will it go? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	46. Off to the Chunin Exams!

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc begins! The Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village journey to the Hidden Rock to participate in the exams. Will anyone be able to pass the tests and move up in rank? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Kuroda and the rest of Team 3 are standing around the main gates of Konoha waiting for the order to move out. It's been 10 days since his suspension was lifted and he was put back onto active duty. A few dozen other ninja mill about, talking excitedly about the upcoming Chunin exams. A few short minutes later everyone has arrived and the signal is given for them to take off. The convoy of 30 Genin participants from the Hidden Leaf Village heads out towards the Hidden Rock Village escorted by their Jonin Sensei and some Chunin for extra protection. The journey to the Hidden Rock Village is mostly uneventful. Kuroda takes this time to once again reconnect with his old friend Ichimaru.

"I'm glad to see you were allowed to participate," says Ichimaru with a big smile as steps up alongside his oldest friend.

"I was kinda surprised I was allowed," Kuroda admits, "But I'm thankful that my suspension is finally over."

"So I guess that little talk I had with the Hokage worked," laughs Ichimaru.

"Yeah, thanks I appreciate it," replies Kuroda.

"Truthfully, I think she would have let you come even if I didn't say anything," admits Ichimaru.

"Yeah, why do you say that?" asks Kuroda, perplexed by the suggestion.

"Well, other than the fact that..." starts Ichimaru.

"I asked you not to speak about that," interrupts Kuroda, frowning at the fact that his best friend would try to bring something like that up in conversation.

"Yeah, yeah," apologizes Ichimaru, "Other than the obvious reason, this is the first time in a long time that Leaf Ninja have been invited into the Rock village. We need to show that we are still worthy of being called one of the Five Great Shinobi villages. So we need to have all the strong ninja we have competing in the exams."

"I don't care about that," says Kuroda firmly.

"What do you mean?" inquires Ichimaru.

"I am not participating because I want to make the village look good. I don't care what any of the other villages think of us, especially not the Hidden Rock Village."

"Look, I know you have a grudge because of what happened with the 7th Hokage," says Ichimaru.

"Yes, I do," admits Kuroda, his hand tightening into a fist as he holds back his emotions, "And if I was strong enough I would kill the Tsuchikage if I got close enough to him. But that is not why I am here."

"Then why are you here?" asks Ichimaru.

"I am here for my team," Kuroda states, "I am not going to hold them back because of my personal feelings. They deserve a chance to become Chunin after all the hard work they have done."

"Good to see some things have not changed," laughs Ichimaru.

"What do you mean?" asks Kuroda, unsettled by the comment.

"You're always thinking about other people," explains Ichimaru, "Ever since I met you, you always put other people first."

"I don't think I'm like that at all," says Kuroda, "But you would know better than me. You have always been good at reading people."

"No doubt in my mind," comments Ichimaru.

"Sorry, Ichimaru, but I am going to have to borrow him to talk about some things," says Kayo stopping in front of them. The two boys land on her branch.

"Well, I guess we can talk more when we get there," says Ichimaru, "I need to talk some things over with my team also."

"Yeah, see you later," waves Kuroda as Ichimaru takes off to rejoin his squad. Kayo and Kuroda jump down to the forest floor and walk to a secluded area to talk.

* * *

"So what did you need, Sensei?" Kuroda asks, folding his arms over his chest.

"The Hokage wanted me to give you a few messages before we enter into the Hidden Rock Village," explains Kayo.

"Go on then," he replies.

"First of all you are to remain on your best behavior the entire time you are there. We don't want any incidents," warns Kayo.

"What makes her think I won't be?" he asks, a slightly amused smile slipping onto his face.

"I know why I would think that, but she didn't give me a reason why she does," replies Kayo.

"Interesting," comments Kuroda, trying to grasp the Hokage's intentions.

"Moving on, she wants you to be on watch," says Kayo, "We may be allies, but this is still foreign territory. Other villages might try to attack you, and even worse that mysterious ninja might show up again."

"Haven't you figured out that I am the mysterious ninja, Sensei?" asks Kuroda, a bit disappointed with her.

"I suspected as much, but your Jutsu prevents me from telling anyone other than you about it," she replies.

"Good, I thought you might be slipping a bit," jokes Kuroda.

"And finally the Hokage has mandated that you stay by my side for the duration of your stay in the Hidden Rock village, other than attending the exams," explains Kayo, ignoring his ridicule.

"It looks like we will be spending a lot of time together then, Sensei," he smirks.

"Good, maybe then you can tell me what you promised to tell me," she counters.

"Patience," he reminds her, "So, since we are talking about the exams, can you give me any information about the other villages participating?"

"From what I was told including the 30 Genin from our village there will be 72 Rock ninja, 21 Grass ninja, 15 Rain ninja, 12 Snow ninja, 6 Wood ninja, and 6 Smoke ninja participating. Those are just preliminary numbers though. There could be more or less," Kayo reveals, "And of course the Sand and Mist won't be participating because of their distrust in the Hidden Rock."

"Interesting numbers," he comments, nodding his head as tries to incorporate the new information into his strategy.

"If there is nothing else, we should catch up with the group," Kayo mentions.

"That's all I wanted to know," says Kuroda, "I don't need to cheat to pass the exams." They jump back into the trees without another word and dart after the group.

* * *

As Leaf Ninja arrive in the village a large figure watches them from a high cliff. If anyone were to investigate they would actually find that it is not one figure, but two. A young but mature looking female with brown hair done up in a unique, fan-shaped ponytail is sitting on top of the shoulders of a large man with long, wild brown hair. Some would think the girl is provocatively dressed, wearing only a short skirt and a fishnet shirt with a long brown overcoat over the top.

"So what do you think of them, Kuma?" asks the girl.

"Some of them look tough, but I don't sense any with any special abilities," responds Kuma.

"That's what I was thinking," says the woman kicking her heels against his chest playfully, "Some of them have chakra levels so low I can barely feel their presence at all. If I didn't see them with my own eyes, I probably wouldn't even notice they were there."

He lets out a light chuckle, "So this is what the mighty Leaf village has to offer."

"Don't be so quick to underestimate them, Kuma," she teases, "The Tsuchikage did make the alliance for a reason."

"Yeah, I know, Tatsuki, you don't need to remind me," he replies, "But still I am worried. I wish Lord Tsuchikage would let me help you out."

"You know the rules, Kuma," reminds Tatsuki, "Each phase can only have 1 proctor."

"Yeah, but what if something happens? What if they decide to break the alliance and attack?" he questions.

"I am a big girl, Kuma. I can take care of myself. I don't need you protecting me every moment," she replies.

"I made a promise, Tatsuki," he says firmly.

"I know, I know, but sometimes you can't do what you want to," she says, "Just busy yourself with some other things and try not to worry about it too much."

Kuma gets a disappointed look on his face, Tatsuki moves to try and comfort him. Suddenly he shifts his weight causing her to fall off his shoulder. He catches her in his big arms and proceeds to tickle her belly. She laughs so hard tears come to her eyes.

"Okay, okay enough," she says.

He tosses her back up onto his shoulder and asks, "Do you want to keep watching?"

"No, I have seen enough. We can come back later when the Ice Ninja arrive," she replies.

* * *

Kuroda is standing in the middle of the path staring up at a cliff. "Something wrong, Kuroda?" asks Sakura as she walks up beside him.

"No, just enjoying the scenery," he replies, "We should catch up with the others."

"I think they went this way," says Sakura, taking the lead.

"Kayo-sensei said that we will have to wait a few days before the exams start. There are a lot of ninja from a lot of villages participating this year," comments Kuroda.

"I guess we will have some time on our hands to explore then," she responds.

Once they arrive at their assigned quarters Sakura invites Kuroda out to tour the village. Kuroda decides not to explore the village, just so there are no incidents. Instead he spends the free time reading a book upside down, which for some reason annoys Kayo to no end. Sakura explores the Hidden Rock with Yui and a few of the other Kunoichi, buying souvenirs, checking out the local fashion, and finding the best places to eat. Jando stays locked in his room, doing some sort of secret training. After 2 days all the participants are called for the first phase of the exams.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Stage 1 of the Chunin exams begins in the next chapter. How will it go? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	47. Sizing up the Competition

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc has started! In the second chapter of this arc the Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village are summoned for the first stage of the exams. Will anyone be able to pass the tests and move up in rank? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Team 3 is told to meet in the large exam room located in an expansive building near the center of the village. The Leaf Genin are walking down a bland, cream-colored hallway on the fourth floor that is basically identical to all the other hallways in the place. They can't detect the presence of other people, but they know they are going the right way when they spot another Hidden Leaf Squad entering grey double doors up ahead.

Kuroda waits for them to enter and then pulls Sakura to the side while Jando stands watch. "Do you remember what we talked about earlier?" he asks.

"Ohh, right!" she remembers. She bites her lip until a small drop of blood drips out. She wipes it with her thumb and then quickly performs her hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" she whispers. A small cloud of smoke is formed and it quickly clears revealing a small butterfly. "Are you ready, Papilio?" Sakura asks the creature. The butterfly flaps its wings and then flies up and settles itself into Sakura's.

"Perfect," comments Kuroda.

"Yeah, I never would have thought to have her imitate a hair decoration," Sakura whispers.

"We should get inside now," says Kuroda, guiding her towards the door with Jando following behind.

* * *

A large number of participants are already inside when they walk through the door. Nobody really pays attention to them. Kuroda sees Ichimaru and Team 10 talking with Shun and Team 15 so they join them in the small talk. Kuroda comments, "It seems we are late."

"No, you are right on time," replies Ichimaru, slapping his hand, "Everybody else is just early."

"Yeah, everyone is pretty anxious to get going," adds Yui, nervously looking around.

"The people that are nervous are the ones that are going to fail," comments Rame Tsu, a little too loudly causing a few other groups to look over at her.

"That's better for us, we don't want to be going up against pushovers. We want a real challenge," Naoko declares, stretching her arms up in the air.

Kuroda asks, "So then, have you heard anything about any of the favored candidates?"

Shun points to a hairy looking Grass Ninja and says, "All the Grass Ninja are hyping up that guy. They think that he is the top prospect. Some of the other villages are also whispering about him."

Kuroda whispers into Sakura's ear, "Send Papilio over there to gather some more information on him."

"He looks like he might be pretty good," says Kuroda out loud, "But you can never tell until you fight a person yourself."

"Exactly," responds Shun, "That is why I am going to take him on as soon as I get a chance."

"That's a relief," comments Ichimaru, messing with his hair, "You just saved me the trouble of dealing with him."

"Just as lazy as ever, aren't you?" sighs Rame Tsu.

"No, I am just being smart," counters Ichimaru, "Your team may want to just charge in and take out the big guys, but that just draws more attention to you. That's just not how my team operates. We are going to slip by unnoticed and hopefully be at full strength when it gets near the end."

"So you're taking the coward's road?" smirks Naoko.

"It is a smart plan," interjects Sakura, put off by the attitude of Team 15.

"I agree, there is no reason to go out and try to beat everyone," says Kuroda, backing up his friends, "Being a ninja is not just about strength, it is about being smart as well."

"So what is your plan then?" asks Naoko, in a mocking tone.

"Why would I tell you that?" inquires Kuroda, countering with a teasing tone.

"Because we are from your village," retorts Naoko.

"We may be from the same village, but the exams are about teams. As far as I am concerned your team is an enemy," Kuroda states bluntly.

"So that's how it is?" snorts Rame Tsu, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am all for exchanging information on any of the other teams here," explains Kuroda, "But I am not going to share anything about my team's plans."

"It looks like the exams have already started then," comments Ichimaru, nodding to his own team members as some kind of signal.

"The competition started the moment you entered this village," states Kuroda, a big grin sliding across his face.

* * *

The doors open again and a group of Rock Ninja walk in acting like they own the place, even though their outward appearance doesn't seem all that threatening. Kuroda glances at the group, cataloging the two boys and the rather young looking girl in the back of his mind, but after that he doesn't really pay attention to them. However, while talking with the others he overhears some other Rock Ninja grumbling about the new comers.

"Jando, lets split up and do some recon. Sakura can stay here and wait for Papilio," whispers Kuroda.

"I'll go over and check out those Rain and Snow Ninja," says Jando, nodding his head in the intended direction.

"Good thinking, we can meet back here in a few minutes," replies Kuroda.

They split up without another word and head off to gather information. Kuroda casually makes his way through the room and eventually walks over to the complaining ninja.

"What do you want?" asks the irritated ninja as the Leaf Ninja approaches. He has medium length, shaggy, light-brown hair. He wears a pale red shirt, brown pants, his arms are covered in white wrappings, and he carries an assortment of weapon packs.

"Information exchange," replies Kuroda, firmly but not in an intimidating manner.

"Information exchange?" repeats the Rock Ninja, a bit surprised and confused.

"Yeah, our villages are supposed to be allies, correct?" asks Kuroda.

"Yeah, I guess so," responds the ninja, shrugging his shoulders.

"So I was thinking we could provide each other information on some of the other teams from our villages. That will give both our teams a distinct advantage over all the other teams," Kuroda offers, knowing the boy will eagerly take the bait.

"That is a pretty good idea," says the Rock Ninja's teammate, nudging with his elbow.

"Perfect," says Kuroda, with a wide grin, "So ask me anything you want to know about the Leaf Village teams."

"All right, my name is Din," says the first Rock Ninja, not offering his hand, "So which team is the strongest from your village?"

Kuroda points around the room to a few teams and then finally to Team 15 explaining, "Those are all strong teams, but I would have to say the team with the black guy who has the afro and the two girls is the strongest."

"All right, then who are the weakest teams?" asks the third member of Din's team, not wanting to be left out.

Kuroda points to some more Leaf teams and says, "Those teams are the weakest."

"All right so now we tell you the weak and strong teams from our village, right?" Din assumes.

"Actually, I had a different question," responds Kuroda.

"What is it?" asks the second ninja, annoyed by the change.

"That team that walked in a few minutes ago, you seem to be very upset with them," the Leaf Ninja states, "I was wondering why."

"Oh them, yeah we don't like them at all," comments the third ninja, rather quickly.

"That little girl on the team is the daughter of the Tsuchikage. She is only 10 years old," complains Din, "Everyone thinks she is really talented, but she is just a no talent spoiled little brat."

"Well, I can see how being the daughter of the leader of your village would have its benefits," comments Kuroda.

"Yeah, but not for long," replies Din, a sinister smile on his face, "Once this thing starts we are going to give her a reality check."

Kuroda notices a small fluttering on the other side of the room and announces, "Well, thanks for the information, maybe we can do it again later."

* * *

As he walks back towards Sakura, Papilio flies over and lands on his ear. "So what did you learn?" he asks, his voice low enough that only the butterfly can pick it up.

"The Grass Ninja is called Hara Gaki and he does seem to be a very capable opponent," reports Papilio. Just then an intimidating woman burst through the doors followed by a number of associates. In truth she is a strikingly beautiful woman with long, dark-black hair with streaks of red done up in a ponytail and long bangs on the right side of her face. She has a slender figure, but it is obvious that she has honed it into a deadly weapon. Her arms and legs are completely wrapped in white bandages. She wears short black shorts and a black t-shirt, and has a custom grey flak jacket with a high collar. But it is the expression on her faces that lets everyone know that she is not a person to be messed with.

"You can fill me in on the rest later, hurry up and return to Sakura," he orders.

Jando meets up with him a second later and asks, "Who is that?"

The woman walks to the front of the room and slams her fist on the desk to get everyone's attention. She introduces herself, "I am Chiaki Enjoji the proctor of the first exam. Everyone take a seat, my friends will hand out some pencils." A big groan is heard around the room.

"Damn, it looks like this is going to be a written exam," comments Kenta. Kuroda, Jando, and Sakura all smile because they already knew that.

"Oh, and makes sure you are at least 3 seats away from any of your teammates," says Chiaki. Another wave of groans fill the air as examinees shuffle to their seats.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Stage 1 of the Chunin exams has begun. How will the various candidates do? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	48. The Best way to Win is to Cheat!

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc has started! In the third chapter of this arc all the examinees buckle down and get to work on the written portion of the tests. Some teams are more prepared than others. Will anyone be able to pass the tests and move up in rank? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

After everybody is seated and the test is handed out, one person starts to turn his test over. Chiaki stabs her kunai into the test barely missing his fingers, "Did I tell you to start yet?"

The boy is so scared he cannot respond.

"All right, all of you listen up. I am only going to explain this once, and I will not take any questions," states Chiaki before walking over to the board and starting to list out the rules, "**_One:_** You guys will all start off with 10 points. **_Two:_** This test is made up of 10 questions, each one is worth a point, and the test uses a subtraction system. **_Three:_** Basically, if you answer all 10 questions correctly, you keep your 10 points. If you miss 3 questions, you lose 3 points and will have 7 points. **_Four:_** Whether you pass will be determined by the combined scores of you and your team mates. **_Five:_** During the exam, if any of the testing officers catch you doing sneaky activities, namely cheating, you will have two points subtracted for every offence. All the seats are numbered, and the officers will call out your number if they catch you. **_Six:_** If you lose all of your points you will be asked to leave. As shinobi trying to reach the level of a Chunin, act as proud shinobi should. **_Seven:_** Those that lose all their initial points during the test will be failed along with their two teammates. **_Eight:_** The 10th and final question will be handed out at the 45 minute mark. The exam will last an hour. Ready, begin!"

Some of the participants don't even realize that the test is starting and others are still trying to figure out the rules. But most of them pick up their pencils and the scratching of lead against paper is heard around the room.

"Seat 7, first offense!" shouts out one of the officers almost immediately as the test starts.

"_So they want us to cheat,_" deduces Ichimaru, "_Giving us 10 points and then subtracting only 2 points every time we are caught cheating. That gives everyone 4 chances before they have to go it on their own. But if they want us to cheat then I bet they planted a few people in here that already know the answers. They shouldn't be too hard to find, I just hope the others figure it out in time to get a few of the questions right._"

"_Now, that is a kunoichi! I am going to be just like her someday,_" thinks Rame Tsu as she admires the female proctor instead of working on her test.

"_Stop wasting time!_" shouts Naoko mentally glaring at her teammate from above, "_You can stare at her later, you are supposed to be figuring out a way to get me the answers._"

Yui is sitting right next to Jando and glances at him and notices him not doing anything. "_Wow ,I guess that guy is pretty bad_," thinks Yui, "_He is just sitting there. I kind of feel bad for Sakura now._"

A few more officers shout out the seat numbers of more Genin. "_I hope Ichimaru can come up with a plan to help me out_," thinks Kenta, squirming in his seat up in the top row, "_I am not going to be able to get all of the answers by myself._"

The only one that seems to be not worried at all is Kuroda. He speeds through the exam and answers all the questions easily in five minutes. Curiously a small butterfly lands on top of his paper as soon as he finishes the ninth question. After a few moments of crawling around on the page the butterfly lifts off and flutters over to Sakura. "Did you get them?" hisses Sakura barely making a sound as the butterfly lands on her ear.

"Yes, I got all of the answers from Kuroda," whispers the butterfly.

"Good job, Papilio, let's get to work then," replies Sakura. Papilio feeds her all of the answers and Sakura scribbles them all down in under a minute. When they are done the butterfly takes off again and flies over to Jando to repeat the process.

Yui finishes a difficult question and then glances over to see Jando flying through the same question. "_What the hell?_" she exclaims in her head, "_He was not doing a thing before and now he is breezing through the test like it is nothing. What is going on?" _

"Seat 26, first offence!" shouts out an officer.

"_Damn, that is me!"_ notes Yui cursing Jando under her breath.

Kuroda watches Papilio flutter back over to Sakura and land on her head, pretending to be a hairpiece once again. As soon as she is in place he raises his hand. Chiaki yells at him, "You better have a good reason for disrupting the exam."

Kuroda calmly explains, "My team is finished with the exam and I wanted to know if we can get the tenth question so we can leave."

Chiaki laughs and says, "There is no way you could be finished, let alone your whole team."

"If you don't believe me then grade my test," challenges Kuroda.

She smirks and replies, "You're one cocky kid. All right, I will grade your test, but if you get even one question wrong then your whole team fails!"

Kuroda nods, accepting the deal.

Chiaki laughs again, "You are pretty bold, kid," and then takes a look at his test.

She looks at the first answer and discovers it is correct. "_Well, he has to get one right,_" she thinks.

She moves on to the second question and again discovers it is correct. "_Well, he wouldn't have even tried this if he didn't get 2 of them right,"_ she thinks.

She looks at the third question and finds it to be right also. "_Pure luck,_" she thinks disregarding it.

Then she looks at the fourth and the fifth and the sixth. She reads it over multiple times and gets a shocked look on her face. "_Impossible!_" she thinks to herself, "_This can't be possible. These questions are almost Jonin level stuff, how the hell did he answer them all right in five minutes? Who is this guy?_"

She turns to him, "There is no way you could have gotten them all right in five minutes. A Chunin couldn't even do that!"

Everyone in the room perks their heads up, looking at the situation and forgetting they are taking a test.

"I assume that means I got them all correct," replies Kuroda dryly.

"You say that the rest of your team is done as well?" she asks.

"Yes," Kuroda confirms.

"Whoever is on this kid's team, get up here right now and show me your tests," orders Chiaki. The other two members of Team 3 promptly run up and hand her their tests. She takes Sakura and Jando's tests and looks at them; again she has a shocked look on her face.

"_These tests are perfect as well,_" thinks Chiaki, "_What in the world is going on here? They couldn't have stolen the tests, or gotten any information from their village about what was on them. So how in the world did they all get them right?_"

Kuroda repeats the question he asked earlier, "So can we have the final question now so we can leave?"

Chiaki is furious and amazed at the same time but doesn't let any sign of it show on her face. In her usual intimidating tone she replies, "Since you completed the test so fast there is no use in making you stay for the last question. You can leave, but don't think that the next stage of the exams is going to be so easy!"

"We will keep that in mind, proctor," says Kuroda politely with a smirk on his face, "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Right, I can't wait to tell Kayo-sensei!" exclaims Sakura as Team 3 exits the room.

The other candidates start whining about the leaf team getting a free pass. "What is with that?" shouts one candidate.

"Why do they get to go?" cries another.

Chiaki scratches her nails on the chalkboard causing a horrible screech. Everyone immediately covers their ears to block the noise. "All of you shut up and get back to work!" orders the Proctor.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Stage 1 of the Chunin exams is ongoing, but Team 3 has already finished! They have made a statement to all the other competitors, but what kind of backlash will they face? Also, how will the other Hidden Leaf squads do? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	49. Under the Boulder

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc has started! In the fourth chapter of this arc the written exam for Stage 1 has concluded, but what kind of backlash will Team 3's actions have? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Later that day Chiaki walks down a long, dark hallway with a clipboard in her hands. She arrives at the end of the hallway where there is a single, solid oak door blocking the path. She raps her knuckle on the door and waits for a response.

"Who is it?" says a voice on the other side.

"Chiaki Enjoji, I have come to give my report on the first stage of the Chunin exams," she replies.

"Enter," orders the voice.

She opens the door and walks to the center of the room where a middle-aged man with long, dark-brown hair and light-brown robes sits at a large wooden desk. His large, white cone-shaped hat rests on the desk next to a pile of papers.

"Welcome, Chiaki," says Masato Ishimaru, setting aside a document he was reviewing.

"Thank you, Lord Tsuchikage," says Chiaki as she bows. Another person is standing in the shadows, but they do not say anything, and Chiaki ignores them.

"I trust everything went well?" inquires the Tsuchikage, leaning forward, eager to hear her report.

"For the most part," she replies, knowing her superior favors honesty.

"How many participants passed the first stage?" he asks, glancing at a piece of parchment with estimates that his intelligence division came up with.

"A total of 75 Genin remain. Our own Hidden Rock Village had about 70% of the people who entered move on," she explains.

"Very good, very good," he comments, nodding with satisfaction.

"There was something though," she admits, hesitantly.

"Something? What do you mean? My daughter's team did pass, didn't they?" he inquires, frowning at the prospect of his daughter failing.

"Yes, they did with ease. This matter concerns one of the Leaf Village teams," explains Chiaki.

"The Leaf Ninja? Explain," orders the Tsuchikage.

She briefly summarizes the incident with Kuroda and his squad. Masato first being impressed by the child's boldness, but then growing more concerned throughout the retelling of the event.

"They got every question right?" asks the Tsuchikage, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," confirms Chiaki, "They were perfect answers."

"The leader, what was his name?" asks Masato, leaning back in his chair and strumming his fingers together.

"His name is Kuroda Taishi," she replies, already having the boy's name and face memorized.

"Kuroda Taishi? I have never heard of him before. Regardless, it doesn't matter who he is," says the Tsuchikage, "Even though we are allies with the Leaf Ninja, we cannot allow such a promising candidate to make it to the next round."

A young man with well-groomed short black hair steps forward into the light. His eyes are a deep forest green and he wears his light brown headband in bandana form and dons a custom Rock village flak jacket with black clothes underneath. Most females would fall all over themselves just being so close to him, but Chiaki does not even glance at him.

"_Why did the Tsuchikage have to pick Kenji Takimasu as one of the other proctors?_" thinks Chiaki, instinctively wanting to get as far away from him as possible, but not daring to even flinch while in the village leader's presence.

"Is there something you wished to add, Kenji?" asks the Tsuchikage, shifting his eyes to look at the newcomer.

"No rules were actually violated," says Kenji in a respectful tone, "So we cannot expel this Leaf Ninja from the exam without angering the Hokage."

"I can deal with Michiyo Katonae," replies Masato, clasping his hands together on the desk, "However, there is a better way to get rid of this boy and his team."

"What did you have in mind?" asks Chiaki.

The Tsuchikage beckons forward a messenger with a wave. The man steps up next to his superior and listens intently as the village leader whispers instructions into his ear. The messenger quickly runs out of the room once he understands the orders. He returns a few short minutes later with 12 Genin in tow. They quickly arrange themselves into rows and take a knee out of respect.

"You wanted to see us?" says one of the Genin whose head is wrapped in bandages save for his left eye. Kneeling next to the boy is none other than the Tsuchikage's own daughter.

"Your four squads are the strongest squads from the rock village that are still participating in the exam," says Masato, "As the strongest I have decided to give you an additional requirement to pass the exam."

"Something other than the tests?" asks the other boy kneeling next to the Tsuchikage's daughter. The boy's hair is long, but shoots straight up into the air. His eyes hint that he is eager to prove his strength.

"Yes, you must accomplish an additional task in order to pass the second phase of the Chunin exams," explains Masato, scanning the faces of the young subordinates for signs of their reactions.

"What must we do?" asks Din kneeling next to his teammates, a row behind the two previous speakers.

"Do you all remember the Leaf Ninja team that finished the exam early and was allowed to pass without hearing the final question?" asks the Tsuchikage.

Yamashita Uzuki scratches the bandages over his eye, and then answers before anyone else does, "You are referring to the team that had the girl with long pink hair, the boy with the Byakugan, and…"

"You never said anything about Kuroda Taishi having the Byakugan," interrupts Masato, now suspecting this whole meeting was pointless.

Chiaki explains, "The leader of group and the one who spoke for all of them was Kuroda Taishi. His teammate with the Byakugan was called Jando Hyuga I believe."

"Even more intriguing," comments the Tsuchikage, "If he did have the Byakugan it might explain some things. It also might be possible that this Jando Hyuuga is really the one pulling the strings."

"I am fairly confident that Kuroda is the leader," states Chiaki, "I gathered reports that he finished his test first and then sat there until the other two were finished with theirs before making the disruption."

"Well, it doesn't matter either way," responds the Tsuchikage, "As the four strongest squads representing our village I am giving you the mission to eliminate the Leaf Ninja team during the second phase of the exam. By eliminate I do not just mean force them out of the exams, I mean kill them."

On the other side of the Tsuchikage's daughter Naga Takeuchi grows an evil grin and asks, "So whoever kills the Leaf Ninja team first gets to be Chunins?"

"No, that is incorrect," replies the Tsuchikage, "Your task is to work together, and I mean all of the squads, to eliminate this team. I do not care who gets the final kill, but rest assured if you do not complete this task none of you will become Chunin."

"That won't be an issue," says Yamashita, "I'm confident that the 12 of us can take care of the problem."

"Good, but don't get cocky. You never know what those Leaf Ninja have up their sleeves," warns the Tsuchikage, "You are all dismissed now."

The Genin teams shuffle out of the room and the higher levels resume talking about the exams. "Is that all you needed from me, my lord?" asks Chiaki.

"That's all for now," replies Masato, waving his hand to dismiss her, "Carry on with your follow up duties as proctor."

"Yes, my Lord," says Chiaki as she bows and starts to exit the room.

"So, Kenji, is everything prepared for the next stage?" inquires the Tsuchikage.

"Everything is in place my lord," he replies.

* * *

Chiaki closes the door and starts the long walk down the hallway. She gives a rare sigh of relief after coming out of a tense situation. As she turns the corner she brushes the black and red hair out of her eye.

"Hey, wait up!" calls a voice from behind her.

"_Great, how did he get out of there so fast?_" wonders Chiaki as she speeds up.

The footsteps behind her turn into a fast trot as the person yells, "Chiaki, wait up!"

"_Just go away_," thinks Chiaki slipping into another hallway.

She quickly turns another corner and nearly runs over the handsome figure that was chasing her.

"What's the rush?" smirks Kenji as he runs his hands over his hair.

"What do you want?" says Chiaki coldly, careful to avoid his deep green eyes.

He coolly replies "Is that any way to talk to an old…"

She shoots a spiteful glare at him, stopping him in mid sentence. "Unless you have some official business you need to speak to me about, get out of my way," she orders, venom lacing her voice.

"You know that doesn't work on me," says Kenji gently.

She groans and then pushes her way past him. "Stay away from me, Kenji Takimasu, this is your last warning," she says, anger and bitterness clearly present in the threat.

Kenji watches as her body covered in white bandages and black apparel walks away. "_Sorry but, I'm just not ready to do that yet,_" thinks Kenji, "_And I don't think you really are either._"

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Team 3 has a target on their back, but they aren't even aware of it. Will they be able to survive Stage 2 of the Chunin exams? Also, how will the other Hidden Leaf squads do? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	50. Team 3 Targeted

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc has started! In the fifth chapter of this the teams are summoned for Stage 2, but what kind of test awaits them? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Team 3 shows up at the designated meeting place along with the 25 other teams that are still in the exam. They quickly spot Team 10 and walk over to chat with them.

"So it looks like you guys made the cut," comments Jando.

"Yeah, we made it, and so did Team 15," says Kenta pointing over to them.

"Good, I was hoping you would figure it out," says Kuroda.

"Figure it out?" questions Yui.

"The point of the test," explains Kuroda.

"Oh, yeah," says Yui, "The proctor, Chiaki Enjoji, explained the whole thing to us once we passed."

"I figured it out and let the other two know about it," comments Ichimaru.

"Good, I thought you would," responds Kuroda.

"But I want to know how you figured it out so fast, and how you found the planted Chunins so fast," says Ichimaru.

"I figured out that you were supposed to cheat quickly after Ms. Chiaki explained the rules of the test. However, I didn't actually find the plants until she was examining our tests to see if they were correct," explains Kuroda.

"I don't get it," states Kenta, "If you didn't find the planted ninja until afterwards, then how did you finish?"

"That's simple," comments Sakura, "We already had a plan."

"What do you mean you had a plan?" exclaims Yui.

"You were already planning on cheating even before you knew the rules," surmises Ichimaru.

"Exactly," confirms Kuroda, "I had already obtained confirmation that the first stage of the Chunin exams was a written test. I was confident that I would be able to answer any of the questions that they would ask, so we decided that I would be the one to take the exam, and then distribute the answers to the other two."

"So how did you pass along the answers?" asks Kenta.

"That's our secret," says Jando.

There is a sudden commotion and then loud shrieks and gasps from kunoichi starting to gather in a big circle.

"Umm, what's with the girls?" asks Jando.

"It looks like there is some guy over there," comments Sakura.

Jando activates his Byakugan to see through the gathering. "His chakra seems strong, I wonder who it is," he says.

"You guys don't know?" says Yui instantly recognizing the man.

"No, who is he?" asks Sakura.

"Only the most gorgeous guy ever," says Yui, "Don't you agree, Sakura?"

"He is nice looking," she replies as she examines the man's deep black hair and forest green eyes, "But he is from the Hidden Rock Village, and you still haven't told me who he is."

"Nice looking? Geez, Sakura, what happened to your taste in men?" Yui complains.

"I already know who I want, Yui," responds Sakura, "But you still haven't told us who he is."

"Ohh, that is right. I forgot you guys don't know him. That is Kenji Takimasu, the proctor of the second stage," explains Yui.

"So how exactly did you find that out?" asks Jando.

"Well, you would know if your team hadn't left early," comments Ichimaru, "He came and introduced himself after we passed the first stage. It was rather annoying though, nearly all the girls fainted when he appeared in the room. He seemed used to it though."

"Ohh, yeah, that reminds me, what was that 10th question anyways?" asks Jando.

Yui jumps in to answer, "You will never believe it, it was…"

"All right, everyone listen up," yells Kenji.

The dashing proctor starts handing out consent forms and tells them, "Some people may die during the exam, so you need to sign these waivers before you can participate in it. The 2nd exam is a survival exam in the 55th training area, a circular region surrounded by 55 locked gate entrances dubbed the Forest of Lost Souls."

Kenji takes out a scroll and rolls it out to reveal a map of the area. He posts it up on a board and starts to point to places on the map, "There are two rivers, a bunch of caves, a forest, and in the middle is a tower within the area. The area is also infested with vicious monsters and poisonous plants. The exam consists of a competition over two scrolls, the scroll of heaven and the scroll of earth, which will be evenly split among 25 teams. Each team receives either a scroll of heaven or a scroll of earth. To pass, a team must bring both scrolls to the tower within 5 days. That means at least half won't pass. To make matters worse, each team's fatigue level will rise eventually and they will only have a short time to recuperate."

Then Kenta asks him, "Are we allowed to quit after the exam starts?"

Kenji shakes his head, "No, you either finish, die, or survive long enough so a relief team can extract you when the test is over."

"That doesn't seem that hard," comments a Rock Ninja from the back of the group.

"The forest is filled with dangerous and unusual animals, poisonous plants, and don't forget about the other ninja out there that will be trying to get your scrolls," replies Kenji.

"I don't see the point in this at all," comments the same ninja, "It's just like any other mission. You could just check out our mission records to see how good we are."

"What are you scared you are going to lose?" yells Rame Tsu.

"Yeah, you are the only one complaining about the exam," adds Naoko, "Only second-rate ninjas would try and get out of something like this."

"What was that, Leaf Ninja?" responds the boy.

"You heard us," replies Rame Tsu, "If you are too afraid to prove yourself in the exam you might as well get out of here now."

"We don't want to bother with weaklings like you," adds Naoko, stirring things up even more, "Only the strong are going to survive this test."

"You should watch what you say," retorts the Rock Ninja.

"Calm down, all of you," interrupts Kenji, not wanting things to get out of control, "You can settle it once the exam starts."

"You two really need to stop doing that," whispers Shun, "Everybody is just going to think we are cocky, not confident, and they will all come after us. I know we are strong and we want to prove we are strong, but we can't take on everybody and win."

"Fine, whatever," says Naoko dismissively.

"Way to kill our spirits," adds Rame Tsu, melodramatically.

"Since some of you seem to have doubts I will inform you of the purpose of this test while the consent forms are still being passed around," says Kenji, "In the previous stage you were tested in 4 important areas. The first was on your knowledge of rules, regulations, theory, calculations, and other academic things. The second was your ability to determine the real objectives of the exam, or in other words your deductive capabilities. Then third you were tested on your information gathering skills. Finally, and most importantly, we tested the trust and loyalty you have towards your teammates. The first Proctor, Chiaki Enjoji, explained those things to you when you all passed. The second stage of the exam is also designed to test you on multiple things, but the basic purpose is to see exactly how well your specific team can work together to complete a mission. It is a simple fact that nearly all missions carried out are conducted in 3 man squads. In order to become a Chunin you must be able to work with your team. This stage is all about teamwork."

"Now, once the consent form is signed, bring them to the sentinels at the booth and exchange them for scrolls. The main rules are that any team that cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with all three team members will fail. Any team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Most importantly teams are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until they reach the tower," Kenji explains, "Take your time and read the consent forms before you turn them in at the booth. Once everyone has turned them in we can begin."

* * *

All of the teams spread out to talk over what they are going to do. People start staring at their scrolls or sit down contemplating the consent form.

* * *

"So what is the plan, Kuroda?" asks Sakura, "We won't know which team has which type of scroll, so we will probably have to kill another team in order to acquire the correct information."

"Hold on, before we decide what we are going to do we should try to find out what the other teams are planning," suggests Jando.

"Wow, Jando, that is actually a good idea," compliments Sakura.

"Agreed, good work, Jando," says Kuroda, "Sakura, we should use Papilio."

"Right!" she says before biting her thumb and placing it on the ground while gathering chakra, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A small puff of smoke appears and a tiny butterfly is revealed. "We need you to gather information on the other teams," says Kuroda, dispensing with formalities.

* * *

Papilio takes off of the ground and starts flying around and gathering information. She reports back frequently and they determine that many of the teams are planning on heading towards the tower first and then waiting for other teams to show up.

* * *

"So what should we do?" asks Jando.

"We should go slower and see if we can catch anyone slacking, then we will head to the tower on the second day," recommends Kuroda.

"Good plan," comments Sakura.

Kuroda takes the form and signs his name and says, "Are you both ready for this? There is no turning back once you sign."

"I'm not afraid," announces Jando as he grabs the form and signs it.

"I am ready to go," adds Sakura as she confidently signs her name.

Then team 3 starts walking towards the booth to turn in their form. Kuroda notices that a number of Rock Ninja are casually following them. He sends Papilio over to find out what is going on.

* * *

As she approaches Papilio hears a ninja called Naga with long, black hair spiked straight up complaining, "C'mon we don't need four teams to take out one. We can do it all on our own."

His teammate who is wrapped in bandages reminds him, "It doesn't matter what you think Naga; because the Tsuchikage ordered us to work together to kill Kuroda's team, so we have to do it."

"Well, he isn't here right now, Yamashita," replies Naga.

"Both of you shut up and make sure we get a spot next to Kuroda's team," interrupts the female member of their team as she brushes some of her long dark brown hair out of her eyes.

She bends down pretending to adjust one of the bandages covering her legs and stands back up to fix her black shorts and brown sleeveless shirt so they are straight.

"Why should I listen to you, Hoshi?" questions Naga, "You're not the leader of this team. I don't care if your dad is the Tsuchikage."

"And you're not the leader either, Naga," interjects Yamashita, "So just be quiet and stick to the plan."

* * *

Sensing that is the end of the conversation Papilio flies over to one of the other groups that is trailing a little further back.

"Isn't this the guy we were talking to earlier?" says one of the Rock Ninja.

"Yeah, it is," confirms Din.

"So what do you want to do?" asks the third member of the group.

"We have orders directly from the Tsuchikage," says Din, "We don't have a choice. It's just bad luck that this guy got in the way."

"All right then, this should be easy with 4 teams," replies his teammate.

"But after we take out this Kuroda guy, we are going after Hoshi," announces Din.

"I like the sound of that," say the third member of the group, with a perverted grin.

"Here is the plan, we take care of the Leaf, and then follow Hoshi's team when we split up," explains Din, "Naga has a loud mouth, he should be easy for us to get rid of quickly. Then you two should team up on Yamashita. I have never seen him in a fight before, but I know for a fact that he is extremely cunning so be careful. I will take care of the little bitch myself."

* * *

Papilio flies off and catches up to Kuroda just as Team 3 arrives at their chosen gate. She relays the information to him directly before poofing away in a tiny puff of white smoke. He does not share the information with Sakura or Jando. The four Hidden Rock teams casually choose the surrounding gates as all the other competitors start choosing their own gates.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Team 3 has a target on their back, but now Kuroda knows about it. Will they be able to survive Stage 2 of the Chunin exams? Also, how will the other Hidden Leaf squads do? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	51. Stage 2 Begin!

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc has started! In the Sixth chapter of this Arc Stage 2 begins and the teams enter into the Forest of Lost Souls. What kind of dangers await them inside? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Meanwhile Ichimaru and Yui are arguing over their strategy while Kenta is taking the opportunity before the start of the test to dine on some fine cuisine that his mother prepared for him before they left Konaha. _"I can't carry all this with me, so I will just have to eat some of it now,"_ thinks Kenta as he takes a bite of pork.

"Do you want us to get killed?" inquires Ichimaru in a firm tone of voice that, though his words are spoken quietly, still gets his point across.

"We can't just sit back on this," argues Yui forcefully, "We have to show we are strong and go on the attack!"

"And who exactly are we supposed to go after? We are practically the weakest team here," points out Ichimaru. He's sympathetic with her quest to move up the ninja ranks, but knows they can't just go charging in attacking head on. If they are going to make it through they need to be smart and put themselves in a position where they have the best chance of coming out on top with minimum risk to their own safety.

"We'll just go after one of the teams from the smaller villages, like the Rain or the Snow," she replies.

"Umm…you guys might not want to be so loud about our strategy," interrupts Kenta, cautiously peering at the faces of the surrounding competitors to see if they overheard anything.

"Fine, Yui, we will go after one of the Rain Ninja squads, but we are going to do it my way," says Ichimaru, in a lower tone of voice.

"All right, what is it?" asks Yui, leaning in closer, a big grin of satisfaction on her face after finally winning an argument.

* * *

At the same time a Rain squad, who are all siblings, is talking to each other near a large boulder. "Who should we go after, Brother?" says the youngest boy, who wears classic yellow diving gear and scuba equipment.

"I don't know, and I don't really care," answers the older brother.

"Let's go after that one" says the female, motioning over to Ichimaru's team, "They look like one of the weakest and we will have an easy time getting the scroll so we can save all our chakra for later."

"Good thinking, Sister," says the younger brother as he messes with his short, orange hair.

"I don't like the idea of taking out a weak team in order to get to the next round," says the oldest brother as he crosses his arms and leans back against the boulder.

"Just think about it, Rino," says the girl as she is retying one of the blue hair ties for her four ponytails, "Nobody is even going to know what happens in the forest, so we don't prove how strong we are by taking out the strong squads now."

"Yeah, that's right," adds the younger brother.

"Shut up, No!" mutters Rino angrily as he punches his little brother in the head sending him flying a few yards.

"He was getting annoying, but you didn't have to hit him yet," comments the sister.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore, Ino," says Rino walking over to the booth to turn in the team's consent forms, "Let's just get this over with."

"Hurry up, No, or we'll leave you behind," calls Ino as she follows her older brother. No stands up and brushes himself off, then scuttles after his siblings.

* * *

"So, what are we doing?" asks Shun, pulling his forehead protector tightly around his head and then tying the knot.

Rame Tsu puts the finishing touches on wrapping up Naoko's right arm and responds, "We go after the first team we meet."

"And we crush them!" adds Naoko as she slips on her black fingerless glove and clenches her fist. Satisfied that everything is in place she gives a nod of appreciation to her best friend.

"Good, that is just what I was thinking," comments Shun, with a confident smirk on his face as he stretches out his limbs. Rame Tsu slips the scroll they received from the sentinels into one of the slots on her brown pack and they head towards one of the open gates.

* * *

Over in another area the two remaining Snow Ninja teams are having a meeting. "So it is agreed that we will work together to take out some of the stronger teams and then head to the central tower," says one of the members.

"Who should we go after?" asks a Snow Ninja covered in grey fur.

"How about that Rain team that passed by a while ago? The little one looked weak, but the big guy with the two umbrellas and the girl looked pretty strong."

"We can go after them second," says a female, cloaked in white, "I want to go after that Leaf Ninja team that was so mouthy earlier. They were not just being cocky, I can tell. We need to take them out before we get to the next round."

The other Snow Ninja mumble in agreement and the two squads head over and take the two open gates surrounding Shun's Squad.

* * *

"It looks like everyone is in place," says Kenji to one of the sentinels, "Let's get this thing started!" He bangs a mallet against a large gong and the signal is heard around the area, the gates open, and everyone steps inside.

* * *

Team 3 starts slowly heading towards the tower. "Jando, you should take the lead," suggests Kuroda.

"Yeah, I can use my Byakugan to see if anyone tries to sneak up on us," says Jando, eager to move into the forward position and show off his skills.

"Exactly what I was thinking," responds Kuroda.

Jando takes a step forward when suddenly Kuroda steps behind him and swiftly chops him on the neck instantly knocking him unconscious.

Sakura is mildly surprised and asks, "Why did you do that?"

Kuroda responds, "I needed him to take a rest for a while. I am going to go on my own and get us a scroll. I will be back before he wakes up. Make sure to hide and stay safe until I get back."

Sakura starts to argue, "Wait, I want to come with you and prove myself!"

Kuroda walks up to her and places his hand on her cheek cutting her off and saying, "You will have plenty of time for that later, Sakura. We can't take Jando with us, and we can't leave him here alone. So you have to stay here and protect him from any enemies that may come by."

He steps back and disappears into the forest leaving her alone to watch over their companion.

Sakura sighs and drags Jando's unconscious body over to the base of a tree so he is not as exposed and she can start setting up defenses. Hisses, chirps, and noise from the various prey and predators of the forest keep up a constant stream of noises making the kunoichi keep her senses on high alert. "Hurry back Kuroda," she whispers, hoping that her time in this forest will be kept at the minimum.

* * *

Elsewhere Ichimaru and Team 10 have already set up a trap and are waiting for their targets to get caught in it. However the Rain Ninja approaching the area are well aware of the trap ahead.

"Why do I have to go first?" questions No as he scratches his orange hair.

"Because I said so," orders Rino menacingly, before pulling the hood of his grey rain coat over his head.

Ino steps in to explain, "Look, idiot, we need you to set off the traps and attract their attention while we go around and catch them by surprise."

"Oh, I get it," replies No, nodding his head; ignorant of being used as a pawn by his siblings.

"Good, now get going," commands Ino before she and Rino blend into the background.

No runs forward into the danger-riddled area and steps on a tripwire setting off the traps. A giant log swings down, but No manages to dodge by lying flat on the ground. Two large nets shoot out from opposite sides, but No leaps into the air just before they catch him. Then another giant log crashes down from above, but before it can crush the boy twists his body out of the way.

"Man, that was close," sighs No, wiping sweat from his brow. A shadow slips out of the forest and connects with No's.

"Nice job dodging, but not good enough," says Ichimaru as he reveals himself.

"Oh crap!" says No as he tries to run away, "What? I can't move!"

"That is because I caught you with my Shadow Paralysis Jutsu," explains Ichimaru, with a cocky grin, "You're not going anywhere."

"Good work, Ichimaru!" says Yui as she emerges from hiding along with Kenta.

Ichimaru senses that something is wrong thinking, "_Wait, why is there only one enemy? Oh, shit!_"

He realizes that they have been caught in a trap and cries out a quick warning, "Hide!"

Rino and Ino leap out and prevent Yui and Kenta from escaping. "Good work, No" says Ino.

"That is an interesting Jutsu you have there," comments Rino, "But it looks to me that you can't defend yourself while you have it activated."

Rino tosses one of the umbrellas on his back up into the air while performing hand signs. Then hundreds of needles start to shooting out of the umbrella right towards Ichimaru.

"Expansion Jutsu!" yells Kenta as his body expands into a giant ball. He starts spinning rapidly and shoots towards Ino.

She easily dodges, but Kenta bounces off a tree and then lands right in front of Ichimaru, shielding him from Rino's attack.

Ino tosses her own umbrella into the air, "You almost hit me! You shouldn't have done that!"

Her umbrella rotates rapidly and starts shooting out needles as she proclaims, "Rain of Needles!" The sharply tipped weapons fly at Kenta, but his own rotation is able to deflect them.

"You should never take your eyes off your enemies," taunts Yui, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She aims her attack at Rino.

"_Good thinking, Yui. That guy seemed like the strongest one,_" thinks Ichimaru, still holding the youngest Rain ninja in place with his Jutsu.

However Yui is rejected into her own body. "What the?" she exclaims.

Rino's body collapses into a pool of water. A smirk appears on Ino's face while she continues her assault on Kenta.

"Yui, it is a water clone, watch out!" screams Ichimaru.

The real Rino appears behind her aiming a devastating kick at her left leg. Yui collapses onto the ground, screaming in agony, as the bone breaks.

Kenta shoots at Rino to catch him off guard, but Ino intercepts him and swings her umbrella like a bat, sending him into a tree. Ichimaru tries to manipulate the shadows and extend two more tendrils to catch Ino and Rino in his Jutsu, but his chakra runs out right before he reaches them.

"Hey, I can move again!" exclaims No.

"Looks like your chakra ran out," says Rino, "Too bad, you almost caught me."

"Time to finish you off," says Ino preparing to attack.

"Wait," says Ichimaru, reaching to his pack, "Here, take this and go."

Ichimaru tosses over his team's Heaven Scroll to the Rain Team.

Rino catches it and comments, "A heaven scroll, just what we needed."

"Wow, we are lucky," comments No, a wide grin spread across his face.

Ino suggests, "Let's finish them off, so they don't come back and hurt us later."

"Damn!" says Ichimaru reaching for a kunai and preparing to fight again.

"Let's just go," says No, "We don't need to waste our chakra on them. We already have their scroll, and with all the injuries they have there is no way they will finish."

"He does have a point," admits Ino, relaxing her stance.

Rino's umbrella floats down to the earth and he skillfully catches it and returns it to the place on his back. He shoves the newly gained scroll into his black pants and turns to leave. His siblings run over to follow him. Rino calls back, "If you do somehow pass this stage I look forward to facing that Jutsu of yours."

As soon as the Rain Ninja are out of sight Ichimaru rushes over to help his comrades.

* * *

Kuroda is moving quickly through the forest when he sees an open area. He decides that it is a good spot so he stops. "_If my theory is correct they should be meeting up a mile or two from here,_" thinks Kuroda, "_So this is the perfect spot._" He takes out thirty of his special kunai that he specifically prepared for the exams. Then he sets about flinging them methodically all around the area; hitting the trees and the ground in an unusual pattern. When he is satisfied with his preparations he goes to the exact center of the area and just stands still and waits.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Ichimaru's team has lost their Heaven scroll and one member is severely injured, so what happens to them now? Will they be able to get out of the Forest alive? Also, Kuroda has left his other team members behind to go and confront the Hidden Rock Ninja charged with taking out Team 3. What does he have up his sleeve? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	52. Leaf vs Snow

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc has started! In the Seventh chapter of this Arc Team 15's boasting has caused them to become targets. What kind of dangers await them? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

In another area of the forest, Team 15 is running through the trees and being observed by a hidden enemy. Every step is carefully studied and analyzed to determine the exact capabilities of the Leaf Ninja. Height and weight are measured, speed and agility are recorded, even the unconscious gesture of removing a strand of hair from in front of the eyes is documented so that they can gain any advantage they can over the shinobi from Konoha.

"Why aren't we attacking already?" whispers a Snow Ninja as he cleans a blade with his tongue.

"Because we are waiting until the others arrive so we have an advantage," explains his friend, his body covered in white fur.

"But we will have a perfect opportunity to strike at them in the clearing up ahead," argues the first.

"He does have a point," says the female member of the squad as she combs her long, dark hair.

"All right, if you two are up for it, so am I. These guys really got on my nerves earlier so it is time to take them down a notch," replies the leader.

* * *

As Shun gets to the center of the clearing something triggers goosebumps on his back. He takes a quick glance around and despite seeing nothing out of order the sensation only increases. He raises his hand alerting the others to stop.

"What is it?" asks Naoko, pulling up behind him.

"Something doesn't feel right," replies Shun as he scans the area more closely.

Rame Tsu sees motion in the tree lines and instantly slips 3 shuriken out of her pack and hurls them at the area. She stares at the spot for a while and after nothing happens she shrugs, "I guess it was nothing."

"Let's get moving," says Naoko. They turn to leave, but a large, white ball of fur appears a few yards away and flings shuriken at them. Rame Tsu counters with her own shuriken as the team moves back.

"You fell right into it," gloats a female voice from behind them, "Ice Floor Jutsu!" A giant square with an area 100ft wide is frosted over with slippery wet ice, and Team 15 is caught right in the center of it.

"I told you it would be easy to trap them," brags the third member of the Snow Squad as he takes three shuriken out of his arm and tosses them to the side. Suddenly a kunai flies straight past his head.

"You call this a trap?" scoffs Shun, standing ready for a fight.

"That was dumb, Shun," comments Rame Tsu, "You should have just killed him instead of missing on purpose."

"I've been bored with all of this running around," replies Shun nonchalantly, "I want to actually fight someone."

"You have got a lot of nerve, you cocky bastard," replies the enemy as he extracts the kunai from a tree, "But we'll show you not to make light of us."

The ninja in the white fur leaps into the air and flips into a swirling ball. As he lands on the icy field, blades of ice form under his feet. The other members of his team follow suit, each gaining ice blades under their shoes. Then they each take out a kunai and skate forward to attack. Shun starts running towards the white fur guy, but has difficulty keeping his balance. The white fur ninja skates forward and stabs at Shun, just when he slips and falls backwards.

Shun is able to stab his own kunai into the ice and uses the point to turn his body flat on the ice, causing the enemy to fly over him. He stabs another kunai into the ice and balances on the two kunai while swinging his legs around towards his opponent. However the ninja in fur is easily able to get out of reach before the kick lands.

Meanwhile, Rame Tsu is bending over backwards as the blade of her enemy's skate slices the air above her. He skates away before she can counter attack.

Naoko slips to the side as her female opponent's blade slices down from above. She spins on the ice aiming a kick to the gut, but the girl is already a few meters away.

The Snow Ninja circle around on the ice and go in for a second attack. Shun steps on top of the kunai and leaps over his enemy when he charges in. While he flips in the air, he pulls out four shuriken and launches them at the blur of white fur, but a sharp turn on the ice by the enemy causes the weapons to miss their target.

Quickly performing seals, Naoko slides out 6 kunai that hover in the air, attached by invisible chakra strings. "It won't be so easy to dodge my Manipulating attack blades," she taunts.

This time the male attacks her, and when he gets close she shoots her weapons forward. Two slender blades project out of his sleeves as he dives into the air. Naoko's kunai fly at him, but he twists in the air and repels her attack. Naoko drops to the ground just in time, and his blades only manage to slice off a small piece of her hair.

Rame Tsu pulls a large scroll out of her brown pack and bites her thumb. Then she opens the scroll and wipes her blood across it, summoning a large shuriken. She prepares to throw the shuriken as the female skates towards her. She hurls it at the girl, and it chops her in half. However, as the shuriken slice into a tree two logs fall to the ground in place of the Snow Ninja.

"Damn, a substitution!" exclaims Rame Tsu. The female enemy falls at her from above, but Rame Tsu pulls a second giant shuriken out of nowhere and blocks the kunai. She twists around to slice her enemy, but once again the girl has retreated.

Shun slides back over to his teammates commenting, "This is annoying. I can't attack, and every time I counter attack he manages to slip away."

"Same here," remarks Rame Tsu.

"I think it is time you got rid of this ice, Naoko," says Shun with a smirk.

"What makes you think it is going to be so easy?" shouts the female Snow Ninja as she rejoins her team.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" taunts Rame Tsu as she steps in front of Naoko to defend her while she begins forming hand signs.

* * *

"Should we join in?" whispers a voice, observing the battle from the shadows of the surrounding trees.

"No, I want to see what happens," says a boy with a white mask over his face, "Plus, we can scout out their abilities."

"I agree," says a tall, female Snow Ninja cloaked in white, "Besides, they were the ones who attacked without us. Let them deal with the consequences of their own actions."

"All right, I will just sit back and enjoy the show then," replies the member who spoke first as he adjusts his white coolie hat.

* * *

The first Snow Team charges at Team 15 on their skates in a straight line with the fur covered member in front and the female in back.

Naoko completes the final seal and then slams her right hand into the ground. As soon as the black glove touches the ice the ground begins to tremble. "Earth Style: Earthquake!" she shouts as the ground begins to break apart.

Rame Tsu leaps up and hurls her giant shuriken again. The changing landscape lifts the unsuspecting Snow Ninja into the air, in line with her attack. The first two enemies are able to narrowly escape by dodging to the side; however the female ninja is unable to see the attack with the others blocking her view and ends up being sliced in half.

"Damn, that was unfortunate," comments the ninja in fur as he lands.

"Yes, it was," agrees Shun appearing behind him.

Surprised, the Snow Ninja questions, "How did you...?" But before he can turn around Shun jumps into the air and lands a powerful spinning kick to his head. The crack from his neck being broken echoes throughout the area as his corpse is sent flying across the field.

"Man, that guy is fast," comments the remaining ninja as he watches his comrade be defeated.

"He is fast, isn't he?" says Rame Tsu from behind him as she stabs a kunai into his arm. The enemy turns and slashes his blade at her, like nothing happened. She jumps back out of reach before it hits.

"You should have learned from last time," taunts the ninja as he pulls up his sleeve revealing a wooden arm.

"What makes you think I didn't?" responds Rame Tsu as she jumps even further away.

The Snow Ninja hears a sizzling noise and looks down to see a paper bomb on the kunai burning up. "Oh, crap!" he shouts, eyes widening just before it explodes in his face.

"Good work," calls Naoko as she runs over to congratulate her teammate with a high five.

Droplets of rain start to fall and Shun promptly suggests, "We should find a cave to rest in and recover before heading to the tower."

Naoko rifles through the corpses of the defeated enemies and takes the scroll from the boy in fur before they head off to find cover.

* * *

"Should we attack now?" asks the Snow Ninja from the second team as he watches from the shadows.

"No," replies the cloaked woman, "We will follow them and strike just when they feel nice and safe."

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Team 15 has successfully defeat one Snow Ninja squad, but another one is still stalking them from the shadows. Will they be able to get out of the Forest alive? Also, what is happening with the other Leaf Ninja? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	53. Who is Ambushing Who?

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Eighth chapter of this the Hidden Rock ambush squad is closing in on Kuroda's location. What will be the outcome of the confrontation? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

A mother bear roars ferociously as she stands guard in front of her cubs. The three approaching humans divert their path to avoid the dangerous animal. The mother bear settles down once the last of the group, a boy with bandages covering his head, is out of her sight.

Yamashita Uzuki glances back and is relieved to find that the giant brown bear his team just passed by is not following them. He sighs in relief, grateful to not have had any dangerous encounters before the squad meets up with the other Rock Ninja that were called into the meeting with the Tsuchikage.

In front of him Naga Takeuchi's face is a full of boredom, barely even paying attention to his surroundings when he leaps from one tree branch to another.  
Leading the team is Hoshi Ishimaru, daughter of the Tsuchikage and the youngest person participating in the Chunin Exams. Her face is brimming with determination and her eyes are focused on scanning for any approaching danger.

A few minutes later Hoshi, Naga, and Yamashita arrive at the designated meeting point. They join up with another team of Rock Ninja and move under a large oak tree as a light drizzle begins to come down.

"Has the target has been located yet?" Hoshi asks, wanting to get straight to business.

A fair looking girl with brown hair, average height, and barely any clothes covering her body step forward and reports, "The tall one that spoke during the written exam is up ahead about a mile. But it's weird, he is just standing in the rain. The rest of his team is nowhere in sight."

"What do you mean he is just standing there?" asks Naga, the bored expression gone from his face and replaced with intrigue.

"Just what she said," announces Din, shaking water off of his shaggy brown hair, as he arrives with three other ninja in tow, "My team is the first that spotted him. I left them to watch him while we met up and talked about what to do."

"Well, it is obvious what he is doing," comments Hoshi, making it clear that any decent ninja should understand the statement.

"What are you talking about?" asks Naga, slow on the uptake.

"She means that he is planning a trap," inserts Yamashita, keeping a close watch on all the other squads in case they try to pull something before the secret mission is started.

"What an idiot!" laughs Naga, "Who does he think he is? Trying to set a trap for all of us."

"The trap is not for us, you moron," sneers Din, wondering how a fool like Naga could have made it past the first stage, "There is no way he could possibly know that we are coming for his team. He probably has the rest of them hiding somewhere and they are going to ambush the first people to cross their path. I didn't notice the pink-haired girl and the Hyuga around, but I didn't get close enough to get a good look. My team doesn't have any sensory type ninja, so I thought it would be better to meet up with all of you before making a move."

"So what should we do?" asks a boy clutching onto a big black pot.

The rest of the team members arrive and they start going over different strategies and attack patterns. Some of the group argue to attack, but others say it might be a dangerous trap considering Kuroda's team did so well in the first phase.

Growing impatient, Naga comments, "Even if it is a trap, there is no way one team can win against four."

"I agree with that," concurs Yamashita, fearful of waiting too long and missing their chance to attack before the Leaf Ninja move out of the area.

"I agree as well," adds Din, in a move to take charge of the operation, "And I think the easiest way for this to go is to surround him from all sides. We can force the others out of hiding and then take them out."

"Sounds fine to me," says Yamashita, "All agreed?"

All the others slowly raise their hands. They finalize a few details of who will be doing what and where and then they set out towards Kuroda. In a few minutes all the Rock Ninja get into position and wait for a signal.

* * *

After waiting patiently for hours in the small grove, Kuroda is getting bored with trying to count how many raindrops have hit his head. _"They should be here by now,"_ he thinks, glancing up though the canopy at the moon, _"I selected this spot because it should be right about where they should converge if they take the most direct path to where my team entered the forest. Either they are taking their time, or they are going to use a different strategy than the one I anticipated."_

Reluctant to move from the spot since he already set up his special kunai, Kuroda decides to stay put and wait a while longer.

His decision is rewarded as moments later he detects a dozen humans get into positions on all sides. Abruptly he takes out a kunai and yells, "What took you so long? I've been waiting for hours for you to get here."

None of the Rock Ninjas respond or make a move. Not sure of what to do they all stay frozen in their hiding spots just outside of the open grove.

Hoshi scans around for any sort of warning system that he could have set up to detect an enemy's approach. Not being able to find one she thinks to herself, "_How did he know we were here?_"

Several meters away in his own assigned position, Yamashita thinks to himself, "_What does that mean? He was waiting for us? How did he know we were coming? It is impossible, there is no way. He must be bluffing, just buying time until he can figure a way to get himself out of the situation._"

Kuroda shouts, "Why don't you come out and attack already?"

* * *

As he thinks Yamashita shifts his weight and his fur cape falls to one side, "_Wait, what? Something is wrong. He really is trying to draw us to him. But why?_"

Hiding a few feet away in a tree Naga snarls in irritation, "I am getting really annoyed by this guy. Thinks he can take all of us on by himself, well, I'll show him!"

"Hold up," Yamashita warns hastily, knowing it won't take much for Naga to get drawn into making a stupid move, "He is trying to draw us out, but I cannot figure out why. He can't possibly defeat us all, but there is no back up around for miles."

"I thought his team was hiding," whispers Naga.

"We have surrounded them," comments Hoshi, clam and focused, "If they were here, we would have detected their location by now."

Kuroda yells out another taunt, "If you don't want to come out, then I'll just have to come and get you."

Naga's blood is now boiling. He starts to make a move, but one of the other Rock Ninja beats him to it. A rather large boy, wearing only a red vest on top so his muscles are showing, leaps out of the bushes charges towards Kuroda with a kunai.

Kuroda laughs, "Finally, but only one of you?"

The muscled-head lunges at Kuroda's heart, however the talented ninja easily sidesteps, grabs his enemy's arm, and tosses him aside. He resumes his relaxed position and boasts, "You will have to do a lot better than that if you want to kill me."

* * *

Din shakes his head in disgust, "_What an idiot._" He takes a kunai out of one of his weapon pouches and then gives the attack signal. A flurry of kunai fly towards Kuroda. The grey forms of metal nearly block out all the moonlight that is seeping through the forest canopy as they converge on the lone target.

* * *

Ducking, diving, dipping, and dodging in effortless motions allows Kuroda to avoid every single kunai thrown at him. Another barrage is thrown and he hops in the air and spins in mid-air on his stomach. This position enables him to avoid kunai thrown towards the ground, and deflect any tossed higher.

* * *

"It is inconceivable," sputters an astonished Yamashita, "How could someone dodge all of that? A long range attack from multiple directions and angles. What is with this guy?"

"It doesn't matter," responds Hoshi, undeterred by the failed attack, "We have a mission to do. I don't care how many kunai he can dodge."

"Yeah, this guy is pissing me off," says Naga standing up and preparing to attack as his grey scarf billows in the wind, "We are just going to have to get in close and take him down."

The other Rock Ninja get the same idea, and they begin emerging from behind boulders, under bushes, and out of the trees.

* * *

A devilish smirk appears on Kuroda's face and he moves into a different stance. This is not the smug stance of an insolent douche, this is a battle stance.

* * *

Yamashita rolls up the grey sleeve of his shirt and he suddenly feels something sinister. "_What is this feeling? This….hunger. This hunger for blood,_" he thinks and then glances at Kuroda, "_Is this him? Is he the one radiating this immense bloodlust? It is so powerful that I can barely breathe. Who is this guy?_"

Naga starts to head in and Yamashita is able to regain his focus and follow him. "You are dead!" yells the overeager Rock Genin as he leaps forward and slashes at Kuroda's chest.

Kuroda dips down and Naga's kunai passes over his left shoulder. Then he redirects his body upwards and sends his knee right into the boy's chin. A second ninja comes in from behind, but with a lighting fast turn Kuroda lands a heel in the attacker's temple and sends him flying across the forest. A third Rock Ninja falls in from above, attacking with a long, serrated sword. Kuroda lifts his kunai up in time to block the blade. As the enemy's weight bears down on him, another person chucks two shuriken at Kuroda's legs. He hops up to avoid them, putting his back towards the ground, and then the sword carrier's full weight comes down on him. Right after the shuriken pass under him, Kuroda grabs the shoulder of guy he is engaged with and they roll in the air, switching places. All the impact of the landing is shifted to the Rock Ninja's body, and when the Leaf Ninja lands on top of his stomach the air is knocked right out of his lungs.

Din seizes the opening and comes from behind. Kuroda shoves his left knee into the gut of the sword carrier, and then immediately shoots his right foot out, catching Din in the chin. As Din flies in the air he does a flip and pulls some kunai out of his pack and then launches them at Kuroda. However the spot he aims at is completely vacant. Before he can even think about what just happened, one of Din's own teammates crashes into his side.

* * *

A few meters away another Rock Ninja struggles with Kuroda in a kunai battle, but is overpowered and forced back into a tree. A thick rope catches Kuroda around the neck, quickly followed by the sickle attached to its end. He ducks under the sickle and lifts his kunai to sever the rope as it passes by him. Then he wraps his left arm around the rope and harshly pulls on it. The wielder of the kusarigama comes flying towards him and receives a staggering punch to the face.

Naga flips his long scarf behind his back, eager to get another shot. When he sees his chance he comes at Kuroda from the side, but is quickly backhanded and sent flying once again.

The heel of a foot comes down from above; Kuroda raises his arms in time to block it from connecting with his head. The young girl flips backwards and lands gracefully on her feet. Her black eyes hone in on her target and she steps forward for a follow up attack. However, Kuroda moves first and strikes right at her chest with his fist. She leans back with perfect timing and his punch zooms right over the brown cloth of her shirt. She immediately responds by thrusting her knee upwards.

The white bandages covering the full length of her legs seem like they will crash into his chin, but Kuroda is able to slide his head to the side so her knee passes by his cheek. The Leaf Ninja drops to the floor and sweeps his leg around at the girl's ankles. Hoshi awkwardly hops up into the air to avoid the strike, but Kuroda is quick to take advantage of her unusual position. He continues his rotation so his leg comes around a second time, but this time he moves it up and aims the kick at her stomach.

"_Interesting, she was able to dodge my kick,_" Kuroda notes after he regains his stance and sees Hoshi land a number of steps away. Kuroda slips a kunai out of his sleeve and effortlessly tosses it at a Rock Ninja who was just about to attack him from behind. The kunai hits the baffled Rock Ninja right in the shoulder and he slumps to the ground wailing.

Another attacker leaps in from above Kuroda and slices at him with a large metal axe. Kuroda merely takes a step backwards and dodges the slow and heavy swing of the weapon. As the ninja lands in front of him Kuroda grabs hold of the back of his shirt. He lifts the Rock Ninja up, spins him in a circle, and then hurls him at two more ninja who just started rushing towards him.

Unfazed by the clear skill and power of her enemy Hoshi rushes in again, this time taking out two shuriken and throwing them straight at his chest. Kuroda does a back handspring and the shuriken pass over him at the center of the move. When he returns to standing position Hoshi is throwing her fist into his face. Somehow he is able to bring up his left hand and catch her fist before it connects. She struggles to press forward, but he is stronger than her and has leverage due to his height advantage.

Using her flexibility to her advantage, Hoshi brings her right leg up to kick him in the side of the head. However Kuroda crosses his right arm over and catches her foot, forcing her into a standing split. Hoshi is not uncomfortable in the position, due to her flexibility, but her position makes it difficult for her to move.

* * *

Din has recovered and is watching the action from behind a tree. "_That guy is really good,_" he thinks to himself while unconsciously wiping mud off his hands and onto his red shirt, "_That little brat can't beat him with taijutsu. But she did get him into a locked position. If I time it right maybe I can take them both out._" His mouth morphs to an evil grin as he takes a scroll out of a silver pack attached to his belt. He unravels it and wipes his blood across it. White smoke shoots out and a green katana appears. The sinister Rock Ninja catches it in his hand and then charges in.

Kuroda senses Din's attack, simultaneously Hoshi is able to reach up into the pack hanging on her tight black shorts and extract a kunai. She swirls the kunai around in her hand and then stabs it at Kuroda's unprotected leg.

Kuroda releases the girl's fist and then grabs her right leg with both hands. Before Hoshi's blade can pierce his leg he twists his hips and releases her, sending her flying towards Din. Din sees this happening, so he redirects his attack and aims his sword right at Hoshi's back. He thrusts it forward, but it clashes with another blade. Holding the other piece of metal is Yamashita. He pushes back against Din's sword, and Din withdraws his pressure. Yamashita releases his grasp on Hoshi, whom he had caught in his arms.

A menacing look appears in Yamashita's one visible eye as he speaks, "I'm not stupid, Din. I have been observing you and your team since the exams started. Try something like that again and you will regret it!"

Din scowls and leaps up into a tree.

* * *

"This is really annoying," comments Hoshi as she observes Kuroda dueling with some other attackers.

"He is a formidable opponent," nods Yamashita, also watching the battle and trying to pick up on any weakness, "I think it is time we started using Ninjutsu. It may be dangerous with all of us not fully aware of what everyone else is doing, but if we want to succeed I think we need to take the chance."

"I agree," replies Hoshi, "I'll go first."

"I will back you up," he responds.

After quickly performing hand signs Hoshi raises her arms up and then slams them into the ground. They dive into the earth, all the way up to the elbows. As she pulls her hands out she whispers, "Stone Hand Blades." Her arms are now covered in a solid rock armor that has formed into a sharp blade.

Then Hoshi gathers chakra around her feet and runs up the side of a tree. She finds a long thick branch and runs along the underside of it until she is directly above the Leaf Ninja. Kuroda notices the attack from above just as she leaves the branch. He kicks his heel into the gut of a different Rock Ninja he was engaging and they are both forced backwards and out of the way of the incoming attack. Hoshi's blade penetrates deep into the ground.

Kuroda assumes that she will be stuck there for a while so he takes his eyes off her to search for another opponent. However she is easily able to slice the earth and free her hands from it. She spins her hands in a circle along the ground and the slashes at Kuroda's chest.

He moves back just in time so that the blade only slices into his shirt. Hoshi rotates around, bringing her other arm into position for attack. Kuroda is able to take out a kunai and then stop her attack by holding it with both his hands.

"That is an impressive Jutsu," comments Kuroda, "You almost caught me off guard when I thought you were stuck." Hoshi raises her free arm and slices in a downward motion. Kuroda shuffles his feet and slams his heel into her chest before her attack can even come close to his shoulder. She flies into a tree and lets out a grunt as her back slams against it.

"_How did he get so much power into that kick?_" she wonders as she struggles to stand back up.

Kuroda leaps into the air as a number of small boulders come crashing towards him.

"_Looks like the others have caught on,_" thinks Yamashita as he appears in the bushes next to Hoshi.

* * *

Kuroda runs up a tree and smashes his legs into the two ninja using the boulder Ninjutsu. At the same time hundreds of super-fast pebbles shoot at him. Kuroda springs off the branch just before they shoot straight through it. He plans to land, but Hoshi is already in position, stabbing her left hand right up at him. He counters with his kunai and his feet slide across the ground when he lands a few yards away. Hoshi immediately charges at him. She slashes and swipes her hand blades at him in a flurry. However each time her attack seems like it is about to hit Kuroda is able to deflect or avoid it. She attempts a new tactic and aims her right-hand blade at his foot. He moves it out of the way and the blade stabs into the ground instead.

Hoshi brings her left hand down from above and twists her right hand intending to swing upwards. Kuroda steps on her right hand, pinning it in the ground, and blocks her left hand with his kunai.

"_Now is my chance,_" thinks Yamashita when he sees them locked into position. He begins to extract a strange looking knife from inside his fur cape. He sprints forward, keeping the knife hidden. Yamashita only takes 5 steps forward and then comes to a complete stop.

"_What the hell?_" he thinks, "_Where did he go?_" He looks and sees Hoshi standing alone, looking just as bewildered as he is. He looks around for a while trying to spot the Leaf Ninja.

"Where is he?" shouts a kunoichi with brown hair, her revealing attire so damaged that it is barely hanging onto her body.

* * *

Din decides to take advantage of the situation. "_I don't know where that Kuroda guy ran off to, but now is my chance. Yamashita is just as distracted as the rest of them,_" he thinks as he prepares to strike. Din readies his green katana and positions his vision toward the unsuspecting Hoshi.

* * *

Yamashita is still scanning the area until he looks up and sees Kuroda standing high up on a tree branch. Yamashita is about to shout out his new position, but Kuroda disappears again.

Strangely Yamashita notices a weird gurgling noise. He looks to the left and sees Din standing a few yards away from Hoshi. Kuroda extracts his kunai from Din's neck and the shaggy-haired Rock Ninja falls to the earth clutching his bleeding throat.

"_Impossible!_" thinks Yamashita, "_There is no way! How could he move so fast? There is no way he could move from all the way up there to the ground in that time._"

None of the other Rock Ninja seem to have noticed this phenomenon as they begin attacking once again. Hoshi spins around looking to attack. Kuroda appears right in front of her and slashes her across the chest before she even notices him. This breaks her concentration and the rock armor that forms her stone hand blades crumbles into pieces.

Kuroda grabs a handful of her shirt and drives her all the way across the clearing and slams her into a tree. She releases a gasp as the wind is knocked out of her. Before anyone can react Kuroda takes out a second kunai and then stabs a kunai through each of her hands, nailing her to the tree. Hoshi screams out in agony. Without any hesitation Kuroda turns around and prepares to take on the rest of the Rock Ninja.

* * *

Naga stumbles out from behind a tree. He sees Din's corpse on the ground and then spots Hoshi across the way.

"What in the world?" he exclaims, shocked, but his confusion quickly turns to anger, "You bastard, nobody does that to my team!" Naga takes out a kunai and begins to charge forward. A hand wrapped in white reaches out and Yamashita pulls Naga behind a bush.

"Calm down, Naga," orders Yamashita, "This guy is dangerous. Let the others attack him, and in the meantime we can set up our Jutsu combo. If we can catch him off guard there will be no escape from us."

"But what about Hoshi?" argues Naga, "We can't just leave her there!"

"She's not dead yet," explains Yamashita, "We can save her later, but right now we need to focus on taking this guy out."

"Fine," agrees Naga.

* * *

"You bastard!" shouts the muscular Rock Ninja with the vest, "You think you can just kill two of us like that. Now you are really going to see what the Hidden Rock shinobi can do!"

Kuroda smirks and announces, "You've had your chance, now it is my turn."

Foolishly the Rock Ninja drop down to the ground from their hiding positions and start a frontal assault. Hoshi looks up wearily to watch the attack. The Leaf Ninja rapidly performs some seals and then vanishes once again.

As the hour grows late, the night becomes darker. Hoshi watches in horror as her fellow Rock Ninja are attacked by a seemingly invisible attacker. They are helpless to defend themselves as he cuts, slashes, and tears them apart. They scream in pain, and try to run away, but he appears in front of them as they try to escape and cuts them down.

In her mind Hoshi compares his movements to that of lightning, because she can only glimpse a flash of him before he is gone to another area. Hoshi is utterly terrified by what she witnesses. Finally only one ninja remains, and Kuroda appears in front of him.

"Please, don't kill me!" begs the young shinobi, his legs shaking and a dark spot appearing on his pants. With no hesitation Kuroda slashes the ninja across the chest. As the dead body falls to the ground he calmly starts walking towards Hoshi.

Fear and panic take over her and she screams, "Stay back, you monster!"

Kuroda smirks seemingly amused by her reaction and continues walking towards her.

Her entire body is shaking, she desperately squirms and writhes in an attempt to free herself but it is no use. Her hands are pinned and the kunai are firmly spiked in the tree. Kuroda gets clear of all of the corpses and starts to take something out of his pack as he nears Hoshi.

Yamashita jumps out of hiding while Kuroda is distracted. He slides into place about 10 meters from Kuroda and then slams his chakra enriched palms onto the ground. "Earth Style: Split Earth Turn Around Palm!" he announces as his Jutsu starts to take effect.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think?Kuroda has devastated the Hidden Rock ambush squad charged with killing his team. However not all of them have been have been defeated. In fact he is now caught in a trap set up by the survivors. Will he be able to get out of the Forest alive? Also, what is happening with the other Leaf Ninja? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	54. Danger in The Forest of Lost Souls

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Ninth Chapter Team 10 tries to recover and figure out what to do. At the same time, Sakura must defend her Hyuga Teammate all by herself. What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Meanwhile Team 10 has made their way into a cave to rest and recover. The opening to the underground cave is well hidden by the various plants growing in the Forest of Lost Souls and the Leaf Ninja have set up traps to prevent anyone else from entering. Inside the cave there is minimal light and the air is damp and cool, even more so than usual due to the weather. Ichimaru starts to re-wrap Yui's broken leg; he did it in a rush earlier because they needed to get out of the area quickly before anyone or anything else came after them. Kenta is also re-bandaging the wounds he received during the encounter with the Hidden Rain siblings. The mood is gloomy to say the least and there is already talk of giving up and pulling out of the exam.

"Don't you remember what the proctor said," Ichimaru reminds his teammates, "We cannot give up. We signed the contract so we have no choice but to stay here and try to stay alive until the time limit has expired. I'm pretty sure when it does they will send somebody to find everyone that didn't pass, both the living and the dead ones. But until then we are stuck out here, on our own."

"I'm sorry, guys," Yui apologizes, "If it wasn't for my leg we could still be in this."

"No, Yui, it isn't your fault. I should have planned better," comments Ichimaru, "All those traps were completely useless. I could have done a lot better. I should have done a lot better."

"No, Ichimaru, if I hadn't pressured you then we wouldn't…"

"Quiet," whispers Kenta, stopping what he is doing, "There is someone outside."

An echo of voices rebounds through the cave, however they must still be a good distance away because the words are unintelligible. Everyone listens closely, hoping the people will pass by, but preparing for another fight. In a few minutes the voices get louder and angrier, and then there is a clear ringing of metal hitting metal followed by a small explosion.

Ichimaru and Kenta carefully make their way out of the cave to investigate and they see that a group of Grass and Rock Ninja are fighting each other. Kenta and Ichimaru stay hidden behind a group of boulders and watch the fight from a distance.

One very angry looking guy from the Hidden Rock is on the ground taking on two of the guys from the Hidden Grass. He does a quick sequence of hand signs and then his body explodes, his muscles grow ten times bigger and he even becomes several feet taller as a result of the Jutsu. His bright-blue hair flows wildly as thrashes around, attacking his opponents with brute force and ferocity. His comrades stand back behind him a few meters, working their hands in sync while they prepare a Jutsu.

The opposing Grass Ninja are barely getting out of the way of the rampaging blue-haired giant, and any counter-attack they manage to land does absolutely nothing to slow the enemy down. The third member of the team is a fairly tall girl standing up in the branches of a tree. She has gold and silver hair that sparkles in the moonlight and her figure is lean and very feminine. She wears a green and black kimono with dragonfly patterns on it, the clothing perfectly accentuates her features and makes her seem like some sort of exotic fairy from a children's bedtime story.

She is supporting her team with a Jutsu that causes vines to shoot out of the ground. They attempt to grab hold of the blue-haired boy and restrain him, but he breaks through every time.

It is starting to look like the Grass Ninja are out matched when the two supporting Rock Ninja activate their Jutsu and a wall of stone erupts from the ground and traps the opponents in a ring with the blue-haired giant. But the fairy girl instantly responds by changing up her own Jutsu and adding in a few new hand signs. This time when the vines rise out of the ground they have roses on the end and thousands of sharp and deadly thorns along the length. The big guy swats a vine out of the way when it comes towards him. He succeeds in deflecting the attack, but ends up with two large gashes on his arm for a reward. The crimson liquid leaking out from his arm only serves to increase his anger. He lets out a howling war cry and charges forward.

* * *

Sakura sighs as she watches a small mammal run by with some strange looking fruit clutched in its jaw. The rain has started to let up and the smell of a damp forest becomes more prevalent. She runs her hands through her hair and frowns, irritated that it is already dirty and damaged even though she has barely even run around the creepy forest.

_"What am I doing?"_ she thinks, letting go of her hair in disgust, _"How can I be thinking about my hair at a time like this? I'm in the middle of one of the most important events of my ninja career and all I can do is worry about what shampoo I'll have to buy for my hair when I get back to town. What kind of kunoichi am I?"_

She lets out another sigh and then stands up to go take a look and make sure none of her traps have been disturbed. She would have heard if one of them had been activated, but she needs something to do in order to keep her mind from wandering. Sakura glances at Jando as she passes by, who is still out like a light from Kuroda's deftly placed chop. Sakura notes that he actually looks pretty cute when he is sleeping, but she quickly puts that erroneous thought in the farthest back corner of her mind. As far as she was concerned she belongs to Kuroda and he was the only one she would ever give her heart to.

After seeing that all the traps are still in place she starts walking back over to the spot where she was previously sitting when she hears a rustling in the trees and sees several leaves falling down. She quickly ducks down and extracts a kunai with her left hand. She focuses all her senses and hears the shifting of weight and instantly knows that it is not some innocent animal or a hungry predator. It is, in fact, a human being. She crosses her fingers, hoping that the person doesn't sense her or Jando's presence and they will move on from the area. This hope is quickly shot down when the person decides to call out to her.

"I know you're in there," says a soft, sweet, almost musical voice. The pitch is fairly high, but Sakura still can't tell if it belongs to a male or a female. Sakura doesn't respond, just in case the enemy doesn't know her exact location and is only trying to trick her into revealing it.

"Come on, you can come out. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk," the voice promises.

_"All right, Sakura, this is the time to prove yourself,"_ she thinks, trying to psych herself up, _"Kuroda and Sensei aren't here to save you this time. You're all on your own. So what is the first move?"_

"I just want to have a little chat," the voice calls out, "Who wouldn't want to chat with a cute girl like you?"

_"He is definitely trying to draw me out,"_ the Leaf Kunoichi thinks, _"That must mean he doesn't think he can get past all of my traps. I guess Sensei really did give me good advice when she told me to perfect those skills. Okay, so if I stay here with Jando I will be safe, but if the enemy keeps calling out like that it will eventually attract some predators and probably other ninja. I need to get rid of him quickly, but how do I attack him from here? I don't have any long-range Jutsu. Plus he may not be the only one out there. His teammates might be hiding or coming from another direction while I have my focus on him."_

"I promise I won't bite," sings the voice, "So just come on out."

"_There is something I can try,_" Sakura realizes, "_I'll just have to risk the noise._" She pricks her finger so a little spot of blood trickles out, and then after a few simple hand signs she presses her palm into the air and activates her Summoning Jutsu. A small puff of smoke pops up and her faithful summoning partner Papilio appears.

The green butterfly flaps its wings in greeting and squeaks, "Hello, Sakura! I didn't think you would call for me again so soon. How can I assist you?"

"I need you to fly around and scout out the surrounding area," Sakura explains as quietly as she can, "I need to know the locations of any enemy units."

"No worries, I can do that easily," Papilio replies.

"Just be careful," Sakura says, "I've heard a lot of creepy noises, so I'm not sure what kind of animals live in this forest. They might try to eat you if you aren't paying attention."

"Thanks for the warning," Papilio responds as she flies off.

A few minutes later the butterfly is back and gracefully lands on Sakura's outstretched finger.

"What's the news?" Sakura asks.

"Just one enemy up in the trees over to the northwest," Papilio informs her, "I didn't find any evidence of anyone else in the area."

"Okay, so at least I'm not outnumbered," Sakura says, mostly to herself, "But I still don't have any Jutsu to attack him with from here. Hey, wait a minute! Papilio would you be able to carry a paper bomb over there drop it on top of him?"

"That would be too heavy for me to lift," replies Papilio, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I figured as much," comments Sakura, "I guess my only option is to go out there and confront him head on."

* * *

The Hidden Smoke Ninja waits patiently for the pink-haired Leaf Kunoichi to give in to the requests and finally reveal herself.

"Please, won't you come out?" calls the ninja, the voice flowing as melodically as ever.

"I'm coming out to talk," the girl announces.

"Sooner than I expected," thinks the Smoke Ninja, dropping down from the hiding place in the tree branches.

"You're a girl!" exclaims Sakura once she makes her way through all the traps she set around the tree enclosure where she and Jando are staying.

The Smoke Ninja is indeed a busty young woman with light-purple hair woven into a bun and covered by a small cap. She has one bang sticking out over her headband that reaches nearly to her waist. Her silver top can barely be called that as it leaves a significant portion of her breasts exposed. Her red jean-shorts also leave a ton of skin exposed, but thankfully she has on some black fishnet that cover her legs.

"Course I am, honey," responds the Smoke Ninja with an amused smile, "Did you think this heavenly voice of mine could come from a man?"

"Kinda, especially since it seemed like you were trying to flirt with me," the pink-haired girl replies.

"I was flirting with you, cutie," says the Smoke Kunoichi with a wink.

"...but I'm a girl," Sakura replies, slightly confused.

"So, I'm guessing that in your village girls aren't allowed to make out with each other. Want to try?" offers the Smoke Ninja, licking her lips in anticipation.

Sakura's cheeks turn bright red, caught thoroughly off guard with the situation.

It is at this point that the Smoke Ninja senses her chance to strike. She brings her arms forward into a chakra sign with two fingers pointed straight up and activates the Jutsu she had previously prepared. "Ninja Art: Aerial Raid!" she shouts.

There is a loud buzzing noise as some sort of metal device descends from the sky. Before Sakura can even think the device starts spitting out kunai at her. The Leaf Ninja uses every ounce of her speed as she does back-flips and narrowly avoids being pierced by the razor sharp knives. But she quickly runs out of room and crashes into a tree; seconds later ten kunai stab into her body and crimson blood trickles down her body.

"Too easy," comments the Smoke Ninja, as she dispels her Jutsu and the device disappears in a puff of smoke, "Such a waste though. She was really cute. I probably could have gotten her to go all the way with me. Oh, well."

She starts walking towards the tree enclosure where Jando is still lying unconscious when Sakura's corpse suddenly explodes into white smoke. "No way, a clone!" exclaims the girl, but it is already too late. The real Sakura stabs a kunai into her from behind and watches the body fall to the ground.

"Nice talking with you," Sakura mocks, as the enemy bleeds out, "And just so you know, I'm not the kind of girl who gives it up on the first date."

"Well done, Sakura," congratulates Papilio who is sitting atop her head acting like a hair decoration, "Your clone did a very good job distracting her while you snuck around the back."

"Yeah, I'm glad I got the Shadow Clone Jutsu perfected before entering the exams," Sakura says proudly, "Now I have to get rid of this body, we can't have any of her teammates coming this way looking for her or I might really be in trouble. I hope Kuroda gets back soon so we can start heading to the tower."

* * *

Back in another area of The Forest of Lost Souls, Kenta and Ichimaru are still observing as two enemy teams duke it out in order to gain control of another scroll. Eventually the blue-haired kid from the Hidden Rock runs out of chakra and when his Jutsu ends he loses all the height and muscle he gained and returns to looking like a normal kid. Without their powerhouse member the Hidden Rock Team is soon outmatched by the opposing Grass Squad.

Once a kunai is in the chests of all the enemies the winners start rummaging through the corpses looking for the well-earned prize. They find that the Rock Team had a Heaven Scroll, but they already have one so they throw the scroll on the ground in frustration and move forward.

Ichimaru watches the stunningly beautiful fairy girl and her team depart and makes a wish that they don't encounter her and her deadly Jutsu again. After waiting a while for them to get a good distance away he steps forward and goes to retrieve the scroll.

"What are you doing, Ichimaru?" whispers Kenta, grabbing hold of his sleeve.

Ichimaru replies, "We probably won't be able to get another scroll with Yui's broken leg, but if someone is just going to leave a scroll lying around I'm not going to just leave it there for someone else to find. We might not be able to finish this exam, but if we prevent another team from passing it still serves to help out all the other ninja from the Hidden Leaf."

"Yeah, you are right," comments Kenta, eyes darting around, hoping nobody is in the area.

The dark-haired boy sprints out into the forest, careful to stay in the shadows. He quickly grabs the scroll and shoves it into the pouch on the side of his hip. He takes one quick glance around and then sprints back to the hiding place, careful not to leave any tracks that can be followed.

They slip back inside the cave, careful to not set off any of the traps they set up for defense.

"So how do you think the others are doing?" Kenta asks, as he takes out a few sandwiches and tosses them to his teammates.

"Knowing them, they are probably already inside the tower," replies Ichimaru, "I am going to set up some more defenses; you stay with Yui and rest."

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Team 10 has recovered a Heaven Scroll, but they still have an injured member. Will they be able to get out of the Forest alive? Also, what is happening with the other Leaf Ninja? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	55. Leaf vs Snow 2

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Tenth Chapter Team 15 encounters another enemy squad. What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Over in another section of the deadly forest where the second stage of the Chunin exams is being held a group of Leaf Ninja weave in and out of the trees. The dark-skinned, Afro-haired boy and his two female companions are searching for a place where they can rest and recover for the night. The Forest of Lost Souls is filled with poisonous plants and dangerous beasts, not to mention the other competitors, so staying out in the open is not an option.

"Over there," says Rame Tsu, pointing to a hidden opening.

"You two stay here," says Shun, coming to a stop, "I will go check it out." He is sprinting towards the cave when a kunai comes flying at him. He is able to duck down enough so that the kunai passes harmlessly through his Afro.

Naoko instantly reacts and throws her own kunai in the direction of where the other came from.

"Nice aim, you almost killed my friend," says a girl cloaked in white as she towers over Naoko from behind. Her arm comes down intending to stab the brunette Leaf Ninja in the heart.

Rame Tsu unsheathes the large shuriken that she tied to her back and whips it at the attacker. A second Snow Ninja donning a blank white mask appears in front of the target with a large circular shield and blocks the weapon.

As the blade comes down at Naoko, Shun appears behind the female Snow Ninja. His body rotates in the air and he drives his leg through the girl's head. She flies across the area, but is caught by the third member of the Snow Squad who dons a large white coolie hat.

"Sorry, he was faster than I thought," he apologizes as he sets the female down.

"It is fine, we will just move on to plan B," she replies.

"What about him?" asks the boy, pointing to their other teammate.

"He has his shield, he'll be fine," she assures him.

"Okay," shrugs the male before starting to perform hand signs.

Shun brings his heel down in a heavy kick, but it has no effect on the large shield. The boy in the mask pushes back causing Shun to leap off the shield. Naoko comes around the side of the shield and stabs her kunai towards the boy's spine. A sharp white spear tears through the ninja's own coat, causing Naoko to halt her attack and defend herself. The ninja shifts his shield around skillfully in time to block some shuriken thrown by Rame Tsu. In the same motion the boy takes a step towards Naoko and thrusts his spear. She is able to jump back out of range of the blade. Then she begins to slide 6 kunai out of her sleeve.

"Wait a moment," Shun cautions, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why, is there something wrong?" asks Rame Tsu, appearing next to them.

Shun points over towards the other two Snow Ninja and explains, "He is just distracting us while the other two do something."

A drop of water lands on Naoko's nose and then more as a light rain begins to fall.

The ninja in the mask lifts his shield over his head and comments, "My my, it seems like my lucky day. This rain will just make it easier to kill you."

Rame Tsu starts to shiver, "What does that mean, and when did it get so cold?"

"Damn! Rame Tsu, we need a shuriken, a really big one," yells Shun urgently.

"What? Why?" she questions, confused by the sudden request.

Naoko quickly realizes what Shun figured out and explains, "That guy didn't just put his shield up because he didn't want to get wet, and this cold didn't just come from anywhere. It is all part of their Jutsu!"

"Sorry, but you are too late to do anything about it," yells the boy in the coolie hat as he finishes the seals, "Ice Style: Deadly Hail Jutsu!" The droplets of rain start to freeze and turn into deadly icicles. They rain down from the sky upon Team 15. The trio tries to escape, but the icicles slice through their skin and cut them to pieces.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," mutters the Snow Ninja as he observes their deaths from under the protection of his shield.

But moments later the bodies of Team 15 explode into white smoke.

"What? A shadow clone? But when?" exclaims the girl cloaked in white.

"Before you even launched that first attack. I quickly noticed you were following us after we defeated that other snow squad," explains Shun jumping down from a tree, "I also noticed that while your friend had to protect himself with that impressive shield, you two were perfectly fine over here. That means your Jutsu affects a specific area about 50 meters away from you."

"Damn you!" she replies getting into a defensive stance. A long white object comes hurtling at Shun, its the spear that the shield-bearing boy was wielding earlier. He takes a single step backwards and it zooms right past him.

"Good, now that you came over here it will make it easier to defeat you," states Shun as he watches the enemy join with his two friends, "It would have been a pain to knock you off one by one."

"Even if it was only a clone, you still couldn't get past my shield," the white-masked ninja reminds him, "Plus, it is three on one since I don't notice your team anywhere."

"That is because they are smart enough to stay out of range when I use my Jutsu," replies Shun, "And your shield may be powerful, but it can't block an attack from all directions." Shun quickly makes the seals for his Jutsu before any of the Snow Ninja can react. All the leaves, sticks, and other debris in the area begin to rise and levitate in the air.

The masked ninja shifts his shield in front of him and says, "You are going to beat my shield with leaves and sticks? Not likely, but you are welcome to go ahead and try."

Shun smirks, "Well, you asked for it. Have a taste of my Leaf Tornado Jutsu!" The debris suddenly becomes razor sharp, and then it begins swirling around the Snow Ninja at extreme speeds. They are helpless to defend themselves as they are slashed countless time by the numerous small objects. The blood rains down and soaks into the ground just like the rain.

"Boys," sighs Naoko as she walks out of the forest, "They always have to show off, don't they,"

Rame Tsu follows her out, complaining, "It would have gone a lot faster if we had taken them on as a team, Shun."

"You two needed to recover your chakra from the last time, so it was better for me to fight them alone," responds Shun.

"Whatever," huffs Naoko, dismissing the statement.

"You should take that shield, it was very effective," recommends Shun, pointing to the shield by the corpse of the recently defeated enemy.

Rame Tsu walks over and picks up the shield and moves it around in her hands. "It is kind of heavy for me," she complains, "But it did look pretty impressive. I might as well take it." She takes a scroll out of her pack and unrolls it on the ground and then places the shield on top of it. She pours some of her chakra into the scroll and shouts, "Seal!" The shield turns into white smoke and then new markings appear on the scroll.

Naoko extracts a heaven scroll from the corpse of the female Snow Ninja and asks, "So what are we going to do with this?"

"Burn it," replies Shun, "We don't need it and we don't need any extra ones floating around. Then let's get moving, if we stay here any longer we'll attract more attention."

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Team 15 has defeated the second Snow Squad that was targeting them, but how long will they be able to last if enemies keep coming after them? Will they be able to get out of the Forest alive? Also, what is happening with the other Leaf Ninja? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	56. Nowhere Left to Run

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Eleventh Chapter Kuroda tries to escape the trap laid by the remaining members of the Hidden Rock ambush squad. What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

On the other side of the Forest of Lost Souls a single Leaf Ninja is standing amidst the corpses of a dozen Rock Ninja that he just massacred. However, two boys were able to escape his wrath and catch him in a trap.

The ground about 10 meters around and beneath Kuroda is sucked down in a circular swirling motion. He begins to sink down into the earth as the vortex spins faster and faster. He tries to escape, but the more he moves the quicker he is pulled down.

"I don't know what kind of Demon you are, or how you moved so fast, and how you are only a Genin and already so powerful, but even you cannot escape my Jutsu," the mummified ninja called Yamashita informs him.

Then his partner, a boy named Naga whose jet black hair is covered in gel allowing it to stick straight up, comes out of his hiding place in the bushes. Naga walks over towards one of the dead ninja and pokes the corpse with his foot. He comments, "I know we're all Rock Ninja, but we were planning on getting rid of the competition after we killed you anyways, so thanks for that. But now I'm going to make sure you don't survive Yamashita's attack. When we combine our two Jutsus no one can survive." The ninja flips his scarf behind his back and then starts working on his seals.

Kuroda stares at the boy for a second and then bursts out in laughter.

A vein in Naga's forehead bulges as his anger grows and he yells, "Has the realization that you are going to die driven you crazy?"

Kuroda stops laughing and becomes his normal, composed self once again. Without responding he looks upwards and spots one of his special kunai. In less than an instant he appears at that kunai.

"What? How? Impossible!" exclaims Yamashita when he realizes that his target has escaped.

Kuroda spots another of his special kunai right near the fur-covered Rock Ninja. In another faster than light movement he appears at that kunai. Kuroda brings his hand down to the back of Yamashita's neck. The ninja collapses to the ground completely unconscious.

Kuroda looks over to Naga who is utterly baffled by the situation and can barely even comprehend that the target escaped Yamashita's Jutsu. Then the Leaf Ninja appears by another special kunai behind Naga and whispers, "You talk too much. You shouldn't blather on about your techniques to the enemy if you are going to give them time to escape." Then he chops Naga in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.

Now that the distraction dealt with, Kuroda once again makes his way over towards the Tsuchikage's daughter, who is still nailed to a tree by kunai.

After witnessing him take out her two teammates like they were nothing she is even more petrified than before. Her whole body is shaking and she cannot make a sound because she believes all of her fellow Rock Ninja are dead and she will be next.

Kuroda starts speaking to her in a very slow, sadistic manner, "I should probably kill you so no one learns about my true strength."

Hoshi's voice comes back to her and she starts begging for her life, "Please, no. I don't want to die!" She closes her eyes and turns her head to the side, not wanting to look at the monster that killed her comrades as he stalks closer to her.

Kuroda asks her, "What would you do for me if I spare your life?"

"Anything, I will do anything!" Hoshi promises, "Just don't kill me!"

Kuroda is inches away from her when he grabs her chin and gently directs her head so it is facing him. He waits patiently as she continues to cry, moan, and beg. Eventually she understands what he wants and she slowly opens her eyes and stares directly into his. Continuing on in his sadistic voice he says, "I want you to bend to my will. I want you to follow my every order without hesitation, even if it means sacrificing your own life."

Out of fear and self-preservation Hoshi agrees to the terms.

Satisfied with her response, Kuroda drops his hand from her chin and reaches into his pouch to take out a deep violet scroll. He unpins one of Hoshi's hands from the tree causing her to scream from the renewed pain. Once she calms down again he explains, "This is a blood contract with the exact specifications to the deal we just made. Sign it."

She slowly reaches out and shakily draws the symbols for her name using the blood from her wound. When she is finished the signature burns a bright red, Kuroda rolls up the scroll and places it back in his pack.

"Stay still," he orders as he unravels the bandages on her legs and yanks off her lower garments. After that he pulls her shirt over her head and cuts the side of it with the bloody kunai to get it off. Next he places his palm a few inches away from her skin and begins to scan over her naked form.

Hoshi is in pain, exhausted, and so scared that she can't even think about the fact that her body is completely exposed in front of a complete stranger.

After a while Kuroda finds the correct spot just above left breast and uses the kunai to carve a special symbol into her flesh. Hoshi barely even registers that he is slicing into her skin, because the pain from her other wounds is so overwhelming.

Next, the Leaf Ninja makes a few hand signs and pours some of his chakra into the mark. After a minute the mark dims and soon is no longer visible.

"_It took a lot longer than previously to find her central point. I wonder if it had something to do with her age,"_ he thinks to himself after completing the ritual, "_I will be sure to pay attention with the next one._" Then Kuroda takes the second kunai out of Hoshi's hand and she falls to the ground.

He starts to heal the wounds in her hands and chest. He doesn't heal them completely, but enough so that she can move around with little pain.

Once satisfied with her level of movement he puts bandages over the injuries and then helps her put the remains of her clothes back on. After she is fully redressed he orders, "Sit down over there and stay put."

As she complies with his order he starts making the necessary hand signs to activate his Flying Thunder God Technique again. He uses it to go around and collect all of the special kunai he scattered earlier. After that is complete he searches the dead bodies and finds two earth scrolls and one heaven scroll.

Kuroda walks back over to his new recruit and squats down to asks, "What kind of scroll did your team receive?"

Thrown off by the inquiry she asks, "Why do you care? You already have all of those, and you just killed my teammates so I can't finish the exams. It doesn't matter anymore."

Kuroda smirks and reveals, "I only knocked out your friends. Once I saw your ability I knew I wanted you to be mine, so I spared your teammates so you would still be able to complete the exam."

She is disturbed by what he says, but tells him, "My team got a heaven scroll."

He tosses her one of the earth scrolls and orders, "Wait until the rest of your team wakes up and then head directly to the tower, and avoid all contact with other teams, even if that means you have to run away if you do encounter someone else."

Without waiting for her to reply Kuroda vanishes, leaving her still in a state of shock.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Kuroda has managed to aquire another asset, and a very important one at that. However, Team 3 Still has to complete the Exam before he can make any more moves. Will they be able to get out of the Forest alive? Also, what is happening with the other Leaf Ninja? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	57. Allies and Butterflies

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Twelfth Chapter Kuroda makes his way back to Team 3. What is his next move? The Second Round of the Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Kuroda dashes through the treetops, jumping from one branch to the next at a fast but not too urgent pace. He arrives at the spot where he left his two comrades just as the sun is peeking its head above the horizon. The forest is bathed in warm, yellow rays of light as he drops back down to the ground.

He notices the signs of battle: some blood, broken branches, dirt kicked up, a few kunai lying around. "Any problems while I was gone?" he inquires.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Sakura states proudly.

Jando starts to regain consciousness; he wakes up rubbing his head and groans, "Uggh what happened?"

Kuroda lies and says, "We were attacked by some Rock Ninja and you were knocked out. Sakura and I managed to defeat the enemy and luckily they had the scroll we needed plus another extra one."

"Damn, I don't even remember them sneaking up on me," comments Jando, "So, what are we going to do with the extra scroll?"

"We will keep it for now," Kuroda decides, "You never know, we might actually need it."

"Should we head towards the tower now?" asks Sakura.

"I'm hungry," declares Jando, as his stomach growls, "I want to eat something first."

"Good idea," Kuroda nods, "I could use a meal as well."

* * *

After Hoshi snaps out of her daze she dresses herself again. Then she waits huddled against a tree until she sees that Naga and Yamashita are starting to wake up.

Naga massages his aching neck and asks, "What happened? Did you get him?"

"No," she responds, "After he defeated you he just left for some reason, but everyone else is dead."

Naga immediately vows, "I'll get that bastard back! He won't be so lucky next time now that I know what he can do."

Ignoring the useless boasting of her comrade Hoshi explains, "I took a scroll from one of the corpses. Let's move out and head straight for the tower, so at least we won't have completely failed."

Naga starts to object, "What are you talking about? I want to go after him!"

But Yamashita cuts him off, "Even if we could find him, we don't have the numbers we had before. Plus he has probably gotten back into contact with his team, so that puts us in even more of a disadvantage. So we might as well pass this portion of the exam and try and complete the mission in the next stage."

Naga sees that he won't be able to convince the others, "Fine, whatever. Let's get moving then."

They gather up their things and leave the battlefield without a second glance at the fallen Rock Shinobi.

* * *

In the center of the forest, Team 15 arrives safely at the tower a few hours after dawn. Once inside they see that a Rain squad and a Grass team have already arrived.

Rame Tsu comments, "We would have been here yesterday if that second Snow team hadn't attacked us."

"It doesn't matter how fast we got here," comments Shun, "All that matters is that we made it before the time limit was up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," admits Rame Tsu as she runs her hands through her hair, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, it looks like we just have to wait until the rest of the teams arrive," says Naoko as she takes a seat on one of the long wooden benches in the room, "If any more do arrive."

Rame Tsu sits next to her and starts rearranging some of the tools in her backpack. Then she looks over at Shun and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," replies Shun as he scans the room.

"I bet you were expecting to see Kuroda's team here already," comments Naoko as she re-ties her ponytail, "I was too, considering what happened in the first section of the exams."

"Yeah, you're right," Shun admits, "It seemed like he had a plan, so I thought he would be here already."

"Well, he does have Jando on his team," adds Rame Tsu as she takes out an apple to snack on, "So they might have been slowed down."

"I don't know," comments Naoko, "They seemed really confident, including Jando and Sakura."

"Well, it isn't our problem now," says Shun as he sits next to the girls and catches an apple that Rame Tsu throws to him, "Right now we need to focus on recovering and information gathering."

"Information gathering?" asks Rame Tsu.

"Yes," confirms Shun, "Those two other teams have been watching us this entire time, and I have been watching them."

"Me too," says Naoko as she pulls her black glove off, "I don't remember anything significant about that Rain squad. The tall guy and girl look pretty tough, and those umbrellas seem like they could be a problem. However, I do remember that Grass team."

Rame Tsu glances over and exclaims, "Yeah, that's right! That guy with the crazy hair wearing the green outfit was the one everybody was talking about. What was his name again?"

"Hara," says Shun, "Hara Gaki."

"I guess all that hype wasn't for nothing," comments Naoko.

"You know it's strange, but something about him reminds me of you, Shun," Rame Tsu mentions.

"I was thinking the same thing," Naoko agrees.

Shun leans back on the bench and replies, "Well, then hopefully we can fight, and see who the better ninja is."

"You should rest, Shun," advises Naoko, "We'll keep an eye on him and the others."

"All right," agrees Shun, closing his eyes, "But wake me up if anyone strong looking comes in."

"No problem," replies Rame Tsu.

* * *

After eating his fill Jando suggests, "All right, now that we are refreshed and refueled we should head to the tower as fast as possible."

Kuroda objects, "I had another idea. We have this extra scroll, so we should try and give it to one of the other Hidden Leaf teams. Sakura, please summon Apollo and Phoebus."

Jando objects, "What are you talking about? That is stupid, why would we want to help the competition even if they are from our village?"

Kuroda responds, "The more Leaf Ninja that become Chunin, the stronger the Leaf Village will become, so we should try and help anyone we can. You can't always be thinking only about yourself, Jando. You have to look at the bigger picture."

"I agree," adds Sakura.

Kuroda also taunts, "Besides, Jando, are you afraid that you might be beaten in the next round?"

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" Jando proclaims, "Do whatever you want, as long as we pass this stage of the exam."

"All right, Sakura, if you will," says Kuroda, nodding his head to give her the go ahead.

"Right!" says Sakura as she performs hand signs, next she bites her thumb, smears the blood across her palm, and then slams her palm on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Two beautiful butterflies appear; both have bodies the size of a log and wings about 2 feet long.

"Hello, Sakura, how are the Chunin exams going?" asks Phoebus. "You summoned us, Miss Sakura?" says Apollo as he hovers around his twin sister.

"Yes, I would like you to go out in opposite directions and search for other Leaf Ninja squads. If you find one that is in need of an earth scroll then report their position to us."

"As you wish, Sakura," replies the female butterfly.

"Phoebus, there is a large tower in the center of this forest. You can see it when you go above the trees. We will be slowly making our way in that direction. If you don't find anybody in 2 days, then just report back to us," orders Kuroda.

"Understood," replies Phoebus.

"Ohh, and one more thing," adds Sakura.

"Yes, Miss Sakura?" asks Apollo.

"Try not to get too close to anyone, they might attack you," she says, "And watch out for the squads from other villages as well."

"Understood," responds Apollo before he and his sister depart.

* * *

The creatures make their way around the Forest of Lost souls searching for their instructed targets. Hours pass and Team 3 slowly makes their way to the tower.

Phoebus returns when it becomes night and informs them, "Apollo sent word that he has found Ichimaru's team, but they are in bad shape. They have barricaded themselves in a cave. Also, the journey will take you off your current path."

Jando complains, "No way! I want to get to the tower."

"Phoebus, is Apollo positive they are in need of an earth scroll?" inquires Kuroda.

Phoebus flutters in the air for a moment and then replies, "Yes, he confirms seeing them with a heaven scroll."

"All right then, please lead the way," orders Kuroda.

"Hey, wait a minute!" shouts Jando.

However Kuroda, Sakura, and Phoebus have already taken off, so he scrambles to catch up with them.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Kuroda plans to help other Leaf Ninja pass this portion of the exams, but does he have an ulterior motive. Will they even be able to get out of the Forest alive? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	58. Team 3 & Team 10

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Thirteenth Chapter Team 3 meet heads towards Team 10's location. Will they receive a friendly welcome? Also, Hoshi Ishimaru and her Hidden Rock Squad arrive at the tower and report to their superiors. The Second Round of the Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Team 3 travels quickly with Kuroda in the lead and Jando watching their backs with his Byakugan. With Pheobus as a scout they are able to avoid the dangerous predators lurking in the forest, human or otherwise. And since Apollo had already traveled through the area they are able to bypass difficult terrain like toxic swamps or massive waterfalls.

"Hey, Sakura?" calls Jando, after the team makes it through a patch of land that is covered in jagged rocks.

"What is it?" she replies.

"Can you explain to me how your butterflies work again?" he asks.

Sakura's white-and-blue dress flutters as she jumps from branch to branch and explains, "They have a link that allows them to communicate information."

"So is it a long range communication Jutsu?" he asks as he swivels his head around and keeps watch for enemies.

"No, it is a mental link," corrects Sakura, "Phoebus can think something, and then Apollo instantly knows what she is thinking. It works the same way if Apollo thinks something. They also have the ability to transmit images."

"Ohh, I get it," comments Jando, "But does one of them always know what the other is thinking?"

"No," replies Sakura, "They can move their thoughts into a separate area of their brain, and in that area the other one is not able to hear the thoughts. It would get kind of annoying if another person was in your brain 100% of the time."

"We are almost there," announces Phoebus.

* * *

A pair of forest green eyes are staring at the clouds in the sky. They watch the white smoke slowly form pictures of various objects, then disperse and reform into new shapes. One specific cloud shapes itself into an arrow pointing itself towards a large tower in the middle of a large forest surrounded by a tall fence on all sides.

"Looks like the skies are telling me something again," says the owner of the green eyes. Kenji Takimasu sighs as he lifts himself off the grass.

"_I wish Chiaki was here,_" he thinks to himself, "_She is way better to look at than the clouds._"

Suddenly a hornet zooms up to Kenji and stabs him with its stinger. "Damn, now she has control over the bugs as well?" he says rubbing the wound, "Well, I had better head to the tower and check on how everything is going. I am the proctor of this exam after all."

* * *

It is noon on the third day of the second exam when Team 3 makes it to Team 10's location.

"Wait," whispers Jando. Sakura and Kuroda halt on a branch, and Jando stops next to them.

"An enemy?" asks Sakura.

"No, I can see the traps they have set up," explains Jando, "There sure are a lot of them."

"Can you point them out for me?" asks Kuroda stepping forward. A white puff of smoke appears next to him, and a duplicate of Kuroda is made. The clone has the same raven black hair, baby blue eyes and it wears the same black t-shirt with the collar sticking up, the long black loose fitting pants, and the tan weapons pack tied to the right leg.

Jando points to the first trap and the clone jumps forward to disable it.

Using this same strategy Kuroda is able to avoid all the pitfalls, dodge all the falling logs, and disable all the tripwires for the explosives. After several minutes of hard work and great teamwork all of the traps are neutralized. The team drops down from the trees and goes closer to the cave. Apollo rejoins the group and Sakura dismisses the twin butterflies.

"So where are they?" asks Jando.

Ichimaru appears behind the group and says, "Only you could have gotten past my traps that easily, Kuroda. However, I never thought you would resort to coming after another team from the Leaf Village."

Kuroda responds, "Ichimaru, that hurts my feelings. You know me better than that. My team already has our second scroll. But, we just happened to come across an extra one and wanted to know if you needed another."

"Are you serious?" questions Ichimaru.

"Do you really think we would waste our time to go and get a scroll from you guys?" Jando huffs, still annoyed by the decision.

"You don't have to be mean about it," comments Sakura.

"Yes, we are serious," says Kuroda, taking out the extra scroll and tossing it to his old friend.

"No way!" exclaims Ichimaru, "And it is an earth scroll, too. Just the one we need."

"Do I have to repeat what I said?" asks Jando.

Ichimaru comments, "I feel bad about not earning the scrolls on my own, but we do need another one so thanks."

"So, where is the rest of your team?" asks Sakura.

Ichimaru motions towards the cave, "In here."

Team 3 heads inside and finds Kenta keeping guard over the injured Yui. "What are you three doing here?" he asks, wary that this might be some sort of trick.

Ichimaru quickly whispers an explanation of the situation to his teammates.

Kenta asks Ichimaru, "Why would Kuroda give the competition a scroll?" Ichimaru gives the same speech about the strength of the village that Kuroda gave to Jando.

Kuroda and Ichimaru talk for a bit then announce, "We have decided to make camp for the rest of the night, and then we will all head to the tower the next morning."

"Jeez, we are never going to pass the exam at this rate," complains Jando, throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

Hoshi, Naga, and Yamashita arrive at the tower just as the sun is going down. After entering and then combining their earth and heaven scrolls a large white cloud appears. A woman with long brown wavy hair materializes. She wears a white robe that goes down to her waist and has short sleeves, under it is long sleeved black shirt, and the lower portion of her body is clothed with short white shorts.

When she sees her three Genin the Jonin exclaims, "What the hell happened?"

"Chiasa-sensei, we need to speak with the Tsuchikage immediately!" says Yamashita.

A few minutes later the team enters a secluded room where Kenji Takimasu and the Tsuchikage are waiting for them. Kenji examines their battered bodies and their torn clothes, but doesn't speak.

The Tsuchikage asks, "Where are the other teams? Was the mission successful?"

"No," Hoshi tells them, "The mission was a failure, Father. All of the other teams are dead."

The Tsuchikage exclaims, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Father," she replies, trying to maintain a calm composure.

"How could only one Leaf team beat our four strongest Genin teams?" He questions.

Yamashita steps forward and informs them, "We didn't fight with the whole Leaf team; we only encountered that tall one with the dark hair. The other members of the team were not there."

All of the elder ninja are shocked to hear this news.

"Don't joke around. Tell us what really happened," orders Chiasa.

"I am completely serious," replies Yamashita, "The only one we fought was Kuroda Taishi."

"Naga, Hoshi, is this correct? You only fought one boy?" asks Chiasa.

They nod their heads to confirm.

"Chiasa Inuzu, that is enough," says the Tsuchikage in an intimidating but calm voice, "I will be the one to do the questioning."

"I apologize, my lord," says Chiasa, bowing and taking a step back.

"Now, tell me everything that happened," orders Masato Ishimaru.

"Everything was going according to plan," explains Yamashita, "We decided to sprint ahead of their squad and set up an ambush. Our team was the last to arrive at the designated point, but something was off."

"And what was that?" asks the Tsuchikage, sitting back in his chair.

"He was waiting for us," replies Hoshi with a sickened expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" inquires the leader of the Rock Village.

"Somehow it seems he knew about the ambush. He must have overheard someone talking about our plan. It was a simple plan, so it wouldn't be that hard to calculate where we were going to set up the trap. So he came on his own and confronted us," explains Yamashita.

"And the others were not with him?" asks the Tsuchikage.

"I assume he left them behind, or they had their own objectives. Either way we never saw or detected their presence," replies Yamashita.

"It seems this Kuroda was very confident in his own abilities," comments Kenji.

"He was extremely confident," confirms Yamashita, "He was aware he was outnumbered and he literally taunted us into attacking him. It was unbelievable. He repelled all of our attacks, everything we threw at him he knocked away like it was nothing. Even our Jutsu were completely useless. He took on Hoshi when she was using her Stone Hand Blades and she didn't land one blow on him."

"Is this true, my daughter?" asks Masato.

"Yes, Father," confirms Hoshi, "He was able to elude all of my moves, and defeat my techniques."

"But there is more," comments Yamashita.

"Go on then," orders the Tsuchikage.

"He did all this without using any Ninjutsu of his own. It was all by Taijutsu, he was completely dominating us and he was only using the basic ninja techniques," explains Yamashita in an almost envious manner.

"No way, not possible!" interrupts Chiasa, "I know every Genin on those squads. Even a Jonin would have had trouble defeating all of you without using some Jutsu."

"I wasn't finished yet," says Yamashita.

"There is more?" questions the disbelieving brunette.

"Just let him finish," comments Kenji looking unfazed by all the news.

"Like I was saying, he was only using basic techniques," continues Yamashita, "He didn't even look that tired; he probably could have managed to beat us just going on like that. However he started to use a Jutsu. It is kind of hard to describe what it was. This Jutsu is a mysterious technique that allowed him to vanish and reappear somewhere else in an instant. He was like a monster, taking us all out in mere seconds, I have never seen anything like it. His speed was incomparable; I have never seen anyone that fast."

"Maybe you were just tired from the battle," suggests Chiasa.

"But it was more than just speed," replies Yamashita, "Naga and I tried capturing him in our combination Jutsu. I had him halfway in the ground, but he used his technique to escape."

"_A transportation Jutsu?_" wonders Kenji in the confines of his own thoughts.

"We woke up a day later and found that we were the only ones alive, so we decided to finish the exam and head straight here to make our report," finishes Yamashita.

"Leave us. Go and rest for the next portion of the exam," orders Masato.

The three Genin exit the dark room, leaving the adults to discuss the new events.

"What are your thoughts?" asks the Tsuchikage.

"That Jutsu sounds like a Body Flicker Technique, but I have never heard of anyone using it like he described," says Chiasa.

"No, it sounded more like some sort of transportation Jutsu," says Kenji, "But there is no way that a mere Genin has the chakra or the knowledge to use a Jutsu like that."

"Well, it seems the Leaf Village has been holding out on us," comments Masato.

Kenji comments, "It was unwise to go after such a powerful opponent, without proper information."

"Yes, I was too hasty in my decision," admits the Tsuchikage.

Chiasa questions, "How come we have never heard anything about such a talented Genin from the Hidden Leaf Village. We should have at least heard some rumors about him, even if they were trying to keep him a secret."

The Tsuchikage says, "I'm not sure, but I want to know everything about him. Kenji after you are done with this portion of the exam I want you to go and gather more information on this Kuroda Taishi."

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Team 3 plans to help Team 10 pass this portion of the exams, but does Kuroda have an ulterior motive. Will they even be able to get out of the Forest alive? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	59. The Central Tower

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Fourteenth Chapter Team 3 and Team 10 set out for the central tower. Will they receive a friendly welcome? The Second Round of the Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

When the sun rises for the fourth time since the start of the second exam, Team 3 and Team 10 are slow to wake from slumber after the lengthy traveling they did the previous day. Kuroda is keeping watch outside the trunk of the large tree that they took shelter in over the night. Ichimaru walks out from the shelter and stretches his arms up high as a big yawn escapes his mouth.

"Is everyone ready to head out yet?" asks Kuroda.

"Almost," replies Ichimaru, "But before we go I wanted to ask you something."

"What's on your mind?" inquires Kuroda.

"Tell me," says the childhood friend, "Why are you really helping us out?"

"You saw through my deception," comments Kuroda, "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"So are you going to tell me the truth?" asks Ichimaru.

"Of course I am," replies Kuroda, "We are old friends after all."

"Sometimes I wonder," jokes Ichimaru.

"The real reason that I decided to give you guys our extra scroll is because I know what the next stage of the exam will be," reveals Kuroda.

"I thought you might," smirks Ichimaru, "Considering that you knew what the first exam was."

"I didn't know precisely what this test or the other ones would be, but I had the general idea," explains Kuroda, "It really is not that hard to find out. All you have to do is go and look at the historical records in the library."

"How would those help?" says Ichimaru skeptically, "I am sure the elders would be smart enough to exclude information about something like the Chunin exams."

"Specific details, yes those are probably stored in more secure areas," admits Kuroda, "However records of people that participated in the past are there. Based on these records I was able to figure out a few things. The Chunin exams have been conducted in the same format since the very first one ever. There are always three sections to the exams, and the sections are the same style. The first part is always a written exam and the second is always a faux mission."

"And what about the third?" inquires Ichimaru.

"Well, just think about it," says Kuroda, "The first two are both team-based tests. However you cannot pass the exams as a Team. Only individuals can become Chunin."

"Then it has to be one-on-one fights," comments Ichimaru.

"Correct," confirms Kuroda.

"I figured as much after I learned that this part was also team-based," admits Ichimaru.

"Based on the records the test is always one-on-one fights, and it is tournament style. You fight opponent after opponent until there is only one person left."

"Now I understand," says Ichimaru, suddenly enlightened as the final piece of the puzzle is locked into place.

"Figured it out, have you?" asks Kuroda.

"You didn't necessarily want my team; you just want more people in general to pass the exam. The more people there are, the more the fights there are and people you have to go through. You are betting that others will get tired and you won't," says Ichimaru.

"Exactly, but that's not all. If there are more fights, people fight more to get to the end. Every time that someone fights I will be watching and analyzing their moves. Then when I face them it will be that much easier for me to defeat them," explains Kuroda.

"Good plan," compliments Ichimaru, "But what about your fights? If the other ninja are any good they will be watching you closely."

"Sorry, but that information is secret," says Kuroda, "I can't let you in on all my plans."

Just then Sakura and Jando emerge from the hiding place. "Are we ready to get going?" asks Ichimaru.

"Yeah," says Sakura, "Kenta is just getting Yui ready to go."

"Why don't I carry Yui today," suggests Kuroda, "I want to get there before the end of the day. We will be able to travel faster if I carry her instead of Kenta."

"Sounds like a plan," says Ichimaru.

* * *

They head towards the tower. Sakura gives Yui a sedative so that she is not pained by all the bumps and jerks of the trip. Ichimaru and Jando take the lead followed by Kenta, Kuroda, and finally Sakura. During the trip Kuroda secretly heals Yui's broken leg, in part to help out Yui but also for the purpose of testing the extent of his abilities.

_"Nurse Emi explained to me the basics of healing broken bones, but so far I have only practiced on animals,"_ thinks Kuroda to himself as the group travels, _"I am already at a disadvantage because my chakra isn't really suited for healing Jutsu, but now I have to deal with healing while moving at the same time. If I can accomplish this then I will have nearly everything I need to truly start working on my plan." _

By the time they arrive at the tower near the end of the fourth day he manages to heal her wound completely. Yui wakes up and is feeling a lot better and notices that her leg doesn't hurt anymore. She starts walking on her own. Everyone is amazed that her leg healed so fast. Team 3 and Team 10 enter separate doors and go inside the tower.

* * *

They step into a room and see a large banner on the wall. "Umm…so what are we supposed to do now?" asks Jando, scratching his head and looking around the empty room.

"I am not sure," replies Sakura, "Kuroda, do you know?"

"I believe we are supposed to open our scrolls now," deduces Kuroda.

"Are you serious?" questions Jando, "But that Kenji Takimasu said we weren't supposed to open the scrolls."

"No, that's not right," remarks Sakura, "The proctor specifically said that we are not allowed to open the scrolls until we get to the tower."

"That is correct," confirms Kuroda, "I believe that if we opened a scroll on its own or we opened the scrolls without reaching the tower that some sort of trap would be set off. However, now that we are inside and have both the heaven scroll and the earth scroll we should be okay."

"All right, let me do it then," says Jando.

"Fine with me," shrugs Kuroda as he tosses over the scrolls.

Jando takes both scrolls and unravels them on top of each other. Smoke comes out from the scrolls and beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and scarlet eyes is appears before them.

"Kayo-sensei, what are you doing here?" asks Jando.

"Congratulations, you have passed the second part of the Chunin exams," she announces.

"We passed?" exclaims Sakura.

"Yes, you did," explains Kayo, "If you had opened the scrolls individually or outside of the tower, a bunch of Rock Chunins would be summoned instead and would have knocked you out. The objective of the test was to see if you follow the rules and not be tempted to cheat. This mission was an example of a real mission where a client might hire you to transport an item, but they don't want you to know what it is. This phase is designed to test both your physical and mental resolve. I knew you were smart enough to not open the scrolls, but I am surprised you took so long to complete the test," she says looking in Kuroda's direction.

Jando complains, "Kuroda wanted to help other leaf squads. We meet up with Team 10 and wasted a whole two extra days getting here."

Kayo replies, "That was a good idea to help another leaf team, but from now on you need to only focus on yourselves, because the third part of the exam is individual and not in teams."

"I had a feeling it would be," comments Sakura.

Jando questions, "What's the next test then, Sensei?"

She replies, "It will all be explained the tomorrow after the time limit is up."

* * *

Everyone gets a healthy meal and a good night sleep while waiting to see if any other teams show up. When the time limit is up all teams are called to a large room in the middle of the tower. Kuroda sees that a Grass team, a Rain team, Hoshi's team, Team 10, and Team 15 are the only ones to pass. All of the Jonin level team-leaders, the first and second proctors, a bunch of Rock Chunin, and the Tsuchikage are present in the room.

Jando nudges Kuroda and whispers, "Look over there, that Grass Jonin is Mazuma Shiranui is here. We ran into him in our last mission."

"Just ignore him for now," replies Kuroda, showing no reaction to the appearance of Mazuma at the exams.

* * *

"What is it? You seem agitated," says a female Grass Genin with short light green hair.

"Something is wrong," replies Hara, the fearsome top-ranked ninja from the Hidden Grass.

"What do you mean?" asks the third member of the squad, a tall black male wearing a green, tan, and brown camouflage pair of slacks and a tan t-shirt.

"Look around us, Kuro, and tell me what you see," Hara responds.

"Just the other Genin teams that made it to the tower," replies Kuro.

"Isn't there something strange about them?" inquires Hara.

"Just spell it out for us, Hara," sighs the green-haired girl.

"Okay, Mari, don't you find it strange that only one team from the Hidden Rock Village was able to make it here?" asks Hara as his eyes dart around and examine the other teams.

"Hey, you're right," exclaims Kuro.

"Yeah, I noticed that," confirms Mari, "But I didn't find anything strange about it."

"I find it very strange," reveals Hara, "Because there should be more."

"What do you mean?" asks Kuro.

"First of all they are the Hidden Rock, one of the five great shinobi nations. As one of the five nations they have more resources, more ninja, and more training than ninja from our village. Based on that alone, they should have at least two teams that made it here," explains Hara, "However there is also the fact that they are the village hosting this competition. As host, they have the highest number of teams that were participating. It is simple math that they would have a higher probability of getting more squads to pass. Yet there is only one team here, and they look like they have been through hell."

"I see what you mean," comments Mari, "And besides their physical appearance, look at their faces. The one guy with the long hair has that goofy smile on his face, but the other two look haunted. Something crazy must have happened to them in the forest. I am glad we were able to get here so quickly."

"There is one other thing that is bothering me," comments Hara.

"Is it the Leaf Ninja?" asks Mari. Hara nods to confirm her suspicion.

"What do you mean, Mari?" asks Kuro.

"Well, that squad that arrived on day 2 were the ones who were making the commotion before the exam started," explains Mari, "They got here pretty quick, but they looked like they were in a few fights. Then there is the other two who both arrived on the same day. The team with the hefty guy looks like they barely made it here."

"I'm still not seeing a point," comments Kuro.

"It is the other squad," interjects Hara, "The one with the pink-haired girl, the robed guy, and the tall guy with black hair."

"I remember them," says Kuro, "They are the ones that finished the first exam 40 minutes ahead of everyone else. What about them?"

"Look at them closely, I mean really closely," says Mari.

"There clothes are torn and ripped in some places, but that is just wear and tear from being in the forest," explains Hara, "Even we have that. However if you look at their skin, there is barely even a scratch. It is just not feasible after spending 4 days in that forest. Even I got a small cut on my leg."

"There is something fishy about that team," adds Mari.

* * *

"Did you hear what those Grass Ninja were saying, Brother?" asks the small Rain Ninja called No.

"Who cares, I already knew all that. It doesn't make a difference to me," replies his elder brother Rino.

"Just keep your mouth shut, little brother," orders Ino.

* * *

The handsome green-eyed Rock Jonin known as Kenji Takimasu steps forward and begins speaking, "Congratulations, you have all officially passed the second part of the Chunin exams. Thankfully that means my job is over. This is the Tsuchikage; he will explain the next part of the Chunin exams."

The Tsuchikage steps forward and declares, "We will now start the Third Exam, but before that I will explain the true purpose of these exams. The Chunin exam is completed with participation from allied nations to maintain good relations with those allied nations and to heighten the level of the ninja within them. This exam is the epitome of a war between the allied nations. In history, these allied nations were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That was the beginning of the Chunin Selection exams."

"So that is how it all started," murmurs Kenta.

"The exam does choose who is of Chunin level, but it is also a place where ninjas fight and carry their country's dignity. In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited as guests to watch the battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strongest country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease," explains the Tsuchikage, "The countries are also able to show how their village has grown and who possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries so they can put foreign pressure on them. A country's power depends on the power of its ninja village. A village's power depends on the strength of the ninja who reside there. And a ninja's true power is only born in a life or death battle. This Exam is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Because the participants fight with their lives on the line the Exam has meaning. That is the reason our predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance. This is a life or death battle for your dream and your village's dignity."

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The Second Exam is officially concluded. How will everyone fair in the next stage of the exam? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	60. Surprise! The Game Begins Again!

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Fifteenth Chapter all Teams that passed the second stage of the exams have learned the true purpose of the exams from the Tsuchikage himself. But there are more surprises in store for the competitors. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

The Tsuchikage then prepares to explain what's involved with the Third Exam, "Now if you have not already surmised…"

A younger looking woman sporting a brown ponytail that shapes her hair into a fan-like appearance steps forward and asks, "May I?"

"Yes, go ahead, Tatsuki," he says, gracefully stepping back and yielding the stage to her.

"I'm Tatsuki Asakura, the proctor for the third exam. Before we begin the third exam we're going to have a preliminary round."

"A preliminary round? What for?" questions Jando. Other contestants grumble complaints as well, but they quickly quiet down so the new proctor can explain the reasoning behind the extra round.

"Sometimes the first two exams may have been too easy. Because of that too many candidates still remain, so we're going to weed out the people who don't truly belong. As the Tsuchikage stated important guests will be observing the third exam, so we want only the best of the Genin to take the third exam to avoid wasting these guests' time," explains Tatsuki.

"That is so lame," mutters Jando.

"Stop complaining," comments Sakura.

"If you don't like the rules then leave," replies the third proctor, "Now the preliminary round is scheduled to begin immediately. Anyone who wishes to quit may do so now."

"We just got done with the second exam and you expect us to take another one?" questions Ichimaru.

"What, are you too tired to compete?" teases Rame Tsu.

"It figures that a slacker like you would complain," adds Naoko.

"As I said, if you want to quit then just say so," repeats Tatsuki.

* * *

Kenta whispers to Yui pressuring her to quit, "Your leg may still be damaged."

"Fighting now may make it worse; you need to see a doctor," Ichimaru urges.

She dismisses them, "My leg is fine and I'm going to participate."

* * *

Tatsuki scans the room and sees that no one wants to quit, so she calls out, "Okay, release the sorting machine."

A large panel on the wall starts moving upwards and reveals two screens. The two screens start rapidly flashing the names of all the competitors. Then proctor explains, "The opponents for each match are selected randomly, and the opponents for the first match are…. Mari Matsumoto and Jando Hyuga. You two stay here, everyone else move to the upper level before the fight begins."

"Jando? He is not going to win," comments Rame Tsu as her team makes its way to the stairs.

"Good luck, Jando," says Kuroda before walking away.

"I don't need luck," replies Jando with a cocky grin spread over his face.

* * *

"Remember, this guy has the Byakugan," Kuro reminds his teammate.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," replies Mari.

"Don't underestimate him," warns Hara, "He may look like a pushover, but appearances can be deceiving."

* * *

The two combatants walk to the center of the expansive room, stopping when they get near the proctor.

"I am Jando Hyuga of the Hidden Leaf Village," he announces proudly.

The cute green-haired female across from him introduces herself, "I am Mari Matsumoto of the Hidden Grass."

Tatsuki explains the general rules of the match, "Everyone, listen up! These matches will be at full battle intensity. Fighting only stops when one candidate dies or concedes defeat, or when one is rendered unable to continue. Naturally those who are losing are urged to concede defeat promptly to avoid a fatal outcome. Also, as proctor, I have leeway in judging the matches. I will stop a match if I feel that it is clear that one person is no match for the other. Now, are you both ready?"

* * *

In the upper portion of the room it appears that the Genin from the Hidden Leaf have gathered on one balcony while Genin from the other villages are on the other one.

"Looks like your plan worked," comments Ichimaru as he rests his elbows on the railing next to Kuroda.

"Hey, Ichimaru," acknowledges Sakura in a friendly greeting.

"And what plan would that be?" inquires Kayo, eyebrow raised.

"Jando already explained it to you, Sensei," replies Kuroda.

"You mean about giving Ichimaru's team an extra scroll and helping them to the tower?" she asks.

"Interesting," comments Yoshikuni, leaning up against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his overcoat, "You wanted more people to pass the second stage so that you would be able to observe more fights and figure out how to beat people in later rounds."

"Is that really the reason?" asks Yui.

"I am a nice guy, but I am not nice enough to risk my own team just to help you guys out if there wasn't anything for me to gain."

"Wow, Yoshikuni-sensei, you figured that out pretty fast," says Sakura.

"Well, he is one of the top Jonin in the village," says Kenta.

"That's enough chatting," says Yoshikuni, "Team 10 should focus on watching the match. One of you may have to fight the winner."

"_I hope it isn't me,_" Kenta thinks to himself, "_I wouldn't want to have to beat up on a hot girl like her._"

* * *

Jando sizes up the girl in front of him. Mari wears a black sleeveless shirt that only has a strap on the left side, she has a long white arm sleeves on both of her arms, for the bottom she wears a skirt about knee length, and some black cowgirl boots.

"_I can't really tell what type of fighting range she specializes in,_" Jando thinks to himself, "_So I will just have to go with my instincts._"

"I am ready," announces Mari.

"Me too," adds Jando.

"Okay, then let's get this thing started," says Tatsuki with her devilish smile, "Begin!"

Immediately Jando takes out a kunai and starts charging towards the girl.

* * *

"Typical," sighs Sakura as she lays her forehead on the rail.

"What is he doing?" asks Yui.

"What do you mean?" Kuroda inquires.

"Jando is from the Hyuga clan, he has the Byakugan. So why isn't he using it?" asks Yui.

"The Byakugan is indeed a powerful ability and gives the Hyugas a great advantage over other ninja. It allows them to see chakra," explains Kuroda, "They can see for great distances, making them very useful sensor ninja. They can also see 360 degrees around them, meaning they can fight when they are outnumbered. Finally, they have developed a unique form of Taijutsu that can cripple an opponent's chakra system. However, there is one problem."

"What is it?" asks Kenta.

"Jando's Byakugan is not fully developed, and he isn't very good at using his clan's Taijutsu," reveals Kuroda.

"So instead he just charges into battle without thinking," sighs Sakura.

* * *

"Aren't you aggressive," comments Mari playfully as she takes out a kunai to defend. They slash at each other, battling back and forth for a while, but neither of them seems to have an advantage.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise," remarks Kuroda.

"Yeah, they look pretty evenly matched," agrees Sakura.

"That probably means that she is not a close combat type of ninja," speculates Ichimaru.

* * *

"Brother, the match started already," says No as he leans his orange-haired head over the rail, "Aren't you going to watch?"

"Who cares?" replies Rino, "Why would I want to watch a match between those two pieces of trash? I wish they would have just called my name first so I wouldn't have to waste my time here."

* * *

"_This is not working,_" thinks Mari, "_He's not doing anything special. I guess if I want to win then I will just have to make the first move._"

Mari jumps back and puts some distance between them and then takes out some shuriken. She whips them at Jando with great accuracy, but at the same time she release bunches of leaves into the air that fall to the ground. Jando is too distracted dodging the shuriken to notice anything unusual.

"_Now is my chance!_" thinks Jando, sprinting forwards and activating his Byakugan.

"He has her!" exclaims Yui.

"I wouldn't be so sure," says Yoshikuni.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" asks Kenta.

"Just watch," comments Ichimaru.

* * *

"Gentle Fist Style!" shouts Jando as he attacks the grass kunoichi with his special Taijutsu. Mari seems to be caught off guard as Jando manages to land some serious blows. After a massive blow to Mari's chest she falls apart into a pile of leaves.

"What the heck?" exclaims Jando, perplexed by what just happened.

* * *

"What was that?" asks Yui.

Ichimaru comments to his team, "That must have been the Clone Jutsu of The Village Hidden in the Grass. She used it right after she threw the shuriken."

* * *

Jando scans the battlefield for his opponent, "Where did she go?"

Suddenly two brown vines spring out of the ground and latch onto Jando's ankles. Before he can bend down to cut himself free more shoot out and wrap themselves around him. Then a large tree quickly grows behind Jando. The vines are actually the roots and branches of the tree. They pull him closer, trapping him against the base.

"I can't move!" exclaims Jando as he struggles to break free. A light-green object starts to grow on the tree in the area above Jando. As more of it emerges it is clear that it is actually the top of his enemy's head. Her body comes out up to her waist, and once her arms are free she takes out a kunai.

"It is over," Mari proclaims, "You're not going to get out of my Tree Capture Death."

"_Damn, I can't do anything!_" thinks Jando as he continues to struggle, "_Wait a minute, something is strange about this Jutsu. The chakra seems weird. I think this is Genjutsu. Yeah, that has to be it! But I haven't been able to do anything in Kayo-sensei's Genjutsu training. What should I do? I guess I have no choice. I have to use the final option._"

As Mari begins to swing her kunai downwards towards his neck, he manages to slip out a kunai and stab himself in the leg.

* * *

"Mari, get out of there!" yells Hara when he sees Jando has escaped from the Jutsu.

* * *

Jando spins around and prepares to strike, "Now you are mine, you got way too close. Gentle Fist!"

He lands dozens of strikes on the Grass Ninja and she is thrown to the ground. She stands up and tries to perform another Jutsu but her chakra pathways have been closed and she cannot summon any chakra. Jando quickly attacks and knocks her to the ground again.

Tatsuki looks over at Mari who is struggling to get up; she raises her hand up and announces, "The match is over. Mari Matsumoto is no longer able to participate. Therefore the winner is Jando Hyuga."

Jando celebrates, jumping up and down with elation as he makes his way to the upper deck.

* * *

"Jando…actually…won…" mouths Rame Tsu, stunned by the result.

"If you can even call that a win. He stabbed himself," Naoko points out.

Jando gets to the top and rejoins his teammates. "Great job, Jando," congratulates Kuroda, "That is win #1 for Team 3."

"Yeah, Jando, great job," adds Sakura.

"Wow….thanks," responds Jando, surprised by the acknowledgement.

"It is nice to see that you were actually paying attention to me," says Kayo, "But we are going to have to work on your Genjutsu training. Now let me take a look at your leg."

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The Preliminaries have officially started and Jando is the first victor! How will everyone else fair? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	61. Preliminary Match 2: Injured Competitor

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Sixteenth Chapter everyone is forced to compete in a 1v1 preliminary match before being allowed to take the Third part of the exam. In the First match Jando of the Leaf defeated Mari of the Grass. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Now that the first preliminary match has concluded all the remaining competitors begin analyzing what they observed during the match and coming up with strategies to defeat Jando if they have to face him later on.

"Wow, that Taijutsu was pretty good from the kid with the weird eyes," comments No.

"It's called the Byakugan, you idiot," says his older sister, "It is a special Jutsu of the Leaf Village."

"Wow! So what did you think of the match? Did you see how he won?" asks No.

"Why would I care about which piece of trash won in a match between losers?" scoffs Rino.

* * *

Meanwhile Hara and Kuro have come down and are assisting Mari to the upper deck. "I'm sorry I lost, guys," she apologizes.

"Don't worry about it," says Kuro, "Me and Hara will make sure to win."

Mari gives an appreciative smile, but on the inside she is still filled with disappointment. "_I can't believe I let them down,_" she thinks, "_I knew I wasn't good enough to be on a team with these two. I'm always going to hold them back."_

* * *

"All right, spin that machine up again, we need our next two competitors," orders Tatsuki.

The two large panels shuffle through names until they end up on two more random opponents. "Hoshi Ishimaru and Yui Yamanaka please come down so we can start the next match," says Tatsuki.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asks Ichimaru, still concerned about his blonde teammate's injury.

"I said I want to do it. If I don't fight I can't become a Chunin, you are not the only one who wants to move up," replies Yui.

"She needs to do this for herself," interjects Yoshikuni, "Just let her do it."

"Thanks, Sensei," says Yui before going off.

"Are you sure about that? She seems like she is injured," comments Kayo.

"Sometimes you just have to let them experience things on their own, even if they are going to fail," explains Yoshikuni.

* * *

"Look, it is that girl we beat up in the forest," says Ino, "Is she actually planning to fight? There is no way she can win with a broken leg."

"Look closely, Ino, someone has healed her leg. They must have gotten help from someone, because none of them were medical-type ninja," says Rino.

"I wonder who it was," comments No.

"Whoever it was did a crappy job of it," says Ino, "She is walking all funny. This match is going to be more boring than the last one. Her opponent looks even worse than her."

"She looks pretty young, she probably got scared in the forest. She looks almost haunted," comments No.

* * *

"Hoshi of the Rock Village reporting," says the Tsuchikage's daughter in a low voice.

"Yui Yamanaka from the Hidden Leaf," says Yui.

"Right, then now we can get preliminary match #2 started," says the spunky proctor, "Ready, Fight!"

Tatsuki observes as the two fighters size each other up and thinks, "_Both of them look like they are about to fall over. This is going to be another boring battle, but I am the proctor so I just have to deal with it. I hope there are some more exciting matches later on._"

Yui's sky blue eyes focus on her opponent as she shifts into a defensive stance. In her mind she assesses the situation, "_She is so young, and she looks like she is in worse shape than I am. However she wouldn't have got here if she wasn't any good, so I can't underestimate her. I just need to end this as soon as possible. I have to keep my distance because of my leg, but my Jutsu is a mid-range attack. I'll have to try and draw her in closer._"

Yui starts out by whipping three shuriken at the Rock Genin. Hoshi immediately reaches for her own kunai to counter, but finds that her pouch is empty. She dives to the right, barely evading the attack.

She rolls and lands on all fours thinking, "_I forgot I used them all earlier in the forest. I guess I will have to depend on my Jutsu then._" Another 3 shuriken fly at her, and she dives to the left. When she comes out of her roll she immediately performs a combination of three hand signs. Then she slams her fist into the stone floor, creating a bunch of debris.

* * *

"Is she using an earthquake Jutsu?" wonders Rame Tsu.

"No, there wasn't enough power in that," says Naoko, "It must be for some other purpose."

* * *

Yui halts her attack to wait and see what her opponent has planned. Hoshi reaches down and pours her chakra over the debris. "Stone Shuriken Jutsu!" says Hoshi as she picks up the pieces of debris and throws them at Yui. By using her chakra Hoshi was able to shape the various pieces into deadly weapons.

Yui slips out of the way of the first few projectiles and then begins running in a circle around Hoshi. Hoshi continues to whip the stone shuriken at her enemy until she finds that she no longer has any debris left to throw.

"_Now is my chance!_" thinks Yui as she slips a kunai into her left hand and charges in.

* * *

"Bad move!" laughs Naga from high above as he slicks back his hair, "Hoshi's specialty is close combat. This girl has no chance!"

* * *

When Hoshi sees her enemy charging she immediately back flips into the air. While rotating she performs another series of hand signs. She lands on her feet and immediately slams her arms into the ground all the way up to her elbows. As she extracts her arms from the earth there are now sharp blades of stone armor over them.

* * *

"_The Stone Arm Blades of the Ishimaru clan,_" thinks Chiasa as she watches her favorite student in action, "_The unique ability that allows the clan to gather stone around their bodies and form it into weapons and armor. This makes them one of the deadliest close combat ninja clans in the world. And Hoshi just happens to be a prodigy. That Leaf Genin has no idea what she is in for._"

Hoshi fluidly positions herself into a fighting form with her left arm angled to the ground and her right arm lifted towards the ceiling. As soon as Yui sees the new weapons her enemy has she skids to a halt.

"_What in the world is that?_" she thinks.

* * *

"Good decision, Yui, I don't think you want to get anywhere near those things," comments Ichimaru.

"So that is the Tsuchikage's daughter?" mentions his Sensei, "Pretty impressive." Masato Ishimaru looks on from another balcony as his daughter fights, not showing any sign of emotion. "The question is, what is your Genin going to do now?" says Kayo.

* * *

"_I guess I'll only have one shot at this,_" thinks Yui, "_I hope I can do it in time._" She flings the kunai in her hand. As Hoshi deflects it with her left hand, Yui attempts a Jutsu.

After making her hand signs as fast as possible she connects her hands into an oval sign and lines up her target, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Her spirit flies out of her body and right at Hoshi. However Yui's spirit is unable to enter the body of the enemy and she is bounced back into her own.

"_What happened? Why didn't it work?_" wonders Yui. She glimpses something to her side, but before she can react she loses consciousness.

"The winner of the match is Hoshi!" announces Tatsuki with her right hand raised up.

Two medical ninja rush onto the field with a stretcher and carry Yui off for treatment.

* * *

"Wait a minute, what happened?" asks Sakura, "Why didn't Yui's Jutsu work?"

"Her technique doesn't work on clones," explains Ichimaru, "It was smart of that girl to make a clone to take the attack for her."

"Basic strategy," comments Kuroda, "If you don't know what the enemy's Jutsu can do, make sure it doesn't hit you."

Naoko leans over to whisper into her best friend's ear, "I didn't even see when she made that clone."

"We'll have to watch out for that girl in the next round," replies Rame Tsu.

* * *

"Great job!" congratulates Naga when Hoshi makes her way up the step and rejoins her team.

"Don't you think you gave away too many of your techniques?" comments Yamashita.

"Who cares? Hoshi creamed that girl, and she will cream anybody else she fights!" says Naga.

"It doesn't matter," replies Hoshi, "I still have other Jutsu I can use."

"He is right, Hoshi," says Chiasa, "You need to plan out your strategy better. I know you are tired, but pay attention to the rest of the matches."

"Yes, Sensei," responds Hoshi.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The Preliminaries have officially started and the Tsuchikage's daughter was victorious in her match! Who will fight next? How will everyone else fair? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	62. A Battle Between the Smaller Villages

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Seventeenth Chapter everyone is forced to compete in a 1v1 preliminary match before being allowed to take the Third part of the exam. In the Second match Hoshi of the Rock defeated Yui of the Leaf. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

All eyes are on Hoshi Ishimaru, daughter of the Tsuchikage, as she rejoins her team on the balcony. The remaining competitors carefully ingrain her fight into their memories so they will have the information to draw upon if they get matched up against her later on.

"That Rock girl was pretty good," comments No as he bobs up and down, "That thing with her arms was pretty cool!"

"It did look impressive," his elder sister agrees, "But we won't have to worry about her."

"Why not?" inquires No.

"She is obviously a close combat specialist," explains Rino, "With our techniques she won't be able to get near us. You, on the other hand will have your hands full. That is if you even make it through this round."

* * *

Kenta laments, "Yui was not fully healed from her injury; we shouldn't have allowed her to fight."

Ichimaru mumbles, "Even if she was at full strength, she still would have lost."

* * *

The selection machine's internal gears come to a halt and the next two opponents are revealed.

"Hmm, it looks like Hara Gaki from the Village Hidden in the Grass, and No Shigure from the Village Hidden in the Rain will fight in the next battle. Please make your way down here so we can start the battle," says Tatsuki.

* * *

"Yes, my turn to fight!" shouts No as he sprints over and quickly runs down the stairs, excited about the match.

* * *

"It looks like it is my turn," says Hara.

"Good luck, not that you will need it," scoffs Kuro.

"I'll try to make this fast so you can get your turn," jokes Hara.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," replies Kuro. Hara jumps off the balcony, landing neatly on the ground near Tatsuki.

* * *

"Well, it looks like someone wants to show off," comments Rame Tsu.

"Boys, how typical," adds Naoko.

Shun steps forward and says, "This is the guy who is supposed to be number one. Too bad he has to go up against that runt. Still, we might be able to see at least one of his moves so pay attention."

"Right!" reply the girls.

* * *

"No Shigure of the Hidden Rain reporting," says the small boy still bobbing up and down.

"You seem pretty excited," comments Hara.

"I have been waiting to fight!" replies No, "I need to show my brother and sister what I can do."

"Well, then I don't want to keep them waiting," says Hara, "I am Hara Gaki of the Hidden Grass, reporting for the match."

"_Great, another lame match_," sighs Tatsuki in her head, "_Oh well; maybe the Grass kid will be nice and end it quickly_."

* * *

"Come on, Hara, show everyone here why you are the number one prospect!" cheers Mari from the upper deck.

* * *

Tatsuki asks, "Are you both ready?"

They nod.

"Then Begin!"

Hara bends down and shifts into an unusual stance. His mane of hair and posture make him look like a wild beast ready to pounce on his prey. He darts forward with surprising speed. The young Rain Ninja does nothing, seemingly frozen in place. When in range Hara lunges forward with a powerful strike from his left fist. No somehow slides out of the way and with perfect timing slips out a kunai and jabs it at his opponent's chest. Without losing a step Hara rotates on his left foot to dodge the strike. While spinning, he cleanly pulls his own kunai into his left hand and uses it to deflect the incoming blade. He continues his spin, leaping slightly into the air and aiming to bring a heavy foot to his enemy's head.

As the foot comes towards his head, No is able to duck under it just in time. Then he brings his kunai up high and stabs down at Hara's back. Hara swings his leg back the other way while retracting it in towards his body. Next he thrusts it outwards intending to strike his heel into the Rain Ninja's gut. No forgoes his attack and sucks in his belly while pushing his butt outwards just enough to evade the kick. Hara places his weight on his hands and turns his body face up, then kicks upwards towards his opponent's chin.

No moves into a back flip that just barely allows him to evade. He continues doing back flips until he lands safely a few yards away. Hara chooses to halt his attack and instead analyze the situation.

* * *

"This match is a no-brainier," says Rame Tsu, "It is going to be over in a few seconds."

"That Hara guy is pretty impressive, but he didn't land a single blow," comments Naoko, "There is something strange about the orange-haired kid. What do you think, Shun?"

Shun chooses not to respond, instead focusing on the battle.

* * *

"_All of those strikes should have made some contact_," thinks Hara as he assesses his enemy, "_I wonder what he is doing to avoid them. I guess the only way to find out is to keep attacking._"

Hara changes from his previous stance, this time choosing to stand up while charging in to attack. Before even getting close to his enemy the Grass Ninja leaps feet first into the air and goes into a dazzling spin, appearing as nothing more than a green blur. No watches intently as his opponent comes toward him, preparing for a counterattack. A kunai explodes out from the blur and No raises his own to block the attack. Then as gravity starts to take effect Hara shifts in the air bringing his right foot into a pendulum kick. No steps to the right, easily avoiding the kick. Hara lands on his free hand and immediately goes into a rotation.

His left foot swings around to knock No in the side of the face with a thick heel. Like the previous encounter No is able to duck under the kick and counters with a downward strike of the kunai. This time Hara drops to his back and swipes at the Rain Ninja's legs first with a kunai, and then closely followed by his legs. In order to elude the attack, No falls into a cartwheel and puts distance in between the fighters again.

"_So that is what he is doing,_" thinks Hara as he returns to his feet, "_If that is the case then I will just have to catch him before I hit him._"

* * *

"Again impressive, but no hits," comments Naoko as she observes from above.

"I see now," says Shun, comprehension illuminating his eyes.

"You know what the kid is doing to avoid the attacks?" asks Rame Tsu.

"Yes, and I think that Hara has figured it out as well," replies Shun.

* * *

Hara moves into his original stance, placing his body low to the ground and dashes forward once more.

* * *

"This is getting boring," Jando complains, turning away from the match, "The little guy is just going to dodge again. I thought that Grass Ninja was supposed to be good."

"I suggest you watch, Jando," comments Kuroda, "This time is going to be different."

"Really, how do you know?" asks Sakura eagerly.

"Just watch," replies Kuroda.

* * *

Hara carries his kunai behind him in his right hand. He brings the weapon to his front and flings it straight at the orange-haired boy. No easily deflects it, and the ninja tool is knocked off to the side. Instantly Hara is right in his face, throwing a punch to his gut. Somehow No is able to slip out of the way. Again he counters by stabbing down with the kunai in his right hand.

However instead of evading, this time Hara catches the young boy's wrist. A smirk slips across the Grass Ninja's face, "You can't dodge me this time!" Hara swings his right leg around and it lands right in his opponent's gut. No gets knocked back a number of yards until he hits the wall.

* * *

"I told you it would be different," says Kuroda.

"Well, that was not what I expected," comments Shun, rubbing his chin.

"You thought he was going to do something different?" inquires Naoko.

"I would have done a different move, but his way got the job done too," replies Shun.

"I get it," announces Sakura, "He wasn't able to figure out a way to hit the kid. Also every time after the second move the Rain Ninja always tried to counterattack in the same way. So instead of trying to hit the kid, he made sure that the kid could not dodge. He caught his arm when he went for the counterattack, and then there was no way to dodge the next strike."

"Yes, that is all good," says Kuroda, "However I think he figured out how to hit him, he just chose to do it that way in order to throw people off."

"So then what is the secret to hitting that kid?" asks Sakura.

"I'll tell you later," responds Kuroda, "Look, he is getting back up."

* * *

No braces against the wall to get back to his feet. "You should give up now," calls Hara from across the room, "I figured out how to hit you. And if you had any good Jutsu you would have used them by now. You can't beat me." Without a word No starts forming seals for a Jutsu.

"I guess he still wants to fight," sighs Hara, rubbing his scalp, "I wanted to end this quickly, but I guess it is going to take a little longer than planned."

"Mist Servant Technique!" announces No as a mist begins to creep out across the field. Copies of the Rain Ninja begin to emerge from the mist.

"_A clone Jutsu? Not bad_," thinks Hara, "_I wonder why he didn't use it earlier._"

* * *

Ino comments to her older brother Rino, "Our brother is stupid. That technique is useless if there is nowhere to hide."

"At least he didn't get knocked out on the first attack," replies Rino, "Maybe he can make himself useful for once and actually get the Grass Ninja to show us one of his Jutsu."

"I guess he is good for something after all," agrees Ino.

* * *

Hara rushes towards the clones immediately, hacking and slashing at them. He hears the whistle of a kunai and ducks in time for it to fly over his head. He looks around to see where it came from, but instead finds the very clones he thought he just destroyed repairing themselves.

"_They are reforming_?" questions Hara, "_Impossible, no Genin would be able to make a clone that can heal itself, let alone ten of them. Damn, I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner._"

He leaps backwards to gain distance and then clasps his hands together and begins to focus. The chakra inside him begins to build up until he shouts, "Release!" The clones disappear and the real enemy is revealed. "Nice Genjutsu," he calls to his enemy, "But you should have waited to use it until I was more tired out from the fight. It would have been more effective then."

No responds by flinging two kunai at the Grass Ninja, which are easily sidestepped. Hara glances down and notices where he is standing.

"_If you want to play that game then fine,_" he thinks as he begins making seals. No sees this and rushes to attack, throwing two more kunai in order to prevent the Jutsu from being completed. Hara is too quick however and he finishes the seals then reaches down towards the ground.

"Leaf Shuriken Jutsu!" calls out Hara as the two kunai fly towards him. He starts grabbing the leaves that were left over from Mari's clone Jutsu. When they make contact with Hara's hands his chakra pours over them, and they become flat and razor sharp. With amazing speed he picks them up and hurls them at the enemy. Two of the new weapons make contact with the incoming kunai and slice them completely in half. No tries to evade, but the leaf shuriken are much faster than normal shuriken, and Hara is able to fire them at a rapid pace. Eventually they catch up with the evasive Rain Ninja, and slice his skin to pieces. No falls over, bleeding from a multitude of cuts.

Tatsuki raises her hand to stop the match, "This one is over, Hara Gaki is the winner." Hara instantly halts his attack when her arm is raised.

* * *

"I really didn't think that little Rain Ninja would last as long as he did," says Sakura once the match has concluded.

Ichimaru comments, "Those Rain Shinobi could be dangerous opponents, I won't underestimate them again."

"Were they the ones you fought in the forest?" inquires Kuroda.

Ichimaru nods, "The kid who just lost was pretty decent, but his strategy wasn't that great. Those other two however are very dangerous."

* * *

No is carried off the field by two medical ninja and the opponents for the next match are selected randomly. Hara makes his way back to the second level and is greeted by his team. "Nice one, Hara," congratulates Kuro.

"Thanks for making up for my loss," says Mari, blushing.

"No problem," replies Hara, "Thanks for leaving those leaves on the field. I didn't have to reveal my best techniques because those were there."

"I didn't do it on purpose, it was just a lucky break," Mari says bashfully, "But you're welcome nonetheless."

"Good work, Hara," says Mazuma Shiranui, the Jonin leader of the group who had been silent up to this point.

"Thank you, Sensei," replies Hara.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The Preliminaries have officially started and the number one pick Hara of the Grass was victorious in his match! Who will fight next? How will everyone else fair? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	63. Preliminary Match 4: Tame the Wild

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Eighteenth Chapter everyone is forced to compete in a 1v1 preliminary match before being allowed to take the Third part of the exam. In the Third match Hara of the Grass defeated No of the Rain. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"Looks like the opponents for the next match are Shun Kashi and Kuro Bandou. Both of you get down here," calls Tatsuki from the center of the arena.

Shun silently makes his way down to the battlefield.

"Good luck, Shun," says Sakura when he passes by Team 3.

"I don't need luck," replies Shun.

"What's his problem?" remarks Kenta.

"He's just trying to act cool," snorts Jando, "Don't worry; I'll put him in his place when we fight in the next round."

"So you're rooting for him then?" jokes Kuroda.

"I didn't say that!" denies Jando.

* * *

Tousen slides down the rafters, closer to a certain voluptuous female and brags, "Hey, Kayo, did you know that my Shun is the most talented Leaf Ninja of the whole bunch. He's got this match in the bag?"

Rame Tsu mutters, "Jeez, Sensei, you are such an idiot."

Naoko shakes her head, "Why does he even try? No woman in her right mind would ever go out with him."

* * *

Hara tells his teammate, "Don't underestimate your opponent, he looks strong."

Kuro nods his head, "Right," and then jumps over the rail and down to the fighting area.

Tatsuki glances from side to side as the two competitors make their way towards her and thinks, "_Finally, I think I'm actually going to get a good match this time. although that last one didn't turn out half bad, but I can tell this one is going to be a real fight._"

"I am Kuro from the Grass Village," announces the dark-skinned boy when he arrives. He puts his hands into his camouflage pants and slouches back into a relaxed position.

"Shun Kashi from the Leaf Village," declares the afro-sporting ninja when he arrives a few moments later.

"Okay then, the rules are the same as the other matches," announces Tatsuki, "Are you both ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," says Kuro, confidently, keeping his hands in his pockets.

Shun sighs and squats down near the floor and replies, "I am good to go."

The brown overcoat worn by the proctor slides back and reveals a little more of her figure when she raises her arm in the air. She quickly brings the arm down in a chopping motion and yells, "Begin!"

Shun darts forward with impressive speed, still keeping his body close to the ground. "_He is faster than I anticipated,_" thinks Kuro as he shifts his right leg back slightly. Shun closes in on his target and prepares to land a heavy blow with his arms, however he notices the change in Kuro's stance and his plans change.

When he gets in range he lunges forward with his right arm. "_Just like I anticipated,_" thinks Shun as his opponent attempts to land a faster counter strike with a mid-body kick. Immediately Shun goes into his plan, swinging his arm off of its attack and bringing it in line with his left arm to block the kick. At the same time his own mid-level kick is launched. Both boys slide back a few meters away from each other.

"Not bad," compliments Shun as he sees Kuro with his arms raised in defense, "I thought you might expect my change in attack, but I didn't think you would be fast enough to block it with your hands in your pockets."

"I was hoping for an easy match this round," replies Kuro as he shifts into an actual fighting stance, "But it is clear now that you are not going to go down that quickly."

"That is where you are wrong," replies Shun as he changes his own position, "I'm not going down at all."

"Is that so? Well, then I'll just have to take you down," pronounces Kuro as he begins a forward charge.

Not liking to be on the defense, Shun charges forward as well. They meet each other in the middle and explode into Taijutsu combat. A flurry of kicks and punches are traded between the two competitors. Shun seems to have a slight advantage in speed, but not enough to make a difference. They match each other strike for strike, with neither of them gaining the upper hand.

* * *

"That kid isn't half bad," comments Rame Tsu as she observes her comrade from above.

"Yeah, but it looks like Shun is finally going to get serious," comments her ever present female friend Naoko, "It's about time too. He shouldn't have even have bothered with that form of Taijutsu from the start."

* * *

"_I guess it is time then,_" thinks Shun as he slides away from his enemy after a powerful exchange.

"_Is he going to use a Jutsu now?_" wonders Kuro as he rests for a moment.

Shun briefly wipes his hands on his baggy black slacks to get the sweat off. Then his hands come together for seals, and chakra builds up inside his body. "Ninja Art: All-Fours Jutsu!" proclaims Shun when he completes the combo of hand signs.

His body begins to mutate, hands get a little more bony, fingers become slightly longer, fingernails become sharper, teeth become more jagged, his whole body becomes a more animalistic in appearance. Shun's speed and power are greatly increased by all the modifications to his body.

"_What kind of Jutsu is that?_" thinks Kuro as he watches the change happen.

Shun rushes forward and slashes at the Grass Ninja's chest with his newly sharpened nails. Kuro barely has enough time to slide out of the way.

"_He is even faster,_" thinks Kuro as he brings his arms up to block the follow up kick from Shun. Kuro slides back several meters due to the force and thinks, _"He is a lot stronger too. I won't be able to last long this way._" The confident Grass Ninja is put on the defensive, doing all he can to dodge the razor sharp swipes and powerful kicks from his opponent.

When he has a chance, Kuro slips three shuriken out of his pouch and throws them in the ground to stop an incoming assault from Shun. He immediately takes out a long green vine from his weapon pouch and slips into hand seals for a Jutsu. As he signs Kuro boasts, "So you want to be a wild animal, huh? Then I will just have to tame you. Vine Spear Jutsu!" The vine in his hand is filled with chakra and straightens out into a long spear shape and becomes as hard as steel. Shun decides to ignore the significance of the new weapon and attacks anyway. However Kuro has trained long and hard and can wield the spear with great mastery. He is able to keep the fierce Leaf Ninja at bay by not letting him anywhere within striking distance.

Shun tries to get in close for a slashing attack, but is forced back every time by the spear. He then attempts to breaks the spear, but his efforts have no effect. "_That spear gives him a huge advantage over me,_" thinks Shun as he tries to plan a strategy, "_It is just too long. Every time I try to get in close he forces me back before I can even get near him. I guess I will just have to step it up another level._" Shun flips backwards, putting a lot of distance in between the two fighters, and Kuro chooses not to press forward and attack.

"Big mistake not attacking when you have the advantage," taunts Shun as he shifts into a few hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two identical copies of Shun appear on the field parallel to him. These clones also include the features brought on by the All-Fours Jutsu he used earlier.

* * *

"He is using clones already?" questions Rame Tsu, "I guess this guy is better than he thought."

"I think he just wants to end it quickly," replies Naoko, "What do you think, Sensei?"

When no response is given she turns around to see that he is not there. Then she glances down the balcony and sees that Tousen is still down by Kayo Yuhi trying to chat with her. "Why does he have to be such a perv?" she moans.

"Because he is a guy," comments Rame Tsu blandly.

* * *

"Why didn't Kuro press the attack?" asks Mari on the opposite balcony.

"You know that his strength with that Jutsu is defense, not offense," replies Hara as he watches the battle, "And he has been trying to tire the Leaf Ninja out this entire time."

"He has?" inquires Mari.

"Yes, while the afro guy has been using a bunch of fancy moves to try and sneak past the guard, Kuro has been using simple and minimum movements to defend. There is only one problem with that strategy though."

"What is that?" asks Mari.

"That Leaf Ninja doesn't look tired at all," reveals Hara, "And now that he made those clones I think Kuro is going to be in trouble."

"You can do it, Kuro!" shouts Mari, attempting to boost her comrade's performance through cheering.

* * *

Shun and his clones charge forward for a renewed offensive. "_Damn, how is he still moving so fast?_" wonders Kuro as he prepares to defend again. The three copies work in unison, attempting to get past his guard. They duck, dive, and weave around Kuro, attacking from different angles. Kuro starts to give ground and is forced to retreat backwards.

Suddenly one of the clones slips in past his guard. He tries to swing his spear and destroy it before it can get any closer, but the vine won't budge. The second clone has grabbed onto the end of the spear and is holding it in place. Before he can do anything the first clone grabs his legs and binds him and the original Shun begins lining up for a big strike.

Kuro wraps his right arm around the spear and swiftly gets in a few hand signs as Shun rushes towards him. Kuro whispers, "Binding Vine Jutsu!" The spear loses its form and turns into a living rope that wraps around the clones and squeezes until they disappear. Kuro flattens himself to the ground to avoid Shun's strike at the last possible moment.

Shun gains distance again and turns around to see Kuro twirling his weapon around in the air and wielding it like a lasso. _"So he can change the form of his vine weapon, and he can do it pretty quickly too,_" thinks Shun as he analyzes and plans his next move, "_And the rope is still very strong if they were able to destroy those variant clones. I don't want to get caught by it._"

* * *

"It looks like this match is over," observes Kuroda from his place in the rafters.

"Really?" inquires Sakura.

"Yes," confirms Kuroda.

"How can you tell?" asks Ichimaru curiously.

"Shun is getting impatient," explains Kuroda, "This match has gone on far too long for his liking. So now he is going to use his best attack."

"I sensed that as well," comments Ichimaru, "But how can you be sure the other guy won't be able to block it?"

"I don't know if you have seen Shun's technique before, but I have. I would say you have to be at least a Chunin to be capable of using a Jutsu that would block it," explains Kuroda, "And that Grass Ninja is in perfect position for it to be highly effective. Just look where he is standing."

Ichimaru looks down at the field and realizes, "Wait a minute, isn't that…?"

* * *

Shun relaxes for a moment and then tells his opponent, "I had hoped that I could save this attack for a later round, but it seems like you're a stronger opponent then I had anticipated. Prepare yourself."

Kuro boasts, "You think you can defeat me? I can defend myself against any attack, so try all you want."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," comments Shun as large amount of chakra builds up inside him and he performs a complex combination of Jutsu.

* * *

Watching from above, Hara senses something strange about the field. Suddenly he understands and tries to warn his friend, "Kuro, get out of there!"

* * *

Surprised to hear his teammate butt in on a match Kuro confidently replies, "Relax, I can handle anything this guy throws at me."

* * *

Desperately trying to warn his friend Hara shouts, "You don't understand! You need to move now! He is going to…"

* * *

"It is too late," says Shun, "There is no escape from my Leaf Tornado Jutsu."

"Your what?" asks Kuro, who suddenly notices a bunch of small objects rising around him. "What are those?" inquires Kuro, but then he looks closer, "Leaves?" He looks around and sees a large number of leaves rising up around him.

"_Those are the ones that Mari had and then Hara threw at the Rain Ninja,_" thinks Kuro, "_When did we get all the way over here? Wait, they are starting to swirl? Damn, he lured me into a trap_!" The leaves start changing into razor sharp forms in a similar manner to Hara's Leaf Shuriken.

They spiral around Kuro going faster and faster, and coming closer and closer. Kuro tries to escape, but cannot see a clear exit. Then he tries to knock them out of the air with his vine weapon, but they are too small, too fast, and even sharp enough to cut through his steel-like vine. The leaves converge on Kuro and tear his skin to shreds, scattering blood and pieces of his flesh all over the arena. After the attack Kuro falls to the ground with hundreds of cuts all over his body.

"_No, it can't be over! Not yet_!" thinks Kuro as he struggles to move his severely damaged body, "_I promised Mari that I would win. And if I lose now I can't accomplish my dream. I won't be able to stay with Hara. I won't be able to follow him, protect him, and help him become the great ninja I know he will be. I won't be able to be right by his side when he becomes the leader of our village. I have to get up!_"

Shun watches as his opponent struggles on the ground. "_Courageous, but even if you stand up you won't be able to do anything. If this were a fight in the real world I would have to kill you so you wouldn't complicate my mission later on. But this is not the real world, and this match is over,_" he thinks as he turns and starts to walk away.

Tatsuki declares, "The winner of this match is Shun Kashi. We need a medical squad out here right away!" A medical team rushes out from a hidden door to treat Kuro's wounds.

Hara and Mazuma jump down to talk to Kuro before he is taken away.

Hara reminds Kuro, "I told you not to underestimate him, maybe next time you will listen to me."

"I'm sorry, Hara," whispers Kuro with what energy he has left.

"Don't worry, Kuro, the medics will take good care of you," says Mazuma as he is carried away.

"That kid's Jutsu, it looked like one of ours, Sensei," Hara mentions as he and his teacher make their way back up the stairs, "I wonder where he learned it from."

"It may have looked similar to one of the Jutsu from our village, but there was something strange about it," comments Mazuma, "Keep your eye out for that ninja in the later rounds, Hara."

"Yes, Sensei," replies Hara.

* * *

"How was he?" asks Mari when they have returned.

"He will live," replies Mazuma.

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing that you lost earlier," comments Hara.

"What do you mean?" inquires Mari.

"My gut tells me that those first few fights were a fluke. The real matches are about to begin and they are all going to be as dangerous as the one Kuro just had. I think the rest of the people left are a lot stronger than we thought."

* * *

"Well, Brother, it seems that there are some decent fighters here after all," says the tall, blonde, female Rain Ninja.

"Getting scared, Ino?" replies her elder brother.

"I'm not scared, brother. With my Jutsu no one is going to get close to me," responds Ino.

"Whatever you say, Sister," replies Rino.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The Preliminaries have officially started and the pride of the Leaf Shun Kashi was victorious in his match! Who will fight next? How will everyone else fair? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	64. Preliminary Match 5: Cat Fight

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Nineteenth Chapter everyone is forced to compete in a 1v1 preliminary match before being allowed to take the Third part of the exam. In the Fourth match Shun of the Leaf defeated Kuro of the Grass. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Shun gets back up to where the others are, not showing any sign of pride or joy at his win. He just settles back into the place where he was standing before and gets ready to watch the next match. As soon as the victorious fighter arrives back up at the balcony Tousen starts bragging to Kayo, "Wasn't Shun just amazing in that last match, Kayo? I told you he would win. Yes, I trained that boy myself."

Rame Tsu yells at him, "Don't take credit for something you didn't do, Sensei!"

"Yeah, Shun learned and perfected that Jutsu all on his own," adds Naoko.

Tousen shrinks back into his own world, "_Why do they always have to act like my mother? Why can't they just be good students and help their Sensei out?"_

"Because you are a pervert!" they both yell.

"Was I speaking out loud just now?" wonders Tousen, slightly confused.

"No, Sensei," explains Rame Tsu, "Sadly, we just know you a lot better than we would like to."

* * *

The machine is started again and stops on two more names. "The next two competitors are Naoko Fei and Ino Shigure. Please make your way down to the battlefield," announces Tatsuki.

* * *

Shun returns to his spot on the balcony and says, "Good luck, Naoko."

Rame Tsu reminds her, "Remember the last Rain Ninja used Genjutsu attacks."

"Okay, right," says Naoko and then she jogs down the steps, eager to fight.

* * *

Rino tells Ino, "Don't be foolish with your attacks like our brother."

She responds, "I'm not an idiot! I know how to properly wield the attacks of the Hidden Rain Village." She takes the umbrella from her back, pops it open, and uses it to float down to the battlefield.

* * *

Ino lands gracefully on her toes and smoothly places the umbrella on her back in one swift motion.

Naoko teases, "Nice umbrella; it matches all of your clothes, and it makes for a pretty fancy entrance. Yet a matching outfit is not going to help you at all in the battle."

"How would you know?" inquires the feisty Rain Ninja, "If we're basing the match on sense of fashion you are clearly the loser. You look like your brother dressed you."

"My outfit is designed to give me the maximum advantage in battle, not for boy chasing. If you were any kind of decent kunoichi you would have done the same," counters Naoko.

* * *

Rame Tsu shouts down to her friend, "Naoko, the Rain Ninja can use their umbrellas to attack, so watch out!"

* * *

"I know," replies Naoko with a wave of her hand.

Ino warns her opponent, "Don't underestimate me, Leaf Ninja! Just because I'm not from one of the great shinobi villages, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

The proctor's lips curve up into a smirk as she thinks, "_Spirited little girls, aren't they? Seems like this is going to be another entertaining match._"

The tall, blonde Rain Ninja places her hand on her hip and leans into a feminine pose announcing, "Ino Shigure from the Hidden Rain Village reporting for duty."

The sporty Leaf Ninja across from her adjusts the tight black glove on her hand and says, "I'm Naoko Fei of the Leaf Village, and I am ready to fight."

"Then why don't we get this match underway," says Tatsuki, "Ready, begin!"

The match commences and Ino charges straight at Naoko. She has a height advantage and launches a punch from a distance a little further away than a similar sized opponent would. Naoko has good reaction time and uses her left hand to deflect the punch up above her head. Then she counters with a forceful punch to the enemy's abdomen. Ino slides back across the floor clutching her belly. Naoko goes right on the offensive darting forward and leaping into the air for a spinning kick. With amazing speed Ino draws out her umbrella and bats the kick to the side. Ino immediately continues into an attack, taking two steps forward and swinging violently. Naoko brings both of her arms up to her side and braces to get hit. The umbrella smashes into her side and hurls her across the room.

Naoko crashes to the floor and rolls across it for a while until she is able to skillfully get back on her feet. However, Ino is right on her again swinging her umbrella with a controlled fury. Naoko ducks, dives, and dodges out of the way, barely escaping from getting pounded into the ground.

_"Damn, what is with this girl?"_ thinks Naoko, _"I've never heard of an umbrella being used this way before. From the power she is putting behind her swings it should be broken by now. It must be made of a different material then a normal weapon. She is using it more like a kanabo. I've spent countless hours training with Rame Tsu, so I know I can think of a way to counter any weapon."_

Ino brings the umbrella up over her head again and slams down the weapon. This time Naoko does not dodge, instead she stays in place and catches the end with both of her hands. Then she lowers her hands, twists her hips, and then swings the umbrella around and releases it.

Ino goes flying across the room, but lands gracefully on her feet.

* * *

"Nice move, Naoko!" cheers Rame Tsu, pumping her fist in the air in celebration.

* * *

"_It looks like that way is not going to work anymore. Then I guess I better move on and try this,_" thinks Ino as she tosses her umbrella into the air and starts making hand signs.

"_It looks like she is changing strategy,_" thinks Naoko as she takes out a kunai and gets into a defensive stance.

The umbrella opens up and floats in the air, and then begins rotating. "Rain of Needles!" shouts Ino when she finished her hand signs. Numerous poison tipped needles shoot out of the umbrella in all directions. Then Ino motions with her hands and guides the needles towards Naoko.

* * *

"Watch out! Those have poison on them!" warns Rame Tsu, her body leaning over the railing wanting to jump in and help even though if she did Naoko would be disqualified.

* * *

The first wave comes and she is barely able to dodge them. Naoko sprints forward attempting a direct attack, but she cannot get close enough and is forced back by the poisoned needles constantly being shot at her.

Naoko flings her kunai at Ino to distract her for a moment and then takes out a string of kunai and uses a Manipulating Attack Blades to control the kunai with invisible chakra strings. Ino tries to dodge and attack at the same time, and Naoko also does the same. Yet Naoko's attack is faster and more direct and eventually hits the target in the shoulder. The umbrella collapses and drops out of the sky. Ino expertly catches it, spins around, and reopens it so that it shields her from view. While behind the cover the tough Rain Kunoichi plucks the kunai from her shoulder and then begins forming seals. Naoko continues attacking with her chakra string controlled kunai, but they just bounce off the umbrella.

Then Ino lifts the weapon above her head when she completes the final seal, "Fog Clone Jutsu!"

A fog excretes from her body and spreads out around her. Then it begins moving up and forming into twenty or so clones. All the copies simultaneously put the umbrella back in its place on Ino's back and then charge forward to attack. Naoko extracts some shuriken from her pack and chucks them at the clones, however the weapons simply pass right through. The confident Leaf Kunoichi summons one of her kunai back to her hand and attempts to slash through her opponents, but the results are the same.

"_What is this?_" thinks Naoko as she continues to attack, "_It is similar to that Jutsu the other rain ninja used, but it isn't the same. Plus she called it a different name. I am fairly sure it is not a Genjutsu, but then why are the clones not destroyed when I hit them?_"

Ino secretly throws kunai at Naoko from the cover of her fog and hits her four or five times in various spots.

Naoko ignores the pain from her wounds and thinks to herself, "_She has to be somewhere around here. Maybe I can draw her out with that Jutsu._" So she jumps back out of range of attack and gathers chakra on her feet to run up and stand on the wall. Some shuriken fly at her, but she is so far away she can dodge them while still making seals for her Jutsu.

Naoko squats down and then jumps an amazing distance. While in the air she adjusts the glove on her right hand and then slams it into the earth when she lands. The ground rumbles and then shatters apart in a large circle around her. As the clones get blown away an umbrella is thrown into the air, and more poisoned needles are shot at Naoko. They hit her before she is able to dodge them.

The real Ino reveals herself when the dust settles and Naoko charges at her for another attack. Naoko trips and collapses onto the ground from the poison before she can even get close. Tatsuki steps in front of Ino before she is able to land her own kunai attack.

Tatsuki declares, "The match is over. You are the winner, Ino Shigure."

Ino grunts, dissatisfied that she didn't get to finish her opponent off.

"We need to get the poison out of this girl right away," orders Tatsuki. Some Medical ninja rush out to bring Naoko to the hospital for treatment.

Rame Tsu watches helplessly from the sidelines, trying not to giveaway any sign of the deep worry and concern that she is feeling inside. Longing to go with her friend she thinks, "_Damn it! I wish I could go with her, but i know she'd want me to stay here and win. I can't let myself be distracted. I have to focus on defeating the opponent when it is my turn._"

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The Preliminaries have officially started and Ino of the Rain was victorious in her match! Will Naoko Fei be okay after a fierce battle and deadly poison needles? Who will fight next? How will everyone else fair? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	65. Preliminary Match 6: Fly Up or Sink Down

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Twentieth Chapter everyone is forced to compete in a 1v1 preliminary match before being allowed to take the Third part of the exam. In the Fifth match Ino of the Rain defeated Naoko of the Leaf. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

When Ino returns to the balcony Rino comments, "You almost blew the match, Sister."

Ino replies, "I knew what I was doing the entire time, I had it all under control. Just make sure that you win your own match."

"I'm not going to lose to anyone here," retorts Rino.

* * *

"Wow, Naoko actually lost," comments Ichimaru on the opposite balcony.

"That's because she left herself open to counterattack on her last move," replies Kuroda.

"Well, she really didn't have much choice," says Ichimaru, "That Jutsu was the best way to get rid of those clones."

"The best way for her you mean," interjects Sakura.

"Exactly," agrees Kuroda.

"Well, now that we have seen it, we all can come up with a counter," says Ichimaru.

"And we'll have to watch out for that needle attack," adds Sakura, "That other Rain Ninja has an umbrella too, and I am sure he knows the technique as well."

* * *

Tatsuki starts the selection machine again and when it settles on the next two names she announces, "The competitors for the sixth match are Sakura Nagana and Yamashita Uzuki."

* * *

Sakura starts to make her way down to the battle field when Kuroda whispers, "I've been waiting to see just how much you have improved over the past year."

Sakura blushes and replies, "I have been waiting to show you. I won't disappoint you."

"Good luck, Sakura," says Kayo.

"Thanks, Sensei!" she replies as she eagerly runs down the steps.

* * *

On the opposite side Yamashita starts to make his way down when Naga reminds him, "That Sakura girl is on that Leaf Ninja's team. Don't forget what happened to us earlier. Now is the time to get some revenge."

Yamashita gives a disapproving grunt and walks past.

Hoshi comments, "Naga, you're a fool. Yamashita is not going to kill her unless it's absolutely necessary."

"What? Why not?" he asks.

"Because he is not stupid like you," she replies.

Naga argues, "Even though that guy beat us in the forest it doesn't mean he can beat us in a match."

"You are such an idiot. Yamashita recognizes that the Leaf Ninja is far superior to him, and doesn't want to anger him by killing one of his friends," explains Hoshi.

"Whatever, he only beat us one time. He's not so tough. I want another chance to take him out," says Naga.

Hoshi thinks to herself, "_Moron, you have no idea just how strong that guy really is. Be careful, Yamashita._"

* * *

Both combatants arrive on the battlefield and stroll to the center, where the proctor is waiting. Tatsuki glances at the both of them and thinks, "_Now this should be an interesting match. They both seem so focused._"

"I am Sakura Nagana from the Hidden Leaf," announces the pink-haired girl.

Yamashita shifts his gaze to the upper level where a dark-haired young man is lazily leaning over the rail but his eyes are intensely focused upon his female opponent. After a few moments he returns his attention to the cute kunoichi in front of him. Ignoring the proctor awaiting his name he speaks directly to Sakura, "I don't want to have to kill you, but I will if you force me to. I suggest you surrender so you don't get hurt."

Sakura laughs and replies, "Don't underestimate me, Rock Ninja. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Yamashita responds, "I recognize that your teammate's skills are superior to mine, but I seriously doubt that you have even a portion of his power. I know this because if there were two Leaf Genin with such strength, then my village would have known about it."

Tatsuki observes the tense situation thinking, "_What kind of game is he playing at?_"

Sakura studies the mummy man for a few minutes then smirks and admits, "You're right I am nowhere near Kuroda skill-wise, but I'm more than a match for the likes of you."

Yamashita's reaction is hidden by the bandages covering his face. After a moment of analysis he turns and raises his voice, this time directing his comments towards Kuroda. He says, "I don't know why you left me alive in the forest; maybe it was so I could be a test for your teammate here, but it really doesn't matter anymore. I have my own reasons for wanting to win this match, and fear of you won't stop me from using my full abilities."

* * *

"_What are you doing, Yamashita?_" thinks Hoshi, "_This is not like you at all._"

* * *

Kuroda looks on, not giving a response.

"Hey, Kuroda, what is going on?" inquires Jando, "Is that one of the guys that attacked us on the first day? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I have no idea what that guy is talking about," says Kuroda, dismissively.

Ichimaru gives a curious glance to Kuroda, but doesn't ask anything.

"_So, yet another thing that you didn't tell me about_," thinks Kayo as she stares at her student's back, "_What really happened in that forest?_"

* * *

Sakura turns her head and looks to Kuroda for instructions.

Kuroda tilts his head forward, giving her the go-ahead. She turns back to Yamashita with a smile across her face.

"It seems that you're not going to back down. So let's get this match over with. I am Yamashita Uzuki of the Hidden Rock," says the Rock Ninja.

"Well, that was an interesting little exchange," comments Tatsuki, "Hopefully your match will be just as stimulating. Begin!"

Sakura takes out a kunai and charges at Yamashita. Yamashita gets into a defensive stance and takes out his own kunai. Sakura plants her feet down to stop and throws her kunai at him. The Rock Ninja easily knocks the projectile away and watches as Sakura plants her hand on the ground and makes a large cloud of smoke appear.

"Summoning Jutsu!" yells Sakura as she calls out the twins Apollo and Phoebus to aid her in the fight. The butterflies dance around above her head and then shoot off high into the air.

Carefully tracking their movement, Yamashita thinks, "_Hmm, a summoning Jutsu. I had better get rid of those things quickly before I get into trouble._" So he reaches behind into his weapon pouch, slips out two shuriken and flings them directly into the flight path of the twins. The butterflies skillfully float out of the way and the weapons zip past harmlessly. Meanwhile Sakura has made her way directly in front of Yamashita and lands a powerful shuffle kick to Yamashita's chin.

As he flies in the air Yamashita thinks, "_So those butterflies are just there to distract me, then I will refocus my attack on the girl._" He twists in the air and lands on his feet, then blasts off straight at Sakura. She ducks out of the way as his kunai slices horizontally and cuts into the ends of her flowing pink hair. Yamashita rotates his body and his heel comes around to smack her in the temple. She barely brings her arms up in time to block the kick, and she jumps away as his kunai slices at her again.

"_Wow, this guy is actually pretty good,_" thinks Sakura as she dodges his attacks, "_But Kuroda is counting on me to win, so I can't disappoint him._" She takes a shot when she sees a hole in his defense, and goes for a kick to his chin again.

Yamashita smirks under the cover of his bandages thinking, "_Just as I planned, she fell right for it._" He slides a large knife-blade out of hiding and aims right for her incoming leg.

Suddenly Sakura flies up into the air, and the Rock Ninja's attack misses.

* * *

"Nice move, Sakura," compliments Kuroda, "Very inventive."

"Whoa, she is flying!" exclaims Kenta.

"No, she isn't, Kenta," says Ichimaru, "Look closely at her arms."

Kenta leans over the rail a bit, trying to focus his sight, "Wire?"

* * *

"Damn, I should have noticed that earlier," says Yamashita, "I should have seen it based on the way she was dodging my assault. She must have tied that wire to those butterflies when she summoned them."

"Thanks for the save," says Sakura as she floats suspended in the air.

"Of course, Lady Sakura," replies Phoebus.

"What should we do now?" asks Apollo.

"Can you hold me up here for a while?" asks Sakura, her white and blue dress billowing in the small gusts created when the twins flap their wings.

"It won't be a problem for me," replies Apollo.

"Good, then it is time for me to go on the offensive again," she says as she grabs the line attached to Apollo and hoists herself up so she can reach into her weapons pouch. She begins hurling shuriken down at her enemy.

While dodging the rain of shuriken coming down from above, Yamashita attempts to cut the wire attaching Sakura to her butterfly by throwing his own shuriken. However, Apollo and Phoebus keep switching the weight-bearing duties to each other, causing the wire to loosen right in time and make his counter attack miss. Yamashita stops attacking and focuses on dodging while he prepares a new strategy.

* * *

"This battle is getting crazier by the minute," comments Jando.

"Yeah, I didn't even know Sakura could use a summoning Jutsu," adds Kenta.

"When exactly did she learn to do that?" inquires Ichimaru, "She has never even shown a sign of knowing a summoning Jutsu when I was on missions with her."

"Good, then it looks like she did a great job of keeping it a secret," replies Kuroda, a wide grin stretched out across his face.

* * *

Yamashita rolls to the left and two shuriken land right where he was before. Finally done with his preparations he hurls two kunai into the air, once again aimed at the wire. Phoebus releases her hold on the weight and lets it fall to her brother. Yet, Yamashita makes a motion with his hands and suddenly his kunai change direction.

"He is controlling them with wire!" shouts Phoebus, "He is going after Sakura!"

Apollo attempts to pull the girl to safety, "Damn, I don't have enough strength left."

Sakura quickly cuts the strings connecting her to Apollo and Phoebus in order to escape. Yamashita redirects his flying weapons again and catches Apollo and Phoebus off guard. They disappear in a puff of smoke.

As soon as she lands Sakura performs a Shadow Clone Jutsu and creates two clones. They all charge toward Yamashita simultaneously. He tries to redirect his kunai and shuriken towards them, but one of them grabs and cuts the strings.

Yamashita takes out his large blade again and tries to defend himself thinking, "_So those aren't just illusions, they are actually real manifestations. They are probably the same type of clones that the other Leaf Ninja used._" He slashes at the first attacker, but she dives out of the way, and a fist comes out of his blind spot and smashes into his face. He stumbles backwards and regains his balance just in time to earn another punch in the face. Yamashita flies back a few feet and tumbles on the ground. He slowly picks himself back up, anticipating an attack that does not come.

"Ready to give up yet?" says Sakura as she and her clones each take out a kunai.

Yamashita decides, "_I'm not going to defeat her with my Taijutsu alone. She works too well with her clones, and I don't have the ability to match them with my own clones. I guess I will have to use my Ninjutsu to win._"

"Well? Have you decided yet?" inquires Sakura impatiently. The fur and bandage clad ninja doesn't reply, and instead starts working on hand seals. "I guess that is a no. Oh well, it is your decision," says Sakura before sending her two clones in to attack.

But before they can make it to him Yamashita slams his chakra covered palms into the ground shouting, "Earth Style: Split Earth Turn Around Palm!"

The ground around Sakura and her clones starts swirling and sucking them into the ground. The clones are pulled towards the center and are destroyed.

* * *

"What the heck is that?" asks Jando.

"It seems like some whirlpool of earth," deduces Ichimaru, "Everything is being pulled to a central area."

* * *

Sakura tries to swim her way out, but is unsuccessful. "_If I get pulled to the center I am a goner_," she thinks. She quickly ties a string to her kunai and throws it up so it sticks into the ceiling. Then she attempts to pull herself out.

"_She might be able to pull herself out if I don't do something,_" thinks Yamashita, "_I have to be quick and time it perfectly, otherwise I will disrupt my Jutsu._" In one smooth motion Yamashita slips his right hand for a kunai and hurls it at the wire, and then replaces his hand on the ground.

The wire is cut and his Jutsu remains intact. "_Good, it worked,_" he thinks to himself.

"_Damn, I was close to escaping!_" thinks Sakura as she gets sucked back towards the center.

"I'm not going to let you escape so easily," proclaims Yamashita.

Sakura decides, "_I have no choice, if I don't do something quickly I'm going to die. I can't be a disappointment to Kuroda. He gave me this chance to prove myself. I wanted to save this for a later fight, but it is time to bring out the big guns. This is going to take up all of my remaining chakra._" As her head starts sinking into the earth Sakura thrusts her palm into the air and a huge cloud of smoke appears.

This time a large white and black butterfly with four red spots appears. Its body is three times the size of Sakura and its wings spread out over twenty feet.

* * *

"Man, that thing is huge!" exclaims Kenta.

"Whoa, when did Sakura learn to summon that?" asks Jando.

"I have no idea," replies Kuroda, "This is a surprise to me."

"Then she probably learned it recently," speculates Ichimaru, "And it most likely used all of her remaining chakra to summon it."

* * *

Down on the other end of the balcony Rame Tsu comments, "It looks like someone has been training."

"Jealous, Rame Tsu?" asks Shun.

"No, I just wish I had known sooner that Sakura was this good. Then maybe I could have been on an all kunoichi team," she replies.

"A team composed of beautiful women. Now that would be a dream team!" says Tousen in a dreamlike state as he imagines it.

Rame Tsu slaps her hand to her face muttering, "Why do you always have to make everything so perverted, Sensei?"

* * *

"_Great, I seriously underestimated this girl. My Jutsu won't be able to contend with that huge thing, and I doubt a simple kunai or shuriken will harm it,_" thinks Yamashita.

The large butterfly grabs hold of Sakura and extracts her from the swirling earth. When her head is free Sakura informs Yamashita, "This is my friend, her name is Parnassius. Parnassius, I seem to be a little stuck, would you mind lifting me out of here?"

"As you command, Sakura," says Parnassius.

Yamashita tries to make his Jutsu pull Sakura down faster.

"Oh no, you don't!" says Parnassius as she flaps her massive wings to pull Sakura out.

Sakura pops free of the mud and then jumps on top of her mighty friend. Yamashita cancels his Jutsu and jumps back to think of his next move.

"You should have surrendered when I gave you the chance," says Sakura, "Now, why don't you show him what you can do, Parnassius."

"As you wish, Sakura," replies the butterfly as she builds chakra around her flapping wings, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" The air swirls around her wings then shoots forward in a giant gust. Yamashita crosses his arms in front of his chest for defense, but hundreds of tiny air streams slice at his body and send him flying. When he slams into the wall a number of his ribs crack.

Sakura explains, "Parnassius' wings are so big it makes her attacks more powerful than any normal wind attacks. That wasn't even her fully powered attack. This fight was over the second she appeared on the field."

Yamashita tries to stand up, but the damage is too much for him to overcome.

Tatsuki raises her hand and declares, "Yamashita can no longer continue. The winner is Sakura Nagana. Can we get a medical team out here; I think I heard some ribs break."

Medical ninja rush Yamashita off the battlefield in a stretcher.

* * *

Naga comments to Hoshi, "Yamashita would have won the match if he had used his Jutsu right away."

Hoshi just laughs, "Naga, you really are stupid, aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" he replies.

She doesn't bothering to explaining.

* * *

Parnassius flies Sakura over to the balcony and disappears when she jumps off.

"Congratulations on your victory, Sakura. I am very impressed that you were able to summon such a large butterfly, especially since you had so little chakra left," commends Kuroda.

Sakura can stop from grinning and replies, "I practiced the Shadow Clone Jutsu every day since you taught it to me. It barely takes any of my chakra to use it now. I knew I had just enough left to summon Parnassius."

Kuroda smiles approvingly, satisfied that she exceeded his expectations.

Sakura in turn seems to be in complete bliss at gaining validation from her crush.

Ichimaru looks on speculatively as other members of the Leaf Village come over to praise the victor.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The Preliminaries have officially started and Sakura was victorious in her match! Who will fight next? How will everyone else fair? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	66. Who's Up for a Fight?

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Twenty First Chapter everyone is forced to compete in a 1v1 preliminary match before being allowed to take the Third part of the exam. In the Sixth match Sakura of the Leaf defeated Yamashita of the Stone. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"That was an amazing match, Sakura!" exclaims Kenta.

"Thanks a lot, Kenta. I worked really hard to perfect my Jutsu," she replies, blushing vehemently.

"You certainly earned your victory, Sakura," says Kayo as she rubs her student's shoulders.

"Thanks a lot, Sensei. I couldn't have gotten the chakra control down without your training," she responds.

"It looks like Team 3 is two for two," comments Jando.

"I guess that means we have to win our matches, Kenta," sighs Ichimaru.

"Yeah, I almost forgot we still have to fight," admits Kenta, "But everyone left is so strong."

"Have some more confidence, Kenta," encourages Yoshikuni, patting his student's back, "You are strong in your own way."

"Yeah, I guess you are right, Sensei," replies the boy.

"Sakura, you should sit down now," suggests Kuroda, "If you don't you will probably pass out from using up too much of your chakra."

"I do feel a little light-headed," admits Sakura as she puts her back against the wall and slides down into a seated position and shuts her eyes.

"I guess she used more chakra than she thought," comments Ichimaru.

"Sakura is not one to give up easily," replies Kuroda, "Once she sets her mind to something she doesn't quit until she reaches her goal."

"I guess that is what it takes to be a chunin," responds Ichimaru.

"Is she going to be all right, Sensei?" asks Kenta, concern showing on his face.

"She is just exhausted from her match," explains Kayo, "Besides, you should be focusing on yourself."

"Kayo is correct," adds Yoshikuni, "You need to focus."

"Sorry, Sensei," says Kenta.

"Is she really going to be okay?" whispers Jando, putting his hand by his mouth so only his Sensei can hear.

"She should be fine after a while," replies Kayo, "She just needs a little rest."

"Finally showing concern for someone else, Jando?" mocks Kuroda.

"Just be quiet," replies Jando harshly.

* * *

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" asks the boy wrapped in bandages, being carried out of the room.

"We're taking you to the medical area to treat your injuries," replies one of the Medical Ninja carrying him.

"Healing my wounds can wait until later. Take me back up to the rafters," demands Yamashita.

"But your wounds are serious, they need to be tended to immediately," counters the Medical Ninja.

"I don't care about my injuries, I need to watch the rest of the matches," responds Yamashita.

"I'm sorry, sir, I cannot allow that," insists the Medical Ninja.

Yamashita starts to move around and get out of the stretcher.

"What are you doing?" exclaims the Medical Ninja.

"I told you already, I need to see the rest of the matches," explains Yamashita as he wills himself to stand up, "If you are not going to take me there I will do it myself."

He stumbles over to the stairs and struggles up, leaning heavily on the railing. After a few hard steps abruptly a portion of his weight is taken from him. "Thank you, Hoshi," he says. She slips under his arm and helps support him up the rest of the steps.

"You are supposed to be the smart one, Yamashita," says Hoshi, "You're just going to make your injuries worse. What are you doing?"

"That should be obvious," replies Yamashita, "Our team is the only one who can properly recognize when Kuroda uses that Jutsu. Naga is incompetent, plus he might be in a match with the guy. So that leaves me as the only one who is qualified."

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?" she asks.

"Do you really want me to say it?" responds Yamashita.

"Say what?" she asks.

"You are scared shitless of the guy. You can't even look at him. And when we were near him earlier you could not stop yourself from shaking. I can still smell the urine from when you pissed yourself," whispers Yamashita.

"I didn't think anyone noticed," admits Hoshi, shamefully staring at the ground.

"All of the Jonins noticed, and so did your father," he reveals, "It is nothing to be ashamed of, especially at your age. Being afraid of a dangerous person is smart, it will keep you alive longer. Anyways, Sensei already informed me that the Tsuchikage ordered me to stay and watch his match no matter what happened, so I have to do it."

"I'm sorry, Yamashita," says Hoshi when they reach the top of the stairs and stop for a breather.

"I would have done it regardless of whether it was an order," he replies.

"Are you two on a date?" jokes Naga when they arrive.

Hoshi blushes and Yamashita ignores the remark asking, "Why hasn't the next match started yet?"

"Tatsuki seems to be in one of her moments of deep thought," comments Chiasa.

"You look like crap," says Naga, "Shouldn't you been in the hospital ward?"

"Be quiet and prepare for your match," orders Yamashita.

* * *

Tatsuki finally starts the selection machine again, "Let's move on to the next match. It looks like this time the fighters are Rino Shigure and Kenta Akamichi. Please make your way down to the field quickly."

* * *

Kenta tells Ichimaru, "Man, there is no way I am gonna win. We already lost to the Rain Team back in the forest."

Ichimaru responds, "If you really don't want to compete you should just forfeit the match. That way you don't get injured further and we can move on with the rest of the matches." Kenta walks down to the battlefield still deciding what he should do.

Yoshikuni asks, "Why did you tell Kenta to give up?"

Ichimaru replies, "There is no point in going into a battle if you already know you're going to lose."

Yoshikuni inquires, "So you fought that guy in the Forest of Lost Souls?"

Ichimaru nods.

* * *

Rino and Kenta make their way to the center when Rino recognizes Kenta from the forest. "Well, well, I thought we left your team for dead in the forest. There must have been some pretty weak teams out there if you guys were able to get a scroll. Maybe my sister was right about killing you earlier, but no matter I can finish the job now," taunts Rino.

Kenta takes a big gulp of air and says, "I am Kenta Akamichi from the Hidden Leaf."

"Rino Shigure of the Hidden Rain," says his opponent.

Tatsuki says, "All right, you two, begin the match."

Rino starts out by grabbing his large umbrella off of his back and launching himself straight at Kenta. Kenta is barely able to roll out of the way of the attack. Rino charges again, but again Kenta rolls away to a safe distance. Rino prepares for another attack, but Kenta raises his hand and announces, "I surrender."

Rino launches his attack anyway. Tatsuki steps in and catches Rino's umbrella with a single hand.

Tatsuki warns Rino, "If you attack another opponent like that again I will disqualify you."

Rino just scoffs and says, "This was a waste of my time. I could have just stayed up there." Then he walks up back to where his sister is standing.

* * *

As Kenta makes his way back to the upper level Ichimaru starts to get worried and thinks, "_Man, there are only four people left, and one of them is Kuroda. I don't want to have to fight my friend, especially after he helped me out in the forest._"

Rame Tsu tells Shun, "Look at this; I'm the only female left. I'm gonna prove that female shinobi are superior to the males. So I will have to face Kuroda, Ichimaru, or that Rock Ninja. My brain tells me that I want to go against that Rock Ninja, because he seems like an easy win and I will be guaranteed to get into the next round. And I am curious to see a match between the Kuroda and Ichimaru. After all they are best friends. But my gut is telling me that Kuroda is the strongest ninja left, and if I want to prove myself I have to fight him."

"Well, your gut is wrong," states Shun.

"Really? You think Ichimaru is stronger?" asks Rame Tsu.

"No, that is not what I meant," explains Shun, "You said Kuroda is the strongest one left. But in reality he has been the strongest all along."

"What are you saying?" she asks.

"I am saying that ever since the start of these exams Kuroda has been the one on top. He has been one step ahead of everyone else the entire time. He is the one to beat, not Hara or Hoshi or even me," says Shun.

"Then maybe he should fight Ichimaru, so I can see what he truly is capable of," she replies.

Tousen states his opinion, "Some of the greatest battles ever have been between best friends. It means a lot more when you defeat someone who you have a deep connection with."

Kayo steps in and says, "That's not true, Tousen. The best battles are between those people that truly love each other."

Tousen declares, "Yes, yes, of course, you are right, Kayo. How could I forget about the power of love? Kayo, your beauty is only out shined by your wisdom."

"Sensei, you're so pathetic," grumbles Rame Tsu.

* * *

"So it is down to the last four," says Mari, running her hand through her green hair.

"Something wrong, Hara?" inquires the intimidated Masuma Shiranui.

"Yes, something is troubling me," reveals Hara.

"What is it?" asks Mari.

"I have been getting this strange feeling ever since these matches began," explains Hara, "Like something has been going on behind the scenes the entire time. And I think I just realized the source."

"So you noticed it too, did you?" asks Mazuma.

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Mari.

"That guy over there with the bangs," says Hara dipping his head towards the Leaf Ninja, "There is something going on with him."

"You mean the guy who made the scene at the first exam? Kuroda Taishi?" asks Mari.

"Yes, that is the one," confirms Hara.

"Hey, Sensei, didn't you say you have seen him before?" asks Mari.

"Yes," verifies Mazuma, "His team was the one that attacked me back in the Grass Country."

"Did you notice anything significant about him back then?" inquires Hara.

"To be honest I never really even got close to him. It was the Mist Ninja that I had the most contact with," explains Mazuma, "However, there is something else. When I passed by him earlier I got the strange feeling that I had been in close contact with him before."

"That is strange," comments Mari, "But I still don't understand why you guys are so suspicious of him."

"First of all, he has been acting very suspicious. He has looked like he has been intensely focused on all of the matches, but the ones he truly was interested in were his teammate with the butterflies and the rock kunoichi," reveals Hara, "For the rest of the matches, including my own, he looks like he is focused on the fight, but really he is only looking with one eye. His other eye has been scanning around the entire room and analyzing everyone and everything in it. The next suspicious thing is where he has looked. Excluding his own team he has examined every single person in the room; everyone except for the Tsuchikage. He is making a significant effort not to pay attention to the man."

"That doesn't seem too suspicious to me," says Mari, "Considering what happened between the Tsuchikage and the former Hokage."

"That is true," admits Mazuma, "He is too young to have any real connection to the Hokage. However he might have been present at the execution and is afraid of the Tsuchikage."

"I sense that it is more of a grudge than it is fear," says Hara, "It feels like something would explode if he looked at the man."

"Okay, so is that all that is bothering you?" asks Mari, "I mean, that really is not that much."

"Yes, that alone is not noteworthy," agrees Hara, "However, there is one final piece. It is the fact that, save for the proctor, every single Rock Ninja in the room has had their eyes on him from the start."

* * *

"Hey, Kuroda," says Sakura after waking up from her short rest.

"Yes, Sakura," he replies.

"Can I ask you a question?" she inquires.

"That depends on the question," he replies mildly.

Sakura whispers into his ear, "What are you going to do if you have to fight Ichimaru? He is your best friend after all."

Kuroda replies, "Well, for now it doesn't matter, because the proctor has already started the machine and the next fight is between Ichimaru and Rame Tsu."

Ichimaru sighs, "Man, I was kind of hoping to go last."

"Yes! Finally it is my turn to fight!" yells Rame Tsu before she jumps over the railing and flips down to the combat area.

"Looks like somebody is ready to go," comments Jando.

"Just my luck," complains Ichimaru, "Why do I have to fight the crazy girl?"

"Better than having to fight your best friend in the first round," comments Kuroda.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," replies Ichimaru.

"Good luck, Ichimaru," says Kenta.

"Thanks, Kenta," he replies.

"You had better get down there," advises Sakura, "Or else she might get mad."

"Have fun, buddy," says Kuroda, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah," comments Ichimaru as he passes by on his way towards the stairs.

* * *

"_Another spunky one_," thinks Tatsuki as she glances at the fighter for the next match, "_But her opponent on the other hand looks irritated. At least this fight should be better than the last one. Hopefully it will be longer too_."

* * *

In the back of the arena standing near the Tsuchikage is the proctor of the second exam. "This thing is almost over," says Kenji Takimasu as he stifles a yawn.

"It is not like you have anything better to do," comments the first exam proctor who is standing uncomfortably next to him.

"I can think of a few things," he counters.

"Don't even think of it," warns Chiaki Enjoji.

"Hey, Chiaki, you see that Leaf Genin walking down the stairs for the next match?" he asks.

"Yeah, what of him?" she asks.

"I like him. There is something about him," says Kenji, "He kind of reminds me of somebody, I just can't figure out who."

"_That is because he seems just like you, you idiot,"_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

Ichimaru finally arrives at the center where Rame Tsu is impatiently tapping her foot. "Finally decided to show up?" she asks.

"I thought it might be a good idea," he says dryly.

Rame Tsu warns, "I'm not going to go easy on you, Ichimaru."

Ichimaru replies, "I wouldn't expect you to. You're always going on about the superiority of females, so why would this be any different?"

"Good, it seems you actually learned something," she replies, "Considering your academy days I am impressed."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," he mutters under his breath.

"If you are both ready then we can begin the match," announces Tatsuki.

"_So what should my strategy be in this match?_" ponders Ichimaru as he analyzes the situation, _"Kuroda, Sakura, and Jando have all seen my Shadow Paralysis Jutsu before and know how it works. On the other hand Shun, Rame Tsu, and the Genin from the other villages don't know about it. So the best thing for me would be to not use it and keep it a secret as long as I can. However, Rame Tsu is no pushover, it is going to be tough to beat her without my Jutsu, especially when she is all pumped up like that." _

"What the hell, where did she go?" exclaims Ichimaru when he realizes the brown-haired kunoichi has disappeared from his view.

"If you weren't such a slacker you would have had your eyes on me the whole time!" shouts Rame Tsu as she appears right in front of him and puts all her weight into a punch.

Ichimaru brings his arms up just in time to brace for the impact and protect himself from major damage. "_Damn, she is faster than I remember,_" thinks Ichimaru, "_And stronger too_."

He slides back on his heels a number of feet until coming to a stop. She is immediately right on top of him, attacking with her Taijutsu. She brings her leg up for a high foot sweep aimed at his head. Ichimaru is able to lean back just far enough so that her shoe passes by his nose. She comes around full rotation and leaps up into a jumping spin kick. Rame Tsu's bare thigh passes over his head when he ducks. She lands on his side with her back towards him, and then quickly drops into a squat and thrusts backwards with a powerful horse kick.

With perfect timing to avoid a hit, Ichimaru does a back handspring. "_Crap, it looks like cloud boy learned some new moves,_" thinks Rame Tsu as she goes into the attack again, "_He is a lot more flexible and agile than I recall._" She moves into a flurry of punches and kicks, but Ichimaru is able to dodge the majority of them.

* * *

"Wow, Ichimaru is keeping up with her," remarks Sakura, "I have never seen him move like that."

"Yes, he is doing fairly well," comments Kuroda.

"He is never going to win this way," says Jando, "He hasn't attacked her once, and she has hit him a bunch of times."

"He is just biding his time until he can find a good opening," explains Kuroda, "Rame Tsu is keeping him off balance by not letting up her attack. It is a good strategy against someone like Ichimaru. However, she will either get tired or slip up and he will be ready."

"That is Ichimaru for you," adds Kenta.

* * *

Rame Tsu lunges forward for a powerful blow, but she puts too much strength into her attack and steps too far. Ichimaru ducks under the punch and gets in close to deliver a sturdy punch to her gut.

"Damn, I messed up," she says as she slumps over his back.

"Sorry about that," apologizes Ichimaru, "Hitting a girl is not exactly my idea of fun, but I really didn't have much of a choice."

Suddenly Rame Tsu's eyes snap open and she says in a sly voice, "Sorry to hear that." She grabs hold of his head and holds it in place as she jerks her knee up into his chin and sends him flying.

"Stupid boys always trying to act cool and think girls are weak," she mutters as she brushes some hair out of her eyes.

"_So she was playing dead, not bad,_" thinks Ichimaru as he floats in the air, "_On the bright side I have a second to think_." He twists in mid-air and is able to pull out some shuriken with his left hand. He flings them at her just before he hits the ground and rolls back onto his feet. The brown-eyed kunoichi is able to slip out a kunai from her trusty backpack and deflect the weapons away.

"So I didn't knock you out," she comments.

"It looks like we both know how to play dead," replies Ichimaru as he takes out a kunai and backs up a few paces.

"_Shit, I was hoping to take him out with that last attack_," thinks Rame Tsu as she tries to come up with a new strategy, "_I don't think plain Taijutsu is going to cut it anymore. Plus, now he has a kunai and will be ready for that. I suppose that now is as good a time as any._" She stabs her kunai into the ground then reaches back with her right hand and opens up one of the larger pockets on her backpack. She takes out a strange curved blade with a circle as the handle.

"_What is that?_" wonders Ichimaru, "_It is too big to be a kunai, but that handle is too irregular for it to be used as a sword._"

"Here, have a taste of my Demon Wind Shuriken!" she yells as she rotates a full 360 degrees. As she spins the weapon unclasps, revealing four blades on opposite sides and then she whips the shuriken at him. Ichimaru is barely able to dodge it and then it flies across the rest of the battlefield and wedges itself in the wall.

"A large shuriken?" asks Ichimaru as he goes over and tries to remove it from the wall, but it is stuck.

Meanwhile Rame Tsu has taken out another shuriken of the same type and prepares to throw it. "This one is a little different," she explains, "Go, Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows!" The shuriken is thrown at Ichimaru and it cuts into the edge of his green vest before flying past and missing the rest of his body. But then a second shuriken appears out of nowhere and strikes Ichimaru in the chest.

Luckily, he is able to quickly use a Replacement Jutsu and the windmill shuriken slices through a large piece of debris from the floor that was created in an earlier match before it plants itself in the wall like the previous two.

Ichimaru comments, "I see, you hid the second shuriken in the shadow of the first and that's why I was not able to detect it as quickly."

* * *

"Wow, she is really serious!" comments Kenta, "She almost cut him in half."

"This is a match to the death," Sakura reminds him.

"People have died before while taking the Chunin exams," adds Kayo.

"Just take a look back at the second exam," remarks Kuroda, "A lot of people didn't make it out of there."

"Yeah, I remember, but I thought it would be different this time," says Kenta.

"Why, because they are from the same village?" asks Jando.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," replies Kenta.

"You have to be willing to kill at all times," says Yoshikuni as he places a hand on Kenta's shoulder, "Even if that person is from your own village or even your own team. A ninja must be prepared for any situation and capable of doing whatever it takes to complete the mission. Right now that mission is getting to the next match."

"_So, Ichimaru, do you have what it takes to win?_" Kuroda wonders.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The Preliminaries have officially started and Kenta forfeited his match to Rino. Now, Ichimaru is locked in a fierce contest with Rame Tsu. Who will prevail? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	67. Shuriken and Shadows

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Twenty Second Chapter everyone is forced to compete in a 1v1 preliminary match before being allowed to take the Third part of the exam. In the Seventh match Kenta of the Leaf forfeited to Rino of the Rain. Then in the Eighth match Rame Tsu and Ichimaru were picked to square off against each other. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

The fierce battle between the two Leaf Ninja continues as Rame Tsu takes out another shuriken and prepares to attack, but Ichimaru uses a Clone Jutsu to create replicates of himself on both sides. "That same trick won't work twice," he says.

Rame Tsu retorts, "Having those clones won't make a difference. Go Demon, Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows!" The shuriken slices through the clone on the left and it fades away. A second shuriken slices through the other illusion and it also disappears.

Then a third shuriken comes and Ichimaru is surprised, "What, a third shuriken?" He leaps out of the way, barely avoiding it, but then, when it is a foot past him, it changes into a cloud of smoke and a black-and-brown-clothed girl appears and throws a kunai at his back.

The kunai hits him in the chest, but passes right through his body and the illusion fades away. Rame Tsu is astonished, "What? All three of them were clones. When did he do that?"

She scans around the room, looking for him, "_Where did he go, and how did he switch places with the clone without me noticing?_" She is unprepared when one of the shuriken in the wall turns into Ichimaru. She spins her head around just in time for him to land a punch to her jaw and temporarily paralyze her.

She drops to the ground with a thud and stutters, "I can't move."

Tatsuki looks at her then declares, "Rame Tsu is unable to continue, Ichimaru Nara is the winner."

* * *

"Yeah, great job, Ichimaru!" cheers Kenta from the balcony.

* * *

"How did you do that?" asks Rame Tsu as she lies on the ground.

Ichimaru reveals, "When I used that Escape Jutsu earlier I simultaneously did a Clone Jutsu and a Transformation Jutsu. Then I just acted like I was one of your shuriken that hit the wall. I figured if you could hide one shuriken in the shadow, then you would probably be able to hide more. It was just a matter of waiting for you to get close enough for me to attack."

Rame Tsu just laughs and comments, "Looks like you have really grown up from that lazy troublemaker you were back in the academy."

"I had to if I wanted to beat someone like you," he replies.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm still not going to go out with you," she says with a smirk.

Surprised he replies, "What? But I never…"

Rame Tsu calls for Shun, "Hey, Shun, can you bring me back to the balcony? I want to watch the last match."

"Sure," says Shun as he leaps down and then walks over and picks her up, "I also want to see just how good Kuroda has become."

Ichimaru shakes his head and thinks, "_Girls, I will never understand how their minds work."_

He makes his way back up and stops by Kuroda to talk.

Kuroda comments, "It was wise of you not to reveal your more advanced Ninjutsu in the preliminary rounds, because I know that your father must have taught you some of the famed Nara Clan's Jutsu by now."

Ichimaru agrees, "Yeah, but if I had a different opponent I might have had to use it. Now it's your turn to fight, I'm looking forward to seeing you in action."

Tatsuki yells at Kuroda, "Hey, you, hurry up and get down here." Kuroda looks down to see that his opponent Naga Takeuchi is already standing there.

"Well, then I had better get down there," says Kuroda as he takes a seat on top of the railing.

"Good luck, Kuroda," says Kenta.

"What are you doing? The stairs are over there," points out Jando.

"The stairs are so inconvenient," replies Kuroda as he now stands on top of the rail.

"Stop fooling around and go fight your match already," scolds Kayo.

"As you wish, Sensei," says Kuroda as he stifles a yawn, "Sakura, some assistance please?"

"Yes, of course," she replies as she steps over to him, places a finger on his chest and gives a slight push.

Kuroda doesn't try to catch his balance, and drifts off the rail. "What the hell are you doing?" yells Ichimaru as he reaches over the rail to try and catch his friend. Kuroda smiles as he falls to the ground, and he stretches his right arm out to his friend's. Their fingertips barely brush each other, and Kuroda seems to float in place for a moment.

"Don't be so concerned, Ichimaru, I can land on my own two feet this time," says the boy clad in black before he plummets to the ground. On the way down he twists in the air and then lands neatly on the ground with seemingly no effort.

"What a show off," complains Jando.

"You could have warned me, Sakura," sighs Ichimaru as he resumes his previous viewing position. Sakura shrugs in return and settles in next to him.

* * *

Kuroda stuffs his hands in his pockets and slowly walks to the center. All the eyes in the room are on Kuroda, and the anticipation grows with every step he takes. "_Okay, Kuroda,_" thinks Shun, "_It is time to show me what you can really do._"

* * *

"Here it comes," says Mari to her team.

"Maybe we will see what is so special about this guy," comments Hara.

"Just watch and wait," advises Mazuma.

* * *

"Can you feel it?" asks Hoshi.

"Feel what?" replies her teacher.

"Something big is going to happen," explains the young Genin.

"_So what are you going to do now?_" wonders Yamashita.

* * *

Kenji catches a yawn and then looks over to see Chiaki biting her lip. "What has you so nervous?" he inquires.

"Maybe if you stopped gaping at me and paid attention you would know," she replies harshly without looking at him.

"But you are much more interesting than anything going on here," responds Kenji as he relaxes his arms behind his head.

Ignoring his remark she explains, "The troublemaker we have been dealing with is making his debut."

"Nothing about him stands out to me," says Kenji.

Remaining silent next to them the Tsuchikage thinks, "_So, Leaf Ninja, are you going to show me that special Jutsu of yours?_"

* * *

Naga yells at Kuroda, "Hurry up you; I want to get this started so I can get my revenge for earlier."

"_So eager to lose?_" thinks Kuroda, "_Oh well, who cares. Right now I need to decide what kind of show I am going to give everybody._"

Tatsuki watches the final Leaf Ninja and is hit by a wave of something sinister. "_What is this feeling?_" she thinks as she starts sweating severely, "_I've never felt anything like this before. This chill is so paralyzing. Something bad is about to happen._"

Kuroda glances at the proctor when he arrives and notices the change in her demeanor. "I_nteresting,_" he thinks to himself, writing a mental note about her reaction.

Trying to ignore her uncomfortable feeling Tatsuki announces, "All right, this is the last of the preliminary matches. The winner will go on to the third exam. Now that you are both here, begin!"

The match starts, Kuroda hops back a few paces and distances himself from Naga.

Naga laughs and starts to gloat, "I don't know what kind of Jutsu you were using in the forest, but I suspect you had help from someone else and you really are not that powerful. My Barrier Jutsu combined with Yamashita's Jutsu would have certainly killed you if….."

Kuroda cuts off his sentence by charging forward with unimaginable speed. He punches a hole in Naga's chest with only a hand. Then he rips out Naga's heart and crushes it in his hand. Blood splatters everywhere. It all happens so fast that it takes a second for everyone to realize what happened. Naga falls to the floor dead.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The Preliminaries have officially started and Ichimaru managed to defeat Rame Tsu. Next, Kuroda seemed to defeat Naga, but is it really over? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	68. Bloody Victory

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Twenty Third Chapter the preliminary matches come to a close. In the Eighth match Rame Tsu was defeated by Ichimaru. Then in the Ninth and Final Match Kuroda seems have struck a devastating blow to his opponent Naga from the Hidden Rock. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"Naga, watch out!" warns Yamashita, but he is too late. His warning goes unheard as his comrade's limp body hits the cold, hard earth. Mari Matsumoto lets out a screech and then faints; Mazuma is aware enough to catch her before she cracks her skull on the rail. Everyone is stunned, and Tatsuki just stands there looking staggered. Chiasa Inuzu immediately forms her hands together into one of the twelve traditional seals. The wall behind her shoots out and covers her in rocks, then instantly drags her in. A moment later her Body Flicker Technique makes her reappear beside Naga. She checks his vital signs and then looks over at Kuroda's blood-stained hand.

She yells at him, "You murderer! You ripped his heart out and crushed it. There is no possible way for us to even try to revive him." Sensing danger Kayo uses her own version of the Body Flicker Technique. A mound of leaves gathers around her before she vanishes and appears next to Kuroda a second later.

She pushes Kuroda back protectively and says, "Don't say anything, I will handle this." She takes out a kunai and points it at Chiasa.

* * *

Sakura seems unfazed by the recent events, but Jando is as stunned as everyone else.

Ichimaru finally comes to his senses and whispers to Yoshikuni, "Sensei, aren't you going to do anything?"

"No," responds Yoshikuni, "I'll let Kayo handle her own students' affairs."

Ichimaru sighs, "But, Sensei…"

"Just watch, Ichimaru," he replies confidently.

"What about you, Tousen?" inquires Shun, overcoming the brief shock, "Aren't you going to step in?"

"Every smart man knows never to step in on a cat fight," responds Tousen.

"This is no time for jokes," says Rame Tsu, who is still breathing heavily.

"Who is joking?" says Tousen, in an uncharacteristically serious manner, "I will jump in if I am needed, but I trust Kayo will be able to resolve the situation on her own."

* * *

"If I were you I would stand down," warns Kayo with a deadly look on her face, "I wouldn't want to have to…"

But suddenly Kuroda steps forward in front of her and orders, "Get out of my way, Kayo!" She is forced to move due to effects of the contract she is bound to. Kuroda then looks at Chiasa and tells her, "Naga was advised that death was a possibility in this exam, just as we all were. It was his decision to stay even after he was offered a chance to leave." Chiasa's hands tighten into fists as her temper rises.

Kuroda goes on in his uncaring and diminishing tone saying, "Besides it's not my fault he died. He should have been defending himself instead of running his mouth. I was well within my rights to kill him as stated in the rules of the match. Besides the proctor could have stopped the match at any time if she had only realized that he was clearly out of his league."

* * *

Tatsuki grabs her hand and tries to stop it from shaking, only slightly aware of the confrontation a few feet away.

* * *

This final comment pushes Chiasa over the edge, "You!" and she charges at Kuroda with a kunai in hand. He prepares to defend himself, but the Tsuchikage steps in and grabs Chiasa's arm stopping her in the middle of her attack.

"Stand down, Chiasa! I shouldn't have to remind you that these are our allies. The purpose of the Chunin exams is to promote cooperation between the various shinobi nations, not conflict. Besides the boy is correct; he did not violate any of the rules."

Distraught and angry she tries to argue with him, "But, Lord Tsuchikage…" "

That's enough, Chiasa, I've made my decision. The winner of this match is Kuroda Taishi," announces the Tsuchikage.

"Yes, my lord," she says as she ceases her actions, but her violet eyes stay glaring at the young Leaf Ninja.

Kuroda nods his head in respect and walks back over to Kayo who is wearing a disapproving expression on her face. A large medical squad rushes into the room and begins to take care of the fresh corpse on the ground.

* * *

"You see why I didn't act?" asks Yoshikuni Dosu of his student.

"Yeah, I understand," replies Ichimaru, "You knew that the Tsuchikage would jump in to prevent anything really bad for happening."

"You see, Rame Tsu, the situation is resolved," announces Tousen Nohana.

"No thanks to you, pervert," grumbles Rame Tsu.

He pretends to faint, falling to the ground, and mutters to himself, "She still thinks I am a pervert. Can't a ninja get a break?"

* * *

After the main floor is cleared, the Tsuchikage and all three proctors gather in the center of the room. "If all of the winners would please come down to get information on the next stage," says Tatsuki.

Sakura, Ichimaru, Shun, and all the others and their teachers walk down the steps and gather in front of the proctors.

Now the Tsuchikage takes the lead and says, "With the final match completed, let's move on. I extend my congratulations to all of you who have made it into the finals. I will now explain about the third stage of the exams. The third exam will be one-on-one matches like the preliminaries, but they will not be held for another month. We do this in order for preparations to be made for the guests as well as to give the participants time to analyze what took place during the preliminaries, and develop strategies. This in turn will provide for superior quality matches for the crowd, and show the judges how well you can plan and strategize."

Tatsuki steps forward again finally looking recovered from earlier and explains, "You will each need to draw numbers. This will determine who you will fight first in the next round. It will be conducted tournament style."

Ichimaru raises his hand and asks, "Wait, does this mean that only one of us is going to become a Chunin?"

"No," answers the Tsuchikage, "Each participant will be evaluated on their performance in the tournament and becoming a Chunin will not necessarily depend on if they win."

"So we don't even need to win in order to move up to the next rank?" inquires Ino.

"Correct," responds Chiaki Enjoji.

"So we could all become Chunin?" asks Jando.

"Yes," says Kenji.

"How ridiculous," comments Rino, shaking his head in disgust.

"Not at all," responds the Tsuchikage, "While it is true that all of you could be judged to be of Chunin level, it is also a possibility that none of you will become Chunin."

"What? None of us!" exclaims Shun, genuinely surprised.

"Everything depends on your performance in one month," states the Tsuchikage, "So use your time wisely."

Everyone goes up and starts picking numbers. Hoshi draws number 1, Jando 2, Sakura 3, Ino 4, Ichimaru 5, Hara 6, Rino 7, Kuroda 8, and Shun 9. A board with the matches on it is set up for them to see who they are fighting. Kuroda and Shun both realize they will have to fight in an extra match.

The Tsuchikage dismisses everyone, "Your Sensei will tell you when and where the matches will be held. Good luck to you in your preparations."

* * *

Later in Rock Village Leader's office Tatsuki Asakura is called forth, "Please explain to me what happened during the preliminaries. Why did you not interfere in the last match?"

She hesitates, "I….. I'm sorry, Lord Tsuchikage. I was not fully prepared to deal with the situation. I didn't expect to see a Genin with such powerful abilities."

He warns her, "Just make sure that it does not happen again in the next stage. We don't want anything to occur before the Hokage and an audience."

"Yes, sir," she says, relieved; before bowing and leaving the room.

Then he calls for his daughter, Hoshi. "Yes, father?" she says stepping forward out of the darkness.

He asks her, "That move that the boy used to kill Naga. Was it the same one that Yamashita was describing about their encounter in the forest?"

She replies, "No, that was not it, not even close. When he attacked us in the forest it was almost impossible to tell where Kuroda was until he had already been and passed. His movements were sort of like someone using a Body Flicker, but the two were almost incomparable."

"What do you think, Yamashita?" says the striking leader as he sits back in his chair.

"I agree with her evaluation," replies Yamashita as he steps up next to Hoshi, "In the forest I wasn't even able to blink and he was gone, and I had no idea where he would appear next. However, when he stuck Naga down, I was able to catch a glimpse of it. I saw him take the first step forward, and I could tell where he was headed. I even tried to warn Naga, but my words were too slow."

"I see," says the Tsuchikage as he rubs his chin, "Well, I have ensured that Hoshi won't have to fight him until the final round. I have also assigned some ninja to spy on him so we can learn the secret of his technique."

Hoshi remarks, "I wouldn't bother. Kuroda didn't use the technique when everybody was watching, so I doubt that he will use it in the later rounds in front of thousands of onlookers. Also, I was disabled before he used the technique, so even if we do fight, he won't use it on me. He doesn't need to."

The Tsuchikage dismisses Hoshi and Yamashita and then ponders, "_This is all very strange. Just who is this Kuroda Taishi? I need more information. Maybe I will be able to glean some from the Hokage when she arrives to watch the third exam._"

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The Preliminaries have officially ended with Kuroda defeating Naga. What will be the fallout from the death of a combatant? Who will attain victory in the third stage of the exams and be elevated to Chunin rank? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	69. Chakra

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Twenty Fourth Chapter the preliminary matches are over and everyone heads back to their hotels for some rest. come to a close. Each of the remaining competitors has a full month to train for the Third portion of the exam. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Team 3 arrives back at their hotel and Kayo corners Kuroda in a private room. She gets right in his face, nostrils flaring, and starts yelling at him, "What in the world were you thinking? Do you realize what you've just done? Your actions could have jeopardized the treaty between the Rock and Leaf Villages."

He calmly replies, "Quiet down, Sensei. I knew exactly what I was doing the entire time and everything was under control until you decided to interfere."

She retorts, "Don't be foolish, you would have gotten yourself killed if I didn't."

He leans back lazily against the wall and reminds her, "I shouldn't have to remind you that I am stronger than you are."

Not at all fazed she responds, "You may be stronger than I am, but you wouldn't have been able to kill all of the Rock Village Chunin and Jonin that were in the room. Not to mention the ninja from the other villages, and, of course, the Tsuchikage. Plus, even if you were that strong, I doubt that you would reveal your strength. I've noticed you don't like to use your true powers unless there are no witnesses."

Kuroda comments, "Very good, Sensei, you have been paying attention. You've learned quite a bit about me."

She goes back into her rant, "Now I have to deal with all the fallout from this and then I have to explain it all to the Hokage when she arrives, and it will be virtually impossible for me to lie to her about what happened."

Kuroda questions, "What do you mean when the Hokage arrives?"

"You didn't know? Hmm, I thought someone would have told you, or you would have found out on your own. The Hokage will be attending the Third exams as a sign of good faith between our two nations," explains Kayo.

"Thanks for the info, Sensei," says Kuroda as he moves for the exit, "I might have done something foolish without it."

"Where are you going?" she questions as she maneuvers to block him, "I am not done with you yet."

"I am tired of your lectures," he says casually, "Unless you wish to extend our relationship into something more intimate I advise you to move your body out of the way." Irritated that she cannot tell if he is joking or not she regretfully lets him leave.

He walks down the hall and notices a familiar young female sitting on the stairs leading to the lower level. "You didn't need to wait for me, Sakura," he says.

"I didn't think you were going to be that long," she replies coyly, "You usually don't like to listen to her lectures for too much time."

"An excellent observation," he compliments, "So I assume there is something you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes," she nods.

He grabs her hand and says, "Walk with me then." They make their way down to the main floor and take a seat in a secluded corner.

"So were you disturbed by my actions in the match?" he inquires.

"I wasn't shocked that you would kill an enemy, but the manner that you did it in was surprising," she admits.

"Yes, I guess I could have toned down on the blood," he jokes.

"I meant that you killed that Rock Ninja so quickly and easily, instead of dragging it out," she says.

"I hadn't planned on such a display," reveals Kuroda, "But I was becoming rather annoyed with him, so I acted on a whim."

"So are you planning to do anything else like that while we are here?" asks Sakura.

"I haven't decided yet," replies Kuroda, "But don't worry, I won't drag you into it if I do."

"I'm not afraid to stand by your side," she states.

"A bold proclamation," he responds, "Well then, I think it is time I filled you in on some of the things that happened that first night in the Forest of Lost Souls."

* * *

On the first day after the end of the preliminaries, Team 3 sets out to prepare for their upcoming matches. Kayo Yuhi brings them out to a large open area with a stream running by. She sits them down to go over the training plan for the day. "Today you are going to start out by learning about chakra natures," announces Kayo.

"Chakra natures?" inquires a puzzled Jando.

"Yes, chakra natures. Every person who wields chakra has a hidden connection with the elements. As you grow and learn to use your chakra better you would eventually discover your own chakra element. Or, as in our case a teacher will explain to you about it. There are five elements: Earth, Lightning, Wind, Fire, and Water," explains Kayo, "When you get stronger you can learn to tap into your own element and combine it with your Jutsu to make it more powerful."

"Wow, that is so cool!" exclaims Sakura, soaking in the knowledge.

"Now, as you grow stronger and become Chunin and Jonin you will be able to learn a second element," reveals Kayo, "And, if you are especially gifted, you might even be able to learn a third."

"Wait a minute, Sensei, I have a question," says Jando.

"Go ahead," she replies.

"If Genin are only supposed to have one element, how come Kuroda has two?" he asks.

"I don't have two," comments Kuroda.

"Yes, you do," counters Jando, "You can use that Earth Jutsu and Ice Jutsu."

Kuroda sighs, "Well, first of all an Ice Jutsu would be made up of Water and Wind element, so by your logic I would have three elements."

"See, how come he has so many, Sensei?" demands Jando.

"However, just because I can use an Earth Jutsu does not mean I have the earth element," explains Kuroda.

"Umm...what?" asks Jando, utterly baffled.

"Yeah, can you explain that, Kuroda?" asks Sakura.

"Do you mind, Sensei? I wouldn't want to intrude," says Kuroda.

"Go ahead," she says, "I'll be sure to jump in and correct any mistakes."

Kuroda smirks at her remark and then begins, "When you add your element to a Jutsu it strengthens the power of the Jutsu and can also give it added special effects based on the element. Let me use that ninja Funimo, who we encountered in the Land of Snow, as an example. He used a Jutsu called the Swallow Blizzard that basically fired small icicles in the shape of birds. And let's say I somehow learned the same jutsu and we both fired it at each other. Assuming that our aim, chakra power, and number of icicles were the exact same the attacks would just cancel each other out. Now if Funimo had water or wind chakra and combined it with his jutsu, then it would overpower mine. The wind element gives a cutting property, so the icicles would be sharper and more deadly. The water element would allow him to manipulate the water better, so he could create the icicles faster and they would be more durable. And if he happened to have both elements, then his Jutsu would be very difficult to deal with."

"So a Justu with a chakra element incorporated into it is superior to one without it," surmises Sakura.

"For the most part, yes," says Kayo, "There are some exceptions, but you don't need to worry about those at this point in time. Now if you consider that an element infused Jutsu beats one that does not have an element, what do you think happens when you have two element infused Jutsu?"

"Wouldn't they cancel each other out?" asks Jando.

"Yes, and no," says Kayo, "Each element has a specific strength and weakness. You'll notice that earlier I listed the elements out, and I did so in a specific order. The first element was Earth; it is weak against the second element of Lighting, and strong against the final element of Water. Lightning is obviously strong against Earth, but it is weak against the third element of Wind. And the pattern continues like that until it comes full circle. If an element goes up against itself, or something that it is not specifically strong or weak against then they will cancel each other out. That is why most ninja choose their second element to be a complement of their first."

"What do you mean by that, Sensei?" inquires Sakura.

"Well, let's say that my original element was earth. I would choose my second element to be wind. That way I would be able to protect myself against an opponent who used Lightning element," explains Kayo.

"Wow, that makes sense," remarks Jando.

"Sensei, how do figure out what our base element is?" asks Sakura.

"In our village there are special chakra trees that we make into paper. You pour your chakra into them, and depending on the outcome you can determine your chakra nature. Earth will turn the paper to soil, Lightning will crumple the paper, Wind will cut the paper, Fire will burn the paper, and Water will soak the paper. I have no doubt they have trees here in the Hidden Rock that would do the same, but I doubt we can get access to them," says Kayo.

"I guess we will have to wait until the exams are over to figure out what element we have," sighs Sakura.

"Actually, I believe your element is Fire," reveals Kayo.

"How do you know that, Sensei?" asks Jando.

"Some ninja have the ability to sense the chakra of other ninja. They can also determine their chakra nature. I have a slight affinity for this, but I have never been able to extend it to its true potential," reveals Kayo, "For instance, Sakura's fire nature is fairly clear to me, but I cannot determine yours or Kuroda's nature."

"If we don't know our chakra natures, how are we going to train today?" asks Jando.

"We are not," reveals Kayo.

"What?!" exclaims Jando.

"You are still Genin. Most Chunins still have trouble using their basic element. You are not advanced enough yet," explains Kayo.

"Then why did you tell us about it?" asks Sakura.

"First of all, you need to be aware of it. If you do become Chunins, then you might go on a mission where an enemy ninja can use their chakra nature. So you need to be able to recognize that. It is also possible that some of the other candidates in the exam can already use their chakra natures. Secondly, I told you so that you could experiment on your own. As your Sensei I have a good idea of what you are capable of, but there is always the possibility that you will go beyond my expectations," explains Kayo, "And finally, I told you about chakra natures because it goes hand in hand with the main lesson of today."

"And what is that?" asks Jando.

"All advanced Jutsu are composed of two things. Nature manipulation and shape manipulation. Shape manipulation is the changing of the shape and movement of chakra, it involves governing the size, range, and purpose of a jutsu. You may not have known what it was called, but you have already been using shape manipulation," reveals Kayo.

"We have?" asks Sakura curiously.

"Yes, when you make your Shadow Clones, Sakura, or when Jando uses his special Taijutsu, or when Kuroda shapes his ice into various weapons it is all the result of shape manipulation. The better you are at shape manipulation, the more effectively you can use your chakra. The best example is a medical ninja, because you have to be very skilled at controlling your chakra in order to use medical Ninjutsu," says Kayo.

"Okay, but I still don't understand how it works," comments Jando.

"Shape manipulation is based on two principles, molding and controlling. Molding your chakra is the essence of making your Jutsu. It should be obvious that Kuroda is the best at controlling chakra," says Kayo.

"Thanks for the compliment," says Kuroda slyly.

"Why is he the best?" demands Jando.

"I don't doubt you, Sensei, but could you explain it a little more?" asks Sakura.

"Yes, I was going to anyways," she replies, "As an example, let's say you were all doing a clone Jutsu and you all had the same amount of chakra. Kuroda would be able to make the most clones, Sakura would make the middle amount, and Jando would make the least. This is because Kuroda can control his chakra more effectively. It takes Jando a lot more chakra to make one clone than it does Kuroda, because he does not waste as much chakra in the process."

"Okay, I get it," says Sakura, "So what about molding? What is that?"

"Molding concerns the quality of what the Jutsu creates. This time we will say that you are each making one clone and you can use as much chakra as you need. Kuroda's clone will look better and more realistic, because he is superior at molding the chakra into the shape he needs it to be," says Kayo.

"Okay okay, Kuroda is good. So how are we supposed to get better?" asks Jando.

"Well, I have previously taught you how to walk up trees by molding the chakra to the bottom of your feet. Now we are going to extend that to the next level," explains Kayo.

"What is the next level?" asks Sakura.

"Walking on water," reveals Kayo. She stands up and goes over to the nearby stream. She places her hands together in the traditional sign and concentrates the chakra onto her feet. Then she steps out onto the water and walks around for a while, then returns to her students.

"Amazing!" remarks Sakura.

"I want to try!" proclaims Jando, standing up.

"You might want to let me explain it first," warns Kayo.

"Oh, yeah," says Jando sitting down sheepishly.

"Your chakra molding has already been improving due to the tree climbing; you are much better than when you started out. This will add to that, but it is more focused on controlling your chakra. If you can master this, then you will see the results in your Jutsu," says Kayo, "For instance, Sakura, if your chakra control was better you would not have been exhausted after your match and passed out. And Jando, you will be able to sustain your Byakugan for a longer period of time. Now, water walking is not different from tree climbing because one is a liquid and one is a solid surface. The difference is that one object is stationary and the other is in motion. Even if you are standing on a clear undisturbed pond, the water is still in motion. In order to walk on water you not only have to concentrate chakra to your feet, but you also have to regulate the amount of chakra in order to retain buoyancy. This is chakra control. Eventually you will become good enough so that you don't even need to actively think about it."

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Team 3 starts their month long training by learning more about the nature of chakra and how to use it more effectively. What are the other competitors doing to train? Who will attain victory in the third stage of the exams and be elevated to Chunin rank? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	70. Training Hard?

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Twenty Fifth Chapter everyone is using the full month to train for the Third portion of the exam. Well, mostly everyone. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

A gust of wind blows, shaking the leaves of all the trees in the corner of the training area that Team 3 had chosen to meet. "Hey, Kuroda, where are you going?" asks Sakura, smoothing her pink hair back into place.

"I'm going to take a look around the village," he replies, as he walks away from the group.

"What, you're too good to train with us?" snidely remarks Jando.

"I don't need to train," replies Kuroda, waving off the comment.

"Don't you want to walk on water?" asks Sakura.

"I already know how," calls Kuroda as he steps on to the stream and walks across to the other side, "I'll come back and check on you later."

"That jerk, when did he learn to do that?" complains Jando as he slams his fist into the ground.

"Come on, Jando, it looks like we have some catching up to do," says Sakura.

_"So Kayo-sensei is able to sense the chakra natures,_" ponders Kuroda as he lazily walks back towards the main part of the Hidden Rock Village, _"I wasn't aware of that. I guess she is more talented than I thought. However she did say she wasn't able to sense my chakra nature, which has me intrigued. Either her abilities are lacking or I am unconsciously able to hide it. But it isn't like I need her to tell me my nature; I already know what it is."_

Kuroda uses his peripheral vision to spot a figure about twenty feet away, hiding behind a garbage can. He tracks two more to their hiding spots without giving any indication that he is aware of their presence. _"It looks like the Tsuchikage has already put some tics in my hair,"_ he thinks as a smirk grows on his face, _"This day might not be as boring as I thought."_

* * *

_"I lost them already? This group is worse than the last few,_" thinks Kuroda as he rests on top of a building and looks around at the scenery. For the past week he had been leading the Rock Village ANBU squads that were following him on pointless chases for entertainment. After losing the latest group of trackers midway through the day he has been attempting to infiltrate various secure areas of the village. Additionally he has spent a portion of time gathering information and rumors about any strong ninja he might be able to use for his plans. _"I don't really feel like doing anything today. I suppose I should go check on Sakura and Jando and see how their training is progressing,"_ he thinks.

Kuroda jumps down to the street and begins to make his way over to the training grounds Kayo had designated. While he walks through the streets he notices a peculiar shop advertising its world-class blacksmith and he decides to check it out. Before he reaches the door he spots some large umbrellas attached to the backs of two individuals dressed in rain coats, so he decides to follow them instead.

"What do you want, Ino?" asks the annoyed male with short black hair.

"I want your help," replies Ino, "You're supposed to be my brother, Rino."

"Yeah, what of it?" scoffs Rino.

"I need a training partner to prepare for my match," explians Ino, "And you are the only other Rain Ninja around."

"I'm busy," replies Rino, "Go train with your other brother."

"I'm not going to learn anything if I train with a weakling like No," she complains.

"Not my problem," replies Rino as he randomly stops and leans against a wall.

"But you are not even doing anything," she counters, frustration building up in the veins on her forehead, "You need to train too."

"Don't put me in the same class as yourself, sister," warns Rino, "I don't need to train to beat anyone in the competition. Not even that Kuroda guy."

"Fine then, can't you help me train so I can get stronger?" pleads Ino.

"If you have to rely on other people to get stronger, then you don't deserve to be a ninja," says Rino coldly, "Now get lost, I don't want to be bothered by you anymore."

Ino hesitates for a moment then regretfully walks away, leaving her brother to his solitude.

* * *

Hoshi Ishimaru slumps down to one knee to catch her breath.

"Okay, I guess it is time you take a break," says her mentor, Chiasa Inuzu, coming over and handing the girl a canteen of water. Hoshi accepts the water and sits down to gulp some of it. Chiasa walks back over and sits down on a stone bench. The two appear to be in a large open training area surrounded by mountains. A number of man-made structures seem to be carved into various places on the mountains, functioning as housing and lookout rooms. Currently they are located in the middle of a giant circular stone pitch.

"You are training her all wrong, Sensei," says a mummified figure as he walks up behind her.

"Yamashita, you're out of the hospital," says Hoshi very surprised, "Aren't you still injured?"

"Who could even tell, considering all the bandages he wears," jokes Chiasa, "But what I want to know is how you gained access to the Hisho Shinki Mountains? This is a secret and private training area belonging to the Ishimaru clan."

"Lord Tsuchikage gave me safe passage," states Yamashita, "That should have been obvious."

"Why would he grant you access?" asks Chiasa.

"Hoshi needs a training partner," explains the young Rock Ninja, "You are too tall to give an accurate representation of any of the opponents she might come up against."

"True," admits Chiasa, "But are you sure you are up for it? You are still injured after all; don't deny it, I can tell."

"I'll be fine, once we change your training tactics," he replies.

"You said Chiasa-sensei was training me wrong, what did you mean?" asks Hoshi.

"I was observing you for a while and I noticed you were focusing on her Taijutsu," he responds.

"Taijutsu is her greatest strength," states Chiasa.

"I realize that," replies Yamashita, "And so does everyone else after watching her match. You should be able to get past your first opponent with ease, but after that it will be harder. That female Rain Ninja will use her long range Jutsu to keep you at bay, and if the pink-haired girl wins she will definitely use that massive summoning Jutsu and prevent you from getting close. You need to work on strategies for beating opponents who fight from far away."

"I was going to work on that later, but I guess you are correct about her first opponent. He didn't seem too impressive in his match, and I don't think he was holding anything back," states Chiasa.

"That makes sense," comments Hoshi, "So how are you going to train me?"

"Don't ask me," says Yamashita, "That is for Chiasa-sensei to figure out."

Chiasa sighs and thinks to herself, "_You are always thinking, Yamashita, but you never seem to come up with the answer. I guess it is up to me then. So how are we going to do this?"_

* * *

"So he got away from your men again?" asks a strong voice coming from a man sitting in a large stone chair.

"Yes, my lord," says the mask clad ANBU member kneeling before him, "I apologize."

"This is no longer amusing," comments the Tsuchikage.

"Perhaps if we had a larger contingent to follow him then maybe..." suggests the ANBU ninja.

"No, that would just make you more noticeable and Kayo Yuhi might become aware of your presence," replies the Tsuchikage.

"Yes, my apologies," says the black ops member, "Your orders then, my lord?"

"Continue with your tracking and observation, and do better this time," orders the Tsuchikage, "He is only a Genin after all."

"As you wish, my lord," says the ninja before he vanishes into thin air.

Masato Ishimaru sighs and takes off his white hat that symbolizes his status as a Kage and places it on the desk before sitting back. "_How irritating that some little kid is causing so much trouble for me,_" he thinks.

* * *

A few days later after a hard day of training Ichimaru bumps into Shun as he is walking into the hospital. "Hey, Shun, are you checking up on Naoko?" asks Ichimaru.

"Yeah, she was supposed to be released from the hospital today and my Sensei asked me to escort her home," explains Shun, "But the nurses said she took off on her own an hour ago."

"Ha, typical," laughs Ichimaru, "That girl would never let herself be taken care of by a guy. But it is surprising to hear that she is being released so soon. Did they get all the poison out?"

"It was an effective poison, but also a common one," explains Shun, "They already had an antidote, and she just needed to rest a few days to make sure it cleared her system. What about Yui? She got hurt doing her match, but it didn't look too bad."

"You are right, the injuries she obtained in her fight with that Rock Ninja weren't too bad, and they treated them pretty easily," confirms Ichimaru, "It is her leg that was the problem."

"Her leg? I did notice she seemed to be favoring it a little," admits Shun.

"That tall guy from the Rain squad broke it when we were in the Forest of Lost Souls. That is the reason it took so long for us to finish," explains Ichimaru.

"I see," nods Shun.

"Actually, if it hadn't been for Kuroda we wouldn't have finished at all," admits Ichimaru.

"Kuroda?" remarks a puzzled Shun, "What did he do?"

"His team showed up and helped us get to the tower," says Ichimaru.

"He helped you? Interesting," comments Shun.

"Not really, he just wanted to add more people to the mix because he knew there would be one-on-one matches. Anyways, the thing is Yui's leg started healing on its own. That is why she decided to fight in her match. The only problem is that it didn't heal correctly. So the nurses had to re-break her leg and put it in a proper splint."

"Well, that is unfortunate, but seeing as she didn't win her match, it doesn't really matter how long it takes her to heal," states Shun.

"It is a good thing Rame Tsu didn't beat me up too bad, or else I might be in trouble," jokes Ichimaru.

"She is still pretty pissed that you beat her, so you might want to watch your back on the street," jokes Shun, "Anyways, you're still in big trouble since you drew Hara of the Grass village as your first opponent."

"Don't remind me," sighs Ichimaru, "I still haven't figured out what I am going to do against him. And what about you? You have to go up against Mr. Exploding Heart Technique."

"Kuroda Taishi," nods Shun, "That guy is a lot different than I remember from the academy days."

Ichimaru sighs and says, "Kuroda has changed so much in so little time. I feel like I barely even know him anymore."

"I've always known that you and Kuroda were a lot more skilled then you let on, but I never expected anything like this. He killed that Stone Ninja in mere seconds," says Shun.

"Yeah, I know, I wasn't expecting that," replies Ichimaru.

Shun asks "Ichimaru, what will you do if you meet Kuroda in the later rounds?"

Ichimaru says, "To tell you the truth I don't even think I will make it past the first round, but if I did happen to win and ended up against Kuroda I would probably surrender."

"You would surrender?" asks Shun.

"Well, for one thing I don't want to fight my best friend, but from a logical stand point, there is no use in fighting a battle I can't win."

"Don't fight a battle you can't win, huh? I guess it is the logical thing to do, but I don't know if I could give up so easily," says Shun.

"I'm not saying that you should. I mean it's not like he is going to try and kill you, like he did that Stone Ninja," says Ichimaru.

"What makes you say that?" asks Shun.

"Like I said earlier back in the forest my team only had one scroll and we were pretty beat up. Kuroda found us and gave us an extra scroll he had, then he helped us get to the tower safely. He did this because he recognizes that by ensuring that more Leaf Ninja passed the exam, the more that can become Chunin, and the stronger the Hidden Leaf Village can become," explains Ichimaru.

"I see," says Shun, "Well, thanks for talking with me, Ichimaru. I'll see you when the finals start."

Ichimaru watches Shun until he disappears around the corner and then he goes inside the hospital doors.

* * *

Shun slips his hands in his pockets and walks down the dirty brown road. Suddenly Shun stops and slams his fist against the wooden fence that runs parallel to the road. "Why? Why me?" cries Shun as he falls to one knee, "Everyone around me is getting stronger: Ichimaru, Jando, Yui, Sakura, even Rame Tsu and Naoko. And most of all: Kuroda. So how come I am the only one who isn't?"

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The month long training has begun and most of the remaining competitors are working hard to get better. But Kuroda has other plans, just what exactly is he up to? And after speaking with Ichimaru, what will Shun decide to do? Who will attain victory in the third stage of the exams and be elevated to Chunin rank? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	71. Brothels and Bars

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Twenty Sixth Chapter everyone is using the full month to train for the Third portion of the exam. Well, mostly everyone. Kuroda is playing a dangerous game of tag with the Stone Village ANBU. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

One uneventful day Kuroda is running around the village and happens to stumble across Tousen Nohana. "Oh, excuse me, Tousen-sensei, I didn't see you there," says Kuroda.

"Oh, I think I'm in love!" responds the robust, blonde-haired ninja.

"Umm…I don't understand, Sensei," says Kuroda, curiously.

"Oh, Kuroda, I didn't see you there. How are you today? Hey, shouldn't you be training for the third exam? That Shun of mine is going to be tough to beat!" babbles Tousen as he fiddles with his grey combat vest.

"I decided to take the day off today," replies Kuroda, slightly amused, "Speaking of Shun, shouldn't you be helping him to train?"

"Well, you see, I ran into that guy Kenji Takimasu," explains Tousen.

"You mean the second exam proctor?" asks Kuroda.

"Yeah, that's the one. He told me about this great place where I could meet the most gorgeous ladies. They were all really nice and friendly, we had a great time," explains Tousen, as he slaps the younger ninja on the back. Kuroda looks behind Tousen and sees the he had just exited a brothel. The door swings open and he catches a glimpse of Kenji walking out.

Kuroda thinks to himself, _"No wonder Rame Tsu and Naoko are always calling him a pervert."_

"I have decided that I am going to speak to the Hokage about getting one of those in our own village," announces Tousen.

Kuroda senses that the Rock Ninja following him have finally caught up. "Well, Sensei, you really should be helping Shun to train. I mean Kayo-sensei has been spending all her time helping all of my team train for the third exam," says Kuroda.

"My dear Kayo! Oh, what kind of man would I be if I did not follow her excellent example? See you later, Kuroda," he says as he runs off merrily to find his students.

* * *

Kuroda shrugs and spots Kenji again as he walks into a nearby bar so he decides to follow. Before entering the establishment Kuroda pays a man for his cloak and covers his head with the hood, and he also goes a step further by using a Transformation Jutsu to make him appear as a young dark-haired girl with rosy red lips. Kenji goes near the back of the establishment and sits down in a booth alone, so Kuroda takes the one next to his and orders a bowl of ramen and a cup of tea.

After a while a familiar female joins Kenji in his booth. "It's nice to see you again, Chiaki," says Kenji in a low voice that Kuroda is barely able to pick up.

"Don't start with that sweet talk of yours, Kenji. I don't want to hear it and that's not why I'm here," she responds, rather harshly.

"Chiaki, you don't have to have your claws out all the time. I remember when you used to be a gentler woman," he replies, taking a sip of his tea.

She picks up a fork and twirls it in her hands, "That was a long time ago."

"It's not as long as you think, I remember when..." he starts to reminisce.

Chiaki stabs her fork into the table, "I have no interest in taking a look back at our past relationship, Kenji!"

Kenji reaches his hand over and gently brushes her cheek with his fingers, "It doesn't have to be the past."

At first she is touched by the moment, a peaceful aura surrounds her, almost as if she is different person, but quickly her attitude changes back to the violent nature it usually bears. She grabs his hand and squeezes down tightly, "I said I wasn't here for that."

"Ok, ok, as you wish, but can we talk about it later?" he asks.

Chiaki gives him a look that only lasts for a second, but her answer is clear. She releases her hold on his now blue hand, "Now, what was the outcome? Were you able to get any useful information?"

"No," answers Kenji.

"Nothing at all?" questions Chiaki, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, I did learn a lot, just nothing about the kid. Nohana has been on a limited amount of missions with him, and nothing significant happened on them," explains Kenji.

"Damn, we haven't had any luck with this at all," curses Chiaki.

"I admit that I thought he would talk more, especially after I took him to that brothel," sighs Kenji.

"Yeah, I thought we might be able to get this one, especially since he is such a pervert," says Chiaki, biting her lip in dissatisfaction.

"We still have Yoshikuni Dosu and if we want to risk it, Kayo Yuhi," suggests Kenji.

"I don't believe we would get anything out of either of them. We would just alert them to what we are up to. Damn, now I have to go back to the Tsuchikage and report that we haven't learned anything. He's not going to be happy especially with all the other bad news," says Chiaki.

"Other bad news?" asks Kenji.

"Yeah," she answers, "It seems he's been giving his tails the slip."

"What? He has been able to get away from our ANBU trackers?" exclaims Kenji, surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't get it," she says, "How could a Genin be doing this? I hear that one minute they are right behind him, and then the next minute they receive reports that he is halfway across the town."

"Wait a second I just remembered something," interjects Kenji.

"Something good?" asks Chiaki.

"I couldn't get much out of him, but Tousen did mention that they were on a mission in the Land of Tea, and something happened," explains Kenji.

"Something? That's it?" she asks.

"That's all I could get out of him," he answers.

"I guess it is worth looking into, I think I'll take a trip and check it out," she says.

"You'd better make it quick, the third exam is only a few weeks away," he warns.

* * *

With this the disguised Kuroda gets up and starts to walk out. But when he passes by Chiaki and Kenji's booth he stops and turns to them. He whispers, "If you're looking for information on that boy, you are looking in all the wrong places."

Kenji and Chiaki both take out kunai under the table. "So you were listening in on our conversation?" asks Chiaki.

"I thought that's what you had been doing, and I was going to capture you and question you about it when you left," adds Kenji.

"I guess I wasn't being as sneaky as I thought," responds Kuroda.

"So who are you? You don't look like you're from around here," says Chiaki.

"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is what I know about the boy," he says.

"Are you saying you have some information on him?" asks Kenji.

"I know everything there is to know about him," Kuroda responds as he pulls up a chair to their table. He leans back and crosses his arms across his new, curvaceous, chest. His face is obscured by his hood, but his glistening red lips are still visible.

"So what do you want then?" asks Chiaki, moving into a more relaxed position.

"Before we begin, I want to talk about you," says the transformed Kuroda.

"So it is an information exchange then? What do you want to know about our village?" inquires Kenji.

Kuroda's female lips change into a smile, "Cute and smart, I can see why you like your boyfriend so much."

"He is not my boyfriend," quickly states Chiaki, "We are just working together on this assignment. I have no other relation to him."

"Really? I'm sorry I just assumed because of the way you two were acting around each other," says Kuroda, with a devilish smirk, "And from that look you gave him."

"I have no idea what you are referring to," denies Chiaki.

"Let's move on from this topic," adds Kenji.

"Oh, it seems I've stumbled onto a sore subject," comments Kuroda as his lips curve upwards even more, "Care to share what happened between you two."

"It really is not any of your business," replies Kenji.

"You are mistaken, we have no connection beyond our allegiance to this village," stiffly denies Chiaki.

"Such a shame," sighs Kuroda, "You two do look really great together. It saddens me to see such an obvious passion denied because of some past mistakes."

Sick of the current subject, Chiaki changes the topic and asks, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" repeats Kuroda, falsely acting confused.

"Yes, what do you want in exchange for the information?" asks Kenji.

"It is very simple, I only want three things," says Kuroda.

"Three things, and what would those be?" asks Chiaki.

"For starters I want a kiss," reveals Kuroda.

"A kiss?" asks Kenji making sure he heard correctly.

"Will that be a problem?" asks the disguised Kuroda.

"I still cannot fathom why every woman seems to be attracted to you, Kenji," sighs Chiaki, "Well, go ahead and kiss her already."

"You seem to be confused. I'm sorry I should have been more specific. I don't want a kiss from him I want one from you," reveals Kuroda as his red lips form a devious smirk.

Taken aback by the request Chiaki stutters, "I'm really not into that sort of thing."

"I guess you really don't want the information," teases Kuroda.

Kenji intervenes, "Listen, isn't there something else that..."

"No," interrupts Kuroda, "I want a kiss from her or I won't tell you anything."

After a moment of indecision Chiaki leans forward, "Fine I will do it."

She leans in towards the cloaked girl and slowly inches toward her face. But when she is only a few centimeters away Kuroda says, "Just kidding! I can't believe you were actually going to do it!"

Chiaki scowls and sits back. "Oh, don't look so disappointed, we can do it next time," teases Kuroda.

"Okay, you have had your fun, now what are the other two things you want," insists Kenji.

"I just wanted to tell you two things. The first thing is that I'm only going to tell you one thing about that boy. The second thing is..." says Kuroda as he lowers his hood revealing the female face of his transformation, "I am that boy." A cloud of smoke appears and Kuroda is transformed back into his normal form. Then he quickly darts out of the restaurant. Chiaki and Kenji pursue him outside, but then he disappears in the middle of the street.

"Damn it! It was him the whole time," says Chiaki, hands balled into angry fists.

"He is good," admits Kenji, "How the hell did he know we would be meeting there?"

"Just who is that boy, that Kuroda Taishi?" wonders Chiaki.

* * *

Tousen Nohana walks out of the forest and sees two figures in combat by a stream. One figure is a girl in a white dress with blue borders and designs and pink hair. The other is a boy with short black hair in a white and grey ensemble. There is also a woman supervising them from the comfort of an old wooden log. Tousen walks up behind the dark-haired woman who is wearing a white blouse.

"Come by to spy on the competition?" jokes Kayo Yuhi.

"Good idea, maybe I should do that while I am here," replies Tousen, "But I don't see Kuroda anywhere."

"He likes to train on his own," she explains, "Care to join me?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would join me?" he responds, "Some place a little more private."

Kayo's striking red eyes look up at him and she raises a suspicious eyebrow.

"Just for a friendly conversation between Leaf Jonin," assures Tousen.

Curious, Kayo stands up and calls to her students, "You two take a short break; I will be back in a moment."

"Okay, Sensei," Sakura yells back.

* * *

Tousen leads the way back into the forest until they arrive in a small hidden grove. "So what did you want to talk about?" asks Kayo.

"It is about your student, Kuroda," reveals Tousen as he rests against a tree, "I came here to warn you."

Trying to act casual Kayo replies, "You want to warn me about Kuroda?"

"Yes, I think he might be in danger," explains Tousen.

"In danger? What makes you think that?" she replies.

"Even though the Tsuchikage managed to keep the peace, I don't think the Rock Ninja are too happy about what happened to their Genin," speculates Tousen, "I believe his name was Naga."

"That was pretty apparent," comments Kayo, "But what has gotten you so serious?"

"Some of them have started asking questions about Kuroda," reveals Tousen.

"Asking questions?" she repeats, "Like what?"

"Who he is, how old he is, if he is even really a Genin," he says, "At first I thought it was just innocent curiosity, until this afternoon."

"Why did something happen?" inquires Kayo.

"If my memory serves me correctly you are familiar with Kenji Takimasu," states Tousen.

"You could say that," she confirms, "I have encountered him on a few missions before, both as an ally and an enemy."

"Today he invited me out for a few drinks, said he wanted to show his allies the hospitality of the Rock Village," he explains, "But his real objective was to gather information on Kuroda. He was looking for anything and everything: medical history, mission data, and even family records."

"So what did you tell him?" asks Kayo.

"I told him the truth," admits Tousen.

"What?" says Kayo, very surprised.

"And the truth is I don't really know that much about him," he explains, "I have only been on one mission with him, and we didn't really get into any deep personal conversations. Other than that the only thing I know is he is that he is an orphan."

"Yes, that is right," confirms Kayo, "I have never talked to him about it, but from my understanding his parents died right after he was born and he has pretty much been on his own since then."

"Well, then I doubt they will find much information on him if we don't even know a lot," says Tousen, "But it still worries me that such a high-ranking ninja as Kenji is digging for information."

"So far no one has approached me or Kuroda," says Kayo, "So it is likely that the Tsuchikage is the one who is behind the inquiries and he is trying to tread lightly."

"Just be careful, even in our own village there are groups that don't always agree with the leader of the village. And some of them are still holding on to grudges of the past. One of them may act out on their own initiative and attack him. That Chiasa Inuzu for example, she seemed like a real hot-head," he says.

"More like an overprotective mother," corrects Kayo, "Thanks for the warning though."

* * *

They make their way back to the training area, and see that Kuroda has joined the other members of Team 3. "Looks like Mr. Popular is back," comments Tousen.

"Unless you really plan on staying and spying you should probably go or else it might look suspicious," advises Kayo.

"If you get into any trouble, you know how to contact me," says Tousen as he strolls off.

"I will," she replies.

As the uniquely styled blonde-haired Leaf Jonin disappears, Jando and Sakura stand and resume their training. Kuroda walks over to join his teacher on the old rotting log. "I didn't think you were that easy, Sensei," comments Kuroda.

"What?" she says confused.

He chuckles and picks a leaf out of her hair.

"Don't be ridiculous," she says when she understands his comment, "He just wanted to talk."

"If you say so," jokes Kuroda, "So what did he want to talk about?"

"About you actually," she reveals.

"Trying to squeeze information out of you?" presumes Kuroda.

"No, he wanted to warn me," she says, "It seems the Rock Village has been asking questions about you."

"Is that all?" he replies.

"I take it that you already knew," she says.

"I've been playing games with their ANBU forces for the past few weeks," he states with a rather bored expression on his face.

"So that is what you have been up to. You should have told me," she criticizes, "You need to be more careful. You are taking too many risks. If the ..."

"Save the lecture for someone who cares, Sensei," he yawns.

"If you were really as smart as you think you are you might listen to what I have to say once in a while," she says, "All the raw talent and intelligence in the world can't make up for years of experience."

"Just because I don't listen doesn't mean I don't hear, Sensei," replies Kuroda, "Now enough of this, tell me how Sakura is coming along with her training."

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The month long training has begun and most of the remaining competitors are working hard to get better. But Kuroda has other plans, just what exactly is he up to? Why did he reveal himself to the Stone Ninja who are investigating him? Who will attain victory in the third stage of the exams and be elevated to Chunin rank? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	72. Hopes, Fears, and Expectations

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Twenty Seventh Chapter everyone is using the full month to train for the Third portion of the exam. Well, mostly everyone. Kuroda is playing a dangerous game of tag with the Stone Village ANBU at the same time as the proctors of the first and second exam try to gather more intel on him. The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

With only ten days remaining until the third stage of the Chunin exams officially begin, everyone is stepping up their training. The tremendous howl of a fierce warrior is followed by the blur of brown, green, and tan. A figure moves out of the path of the powerful kick and it snaps a small tree in half. Then a swift and solid punch flies in and hits Kuro Bandou right in the gut. The dark-skinned Grass Ninja buckles over.

"Nice one, Hara," cheers Mari Matsumoto as she runs up to congratulates the victor of the sparring match. Hara extends an arm to his comrade and pulls him back to his feet.

"Good match," compliments Hara, "You almost got me a few times."

"Yeah, but you lured me into a trap with that last go around," replies Kuro.

"Good work, Kuro," says an elder Grass Ninja in mostly green and black apparel.

"Thank you, Mazuma-sensei," responds Kuro.

"It looks like Hara passed this test as well," comments Mari, "So what is next?"

"I think it is time we started actually preparing you for your first match," declares Mazuma.

"Isn't that what we have been doing the whole time?" questions Mari.

"No," says Hara, "I have been preparing for opponents that I might face in the later rounds."

"Yeah, just now I was imitating that Shun kid who beat me," reveals Kuro.

"Oh, well that explains a lot," comments Mari.

"Yes, but now I need to teach Hara how to beat a ninja who fights with his head and not his fists," announces Mazuma.

* * *

The back of Shun's heel whips around and connects with the skull of a short-haired brunette carrying a large shuriken. Rame Tsu crashes into the ground a few feet away.

"Okay, that is enough for today," declares Tousen Nohana.

Naoko drops down from her hiding spot in the trees and goes to check on her friend. "What the heck, Shun?" she complains, "I know you are trying to train hard for your match, but you didn't have to go that far. You could have really hurt her."

"You shouldn't have come out of hiding!" yells Shun as he charges toward Naoko with a kunai in hand.

"Shun, what are you doing? The match is over," says Naoko.

"Stand down, Shun!" orders Tousen. Shun ignores the order and closes in on his target.

Naoko looks up again and suddenly realizes that he doesn't intend to stop. As he lunges forward with his kunai she closes her eyes and tries to bring her arms up for a defense. When she doesn't feel the pain of a sharp object piercing her body she opens her eyes. The kunai is inches away from her body. Tousen has a solid grip on Shun's arm and is holding him from advancing.

"It is over, Shun, stand down now!" commands Tousen.

The message finally seems to get through and Shun relaxes.

"Go home and get some rest," says Tousen.

"The day isn't even over yet, Sensei, and I'm not tired at all. I need to keep training," argues Shun.

"You are overworking yourself. You may think you can train forever, but you cannot. Plus Naoko only recently got out of the hospital. She can't go as hard as you can," says Tousen, "Now go back to the hotel and get some rest."

Shun angrily stalks off and even punches a hole in a tree.

"Thanks for the save, Sensei," says Naoko with genuine appreciation.

Rame Tsu sits up holding her head and mutters, "Wow, my head hurts."

Tousen checks her out to make sure she is okay then announces, "You'll be fine after you get some rest."

"Alright, Sensei," she replies.

"What was up with Shun today?" asks Naoko.

"Listen," says Tousen with his rare serious tone, "I want you both to make me a promise."

"What kind of promise?" asks a suspicious Naoko.

"I want you both to promise me that you won't train with Shun unless I am there to supervise you," says Tousen.

"Why not?" inquires Rame Tsu, "I know he was a bit off today, but he is just under a lot of pressure."

"It is more than just a little off. It is more like desperation," corrects Tousen, "And it wasn't just today, ever since the preliminaries he has been getting more and more unstable."

"Yeah, I noticed it when I got back," admits Naoko.

"He is not himself. What makes him so strong is his self-control. It gives his fighting style a contained fury. But he has been steadily losing control of himself. And today he almost went out of control. He would have seriously injured you if I hadn't stepped in," says Tousen.

Rame Tsu asks, "Do you really think that..."

"Yes, I do," says Tousen, "So will you promise me?"

They look at each other and then say together, "We promise, Sensei."

* * *

Hoshi scans the area around her for the soon to be coming onslaught. As she is looking to the left, two long, brown chains of stone come speeding towards her front. She does a double back-handspring to avoid them. The chains lash into the ground, striking small holes into the surface. Another chain whips at her from the right and she jumps over it into a tuck and roll. She stands up and prepares for another strike when she feels the tip of a blade on her neck.

"Game over, princess," declares Yamashita.

"Damn it, how did you get behind me?" asks Hoshi.

"You were too focused on dodging. You have to pay attention to everything going on around you," Yamashita replies.

"Do you really think my opponents will be this good?" she asks.

"Maybe, maybe not," says Chiasa Inuzu as she steps forward, "Either way, this solid training that will help you become an even stronger shinobi."

"Okay, Sensei," she replies.

Chiasa responds, "Good, now if you are ready we can start again."

* * *

Ichimaru stumbles to his feet and barely manages to avoid a set of fangs that crash into a nearby tree. He turns to the left and only just raises his kunai in time to block a different set of incoming fangs. He struggles to keep the hissing snake from advancing and taking a piece out of his shoulder. Ichimaru hears the brush of some leaves behind him and releases the snake while stepping out of the way. A third snake darts out of hiding, but it smashes right into the one he was just entangled with.

Ichimaru quickly slices their bodies in half before they can recover and attack again. Suddenly a tall man in a long brown overcoat jumps out of the forest and charges at him. Ichimaru decides to meet him head on, and he charges as well. However something shoots out from behind the young ninja and wraps itself around his waist. Ichimaru tries to cut the snake off, but before he can the man in front of him holds a kunai to his neck.

"You did better this time, but you still need work on maintaining full awareness of everything going on," says Yoshikuni Dosu as he lowers his kunai from his student's neck.

"I don't understand," states Ichimaru, 'How are you still controlling the shadow snake?"

"He isn't," calls a voice from behind, "I am." The snake releases its grip and retracts and Ichimaru turns around to see a copy of his master walking up.

He turns back and sees the other Yoshikuni dissolving into mud and comments, "You said you weren't going to use any clones in this exercise."

"I lied," replies Yoshikuni, "Never trust the word of your opponent. Even if they seem like they are being truthful, but they can always be holding back a key detail."

"Sensei, I don't think this training is the thing I need to be doing to prepare for my upcoming match," says Ichimaru, "Honestly, you are too tall and too much of a mid-range fighter. If I could practice with Kuroda, I think it would be a lot more beneficial."

"Kuroda has his own match to worry about, and you need to focus on what I am teaching you," responds the wise teacher, "I think we need a change of location though. There won't be this many places to hide in the stadium."

* * *

Soon the sky becomes dark and the day ends. The people of the village and all of their guests settle down and go to bed. The next few days fly by fast and soon the time for training dwindles down to zero. The night before the Third Exam most of the participants can't sleep, and stay up wondering, plotting, and thinking about what will happen the next day.

On top of a tall blue water tower stands a lone figure. He stands as unmoving as a statue as he stares down at the village.

Rino's stillness and his solid grey rain coat could cause him to be mistaken as a gargoyle. Even though it is not raining, or expected to rain, he holds one of his light blue umbrellas open above his head. "_Only one more night,_" thinks Rino, "_Just this one last night until the third exam begins. Once I destroy all of my opponents I will prove the strength of the Hidden Rain, and then I can leave this hell hole."_

* * *

"Where are you dragging me to, Kenta?" complains Ichimaru, "I'm supposed to fight tomorrow. I should already be sleeping."

"It isn't even that late, Ichimaru," says Yui, "Don't be such a girl."

"Relax, we will be there in a minute," proclaims Kenta.

"Do you know where we are going, Sensei?" asks Ichimaru.

"You will be fine," replies Yoshikuni.

"Your teammates are trying to do something special for you. Just stop resisting and enjoy it," orders Yui.

"Okay, we have arrived!" announces Kenta as they stop in front of a large stone building that seems to have been built ages ago, but looks brand new.

"Okay, so where exactly are we?" inquires Ichimaru.

"Well, since I'm not in the Chunin exams anymore, and Yoshikuni-sensei only needed my help with your training for a few hours of the day I have been making my way around this village," explains Kenta, "I've been combing up and down the streets, searching for the best restaurant in town. And this is it: The Yellow Lion Gourmet Restaurant!"

"It even has a full course buffet," adds Yui.

"You expect me to eat a huge dinner tonight?" complains Ichimaru, "If I do that I won't be able to move tomorrow."

"But this might be your only chance to ever eat at a five star restaurant in the Hidden Rock Village!" exclaims Kenta.

"Plus the meal is free," adds Yui, "Yoshikuni-sensei is buying."

Ichimaru says, "This is really nice, but..."

"Just be quiet and get inside," interrupts Yoshikuni as he pushes Ichimaru towards the entrance.

* * *

A gust of wind blows and cool night turns a bit chillier. A young man wearing white and grey robe-like garments stands before the still waters of a stream. Jando stands in complete concentration, just waiting until he is confident the moment is right. He gathers the chakra around the soles of his feet and then steps out onto the water. He takes one step, then another, then another, and another until he is standing in the middle of the stream.

* * *

Hidden deep in the forest nearby the Hidden Rock Village is a small but lively waterfall. At the foot of the waterfall there is a ledge that allows passage underneath. A boy with dark brown skin sits Indian style on the ledge. The only clothes he wears are a pair of black swim trunks. The ice cold water pours down on his head and flattens his usually puffy hair to his back. Shun sits completely still; contemplating the fight that he will have the next day. His right arm begins to shake, and it is not from the water temperature. He grabs the arm with his left hand, but it refuses to stop. Shun screams out into the night.

* * *

"Your training went well?" asks the elder man sitting in the stone chair.

"Yes, father," replies the young girl wearing a beaten and battered set of tan training robes.

"Yamashita Uzuki was helpful?" inquires the man as he sets a large white hat with a brown symbol in front down on the large table before him.

"Yes, father, thank you for allowing him into the Hisho Shinki Mountains," responds the young girl.

"I thought you would prefer sparring with him rather than one of your cousins," says the Tsuchikage.

"Thank you, father," she repeats.

"Did you sustain any injuries?" he inquires.

"Nothing other than a few scrapes and bruises," answers Hoshi.

Masato Ishimaru gets up from his chair and walks around the table to inspect his daughter more closely. He gently lifts her chin up so their black eyes meet for a moment, then he turns her head side to side. "You are a member of the Ishimaru clan, you should keep your head held high even if you are tired," he lectures.

"I apologize father," she says, "I will remember in the future."

Masato looks into her eyes again and then returns to his throne and says, "Just because we are one with stone doesn't give you an excuse to go around with dirt on your face. If your mother were alive she would be very disappointed to see her beauty presented like this," says the Tsuchikage, "Take a warm bath before you go to sleep, and make sure you have a maid assist you. I don't want my only daughter looking filthy in front of the crowd tomorrow."

"Yes, father," replies Hoshi.

* * *

Hara sprints through the forest hunting make-believe prey. His long hair waves all around as he runs, jumps, and leaps into the trees. His movements are completely natural, every step is perfect. If anyone were to catch a glimpse of him they would not be able to tell the difference between him and an animal of the forest. This is his element, this is his home, and this is where he belongs. Hara is a free spirit, he is a wild beast, he is a hunter. He is ready and waiting to hunt his prey.

* * *

Kuroda looks down on the village from atop the highest peak of the closest mountain to the village. The location gives him a full view of the entire village. "_So tomorrow is the day,"_ he thinks, "_Who knows, maybe something interesting will actually happen. I wouldn't want the Hokage to get bored after all."_ A strong gust of wind blows and Kuroda vanishes, leaving no trace that he was ever there.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The month long training has begun and most of the remaining competitors are working hard to get better. But Kuroda has other plans, just what exactly is he up to? Everyone has a different reason for competing. Who will attain victory in the third stage of the exams and be elevated to Chunin rank? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	73. The Hokage Arrives, Stage 3 Begin!

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Twenty Eighth Chapter the Third portion of the Chunin Exams Begin! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Early the next morning Kuroda wakes and is summoned to a large red carriage outside the hotel. He enters and finds the 8th Hokage sitting inside. In addition to her regular attire she has on the formal white Kage robes and traditional Hokage hat. She starts off complaining, "Kuroda, Kuroda, Kuroda, I have only just arrived and I already have to deal with the situation that you have created. What were you thinking?"

Kuroda tries to defend himself, "I was only following the rules, Lady Katonae."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," she says, "I could care less whether you killed some Rock Genin in a match, but was it necessary for you to provoke a Jonin?"

"If the Tsuchikage wasn't there you would have been killed," she finishes.

"But the Tsuchikage was there, Lady Katonae," Kuroda points out.

"That's no excuse, Kuroda," she says, "I don't know why you did it, but you had better not do anything else that will make the situation worse than it already is. Now, I have somewhere to be so please get out."

"Yes, Lady Katonae," he says while exiting.

"And make sure that everyone arrives at the arena on time," she yells out the door before closing it. The Hokage's carriage drives off and leaves Kuroda in the dust. He goes back inside to wake the rest of his team.

* * *

Later on, the Hokage arrives at the arena where the third exam matches will be held and meets the Tsuchikage at one of the side entrances. "Greetings, Lady Hokage," he says.

"Good morning, Lord Tsuchikage," she responds.

"I trust your journey here was safe and uneventful," he says.

"Yes, there were no problems," she confirms.

"Good, good, now would you like a tour of the facility before going to our seats and waiting for the matches to start?" he asks.

"I trust all the proper security measures have been taken," she says.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to jeopardize the relationship of our two lands, by letting any unwanted people freely roam around," he responds.

"Then I would love a tour," she says, "I've been stuck in that carriage for a while and could use a good stretch of the legs."

"Then follow me," he says.

As the Tsuchikage guides her around the arena they talk about various topics and then she brings up more important matters. "Sorry if I am putting a damper on the mood, but I must inquire to if we will have any problems during the upcoming matches," she says.

"Are you referring to what happened during the preliminaries?" he asks.

"Yes," she answers.

"Then the answer is no. Though the outcome was unfavorable, it was not unexpected. I wouldn't let something like that compromise the commencement of these exams," he explains.

"I see, you are very wise, Lord Tsuchikage," she says.

"Come now, Lady Hokage, no need to flatter me. My subordinates do that enough already, as I'm sure yours do," he says. They continue on the tour until finally they reach their seats at the highest point of the arena.

* * *

A few hours later Team 3 arrives at the arena; most of the seats are filled with people from various nations and countries. They enter inside and move towards the center where a bunch of people are standing. "Looks like we are the last ones here," says Kuroda.

"Sensei, we're not late, are we?" asks Jando.

"No, in fact we're early," she answers.

"I guess everyone was just itching to get started," comments Sakura.

They walk over to everyone else and stand next to Shun, Yoshikuni, Ichimaru, and Tousen. Kuroda stands and talks with Ichimaru.

"Ichimaru, I'm surprised to see you. I didn't think you would be here this early," comment Kuroda.

"Yeah, well I usually wouldn't be, but Yoshikuni-sensei thought it would be a good idea. So here I am," says Ichimaru.

The proctor Tatsuki Asakura sees that every one of the participants has arrived and sends a signal up to the Tsuchikage.

* * *

The Tsuchikage stands up from his seat atop the arena. The crowd becomes silent and he begins to speak. "It seems that all of our contestants have arrived, and the arena is almost full, so I see no reason to wait until the official starting time. As of this moment I declare that the third stage of the Chunin exams shall begin."

Cheers from the crowd erupt, as everyone is eager to see the matches.

* * *

"All right, you heard him, let's get this thing started. The first match is between Hoshi Ishimaru and Jando Hyuga. Everyone else can go wait in the contestant viewing box up there, but your trainers must go take seats with the rest of the audience," announces Tatsuki. Everyone starts to file up to the viewing area when...

"I would like to forfeit my match," announces Shun.

Tatsuki comments, "Are you sure? Look, it isn't even your turn yet so you should wait and take the time to make sure you really don't want to fight."

Kuroda interjects, "Shun, what are you doing? Why are you forfeiting? I was really looking forward to our match."

Shun replies, "I have decided that I don't want to risk getting killed by a member of my own village just to become a Chunin."

Kuroda asks, "What makes you think you would have to put your life on the line?"

Shun admits, "I'm afraid, afraid that if I fight you, I will be killed just like that Stone Ninja, Naga."

Kuroda tells Shun, "Don't be foolish. I only killed Naga because he deserved to die. I would never kill a member of my own village unless he gave me a good reason to. Remember the day you almost killed Jando?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" says Shun.

Kuroda explains, "That day I said that Jando didn't deserve to die, but if Jando had ever tried to do something like that to you again, then you would have every right to take Jando's life. I believe that ninja who don't learn from their mistakes are the first to die on the battlefield, and therefore those who don't learn from their mistakes, should suffer the consequences from them."

"I understand, so you met Naga in combat before?" assumes Shun.

"Yes, in the Forest of Lost Souls. I battled and defeated him, but then spared his life because I knew he would be too weak to become a Chunin. I also warned him about running his mouth instead of paying attention to his enemy. When he did not head my warning in the preliminaries, I punished him for it."

Shun says, "I am now certain you would not attempt to kill me without good reason, but nevertheless I am still going to forfeit."

Kuroda questions, "So there is another reason you don't want to fight?"

Shun explains, "Ever since we graduated from the academy I have seen a drastic improvement in your skills. I myself have also improved, but not nearly to the same degree. And as Ichimaru told me, there is no point in fighting a battle I have no chance of winning."

"Wise words as expected from Ichimaru, but both of you should remember that this is merely an exam. In real situations sometimes you are forced to fight battles you can't win," says Kuroda.

Tatsuki asks, "So, Shun Kashi, you still want to forfeit?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Fine then, I will remove you from the board," she turns towards Kuroda, "Since Shun has forfeited your match, we will move you up and now you will be fighting Rino Shigure."

Kuroda says, "I have no problems with that."

"These Leaf Ninja keep dropping like flies," comments Rino, "I'll win this tournament by default if you cowards keep quitting."

Tatsuki sighs, "Now that all of that is over, everyone but the first two competitors needs to go to the viewing area."

* * *

"Wake up, sir, the first match is about to start," says a servant as he nudges his master.

"What already?" complains the man dressed in an expensive looking purple outfit as he awakens, "I thought we still had a while?"

"The Tsuchikage decided to start early," explains the servant.

"That Masato is always changing plans at the last second," complains the wealthy man, "Who is in the match anyways? I don't even know."

"A young boy from the Hyuga clan of the Leaf Village," answers the servant, "He is up against Hoshi."

"Hoshi?" asks the wealthy man, "Who in the world is that?"

The servant responds, "She is…"

"Hoshi Ishimaru, she is the daughter of the Tsuchikage," interjects another wealthy looking man dressed in blue and gold robes sitting a few spots over.

"Oh yes, I remember now that he has a child," comments the first noble, "Wait a moment, is that her over there in the brown and black outfit?"

"Yes, that is her," confirms the second noble.

"But just look at her, she is so young. Is Masato mad? Does he really expect a youngling like that to be ready for the Chunin exams?"

"Don't underestimate Lady Hoshi," comments a female Rock Ninja sitting in the row above.

"Hoshi was the only Genin from our village to make it into the finals," sighs the ninja next to her.

"What, how can that be?" inquires the first noble.

"Hoshi has been in training since she could walk," interjects a husky ninja in the row below.

"She is the spitting image of her mother, and has all of the talent that her father does," adds the lanky man sitting next to him.

"She was originally one of the favorites to finish first in the exam. She may be young, but she has all the skills to do it," says the woman from earlier.

"Some people say she is the second coming of the Tsuchikage himself," adds another ninja as he is taking his seat.

"She has our whole village supporting her," says the husky ninja.

"She is the pride of the Hidden Rock Village!" exclaims a youthful man.

"Go, Hoshi! You can do it!" yells a young villager, "Beat that guy into the dirt!"

"I guess it is a good thing you woke me up," says the noble garbed in purple, "I want to see if she lives up to her reputation."

* * *

Kuroda gets to the viewing area and can now see the full fighting stage. There are some trees and a large pond on the outside with a few boulders in the center. Kuroda is so preoccupied he forgets that Jando and Hoshi are about to start their match.

He only realizes it because Sakura asks, "Do you think that Jando can win?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention. No, Jando won't win. Frankly, I didn't expect him to win his preliminary match," answers Kuroda.

"Yeah, there is no one left that Jando could beat," agrees Ichimaru.

"Look, it's starting," says Sakura.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? The month long training is over and the first battle is about to start. Who will attain victory in the third stage of the exams and be elevated to Chunin rank? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	74. Match 1: Jando vs Hoshi

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Twenty Ninth Chapter the first match of the 3rd Stage of the Exams begins. Will Jando be able to defeat the last remaining Stone Ninja in the competition? Or will Hoshi show her skills as the Daughter of the Tsuchikage? The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

Hoshi steps to the center in her normal ninja attire, only it looks practically brand new and she doesn't have a spot on her. Jando, on the other hand, has sweat and dirt all over his worn-out clothes.

Tatsuki repeats the general rules of the match, "Remember, this match is at full battle intensity. Fighting only stops when one candidate dies or concedes defeat, or when one is rendered unable to continue. If you are losing I urge you to concede defeat promptly to avoid a fatal outcome. Also, as proctor, I have leeway in judging the matches. I will stop a match if I feel that it is clear that one person is no match for the other. Now, are you both ready?" they both nod, "Then let the first match of the third stage of the Chunin exams begin."

Jando wastes no time and immediately activates his Byakugan.

Hoshi comments, "You possess the Byakugan. I know all about your abilities. Historically the Hyuga clan has not been very effective against the ninja of the Hidden Rock Village, and you are not even very good at it. I should have no problem defeating you."

Jando warns, "Don't be so cocky. I will show you the true power of the Hyuga clan."

* * *

A woman enters the seating area of the arena and walks down the stairs to one of the lower bleacher rows. Almost all of the males take a moment to check out the attractive female as she goes by. White bandages cover almost every inch of her body that isn't concealed by her black clothes. Her black and scarlet hair combined with her outfit only serve to increase her natural beauty. However the hardened warrior expression on her face serves to deter any man thinking about approaching her.

Chiaki Enjoji spots the light brown bandana man she was searching for, enters his row, and sits down in the free spot next to him.

"That's quite an entrance you made," comments Kenji Takimasu as he observes the match.

"How would you know?" she mocks, "You have been looking forward this whole time."

"I can always tell when you enter a room," he jokes, "So when did you get back?"

"Obviously I only got in a few minutes ago," she says in a demeaning tone, "Otherwise I would have met you before the tournament started."

"A private meeting, that sounds like it would have been fun," jokes Kenji.

"Stop with the lame flirting and tell me what happened while I was away," orders Chiaki.

"Nothing significant," he replies, "Just the same exact thing that was happening while you were here. I made no progress with my part, and the ANBU didn't do any better in tracking him."

"Well, I guess that means the Tsuchikage will have to try his hand," she says.

"How did your investigation go?" inquires Kenji.

"It was basically a dead end," she replies, "I went to the Tea Country and was able to find out what the mission was. It seems someone was using ninja skills to cheat in the gambling halls. The Leaf Ninja were hired to deal with the problem."

"So what happened?" asks Kenji.

"Apparently the mission was successful," explains Chiaki, "I wasn't able to find out who the cheater was or what happened to them, but evidently the person hasn't been back since the Leaf Ninja left."

"And Kuroda?" inquires Kenji.

"No one I interrogated noticed anything unusual about him," reveals Chiaki, "He just seemed like an ordinary Genin to them. But I guess nothing special would happen in that situation. It seemed like a standard C rank mission."

"And that would be where you are wrong," says a deep male voice from in front of them.

"Unwanted guests seem to be listening in on our conversations lately," comments Kenji, "But I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from Mazuma Shiranui."

"So what does the Grass village think they know that we do not?" inquires Chiaki.

"You two should be well aware that the Grass Village specializes in information dealing," replies Mazuma.

"So is it an information exchange you want then?" asks Kenji.

"I think it would be mutually beneficial," comments Mazuma.

"Fine then, tell me what you meant when you said I was wrong," requests Chiaki.

"Everything you were saying is the exact same that I heard, however I have some contacts that allow me to dig a little bit deeper and I wanted to find out exactly what happened to the cheater," explains Mazuma, "But then something interesting happened as I was digging."

"And what would that be?" asks Kenji.

"I hit a roadblock. Everything about that mission has been classified as top secret in the Hidden Leaf Village," reveals the Grass Ninja, "I went through all my best channels and not even they could uncover anything. The records have been sealed. Now, what the hell could have occurred on a C rank mission that would make the details so secure?"

"Well, I can assure you that whatever happened, it didn't involve the people of the Tea Country," says Chiaki.

"So that means the only people that do know what took place are the bandit, the people on the mission, and the leaders of the Hidden Leaf," deduces Mazuma.

"It seems I have been played," says Kenji, "I guess Tousen Nohana is not as dumb as he lets on."

"So tell me, Mazuma, what interest does the Grass Village have in Kuroda Taishi?" asks Chiaki.

"You can never have too much information," replies Mazuma, "What exactly does the Hidden Rock want with him? I can't really believe you would really go to so much trouble over what happened in the preliminaries."

"His actions throughout the entire exams have been peculiar," explains Chiaki, "My superiors thought he warranted further investigation. It seems they were spot on with their concerns."

* * *

Jando runs toward Hoshi eager for a quick victory, but instead of charging to battle with her own Taijutsu she quickly uses a Jutsu. Two clones rise up from the ground in front of her.

Jando smirks and says, "Clones won't work on me. When you create a clone you evenly distribute the chakra between them, but my Byakugan allows me to see which one of you is the original."

She responds, "You're right, but it won't matter if you know who I am, unless you can get past my clones."

"No problem! My Gentle Fist Style Taijutsu allows me to target the chakra points of my opponents, and it is even more effective on clones," he reveals.

Jando attacks the closest clone, jabbing his fingers with high accuracy into the designated spots. He easily lands a number of hits, and then spins around to attack the second clone which was sneaking up behind him. Again he is able to effectively use his special Taijutsu on the clone. The clones charge at the same time and he hits them with an impressive combination to force them back.

"What is going on? They should have destabilized by now," thinks a highly confused Jando.

Hoshi, who was sitting back and watching the whole time, laughs and explains, "Those aren't ordinary clones, they are my village's trademark Boulder Clones. They can only be destroyed by using a lightning based Jutsu or with extremely powerful Taijutsu. Your style of Taijutsu is useless."

"What? No, impossible," exclaims Jando, "It doesn't matter what the base material is, my Gentle Fist should be able to destroy any clone."

"Sorry, their chakra points are protected by stone. Even the famed Hyuga clan cannot penetrate the armor with chakra," says Hoshi. The clones charge forward again. Jando tries to fight back, using all new moves that he has never even thought of before, but it is to no avail. The clones are only held back temporarily and rush in harder every time they are pushed back.

Jando blocks a leg aiming for his face with his forearms, but that opens up his defense and the second clone lands a blow to his gut. It then grabs his head and pulls it down, smashing it into a rising knee. Then the other clone twirls into a spinning back kick that hits Jando smack in the face and launches him. Jando lands completely unconscious a few yards away. Hoshi ends her Jutsu and the two clones fall apart into a pile of stones.

Tatsuki declares, "The winner of the match is Hoshi Ishimaru!"

The crowd erupts with cheers and clapping, and chanting for the daughter of the Tsuchikage.

Hoshi exits the arena quietly, uncomfortable with all the attention. Tatsuki calls for the next two competitors, "All right, we need the competitors for the second match down here. That's Ino Shigure from the Village Hidden in the Rain, and Sakura Nagana from the Village Hidden in the leaves."

* * *

"That was impressive," comments a wealthy noble covered in purple, "A quick and solid victory."

"I see that Masato's legacy has a secure future," comments another noble dressed in blue and gold.

"Give her about ten years and she will probably become the next Tsuchikage," says a female Rock Ninja in the row above.

"Yeah, good job, Hoshi," yells a spectator.

"The Ishimaru clan is the best," cheers another.

"Hoshi is going to win it all!" yells a villager.

"She'll wipe the floor with all of the others," cheers the young boy next to him.

"I don't know about that," comments the first noble," Hara Gaki of the Hidden Grass is in this tournament as well."

"I've heard rumors that there is another boy who might be even better than Hara," comments the second noble.

"Really, who is it?" inquires the first noble.

"I don't know his name, I just heard he is in the last match," he replies.

* * *

Ino makes her way down to the field by jumping over the rail and floating down on her umbrella.

Ichimaru notes, "Something is different. Now she has that second umbrella with her."

"Right, I'll watch out for that. Thanks, Ichimaru," Sakura says before turning to Kuroda and asking, "Is there anything special you want me to do?"

"Not really," replies Kuroda, "Just don't get hurt and win the match."

"Right, I will," she says with a look of joy on her face as she runs off to the stairs.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Hoshi has attained victory with ease and shown the strength of the Ishimaru Clan. Sakura's match is next, what will she have to do in order to defeat the Rain Ninja Ino? Who will attain victory in the third stage of the exams and be elevated to Chunin rank? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


	75. Match 2: Sakura vs Ino

**(The epic Chunin Exam Arc is underway! In the Thirtieth Chapter the second match of the 3rd Stage of the Exams begins. Will Sakura be able to defeat the Rain Kunoichi? Or will Ino show her true skills now that she brought another weapon? The Chunin Exams continue! What will be the outcome? I love feedback and constructive criticism, so please leave a review so I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. Enjoy!)**

"Look, Sakura is coming onto the battlefield," exclaims Rame Tsu as she points out over the railing.

"I wish that was me out there," sighs Naoko, "But hopefully she will fare better against that Rain Kunoichi than I did."

"Is that who she is up against?" inquires their Sensei, Tousen Nohana, who is sitting in a seat near them, "This match just got a little more interesting."

"You had better not be thinking any perverted things about Sakura," warns Rame Tsu.

"Wait, that is not what I meant at all," argues Tousen, "Don't get the wrong idea."

"You had better not be lying," threatens Naoko.

"No, really, I just meant that we might be seeing a different type of battle considering the participants," he explains.

"Hey, Sensei, can I ask you something serious?" inquires Naoko as she sits back down in her seat next to him.

He leans back with his arms behind his head and says, "If this is about the maturation of the female body then..."

"She said she wanted to talk about something serious, why in the world would she ask a pervert like you about that?" yells Rame Tsu.

"I happened to have trained as a medical ninja for a while!" responds Tousen, "But anyways what did you want to say, Naoko?"

The usually outspoken female says, "Well...I just...wanted to..."

"Just spit it out already," urges Rame Tsu.

"Fine! I wanted to know if you told Shun to withdraw from his match because of what happened during training," says Naoko.

"I had nothing to do with it," reveals Tousen, "Shun made the decision all on his own. I had a suspicion that he would. Otherwise I would have talked to him and given him a reality check. And if I thought he was truly too far gone I would have spoken with the Hokage when she arrived."

"Well, that is a relief," admits Naoko, "I was getting worried about him."

"You caring about a boy? I didn't think it was possible," he jokes.

"Shut up, you perv!" she retorts, as her face glows bright red, "That is not what it is! I was just showing concern for a teammate!"

* * *

When Sakura arrives in the center of the field Tatsuki says, "All right both of you are here, so let's get this started."

Ino yawns, "Look at you, what a horrible Kunoichi you are. You've got no style at all. That outfit is horrible, and your entrance, what kind of girl just walks down to the battlefield?"

Sakura shoots back, "Ha, showing off with that fancy umbrella of yours is just a sign that your ninja abilities are lacking."

Ino is offended and starts to attack.

"Hey, I didn't say you could start yet!" yells Tatsuki.

Ino pauses in frustration and waits, her anger growing.

"Okay, you can start now," says Tatsuki with a smirk.

Ino quickly forms some hand signs and uses her Fog Clone Jutsu. A fog spreads out from her body and a squad of clones appears and hides the original within them.

Sakura remarks, "I have seen that Jutsu so many times before I can hardly count them all. I know you're going to hide underground while I waste my energy attacking your clones. You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me!"

Sakura creates a Shadow Clone and tosses it an end of a string filled with kunai. Her clone runs about 20 feet away and then they run parallel to each other, and cut straight through the Fog Clones with the improvised weapon. When Ino pops up from the earth to attack she gets hit. Ino's upper arm is sliced by one of the kunai and she is forced to release the Jutsu. The clones sink down into the fog and then the fog clears away.

"Damn, she got me. I guess she is better than I thought. Okay, then I'll have to use this," Ino thinks to herself. She removes both of the umbrellas from her back, taking one in each hand.

Then she throws both of her umbrellas into the air shouting, "Have a taste of this: Rain of Needles!" The umbrellas float and spin in the air and a hundred poison-tipped needles shoot out of both of them, aimed right at Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi drops her string and rolls out of the way. Sakura is surprised at the speed of the attack and almost gets hit by a barrage of the tiny projectiles. Ino keeps firing streams of needles while Sakura and her clone narrowly dodge them. She tries to use a Jutsu, but there is not enough time for her to complete it and dodge Ino's attacks. "Crap, I don't have any time to do a Jutsu while I'm dodging these needles," thinks Sakura, "I need a diversion."

Sakura decides to use her clone as a shield, and it steps in front of her blocking all the needles while she uses her Summoning Jutsu to call Parnassius. The giant colorful flying insect pops out of a cloud of white smoke. The main body is white and the wings are white and black with four red spots.

"You called, Sakura?" says the butterfly.

"Yeah, I decided that there is no point in saving for later seeing that all the others already know about you," explains Sakura as she jumps on top of her summon.

* * *

"Woah, that thing is huge!" exclaims an onlooker.

"Since when can a Genin summon something that big?" questions an older looking spectator.

"So that is what you were telling me about," comments Naoko Fei as she watches Sakura fly high into the air on the back of her summon, "I was a little doubtful when you told me, but your description of the size is spot on."

"I had no reason to lie," replies Rame Tsu, watching next to her.

"It looks like Sakura has gotten a lot better since the academy days," says Naoko.

"You should be less impressed with the Jutsu and more impressed with what she actually summoned," states Tousen as he carefully studies the creature.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" inquires Rame Tsu.

"There are a lot of different ninja animals that sign summoning contracts with humans. In most cases specific animals tend to be aligned with certain clans and villages and the contracts are passed down through the ages," he explains, "But in all my years as a ninja I have never heard of anyone summoning a butterfly."

"I guess you finally have something to talk about with Kayo-sensei," jokes Rame Tsu.

"Don't give the pervert any ideas, Rame Tsu," says Naoko.

* * *

"That thing," thinks Ino, "I better get rid of it before it hits me with that wind attack. Otherwise this match will be over." Ino redirects her attack at Parnassius, but for some reason the butterfly doesn't even try to dodge the needles, and lets them hit her.

"Your poison won't affect her, she is immune. And all those needles aren't enough to cause any serious damage," explains Sakura. And indeed the butterfly looks unaffected by the tiny weapons. "Now, Parnassius, get rid of her," orders Sakura.

"Right," confirms Parnassius, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Parnassius moves her body into a vertical position in the air and flaps her massive wings. Very powerful gusts of air are sent at Ino. Ino attempts to lessen the effect of the attack by moving her umbrellas in the way and spinning them to create a semi-shielding effect that redirects the wind away from her. However the wind attack rips right through the umbrellas. It sends the Rain Ninja's umbrellas flying back at her and Ino ends up accidentally shooting off needles at herself. As she picks the needles out of her body Ino thinks, "It's a good thing I built up an immunity to the poison I use, or else this match would be over."

Parnassius aims a second Wind Scythe at Ino and lands a direct hit before she is able to react. The kunoichi flies back and tumbles across the earth about 40 feet. Ino attempts to stand up, "No, I can't lose. Not to her," but she is unable to lift her body into an upright position.

"She's done, this one is over," thinks Tatsuki as she watches the girl struggle.

"Okay, I'm calling the match," declares the proctor. Sakura halts her attack and the crowd waits for the decision of the judge. "The winner of this fight is Sakura Nagana," declares Tatsuki before she speaks into an earpiece, "We need some Medical Ninja up here, one of the candidates has lost a lot of blood, she needs to be cared for immediately." The Medical corp rushes out onto the field and takes Ino away on a stretcher.

* * *

Back up in the candidate waiting area Rino is frustrated that his sister lost. Not noticing he is speaking out loud he says, "Sister, you fool. How could you lose to someone from one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations? What a disgrace. You are utterly useless. No matter, I'm still here, and I won't lose. I'll avenge your loss and defeat everyone else."

All the other prospects seem to take Rino as a serious threat. "That guy was pretty serious, I'll have to watch out for him later," thinks Hara.

"That guy didn't even have to fight in the preliminaries, so I don't know what he is capable of. He could be a very dangerous opponent," thinks Hoshi as she watches him from the corner of her eye.

Ichimaru yawns, "Man, is that guy serious? So what if she was from one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. I mean, plenty of strong ninja have come from various ninja villages, and not only the five big ones. But still you should watch out for him, Kuroda."

"He won't be a problem," says Kuroda to his long-time friend.

* * *

"Damn it, Yamashita, look what you did," complains Chiaza Inuzu as they enter into the seating area of the arena, "We were already late for Hoshi's match and now it looks like we missed the 2nd match as well."

"Why does it matter?" argues Yamashita, "That Jonin we talked to said Hoshi had an easy victory."

"Just like you predicted, I know," she replies as they make their way to the front seats, "But it was important for us to see the second match so we could come up with a firm strategy for Hoshi to use for the next round. And look, that Leaf Ninja has her butterfly out and might have used a different technique than last time to win."

Yamashita takes his seat and watches as Sakura leaps to the ground and then waves to her summon before it disappears. He comments, "Hoshi is not incompetent, I'm sure she was paying close attention and thinking up a strategy while she watched. Plus there are hundreds of other Rock Ninja here that we can talk to if we want the details."

"Why is it that someone who always has a plan drops everything he is doing when he sees a certain cute girl with green hair?" she inquires.

"No comment," he replies, "Now stop dwelling on me and focus on the 3rd match. Hoshi is smart, but she is not as good a strategist as the next two."

She responds, "Which one of us is the Sensei again?"

* * *

"Well, now that was very interesting," comments the Hokage as she leans back in her chair.

"To be honest it was a little boring," admits the Tsuchikage, "They both basically used the same tactics as they did in the preliminaries."

"Yes, well, I was not present at that time, and this is my first time seeing Sakura use that particular summoning,' she replies.

"Is that so?" replies Masato raising an eyebrow.

"It is always intriguing to see a young one use a new skill, and at such an unexpected time," says Michiyo.

"An unexpected time?" he inquires.

"In the Hidden Leaf we keep very detailed records of the progress of our ninja throughout their lives," explains the Hokage, "This gives us the ability to predict what skill level they will be at in the future. Based on Sakura's file I didn't think she would be at this level for a while."

"An interesting system," comments the Tsuchikage, "We have something similar here. Maybe we can trade information to further develop each of our methods."

"I will assign someone to meet with a representative of yours later this evening," she replies.

"I look forward to it," he says before returning his gaze to the center of arena.

**(That is the end of the chapter, what did you think? Sakura has attained victory and shown how much she has improved since she first became a Genin. Ichimaru's match is next, what will he have to do in order to defeat the Grass Ninja Hara? Who will attain victory in the third stage of the exams and be elevated to Chunin rank? As usual, if you want more information on my characters you can see their bios on my profile page. Be warned, there may be some spoilers. Also I'm in the process of getting pictures drawn for the characters, but I have no idea how long that will take. If you're interested in drawing and have a DA account then send me a Message. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review.)**


End file.
